


Two White Roses

by Ancient101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 227,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient101/pseuds/Ancient101
Summary: A dormant threat to the Shinobi world has began to reemerge. Forgotten by the Humans. This threat has worked in the shadows from the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Slowly rebuilding, nudging the course of history towards Her final goal....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

I originally but it on Fanfiction.net, but I decided to post on here as well, to see what people thought. If anyone wants to beta then that would help :-) I'm going through the chapters and refining them. Some of them are so fluffy and sickly sweet I'm getting cavities! I'm aim to put 5 chapters into one. Anyways, I'm rambling like always. Honest opinions welcome, thats the only way to grow and get better at shit.

Enjoy

* * *

It was a wet and windy evening in Konoha. The village streets were deserted like a ghost town, the only sound that could be heard was the rain bombarding the windows, shutters and rooftops.

Naruto was lying on his bed watching the raindrops hit his windows. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky with a mighty clap, and the lightning lighting up his face.

He lay there still, watching the rain and lightning illuminate the night sky.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked aloud to himself. "I know". The blonde rose, swinging his legs around and got up. He made his way over to his apartment door, picking up his coat and putting on his boots.

Making his way down the flight of stairs doing up the coat to his chin and stuffing his hands in his black and orange pockets. When he reached the bottom, he stood in the entranceway for a while, watching the rain hit the ground. A small sigh passed his lips and began to walk out into the empty streets of Konoha.

On the other side of the village Kiba stared out of his bedroom window watching the rain fall. Akamaru lifted his head up, tilting it to the side, giving a short but inquisitive bark.

"Nothing buddy, just watching the rain", replied the brunette, not taking his eyes off the multiple raindrops running down the window. “Nothing at all.” He muttered at bit quieter.

The rain started to ease off as Naruto walked through the village towards the park. He always loved walking in the rain, the way everything looked and smelt. To Naruto when it rained everything was given a new lease of life. He continued in silence.

" _What's on your mind Kit_?" asked the voice from within.

"Nothing." The blonde simply stated.

" _I'm not stupid boy, I wasn't born yesterday. So, what's the matter_?" stated Kyūbi with annoyance in her tone. Naruto stayed silent while walking.

" _If I have to force it out of you boy I will or so help me_!" came the threat which was typical of her.

"Fine, I was thinking whether or not to ask Sakura out." the teen replied with a neutral tone.

" _What? Are you serious!_?" shouted the stunned fox.

"Yes. I just want to be happy for once in life." He said quietly as though it was taboo.

" _Why her? I thought you had a thing for that Kiba boy_?" Naruto replied with a non-committal sound and annoyance in his voice. She continued. " _Well every time he's around you go all jittery, and though you may be able to fool yourself but you are happier around him, than you are with that pink haired one._ " stated the fox with humour. Her host remained silent for the rest of the journey.

The rain started to stop, and a strong wind moved the clouds which hung over Konoha like a dead weight. As the clouds started to disperse, a beautiful sun set was taking place. Naruto went to his favourite part of the park to watch the sun set. The sky showed its natural wonders of oranges, reds, pinks, yellows and blues. Animals started to make their way around the park as if nothing happened. Naruto sat on his favourite bench looking out onto the village below the horizon where the sun meets the earth. Everything was the way the whiskered boy liked it; peaceful and relaxing. A contented sigh passed his lips as he smiled. He felt at peace with everything.

Two hours had passed by Kiba, Akamaru was sound asleep with the occasional snore, the sun was almost hidden by the earth.

'I need to get out of here.' he thought, stealthily making his way out of his room, then out of the complex all together.

While he walked his mind was surging with hopes and fears, too many for him to comprehend. 'Why am I like this?' he thought 'What makes him stick in my mind? What has he done to make me feel like this?' 'Damn it! This is so annoying and making me so confused about how I feel!'

'I need a drink.' The dog-nin made his way to a bar and started to drink his problems away. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Meanwhile in the park, Naruto started to make his way back but decided to get his favourite meal. The blonde made his way to the ramen booth.

"Good evening Naruto, how are you?" enquired the old owner.

"I’m fine thanks, yourself?" replied the teen as he took his seat.

"I'm fine as well. Did you go for a walk in the rain again?" The owner asked as he noticed the blonde's damp hair and clothes.

"Yes. I always do, it relaxes me." stated the whiskered nin.

"I was just asking young one. What can I get you?"

"Two bowls of beef ramen please." He ordered.

"Right you are, two bowls coming up!" smiled the owner. Five minutes later two steaming bowls were placed in front of him.

"Arigatou" the teen replied with one of his goofy grins which was contagious to those around him. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, saying a small thank you to the Ramen God. With that being said he did what he always did, which was to stuff his face with it.

In the bar, a very merry Kiba sat drinking. What he did not know was there was a very pissed of looking Kurenai watching him. She made her way over to the merry teen, who in turn did not notice her standing right next to him.

"What brings you here Kiba?" asked the genjutsu user. Kiba's entire body tensed, his face lost all its colour.

' _Shit, shit, shit_!' thought the teen. He turned to face his sensei.

"H-h-hi Kurenai-Sensei, I-I'm just chilling and having some me time." replied the brunette, hoping to sound natural. Kurenai just kept her eyes on him trying to read his emotions.

 _'He's trying to hide his emotions from me. His drinking must be him trying to drown it all out_.' The Jōnin thought.

"Come on, let's get you out of here and go for a walk." She told him.

Kiba just looked at her and thought. ' _I could argue with her, and she'll kick my arse if I refuse._ ' But his mouth like always ran ahead of his brain so he ended up saying, "No. I'm happy staying here, _thank you_." Kurenai's eye twitched but kept calm.

"Now Kiba, I'm not asking you I'm telling you." She replied with a healthy dose of K.I and anger in her voice. The dog-nin kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish caught out of water. In the end he bowed his head in defeat. Both made their way out of the bar. The student and master walked down the deserted street in silence until they found a bench which looked over the river that ran through Konoha like a serpent.

The night sky was clear of all the clouds which previously hung over the village. All the stars were visible accompanying a Full moon; its gentle glow blanketed the village. Kiba and Kurenai sat on the bench while gazing up at the moon, neither one starting the conversation. The Jōnin was the first to speak.

"What's wrong Kiba?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing sensei." replied the dog-nin.

"I know your lying Kiba, tell me what's up?" persisted Kurenai. Kiba sighed

"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"What, enough for you to get completely smashed?" retorted the Kunoichi. "I know you far better than that Kiba. So please, tell me why you're like this?" pleaded his sensei.

' _I don't know what to do_.' he thought ' _I could tell Kurenai-Sensei exactly how I feel, but what will she say_?' Kurenai could see the inner turmoil he was having etched across his face, so she waited patiently for him. Then Kiba spoke.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't say anything to anyone." he pleaded.

"I promise Kiba." Kurenai replied without any hesitation. The brunette gazed into his sensei's red eyes, then took a few deep breaths.

"The reason why I went to get smashed, was so I could sort out my thoughts." He confessed. She remained quiet while the teen continued his explanation. "For a while now, I've had these growing feelings for someone in the village. I don't know how to explain." The teen paused to collect his thoughts. "The way they make me feel is beyond anything I've ever felt before." he said. "When I'm with them... I feel that I am drawn to them in more than one way." he paused. "But I don't want to tell them how I feel, because I'm afraid to lose their friendship, which means the world to me." With that Kiba finished, glancing at his sensei. Seeing her like that he decided to look at the moon.

"Kiba?" she finally said.

He turned away from the moon and looked at his sensei. When he looked at her, he was surprised to see a warm smile and a soft expression in her eyes. "I've known you since you were a Genin, and I'm honoured that you can trust me. But I will ask you one question though." Kiba looked at her with fear in his eyes, the genjutsu user smiled.

"What's the question sensei?" he said.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" asked the Jōnin. There was a pregnant pause while the Chūnin mauled over the question.

"It's telling me…... I should see if they feel the same way as I do. If they do then tell them how I feel." The Chūnin got up turning to the brunette. "Thanks, Kurenai-Sensei, you've helped me a lot." Kiba said with a smile.

"Any time Kiba, you should know you can come and talk to me any tine, as well don't forget your team-mates." She said with a smile on her face. With that he turned a full one-eighty, with a grin plastered on his face. Kurenai simply watched her pupil walk back home with a satisfied smile on hers.

On the other side of the village, A certain cerulean eyed nin was laying on a riverbank stargazing.

"Naruto!" called a familiar voice. The knuckle headed ninja turned his head to see who was calling him. "Iruka-sensei, what brings you here?" enquired the teen.

"To come and see you, I haven't seen you in ages." replied the teacher. Iruka was one of the few people who Naruto completely trusted and was a father figure. The Chūnin was the first person (other than the Third Hokage) to see the blonde-haired boy as a person, not the demon he is forced to host. The brunette joined Naruto on the bank.

"Yeah, everything has been fine. Lots of missions and stuff, what about you Iruka-sensei?" asked the teen.

"The same as you, minus the missions, grading papers really just keeping busy." he said

"With Kakashi-sensei?" smirked Naruto, watching is sensei's face blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." retorted Iruka while his face flushes a shade of red which even Hinata could not match. Naruto could not help but laugh at his sensei's reaction. The brunette noticed him laughing and joined him even if it is at his own expanse.

"So, you're not mad then that I'm going out with him?" enquired Iruka as he started to calm down.

"Why would I be? Both of you make a good couple." stated the blonde. "Does he make you happy?" Naruto then asked. The Chūnin looked at him and nodded. Seeing that, Naruto smiled. "I'm glad." Naruto turned looked away from Iruka and stared at the moon, while his teacher watched him.

"Sensei?" said the blonde.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What's it like to love someone, to be held in a loving embrace by the person you love?" he quietly asked.

The question startled the man, but it was coming from Naruto, so it didn’t surprise him. The blonde never had anyone there for him, except a small amount of people, and everyone else shut him out because of him being the host to Kyūbi no Yōko.

Iruka thought for a moment then said.

"Well, when you truly love someone...the feelings are hard to explain." He paused then started again. "When I fell for Kakashi, the way he made me feel was special, he made me feel comfortable around him. I felt that I would do anything for him, protect him with all my might."

"As for when we cuddle up, I feel safe in his arms as if nothing could harm me" Iruka stated with a blush across his cheeks, looking at Naruto who continued staring at the moon. "Why do you ask?" inquired the brunette, with curiosity.

"I was just wondering." replied the Genin. "Anyway sensei, I better be going, as it's late." He said as he rose.

"Night Naruto." his sensei said.

"Night Iruka-sensei." chimed back the teen.

The older man watched his old pupil as he walked through the streets on his way home. Iruka sighed. "You'll find love one day Naruto, and then you'll know exactly what it is to fall in love and how it feels."

The teacher turned back around and looked at the moon, while thinking of his lover.

A week passed since the teens had talked to their sensei's, neither willing to do anything with their newfound knowledge. However, they both found themselves in front of the Fifth Hokage.

Kiba kept sending glances to the blonde next to him who still had not said a word since they were summoned.

Tsunade watched the teens while pretending to go over the mission’s details. ' _What's got into them? Teenagers!_ ' the Fifth thought while mentally rolling her eyes at the pair.

Naruto noticed the brunette glances while they waited for their mission briefing. ' _Why is he glancing at me for? It is not like I am gonna sprout a second head! So why does he keep looking at me?'_ inwardly whined the knuckle-head.

The room remained silent, and for a few more minutes no one spoke. _'Is there something I'm missing between these two? Neither one is bickering which is unusual especially for Naruto; by now he is throwing the biggest tantrum know to man.'_ observed the medic-nin.

"BAA-CHAN!" complained the blonde-haired teen.

 _'Never mind'_ Eye rolled the Fifth.

"What you little snot! How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that! I am the Fifth Hokage!" shouted the medic-nin, with an anger mark of her forehead. However, this did not stop the Genin from calling her that.

"Whatever. So, are you going to tell me why I'm called here with Dog-breath?" sneered the blond.

"Now shut up and give me your full undivided attention, I would like to get this briefing started." The medic-nin continued." This mission is an A-rank: Main objective is reconnaissance of an unknown stronghold in the north-east of The Land of Tea. Secondary objectives are to capture two subordinates and bring them back here, so Ibiki can determine who they belong to, and any other relevant information." conveyed the medic-nin.

"Aren't A-rank missions for special Jōnin and ANBU?" inquired the brunette.

"Normally yes, but I chose both of you due to your unique talents. For example, Kiba's acute sense of smell which is the strongest in the Inuzuka clan. And yours Naruto, is the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'." supplied the fifth.

"Is there anything else we need to know about this mission Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you will be leaving at sundown today so make sure you have everything you need, as this is a long-term mission. The base is a week and a half away. Finally, good luck and come home safe, and I mean it, both of you." replied Tsunade while handing over the scroll with all the details.

With that done the teens left the office in silence. Tsunade watch them leave.

Naruto looked at the teen next to him when he heard a growl emanated from his companion’s chest.

 _'He-he-he_ , _he's cute when he's trying to think.’_ _His mind short circuited when his own thought registered. ‘WHAT...THE...FUCK!’_

_‘Where on earth did that come from?'_

_'I told you so.'_ replied the fox.

 _'What are you going on about Kyūbi?'_ asked the irritated host.

 _'Well I did say you go all giddy and stuff and you're happy'_ retorted an amused Kitsune.

"Hey Naruto! Are you there?" Shouted the fanged nin waving his hands in front of his friend.

"Of course, I'm here Dog-Breath! Where do you think I went?" snapped Naruto.

Kiba retorted "I was talking to you, sorry, trying to, but you were so caught up in your own mind that I was saying you live on the opposite direction of me." snapped back an equally pissed nin.

"I'll meet you at the west gate at sundown. So, catch you later." With that the brunette took off to his own home, leaving an irritated blonde behind.

"Whatever Dog-breath."

At sundown Kiba was at the West gate waiting for his partner.

_'Typical he's always late, never on time.'_

He watched the sunset, a familiar scent drifted to his nose. He turned and sure enough Naruto was standing there.

"You're late dead-last."

"Shut it you whiny mutt!" retorted the Jinjuriki. "Speaking of mutts, where's Akamaru?"

"He's not a mutt! He is my best friend and teammate. He's at the vets, resting from the last mission we did two days ago." snapped back Kiba.

"Sor-ry. Anyway, it seems we need to leave before it gets to dark."

"I suggest we travel until mid-day then rest then start up again at sundown. Let us get going." instructed the dog-nin.

"Yeah sure let's get going" exclaimed the hyper nin with a small blush crossing his whiskered cheeks. The two ninjas began their long journey into the sunset.

The two Konoha ninja have been travelling for four days. In that time, they began to get to know each other. Like the old best friends that they used to be.

"So Kiba what have you been up to since I've been training with the Pervy-Sage?" asked the blonde.

"The same old really; getting stronger ever since you bet me in the Chūnin exams and working on my teamwork with Hinata and Shino." replied Kiba.

"How are they doing? I haven't seen them since I got back?"

"They've grown a lot while you've been away. Shino is still as quiet as when he was before you left, but he is gotten a lot stronger. Not to mention Hinata, she has become a confident shinobi and a lot stronger." stated Kiba, with pride in his voice.

Naruto smiled at his friends' statement, he looked at the brunette with admiration. _'He's so proud of them.'_

"So, Naruto, what about your team?"

"What? Team seven? Well as you know Sasuke is defected from the village and joined that arrogant, fork tongued, snake headed bastard Orochimaru. Sakura, she became an apprentice to the fifth, and she is just like her. Now so we have two Tsunade's." Both teens shivered at that thought, one was enough.

"We're almost at the border between Fire and Tea. We'll camp there since it's almost midday." called Kiba.

Within half an hour the teens made it to the boarder. The area surrounding the boarder was lush with vegetation and had a river running between the two countries. It was then that they broke ground.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? Set up camp or scout and lay traps around the camp? I don't mind doing either one." asked the knuckle-head.

"I'll set up camp since you did it the last two times. But this time Naruto, remember where you put the traps, so you don't set them off." teased the fanged Nin.

Naruto blush at that. Upon seeing Naruto blush, Kiba killed over with laughter.

"Shut up Dog-breath!" This only made Kiba laugh harder, tears started to roll down his cheeks. And the blonds blush only grew.

"BAKA!" shouted Naruto as he stomped away from the camp to set up traps.

 _'He-he-he, someone got all embarrassed.'_ mocked the Kitsune while trying to hold her own laughter.

' _Shut up teme!'_ snapped her vessel, still blushing.

_'Do you see what I mean about you being a lot happier with Mr. hot stuff than that pink banshee?'_

_'Do you have the hots for Kiba or something Kyu?'_

_'No, but you do.'_ slyly replied the fox.

_'I do not. He's just a close friend is all.'_

_'Then why are you blushing like mad again?'_ teased Kyūbi.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Kiba was trying to calm down after his laughing fit.

"Ooh Naruto, you do know how to make me laugh." the teen said out loud while wiping his eyes. After that he began set up. Within thirty minutes he was finished. There was a large tent for both to sleep in and a warm fire in the centre.

The dog-nin smiled to himself.

_'He's cute when he blushes like that.'_

_'I can smell the vanilla and ramen again. So, the wind is blowing north east. That is going to be a problem if anyone comes in the same direction. I hope he's remembered where the traps are this time, otherwise I'm gonna get on heck of a wake-up call_ **_AGAIN_ ** _.'_

_'Where is that knuckle-head? I'll see if he's hungry which is always *eye roll*, then we could go fishing if he's up to it.'_

"Well, well dog-breath is just sitting there staring off into space." teased the blonde.

"No, I am not, I was just thinking."

"Oww, thinking is a bit of a strong word for you." Naruto said with humour in his voice.

It was Kiba's turn to blush at that.

"At least I don't blow myself up when I want to go for a pee." slyly replied the brunette.

"Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah, I could eat a horse!" exclaimed the Genin.

"I thought so, do you fancy chilling by doing some fishing? The rivers just over there." inquired Kiba.

"Sure, I need to rest, my feet are throbbing." complained Naruto

"You're such a whiner Naruto."

HMM.

_'He really is cute. I must tell him how I feel soon, but if I tell him now it will jeopardize the mission not to mention our own lives. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.'_

That thought scared Kiba more than anything, sure he feared the mission they are on, due to the high risks but this was worst. It would kill him if Naruto died.

A couple of hours past while they relaxed by the river fishing. Both content with each other. When all the sudden, Naruto's float went under.

"I caught one!" cried an overly excited Naruto.

The teen began to reel it in, but the fish was as stubborn as the blonde. Kiba rushed over to help, so together the pull against the fish.

"This is one stubborn fish." called the brunette

"I'm not letting this one get away from me." The Genin stated with determination.

"Together now, one, two, three pull"

"Again, one, two, THREE" Both shouted together.

With that final pull they drew the fish closer to the bank, Naruto started to reach out for the line. The ground was slippery, so he went sliding off the bank, but before he did, he instinctively grabbed hold of Kiba's arm and pulled him into the water with himself.

Both teens cried out in surprise as they went into the cool river. After emerging from the river both teens looked at each other, then at the fish which Naruto still had on the line. They just stared at it then looked back at each other.

"All that pulling for a small fish?" stated Naruto the laughter etching its way out.

Kiba just looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes shining with happiness. Then Naruto started to laugh; seeing his crush laughing like that Kiba started to laugh too. The merriment of the situation did not stop, and soon both were on the floor rolling around tears freely running down their cheeks while clutching their sides due to them laughing so hard.

"I-I-I can't stop laughing, it was so funny, all that work for that!" Kiba shouted barely containing his laughter.

"Well, I'm gonna have to stop or I'm gonna pee myself!" replied the blonde.

A few minutes past, their laugher died down, and both boys wiped their eyes as they made their way back to the camp.

"Is it even worth eating that?" ask the dog-nin pointing at the small fish on the hook.

"Waste not, want not. It'll go with the ramen I've got." answered the blonde.

"Before we do anything I'm getting out of these wet clothes." stated the fanged boy.

When that was said Naruto’s, head snapped up to look at the boy who started to undress in front of him.

His eyes started to bulge when the top came off; revealing a well sculptured chest and abs. Naruto began to drool in the corner of his mouth not to mention his trousers started to get very tight.

_'Well hello hot stuff, have a look at that sexy body.' Commented Kyūbi._

_'Will you stop that! It's hard enough as it is without you adding to my problem.'_ complained the Genin.

 _'Well, it's not the only thing that's_ ** _hard_** _. Is it kit?'_ teased the Kitsune.

"Hey Naruto! You aright?" inquired a concerned Kiba.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine just zoning out that's all." weakly assured the knucklehead, while shifting in his spot trying to hide a very **_big_** and **_hard_** problem from his teammate.

"Well okay, if you're sure?" the boy replied not completely satisfied with the answer but did not probe any further.

"I'm off to sleep then, I'll relieve you of guard duty in 4 hours. Then we could get going again."

"See you in four hours." replied Naruto.

The fanged teen took on last look at his crush and entered the tent. The Jinjuriki stayed there for a few minutes listening to his teammates breathing to indicate that he had indeed fallen asleep before he could relieve himself of his aching problem.

_'Finally, he's asleep, now to sort you out.'_

The Genin made a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

With a cloud of smoke, a replica of himself appeared.

"You stay here and keep a look out, while I'll go and take care of a problem." instructed the Genin.

The replica nodded his head in understanding. With that Naruto disappeared into a cluster of trees near the camp.

With a final look around, he began to slip his tanned hands into his waist band, hooking his fingers on both his trousers and boxers. The lower the material went gasps were heard escaping his rose-coloured lips as the cool breeze hit his stiff member.

His hands let his clothing go to just above the knees, and he began to slide them back up his body. With one gripping his member and the other gliding under his shirt until it reached his nipple. With a stroke of his hand the blonde began to pleasure himself. Moans escaped the back of his throat while one hand pinched and pulled on each nipple in turn while the other kept sliding up and down his shaft. Every so often he let the hand briefly rest on the leaking head, running his thumb across the slit.

Naruto's breathing began to become laboured as the pleasure rose in the pit of his stomach. More moans escaped from his lips, and to stifle the sounds he bit on them.

_Kiba_

_Kiba_

_Kiba_

With that final thought Naruto came hard, flinging his head back against the tree, while basking in the afterglow of the orgasm. He stood there for a few minutes, a smile growing on his face.

_'That just showed me what I think of Kiba.'_

_'Well Hallelujah! He's seen the light!'_

_'That was bloody intense for you.'_ Kyūbi stated while fanning herself.

 _'Oh, shut it you pervert! You're just as bad as the Pervy-Sage.'_ exclaimed the teen.

_'What I love boy-on-boy action. Why else would I help you get your man?'_

_'Ohh and one more thing.'_

_'What's that Kyu?'_ replied a blushing nin

_'I TOLD YOU SO!'_

After that he cleaned up his mess and made his way back. Upon reaching the camp, he noticed the replica was still here where he left it.

"Anything happened?"

The clone simply shook its head, and with that Naruto released the clone. He made his way to the tent to check on his teammate.

_'He looks so peaceful asleep. Maybe I'll pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel.'_

_'So, you like him then kit?'_ The fox sincerely asked.

_'I really do Kyūbi, thank you by the way for knocking some sense into my thick skull.'_

_'You're welcome kit.'_ Her blazing red eyes softening.

 _'I'll do everything I can to protect you and your hopeful new mate'_ this part though was kept from him.

The knucklehead took one last glimpse at his sleeping team mate then returned to guard duty.

Things were finally looking up for both.

Four hours had passed since Kiba went to sleep; the afternoon sky began to darken earlier than normal. Naruto had several clones keeping a perimeter around the camp, and every thirty minutes a clone would send back its report. As for the original, he was going over the mission details.

_'This is going to be hard. There is no way they we're gonna get out of this unscathed.'_

"What are you doing Naruto?"

On instinct he grabbed the kunai from his side-belt, spun around pointed it at the intruder. Upon seeing it was Kiba he put the kunai away.

"Oh, it's you Kiba."

"Who else would it be?" The fanged boy asked sarcastically.

The Genin looked at him and stuck his tongue out like a toddler. When Kiba saw that tongue, he wanted nothing more than to suck on the wet muscle. He felt a stir in his trousers.

 _'Not now! Please don't let Naruto notice'_ begged the embarrassed teen.

Naruto watched him stiffen and wondered why.

 _'Why did he stiffen for? I only stuck my tongue out at him.'_ wondered a confused blonde.

_'That's not the only thing that's stiffening.'_

_'What do you mean kyu?'_

_'Are you dumb? GRRRR! He's getting a boner'_ exclaimed an irate fox.

When she said that the boy discreetly looked, and sure enough there was a small tent forming. A blush started to creep across his cheeks, so he turned around to look like he did not notice anything. Kiba watched the blonde trying to see any sign that Naruto notice his tent.

 _'Did he just look at my crotch?'_ panic started to grip the boy. _'Surely he didn't. As far as I'm aware he's straight.'_

_'What if he finds out that I like him more than a friend? He is going to stop being my friend! Oh kami, I hate you sometime.'_

"I've got several clones making a perimeter around the camp at all times."

"OK...erm Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How am I supposed to get a report from them if all the info gets sent to you?" asked a slightly confused brunette.

"I knew you were going to ask, so I brought this with me." The blonde reached into his backpack which rested against the log he sat on. "It's in here somewhere. Where did I put that bloody scroll?" Kiba watched the teen rummage through his backpack, shaking his head at the site before him.

 _'He hasn't changed one bit'_ A smile crept across his face.

"Where is it? I defiantly put it in here." annoyance growing each second he couldn't find the scroll.

 _'It's in the side pocket where you put it.'_ answered an amused Kitsune. So, he looked in the side pocket.

 _'It's not there Kyūbi'_ the teen started to panic.

_'The other side kit.'_

The Genin looked in the other side pocket and found the scroll he was looking for. Kiba just rolled his eyes at the boy when he handed him the scroll. Once he handed it to him the boy stepped back while rubbing the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

On a closer look at the scroll, Kiba notice it had a blood red picture of the Kyūbi on each end of the scroll. The fox’s tails wrote two symbols: 'Hidden Fox'

When he saw that, his eyes widened at the symbols. The Jinchūriki noticed his friend’s facial expression.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto started to worry by the way his friend acted.

"Naruto, why is there two Kitsunes on the scroll?" asked the curious teen.

"Well they are known for their uncanny ability to slip unnoticed and are able to cause trouble when needed." supplied the blonde.

"Sweet. So how do I use the scroll?"

"I'll show you."

Kiba handed him the scroll, the knuckle head then untied it placing it on the floor. Naruto knelt by the scroll, he opened it and began a series of hand signs.

"Tori, Tora, Uma, I, U, Saru, Mi, Tatsu!"

When he finished the symbol sequence, he slammed his hand on the blank scroll. An explosion of smoke exited from the scroll. Kiba leaned over to get a better look, when he did, there was writing streaming down the scroll. Next to the writing there was a map.

"Wow, when did you get this?"

"Sixteenth birthday, anyway the map is in real time. So is the info, which is coming directly from the clones. It only activates for me put if you push some of your charka and blood on the seal in the centre, then you can activate this scroll." explained the blonde.

After hearing the explanation, Kiba bit his thumb to draw blood and he placed his injured hand on the seal while gathering charka in his hand.

"Activate."

"Right if that's everything I'm going to have a snooze before we set of again." yawned the blonde.

With that he disappeared into the tent leaving an amazed Kiba staring at the scroll in front of him.

"Naruto?"

The nin turned and looked for the boy, sniffing for him.

_'Where is he? I know.'_

The dog-nin made his way to the tent and poked his head in the doorway. What he saw he did not expect to see. Naruto stripping down to his boxers.

The fanged nin started to drool at the site in front of him. His eyed his team mates well defined back, and his eyes began to go lower memorising every contour of the blondes back. The animalistic eyes stopped at his arse. Two perfect globes equally proportioned. Kiba subconsciously licked his lower lip fighting the urge to jump the boy and have his wicked way with him.

_'No, I must resist the urge to take him. If his arse is that perfect, then he should be well equipped in the other department.'_

Blood stated to run down his nose. He was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed the blondie standing right in front of him in only his boxers.

"Is there anything I can help you with Kiba?"

 _'Ohh, yes there is! I need you foxy right now!'_ screamed a horny Kiba.

"N-No there isn't knuckle-head, I was just wondering where you went that's all." weakly replied the brunette.

"OK, well I'll see you soon then." smiled the blonde hiding his disappointment.

Kiba took that as his cue to leave the boy in peace. As he got to the entrance, he took one final glance at the blond. He wanted to say something to the boy but could not bring himself to do it.

Naruto watched the nin out of corner of his eye. he walked behind the boy and asked.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" his voice quivering with worry for the older boy.

The older boy noticed the worry in Naruto. He took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Nothing’s wrong Naruto, go to sleep and we'll leave in four." The fanged boy said reluctantly, avoiding eye contact with him. Just before he turned to leave Naruto caught his eye, brown on blue. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, staring into each other’s eyes. Emotions rushing through their eyes; Hope, Sadness, Desire, Passion... Love.

 _'Kiss him Kit.'_ whispered Kyūbi encouragingly.

 _'It's now or never.'_ The brunette thought quietly.

They stood facing each other, slowly, very slowly Kiba tilted his head down slightly. Not once breaking eye contact, Naruto started to tilt his own head, drawing closer together, giving each other time to pull back. Closer and closer they drew until they were mere centimetres apart. Kiba relished in the smell which the boy gave off: Vanilla and Ramen. Naruto could fell Kiba's breathe tickling against his rose-coloured lips. Kiba closed the final gap.

The kiss was sweet and soft, both closed their eyes. Kiba's left hand rose and was gently placed on Naruto's cheek, while the other rose and gently rested on the boy's waist. The blonde started to move his lips against Kiba's slowly as not to startle him. The blond gracefully manoeuvred his hands to the back of Kiba's neck.

The Chūnin responded to the kiss, his thumb began to stroke the genin's cheek. Naruto started to feel his heart swell with all the pent-up emotions, the brunette sensed the boy's emotions, neither could hold on to them anymore. Both teens started to pour all their emotions into the kiss, the brunette brought their heated bodies together.

Every curve of their bodies fitted perfectly. Naruto could feel the heat radiating of his soon to be lover, a tongue gently slipped across his lower lip requesting entrance.

The boy gave the wet muscle entrance, feeling it explore his mouth, brushing against his tongue occasionally. When Naruto gave the brunette permission to explore, Kiba could not believe the intense flavour's he had access to. A moan escaped the back of his throat, the genin's body responded to the moan, it sent shivers down his spine. The brunette’s hands flowed across the blonde’s body memorising every contour, and every curve of his body.

Kiba brushed his tongue against the blonds to get him to dance with his, Naruto tentatively did so, but became more confident with each passing second. The blond pushed the Chūnin's back into his own mouth and assaulted the brunettes wet cavern with a vengeance.

It was the blonds turn to moan, running his hands down the other boy's body, feeling everything, he had to offer but nether going any further than the waist. The brunette nipped his lovers tongue earning him a mewl from deep within the boy’s chest. That single sound sparked something inside of him. He had this sudden urge do mark the boy he held as his, but he could not bear to do it without Naruto's permission.

Both broke apart resting their foreheads together, taking deep breaths to slow down their ecstatic heart beats. A smile graced both of their flushed faces, both remained silent content with each other’s company. They stood there within each other’s embrace. Naruto moved his head, by resting it on his lovers’ shoulder. The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood up on end due to the soft breathing coming from the blond. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond protectively.

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be my Boyfriend?" Naruto asked timidly.

"I would love to Naruto" A smile gracing his lips.

"Really?" shocked with his answer.

"Yeah, why is that a shock?"

"Because I thought you were just kissing me to get your rocks off. You do know who I am don't you?"

"Of course I do your Uzumaki Naruto, The last Genin of Rookie Nine, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko and finally, if you'll still have me, my Boyfriend." stated the brunette with confidence and no sign of anger or hatred at Naruto being the Jinchūriki container to the Kyūbi.

"So, you know about Kyūbi then?" The boy asked, looking into the older boys’ brown eyes.

"Yeah, Tsunade told me the day you left. I was shocked at first then I started to remember the way the village acted towards you. I'm glad I didn't, and that I was one of your friends and I will be until I die, nothing will ever, EVER will change that Naruto remember that."

"I-I'm glad too, that I had someone like you to play with. And most of all I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend" Those last words filled him with so much happiness a single tear escaped is azure eyes.

Kiba noticed the tear, raising his hand to boy’s cheek and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Hey, hey why the tear?" gently inquired the brunette.

"Because I finally understand what Iruka-sensei meant."

Kiba did not inquire but he meant but made a mental note to ask later. But there was one thing he was going to ask.

"You know Naruto, we haven't sealed the deal yet." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" he said as realisation dawned on him.

"Well then we better seal it then." playfully replied the blond.

Their lips met again for the second time, slow to begin with as the seconds past the kiss grow more passionate. Hands started to explore the others body. While Naruto's hands travelled north, Kiba's travelled south, resting on his lovers’ arse. He gave them an experimental squeeze which earned him a squeak from the boy. Both teens came to a slow stop. Naruto gave a small lick to Kiba's right cheek earning him a growl in return. The brunette rubbed his nose along the side of Naruto's.

"You better get some sleep." suggested the brunette

"I'm really not tired." answer the blond cuddling close to the other.

"Well then, do you want to pack up early and head out?" inquired Kiba

"Sure, why not, might as well make up for lost time. If I correctly remember there's a small village on our way to our target." supplied the blond.

"I'll pack up you get rid of the traps." instructed Kiba with a smile.

Ten minutes past everything was done. With one last look around they headed north again. A small smile on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair travelled for a further day until they came across a small village. The village was on an island in the middle of the river. It's lights reflecting off the water like fireflies gliding through the water. The night sky was clear not a single cloud insight. A full moon hanging in the night, with thousands of stars scattered throughout the night sky.

"There it is." pointed out Kiba to the blond who just landed next to him.

"We should change if we’re going to gather Intel from this place." Offered the blond.

Kiba pulled out the scroll containing the Mission details, studying the information closely.

"We have a contact in this village, his name is Dai. From there we'll continue north-east until we arrive at the target." Supplied the Chūnin.

"Kiba do you have that storage scroll Baa-chan gave to us along with the mission scroll?"

"Yeah, it's in my scroll holster." The boy reached around unclipped the compartment allowing the scroll to slip out, catching it effortlessly, chucked it to the other male while he continued working out how they would make contact.

Naruto caught the scroll, untied it then proceeded to get what they needed from storage. He selected two black travel cloaks. He looks up saying.

"I'll be needing your head band, as not to arouse suspicion why we're here."

The blonde proceeded to reluctantly take his off as did the older boy passing his to him. With that done, they picked up the cloaks and travelled by foot to the village.

_'Kit be careful here. There’s ninja in the village up ahead, so be extra careful. Both of you.'_

_'We will Kyu, thanks for the heads up.'_

"Kiba. Kyūbi told me there are ninja up ahead in the village, so we have to be careful how we handle this." He relayed, donning on the travel cloak. Double checking everything, making sure that no detail was out of place. Pausing, he glanced over watching the other doing the same.

Sensing he was being watched, Kiba grabbed the boy by his hands and pulling him into some trees by the path. The younger boy yelped in surprise with the suddenness of the movement before being pushed up against a tree, and the older boy flushed against him. The moonlight rays penetrated the tree the teens were hiding behind, casting a shadow on the blonde’s features. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight mesmerizing the brunette. The elongated shadows of the leaves patterned his face with gaps where the moonlight graced his face.

_'He really is beautiful in the moonlight.'_ The Chūnin thought gazing at the Genin.

"What are you doing?" asked the blond with some anxiety etched into his voice.

"Something I've wanted to do all day." smirked Kiba leaning forward, capturing the other boys’ lips.

Naruto's eyes widened at the initial shock but began to close, losing himself in the feeling of the other boy. Kiba was on cloud nine, feeling the blond so close to him. The kiss became more passionate, hands began to wander.

Kiba ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, giving it willingly, moaning at the feeling of the intruding muscle. The brunette growled in response to the younger boy’s moan. Naruto blood began to travel south, due to the overload on his senses. Kiba's hand snaked around the cloth of the cloak, and with deliberate slowness began crawling up the blonde’s stomach lightly scratching his way up. A mewl emitted from the Genin's chest, spurring on the Chūnin to keep the assault up.

_'I can feel and smell his desire it's intoxicating.'_

The blond was driving the older teen crazy, Naruto shifted their position slightly rubbing their aching members together. A gasp escaped their abused lips, the blond reached a hand and placing it on Kiba's cover crotch. Small moans erupted from his throat.

"Naruto" in a hushed whisper.

The hand began to work its way up and down, mercilessly teasing the brunette smirking at the reaction he was getting. The Chūnin’s bit his lower lip to stifle any moans or growls he was making, then it stopped as fast as it started. The older boy stared at him like he had lost his mind, while the other had a grin on his face which the Kyūbi herself would be proud of.

Kiba emitted a low dominating growl and attack Naruto's neck nipping and sucking all the way up and down leaving small hickeys in his wake. Naruto froze up when is neck got attacked by a horny dog-nin.

_'What's happening I can't move.'_ asked a panicked blond

_'It's nothing to be worried about Kit. It seems that your neck is extra sensitive_. _Ohh when your finished fiddling with each other, tell him if he ever pushes you into anything you do not want to do, I will personally kill him.'_ Her anger and seriousness of the situation made the blond simply nod.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when the horn dog began to thrust, he crotch on to his.

Their breathing started to become patchy as they thruster against each other, moaning, growling and mewling were all the noises which were passing they are swollen lips. The Genin held onto the other boy as if his life depended on it.

"A-ah Kiba I-I'm close." whispered the teen into his lovers’ ear.

Those words sent a shiver down the boy’s spine.

_'Those noises he's making are fucking hot, I-I don't know how much more I can take.'_

"F-fuck Naruto, you’re so hot making those noise." breathed a laboured brunette.

Both teens were close, awfully close panting and they are thrust erratic.

_'He's about to let it all go any second now. And I'm gonna cum any time as well.'_

The Genin pushed his sweaty body against Kiba's, scraping his fingers against the Chūnin’s clothed back.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum Kiba, I can't hold on anymore."

"Let go. Let go." Breathed out Kiba, spurring the other on.

With those words, Naruto let all his pent-up pleasure out, a load moan escaped his lips. Upon hearing his younger lover moan, Kiba came, howling his release. Both teens leant against the tree basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. Naruto reached up placing a gentle hand on his lovers tattooed cheek, smiling, he paced his lips gently on the taller boys’ lips. Kiba smiling himself returned the kiss, soft but passionate pouring their emotions into it. They pulled away from each other’s lips. Kiba brought his nose down and brushed it against Naruto's emitting a soft growl, while the blond return with a mewl. After their breathing returned to a steady pace, Kiba intertwined his hand with Naruto's and walked back onto the path leading to the village. The smiles never faded from either of their faces.

Both teens continued walking towards the village hand in hand, smiling contently.

"Where will the contact be?" Inquired the blond.

"He runs the local tavern. That is where we will stay for one night then move to the base and complete the mission’s objectives." Stated the Brunette

The street did seem busy for the time of night, a few people going about their business.

"The tavern should be on the right." quietly spoke the brunette.

A minute passed as they walked along the street, until they came across the tavern. It was a moderate size, music and laughter drifting from the bar.

"Well this seems nice." Observed the blond

"Come on" Kiba said jerking his head towards the entrance.

They passed over the threshold, the blond noticed an empty table near the back of the bar. Pointing it out to the tattooed nin. Both masking their charka signatures, reducing suspicion. Kiba was constantly observing the patrons.

"We're not he only ninja in here." whispered the Chūnin.

"How many are here exactly?"

"Eight in total. Three Chūnin, three Jōnin and two Special Jōnin." Listed Kiba.

"I can feel their charka. We're gonna have to be extra careful here Kiba anyone of them could alert the base, that’ll make the mission that much harder."

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Worry etching across his whiskered cheeks.

An elderly man approached the teens with a tray of drinks.

"Good Evening, my name is Dai. What can I get you young lads?"

"Tea for two please, and a room as well." Replied Naruto.

"Certainly." Replied Dai cheerfully.

When the old man was out of ear shot. Naruto turn to Kiba silently asking _'Is that our contact?'_ The brunette gave a small nod. The whiskered nin noticed the other nin's ears twitching to side to side listening to every conversation in the bar.

Two minutes past when Dai returned with a pot of tea and two porcelain cups.

"Thank you."

Dai bowed to the teens before going off to serve his other customers. The blond proceeded to pour the freshly made tea, as he poured out the steaming liquid, he noticed a note at the bottom of the pot. Discreetly slipped it into his pocket. Kiba noticed this but showed no signs in his change of behaviour.

Meanwhile Kiba was focusing on a conversation two tables down from where they we are sitting.

"Is everything ready?"

"There are two shipments to be heading upriver in two hours."

"Good, we need those supplies."

"Have you heard anything from Ryu?"

"Surprising enough I haven't. That idiot always late with those supplies. I don't understand why the boss bothers with him."

" _I_ bother with him because he has useful contacts in Fire, Wind and in the Land of Waves. That is why I bother with him."

The tension shifted within seconds around that table. Both men stiffened at those words. The voice belonged to a women. She had a long deep purple kimono with white soaring cranes. Both men hastily got up from their chairs and bowed to the women in front of them.

"Matsuho-Sama. Forgive give us."

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion, Bunya. _But,_ never question my judgement again or I _will_ kill you." The venom dripping of each of Matsuho's words, cutting deep inside of the men installing the fear which was promised.

"Hai." Both men said at the same time.

She took one last look at her subordinates before taking her leave. As she turned, she noticed the teens sitting facing each other. She wouldn’t normally pay much attention to a couple of teens in the tavern at this time, but what caught her attention was the blond spiky hair, blue eyes. Three cuts on his cheek.

Naruto noticed the women looking at him, he remained unphased and continued talking to Kiba. But he could not shake the feeling he was having. It felt like he knew her. Kiba noticed the change in his teammate’s aura.

"Matsuho-Sama? Is everything OK?" Tentatively inquired Bunya.

"Yes, everything’s fine." with that she left.

Both men bowed again then resumed their drinks.

_'That boy! He can't be! Those marks on his cheeks, they look like whiskers!'_

_'So, the Fourth managed to seal away you away. Into his own brat!'_

An evil smirk plagued her face.

_'So old friend, you have finally found me. Let the games begin.'_

With that final though her smirk grows into a smile, a manic chuckle flooded from her.

Naruto noticed the men sitting back down at their table. He looked into Kiba's eyes, which shone with concern. So, he gave him a small smile to try and ease the boys worry. Seeing the other boy's small smile his worry eased a fraction but never going away. He leaned forward slightly then mouthed.

'What are we going to do about those supplies which leave in under two hours?'

Kiba leaned back to have a think as did the blond. His thoughts were interrupted when Kyūbi pulled him into her cage.

_'What is it Kyūbi?'_

_'When that women looked at you, did you get a feeling that you know her?'_

_'Yeah why? Do you know her?'_

_‘We used to be friends thousands of years ago.'_ She informed her host.

Naruto was lost for words trying to understand what she meant. When he found his voice again, he asked.

_'You knew her when she was sealed or...'_

Kyūbi watched as realisation flickered across his face. He looked at her with his eye's silently asking the question. The Kitsune solemnly nodded her head.

_'Shit. This is not good. Are you telling me that she is a demon in human form? Ohh this is fucking brilliant; this really is and why didn't you tell me this when she stared at me for a minute.'_

He continued his rant, arms waving all over the place

_SLAP_

The blond stood there shocked at being slapped by her, a handprint began to form on his right cheek. He pouted, rubbing the abused cheek.

_'Your just like Sakura-chan.'_

"Hey Naruto, are you there?" Kiba said, waving a hand in front of the others face.

"Yeah, where else could I go?" answered the blonde sarcastic.

Kiba looked at him shaking his head.

"Well, what are we going to do about those supplies which are leaving in an hour a half?" The brunette harshly whispered.

"I might be of some assistants." Came a quiet voice.

Both teens jumped at the sudden noise, turning to face their visitor. Both relaxed when they noticed it was Dai. The old man was standing there smiling at the teens.

"The note I passed to you has everything you need to take them out." conveyed Dai. "They have plagued us for too long. That is why we contacted Konoha."

Kiba got up and had a quick look around and noticed everyone had left. So, he went to sit next to his teammate Dai took his. While that was happening, Naruto took out the piece of paper and began to unfold revealing a map of the region.

He showed it to the boy next to him. The map before them was highly detailed, with mountain ranges, the full works.

"Wow. This is good. Who do this?" Asked a surprised brunette.

"Everyone helped. We want them gone from our homes; they are nothing but scum bags. So, we thought to aid in any way we could." Stated Dai, with pride and determination in his voice.

"Thank you this will help a lot. Do you know where the warehouses are located?" Inquired the teen.

"They're in this region." Dai pointed out.

"It's about a twenty-minute walk for us but you, half that time."

The teens continued looking over the map to decide what route to take.

"We need to take those out. Have you any ideas?" asked Naruto out load.

"Well we do have these." pointing to a box next to his feet.

"What's in there?" curiously Inquired Kiba.

Dai simply smiled, while picking up the box. The ninja noticed a sign saying: 'Highly Explosive'

"W-what's in there? “Asked a nervous blond

"Four prototype bombs." Explained the old man. "These four bombs, in theory, have the same destructive force of twenty paper bombs. They each have a timer on them for up to twenty-five minutes." Dai looked at them after his explanation. Each had shock written across their faces.

"So is there only four?" asked a nervous blonde

"Unfortunately, yes. We didn’t have the resources to create anymore."

Kiba watched the man in front of him; he was smiling, but his eyes showed sadness.

"We can use Kage Bunshin. It'll be the best way to deploy the bombs and cause havoc on them."

Naruto looked at the Kiba and nodded.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Two explosions of smoke erupted in the tavern. The clones walked through the smoke towards the occupied table. Upon reaching the table Naruto began giving instructions.

"I need both of you to change into random leaf shinobi who don't exists. Then take two of the bombs and conceal them in the transports but do not set the timer. While you two do that me and Kiba will head for the base. Remember we are counting on you to do your task. Stay hidden on the transports. Good luck."

With those final words the clones transformed into a man and a women.

The man was tall just shy of 6 foot, slender built with jet black hair which hung just above his aurora blue eyes. A scar running down the length of his face. The Female was the opposite; extremely beautiful, with hair that is golden like sunshine. Her eyes blazing orange, and her ice blue lips. Both wore the Konoha Haiti-ate as well as the standard Chūnin flask jacket.

They each took a bomb and placed it in a storage scroll. With a nod to the teens they left without a word.

"I think it would be a good idea to contact your Hokage, so she knows your still alive and what information you have gathered so far." suggested Dai.

"I think that's a good idea but what's the fastest way to send her the information?" Asked Kiba

A few minutes past while the two boys thought how to send information quickly and efficiently. Dai left the teens to get on with it. A minute more swept past, until Naruto had a brain wave.

"What's your idea?"

"Well I can call a summons to deliver our report to Baa-chan in no time." The blond stated confidently a smirk which grow across his face.

"Well, well. The famous Naruto Uzumaki does have a brain." Teased Kiba

"Hey! I do have one thank you" The blonde shouted indignantly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Well are you going to do it or just sit there like a spoilt brat who didn't get what he wanted?" asked the brunette, with sarcasm dripping of his words.

"Fuck you dog breath." Naruto retorted while giving the tattooed teen the finger.

The younger teen got off the chair, clearing a big enough space, he started to do the necessary hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

After the smoke cleared a green and blue toad hopped onto their table. He is eye's shifted side to side looking at the ninja.

"How can I be of service?" Inquired the messenger.

"Can you deliver this message to the Fifth Hokage as quickly as you can?" Stated the Brunette

"Of course, I'm one of the best messenger toads in the business." Boasted the toad with a confident smile on his face.

"Well then, take this to the Fifth immediately. We're counting on you." Kiba instructed the toad, while placing a sealed scroll in the pouch attached to his back.

"Right you are." Saluting the two ninja, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Ready to kick arse?" enthusiastically asked Naruto, slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Damn right." The brunette stated back, getting himself pumped.

Trees flew past as two figures moved swiftly through them, cutting through the dense forest. One jumped down gracefully, continued by the forest floor.

The other ninja flipped off the branch he was on, landing just ahead of his companion, stopping behind a large tree. Upon see him do so the other Chūnin skidded to a halt.

"What is it Akihito?" whispered the velvet voice of the blue lipped female.

"We're on the outskirts of the warehouses. I sense two guards patrolling this side they're twenty feet apart." replied the husky voice

"Well then, we have to dispose of them." A smirk spread across her face as she drew a kunai from her side pouch.

Akihito chuckled lightly shaking his head at her antics.

"You're really looking forward to spilling some blood?” She simply looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes, the smirk plastered on her lips. In a blink of an eye she was gone. “Can’t bloody sit still." Akihito vanished after his teammate.

Footsteps quietly colliding with the floor as they made their way towards the guards patrolling the area. Side by side both ran until they parted.

Akihito quickly ran towards the unexpecting sentry, pulling out a short sword. Closing the gap between both, stopping just behind a tree. Slowly peeking around the trunk, there, a few feet in front of him was his target.

The Chūnin watched closely as the other man begun to walk to his right, passing his spot. With one final check, he slowly crept around the tree keeping his breathing controlled. Raising his blade, in one swift movement the ninja grabbed the guard placing his free hand over his mouth to stifle any calls of help. Swiftly Akihito plunged the blade in the base of the neck.

The trapped guard struggled against him while trying to make a plea for help, but the only noise coming from his mouth was a muffled gargling sound. Warm blood streamed out of the wound, trailing itself down the front of the body.

The body started to go limp in his hold, the blood kept flowing out of the wound never stopping. Death finally took the sentry in a never waking sleep. Akihito removed his blade, and gently laid the guard done. Kneeling next to the deceased, the Chūnin said a small prayer before forming a series of hand signs. Placing his hand on the bloody body. “Earth Style: Earth burial" whispered Akihito. The ground started to descend with the body on top. A minute later the ground replaced itself. ' _I wonder how Chinaka is doing'_

Twenty feet away from his position, Chinaka stalked her target like a lioness watching her prey. He moved away from his spot walking in the opposite direction. Little did she know he had sensed her hiding.

She gracefully emerged from her hiding spot, no sound emitting from footsteps as she closed the gap between herself and the sentry. Two kunai came flying towards her, she dodged them effortlessly, slinging three back at her attacker. Seeing them coming he parried them before forming a hand sign.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Needles" Shouted the guard. Hundreds of bolts of lightning erupted out of his mouth streaking towards her. Instincts kicking in she dodged them but just a split second to late, the searing heat burning her arm. Recovering quickly Chinaka get into a series of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Hurricane"

Wind started to pick up faster and faster, until a hurricane formed. The guard kept firing the thunder needles at her. Chinaka kept the hurricane going in front of her, faster it went, the needles started to merge with it. She only intensified the strength of her attack. The sentry's eyes widened when he realised that he was helping her. He ceased his attack and stood in shock at the ferocity of the hurricane. The area surrounding them became to warp as a result of their intense fight. Tree's began to be uprooted, leaves nearest her were being shredded off their branches. The earth started to become scorched with the lightening striking it at random.

"This is for you arse hole." letting the hurricane go, launching it towards her opponent. It came streaking towards him tearing up the ground along its path. Bolts of lightning striking everything in range, he stood rooted to the spot. The fear clenching to him like an iron vice showing no signs of relinquishing its hold. Seconds later it ripped him from his spot slinging him round in circles suffocating him with the sheer pressure. A sudden ear-piercing screech erupted from the guard’s throat as lightening coursed through his body lighting up his skeletal system. Again, and again his skeleton light up, skin starting to burn. Seconds pass by the screeching quieting down, until only the rushing sound of the wind, the crackling of the lightening could be heard.

Chiyako dispersed the jutsu, letting the charred body fall to the ground unmoving. Walking up to the burned body she held her nose as the acidic stench came off the charred misshapen body lying in a heap upon the ground.

"That's one less idiot in this world." she stated looking down at the mangled body.

Okahito came sprinting from behind her, his eyes widen at the devastation she created.

"Can't you do anything quietly?" He shouted, annoyance present in his voice. "This was supposed to be an infiltration, does not mean go in guns blazing!"

"So what? It's not like they didn't know we was here already?" Chiyako replied carelessly.

Now her team-mate was livid. "Well they do now! Are you really that incapable of doing anything quietly?"

"Oh, keep your hair on will you. Anyway, I had to get him back he got me with his bloody attack!" her voice shown disbelief that she got hit.

The Chūnin had a look at her burnt arm, making it look like he cared. When she turned her head to look at the forest scanning for more guards. 

_SLAP_

"OUCH THAT BLOODY HURT YOU IDIOT!" Cried the orange eyed Chūnin.

"That serves you right for not using your head for once in your life!" She just glared at him trying to burn a hole into his Aurora blue eyes, but he just stared straight back with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Come on, let’s continue this task without any more commotion, _please_."

"I promise nothing."

"I suppose that'll have to do" sighing he signalled to her to move out, with blink of an eye they leaped through the forest keeping their guard up just in case anyone attacked them now the alarm was raised.

The night air swept its way around the warehouses like a never sleeping serpent, make flames dance ecstatically as it swept past them. The guards clutching their cloaks to stave of the chill. Inside the warehouses there was a buzz of activity, crates being moved ready for loading.

"Come on get those grates loaded onto those boats! We have a deadline to meet!" Shouted Bunya

"Hai!" The loading crew shouted in response doubling their efforts to make the deadline.

"Bunya-Sama!" Cried a guard running towards the man.

"What is it?" asked Bunya turning to the guard with a slight annoyance showing on his face.

"We have had reports of a commotion near Delta patrol position, they are not responding to any attempts of communication." reported the out of breath sentry.

"What? Send Alpha and Omega to they're last know position and find the intruders, I want them brought to me at once!" Barked Bunya with an anger mark appearing on his head.

"Yes, sir!" The guard begun to carry out his orders dispatching Alpha and Omega to Delta's last position.

_'Matsuho-Sama is not goon be happy if this place falls'_ An involuntary shudder rippled through his body.

"Your right, I won't be happy if this place falls to intruders." an icy voice spoke right behind him.

He wiped around coming face-to-face with her. Her black eyes boring into his hazel ones, the Jōnin had to suppress a shudder. Stepping back from her and bowing low saying.

"Matsuho-Sama what an unexpected surprise to see you here."

She kept the intense gaze on him, waving her hand dismissively to the welcome she was given. Looking around at the men working hard to load the supplies on two the boats before turning back to face her subordinate.

"What are you going to do about the intruders?"

"I've sent Alpha and Omega to Delta's last position, if they encounter the intruders they are to be capture and brought to me." Explained Bunya confidently as he could without him shrinking under her gaze.

"Let this place fall Bunya, and the intruders will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?" the venom dripping of each word she spoke. The K.I am flooding of her, the Jōnin stood wide eyed trying not to give into the fear which was gripping his heart.

"H-Hai." Bowing to her again, coming out of the bow she was gone, but the K.I still lingered.

Alpha and Omega arrived at Delta's last know location, spreading out scouring the area for their missing comrades. Minutes passed as they searched.

"Over here, I've found something!" Came a call from within a group trees.

A rush of footsteps could be heard from every direction, travelling towards the voice. When they got to the others position, no one spoke gazing around at the area in front of them. Uprooted trees burn marks scattered throughout the area, a tail of broken earth running along the _breadth of the ground, stopping short of a mangled burnt corpse. A few of the men vomited violently emptying their stomach's._

"You two, take care of the corpse, give him the burial and respect that he deserves, while the rest of us will hunt down those intruders and make them pay for what they have done." said the captain with anger etching in his voice.

A chorus of acknowledgement rang through the air followed by a sounds of feet colliding with tree branches. The two guards remand behind and began getting the funeral underway.

The Chūnin reached the warehouses, dropping down behind a stack of crates carefully observing the area deciding what would be their next course of action.

"We need to kill everyone quickly and efficiently; no mistakes can be made with this." whispered Okahito.

"Just my cup of tea, wiping people out." gleefully whispered Chiyako, her eye's shining with happiness.

"You know, you creep me out sometime when you act like that." softly spoke the Chūnin suppressing a shudder.

"I don't care. How are we going to wipe them out quickly if there's at least a couple dozen of them, not to mention the guards are ninja?" Inquired the Blonde

"For this one we need to work together, quick and clean. There is no room for error." ignoring the annoyed sound his team-mate made. And continued laying out the plan. "Kill the guards first then finish everyone else. Got it?"

With a nod they executed the plan with the killer skill. Jumping up onto the roofs of the opposite warehouse they began their strikes. Kunai began to rain down on the unexpecting guards, embedding deep within their targets, puncturing the skin like a hot knife slicing through butter. As the ninja moved skilfully, dodging in coming attacks returning them with no mercy. Chiyako disappeared into the warehouse, while Okahito continued taking out the guards in his way.

Chiyako was having the time of her life killing everyone in the warehouse, a smile plastered on her face never faltering striking fear in her enemy's. Her katana gracefully slicing through everyone who opposed her in battle. Higher and higher the body count grew, remaining unfazed by the cries of pain. She danced fluently, her enemies dropping at her feet. The dance ended when the last one fell to his knees, the head rolling off his shoulders. A gentle push with her index finger it collapsed on the floor.

Okahito was having just as much fun as Chiyako but held more respect for them than she did. He made sure the strikes where fatal to minimize the pain is opponents were in, however he was not as quick as she was. He received his fair share of wounds, nothing major but still made him wince in pain if he moved the wrong way. As he crushed his last two opponents with his earth grip, he strolled over to the door opening it and emerged out of it like a mouse expecting to be caught.

"Well, you took your time old man." spoke a velvet voice with sarcasm present in her tone.

The voice made him jump out of his skin pulling his sword ready to kill.

Landing back on his feet he simply stared daggers at his companion who was trying not to laugh, the merriment clearly shone in her eyes.

"I bloody hate you." spat Okahito trying to hide his face from her due it is going red with embarrassment. Now the laughter started to etch its way out of her mouth, harder and harder it became for her to hold it in.

"Oh, shut up." the Chūnin said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the final warehouse.

The blue lipped Chūnin ripped her hand from his hold, both went into a sprint to the last warehouse. Turning a corner abruptly coming to standstill. Before them stood forty or so guards all with their weapons ready, a few feet in front of them stood Bunya. Anger rippling through him, he spoke.

"How dare you! How dare you course me all this! Because of you I have lost a lot of men. Now you are going to pay with your lives. Get them!"

A war cry exploded from the guard’s mouths as they ran towards the ninja. Getting ready themselves they rushed towards them. Blades glistering with the blood of the slain men collided with flesh, parring blows, one by one the guards began to fall. The two Chūnin where becoming tired but kept up the offensive, then were forced on the defensive. Metal against metal, flesh against flesh.

"I can't keep it up for much longer, I'm running low on chakra to keep this speed." stated Chiyako while punching a guard in the face while her katana was buried in another’s chest.

"Same here." replied Okahito slinging two kunai at two men on his right one planting itself in his throat while the other one embedded in his right eye, breaking the neck of the man in front of him. Slowly they were making headway towards the warehouse punching, kicking, stabbing, hacking, and breaking a few bones and necks on the way.

Bunya watched as his men failed to kill the ninja. Slowly he started to walk backwards to the warehouse his eyes fixed on the battle taking place. Turning he ran inside not looking back at the carnage taking place.

"Get those supplies out of here!" he shouted to the captains. They did not need telling twice, so they set sail up the river.

A sudden chill enveloped him; his breath visible. Turning he was greeted by Matsuho. Her soulless eyes burning with anger.

"I told you Bunya if they don't kill you, I _will_."

With that final word she smashed her fist into his chest, the sound of braking bones echoed throughout the warehouse. The Jōnin face went white at the sudden attack, blood started to trickle down the side of his open mouth. Retracting her hand from the hole in his chest, she ripped out his still pumping heart.

"It seems that you won't be needing this anymore." her cold voice spoke, in seconds green flames enveloped the beating heart. She started to laugh at the site.

Her subordinate eyes became lifeless, his body toppled to the ground, his clothes stained red with his never stopping blood. It ran down over his cloths and began to form a puddle on the concrete floor. Extinguishing the flames, Matsuho took one final look at him then tilted her hand to allow the ashes of his heart to fall on him.

The last guard fell in front of Okahito, his companion finishing hers off as well. Cleaning his blade then placing it back into its sheath, Chiyako doing the same walked exhaustedly but to him, both feeling fatigued.

Pointing to the warehouse in front of them, they made their way towards it. Stepping inside a shudder travelled down both of their spines, a dark aura lingered yet no sign of anyone. Chiyako noticed a bloodied body lying in the middle of the room. Approaching it cautiously hands on their weapons ready to draw them at a moment’s notice, reaching the body, they noticed it was the Jōnin in charge of the guards. Okahito inspected his body more closely while his teammate looked around the room.

"His heart was ripped out while he was still alive." softly spoke the blued eyed ninja. "Whoever did this didn't care how much he suffered."

"It looks like the two boats haven't long left. If we leave now, we can catch up with them." Observed the orange eyed ninja.

"OK, Let’s get going." He spoke rising from his previous position.

Running towards the river, five minutes past until the two boats came into view. Both used the last bit of chakra to get themselves aboard the boats unnoticed. Climbing into the bowl of the ships, finding the cargo hold. Sneaking behind some crates they rested as their mission was complete. Closing their eyes for the first time, allowing their bodies to relax and to allow themselves to recover.

The first streams of sunshine streaked across the early morning sky, slowly birds started to sing their songs. Sunlight graced the Hokage Monument, revealing the stone faces. A warm breeze travelled throughout the village. Tsunade watching the sunrise peeking over the mountains let out a small sigh, no word has yet been received from the two-man squad she sent six days ago. A knock echoed through her office, taking one more glance outside she turned to the door.

"Enter"

Shizune walked into the office holding a stack of scrolls. Tsunade eyed the scrolls with hatred, trying to make them disappear.

"You know, they won't disappear if you stare at them like that." Her apprentice joked, a smile never leaving her lips.

"You’re not the one who has to deal with all the reading and signing of these damn reports." the medi-nin mumbled. Shizune kept smiling placing the reports and other documents in front of the Fifth.

"Any word yet?" her voice laced with worry.

"You both worry too much; they are both capable ninja." came an amused voice. Both looked at the open window. Sitting causally was Jiraiya; His white long spiky hair, two red tattoos under his eyes.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry.”

"He's grown into a fine young man; his parents would be proud of the ninja and man he has become." proudly spoke the Sannin.

"Kiba Inuzuka has also grown, ever since he lost to Naruto he's stepped up to the plate." chipped in the brunette. Hearing that name, Jiraiya rubbed his chin concentrating on something. His old teammate simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Inuzuka, Inuzuka. Is he the kid who has those fanged tattoos on each side of his face? Inquired the tattooed ninja.

"Yes, why?" asked the medi-nin.

"Naruto mentioned him a couple of time while we were travelling. He had that smile every time he spoke about him. The same one his father had every time he talked about Kushina." replied the white-haired man.

Jiraiya looked out over Konoha, market stalls being filled with a variety of goods. Ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going about their duties. Turning back into the office, his face held a serious expression.

"So, no word. How long has it been?" he Inquired

"Six days. That is unusual for both, I normally get a report by now." the blond said with a serious tone. A plume of smoke exploded in front of her, startling the Hokage. The smoke cleared in seconds revealing a blue and green toad.

"A messenger toad?" spoked the young apprentice.

"I have one letter here to be delivered to the Fifth Hokage." stated the toad looking around for the fifth. His eyes falling on the toad sage. “Jiraiya-Sama it's good to see you. Have you by any chance seen the Hokage?"

The white-haired Sani’s eyes widened, with several sweet marks appearing on his face. Nodding fast like a hamster on caffeine pointing behind the toad. A wave of K.I washed over the office, the walls and windows begun to buckle under the serge of chakra emanating from behind the toad. A massive sweat mark dropped down his face. An extremely pissed off Tsunade stood up cracking each of her fingers, the look on her face was murderous. If anything looked at her, they would be killed ten times over. Her fist collides with the toad, launching him through the adjacent wall, spinning like a Catherine wheel. Shizune ducking quickly as to not be hit by the flying toad. Smashing through wall after wall until he collided with a solid concrete wall. Staying suspended on the wall for a few seconds, until gravity took hold of him, sliding down the wall.

The fifth brought down her fist and started to walk towards the toad, still with murder in her eyes. The amphibian shakily got up, looking back at the destructive path he made, lights flickering and sparking. Before he could move, he was lifted into the air by his message pouch rotated until he was face to face with the Hokage.

"I did not mean to startle you Hokage-Sama." the toad spoke, fear lacing each word. Minutes past each staring into each other's eyes. Neither backing down, finally the medi-nin strode back to her office the K.I and chakra still present but began to merge with the background. Slinging the coloured toad on the desk, before picking up her seat and sitting in it. Her piercing gaze never leaving the toad.

"I presume the message is from Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka?" asked the Hokage with authority.

"Yes M'lady." bowing low to her as he spoke, raising a hand to unfasten the pouch containing the report. Handing it to her, while his head still bowed. Taking it from his opened webbed feet, placing it in front of her untying it in the process. Shizune walked up to the toad bowing to him, lifting him up gently as to not cause any more damage to the messenger. The young medic started to heal his wounds sustained by the fifth’s insane strength.

Reading it over, eyes travelling across its contents a small smile graced her lips as she read. The K.I and chakra dispersed intently as relief lifted her foul mood. Watching his old teammate, Jiraiya noticed the change in her. He is old eyes grew soft; a gentle smile grew on his lips. As quickly as the mood lightened it disappeared.

"What is it Tsunade?" his voice grieve. Looking at him she chucked the scroll at him, before resting her head on her hands, deep in thought. While she was doing this, Jiraiya read over the report. Finishing the report, a long sigh passed his lips, silence fell over the office each in deep thought.

"What are you going to do?" inquired the Sannin looking out of the window until turning his head to look at the fifth. A pregnant pause hung between them, communicating without words. Tsunade nodded her head to the sage, returning it he was gone. Shizune finished healing the messenger taking him back to desk, then taking her place behind the Godaime.

"Shizune summon team Guy here at once!" shout the Medi-nin.

"At once Lady Tsunade." said the young apprentice, bowing to her before running out of the door.

"Do you require me for anything M'lady?" timidly ask the amphibian.

Pondering the question for a few seconds she shook her head as a sign of dismissal. Noticing that he was being dismissed he bowed saying.

"Good day to you Lady Tsunade." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reaching for her bottom draw, pulling out a small bottle of sake and a small porcelain cup. Pouring the liquid contents into her cup then downing it in one gulp. Wiping the remains off her lips with her sleeve. Placing the bottle and cup back into the draw, she pulled out a cream and gold scroll. Untying the ribbon, she laid it down on her desk and begun to write.

The world outside her office continued without a care in the world. Time past she finally finished her letter, tying it back up and then sealing it. Resting her head back onto her hands deep in thought. A crisp knock at the door echoed in the room, the Godaime simply diverted her gaze to the door waiting for it to open. As if on cue it opened allowing team Guy to enter followed closely by Shizune.

Team Guy consisted of; Tenten the only female in the team, her teammates are Neji Hyūga and finally Rock Lee. Each of them filling in front of the Hokage, Guy standing slightly in front of his team. Each bowing to the Hokage, before Guy speaks.

"You sent for us Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes, I have an A-rank mission for you. I need you to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage immediately." stated the fifth looking at each of her loyal subordinates, noticing a small blush ghost over Lee's cheeks. Inwardly smiling she thought to herself, while doing a victory dance.

_'Ha-ha I knew it! Lee has feelings for Gaara. I soo won the bet Hehehe cough up Hyūga you owe me.'_

Neji noticed the faint smile on her face and discretely looked at his teammate standing next to him, he too noticed the slight blush on his cheeks turning his attention back on the Hokage. Their eyes meet, her smirk was now one her face, the Jōnin bowed his head in shame at losing to the worst gambler in the world. Lee was oblivious just like his sensei, while Tenten picked up on what was happening a small giggle escaped her lips. The moment the giggle left her lips five sets of eyes were on her.

"Sorry" she said timidly feeling her face go red with embarrassment.

"As I was saying, you are to leave immediately and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage. This scroll can only be opened by him and only him. If by and chance this scroll is, it will create an explosion capable of wiping out everything in a mile radius. Do I make myself clear?" authority ringing in her voice.

"Hai!" responded the ninja in front of her.

"Go!" with that they left to carry out their mission. Once the door closed, Tsunade swung around in her chair staring out of the window. Watching everything that's just happened Shizune approached her master saying.

"Is it really that bad? To send Master Jiraiya and an urgent message to Gaara? What was on the report to make you act like you have?"

Sighing Tsunade responded by gravely nodding her head, but without saying a word. Taking the answer, she was given, she bowed before returning to her other duties. As she reached the door, the fifth said.

"When Kakashi has returned spend for him."

"Very well master." she responded, turning back to the door opening it and closing it after her.

Staring outside, Tsunade thought

_'This changes everything.'_

Stuck in her thoughts ignoring the piles of paperwork mounting on and around her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

A severe thunderstorm was heading in from the Northwest, heavy dark clouds where being dragged relentlessly by a mighty wind. Treetops were bowing to the wind, leaves getting thrown side-to-side. Two ninja battled against the unrelenting wind, their pace hindered but pressed onto their objective.

An hour passed, still they pushed forward, determination was the only thing that was driving them. The wind remained just as strong, loud rumbling could be heard above the howling of the wind. Kiba stopped and glanced around to try and find some shelter, noticing a small cave to his right, grabbing Naruto by his arm, pointing to the cave. Noticing the cave, the blond nodded in understanding, both trudged towards possible shelter.

Reaching the mouth of the cave, both drawing their kunai, silently creeping into the cave. Seconds passed while they searched the cave for any signs of life, finding none they repocketed their weapons.

A growl emanating from the blonde’s stomach, Kiba turned to look at him going red with embarrassment.

"Hungry, are we?" he teased, another growl answered his question.

Naruto going bright red, started to look around for somewhere to set up a fire. Kiba chuckled at him, finding a place to sit, taking off the travel cloak chucking it over a boulder next to him. The blond found a suitable area to start a fire. In minutes, the cave started to warm up, a small pot of soup was cooking gently. A comfortable silence encompassed the teens, sitting across from each other.

"Naruto?" softly asked the brunette.

"Hmm?" replied the blond looking at the brunette.

"Can we talk?"

Those three words collided with the Genin like a highspeed train. His demeanour was calm on the outside but on the inside was in complete turmoil.

_'I know this was too good to be true. He’s gonna say thanks for everything but no thanks'_

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"About us?" replied the brunette as if they were talking about the weather.

This just increased the inner turmoil raging inside of him. Kyūbi sensing the turmoil listened to the conversation, she was getting ready to ripe the Chūnin apart for hurting her _Kit_. No one breaks his heart and lives to see the light of day again. Naruto plucks up the courage and asked.

"What about us?"

"Well I was wondering are we going to tell everyone or are we gonna keep it a secret?" conveyed the brunette, getting up and walking over to sit next to his blond. Sitting crossed legged, he wrapped his muscled arm around the younger teens waist and hoisted him onto his lap. The Genin let out a surprised sequel when he was lifted. Kiba looked down at him with a surprised look on his face. Looking up at him, noticing the look on his face he buried his face in the brunette’s chest, hiding his embarrassment.

Kiba smiled at the blonde’s antics, wrapping his arms around the boys' waist, feeling the younger teen snuggle up closer. The Chūnin planted a kiss on top of his blonde’s head, breathing in his unique smell.

Kyūbi relaxed considerably while watching the teens interacted with each other. Noticing how submissive her host was, but also noticed he calmed him down almost instantly. While the brunette was gentle with him, holding a lot of care and love for her kit. A quality which she held high above all.

"I want to tell Iruka and Kakashi. Ohh not to mention Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin. If I didn't tell them, the old coot will make my life hell and possibly kill you, and pervy-sage will just ignore me. And I can't deal with that, they're family to me." quietly spoke the blond.

"I was wondering are Iruka and Kakashi an item?" Inquired the tattooed teen.

"Yeah they are. And when I next see that porn lover, I will be having some words with him." stated Naruto, his words holding the promise of pain to the silver haired man.

"Someone has more of a mother hen complex than Iruka does over you." joked Kiba, slightly nudging the boy on his lap.

"I don't care, he's always been a father figure to me, so I don't care who they are, my old sensei or not, they still have to get my approval to date Iruka." protectively stated the Genin. "By the way. What do you want to happen about us?"

Kiba pondered the question for a bit then said.

"Well my team and my sensei are a must, but then again I think everyone in Rookie Nine need to know as they have been there for us no matter what."

"What about your family?" nervously asked the blond

Silence came after that question, the only sounds which could be heard were the crackling of the fire, the howling wind as it passed the mouth of the cave.

"I don't know Naruto; I really don't know what I'm going to do about my family. But I do know Akamaru is fond of you."

Smiling to himself Naruto watched the flames danced around the fireplace. Steam started to rise from the pot hanging over it. Reluctantly he got up from the comfy position he was in, giving the soup a stir, scooping a mouthful onto the utensil. Bringing the steaming liquid to his mouth, he blew on it gently a few time, before tasting it.

The Chūnin stayed seated watching the Genin work, mesmerised by the way the firelight illuminated his face.

_'Yep, he's the one for me'_ A smile accompanied that thought.

"Dinner is ready. Go get your bowl." Instructed the knuckleheaded nin.

Doing as he was told, he walked over to his backpack, retrieving the needed utensils as well as his bowl. Walking over to the fire, he picked up the warm ladle, giving the soup a quick stir before pouring the steaming liquid into his bowl. Naruto watched the older teen from his spot, noticing how the light turned the brunette eyes from chocolate brown to a soft honey.

Both ate in silence next to each other, a warm feeling encompassed them. The wind started to calm down, but still it was relentless.

"It's calmed down somewhat, let’s get this mission done tonight so we can get home."

Packing up in record time, they gave everything a once over, satisfied they left and begun making their way towards the base.

Two hours flew by, loud rumbling could be heard over head. Running up an embankment, they crouched when they reached the top. Just over the top of the embankment was the base.

The base was a fortress, guards patrolling the high walls. The main doors to the base were wooden but reinforced with cast iron plating. The main base itself was castle, with towers rising to the sky.

To the side were two boats pulling into the harbour. Another massive rumble of thunder echoed through the air. Very slowly water started to fall from the clouds until they burst open, dropping their heavy loads. Feeling the rain drops Kiba looked up noticing how dark the clouds were. Naruto on the over hand mumbled.

"Could this day get any worse?"

As if Karma herself laughed, bolts of lightning streaked across the darkened sky, several bolts contacting the top of the towers. Kiba just looked at the blond.

"You just had to say that phrase. Didn't you? Ohh the bloody irony." Kiba said sarcastically.

The Genin just ignored him, watching the guards to see if there was any way through the defences. The guards were in pairs, passing each other every 10 minutes. The guards on the wall were stationary, for thirty minutes before going to a different place on the wall. In the time Naruto was observing the guards, Kiba stealthily scouted the area, to see if there were any extra surprises instore for them. He came across a few guards, taking them out swiftly and decisively leaving no evidence behind. Making his way back he found the blond where he left him, crawling next to him he asked.

"Have you found a way in?"

"The ground troops pass each other every 10 minutes. The ones on the walls are stationary for 30 minutes before moving to another part of the wall. They swap when the guards on the ground do so, there's no way we're getting through that way." summarised the blond. During the lowdown, Kiba was looking at the guards then an idea popped into his head.

"Naruto, what do you see the guards wearing?"

"Armour why...? Oh, you’re good"

"Well, why thank you." boasted the brunette, giving him a gin showing off his canine.

"So how are we going to get the armour?" asked the Genin. The Chūnin signalled him to follow him, sliding down the bank they made their way through to where Kiba's last skirmish took place. Quickly checking around the area for any missed traps or any other surprises lying in wait for them. Naruto stayed alert as Kiba rummaged through a group of bushes, muttering to himself. The blond eavesdropped on his conversation with himself.

"Bloody bushes. I put them in here not ten minutes ago, so what they decided to grow legs and walk out of here? Ouch, bloody thorns."

Naruto snickered quietly, listening to him mumble under his breath. A sudden movement caught his eye, drawing his kunai, Kiba standing back-to-back to the whiskered boy. Sniffing the air, the wind and rain making it hard to get a strong scent of anything. They stayed vigilant, not moving from their position, the rain running along the raised kunai’s dripping off the pointed tips.

Lightening continued to light the darkened sky; time passed as the teens stayed back-to-back not lowering their defence. Another sudden movement caught the brunette’s eye, a deep growl resonated in his throat as a warning to whatever was circling them. The animalistic eyes narrowed into fine slits, every muscle tensing as if getting ready to attack whatever was toying with them. A pair of rose lips rested against his ear whispering.

"Calm down, don't do anything stupid."

A shiver rippled its way done his back, muscles easing up slowly but his eyes staying narrow. The bushes started to rustle violently, both getting ready to defend themselves, when a light brown rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Sweat marks ran down the back of their heads. Kiba's anger boiled over, lunging forward to kill the rabbit, but he was being held back by the blond. The rabbit scarpered back into the bushes.

"Will you calm down." hissed the blond whilst restraining his teammate.

"I'm gonna find that bloody rabbit and I'm gonna skin it alive!" exclaimed the brunette, his arms moving in all directions trying to break free from Naruto.

Naruto thinking quickly, he bit the Chūnin's neck enough for the brunette to yelp out in surprise. Stopping his ecstatic arm movements, he simply stood there in shock not knowing what to make off the sudden attack on his neck. Noticing his stilled demeanour, Naruto removed himself completely from Kiba, watching his back.

Kiba noticed the sudden loss of heat from his teammates body, missing that he faced the blond. Choosing to speak first he asked.

"Did you really just do that?"

"Yeah I did otherwise that poor bunny wabbit wouldn't have seen it's family again. And that is not fair, just because the big, mean, scary dog wanted to skin it alive." he said honestly. "What is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that you said, 'bunny wabbit' instead of 'bunny rabbit'." stated the Chūnin.

"Ohh, is there something wrong for me to say 'wabbit' instead of 'rabbit?" challenged the knucklehead.

"No there's nothing wrong with it. I just didn't except you to say that." answered the brunette raising his hands in defeat.

"Thought not. By the way, the armour you were looking for is in those bushes over there, not in the one you were looking in." stated the blond, pointing to a chest plate partly sticking out.

Deciding not to say another word to the annoyed teen, he walked over to the chest plate and begun to remove the rest of the amour. Turning to Naruto he gave him a quick look over, then turning to look at the amour in front of him. Both were larger than the pair of the teens, however seeing as this was the only option they had to get in, it was better to take the risk than not at all. Handing the younger teen his uniform, both boys changed in silence, finding the armour was lighter than expected.

"Kiba can you help me with the chest plate please?" asked a frustrated teen, his arms stuck in the plate.

Finished with putting his one on, he walked over to the struggling teen. After a few seconds of wiggling and a few chose words from the blonde’s mouth, he was finally sorted.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap." reprimand the brunette, wagging his finger.

"What are you my mum?" retorted the teen.

"No, but I am older than you, so you'll do as your told. Now let us get this over and done with." stated the Chūnin authoritatively, leaving no room for smart mouth remarks from the Genin.

A small huff was the only answer he got. Indicating to put the helmets on, both noticed a sudden change in the amour. It began to shrink to their size, leaving them with enough movability to fight.

"That's so cool." whispered Naruto in amazement. His teammate simple nodded in agreement, tapping the younger teens shoulder indicating it was time to move.

Both sprinted towards the fortress, mother nature showing no mercy to the land, throwing everything she had at the determined ninja.

Rain and lightning plagued the land, the mighty wind showing no mercy. Two armoured figures raced across the rain-soaked ground, water cascading down the armour. Closer they drew to the fortress, a mighty rumble echoed through the sky silence ensued before several claps of lightening erupted from the clouds. Lighting everything.

Closer they drew until they could see the walls, slowing down they paused briefly, before making their way to the main gates. Walking side by side, neither able to start a conversation, with the anxiety weighing their stomachs down like a dead weight. The scoop of the fortress was finally sinking in, neither one knew it was as big as it was. Two guards came into view walking straight for them, conversing lightly together, both teens tensed slightly, hands causally laying on the swords tied around their waists.

Closer they drew, Naruto's hand discreetly encompassed the handle, eyes narrowing watching closely, Kiba noticing the action shook his head slightly but not dropping his own defence. The guards passed the teens, giving them a nod in acknowledgement before continuing their conversation. Each of them began to breathe easier after the encounter, a smile graced the brunettes’ lips; the disguises were working.

Further they walked in silence, the rain started to ease off. The clouds were gradually lighting up, the wind was still as strong. Approaching a corner, both readied themselves just in case anyone noticed they didn’t belong there. Reaching the corner, they were greeted by an encampment, Large black and purple tents, with a green dragon insignia. Flags everywhere with the same colours and emblem. Soldiers walking around, some sitting around fires laughing and eating. Taking a deep breath, they made their way through the sea of tents and soldiers. Several minutes past as the made their way through, some of the men nodding their heads in acknowledgement some say "Hey". The teens returned the greeting back to them, everything was going well until they were stopped.

"You two, come here." Ordered a soldier, wearing a different uniform than the teens. Doing as they were told, they marched themselves to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Kiba

"Why are you two back here for?" inquired the commander looking between the teens waiting for an answer.

"Well you see sir..." Kiba started to get nervous, as he could not think of a decent enough excuse to say.

"I'm waiting." the annoyance present in his voices, his grey eyes piercing into Kiba's chocolate brown ones.

Naruto was about to open his mouth before.

"Commander what the hell do you think you’re doing with my recruits?" stated a rough voice.

The commander turned on the balls of his feet towards the voice. Standing at attention and saluting, everyone got to their feet as well saluting the man in a black and purple uniform. He walked up to commander.

"I asked you a question _commander_." emphasizing the last word.

"Sir?"

"I said what the hell are you doing with my recruits’ _commander_? You know you have no command over them" his voice reaching dangerous levels, everyone holding their breath, waiting for the reply.

"I assure you General I got confused with that. As they are not wearing _your_ recruits’ uniform. As you can see, _they_ are in _my_ battalions’ uniform and colours not _yours_." replied the commander with arrogance noticeable in his voice. His Commanding Officer's eye borrows twitched an anger mark appeared.

"You two. Arrest him and take him to the brig." Barked the CO pointing to the teens. The other man started stuttering trying to find an excuse to stop his arrest, being a coward, he was he made a break for it.

"Kill him."

The blond went after the fleeing man. He tripped over stools, pushing other soldiers out of his way, but still the blond drew closer. Finally tripping over his own feet, he collided with the muddy floor. Crawling like the worm he was trying desperately to escape his inevitable fate. Footsteps came behind him, colliding with the mud, closer they came until the blond was right on top of the coward. The commander spun himself around too took in the eyes of his executor. Grey looking into ocean blue, then his eyes started to swirl red.

"Please, please don’t kill me. I'll do anything!" begged the commander water started to drop down from his eyes. The blond kneeling beside him whispered.

"Forgive me."

Those final words were accompanied by the sound of a sharp sword plunging its way into his body. Reddy blue eyes watched, never leaving the watery grey ones. Slowly Naruto pulled his blade out of the commander’s chest, blood started to soak into his armour. That what was not absorbed oozed over the black plating. Surging forward coughing up a bit of blood, before laying back down on the ground staring up at the dark sky. Smiling to himself before his last breath escaped him.

Kiba came behind the blond resting his hand on his shoulder looking between Naruto's blade and the man now laying staring up at the parting clouds. Kneeling next to him, gently closing his eyelids making it look like a dreamless sleep. Turning back to his companion noticing the still unsheathed sword in his hand.

"Naruto?" gently spoked the fanged boy, enclosing his hand around the blonds occupied one. The boy remained unfazed by the touch, his eyes gazing at the corpse in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away from the smile. The sound of sliding steel brought him back into reality, turning to look at the teen next to him.

"We should head back." weakly stated the blond. He began to walk away from the body, until a hand grabbed his arm, and spun him pulling him into a warm chest. A pair of strong muscular arms encircled his waist and gave him a cuddle. Realizing what was happening he stood there until gathering the mental strength to give the cuddle back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before pulling away walking side by side. Kiba gently laced his hand into the blonds giving it a light squeeze. Feeling the light squeeze he looked at the Chūnin and gave a small smile.

"Come on let’s get back before they get suspicious."

Nodding his head, they made their way back to the encampment. Upon arrival the General was waiting for both. Seeing the teens, he asked;

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir, it is done. His body is only a hundred yards from the camp" answered the blond nonchalantly.

"Good." turning to the two men behind him. "Sort out the body." receiving nods of confirmation from the two soldiers, he turned his attention to the teens in front of him.

"I want you two to head to the docks and help with the unloading of the supplies."

"Yes sir." replied Kiba before heading towards the fortress, Naruto following shortly after. A pregnant silence enveloped the boys, as they made their way towards the docks. The brunette become to worry about his blond, spotting a grove he grabbed the younger teen by the arm and flung him in there.

The sudden movement took the knucklehead by surprise, tripping over his feet while being flung up against the back wall. Looking up at the older teen, before lowering his gaze. Kiba removed his helmet, having another quick look around before taking the other boys helmet off. Reaching his hand up he moved the blond bangs out of his eyes. Gently lifting the younger teens chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his brown eyes never leaving the azure ones. Hearing the question Naruto diverted his eyes from the Chūnin's. Unable to speak he pulled back from Kiba, keeping his gaze down he picked up his helmet and walked past him like he was not there. Kiba stared after him, astonished at the blonde’s behaviour towards him. Leaving a mental note to himself _if_ they get out of this alive, he will have a talk with the blond. Taking a few deep breaths, he made his way after the Genin.

The docks were alive with movement, people unloading crates, moving them onto carts to be taken into the fortress. Those which were not being loaded onto carts were stacked up around the dock.

"OK that's the last of them in this one!" Shouted a ports-man from the bowl of the first ship.

"OK! Let us get the other one done." Called down the ports master. "Come on get that moving. It's not gonna move itself." he order a group who were messing around. Kiba and Naruto walked along the pier watching the buzz of activity, they continued down the pier until they saw a group of men standing around a boat. Heading towards the crowd, four soldiers ran pass them towards the crowd. A single glance moved between them, having the same thought, they ran to the boat. When they got there, there was a lot of talking from the work force. Pushing their way through, they made it to the centre where everyone was gathering around.

In the centre was an women flanked by two men, Kiba assumed she was the captain of the boat. One of the soldier noticed the teens and walked up to them, stopping in front and saluting both.

"Sir, this is Captain Kahoru. She has some important news concerning the warehouses." stated the soldier.

"What about the warehouses?" Inquired the blonde. The guard turned his attention to him before saying.

"She wouldn't tell me until someone of a higher rank than myself talked to her."

"Thank you, Sergeant, we'll take it from here."

The man saluted them again before taking them to Kahoru. When the teens, walked up to the captain silence took hold of the pier. Naruto turned around saying.

"Haven't you all got work to be getting on with?" in an authoritative tone. The crowd dispersed quickly not wanting to anger the guard, the soldiers walked behind the mob making sure no-one could eavesdrop on the conversation. Bringing his attention back to the captain, Naruto stood next to Kiba who asked.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell the Sargent but can tell us?"

"The warehouses were attacked. I doubt there are any survivors." she replied with stress in her voice.

"What do you mean they were attack?” disbelief present in his tone.

"If my Captain says it's true it's true." rudely answered one of the men. In a blink of an eye he was gasping for air being lifted by his throat. The captain and the other man watched as Genin slowly squeezed the man's neck.

"You speak to us like that again. I mean _anyone of us_ I _will_ kill you were you stand. Do I make myself clear?" each word stabbing the man with fear. Releasing his grip, he fell onto his knees gasping for air, his hands massaging his throat.

"I am serious. I doubt there's anyone left alive."

"Thank you, Captain, for the information. Sergeant!" called Kiba. The man came up to him.

"Sir?"

"I want you to dispatch some soldiers to the warehouses and inform the General the warehouses were attacked." ordered the older teen.

"At once Sir." conformed the Sergeant, leaving without a second word.

"We’ll inspect your ship. Is all your crew onshore?" Inquired the Genin. Receiving a nod for confirmation, he signalled four guards to come to him.

"I want you two to take the Captain to the General. And you two stand guard while we search the ship. Understood?" He received a chorus of acknowledgement, watching everyone doing their job. Noticing Kiba walking on the boat he followed, when they knew they were out of earshot they let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe we managed to get in there without any major problems." sighed Kiba.

"Your telling me, how did you know that soldier was a Sargent? I didn't notice any distinctive markings on his amour." Inquired the Genin.

"It was on his left shoulder pad. You are not the one to talk! Aren't you taking the role a bit too far?" stated the Chūnin who looked at the blond with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Does it honestly matter what I've done to keep up this façade?" retorted the blond meeting the other eyes. Kiba did not reply to the question, because it held truth. Reaching the door to the cargo hold, they proceeded into the hold. Further in they walked, slowly weaving in and out the labyrinth of stacked crates. Kiba's ears twitching side-to-side for any sound other than their own. Reaching the centre of the boat, Naruto took one final look around before walking back the way he came.

A sudden movement caught the blonde’s eye, thinking quickly he chucked two kunai at the shadow, which dodged them effortlessly, behind him another shadow appeared grabbing the blond and placing a short sword to his throat. The other shadow walked up to him, with the two kunai in her hands, twirling them as if they were toys.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A boy playing soldier, this should be so much fun getting the information we want out of you." gleefully spoke the women. The man just chuckling at her.

Kiba was finishing up his own search when he heard voices. Stealthy making his way closer to the voices. His hand grasping his kunai tightly at an angle ready to strike the intruder. Steadying his breathing, he crept closer to his target, stalking it like a predator. Seconds past which felt like minutes, until he was ready to strike. Taking in one last silent breath, he pounced into action. His opponent reacting in the nick of time, parring each blow, returning each one just as ferociously. The Genin and his captor watched as the two fought. Kiba landed a solid right hook on the enemy, sending her into a pile of crates. Turning to see Naruto being held hostage by the other one, quickly trying to think of a way around it without getting his blond a permanent smile on his neck. He was suddenly sent flying in the other direction by a punch that could have rivalled Tsunade's or Sakura's. Naruto watched as his brunette was sent flying.

"KIBA!" shouted the blond. Wanting nothing more than to run over to him and to check if he's alright.

"Kiba?" his captor said quietly looking down at his hostage then looking to his female companion. With his free hand, he took off the blonde's helmet, shocked at the site in front of him.

"Naruto?" he asked with surprise present in his voice. The blond looked up at him, a strange expression etched on his whiskered face. The female walked over to the brunette who was struggling to get up, offering him a hand. He looked at her suspiciously.

"It's not going to bite you mutt." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking her outstretched hand, hauling himself up. When he was up, she started to walk away before making a snidely remark.

"You need to lose weight mutt, or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat."

"Hey! what did you just say?" retaliated the fanged teen getting in her face, to say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was livid.

"I said 'You need to lose weight mutt, or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat'. Clear enough for you, bitch?" stated the female cockily, not backing down, getting right in his face. A deep growl rumbled in the back of Kiba's throat, warning the female to back down. She didn't even batter an eye lid at it. The two men were watching the heated exchange with bated breath, anxiously waiting for the first punch to be thrown. They looked at each other before silently communicating;

'I'll get her, while you get Kiba'.

So, they both took a deep breath before heading into the lion’s den. Not a moment too soon, fist were getting ready to be thrown. Naruto grabbed the brunette from behind like he did in the forest and begun to haul him back. On the other hand, the female was kicking and punching the man restraining her.

"Let me go you, arsehole. Let me go or I'll bloody kill you." exclaimed the blond-haired female. The man just let it go over his head, like it happened a hundred times before.

"Will you calm down Chiyako?" asked the black-haired man.

"No, I will not! Not until I wipe the floor with that overgrown mut. Let me go Okahito." replied the Chiyako, fighting against her restrainer.

Kiba was the same, struggling against the younger teens hold.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill her and no amount restraining is going to stop me!" raged Kiba, trying to grab the blond-haired female. Naruto thinking quickly bit the brunette’s neck _hard_. That got his attention, he stilled his movement before spinning around and pinning his boyfriend against a stack of crates. Caught off guard by the movement, but what surprised him was the look in his brown eyes. _Lust_. The site of that slowly turned the Genin on, smelling his arousal, Kiba passed his lips on the blonds and began to kiss him passionately. Naruto responded with equal ferocity, moving his hands to the Chūnin's neck. The battle of dominance begun tongues darting in and out of their mouths, a moan escaped the Genin's mouth as Kiba started to ground their growing erections together. Naruto wanted to feel more of the brunette, chucked off his helmet, slinging it somewhere. He wasn't paying attention because he was trying to hold down moans, because his neck was getting attacked by the brunette's sensual lips. Lacing his hands in his chocolate hair, pushing his head closer to his neck, moaning loudly as he nipped the base of his neck.

"Harder" he breathed out, Kiba was more than happy to comply anything to make his mate happy so he did as he was told. Biting harder and harder, the noises his blond was making were sending his body in overdrive. The lust and passion driving his body into complete bliss. He could feel the need off the other boy as he bit and grounded their contained leaking members together.

"Ahem" was all that was needed to bring the horny teens crashing back into reality. Both going red with embarrassment, Naruto hiding his face behind Kiba's turned back and Kiba laughing nervously. Both Okahito and Chiyako stood there gawking at them, blushes across their cheeks. Neither one knew what to say to what they have just witnessed. The oldest Chūnin was the first to speak.

"We still have a mission to complete." his blush darkened at his words, Chiyako snapped out of her gaze and nodded in agreement. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, silently agreeing with him even though they were still horny as hell.

"So, what's the plan Almighty one?" sarcastically asked the blued lipped female, bowing to him. Rolling his eyes, he noticed the teens armour then it hit him.

"How many guards are outside the boat now?"

"Two as we speak. Not to mention the encampment, which is crawling with soldiers." replied Kiba trying to figure out what I wanted to find out.

"You wanted to use the same idea as us?" inquired Naruto. "But it'll work. Look there is two still standing outside waiting for us, I'll call them in here you kill them and take their uniforms, while Kiba and I stuff the bodies in one of these crates. We give all clear to the port master so he can get on with his work, and we can get on with what we came here to do. Second thought kill one and store the other for interrogation." summarised the blond, looking rather pleased with himself for coming up with that plan. The other three Chūnin looked at each other and nodding in agreement with his plan.

Walking back through the boat Naruto had a smirk on his face.

_'I know exactly what to do now when I'm horny Hehehe'_

_'That is really evil Kit.'_

_'What? I kind of like that side of him.'_ timidly admitted the blond, a blush tinged his cheeks.

Reaching the main deck, Naruto spotted the two soldiers. Waving to them to give him a hand, they approached him without hesitation. Silently they followed the Genin through the ships bowl until they reached the cargo hold. The two soldiers drew their swords before stepping in the hold, Naruto following them from afar.

When they reached the middle one of them shouted.

"Sir, come here quickly!"

So, he did, running up to them. What he found was an unconscious Kiba being held up by some crates. While one of the soldiers looked around, the other knelt down to see if the brunette was still alive. After a quick glance around Naruto walked up silently behind the knelt man, giving a quick jab in the neck to rendering him unconscious. Catching him before he falls and make any noise, in the background a muffled help could be heard before it was cut short.

Looking down at the brunette, an evil smirk spread across his whiskered face. Kyūbi was watching intently wondering what he was going to do to him. The blond moved the unconscious man out of the way, so he had better access to his brunette. Saddling the Chūnin, sliding his slender hands up the front the armour, reaching the base of the helmet he took it off placing it on the floor. The smirk never leaving, deciding to have a little fun with the knocked-out teen. He begun to run his tongue seductively up his neck, reaching his earlobe nibbled lightly before.

"KIBAAAA! WAKE UP!"

Kiba jumped ten foot in the air knocking Naruto off him, drawing his kunai looking left and right to see where the wake up all came from. Naruto on the other hand was rolling around on the floor peeing himself with laughter.

"Oh Kami... _Hehehe..._ you should of seen your face... _Bahahaha._ "

"One of these days Uzumaki I'm gonna make you pay for that." threatened the brunette.

"Have you two had enough?" asked Chiyako observing they entire exchange. Kiba looked at her as if say _'What do you think?'_. She ignored the look walking up to the laughing teen holding out her hand to help him up. Taking it without hesitation, he took one last look around noticing the unconscious soldier was not there.

"Alright let’s get going."

Okahito and Chiyako walked past the teens, sorting out their armour Naruto and Kiba followed shortly. It didn't take them long to emerge from the boat where the Postmaster was waiting for them. Giving him the all clear, the workers got on with what they need to do. Walking through the gateway into the fortress itself, with one look at each other they split up into pairs: Okahito and Naruto and Chiyako went with Kiba.

Walking into the castle the two Chūnin made their way to the Armoury, careful to not arouse any suspicion. Walking into the Armoury, they walk around trying to find a place to safely conceal the bomb.

"Mut over here." whispered the fair-haired female. He walked over to her see what she had found. A storeroom just of the main room. In it were barrels full of black powder, looking for a sign they found one. It read 'Gun Powder'.

Shrugging her shoulders, she summoned one of the bombs. Setting the timer for twenty minutes, carefully placing it in between the barrels. Kiba's ears started to twitch in the direction of the door, voices could be heard approaching the door. Quickly the finished what they were doing and emerged from the store just as the armoury door was opening, A man and a women were talking to each other paying little attention to the other people in the room. Both Chūnin acted as if they were sorting out their equipment while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"...well what do you think this means for us?" asked the man, taking off his helmet, his chestnut hair covering is eyes.

"What I heard; shifts are going to double from tonight. That's just the first thing which is going to happen, the fortress is going into lockdown." stated the female mimicking her companion’s actions, bright red hair fell graciously.

Both Chūnin shared a look before making their way out of the armoury to their destination.

Over on the other side of the fortress they were having more trouble finding were to conceal the bomb. They were currently in the dungeon trying to find a good place to put it.

"Whose idea was it to but it here?" asked an annoyed Okahito, removing a few lose stones and placing the bomb in there setting it for twenty minutes. "Come on let’s get out of here before were discovered."

Five minutes pasted until they made it to the courtyard, making their way to the encampment. Spotting Kiba and Chiyako walking towards the docks. Naruto walked over to a stack of crates, he opened one up and had a look inside. Glass bottles of cooking oil, the Chūnin checked the others all were cooking oil. Both had crazy smiles plastered on their faces. Reaching inside his armour he pulled out paper bombs sticking several inside each crate. Picking up the crates they made their way to the encampment, weaving in and out of tents until Naruto's noise guided them to the Kitchen tent.

"Are those for me?" Asked a man who looked like the head chef. The Chūnin nodded his answer, the head chef pointed at to subordinates. "Take these into the dry stores as I don't need them now."

Walking out, they made their way back to the castle when an alarm sounded. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and rushed off to their post. The earth shock when an explosion went off, two more in rapid succession. The explosions were coming from the docks, like everyone else the headed for the docks.

Minutes before the commotion they were finishing off placing the last bomb. Everything was going smoothly; the dial was set for twelve minutes matching the time what was left on the other ones. They began to move away until.

**_BOMB!_ **

The shock wave from the explosion propelled the Chūnin in the opposite direction, both collided with the floor, bouncing off it before skidding to a stop. Another two explosions erupted, engulfing everything around it. People running round trying not to be hit by flying debris, ear piercing screams from those who were unlucky in avoiding the flames. Some were rolling around on the floor screaming for help. Alarms were ringing through the still night, soldiers started to arrive to help control the fires.

Naruto and Okahito arrived on the scene desperately searching for their companions. Ten minutes they searched for them, everybody they passed, Naruto was getting more and more stressed and upset at the prospect of seeing Kiba's lifeless body. Tears started to fall from his Azure eyes, everybody he saw with spiky brown chocolate hair, his heart would clench. Okahito was the opposite he hides his emotions, his Aurora eyes scanning for both of his companions. His eyes rested on a spot on the far end of the pier, walking closer he noticed a women with fair hair holding another body, rocking backwards and forwards crying. The sobbing got louder as they drew closer, Okahito recognized the women.

"Chiyako." he whispered to himself, before rushing towards her. The blond watched as the Chūnin ran to the women with a limb body in her arms. Everything around him slowed down, his eyes fixated on the limb body.

_'Please not Kiba. Please anything but Kiba'_

He watched the scene unfolded in slow motion, no sound reached his ears, his body feeling like stone keeping him in place. Okahito removed the helmet from the body, brown spiky hair bounced back happy to be no longer contained. The head flopped to the side revealing a red tattooed in the shape of a fang. His heart stopped, his eyes only focusing on his boyfriend’s lifeless form.

_'Please just be asleep please.'_

Chiyako placed a shaky finger on the brunette's pulse point trying to hold back her tears, which were falling freely. A minute she rested her finger there, shaking her head at her companion she let it all out. Tears cascading down her cheeks, falling onto the body in her arms. Okahito moved his hand up and closed the boy’s eyes making him look like he was just asleep.

_'NO KIBA PLEASE_...KIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAA! _'_

Drip, Drip, Drip was the only sound that filled Naruto's ears, his body doubled over crying into his hands. His heart felt so empty, the first time ever he allowed someone into his guarded heart. The warmth and joy he brought him.

"W-w-why Kiba? Why did you have to leave me?" The blond cried out; his tears unchecked falling like the rain. He felt another’s presence looking at the newcomer through his crying eyes. There stood in front of him was the Kyūbi, her eyes full of sadness kneeling in front of her host. Tears silently trailing down her porcelain cheeks, she gently placed a hand on his right cheek wiping the cascading tears away. He launched himself forward into her chest, wrapping his arms around her as if she was his only lifeline.

"Ohh, Naruto." she whispered, stroking his back as he continued to cry into her chest. Finding the position, they were in uncomfortable, she transports them to a sofa. The whiskered teen was now sitting on her lap, arms around her slender shoulders. Kyūbi rubbing his back, while whispering soothing words to try and ease her kits heartache.

"Why Kyu? Why does it hurt soo much?" he asked in between his crying. She pondered the question for a few seconds before answering.

"It hurts because you've just lost the person you love above all else."

"I never got to say those three words to him and now I'll never will. It still hurts Kyūbi, please take the pain away. _Please_!" he begged, a fresh set of tears streamed down, pulling himself closer to the warm body.

Kyūbi was holding back the anger she felt against the humans who would cause her kit heartache. The sound of crying died down, she looked at her kit fast asleep in her arms. Gracefully she rose of the sofa, carrying the sleeping blond bridal style to a king size bed which formed out white mist. It brought back memories where she would do this nearly every other night when he was younger. When she reached the bed with a mere flick of a figure the quilt cover and sheets moved, so she could place the slumbering teen to bed without waking him. Once he was settled, she drew the bedding over him, gently kissing him on the forehead whispering.

"Don't worry kit, I will make the pain go away. They will pay with their lives." one last look at the sleeping blond she disappeared.

Fires were raging people trying but failing to retain them, medics franticly trying to save those who were injured in the blast. Chiyako continued to hold the lifeless body of Kiba, tears still falling freely, Okahito was comforting her trying to calm her down. A shiver rippled down his back, the sudden change in the air alerted the Chūnin. An evil presence lingered in the air, something worse than death itself. A massive explosion of K.I flooded the area, followed by a massive spike in chakra. Everyone collapsed on the floor, gasping for air like fish out of water. Okahito managed to turn to the source of the evil power. There standing in the middle of it all was Naruto; His blank eyes void of any life, his whisker marks becoming more defined and his hands growing slender. The chakra surrounding him raged like a wildfire, the pier started to buckle under the intensity of the chakra.

Another explosion of chakra engulfed the blond concealing him completely. Minutes past until the chakra disappeared leaving in its place was a women.

Her fiery red hair flying around behind her. Porcelain cheeks and blazing crimson eyes. Her armour she was red and black, like that of her host. A katana strapped to her back, along her slender waist rested ten small throwing knives.

The K.I died down a lot but was still there, walking towards the ninja in front of her. Both tensed when she was a few feet away. Noticing the change in their behaviour she proceeded but readying herself if they decide to attack her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to say goodbye to the person who held my kits heart." she stated softly, both of them relaxed somewhat but not much considering they are face to face with the Kyūbi herself.

Kneeling beside the fallen boy, moving his bangs out of his face planting a gently kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you better Kiba Inuzuka. I could not of ask for a better person to care for my kit than you. And I know that he loved you with all his heart but did not know it. Goodbye Kiba."

Her voice remained level, but her eyes betrayed her feelings. Meeting the eyes of the two Chūnin in front of her.

"Leave this place. I have things to destroy and people to kill. Go now before they kill you." her tone left no argument; she now faced the soldiers getting ready to fight her. When the Chūnin left, Kyūbi started to roll her head, sound of bones clicking, doing her fingers all at once.

"Ohh, it's good to be doing this again." drawing her katana out, then she disappeared then reappeared in front of the soldiers slicing the first few in a blink of an eye. More fell at her feet offering little resistance to her attacks. Moving skilfully around the devastation the premature detonation caused, workers tried to flee from her but to prevail. Anyone she came across she killed, all that could be heard was the stabbing and slicing of flesh, the snapping of bones. Blood coating the pier some making it in the surrounding water. The last worker was on his knees begging not to be killed, Crimson eyes showing no emotion. With a swing of her blade the head rolled off the body which collapsed backwards, blood started to pump out freely.

Walking towards the fortress, she was greeted by more soldiers, each one ready to fight her. Getting into a battle stance she started to walk towards them, with no fear. A battle cry erupted from their mouths as the charged at her.

_'Finally, it seems that I might get a challenge out of this place'_

Taking a deep breath, she raced towards them, meeting them halfway the sound of metal striking metal. Her movements began to become defensive, as more soldiers attacked her. Parring every blow efficiently, an opening presented itself, so she took it. Building up chakra, she unleashed it onto the men and women in front of her, casting them aside like leaves in the wind. A man came running towards her shouting his head off, his blade already extended hoping to impale her. Turning her body to the side, knocking the extended blade down causing the man to trip. As he went pass her, she snapped his neck with such force that his head almost did a full 360-degree turn. Sliding the katana back into its sheath, taking one last look around she disappeared.

The General never expected the enemy to be this well prepared to attack his fortress. He felt the explosion from the docks, watching the fire spread while people tried to contain it. The one thing what made his skin crawl and sending a shiver down his spine, was the deadliness of the K.I. He has only ever felt that sort of K.I from his master when she was furious. Shaking his head when his master last lost it, the poor sod was killed painfully and slowly by her hand. Oh, she was one of the powerfullest being on the planet, that was until _that_ day where she was stripped of her powers.

_‘And we were left in limbo, never ageing, our powers stripped from us’._

His trail of thought was interrupted when a female wearing the armour for the elites came crashing in panting.

"What is it?" he asked while watching her catch her breath. Straightening up she looked at him.

"Were under attack by a lone person if you can call her that." she replied.

"What do you mean: ‘If you can call her that'?" he demanded walking up to her, his eyes trying to decipher what she meant. Fear was present in her blue eyes.

"She fights like a demon, her eyes. Her eyes, I can’t seem to shake them from my mind. Blazing red a black slit for an iris." the words echoed through the room. He walked over to the window looking out over the courtyard, his eyes focusing on a fight which was happening in the centre. A red-haired female cutting down every one of his soldiers as if they training dummies, the last one fell at her feet.

She sensed she was being watched, so turning her head, her eyes locked with hazel ones. The General blinked, when he opened his eyes red ones were staring straight at him. Jumping back knocking into his desk, it was true the rumours. She was still alive, still as beautiful and deadly as she was when he last saw her.

The blue-eyed female started to make her way out of the room, that was until a throwing knife punctured her neck. Collapsing on the floor, trying to breath in air, more and more blood filled her lungs. Coughing and splattering her blue eyes full off fear about death, her last wet breath left her lips.

"You haven't aged a day General." stated Kyūbi smiling at the man causally sitting on the window seal.

"Nor have you Kyūbi. Well I can't age because _you_ put us in limbo." snapped the General. Her chakra spiked, her face hardened.

"Where is your master _General_?"

"I haven't seen her for a while." he replied effortlessly while keeping eye contact with her. A chuckle passed her lips, closing her eyes while shaking her head. The General backed away slowly, stepping over the body in the doorway. Just as the turned he was pinned to the wall out in the corridor adjacent to his office, crimson fox eyes burning into his hazel ones.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know you have seen her, so I ask one more time. _Where is she?_ " her words stabbing him with pain and fear. Walls surrounding them started crack under the pressure of her chakra. He remained silent even under the pressure of her chakra and K.I which was flooding off her like a waterfall.

_'Well, he certainly has improved over the years to resist K.I. No matter there are other ways of getting what I want.'_

"Well I'm impressed you can withstand my K.I. But no matter I can get what I want out of you another way." A smirk grew across her pale cheeks her once crimson eyes grew black as an endless pit. The Generals body started to shake; his eyes rolled back leaving only the white his eyes were visible. Thirty seconds flew by before her eyes returned to normal, releasing her grip he slips to the floor. Taking out a scroll she placed him in it and made a mental note to tell her kit.

Deciding it was time for her to leave and continue her killing spree, running into the office and jumping down into the courtyard. The moment her feet touched the ground.

**_BOOM_ **

The explosions where coming from the castle itself, more and more explosions erupted around the fortress. Massive chunks off the castle were being blown away as if they weighed nothing, the ground beneath her shock. Running across the yard to the encampment weaving in and out of the flying debris. The ground exploded beneath her feet, propelling her in the air along with a huge chunk of the courtyard. As the saying goes 'What goes up must come down', and just like the saying she did. Hitting the floor like a rock in water, she shakily got up before falling back now in the mud.

_'I haven't felt like this in ages. The last time I couldn't walk properly was when I got completely smashed.'_

Travelling through the woods at a fast pace, jumping from one branch to another. Jiraiya was wrapped up in his own mind when a deadly wave of K.I hit him like a bulldozer. Losing his footing, he tumbled to the ground but managed to land safely. An evil feeling mixed with the air around him, he knew this feeling. The Kyūbi’s chakra, something must of happen for him to lose it like he has. He needed to get there before it got out of control and the boy was too far gone to be brought back. Launching himself back into the trees, he tree hopped faster than his previous pace. Minutes passed the Sannin, all he could think about was the state his pupil was in. Movement caught his eye, it was heading in his direction. Deciding to investigate he ran directly at the movement. A few more minutes past until he was right on top of them. In a small clearing were three people in two different types of armour, the two in the same uniform were talking quietly while the other one was resting on the ground. Stealthily moving closer he sensed their chakras; they were similar to Naruto's but different in their own way. Staying in his hiding spot he listened to the conversation.

"We can't just leave him there. What happens if he turns back to normal? They will slaughter him like an animal." argued the female the man stood there shaking his head.

"We had to leave, and you know why." he softly stated looking at the still body. It only took Jiraiya a second to realise that the body on the ground was Kiba.

_'It makes sense now why the sudden explosion of chakra and K.I.'_

"You can come out Master Jiraiya, we know you are there." called the male. Emerging from his hiding place he walked over to the pair standing.

"What happened?" asked the toad sage seriously, looking between one Chūnin to the other.

"Everything was going smoothly. Me and Kiba were on our last bomb, which we placed in a load of creates. We set the bomb to go off in twelve minutes, but it went off in twelve seconds. We were both sent flying in the opposite direction. When I came to, I found him a few feet from me, but he wasn't moving..." fresh tears started to fall, shaking her head to indicate she couldn't continue so Okahito finished her story off.

"... me and Naruto found them at the furthest point of the dock, I ran ahead while Naruto was rooted to the spot staring at Kiba. Then that's when he snapped." he finished noticing the Sannin looking at him seriously.

"How many tails?" he asked looking at them, they shared a look between each other before saying;

"There were no tails."

"But that chakra and K.I always happen when he gets his demon cloak." stated the sage.

"Like we said there were no tails. But chakra did surround him and changed." explained Chiyako

"Changed into what?"

"Kyūbi herself. In human form." answered the blued lip Chūnin. Jiraiya started to think fast, formulating a plan to redo the seal.

"The seal isn't broken master Jiraiya if that's what your worried about. She has only so much access to her full strength. And Naruto can reclaim control anytime he wants, but I do not think he will." softly stated Okahito, sadness washing over his body.

The Sannin walked over to the brunette, gently removing the helmet which covered his markings. Jiraiya quietly gave the brunette one last look over before placing the helmet back on his head. Getting up something caught his eye, he passed it off as his imagination but then it happened again. His eyes widen forming a series of quick hand seals, slamming his hand down on the ground shouting.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke appeared where his hand was, as the smoke cleared a toad sat next to Jiraiya.

"What do you want Master Jiraiya?" he asked him rudely.

"Take the boy and these two to the Hokage immediately do you understand?" he said with authority. The toad just nodded his head carefully picking up the brunette turning to the Chūnin who got the idea. In a puff of smoke, they were gone, leaving Jiraiya to deal with Naruto.

Debris was still raining down all around the fortress (what was left of it anyway). Getting up slowly, Kyūbi stood for a bit trying to regain her balance. Once she knew she was stable, she started to move into the encampment. Tents were on fire, bloodied bodies scattered all over the place. The smell of sulphur, and burning corpses filled her nostrils. Now she was in the middle of the camp, looking around she noticed that soldiers started to emerge from hiding places weapons drawn. She counted forty in total; she knew she wouldn't be able to win against those odds not in her current condition.

So, she stood there building every bit of her chakra, concentrating on building it up and moulding it into what she wanted. The ground under her started to warp as if a massive weight was being dropped on it from a great height.

Not wasting a second longer they charged at her, weapons poised ready to kill her. The sound of thundering footsteps came towards her in all directions. Just as one of the soldiers was about to strike her, her eyes flew open and she unleashed her chakra. It disintegrated the soldiers and continued its path outwards spreading all along the ground setting alight everything it came across in its path.

Kyūbi stood among the flames and the remnants of the camp surrounding her. She has reached her limit of she could do while still sealed. Sounds of crunching echoed behind her, turning to face the noises she was surprised to see the Toad Sage walking up to her. He looked at her, for the first time he saw the Kyūbi in her human form.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I'm am returning to my prison. But a word of caution, my kit has already suffered greatly this day. Give him time to grieve for the loss of Kiba." asked Kyūbi before finally allowing Naruto's body to return to normal. His body swaying until he fell to the floor, the older man catching him before he hit the floor. While picking him up, he surveyed the devastation she caused. Pieces of debris were still alight; pillars of black smoke rose into the sky. Making sure the blond was secure he shunshin them back home.

The fire all but died out, the wind sweeping across the scorched earth lifting ash and smoke. Some fires still raged in the remains of the fortress, a figure in a black kimono with white herons embroidered on it stood in the middle of the destruction. Rage filled the person as her black eyes took in her surroundings. Her plans were starting to come undone; she knew who did it. Another gust of wind picked up more ash and smoke, when it started to settle the figure was no longer there.

Kakashi Hatake lazily strolled through the large gates of Konoha, causally waving to the two Chūnin on duty. His thoughts were on a nice hot bath to relax in, and maybe get Iruka to join him. A perverted grin plastered itself on his face, a little girl giggle slipped out. The villagers stared at him like he was crazy. Ignoring the strange looks he continued his way to his and Iruka's apartment, thinking of all the naughty thing he could do to his lover. Walking up the flight of stairs leading to his shared apartment, reaching the door while remaining caught up in his perverted world.

"I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter Kakashi."

Standing in front of him stood Iruka wearing only a pair of loose pyjama bottoms, his hair tied back into a ponytail. A light bush tinted his cheeks at the way Kakashi was ogling him so openly. A wicked thought popped into his head, smiling inwardly he executed it. The Jōnin stood there ogling at the delicious site in front of him, his mouth hit the floor, blood lightly trailing down his chin. He was knocked out of his ogling when Iruka started to walk to him sexily, his hips moving left and right, his fine toned stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved towards the older male.

They were only centimetres apart; the brunette glided his hands up the Jōnin's flask jacket feeling the muscles underneath ripple in anticipation. Kakashi's breath hitched when his nipples were rubbed, looking at the young man, seeing the desire in his eye. A moan escaped his covered mouth as a pair of teeth nibble his ear. Iruka was having so much teasing the silver haired man, ghosting a hand over the obvious bulge. Lightly he ran his fingers up and down the bulge, hearing a groan he smirked. Deciding to take it one step further he whispered.

"Do you know how much I wanted you Kakashi? Hmm. Do you know how much I want to feel you again?" the effects were working on the older man, adding for extra effect he gave the older man's member a squeeze. Kakashi felt like he was in heaven, the way his lover was working his body. The Jōnin's hands travelled around the brunette's waist before moving below his waist band, resting on his boyfriends’ arse. Squeezing and parting them occasionally sliding a finger down the gap between his cheeks, stopping at the circle of muscle massaging it earning him a moan from Iruka.

"I want you _now_ Iruka." he groaned out, pulling their crotches together. His mind started to turn to mush as the older man continued his ministration. Gathering his remain strength he pulled away before saying.

"Well you can't have me now, you smell of sweat, blood and other fluids I don't want to think about." pinching his noise while turning around walking back into the apartment leaving a stunned Kakashi.

_'You’re gonna get it dolphin. You’re so going to get, and when you do, you'll won't be able to sit for weeks!'_

Walking towards the door he stopped when he felt the presence of an ANBU. Turning to face the masked figure.

"What is it?" he inquired nonchalantly pulling out his infamous orange book. The masked figure replied.

"The Fifth Hokage wants you to report to her immediately." The Jōnin thought about his reply then said.

"Tell her thanks but no thanks. I've just come home, I'm covered in gods knows what, and I'm tired so no." with that he turned and walked into his shared apartment closing the door behind him. The ANBU took that as his cue to leave and to report to the Fifth, he was not looking forward to that so he decided to prolong it as long as he could.

The shared apartment was spacious enough for two people, it had: a hallway leading to a sitting room/dining room. A well-equipped kitchen just off from the main room, towards the back of the apartment was a descent size bathroom, and two more doors. The door opposite the bathroom was the guest room and the one next to that was the master bedroom with an en suite.

Kakashi slipped of his boots and walked into the sitting room looking around for his brunette, noticing the bathroom door was ajar he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door wider, there leaning over the bath was his lover filling it with water. Adding some bubble bath to into the steaming water, completely unaware he was being watched Iruka stated to hum a song as he went around the bathroom getting everything ready for Kakashi. Kakashi stood there leaning against the door frame, watching him work his eye growing soft as the brunette worked. He really missed his dolphin when he was away for a month, all he could think about was the little thinks he did like: whenever he was alone or thought he was he would hum the same song while he did whatever task he was doing. Or how he would reprimand the Jōnin for reading his porn book in front of children or just having it out in general.

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" softly asked the brunette, taking a few steps closer to the other man. He took off his mask, chucking it in the wash basket near the sink.

"I am now that I am home with you." he confidently replied smiling to the man that he loved, stepping forward closing the gap between them. Iruka placed a firm finger on the older man's flask jacket.

"I'm not kissing you, while you’re like that!" exclaimed the Chūnin but Kakashi ignored him and continued walking forward, while Iruka kept stepping back. A mischievous smirk emerged on the Jōnin's face, Iruka recognised that look and he was having none of it.

"Oh no, no no no no. Don't you even think about it. Kakashi, _don't you dare_. KAKASHI!" shouted the brunette when he was thrown over the other man's shoulder.

"Put me down Kakashi!" the Chūnin kept shouting at him, but all he could do was laugh as the younger man struggled against him.

" _I said. PUT ME DOWN!_ "

"As you wish." replied the Jōnin dropping the Chūnin.

"Kaka...!" was all he could get out before.

**_SPLASH_ **

Water went everywhere, pouring over the sides of the bath. There in the middle of it was a very wet and shocked Iruka, in seconds Kakashi discarded his soiled uniform before jumping in the bath with his Iruka. Snapping out of his shock, the Chūnin glaring daggers at the other man. Gently cupping the brunette's cheeks, he planted a gently kiss on his lips, pulling back slightly looking into his dark brown eyes with his own miss matched one.

"I really have missed you my dolphin." hearing those words Iruka blushed from his ears down to his neck.

"I've missed you too Kashi" he replied timidly looking down shyly scratching his scar on his noise. The older man smiled, crashing his lips on Iruka's, they began to make out passionately.

On the other side of the village in the Hokage's office, Shizune and the ANBU were playing dodge the flying objects.

"HE SAID WHAT?" shouted a very pissed off Tsunade, throwing scrolls at the poor ANBU in front of her.

"He said no." he replied while moving out of the way of a thrown desk chair.

"He has just got back Lady Tsunade." shakily stated Shizune but immediately regretting voicing her opinion why the look the fifth shot at her.

Tsunade walked towards the door, opening it with such force she ripped it off its hinges. The fifth didn't care, she was a women on a mission, Shizune and the ANBU looked at each other before deciding to go after the Fifth just in case she does anything she'll regret later, but in the mood she is in now she wouldn't care.

People moved out of the Hokage's way like parting waves, they all knew that look and immediately felt sorry for the person who had earned her ire. Then all of a sudden, she jumped in the air above his shared apartment before dropping back down with her fist extended.

**_SMASH_ **

Kakashi's instincts kicked in protecting his lover from the falling debris, then he was lifted out of the bath and chucked on the floor. The dust settled and standing in the middle of the hole she made was the Fifth. Kakashi stood up while trying to discreetly sort himself, his mask was back on covering his face. Iruka got out of the bath and stood next to his lover, his pj bottoms slipping down due to the weight of the wet material.

"When I said I wanted to see you, Hatake I expect no excuses...Oh sorry I didn't know you..." scratching the back off her head when she realised she interrupted an intimate moment between the two men.

"Well when you’re ready Kakashi, I have a high priority mission I need you on. I'll be in my office." with that she went leaving the two men speechless. Iruka looked at the man standing next to him.

"You told her no didn't you."

"Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you have done the same?" he asked in a level tone. The Chūnin nodding his head, looking around the devastation in their bathroom.

"I better get cleaned up and head over to the Hokage's office." he really didn't want to, but duty called. He noticed the brunette's shoulders slump and that killed him, knowing that his boyfriend hated the time they are always apart.

"I'm sorry love." kissing him on the top of his head before making his way to their en suit to take a shower. When Iruka heard the shower running and his lover in the shower he broke down crying. He missed the white-haired man soo much, he just wanted the man to stay with him a while but he would never because of his job. And that what killed him the most, not knowing if he was gonna come back dead or alive. Wiping his tears, he walked into their room changing out of his wet clothes and putting on some causal trousers and a plain top. Picking up his and Kakashi's clothes he made his way to the kitchen and placed them in the washing machine. Ten minutes later Kakashi emerged in the kitchen clean and in his Jōnin attire, walking behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him. Iruka leaned back into the embrace, feeling a moments content. A few minutes past, not moving from their position until the copy-cat ninja pulled back.

"I have to go love, I'm sorry, I don't have more time to spend with you." he said sadly not wanting to go. Lowering his mask, Iruka launched himself at the other man kissing him for all his worth. Bringing their bodies together, tongues and lips mashing themselves together. Two minutes passed the men by lost in each other’s emotions, the passionate kiss slowed down. Resting against their foreheads together catching their breath. Kakashi looked at the other man and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Iruka replied feeling tears well up.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you when I get back." tenderly stated the Jōnin, moving to the door. Opening it he was about to leave when a hand grabbed his turning him around. Iruka pulled his mask back down just enough to kiss him on his lips.

"Come home alive _please_. I don't know what I would do if you got killed." tears staining his cheeks.

"Don't worry I will." he replied then he disappeared, leaving an emotional Iruka.

The Fifths office was returned to its original state, with a new door. Tsunade sat behind her desk signing off reports and permission forms.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi in a lazy mood but there was another emotion underneath it all.

"I did Kakashi. This mission is a SS-Rank mission, I need you to go to the Land of Earth. There are rumours circulating from the border between Earth and Grass." instructed the medi-nin.

"That’s rather vague area. Isn’t there a more precise location?" he replied snidely. She ignored his tone with her.

"You’ll have to pinpoint the location yourself, as even rumours are vague. You'll leave tomorrow morning at 0900 hours." she stated as an apology to him, giving him time to spend time with his lover. He was about to take his leave when an explosion of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. Kakashi withdrawing a kunai ready to take out who ever emerged, the smoke cleared revealing a toad holding a person bridal style and two other people in armour. Tsunade rushed over to the toad holding the person, removing the helmet revealing two red fang tattoos, and spiky chocolate brown hair. The other two removed their helmets, showing their faces.

"Who are you two?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"I'm surprise Kakashi-Sensei doesn't recognize his own students’ clones." supplied the tall man staring straight into his eye. His attention went back to the boy in the toad’s arms being checked over by the fifth. Then it hit him.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked slightly panicking of what has become of his student.

"Jiraiya is dealing with him." quietly replied the female, her eyes full of emotion.

"What happened?" he asked but his question was left without a reply.

"SHIZUNE!" bellowed the fifth making everyone jump. In seconds the door was flung open in came Shizune running up to her master, when she got there, she formed a quick hand seal and they were gone in a puff of smoke, taking the toad and Kiba with them. Just leaving the three ninja in her office, silence engulfed the office until another explosion of smoke erupted in the office. The smoke cleared revealing Jiraiya holding an unconscious Naruto, he looked around noticing that his old teammate wasn't there, he gave a quick nod before disappearing again. Seeing the blond was alive but unconscious, it felt like a massive weight was taken off the three ninjas shoulders. Kakashi turned to the other occupants in the room and waved them a goodbye before he himself left the office making his way back to his lover.

Okahito and Chiyako looked around before they decided to make their way to Naruto's apartment and to get it ready for his arrival when he gets out of hospital. The sun was beaming its warm rays on the village hidden in the leaves.

Rushing footsteps echoed down the pristine corridor of Konoha Hospital. Wheels of the gurney rattling and spinning as it was pushed fast down the corridor, Tsunade was barking orders left and right as she tried to save the teen on the gurney. They made it into a secluded ward where nurses got everything ready for the Sannin.

"On the count of three." stated the medi-nin looking at the others grabbing the corner of the sheet the still body laid on.

"One, two, three" with that they pulled him onto the awaiting bed. The nurses got to work immediately preparing the brunette for fifth. An IV drip was inserted into his hand, removing the armour the fifth saw the extent of his injures. Large black bruises, lacerations all along his torso, and the site which worried the Hokage the most was that every single one of his ribs were broken. Some of the breaks were visible on the bruised skin. Heart monitor pads were attached including breathing apparatus to help the brunette breath.

"Let's begin!" Shouted the Hokage, her hands blazing green as she started to try and heal the brunette.

Jiraiya appeared in the main lobby of the hospital holding an unconscious Naruto, catching sight of a mop of pink hair running towards him.

"Master Jiraiya, what has happened?" Sakura inquired going straight into professional mode, motioning him to follow her to a free room. The Sannin placed the blond onto bed, stepping back watching the young medi-nin do her job. Minutes passed as the pink Kunoichi did all the basic tests on the whiskered boy, when she was done, she smiled at the older man.

"He just exhausted, some minor cuts and bruises but it looks like the Kyūbi is taking care of them."

The man's eyebrows raised at how calmly the girl in front of him was about talking about the Kyūbi.

"So, you know Naruto is the Jinjuriki to a tailed beast?" he asked seriously eyeing the medi-nin carefully.

"Yeah, I've known for a while, but it doesn't bother me I still see him as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja he is. I know it is properly not my place to ask but has Naruto grown some balls and asked Kiba out yet? Because I don't know how many more times I have to turn him down for a date, before I tell him to get his arse in gear and ask him out!" exclaimed Sakura while shaking her head at how dense her teammate can be sometime.

Kakashi made it back home, his mind was racing as what he just saw; the limp body of Kiba and the unconscious body of his student being held up by none other than the Toad Sage. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he did not relies he was in his living room with an overjoyed Chūnin in front of him. Iruka could not have been happier at the site of his lover back home, he was about to jump him when he caught himself. The look on the Jōnin's face worried the brunette.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" he asked quietly, concerned for him.

"Kiba turned up with a toad and two other people who were Naruto's clones." stated the man his voice low.

"Isn't that a good thing? Was he OK?" he asked walking up to the man wrapping his arms around his waist. Kakashi lowered his eye looking at the floor next to him, silence ensued. Iruka's eyes widened shaking his head.

"He can't be." was all he could say trying to get the older man to look at him. But his body language spoked the thousand words he couldn't.

"W-w-what about Naruto, Kakashi? What about Naruto?" his voice flooded with emotion; his protectiveness of the boy wasn't helping his emotional state. He would not know what he would do I the blond died. Naruto was family to him, a son he never had. And that pained him the most.

"Jiraiya had him, what I could tell he was alive but unconscious. He must have seen Kiba die because he had a faint aura about him which I've never felt before. Something worse than death, more deadly than that what normally accompanies him with the demon fox cloak." stated Kakashi, trying to forget the feeling he felt, but he couldn't shake it.

"He's been taking to the hospital by his godfather, so has Kiba. I believe the Hokage is going to try and see if she can save him, but I don't think he will survive. Don't give me that look please Iruka, I really don't want him to die, I really don't but the state he was in...I'm surprised he's still in one piece." he stated solemnly looking at the man in his arms. Pulling him closer kissing the top of the brunette's head. They stood there for a while like that, as the world outside the window carried on like nothing happened. Iruka plucked up the courage to ask.

"When do you leave for your mission?"

"Tomorrow at 0900 hours. It's an SS mission so I don't know how long I'll be gone for." he replied removing his mask and Hitai-ate allowing his lover to look at him.

"I think the Hokage gave us some time to spend together as a sorry for interrupting our intimate time. So, I was thinking we should spend that time, making up for all the time we've lost." suggested the Jōnin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to the younger man. Iruka just looked at him one side wanted nothing more than to take his offer, but the other half of him wanted to run to the hospital and check on his two former students.

"There's nothing you can do for them now Iru-chan. Let the professionals take care of them. And I don't think you going all mother hen over Naruto will go down well with Sakura." the silver haired man stated confidently as he knows that Iruka will agree with him. Thinking over what the man just said he nodded in agreement, now that was over and done with, he pulled out of the embrace earning a look from his lover. Smiling he grabbed the Jōnin's hand, he started to lead him towards their master room, the smile never leaving his face. The brunette kept facing him, turning his head to make sure he doesn't full into anything. Making it to the master room Iruka let go off his hand, walking sexily towards the king size bed slowly stripping his clothes off in front of his lover.

Kakashi just stood there his eyes bulging out and his brain turning to rabbit mush. His mismatched eyes following every movement the brunette was doing. Blood made it's was to his crotch; he was achingly hard in seconds. It felt like it wanted to burst out. He was taken out of his ogling when he heard.

"What are you still doing over there Kashi?" sexily spoke Iruka. Kakashi now noticed his brunette was laying on his back in nothing but his tight-fitting boxers, showing a very hard member trying to get out. Realising he was still full clothed he sorted that problem out in seconds, it was Iruka's turn to stare at his lover in all his glory. His well-defined torso, the scars, the well-defined legs, Iruka was drooling at the site.

The Jōnin joined his lover on the bed, crawling on top of him. His hands either side of the other’s head looking down at him noticing a light blush coat his cheeks, and his legs one on either side of his left leg. Iruka softly smiled at the man on top of him, gently running his hands up and down his sides earning him a shiver. Returning the smile, he lowered his head capturing the man's soft lips in a passionate kiss, lips slowly moving against each other as hands start to explore each other's body earning quiet moans from each other as their hands pass over sensitive spots.

Kakashi swept his tongue cross Iruka's lower lip requesting entrance to his wet cavern. He granted permission without any hesitation; their tongues danced together neither one trying to dominate they over. It started to become heated now that their bodies were flushed against each other, moans came out of their throats when the two aching members touched. Trailing his hands down the Jōnin's back slipping under the elastic band, squeezing the most perfect arse in all Konoha, (according to Iruka and the majority of the female population). Groaning the silvered haired man pulled away from the passionate kiss he was enjoying and looked at the man underneath him: His half-lidded eyes a blush reaching his ears down to his neck. Getting his own back, he attacked the Chūnin's neck nibbling and sucking from the shell of his ear to the very base of his neck where the collar bone joins. Iruka was moaning openly bring his hands up to the other man's hair, entangling his finger into the spiky yet soft hair. Pushing the other man's face closer to his neck relishing in the feeling he was getting, Kakashi bit down hard on the brunette's pulse point earning him a shout of pleasure from him. Smirking he did the other side getting the exact same response.

"Fucking...hell Kashi. Are you trying to kill me?" breathed out Iruka, lost in the pleasure he was being indulged in. The other man just chuckled while moving down the brunette's chest nibbling and kissing his way down stopping when he reached his perked buds. Taking one in his mouth, he begun to suck at it, while his hand played with, the other one. The brunette arched up into the touches moaning lowly, he did not know how much longer he could hold on for before he burst. With a burst of strength, he flipped them over, panting heavily he met the other eyes.

"Did I do something wrong love?" his voice woven with a strain of worry. Iruka shocked his head leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"It's my turn to pleasure you Kashi, and I'm not gonna hold back." a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. He would not tell anyone he would rather die than tell anyone, that he loves it when his Iruka reduces him to a weathering mess. The other man knew this, and he uses it to his full advantage, whenever he could.

He gently scratched the Jōnin's sides running his hands up and down feeling his muscles ripple, while his mouth was attacking a patch of flesh on his shoulder. Following a scar down his to the underside off his chest, biting hard he got a rather load moan he looked up and noticed that Kakashi had a blush, he started to laugh at the site. The Great Kakashi Hatake blushing now that is funny.

"W-what that was really sensitive" timidly confessed the older man trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Feeling a pair of gentle lips creased his cheek.

"Well I like it." smiled the younger man before returning to the same spot and repeating the biting. Kakashi was in pure bliss, his body responding to every crease and bite the Chūnin gave him. Feeling his mouth travailing south, leaving behind a trail of small fires but the trail stopped when he reached the only piece of clothing they had on. Looking at eachother he gave the brunette the go ahead lifting his hips up so his boxers could be discarded somewhere on the floor.

Iruka stared at the organ in front of him taking it in his hand, his fingers wrapping themselves around the warm hard flesh. Kakashi groaned at the feeling, he watched the brunette, his slender tongue moistens his lips before taking the head in his mouth. Kakashi's head flew back at the sensation moaning loudly, Iruka's tongue swirling around his crown. Retreating his mouth off his lovers’ crown, he started to run his tongue up and down the shaft swirling it at all the sensitive points that Kakashi has. Running his tongue back up, this time he engulfed the entire shaft in one go, earning a very load "Fuck!" from his lover. He started to bob up and down sucking on the hard flesh like a lollipop, swirling, sucking and humming every action was driving the silver haired man closer and closer to the edge.

"Babes...please s-stop. I-I don't know how much more I can take." breathed out the panting Jōnin. Doing as he was told he gave it one last suck before stopping and crawling up to kiss his lover, Kakashi could taste himself on the man's tongue. They kissed like that for a few minutes until.

"You are still wearing your boxers get them of _now_ " Kakashi growled emphasising by tugging at the offending piece of clothing. Getting the message, he raised his hips as the other man got rid of them, slinging them somewhere. There they laid entangled in each other's limbs smiling at each other.

"Ready?" softy asked the silver haired man creasing the scar on his lovers’ face. Receiving a nod, he rolled them over so he was on top of him, raising two fingers to the man's mouth.

"Suck" he said simply watching the brunette comply with his command, his mismatched eyes never leaving the brunette's mouth greedily taking his fingers. His crotch twitching in anticipation as to what is to come, Iruka noticed the lust in his lover’s eyes, seeing that made him proud that he is the cause of that lust and passion. Deciding his fingers were coated adequately he removed them with a _pop_ and trailed his hand down to where the ring of muscle is. Iruka opened his legs wider to give him better access, his eyes never leaving the mismatched ones. Feeling a cool digit push at his opening sliding in, he shifted slightly at the sensation but began to relax. Kakashi began to stretch his lover out with the one finger before adding the second digit making a scissoring motion. The Chūnin was thrashing around underneath the Jōnin making little whining noises, he paced his hand to stop him.

"Do it Kashi. Make me yours." he panted out. The other man looked at him, removed his fingers getting a whimper from him before lining himself up, slender legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His head slipped in the ring of muscle earning a groan from both, steadily he pushed more of himself in the tight heat, until he was full engulfed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends parted lips.

"I love you Iruka."

"I love you too Kakashi." moving his hip signalling that he was ready, he felt Kakashi pull out then pushing back in. Their eyes never leaving the others. The sun started to set over the mountains in the distant, bring a close to another day.

Sakura walked out of the hospital in silence, the warm breeze ruffling her hair slightly. Her thoughts where on what Jiraiya had said to her about the mission Kiba and Naruto went on. Walking down one of the main streets she stopped when a faint sound reached her ears, she looked around the street to try and find were the noise was coming from. Then she looked up realising she was at Kakashi's and Iruka's apartment building, looking up see noticed that the noises were coming from their room. Slightly blushing she reached into her pouch drawing out pen and paper, leaning against the wall see wrote a not to her sensei's. Satisfied with her note she scrunched it up in a ball aimed and chucked it through the open window. Doing a victory pose for getting it in she continued her way home.

The sun was all but hidden by the earth when Kakashi collapsed on Iruka panting heavily, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was bloody amazing Kashi." stated the brunette playing with his lovers’ hair.

"Hmm, it was." was all he could say. Gently pulling out of him, watching the come slowly ooze out. Getting up off the bed he made his way into the en suit grabbing a warm damp cloth cleaning himself up before returning to his lover spread eagle on the bed. Sitting next to him he cleaned the brunette up, chucking the soiled cloth on the floor. Then he noticed a piece of scrunched up paper on the floor near the window, picking it up he and unravelled it. A sweat mark appeared, Iruka noticing the piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a note from Sakura." he said nervously passing it to Iruka, upon seeing the note he went bright red. The note Said:

_'GO KAKASHI AND IRUKA SENSEI! GET IN THERE! Anyways I just thought to let you know Naruto is fine, he just needs rest. You can see him tomorrow when he comes around. Love Sakura.'_

"Well that's embarrassing." stated the Chūnin.

"You have no idea; I have to work with the girl." laughed the Jōnin. Getting into bed with his dolphin who snuggled up to him. Within seconds Iruka was asleep against his chest, wrapping his arms around the brunette protectively he to drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the village, Tsunade worked on the unconscious teen. Stopping, she looked at the heart rate monitor showing that the boy was alive, but his heart rate was lower than it should be.

"Bandage him up and keep a close eye on his vitals overnight." she ordered before walking shakily to the door. Eight hours straight it took her to get him to the state he is in now, she managed to repair all the broken rib bones, the punctured lung and the many lacerations on his chest. She barely made it out of the room before she collapsed into a chair outside in the corridor.

"How is he?" asked a gruff voice from the opposite window. Looking at the person she noticed it was Jiraiya.

"He's stable for now, the night is going to be the real test for him. But he is a fighter, how is Naruto?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"He's unconscious, and slightly battered but nothing a good night’s rest, the rest will be sorted out by the Kyūbi." he said eyeing his old teammate.

"Come on I'll take you back to your office so we can have a chat and a drink." she perked up at the notion of having a drink. In a swirl of leaves they were gone.

Four figures walked across the never-ending sand dunes, Guy and his mini me Rock Lee were in front while Tenten and Neji were walking a few paces behind them.

"Hey Neji, what was that back at the office?" Inquired the bun haired girl keeping her voice down so her other teammates could not hear. He contemplated whether to say something, but he decided to.

"You remember that night I said me, and a few others were going to the Hokage's for our monthly poker tournament?" getting a nod from her so he continued. "Well, we all got rather drunk and the poker was forgotten, so we talked about who would date who and who has a crush on who." a very faint blush coloured his cheeks, luckily enough the sun was glaring down on them.

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the way she was looking at you. Ohh you did not. Did you?" now knowing what he has done, hanging his head in shame at what he done.

"You bet on his sexuality? Neji that is mean. So, who bet who?" she scolded her teammate but at the same time she was curious of the wager.

"She bet that Lee had a crush on Gaara, and I bet that he had a crush on Sakura." he replied he was waiting for the question of how much.

"So…. how much was the bet?"

"75,000 Ryō" he mumbled still with his head down. Tenten looked at him trying to catch what he said.

"Sorry, it sounded like you said 75,000 Ryō." disbelief in her voice, watching the Jōnin next to her. Her eyes widened when she said the right price.

"75,000 that's a lot Neji. How on earth are you going to pay that off?" inquired the Kunoichi, making sure her sensei didn't hear her little outburst. Neji merely shrugged, not knowing what to do with the debt he owed the fifth. Silence settled on the two teens not knowing what to talk about, until Lee turned up next to Tenten. He seemed nervous for some reason and that was not like him at all.

"What's up Lee? Your quiet." she asked her voice full of concern. He looked like he was trying hard to ask a question.

"Tenten...If I said I had a crush on someone, would you care who it was?" he shyly asked unable to look at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind _who_ they were. Girl or b _oy_ if they make you happy and don't hurt you. And if they do then you have me, Neji, Guy sensei and all your friends back in Konoha to pound the hell out of them if they hurt you." smiling at the young man next to her, he looked over to his other teammate, who was looking right at him nodding his head showing he was there for him.

"Thanks guys." was all he could say, smiling to himself. Two hour passed as they walked, through the desert until the entrance to the Suna was viable. Walking towards it growing closer and closer, finally they were at the entrance. They were greeted by two shinobi.

"Were here to deliver a message from The Hokage to The Kazekage." stated Guy showing their passes.

"It's alright, let them pass." said a female voice walking up to the group. Temari walked up to them before escorting them through the pass.

"The Kazekage has been awaiting your arrival." she said over her shoulder taking note of the blush on Lee's face, smirking slightly she faced forward again.

The sun started to rise over the mountains in the Konoha, the wildlife came alive in the morning. Shizune was walking through the corridors of the Hokage building, carrying a few scrolls which need the Hokage's approval as well as several council meeting she needed to attend. Walking into the office her eyes bulged at the site in front: both Sannin laying underneath a window with sake bottles scattered around them. Both snoring away resting against each other placing the scrolls quietly on the floor she tiptoed out of the office and back down the corridor.

The sun rays streamed in the office so did the sound of bird calls came through the open window.

**_BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!_ **

Both Sannin jumped up looking left and right trying to find where the noise came from. They both noticed Shizune standing in the doorway with an air horn in her hand.

"Ohh...I'm sorry." having a look at the item in her hand "I thought it was air freshener!" throwing back her head back laughing, as she walked down the corridor still laughing. Tsunade walked over her desk before slouching in her chair. While Jiraiya perched himself on the open window seal, breathing in the morning air.

"I haven't drunk that much in ages." confessed the medi-nin rubbing her temples, then opening one of her desk draws to get some paracetamol to take the edge of her hangover.

"Does Naruto know about Kiba?" he asked her, looking over at the hospital.

"No, he doesn't. Do you want to come with me to check on both?" she inquired walking towards the door. "Oh, remind me to kill Shizune when I next see her."

Time past as they made their way towards the hospital, spotting Iruka and Kakashi walking to the main gate talking to each other fingers interlaced. A smile graced her lips at the site of the two men interlocked fingers.

_'I wonder if Naruto and Kiba will be able to do that in public?'_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with mirth present in his voice. She looked at him the back to the road ahead.

"Just thinking if our godson and his boyfriend will be as comfortable walking down the street while holding each other’s hands." thought the Sannin.

Naruto laid there still sleeping, a figure emerged from the shadows walking silently to the sleeping blond. Her black eyes watching him. Raising her fingers to his forehead, a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. A smile plastered itself on her face, her black eyes meeting red ones.

"Your losing your touch Matsuho." stated the demonic voice her eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm not the one who is sealed in a human body Hinako." laughed Matsuho, her laughing was cut short when Hinako crushed her wrist. Freeing her smashed wrist, she stepped back looking at the possessed boy.

"It appears you haven't lost that temper or strength, while being sealed in the weaker race." massaging her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting out of the bed facing her old friend slowly increasing her chakra and K.I.

"Just came to talk that's all old friend." replied the women also increasing her chakra and K.I. Both started to circle each other, sizing the other up seeing who would attack who.

"To talk about what?"

"Ohh, just about you having destroyed one of my strongholds. Not to mention wiping everyone out. I do not take kindly to those who dare fight against me." anger and pain were present in her voice.

"Ohh, well I didn't know it was yours Matsuho. My host thought it was just a random fortress not one of yours." replied the demonic voice, trying to hold back the sarcasm but with little success.

"Then your _host_ is nothing but a fool and an imbecile." she spat, then a fist collided with her face sending her to the opposite wall. Getting up nursing her sore face she looked at the old friend, a malicious laugh erupted from her mouth.

"Well, well, well. The Great Kyūbi no Yōko caring about a human! None other than The Fourth Hokage's only son!" she spat egging the Kitsune on.

"Say another insulting word about my _kit_ and I will _kill you_ where you stand." threatened Hinako, her eyes blazing red and her chakra spiking to dangerous levels. She grabbed hold of Matsuho's robes.

"You know as well as I do that you can't kill me while your sealed." she gloated, staring straight back at her unblinking. The door burst open, standing in the doorway were the two Sannin staring at the site in front of them, a possessed Naruto and the other women in a black and purple robe. The black-eyed women looked at the two Sannin, before saying to Hinako.

"This isn't over." and with those words she vanished in a burst of green flames. The red eyed blond stared at the green flames until they disappeared, feeling she was being watched she faced the newcomers.

"I didn't expect her to come here of all places." she said before allowing her host to take control of his body. Naruto stood there blinking a few times trying to think where he is.

"Baa-chan? Ero-Sennin? Where am I? What happened...Where's Kiba. Where is he" he started to panic as he looked around for his brunette. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. Kiba is dead. He collapsed on the floor crying. Tears ran down his cheeks, sobbing his heart out. Tsunade rushed over to him cuddling him rocking back and forward, trying to calm the hysterical teen.

"Naruto come with us there's someone we want you to meet." she said gently helping the boy up but keeping an arm around him for comfort as they walked to their destination. The blonde’s tears silently fell, allowing himself to be taken to the place where he was meeting someone. Silence encompassed the trio as they walked down the hospital corridors, the blond noticed they were getting close to the Intensive care section of the hospital. Passing several rooms until they stopped outside one of the doors, hearing the door open he looked up and noticed the sound of a heart monitor beeping in regular intervals. Stepping away from his godmother he walked towards the beeping, not knowing what to expect, pulling the hospital screen back a gasp escaped his lips.

Laying in the bed was Kiba, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes, bandages covering his torso and his arms. A few small cuts on his face but nothing major, he looked so peaceful the regular beeping of the monitor reassured the blond that he was real and alive. Walking all the way up to him, shakily raising his hand to move the offending bangs out of his eyes.

"Kiba." was all he could muster, stroking the other boys bangs out of the way.

"Naruto?" came a quiet voice, the blond-haired boy looked at him.

"Kiba?" his heart hitched when looking at him were two brown animalistic eyes looking right back at him. Fresh tears welled up, trying hard not to cry in front of him. He looked down at the bandaged hand intertwined with his. A happy smile graced his lips, a few tears falling.

"I thought you were dead."

"So, did I but I supposed there was a small spark of life in me for Lady Tsunade to heal me." stated the brunette.

"It was touch and go for nine hours. But I'm glad to see you are among the living again." smiled the Fifth. "The rate you are healing you should be out in a week or so. When you are, we will debrief." she said professionally then looking at the blond next to her. "Naruto could you wait outside for a couple of minutes while me and Jiraiya ask Kiba some questions." the boy made a face but reluctantly did as he was asking. When the boy was outside both Sannin's faces grow seriously, making the young man sweat.

"Listen carefully Inuzuka. You _dare_ hurt him in anyway there will be no place on this earth you could hide from _us._ Do you understand?" every word promised pain and death if he dares mess up. "That said he can be a complete Idiot, but I suppose that's what drawn you to him." then Jiraiya spoke up.

"I do know he has strong feelings for you. He has a smile when he talks about you, like his father when he used to talk about his mother." the brunette smiled at this then remember something.

"I know this is a really odd question. But could the Kyūbi kill me if she is still sealed inside Naruto?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked an amused Toad Sannin.

"Ohh just that she would kill me if I hurt Naruto in anyway." shivering at the thought. "Iruka doesn't even know about us. Ohh and he has one mother hen complex over Naruto." laughing at his misfortune.

"Good luck with that." laughed the Sannin, walking to the door. The moment they did Naruto came in and sat next to him. He had the brightest smile on his face the Sannin have ever seen on their blond. Walking down the corridor they passed Sakura holding a bag of Take-away Ramen.

"For Naruto and Kiba?" The Fifth asked rolling her eyes at the food.

"Yes, you know how much Naruto whines and stomps about the hospital food." this time rolling her eyes at him.

"Just a heads up, Kiba may be

A severe thunderstorm was heading in from the Northwest, heavy dark clouds where being dragged relentlessly by a mighty wind. Treetops were bowing to the wind, leaves getting thrown side-to-side. Two ninja battled against the unrelenting wind, their pace hindered but pressed onto their objective.

An hour passed, still they pushed forward, determination was the only thing that was driving them. The wind remained just as strong, loud rumbling could be heard above the howling of the wind. Kiba stopped and glanced around to try and find some shelter, noticing a small cave to his right, grabbing Naruto by his arm, pointing to the cave. Noticing the cave, the blond nodded in understanding, both trudged towards possible shelter.

Reaching the mouth of the cave, both drawing their kunai, silently creeping into the cave. Seconds passed while they searched the cave for any signs of life, finding none they repocketed their weapons.

A growl emanating from the blonde’s stomach, Kiba turned to look at him going red with embarrassment.

"Hungry, are we?" he teased, another growl answered his question.

Naruto going bright red, started to look around for somewhere to set up a fire. Kiba chuckled at him, finding a place to sit, taking off the travel cloak chucking it over a boulder next to him. The blond found a suitable area to start a fire. In minutes, the cave started to warm up, a small pot of soup was cooking gently. A comfortable silence encompassed the teens, sitting across from each other.

"Naruto?" softly asked the brunette.

"Hmm?" replied the blond looking at the brunette.

"Can we talk?"

Those three words collided with the Genin like a highspeed train. His demeanour was calm on the outside but on the inside was in complete turmoil.

_'I know this was too good to be true. He’s gonna say thanks for everything but no thanks'_

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"About us?" replied the brunette as if they were talking about the weather.

This just increased the inner turmoil raging inside of him. Kyūbi sensing the turmoil listened to the conversation, she was getting ready to ripe the Chūnin apart for hurting her _Kit_. No one breaks his heart and lives to see the light of day again. Naruto plucks up the courage and asked.

"What about us?"

"Well I was wondering are we going to tell everyone or are we gonna keep it a secret?" conveyed the brunette, getting up and walking over to sit next to his blond. Sitting crossed legged, he wrapped his muscled arm around the younger teens waist and hoisted him onto his lap. The Genin let out a surprised sequel when he was lifted. Kiba looked down at him with a surprised look on his face. Looking up at him, noticing the look on his face he buried his face in the brunette’s chest, hiding his embarrassment.

Kiba smiled at the blonde’s antics, wrapping his arms around the boys' waist, feeling the younger teen snuggle up closer. The Chūnin planted a kiss on top of his blonde’s head, breathing in his unique smell.

Kyūbi relaxed considerably while watching the teens interacted with each other. Noticing how submissive her host was, but also noticed he calmed him down almost instantly. While the brunette was gentle with him, holding a lot of care and love for her kit. A quality which she held high above all.

"I want to tell Iruka and Kakashi. Ohh not to mention Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin. If I didn't tell them, the old coot will make my life hell and possibly kill you, and pervy-sage will just ignore me. And I can't deal with that, they're family to me." quietly spoke the blond.

"I was wondering are Iruka and Kakashi an item?" Inquired the tattooed teen.

"Yeah they are. And when I next see that porn lover, I will be having some words with him." stated Naruto, his words holding the promise of pain to the silver haired man.

"Someone has more of a mother hen complex than Iruka does over you." joked Kiba, slightly nudging the boy on his lap.

"I don't care, he's always been a father figure to me, so I don't care who they are, my old sensei or not, they still have to get my approval to date Iruka." protectively stated the Genin. "By the way. What do you want to happen about us?"

Kiba pondered the question for a bit then said.

"Well my team and my sensei are a must, but then again I think everyone in Rookie Nine need to know as they have been there for us no matter what."

"What about your family?" nervously asked the blond

Silence came after that question, the only sounds which could be heard were the crackling of the fire, the howling wind as it passed the mouth of the cave.

"I don't know Naruto; I really don't know what I'm going to do about my family. But I do know Akamaru is fond of you."

Smiling to himself Naruto watched the flames danced around the fireplace. Steam started to rise from the pot hanging over it. Reluctantly he got up from the comfy position he was in, giving the soup a stir, scooping a mouthful onto the utensil. Bringing the steaming liquid to his mouth, he blew on it gently a few time, before tasting it.

The Chūnin stayed seated watching the Genin work, mesmerised by the way the firelight illuminated his face.

_'Yep, he's the one for me'_ A smile accompanied that thought.

"Dinner is ready. Go get your bowl." Instructed the knuckleheaded nin.

Doing as he was told, he walked over to his backpack, retrieving the needed utensils as well as his bowl. Walking over to the fire, he picked up the warm ladle, giving the soup a quick stir before pouring the steaming liquid into his bowl. Naruto watched the older teen from his spot, noticing how the light turned the brunette eyes from chocolate brown to a soft honey.

Both ate in silence next to each other, a warm feeling encompassed them. The wind started to calm down, but still it was relentless.

"It's calmed down somewhat, let’s get this mission done tonight so we can get home."

Packing up in record time, they gave everything a once over, satisfied they left and begun making their way towards the base.

Two hours flew by, loud rumbling could be heard over head. Running up an embankment, they crouched when they reached the top. Just over the top of the embankment was the base.

The base was a fortress, guards patrolling the high walls. The main doors to the base were wooden but reinforced with cast iron plating. The main base itself was castle, with towers rising to the sky.

To the side were two boats pulling into the harbour. Another massive rumble of thunder echoed through the air. Very slowly water started to fall from the clouds until they burst open, dropping their heavy loads. Feeling the rain drops Kiba looked up noticing how dark the clouds were. Naruto on the over hand mumbled.

"Could this day get any worse?"

As if Karma herself laughed, bolts of lightning streaked across the darkened sky, several bolts contacting the top of the towers. Kiba just looked at the blond.

"You just had to say that phrase. Didn't you? Ohh the bloody irony." Kiba said sarcastically.

The Genin just ignored him, watching the guards to see if there was any way through the defences. The guards were in pairs, passing each other every 10 minutes. The guards on the wall were stationary, for thirty minutes before going to a different place on the wall. In the time Naruto was observing the guards, Kiba stealthily scouted the area, to see if there were any extra surprises instore for them. He came across a few guards, taking them out swiftly and decisively leaving no evidence behind. Making his way back he found the blond where he left him, crawling next to him he asked.

"Have you found a way in?"

"The ground troops pass each other every 10 minutes. The ones on the walls are stationary for 30 minutes before moving to another part of the wall. They swap when the guards on the ground do so, there's no way we're getting through that way." summarised the blond. During the lowdown, Kiba was looking at the guards then an idea popped into his head.

"Naruto, what do you see the guards wearing?"

"Armour why...? Oh, you’re good"

"Well, why thank you." boasted the brunette, giving him a gin showing off his canine.

"So how are we going to get the armour?" asked the Genin. The Chūnin signalled him to follow him, sliding down the bank they made their way through to where Kiba's last skirmish took place. Quickly checking around the area for any missed traps or any other surprises lying in wait for them. Naruto stayed alert as Kiba rummaged through a group of bushes, muttering to himself. The blond eavesdropped on his conversation with himself.

"Bloody bushes. I put them in here not ten minutes ago, so what they decided to grow legs and walk out of here? Ouch, bloody thorns."

Naruto snickered quietly, listening to him mumble under his breath. A sudden movement caught his eye, drawing his kunai, Kiba standing back-to-back to the whiskered boy. Sniffing the air, the wind and rain making it hard to get a strong scent of anything. They stayed vigilant, not moving from their position, the rain running along the raised kunai’s dripping off the pointed tips.

Lightening continued to light the darkened sky; time passed as the teens stayed back-to-back not lowering their defence. Another sudden movement caught the brunette’s eye, a deep growl resonated in his throat as a warning to whatever was circling them. The animalistic eyes narrowed into fine slits, every muscle tensing as if getting ready to attack whatever was toying with them. A pair of rose lips rested against his ear whispering.

"Calm down, don't do anything stupid."

A shiver rippled its way done his back, muscles easing up slowly but his eyes staying narrow. The bushes started to rustle violently, both getting ready to defend themselves, when a light brown rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Sweat marks ran down the back of their heads. Kiba's anger boiled over, lunging forward to kill the rabbit, but he was being held back by the blond. The rabbit scarpered back into the bushes.

"Will you calm down." hissed the blond whilst restraining his teammate.

"I'm gonna find that bloody rabbit and I'm gonna skin it alive!" exclaimed the brunette, his arms moving in all directions trying to break free from Naruto.

Naruto thinking quickly, he bit the Chūnin's neck enough for the brunette to yelp out in surprise. Stopping his ecstatic arm movements, he simply stood there in shock not knowing what to make off the sudden attack on his neck. Noticing his stilled demeanour, Naruto removed himself completely from Kiba, watching his back.

Kiba noticed the sudden loss of heat from his teammates body, missing that he faced the blond. Choosing to speak first he asked.

"Did you really just do that?"

"Yeah I did otherwise that poor bunny wabbit wouldn't have seen it's family again. And that is not fair, just because the big, mean, scary dog wanted to skin it alive." he said honestly. "What is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that you said, 'bunny wabbit' instead of 'bunny rabbit'." stated the Chūnin.

"Ohh, is there something wrong for me to say 'wabbit' instead of 'rabbit?" challenged the knucklehead.

"No there's nothing wrong with it. I just didn't except you to say that." answered the brunette raising his hands in defeat.

"Thought not. By the way, the armour you were looking for is in those bushes over there, not in the one you were looking in." stated the blond, pointing to a chest plate partly sticking out.

Deciding not to say another word to the annoyed teen, he walked over to the chest plate and begun to remove the rest of the amour. Turning to Naruto he gave him a quick look over, then turning to look at the amour in front of him. Both were larger than the pair of the teens, however seeing as this was the only option they had to get in, it was better to take the risk than not at all. Handing the younger teen his uniform, both boys changed in silence, finding the armour was lighter than expected.

"Kiba can you help me with the chest plate please?" asked a frustrated teen, his arms stuck in the plate.

Finished with putting his one on, he walked over to the struggling teen. After a few seconds of wiggling and a few chose words from the blonde’s mouth, he was finally sorted.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap." reprimand the brunette, wagging his finger.

"What are you my mum?" retorted the teen.

"No, but I am older than you, so you'll do as your told. Now let us get this over and done with." stated the Chūnin authoritatively, leaving no room for smart mouth remarks from the Genin.

A small huff was the only answer he got. Indicating to put the helmets on, both noticed a sudden change in the amour. It began to shrink to their size, leaving them with enough movability to fight.

"That's so cool." whispered Naruto in amazement. His teammate simple nodded in agreement, tapping the younger teens shoulder indicating it was time to move.

Both sprinted towards the fortress, mother nature showing no mercy to the land, throwing everything she had at the determined ninja.

Rain and lightning plagued the land, the mighty wind showing no mercy. Two armoured figures raced across the rain-soaked ground, water cascading down the armour. Closer they drew to the fortress, a mighty rumble echoed through the sky silence ensued before several claps of lightening erupted from the clouds. Lighting everything.

Closer they drew until they could see the walls, slowing down they paused briefly, before making their way to the main gates. Walking side by side, neither able to start a conversation, with the anxiety weighing their stomachs down like a dead weight. The scoop of the fortress was finally sinking in, neither one knew it was as big as it was. Two guards came into view walking straight for them, conversing lightly together, both teens tensed slightly, hands causally laying on the swords tied around their waists.

Closer they drew, Naruto's hand discreetly encompassed the handle, eyes narrowing watching closely, Kiba noticing the action shook his head slightly but not dropping his own defence. The guards passed the teens, giving them a nod in acknowledgement before continuing their conversation. Each of them began to breathe easier after the encounter, a smile graced the brunettes’ lips; the disguises were working.

Further they walked in silence, the rain started to ease off. The clouds were gradually lighting up, the wind was still as strong. Approaching a corner, both readied themselves just in case anyone noticed they didn’t belong there. Reaching the corner, they were greeted by an encampment, Large black and purple tents, with a green dragon insignia. Flags everywhere with the same colours and emblem. Soldiers walking around, some sitting around fires laughing and eating. Taking a deep breath, they made their way through the sea of tents and soldiers. Several minutes past as the made their way through, some of the men nodding their heads in acknowledgement some say "Hey". The teens returned the greeting back to them, everything was going well until they were stopped.

"You two, come here." Ordered a soldier, wearing a different uniform than the teens. Doing as they were told, they marched themselves to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Kiba

"Why are you two back here for?" inquired the commander looking between the teens waiting for an answer.

"Well you see sir..." Kiba started to get nervous, as he could not think of a decent enough excuse to say.

"I'm waiting." the annoyance present in his voices, his grey eyes piercing into Kiba's chocolate brown ones.

Naruto was about to open his mouth before.

"Commander what the hell do you think you’re doing with my recruits?" stated a rough voice.

The commander turned on the balls of his feet towards the voice. Standing at attention and saluting, everyone got to their feet as well saluting the man in a black and purple uniform. He walked up to commander.

"I asked you a question _commander_." emphasizing the last word.

"Sir?"

"I said what the hell are you doing with my recruits’ _commander_? You know you have no command over them" his voice reaching dangerous levels, everyone holding their breath, waiting for the reply.

"I assure you General I got confused with that. As they are not wearing _your_ recruits’ uniform. As you can see, _they_ are in _my_ battalions’ uniform and colours not _yours_." replied the commander with arrogance noticeable in his voice. His Commanding Officer's eye borrows twitched an anger mark appeared.

"You two. Arrest him and take him to the brig." Barked the CO pointing to the teens. The other man started stuttering trying to find an excuse to stop his arrest, being a coward, he was he made a break for it.

"Kill him."

The blond went after the fleeing man. He tripped over stools, pushing other soldiers out of his way, but still the blond drew closer. Finally tripping over his own feet, he collided with the muddy floor. Crawling like the worm he was trying desperately to escape his inevitable fate. Footsteps came behind him, colliding with the mud, closer they came until the blond was right on top of the coward. The commander spun himself around too took in the eyes of his executor. Grey looking into ocean blue, then his eyes started to swirl red.

"Please, please don’t kill me. I'll do anything!" begged the commander water started to drop down from his eyes. The blond kneeling beside him whispered.

"Forgive me."

Those final words were accompanied by the sound of a sharp sword plunging its way into his body. Reddy blue eyes watched, never leaving the watery grey ones. Slowly Naruto pulled his blade out of the commander’s chest, blood started to soak into his armour. That what was not absorbed oozed over the black plating. Surging forward coughing up a bit of blood, before laying back down on the ground staring up at the dark sky. Smiling to himself before his last breath escaped him.

Kiba came behind the blond resting his hand on his shoulder looking between Naruto's blade and the man now laying staring up at the parting clouds. Kneeling next to him, gently closing his eyelids making it look like a dreamless sleep. Turning back to his companion noticing the still unsheathed sword in his hand.

"Naruto?" gently spoked the fanged boy, enclosing his hand around the blonds occupied one. The boy remained unfazed by the touch, his eyes gazing at the corpse in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away from the smile. The sound of sliding steel brought him back into reality, turning to look at the teen next to him.

"We should head back." weakly stated the blond. He began to walk away from the body, until a hand grabbed his arm, and spun him pulling him into a warm chest. A pair of strong muscular arms encircled his waist and gave him a cuddle. Realizing what was happening he stood there until gathering the mental strength to give the cuddle back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before pulling away walking side by side. Kiba gently laced his hand into the blonds giving it a light squeeze. Feeling the light squeeze he looked at the Chūnin and gave a small smile.

"Come on let’s get back before they get suspicious."

Nodding his head, they made their way back to the encampment. Upon arrival the General was waiting for both. Seeing the teens, he asked;

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir, it is done. His body is only a hundred yards from the camp" answered the blond nonchalantly.

"Good." turning to the two men behind him. "Sort out the body." receiving nods of confirmation from the two soldiers, he turned his attention to the teens in front of him.

"I want you two to head to the docks and help with the unloading of the supplies."

"Yes sir." replied Kiba before heading towards the fortress, Naruto following shortly after. A pregnant silence enveloped the boys, as they made their way towards the docks. The brunette become to worry about his blond, spotting a grove he grabbed the younger teen by the arm and flung him in there.

The sudden movement took the knucklehead by surprise, tripping over his feet while being flung up against the back wall. Looking up at the older teen, before lowering his gaze. Kiba removed his helmet, having another quick look around before taking the other boys helmet off. Reaching his hand up he moved the blond bangs out of his eyes. Gently lifting the younger teens chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his brown eyes never leaving the azure ones. Hearing the question Naruto diverted his eyes from the Chūnin's. Unable to speak he pulled back from Kiba, keeping his gaze down he picked up his helmet and walked past him like he was not there. Kiba stared after him, astonished at the blonde’s behaviour towards him. Leaving a mental note to himself _if_ they get out of this alive, he will have a talk with the blond. Taking a few deep breaths, he made his way after the Genin.

The docks were alive with movement, people unloading crates, moving them onto carts to be taken into the fortress. Those which were not being loaded onto carts were stacked up around the dock.

"OK that's the last of them in this one!" Shouted a ports-man from the bowl of the first ship.

"OK! Let us get the other one done." Called down the ports master. "Come on get that moving. It's not gonna move itself." he order a group who were messing around. Kiba and Naruto walked along the pier watching the buzz of activity, they continued down the pier until they saw a group of men standing around a boat. Heading towards the crowd, four soldiers ran pass them towards the crowd. A single glance moved between them, having the same thought, they ran to the boat. When they got there, there was a lot of talking from the work force. Pushing their way through, they made it to the centre where everyone was gathering around.

In the centre was an women flanked by two men, Kiba assumed she was the captain of the boat. One of the soldier noticed the teens and walked up to them, stopping in front and saluting both.

"Sir, this is Captain Kahoru. She has some important news concerning the warehouses." stated the soldier.

"What about the warehouses?" Inquired the blonde. The guard turned his attention to him before saying.

"She wouldn't tell me until someone of a higher rank than myself talked to her."

"Thank you, Sergeant, we'll take it from here."

The man saluted them again before taking them to Kahoru. When the teens, walked up to the captain silence took hold of the pier. Naruto turned around saying.

"Haven't you all got work to be getting on with?" in an authoritative tone. The crowd dispersed quickly not wanting to anger the guard, the soldiers walked behind the mob making sure no-one could eavesdrop on the conversation. Bringing his attention back to the captain, Naruto stood next to Kiba who asked.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell the Sargent but can tell us?"

"The warehouses were attacked. I doubt there are any survivors." she replied with stress in her voice.

"What do you mean they were attack?” disbelief present in his tone.

"If my Captain says it's true it's true." rudely answered one of the men. In a blink of an eye he was gasping for air being lifted by his throat. The captain and the other man watched as Genin slowly squeezed the man's neck.

"You speak to us like that again. I mean _anyone of us_ I _will_ kill you were you stand. Do I make myself clear?" each word stabbing the man with fear. Releasing his grip, he fell onto his knees gasping for air, his hands massaging his throat.

"I am serious. I doubt there's anyone left alive."

"Thank you, Captain, for the information. Sergeant!" called Kiba. The man came up to him.

"Sir?"

"I want you to dispatch some soldiers to the warehouses and inform the General the warehouses were attacked." ordered the older teen.

"At once Sir." conformed the Sergeant, leaving without a second word.

"We’ll inspect your ship. Is all your crew onshore?" Inquired the Genin. Receiving a nod for confirmation, he signalled four guards to come to him.

"I want you two to take the Captain to the General. And you two stand guard while we search the ship. Understood?" He received a chorus of acknowledgement, watching everyone doing their job. Noticing Kiba walking on the boat he followed, when they knew they were out of earshot they let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe we managed to get in there without any major problems." sighed Kiba.

"Your telling me, how did you know that soldier was a Sargent? I didn't notice any distinctive markings on his amour." Inquired the Genin.

"It was on his left shoulder pad. You are not the one to talk! Aren't you taking the role a bit too far?" stated the Chūnin who looked at the blond with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Does it honestly matter what I've done to keep up this façade?" retorted the blond meeting the other eyes. Kiba did not reply to the question, because it held truth. Reaching the door to the cargo hold, they proceeded into the hold. Further in they walked, slowly weaving in and out the labyrinth of stacked crates. Kiba's ears twitching side-to-side for any sound other than their own. Reaching the centre of the boat, Naruto took one final look around before walking back the way he came.

A sudden movement caught the blonde’s eye, thinking quickly he chucked two kunai at the shadow, which dodged them effortlessly, behind him another shadow appeared grabbing the blond and placing a short sword to his throat. The other shadow walked up to him, with the two kunai in her hands, twirling them as if they were toys.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A boy playing soldier, this should be so much fun getting the information we want out of you." gleefully spoke the women. The man just chuckling at her.

Kiba was finishing up his own search when he heard voices. Stealthy making his way closer to the voices. His hand grasping his kunai tightly at an angle ready to strike the intruder. Steadying his breathing, he crept closer to his target, stalking it like a predator. Seconds past which felt like minutes, until he was ready to strike. Taking in one last silent breath, he pounced into action. His opponent reacting in the nick of time, parring each blow, returning each one just as ferociously. The Genin and his captor watched as the two fought. Kiba landed a solid right hook on the enemy, sending her into a pile of crates. Turning to see Naruto being held hostage by the other one, quickly trying to think of a way around it without getting his blond a permanent smile on his neck. He was suddenly sent flying in the other direction by a punch that could have rivalled Tsunade's or Sakura's. Naruto watched as his brunette was sent flying.

"KIBA!" shouted the blond. Wanting nothing more than to run over to him and to check if he's alright.

"Kiba?" his captor said quietly looking down at his hostage then looking to his female companion. With his free hand, he took off the blonde's helmet, shocked at the site in front of him.

"Naruto?" he asked with surprise present in his voice. The blond looked up at him, a strange expression etched on his whiskered face. The female walked over to the brunette who was struggling to get up, offering him a hand. He looked at her suspiciously.

"It's not going to bite you mutt." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking her outstretched hand, hauling himself up. When he was up, she started to walk away before making a snidely remark.

"You need to lose weight mutt, or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat."

"Hey! what did you just say?" retaliated the fanged teen getting in her face, to say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was livid.

"I said 'You need to lose weight mutt, or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat'. Clear enough for you, bitch?" stated the female cockily, not backing down, getting right in his face. A deep growl rumbled in the back of Kiba's throat, warning the female to back down. She didn't even batter an eye lid at it. The two men were watching the heated exchange with bated breath, anxiously waiting for the first punch to be thrown. They looked at each other before silently communicating;

'I'll get her, while you get Kiba'.

So, they both took a deep breath before heading into the lion’s den. Not a moment too soon, fist were getting ready to be thrown. Naruto grabbed the brunette from behind like he did in the forest and begun to haul him back. On the other hand, the female was kicking and punching the man restraining her.

"Let me go you, arsehole. Let me go or I'll bloody kill you." exclaimed the blond-haired female. The man just let it go over his head, like it happened a hundred times before.

"Will you calm down Chiyako?" asked the black-haired man.

"No, I will not! Not until I wipe the floor with that overgrown mut. Let me go Okahito." replied the Chiyako, fighting against her restrainer.

Kiba was the same, struggling against the younger teens hold.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill her and no amount restraining is going to stop me!" raged Kiba, trying to grab the blond-haired female. Naruto thinking quickly bit the brunette’s neck _hard_. That got his attention, he stilled his movement before spinning around and pinning his boyfriend against a stack of crates. Caught off guard by the movement, but what surprised him was the look in his brown eyes. _Lust_. The site of that slowly turned the Genin on, smelling his arousal, Kiba passed his lips on the blonds and began to kiss him passionately. Naruto responded with equal ferocity, moving his hands to the Chūnin's neck. The battle of dominance begun tongues darting in and out of their mouths, a moan escaped the Genin's mouth as Kiba started to ground their growing erections together. Naruto wanted to feel more of the brunette, chucked off his helmet, slinging it somewhere. He wasn't paying attention because he was trying to hold down moans, because his neck was getting attacked by the brunette's sensual lips. Lacing his hands in his chocolate hair, pushing his head closer to his neck, moaning loudly as he nipped the base of his neck.

"Harder" he breathed out, Kiba was more than happy to comply anything to make his mate happy so he did as he was told. Biting harder and harder, the noises his blond was making were sending his body in overdrive. The lust and passion driving his body into complete bliss. He could feel the need off the other boy as he bit and grounded their contained leaking members together.

"Ahem" was all that was needed to bring the horny teens crashing back into reality. Both going red with embarrassment, Naruto hiding his face behind Kiba's turned back and Kiba laughing nervously. Both Okahito and Chiyako stood there gawking at them, blushes across their cheeks. Neither one knew what to say to what they have just witnessed. The oldest Chūnin was the first to speak.

"We still have a mission to complete." his blush darkened at his words, Chiyako snapped out of her gaze and nodded in agreement. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, silently agreeing with him even though they were still horny as hell.

"So, what's the plan Almighty one?" sarcastically asked the blued lipped female, bowing to him. Rolling his eyes, he noticed the teens armour then it hit him.

"How many guards are outside the boat now?"

"Two as we speak. Not to mention the encampment, which is crawling with soldiers." replied Kiba trying to figure out what I wanted to find out.

"You wanted to use the same idea as us?" inquired Naruto. "But it'll work. Look there is two still standing outside waiting for us, I'll call them in here you kill them and take their uniforms, while Kiba and I stuff the bodies in one of these crates. We give all clear to the port master so he can get on with his work, and we can get on with what we came here to do. Second thought kill one and store the other for interrogation." summarised the blond, looking rather pleased with himself for coming up with that plan. The other three Chūnin looked at each other and nodding in agreement with his plan.

Walking back through the boat Naruto had a smirk on his face.

_'I know exactly what to do now when I'm horny Hehehe'_

_'That is really evil Kit.'_

_'What? I kind of like that side of him.'_ timidly admitted the blond, a blush tinged his cheeks.

Reaching the main deck, Naruto spotted the two soldiers. Waving to them to give him a hand, they approached him without hesitation. Silently they followed the Genin through the ships bowl until they reached the cargo hold. The two soldiers drew their swords before stepping in the hold, Naruto following them from afar.

When they reached the middle one of them shouted.

"Sir, come here quickly!"

So, he did, running up to them. What he found was an unconscious Kiba being held up by some crates. While one of the soldiers looked around, the other knelt down to see if the brunette was still alive. After a quick glance around Naruto walked up silently behind the knelt man, giving a quick jab in the neck to rendering him unconscious. Catching him before he falls and make any noise, in the background a muffled help could be heard before it was cut short.

Looking down at the brunette, an evil smirk spread across his whiskered face. Kyūbi was watching intently wondering what he was going to do to him. The blond moved the unconscious man out of the way, so he had better access to his brunette. Saddling the Chūnin, sliding his slender hands up the front the armour, reaching the base of the helmet he took it off placing it on the floor. The smirk never leaving, deciding to have a little fun with the knocked-out teen. He begun to run his tongue seductively up his neck, reaching his earlobe nibbled lightly before.

"KIBAAAA! WAKE UP!"

Kiba jumped ten foot in the air knocking Naruto off him, drawing his kunai looking left and right to see where the wake up all came from. Naruto on the other hand was rolling around on the floor peeing himself with laughter.

"Oh Kami... _Hehehe..._ you should of seen your face... _Bahahaha._ "

"One of these days Uzumaki I'm gonna make you pay for that." threatened the brunette.

"Have you two had enough?" asked Chiyako observing they entire exchange. Kiba looked at her as if say _'What do you think?'_. She ignored the look walking up to the laughing teen holding out her hand to help him up. Taking it without hesitation, he took one last look around noticing the unconscious soldier was not there.

"Alright let’s get going."

Okahito and Chiyako walked past the teens, sorting out their armour Naruto and Kiba followed shortly. It didn't take them long to emerge from the boat where the Postmaster was waiting for them. Giving him the all clear, the workers got on with what they need to do. Walking through the gateway into the fortress itself, with one look at each other they split up into pairs: Okahito and Naruto and Chiyako went with Kiba.

Walking into the castle the two Chūnin made their way to the Armoury, careful to not arouse any suspicion. Walking into the Armoury, they walk around trying to find a place to safely conceal the bomb.

"Mut over here." whispered the fair-haired female. He walked over to her see what she had found. A storeroom just of the main room. In it were barrels full of black powder, looking for a sign they found one. It read 'Gun Powder'.

Shrugging her shoulders, she summoned one of the bombs. Setting the timer for twenty minutes, carefully placing it in between the barrels. Kiba's ears started to twitch in the direction of the door, voices could be heard approaching the door. Quickly the finished what they were doing and emerged from the store just as the armoury door was opening, A man and a women were talking to each other paying little attention to the other people in the room. Both Chūnin acted as if they were sorting out their equipment while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"...well what do you think this means for us?" asked the man, taking off his helmet, his chestnut hair covering is eyes.

"What I heard; shifts are going to double from tonight. That's just the first thing which is going to happen, the fortress is going into lockdown." stated the female mimicking her companion’s actions, bright red hair fell graciously.

Both Chūnin shared a look before making their way out of the armoury to their destination.

Over on the other side of the fortress they were having more trouble finding were to conceal the bomb. They were currently in the dungeon trying to find a good place to put it.

"Whose idea was it to but it here?" asked an annoyed Okahito, removing a few lose stones and placing the bomb in there setting it for twenty minutes. "Come on let’s get out of here before were discovered."

Five minutes pasted until they made it to the courtyard, making their way to the encampment. Spotting Kiba and Chiyako walking towards the docks. Naruto walked over to a stack of crates, he opened one up and had a look inside. Glass bottles of cooking oil, the Chūnin checked the others all were cooking oil. Both had crazy smiles plastered on their faces. Reaching inside his armour he pulled out paper bombs sticking several inside each crate. Picking up the crates they made their way to the encampment, weaving in and out of tents until Naruto's noise guided them to the Kitchen tent.

"Are those for me?" Asked a man who looked like the head chef. The Chūnin nodded his answer, the head chef pointed at to subordinates. "Take these into the dry stores as I don't need them now."

Walking out, they made their way back to the castle when an alarm sounded. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and rushed off to their post. The earth shock when an explosion went off, two more in rapid succession. The explosions were coming from the docks, like everyone else the headed for the docks.

Minutes before the commotion they were finishing off placing the last bomb. Everything was going smoothly; the dial was set for twelve minutes matching the time what was left on the other ones. They began to move away until.

**_BOMB!_ **

The shock wave from the explosion propelled the Chūnin in the opposite direction, both collided with the floor, bouncing off it before skidding to a stop. Another two explosions erupted, engulfing everything around it. People running round trying not to be hit by flying debris, ear piercing screams from those who were unlucky in avoiding the flames. Some were rolling around on the floor screaming for help. Alarms were ringing through the still night, soldiers started to arrive to help control the fires.

Naruto and Okahito arrived on the scene desperately searching for their companions. Ten minutes they searched for them, everybody they passed, Naruto was getting more and more stressed and upset at the prospect of seeing Kiba's lifeless body. Tears started to fall from his Azure eyes, everybody he saw with spiky brown chocolate hair, his heart would clench. Okahito was the opposite he hides his emotions, his Aurora eyes scanning for both of his companions. His eyes rested on a spot on the far end of the pier, walking closer he noticed a women with fair hair holding another body, rocking backwards and forwards crying. The sobbing got louder as they drew closer, Okahito recognized the women.

"Chiyako." he whispered to himself, before rushing towards her. The blond watched as the Chūnin ran to the women with a limb body in her arms. Everything around him slowed down, his eyes fixated on the limb body.

_'Please not Kiba. Please anything but Kiba'_

He watched the scene unfolded in slow motion, no sound reached his ears, his body feeling like stone keeping him in place. Okahito removed the helmet from the body, brown spiky hair bounced back happy to be no longer contained. The head flopped to the side revealing a red tattooed in the shape of a fang. His heart stopped, his eyes only focusing on his boyfriend’s lifeless form.

_'Please just be asleep please.'_

Chiyako placed a shaky finger on the brunette's pulse point trying to hold back her tears, which were falling freely. A minute she rested her finger there, shaking her head at her companion she let it all out. Tears cascading down her cheeks, falling onto the body in her arms. Okahito moved his hand up and closed the boy’s eyes making him look like he was just asleep.

_'NO KIBA PLEASE_...KIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAA! _'_

Drip, Drip, Drip was the only sound that filled Naruto's ears, his body doubled over crying into his hands. His heart felt so empty, the first time ever he allowed someone into his guarded heart. The warmth and joy he brought him.

"W-w-why Kiba? Why did you have to leave me?" The blond cried out; his tears unchecked falling like the rain. He felt another’s presence looking at the newcomer through his crying eyes. There stood in front of him was the Kyūbi, her eyes full of sadness kneeling in front of her host. Tears silently trailing down her porcelain cheeks, she gently placed a hand on his right cheek wiping the cascading tears away. He launched himself forward into her chest, wrapping his arms around her as if she was his only lifeline.

"Ohh, Naruto." she whispered, stroking his back as he continued to cry into her chest. Finding the position, they were in uncomfortable, she transports them to a sofa. The whiskered teen was now sitting on her lap, arms around her slender shoulders. Kyūbi rubbing his back, while whispering soothing words to try and ease her kits heartache.

"Why Kyu? Why does it hurt soo much?" he asked in between his crying. She pondered the question for a few seconds before answering.

"It hurts because you've just lost the person you love above all else."

"I never got to say those three words to him and now I'll never will. It still hurts Kyūbi, please take the pain away. _Please_!" he begged, a fresh set of tears streamed down, pulling himself closer to the warm body.

Kyūbi was holding back the anger she felt against the humans who would cause her kit heartache. The sound of crying died down, she looked at her kit fast asleep in her arms. Gracefully she rose of the sofa, carrying the sleeping blond bridal style to a king size bed which formed out white mist. It brought back memories where she would do this nearly every other night when he was younger. When she reached the bed with a mere flick of a figure the quilt cover and sheets moved, so she could place the slumbering teen to bed without waking him. Once he was settled, she drew the bedding over him, gently kissing him on the forehead whispering.

"Don't worry kit, I will make the pain go away. They will pay with their lives." one last look at the sleeping blond she disappeared.

Fires were raging people trying but failing to retain them, medics franticly trying to save those who were injured in the blast. Chiyako continued to hold the lifeless body of Kiba, tears still falling freely, Okahito was comforting her trying to calm her down. A shiver rippled down his back, the sudden change in the air alerted the Chūnin. An evil presence lingered in the air, something worse than death itself. A massive explosion of K.I flooded the area, followed by a massive spike in chakra. Everyone collapsed on the floor, gasping for air like fish out of water. Okahito managed to turn to the source of the evil power. There standing in the middle of it all was Naruto; His blank eyes void of any life, his whisker marks becoming more defined and his hands growing slender. The chakra surrounding him raged like a wildfire, the pier started to buckle under the intensity of the chakra.

Another explosion of chakra engulfed the blond concealing him completely. Minutes past until the chakra disappeared leaving in its place was a women.

Her fiery red hair flying around behind her. Porcelain cheeks and blazing crimson eyes. Her armour she was red and black, like that of her host. A katana strapped to her back, along her slender waist rested ten small throwing knives.

The K.I died down a lot but was still there, walking towards the ninja in front of her. Both tensed when she was a few feet away. Noticing the change in their behaviour she proceeded but readying herself if they decide to attack her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to say goodbye to the person who held my kits heart." she stated softly, both of them relaxed somewhat but not much considering they are face to face with the Kyūbi herself.

Kneeling beside the fallen boy, moving his bangs out of his face planting a gently kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you better Kiba Inuzuka. I could not of ask for a better person to care for my kit than you. And I know that he loved you with all his heart but did not know it. Goodbye Kiba."

Her voice remained level, but her eyes betrayed her feelings. Meeting the eyes of the two Chūnin in front of her.

"Leave this place. I have things to destroy and people to kill. Go now before they kill you." her tone left no argument; she now faced the soldiers getting ready to fight her. When the Chūnin left, Kyūbi started to roll her head, sound of bones clicking, doing her fingers all at once.

"Ohh, it's good to be doing this again." drawing her katana out, then she disappeared then reappeared in front of the soldiers slicing the first few in a blink of an eye. More fell at her feet offering little resistance to her attacks. Moving skilfully around the devastation the premature detonation caused, workers tried to flee from her but to prevail. Anyone she came across she killed, all that could be heard was the stabbing and slicing of flesh, the snapping of bones. Blood coating the pier some making it in the surrounding water. The last worker was on his knees begging not to be killed, Crimson eyes showing no emotion. With a swing of her blade the head rolled off the body which collapsed backwards, blood started to pump out freely.

Walking towards the fortress, she was greeted by more soldiers, each one ready to fight her. Getting into a battle stance she started to walk towards them, with no fear. A battle cry erupted from their mouths as the charged at her.

_'Finally, it seems that I might get a challenge out of this place'_

Taking a deep breath, she raced towards them, meeting them halfway the sound of metal striking metal. Her movements began to become defensive, as more soldiers attacked her. Parring every blow efficiently, an opening presented itself, so she took it. Building up chakra, she unleashed it onto the men and women in front of her, casting them aside like leaves in the wind. A man came running towards her shouting his head off, his blade already extended hoping to impale her. Turning her body to the side, knocking the extended blade down causing the man to trip. As he went pass her, she snapped his neck with such force that his head almost did a full 360-degree turn. Sliding the katana back into its sheath, taking one last look around she disappeared.

The General never expected the enemy to be this well prepared to attack his fortress. He felt the explosion from the docks, watching the fire spread while people tried to contain it. The one thing what made his skin crawl and sending a shiver down his spine, was the deadliness of the K.I. He has only ever felt that sort of K.I from his master when she was furious. Shaking his head when his master last lost it, the poor sod was killed painfully and slowly by her hand. Oh, she was one of the powerfullest being on the planet, that was until _that_ day where she was stripped of her powers.

_‘And we were left in limbo, never ageing, our powers stripped from us’._

His trail of thought was interrupted when a female wearing the armour for the elites came crashing in panting.

"What is it?" he asked while watching her catch her breath. Straightening up she looked at him.

"Were under attack by a lone person if you can call her that." she replied.

"What do you mean: ‘If you can call her that'?" he demanded walking up to her, his eyes trying to decipher what she meant. Fear was present in her blue eyes.

"She fights like a demon, her eyes. Her eyes, I can’t seem to shake them from my mind. Blazing red a black slit for an iris." the words echoed through the room. He walked over to the window looking out over the courtyard, his eyes focusing on a fight which was happening in the centre. A red-haired female cutting down every one of his soldiers as if they training dummies, the last one fell at her feet.

She sensed she was being watched, so turning her head, her eyes locked with hazel ones. The General blinked, when he opened his eyes red ones were staring straight at him. Jumping back knocking into his desk, it was true the rumours. She was still alive, still as beautiful and deadly as she was when he last saw her.

The blue-eyed female started to make her way out of the room, that was until a throwing knife punctured her neck. Collapsing on the floor, trying to breath in air, more and more blood filled her lungs. Coughing and splattering her blue eyes full off fear about death, her last wet breath left her lips.

"You haven't aged a day General." stated Kyūbi smiling at the man causally sitting on the window seal.

"Nor have you Kyūbi. Well I can't age because _you_ put us in limbo." snapped the General. Her chakra spiked, her face hardened.

"Where is your master _General_?"

"I haven't seen her for a while." he replied effortlessly while keeping eye contact with her. A chuckle passed her lips, closing her eyes while shaking her head. The General backed away slowly, stepping over the body in the doorway. Just as the turned he was pinned to the wall out in the corridor adjacent to his office, crimson fox eyes burning into his hazel ones.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know you have seen her, so I ask one more time. _Where is she?_ " her words stabbing him with pain and fear. Walls surrounding them started crack under the pressure of her chakra. He remained silent even under the pressure of her chakra and K.I which was flooding off her like a waterfall.

_'Well, he certainly has improved over the years to resist K.I. No matter there are other ways of getting what I want.'_

"Well I'm impressed you can withstand my K.I. But no matter I can get what I want out of you another way." A smirk grew across her pale cheeks her once crimson eyes grew black as an endless pit. The Generals body started to shake; his eyes rolled back leaving only the white his eyes were visible. Thirty seconds flew by before her eyes returned to normal, releasing her grip he slips to the floor. Taking out a scroll she placed him in it and made a mental note to tell her kit.

Deciding it was time for her to leave and continue her killing spree, running into the office and jumping down into the courtyard. The moment her feet touched the ground.

**_BOOM_ **

The explosions where coming from the castle itself, more and more explosions erupted around the fortress. Massive chunks off the castle were being blown away as if they weighed nothing, the ground beneath her shock. Running across the yard to the encampment weaving in and out of the flying debris. The ground exploded beneath her feet, propelling her in the air along with a huge chunk of the courtyard. As the saying goes 'What goes up must come down', and just like the saying she did. Hitting the floor like a rock in water, she shakily got up before falling back now in the mud.

_'I haven't felt like this in ages. The last time I couldn't walk properly was when I got completely smashed.'_

Travelling through the woods at a fast pace, jumping from one branch to another. Jiraiya was wrapped up in his own mind when a deadly wave of K.I hit him like a bulldozer. Losing his footing, he tumbled to the ground but managed to land safely. An evil feeling mixed with the air around him, he knew this feeling. The Kyūbi’s chakra, something must of happen for him to lose it like he has. He needed to get there before it got out of control and the boy was too far gone to be brought back. Launching himself back into the trees, he tree hopped faster than his previous pace. Minutes passed the Sannin, all he could think about was the state his pupil was in. Movement caught his eye, it was heading in his direction. Deciding to investigate he ran directly at the movement. A few more minutes past until he was right on top of them. In a small clearing were three people in two different types of armour, the two in the same uniform were talking quietly while the other one was resting on the ground. Stealthily moving closer he sensed their chakras; they were similar to Naruto's but different in their own way. Staying in his hiding spot he listened to the conversation.

"We can't just leave him there. What happens if he turns back to normal? They will slaughter him like an animal." argued the female the man stood there shaking his head.

"We had to leave, and you know why." he softly stated looking at the still body. It only took Jiraiya a second to realise that the body on the ground was Kiba.

_'It makes sense now why the sudden explosion of chakra and K.I.'_

"You can come out Master Jiraiya, we know you are there." called the male. Emerging from his hiding place he walked over to the pair standing.

"What happened?" asked the toad sage seriously, looking between one Chūnin to the other.

"Everything was going smoothly. Me and Kiba were on our last bomb, which we placed in a load of creates. We set the bomb to go off in twelve minutes, but it went off in twelve seconds. We were both sent flying in the opposite direction. When I came to, I found him a few feet from me, but he wasn't moving..." fresh tears started to fall, shaking her head to indicate she couldn't continue so Okahito finished her story off.

"... me and Naruto found them at the furthest point of the dock, I ran ahead while Naruto was rooted to the spot staring at Kiba. Then that's when he snapped." he finished noticing the Sannin looking at him seriously.

"How many tails?" he asked looking at them, they shared a look between each other before saying;

"There were no tails."

"But that chakra and K.I always happen when he gets his demon cloak." stated the sage.

"Like we said there were no tails. But chakra did surround him and changed." explained Chiyako

"Changed into what?"

"Kyūbi herself. In human form." answered the blued lip Chūnin. Jiraiya started to think fast, formulating a plan to redo the seal.

"The seal isn't broken master Jiraiya if that's what your worried about. She has only so much access to her full strength. And Naruto can reclaim control anytime he wants, but I do not think he will." softly stated Okahito, sadness washing over his body.

The Sannin walked over to the brunette, gently removing the helmet which covered his markings. Jiraiya quietly gave the brunette one last look over before placing the helmet back on his head. Getting up something caught his eye, he passed it off as his imagination but then it happened again. His eyes widen forming a series of quick hand seals, slamming his hand down on the ground shouting.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke appeared where his hand was, as the smoke cleared a toad sat next to Jiraiya.

"What do you want Master Jiraiya?" he asked him rudely.

"Take the boy and these two to the Hokage immediately do you understand?" he said with authority. The toad just nodded his head carefully picking up the brunette turning to the Chūnin who got the idea. In a puff of smoke, they were gone, leaving Jiraiya to deal with Naruto.

Debris was still raining down all around the fortress (what was left of it anyway). Getting up slowly, Kyūbi stood for a bit trying to regain her balance. Once she knew she was stable, she started to move into the encampment. Tents were on fire, bloodied bodies scattered all over the place. The smell of sulphur, and burning corpses filled her nostrils. Now she was in the middle of the camp, looking around she noticed that soldiers started to emerge from hiding places weapons drawn. She counted forty in total; she knew she wouldn't be able to win against those odds not in her current condition.

So, she stood there building every bit of her chakra, concentrating on building it up and moulding it into what she wanted. The ground under her started to warp as if a massive weight was being dropped on it from a great height.

Not wasting a second longer they charged at her, weapons poised ready to kill her. The sound of thundering footsteps came towards her in all directions. Just as one of the soldiers was about to strike her, her eyes flew open and she unleashed her chakra. It disintegrated the soldiers and continued its path outwards spreading all along the ground setting alight everything it came across in its path.

Kyūbi stood among the flames and the remnants of the camp surrounding her. She has reached her limit of she could do while still sealed. Sounds of crunching echoed behind her, turning to face the noises she was surprised to see the Toad Sage walking up to her. He looked at her, for the first time he saw the Kyūbi in her human form.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I'm am returning to my prison. But a word of caution, my kit has already suffered greatly this day. Give him time to grieve for the loss of Kiba." asked Kyūbi before finally allowing Naruto's body to return to normal. His body swaying until he fell to the floor, the older man catching him before he hit the floor. While picking him up, he surveyed the devastation she caused. Pieces of debris were still alight; pillars of black smoke rose into the sky. Making sure the blond was secure he shunshin them back home.

The fire all but died out, the wind sweeping across the scorched earth lifting ash and smoke. Some fires still raged in the remains of the fortress, a figure in a black kimono with white herons embroidered on it stood in the middle of the destruction. Rage filled the person as her black eyes took in her surroundings. Her plans were starting to come undone; she knew who did it. Another gust of wind picked up more ash and smoke, when it started to settle the figure was no longer there.

Kakashi Hatake lazily strolled through the large gates of Konoha, causally waving to the two Chūnin on duty. His thoughts were on a nice hot bath to relax in, and maybe get Iruka to join him. A perverted grin plastered itself on his face, a little girl giggle slipped out. The villagers stared at him like he was crazy. Ignoring the strange looks he continued his way to his and Iruka's apartment, thinking of all the naughty thing he could do to his lover. Walking up the flight of stairs leading to his shared apartment, reaching the door while remaining caught up in his perverted world.

"I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter Kakashi."

Standing in front of him stood Iruka wearing only a pair of loose pyjama bottoms, his hair tied back into a ponytail. A light bush tinted his cheeks at the way Kakashi was ogling him so openly. A wicked thought popped into his head, smiling inwardly he executed it. The Jōnin stood there ogling at the delicious site in front of him, his mouth hit the floor, blood lightly trailing down his chin. He was knocked out of his ogling when Iruka started to walk to him sexily, his hips moving left and right, his fine toned stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved towards the older male.

They were only centimetres apart; the brunette glided his hands up the Jōnin's flask jacket feeling the muscles underneath ripple in anticipation. Kakashi's breath hitched when his nipples were rubbed, looking at the young man, seeing the desire in his eye. A moan escaped his covered mouth as a pair of teeth nibble his ear. Iruka was having so much teasing the silver haired man, ghosting a hand over the obvious bulge. Lightly he ran his fingers up and down the bulge, hearing a groan he smirked. Deciding to take it one step further he whispered.

"Do you know how much I wanted you Kakashi? Hmm. Do you know how much I want to feel you again?" the effects were working on the older man, adding for extra effect he gave the older man's member a squeeze. Kakashi felt like he was in heaven, the way his lover was working his body. The Jōnin's hands travelled around the brunette's waist before moving below his waist band, resting on his boyfriends’ arse. Squeezing and parting them occasionally sliding a finger down the gap between his cheeks, stopping at the circle of muscle massaging it earning him a moan from Iruka.

"I want you _now_ Iruka." he groaned out, pulling their crotches together. His mind started to turn to mush as the older man continued his ministration. Gathering his remain strength he pulled away before saying.

"Well you can't have me now, you smell of sweat, blood and other fluids I don't want to think about." pinching his noise while turning around walking back into the apartment leaving a stunned Kakashi.

_'You’re gonna get it dolphin. You’re so going to get, and when you do, you'll won't be able to sit for weeks!'_

Walking towards the door he stopped when he felt the presence of an ANBU. Turning to face the masked figure.

"What is it?" he inquired nonchalantly pulling out his infamous orange book. The masked figure replied.

"The Fifth Hokage wants you to report to her immediately." The Jōnin thought about his reply then said.

"Tell her thanks but no thanks. I've just come home, I'm covered in gods knows what, and I'm tired so no." with that he turned and walked into his shared apartment closing the door behind him. The ANBU took that as his cue to leave and to report to the Fifth, he was not looking forward to that so he decided to prolong it as long as he could.

The shared apartment was spacious enough for two people, it had: a hallway leading to a sitting room/dining room. A well-equipped kitchen just off from the main room, towards the back of the apartment was a descent size bathroom, and two more doors. The door opposite the bathroom was the guest room and the one next to that was the master bedroom with an en suite.

Kakashi slipped of his boots and walked into the sitting room looking around for his brunette, noticing the bathroom door was ajar he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door wider, there leaning over the bath was his lover filling it with water. Adding some bubble bath to into the steaming water, completely unaware he was being watched Iruka stated to hum a song as he went around the bathroom getting everything ready for Kakashi. Kakashi stood there leaning against the door frame, watching him work his eye growing soft as the brunette worked. He really missed his dolphin when he was away for a month, all he could think about was the little thinks he did like: whenever he was alone or thought he was he would hum the same song while he did whatever task he was doing. Or how he would reprimand the Jōnin for reading his porn book in front of children or just having it out in general.

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" softly asked the brunette, taking a few steps closer to the other man. He took off his mask, chucking it in the wash basket near the sink.

"I am now that I am home with you." he confidently replied smiling to the man that he loved, stepping forward closing the gap between them. Iruka placed a firm finger on the older man's flask jacket.

"I'm not kissing you, while you’re like that!" exclaimed the Chūnin but Kakashi ignored him and continued walking forward, while Iruka kept stepping back. A mischievous smirk emerged on the Jōnin's face, Iruka recognised that look and he was having none of it.

"Oh no, no no no no. Don't you even think about it. Kakashi, _don't you dare_. KAKASHI!" shouted the brunette when he was thrown over the other man's shoulder.

"Put me down Kakashi!" the Chūnin kept shouting at him, but all he could do was laugh as the younger man struggled against him.

" _I said. PUT ME DOWN!_ "

"As you wish." replied the Jōnin dropping the Chūnin.

"Kaka...!" was all he could get out before.

**_SPLASH_ **

Water went everywhere, pouring over the sides of the bath. There in the middle of it was a very wet and shocked Iruka, in seconds Kakashi discarded his soiled uniform before jumping in the bath with his Iruka. Snapping out of his shock, the Chūnin glaring daggers at the other man. Gently cupping the brunette's cheeks, he planted a gently kiss on his lips, pulling back slightly looking into his dark brown eyes with his own miss matched one.

"I really have missed you my dolphin." hearing those words Iruka blushed from his ears down to his neck.

"I've missed you too Kashi" he replied timidly looking down shyly scratching his scar on his noise. The older man smiled, crashing his lips on Iruka's, they began to make out passionately.

On the other side of the village in the Hokage's office, Shizune and the ANBU were playing dodge the flying objects.

"HE SAID WHAT?" shouted a very pissed off Tsunade, throwing scrolls at the poor ANBU in front of her.

"He said no." he replied while moving out of the way of a thrown desk chair.

"He has just got back Lady Tsunade." shakily stated Shizune but immediately regretting voicing her opinion why the look the fifth shot at her.

Tsunade walked towards the door, opening it with such force she ripped it off its hinges. The fifth didn't care, she was a women on a mission, Shizune and the ANBU looked at each other before deciding to go after the Fifth just in case she does anything she'll regret later, but in the mood she is in now she wouldn't care.

People moved out of the Hokage's way like parting waves, they all knew that look and immediately felt sorry for the person who had earned her ire. Then all of a sudden, she jumped in the air above his shared apartment before dropping back down with her fist extended.

**_SMASH_ **

Kakashi's instincts kicked in protecting his lover from the falling debris, then he was lifted out of the bath and chucked on the floor. The dust settled and standing in the middle of the hole she made was the Fifth. Kakashi stood up while trying to discreetly sort himself, his mask was back on covering his face. Iruka got out of the bath and stood next to his lover, his pj bottoms slipping down due to the weight of the wet material.

"When I said I wanted to see you, Hatake I expect no excuses...Oh sorry I didn't know you..." scratching the back off her head when she realised she interrupted an intimate moment between the two men.

"Well when you’re ready Kakashi, I have a high priority mission I need you on. I'll be in my office." with that she went leaving the two men speechless. Iruka looked at the man standing next to him.

"You told her no didn't you."

"Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you have done the same?" he asked in a level tone. The Chūnin nodding his head, looking around the devastation in their bathroom.

"I better get cleaned up and head over to the Hokage's office." he really didn't want to, but duty called. He noticed the brunette's shoulders slump and that killed him, knowing that his boyfriend hated the time they are always apart.

"I'm sorry love." kissing him on the top of his head before making his way to their en suit to take a shower. When Iruka heard the shower running and his lover in the shower he broke down crying. He missed the white-haired man soo much, he just wanted the man to stay with him a while but he would never because of his job. And that what killed him the most, not knowing if he was gonna come back dead or alive. Wiping his tears, he walked into their room changing out of his wet clothes and putting on some causal trousers and a plain top. Picking up his and Kakashi's clothes he made his way to the kitchen and placed them in the washing machine. Ten minutes later Kakashi emerged in the kitchen clean and in his Jōnin attire, walking behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him. Iruka leaned back into the embrace, feeling a moments content. A few minutes past, not moving from their position until the copy-cat ninja pulled back.

"I have to go love, I'm sorry, I don't have more time to spend with you." he said sadly not wanting to go. Lowering his mask, Iruka launched himself at the other man kissing him for all his worth. Bringing their bodies together, tongues and lips mashing themselves together. Two minutes passed the men by lost in each other’s emotions, the passionate kiss slowed down. Resting against their foreheads together catching their breath. Kakashi looked at the other man and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Iruka replied feeling tears well up.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you when I get back." tenderly stated the Jōnin, moving to the door. Opening it he was about to leave when a hand grabbed his turning him around. Iruka pulled his mask back down just enough to kiss him on his lips.

"Come home alive _please_. I don't know what I would do if you got killed." tears staining his cheeks.

"Don't worry I will." he replied then he disappeared, leaving an emotional Iruka.

The Fifths office was returned to its original state, with a new door. Tsunade sat behind her desk signing off reports and permission forms.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi in a lazy mood but there was another emotion underneath it all.

"I did Kakashi. This mission is a SS-Rank mission, I need you to go to the Land of Earth. There are rumours circulating from the border between Earth and Grass." instructed the medi-nin.

"That’s rather vague area. Isn’t there a more precise location?" he replied snidely. She ignored his tone with her.

"You’ll have to pinpoint the location yourself, as even rumours are vague. You'll leave tomorrow morning at 0900 hours." she stated as an apology to him, giving him time to spend time with his lover. He was about to take his leave when an explosion of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. Kakashi withdrawing a kunai ready to take out who ever emerged, the smoke cleared revealing a toad holding a person bridal style and two other people in armour. Tsunade rushed over to the toad holding the person, removing the helmet revealing two red fang tattoos, and spiky chocolate brown hair. The other two removed their helmets, showing their faces.

"Who are you two?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"I'm surprise Kakashi-Sensei doesn't recognize his own students’ clones." supplied the tall man staring straight into his eye. His attention went back to the boy in the toad’s arms being checked over by the fifth. Then it hit him.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked slightly panicking of what has become of his student.

"Jiraiya is dealing with him." quietly replied the female, her eyes full of emotion.

"What happened?" he asked but his question was left without a reply.

"SHIZUNE!" bellowed the fifth making everyone jump. In seconds the door was flung open in came Shizune running up to her master, when she got there, she formed a quick hand seal and they were gone in a puff of smoke, taking the toad and Kiba with them. Just leaving the three ninja in her office, silence engulfed the office until another explosion of smoke erupted in the office. The smoke cleared revealing Jiraiya holding an unconscious Naruto, he looked around noticing that his old teammate wasn't there, he gave a quick nod before disappearing again. Seeing the blond was alive but unconscious, it felt like a massive weight was taken off the three ninjas shoulders. Kakashi turned to the other occupants in the room and waved them a goodbye before he himself left the office making his way back to his lover.

Okahito and Chiyako looked around before they decided to make their way to Naruto's apartment and to get it ready for his arrival when he gets out of hospital. The sun was beaming its warm rays on the village hidden in the leaves.

Rushing footsteps echoed down the pristine corridor of Konoha Hospital. Wheels of the gurney rattling and spinning as it was pushed fast down the corridor, Tsunade was barking orders left and right as she tried to save the teen on the gurney. They made it into a secluded ward where nurses got everything ready for the Sannin.

"On the count of three." stated the medi-nin looking at the others grabbing the corner of the sheet the still body laid on.

"One, two, three" with that they pulled him onto the awaiting bed. The nurses got to work immediately preparing the brunette for fifth. An IV drip was inserted into his hand, removing the armour the fifth saw the extent of his injures. Large black bruises, lacerations all along his torso, and the site which worried the Hokage the most was that every single one of his ribs were broken. Some of the breaks were visible on the bruised skin. Heart monitor pads were attached including breathing apparatus to help the brunette breath.

"Let's begin!" Shouted the Hokage, her hands blazing green as she started to try and heal the brunette.

Jiraiya appeared in the main lobby of the hospital holding an unconscious Naruto, catching sight of a mop of pink hair running towards him.

"Master Jiraiya, what has happened?" Sakura inquired going straight into professional mode, motioning him to follow her to a free room. The Sannin placed the blond onto bed, stepping back watching the young medi-nin do her job. Minutes passed as the pink Kunoichi did all the basic tests on the whiskered boy, when she was done, she smiled at the older man.

"He just exhausted, some minor cuts and bruises but it looks like the Kyūbi is taking care of them."

The man's eyebrows raised at how calmly the girl in front of him was about talking about the Kyūbi.

"So, you know Naruto is the Jinjuriki to a tailed beast?" he asked seriously eyeing the medi-nin carefully.

"Yeah, I've known for a while, but it doesn't bother me I still see him as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja he is. I know it is properly not my place to ask but has Naruto grown some balls and asked Kiba out yet? Because I don't know how many more times I have to turn him down for a date, before I tell him to get his arse in gear and ask him out!" exclaimed Sakura while shaking her head at how dense her teammate can be sometime.

Kakashi made it back home, his mind was racing as what he just saw; the limp body of Kiba and the unconscious body of his student being held up by none other than the Toad Sage. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he did not relies he was in his living room with an overjoyed Chūnin in front of him. Iruka could not have been happier at the site of his lover back home, he was about to jump him when he caught himself. The look on the Jōnin's face worried the brunette.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" he asked quietly, concerned for him.

"Kiba turned up with a toad and two other people who were Naruto's clones." stated the man his voice low.

"Isn't that a good thing? Was he OK?" he asked walking up to the man wrapping his arms around his waist. Kakashi lowered his eye looking at the floor next to him, silence ensued. Iruka's eyes widened shaking his head.

"He can't be." was all he could say trying to get the older man to look at him. But his body language spoked the thousand words he couldn't.

"W-w-what about Naruto, Kakashi? What about Naruto?" his voice flooded with emotion; his protectiveness of the boy wasn't helping his emotional state. He would not know what he would do I the blond died. Naruto was family to him, a son he never had. And that pained him the most.

"Jiraiya had him, what I could tell he was alive but unconscious. He must have seen Kiba die because he had a faint aura about him which I've never felt before. Something worse than death, more deadly than that what normally accompanies him with the demon fox cloak." stated Kakashi, trying to forget the feeling he felt, but he couldn't shake it.

"He's been taking to the hospital by his godfather, so has Kiba. I believe the Hokage is going to try and see if she can save him, but I don't think he will survive. Don't give me that look please Iruka, I really don't want him to die, I really don't but the state he was in...I'm surprised he's still in one piece." he stated solemnly looking at the man in his arms. Pulling him closer kissing the top of the brunette's head. They stood there for a while like that, as the world outside the window carried on like nothing happened. Iruka plucked up the courage to ask.

"When do you leave for your mission?"

"Tomorrow at 0900 hours. It's an SS mission so I don't know how long I'll be gone for." he replied removing his mask and Hitai-ate allowing his lover to look at him.

"I think the Hokage gave us some time to spend together as a sorry for interrupting our intimate time. So, I was thinking we should spend that time, making up for all the time we've lost." suggested the Jōnin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to the younger man. Iruka just looked at him one side wanted nothing more than to take his offer, but the other half of him wanted to run to the hospital and check on his two former students.

"There's nothing you can do for them now Iru-chan. Let the professionals take care of them. And I don't think you going all mother hen over Naruto will go down well with Sakura." the silver haired man stated confidently as he knows that Iruka will agree with him. Thinking over what the man just said he nodded in agreement, now that was over and done with, he pulled out of the embrace earning a look from his lover. Smiling he grabbed the Jōnin's hand, he started to lead him towards their master room, the smile never leaving his face. The brunette kept facing him, turning his head to make sure he doesn't full into anything. Making it to the master room Iruka let go off his hand, walking sexily towards the king size bed slowly stripping his clothes off in front of his lover.

Kakashi just stood there his eyes bulging out and his brain turning to rabbit mush. His mismatched eyes following every movement the brunette was doing. Blood made it's was to his crotch; he was achingly hard in seconds. It felt like it wanted to burst out. He was taken out of his ogling when he heard.

"What are you still doing over there Kashi?" sexily spoke Iruka. Kakashi now noticed his brunette was laying on his back in nothing but his tight-fitting boxers, showing a very hard member trying to get out. Realising he was still full clothed he sorted that problem out in seconds, it was Iruka's turn to stare at his lover in all his glory. His well-defined torso, the scars, the well-defined legs, Iruka was drooling at the site.

The Jōnin joined his lover on the bed, crawling on top of him. His hands either side of the other’s head looking down at him noticing a light blush coat his cheeks, and his legs one on either side of his left leg. Iruka softly smiled at the man on top of him, gently running his hands up and down his sides earning him a shiver. Returning the smile, he lowered his head capturing the man's soft lips in a passionate kiss, lips slowly moving against each other as hands start to explore each other's body earning quiet moans from each other as their hands pass over sensitive spots.

Kakashi swept his tongue cross Iruka's lower lip requesting entrance to his wet cavern. He granted permission without any hesitation; their tongues danced together neither one trying to dominate they over. It started to become heated now that their bodies were flushed against each other, moans came out of their throats when the two aching members touched. Trailing his hands down the Jōnin's back slipping under the elastic band, squeezing the most perfect arse in all Konoha, (according to Iruka and the majority of the female population). Groaning the silvered haired man pulled away from the passionate kiss he was enjoying and looked at the man underneath him: His half-lidded eyes a blush reaching his ears down to his neck. Getting his own back, he attacked the Chūnin's neck nibbling and sucking from the shell of his ear to the very base of his neck where the collar bone joins. Iruka was moaning openly bring his hands up to the other man's hair, entangling his finger into the spiky yet soft hair. Pushing the other man's face closer to his neck relishing in the feeling he was getting, Kakashi bit down hard on the brunette's pulse point earning him a shout of pleasure from him. Smirking he did the other side getting the exact same response.

"Fucking...hell Kashi. Are you trying to kill me?" breathed out Iruka, lost in the pleasure he was being indulged in. The other man just chuckled while moving down the brunette's chest nibbling and kissing his way down stopping when he reached his perked buds. Taking one in his mouth, he begun to suck at it, while his hand played with, the other one. The brunette arched up into the touches moaning lowly, he did not know how much longer he could hold on for before he burst. With a burst of strength, he flipped them over, panting heavily he met the other eyes.

"Did I do something wrong love?" his voice woven with a strain of worry. Iruka shocked his head leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"It's my turn to pleasure you Kashi, and I'm not gonna hold back." a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. He would not tell anyone he would rather die than tell anyone, that he loves it when his Iruka reduces him to a weathering mess. The other man knew this, and he uses it to his full advantage, whenever he could.

He gently scratched the Jōnin's sides running his hands up and down feeling his muscles ripple, while his mouth was attacking a patch of flesh on his shoulder. Following a scar down his to the underside off his chest, biting hard he got a rather load moan he looked up and noticed that Kakashi had a blush, he started to laugh at the site. The Great Kakashi Hatake blushing now that is funny.

"W-what that was really sensitive" timidly confessed the older man trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Feeling a pair of gentle lips creased his cheek.

"Well I like it." smiled the younger man before returning to the same spot and repeating the biting. Kakashi was in pure bliss, his body responding to every crease and bite the Chūnin gave him. Feeling his mouth travailing south, leaving behind a trail of small fires but the trail stopped when he reached the only piece of clothing they had on. Looking at eachother he gave the brunette the go ahead lifting his hips up so his boxers could be discarded somewhere on the floor.

Iruka stared at the organ in front of him taking it in his hand, his fingers wrapping themselves around the warm hard flesh. Kakashi groaned at the feeling, he watched the brunette, his slender tongue moistens his lips before taking the head in his mouth. Kakashi's head flew back at the sensation moaning loudly, Iruka's tongue swirling around his crown. Retreating his mouth off his lovers’ crown, he started to run his tongue up and down the shaft swirling it at all the sensitive points that Kakashi has. Running his tongue back up, this time he engulfed the entire shaft in one go, earning a very load "Fuck!" from his lover. He started to bob up and down sucking on the hard flesh like a lollipop, swirling, sucking and humming every action was driving the silver haired man closer and closer to the edge.

"Babes...please s-stop. I-I don't know how much more I can take." breathed out the panting Jōnin. Doing as he was told he gave it one last suck before stopping and crawling up to kiss his lover, Kakashi could taste himself on the man's tongue. They kissed like that for a few minutes until.

"You are still wearing your boxers get them of _now_ " Kakashi growled emphasising by tugging at the offending piece of clothing. Getting the message, he raised his hips as the other man got rid of them, slinging them somewhere. There they laid entangled in each other's limbs smiling at each other.

"Ready?" softy asked the silver haired man creasing the scar on his lovers’ face. Receiving a nod, he rolled them over so he was on top of him, raising two fingers to the man's mouth.

"Suck" he said simply watching the brunette comply with his command, his mismatched eyes never leaving the brunette's mouth greedily taking his fingers. His crotch twitching in anticipation as to what is to come, Iruka noticed the lust in his lover’s eyes, seeing that made him proud that he is the cause of that lust and passion. Deciding his fingers were coated adequately he removed them with a _pop_ and trailed his hand down to where the ring of muscle is. Iruka opened his legs wider to give him better access, his eyes never leaving the mismatched ones. Feeling a cool digit push at his opening sliding in, he shifted slightly at the sensation but began to relax. Kakashi began to stretch his lover out with the one finger before adding the second digit making a scissoring motion. The Chūnin was thrashing around underneath the Jōnin making little whining noises, he paced his hand to stop him.

"Do it Kashi. Make me yours." he panted out. The other man looked at him, removed his fingers getting a whimper from him before lining himself up, slender legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His head slipped in the ring of muscle earning a groan from both, steadily he pushed more of himself in the tight heat, until he was full engulfed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends parted lips.

"I love you Iruka."

"I love you too Kakashi." moving his hip signalling that he was ready, he felt Kakashi pull out then pushing back in. Their eyes never leaving the others. The sun started to set over the mountains in the distant, bring a close to another day.

Sakura walked out of the hospital in silence, the warm breeze ruffling her hair slightly. Her thoughts where on what Jiraiya had said to her about the mission Kiba and Naruto went on. Walking down one of the main streets she stopped when a faint sound reached her ears, she looked around the street to try and find were the noise was coming from. Then she looked up realising she was at Kakashi's and Iruka's apartment building, looking up see noticed that the noises were coming from their room. Slightly blushing she reached into her pouch drawing out pen and paper, leaning against the wall see wrote a not to her sensei's. Satisfied with her note she scrunched it up in a ball aimed and chucked it through the open window. Doing a victory pose for getting it in she continued her way home.

The sun was all but hidden by the earth when Kakashi collapsed on Iruka panting heavily, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was bloody amazing Kashi." stated the brunette playing with his lovers’ hair.

"Hmm, it was." was all he could say. Gently pulling out of him, watching the come slowly ooze out. Getting up off the bed he made his way into the en suit grabbing a warm damp cloth cleaning himself up before returning to his lover spread eagle on the bed. Sitting next to him he cleaned the brunette up, chucking the soiled cloth on the floor. Then he noticed a piece of scrunched up paper on the floor near the window, picking it up he and unravelled it. A sweat mark appeared, Iruka noticing the piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a note from Sakura." he said nervously passing it to Iruka, upon seeing the note he went bright red. The note Said:

_'GO KAKASHI AND IRUKA SENSEI! GET IN THERE! Anyways I just thought to let you know Naruto is fine, he just needs rest. You can see him tomorrow when he comes around. Love Sakura.'_

"Well that's embarrassing." stated the Chūnin.

"You have no idea; I have to work with the girl." laughed the Jōnin. Getting into bed with his dolphin who snuggled up to him. Within seconds Iruka was asleep against his chest, wrapping his arms around the brunette protectively he to drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the village, Tsunade worked on the unconscious teen. Stopping, she looked at the heart rate monitor showing that the boy was alive, but his heart rate was lower than it should be.

"Bandage him up and keep a close eye on his vitals overnight." she ordered before walking shakily to the door. Eight hours straight it took her to get him to the state he is in now, she managed to repair all the broken rib bones, the punctured lung and the many lacerations on his chest. She barely made it out of the room before she collapsed into a chair outside in the corridor.

"How is he?" asked a gruff voice from the opposite window. Looking at the person she noticed it was Jiraiya.

"He's stable for now, the night is going to be the real test for him. But he is a fighter, how is Naruto?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"He's unconscious, and slightly battered but nothing a good night’s rest, the rest will be sorted out by the Kyūbi." he said eyeing his old teammate.

"Come on I'll take you back to your office so we can have a chat and a drink." she perked up at the notion of having a drink. In a swirl of leaves they were gone.

Four figures walked across the never-ending sand dunes, Guy and his mini me Rock Lee were in front while Tenten and Neji were walking a few paces behind them.

"Hey Neji, what was that back at the office?" Inquired the bun haired girl keeping her voice down so her other teammates could not hear. He contemplated whether to say something, but he decided to.

"You remember that night I said me, and a few others were going to the Hokage's for our monthly poker tournament?" getting a nod from her so he continued. "Well, we all got rather drunk and the poker was forgotten, so we talked about who would date who and who has a crush on who." a very faint blush coloured his cheeks, luckily enough the sun was glaring down on them.

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the way she was looking at you. Ohh you did not. Did you?" now knowing what he has done, hanging his head in shame at what he done.

"You bet on his sexuality? Neji that is mean. So, who bet who?" she scolded her teammate but at the same time she was curious of the wager.

"She bet that Lee had a crush on Gaara, and I bet that he had a crush on Sakura." he replied he was waiting for the question of how much.

"So…. how much was the bet?"

"75,000 Ryō" he mumbled still with his head down. Tenten looked at him trying to catch what he said.

"Sorry, it sounded like you said 75,000 Ryō." disbelief in her voice, watching the Jōnin next to her. Her eyes widened when she said the right price.

"75,000 that's a lot Neji. How on earth are you going to pay that off?" inquired the Kunoichi, making sure her sensei didn't hear her little outburst. Neji merely shrugged, not knowing what to do with the debt he owed the fifth. Silence settled on the two teens not knowing what to talk about, until Lee turned up next to Tenten. He seemed nervous for some reason and that was not like him at all.

"What's up Lee? Your quiet." she asked her voice full of concern. He looked like he was trying hard to ask a question.

"Tenten...If I said I had a crush on someone, would you care who it was?" he shyly asked unable to look at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind _who_ they were. Girl or b _oy_ if they make you happy and don't hurt you. And if they do then you have me, Neji, Guy sensei and all your friends back in Konoha to pound the hell out of them if they hurt you." smiling at the young man next to her, he looked over to his other teammate, who was looking right at him nodding his head showing he was there for him.

"Thanks guys." was all he could say, smiling to himself. Two hour passed as they walked, through the desert until the entrance to the Suna was viable. Walking towards it growing closer and closer, finally they were at the entrance. They were greeted by two shinobi.

"Were here to deliver a message from The Hokage to The Kazekage." stated Guy showing their passes.

"It's alright, let them pass." said a female voice walking up to the group. Temari walked up to them before escorting them through the pass.

"The Kazekage has been awaiting your arrival." she said over her shoulder taking note of the blush on Lee's face, smirking slightly she faced forward again.

The sun started to rise over the mountains in the Konoha, the wildlife came alive in the morning. Shizune was walking through the corridors of the Hokage building, carrying a few scrolls which need the Hokage's approval as well as several council meeting she needed to attend. Walking into the office her eyes bulged at the site in front: both Sannin laying underneath a window with sake bottles scattered around them. Both snoring away resting against each other placing the scrolls quietly on the floor she tiptoed out of the office and back down the corridor.

The sun rays streamed in the office so did the sound of bird calls came through the open window.

**_BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!_ **

Both Sannin jumped up looking left and right trying to find where the noise came from. They both noticed Shizune standing in the doorway with an air horn in her hand.

"Ohh...I'm sorry." having a look at the item in her hand "I thought it was air freshener!" throwing back her head back laughing, as she walked down the corridor still laughing. Tsunade walked over her desk before slouching in her chair. While Jiraiya perched himself on the open window seal, breathing in the morning air.

"I haven't drunk that much in ages." confessed the medi-nin rubbing her temples, then opening one of her desk draws to get some paracetamol to take the edge of her hangover.

"Does Naruto know about Kiba?" he asked her, looking over at the hospital.

"No, he doesn't. Do you want to come with me to check on both?" she inquired walking towards the door. "Oh, remind me to kill Shizune when I next see her."

Time past as they made their way towards the hospital, spotting Iruka and Kakashi walking to the main gate talking to each other fingers interlaced. A smile graced her lips at the site of the two men interlocked fingers.

_'I wonder if Naruto and Kiba will be able to do that in public?'_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with mirth present in his voice. She looked at him the back to the road ahead.

"Just thinking if our godson and his boyfriend will be as comfortable walking down the street while holding each other’s hands." thought the Sannin.

Naruto laid there still sleeping, a figure emerged from the shadows walking silently to the sleeping blond. Her black eyes watching him. Raising her fingers to his forehead, a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. A smile plastered itself on her face, her black eyes meeting red ones.

"Your losing your touch Matsuho." stated the demonic voice her eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm not the one who is sealed in a human body Hinako." laughed Matsuho, her laughing was cut short when Hinako crushed her wrist. Freeing her smashed wrist, she stepped back looking at the possessed boy.

"It appears you haven't lost that temper or strength, while being sealed in the weaker race." massaging her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting out of the bed facing her old friend slowly increasing her chakra and K.I.

"Just came to talk that's all old friend." replied the women also increasing her chakra and K.I. Both started to circle each other, sizing the other up seeing who would attack who.

"To talk about what?"

"Ohh, just about you having destroyed one of my strongholds. Not to mention wiping everyone out. I do not take kindly to those who dare fight against me." anger and pain were present in her voice.

"Ohh, well I didn't know it was yours Matsuho. My host thought it was just a random fortress not one of yours." replied the demonic voice, trying to hold back the sarcasm but with little success.

"Then your _host_ is nothing but a fool and an imbecile." she spat, then a fist collided with her face sending her to the opposite wall. Getting up nursing her sore face she looked at the old friend, a malicious laugh erupted from her mouth.

"Well, well, well. The Great Kyūbi no Yōko caring about a human! None other than The Fourth Hokage's only son!" she spat egging the Kitsune on.

"Say another insulting word about my _kit_ and I will _kill you_ where you stand." threatened Hinako, her eyes blazing red and her chakra spiking to dangerous levels. She grabbed hold of Matsuho's robes.

"You know as well as I do that you can't kill me while your sealed." she gloated, staring straight back at her unblinking. The door burst open, standing in the doorway were the two Sannin staring at the site in front of them, a possessed Naruto and the other women in a black and purple robe. The black-eyed women looked at the two Sannin, before saying to Hinako.

"This isn't over." and with those words she vanished in a burst of green flames. The red eyed blond stared at the green flames until they disappeared, feeling she was being watched she faced the newcomers.

"I didn't expect her to come here of all places." she said before allowing her host to take control of his body. Naruto stood there blinking a few times trying to think where he is.

"Baa-chan? Ero-Sennin? Where am I? What happened...Where's Kiba. Where is he" he started to panic as he looked around for his brunette. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. Kiba is dead. He collapsed on the floor crying. Tears ran down his cheeks, sobbing his heart out. Tsunade rushed over to him cuddling him rocking back and forward, trying to calm the hysterical teen.

"Naruto come with us there's someone we want you to meet." she said gently helping the boy up but keeping an arm around him for comfort as they walked to their destination. The blonde’s tears silently fell, allowing himself to be taken to the place where he was meeting someone. Silence encompassed the trio as they walked down the hospital corridors, the blond noticed they were getting close to the Intensive care section of the hospital. Passing several rooms until they stopped outside one of the doors, hearing the door open he looked up and noticed the sound of a heart monitor beeping in regular intervals. Stepping away from his godmother he walked towards the beeping, not knowing what to expect, pulling the hospital screen back a gasp escaped his lips.

Laying in the bed was Kiba, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes, bandages covering his torso and his arms. A few small cuts on his face but nothing major, he looked so peaceful the regular beeping of the monitor reassured the blond that he was real and alive. Walking all the way up to him, shakily raising his hand to move the offending bangs out of his eyes.

"Kiba." was all he could muster, stroking the other boys bangs out of the way.

"Naruto?" came a quiet voice, the blond-haired boy looked at him.

"Kiba?" his heart hitched when looking at him were two brown animalistic eyes looking right back at him. Fresh tears welled up, trying hard not to cry in front of him. He looked down at the bandaged hand intertwined with his. A happy smile graced his lips, a few tears falling.

"I thought you were dead."

"So, did I but I supposed there was a small spark of life in me for Lady Tsunade to heal me." stated the brunette.

"It was touch and go for nine hours. But I'm glad to see you are among the living again." smiled the Fifth. "The rate you are healing you should be out in a week or so. When you are, we will debrief." she said professionally then looking at the blond next to her. "Naruto could you wait outside for a couple of minutes while me and Jiraiya ask Kiba some questions." the boy made a face but reluctantly did as he was asking. When the boy was outside both Sannin's faces grow seriously, making the young man sweat.

"Listen carefully Inuzuka. You _dare_ hurt him in anyway there will be no place on this earth you could hide from _us._ Do you understand?" every word promised pain and death if he dares mess up. "That said he can be a complete Idiot, but I suppose that's what drawn you to him." then Jiraiya spoke up.

"I do know he has strong feelings for you. He has a smile when he talks about you, like his father when he used to talk about his mother." the brunette smiled at this then remember something.

"I know this is a really odd question. But could the Kyūbi kill me if she is still sealed inside Naruto?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked an amused Toad Sannin.

"Ohh just that she would kill me if I hurt Naruto in anyway." shivering at the thought. "Iruka doesn't even know about us. Ohh and he has one mother hen complex over Naruto." laughing at his misfortune.

"Good luck with that." laughed the Sannin, walking to the door. The moment they did Naruto came in and sat next to him. He had the brightest smile on his face the Sannin have ever seen on their blond. Walking down the corridor they passed Sakura holding a bag of Take-away Ramen.

"For Naruto and Kiba?" The Fifth asked rolling her eyes at the food.

"Yes, you know how much Naruto whines and stomps about the hospital food." this time rolling her eyes at him.

"Just a heads up, Kiba may be very wary when he's with Naruto when you get there." told the Toad Sage.

"Master you threatened him, didn't you?" asked the pink haired girl, half guessing the answer is yes.

"I had to make sure he was warned about the consequences." she said cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"So, it's seems I don't need to add my tuppence in then." stated the medi-nin with disappointment.

"Any ways M'lady, Master Jiraiya I best get going before this gets cold or will have a riot on our hands." bowing to the two Sannin she continued her way to Kiba's room.

Watching the girl, the Fifth smiled to herself.

_'Those two will have their friends there for them no matter what'._

very wary when he's with Naruto when you get there." told the Toad Sage.

"Master you threatened him, didn't you?" asked the pink haired girl, half guessing the answer is yes.

"I had to make sure he was warned about the consequences." she said cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"So, it's seems I don't need to add my tuppence in then." stated the medi-nin with disappointment.

"Any ways M'lady, Master Jiraiya I best get going before this gets cold or will have a riot on our hands." bowing to the two Sannin she continued her way to Kiba's room.

Watching the girl, the Fifth smiled to herself.

_'Those two will have their friends there for them no matter what'._


	4. Chapter 4

There's a song in this chapter. If you want to listen to it, here's the address: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ4f__pYUH8

* * *

A week past in Konoha the midday sky was cloudy, denying the suns rays to grace the land below. Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru walked out of the hospital, talking aimlessly to one and another while Akamaru walked around them wagging his tail. Shikamaru walked up to them, both boys stopped talking when they saw him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what's up?" joyfully inquired the brunette.

"The fifth Hokage wants both of you in her office in ten minutes." he replied lazily watching the two interact with each other.

"We better not keep the old bag waiting for us. Otherwise she'll just moan and whine. Or put us in the same category as Kakashi-Sensei." shivering at the thought. Kiba just laughed at the blond.

_'The really odd thing is they are just as bad as each other.'_

"Are you sure you’re not related to him, because last time I checked you've never have been on time for anything. _Ever_." teased the brunette smirking at his remark. The Nara just stood there leaning against a lamp post, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"How troublesome."

"Hey Shikamaru, are you coming?" shouted the blond waving at him to get his attention, shaking his head to the teen.

"I've go to the academy to cover. Troublesome." walking off in the direction of the academy, mentally preparing himself for the lovely darlings who give him hell.

"What do you suppose the Fifth want to talk about?" inquired the blond, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Maybe it our debriefing of the mission, considering I was incapable to do so while I was in recovery." theories the dog-nin scratching his companions’ ear, earning him a lick on the hand.

Tsunade stared out of the window watching the hive of activity going on down the main road. Children laughing and playing with each other, stall vendors selling their goods. A week now the scene in the hospital kept playing over and over in her head. What bugged her the most was the last sentence which a possessed Naruto said.

" _I didn't expect her to come here of all places."_

The meeting she was going to have with the teens was going to bring all the scattered piece together. Okahito and Chiyako were already there in casual clothing as their fate wasn't decided whether or not they will be merged into the Konoha ninja ranks. Both sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other, the only sound that could be heard was the _tick tick tick_ of the clock on the wall. A knock broke the silence.

"Enter!" the Fifth shouted, turning from the window to face the newcomers; two flushed teens stood in the door frame panting as if they just ran from the hospital or had a rather intense make out session. Tsunade was leaning more towards the running than the making out when she noticed Akamaru's tongue sticking out panting as if he was chasing the teens.

"Take a seat boys, were just waiting for Jiraiya to get back from his _research_." the last word was spat out showing her complete hatred for his _research_. If she ever caught him researching her, he would have no balls felt or a face for that matter. While she was thinking the teens sat next to the other two greeting each other, Okahito shock the boy’s hands smiling at them while Chiyako hugged the brunette as if he were going to disappear.

"Chiyako let go off him before you do kill him. He's going purple, let the poor boy go." laughed the black-haired man, struggling to get her arms of him. She finally let him go, watching him gasp for air, his purple face returning to its original colour.

"I'm so sorry Kiba, I'm just so excited that your still alive. Don't ever scare us like that again." she said while watching him being helped up by Naruto.

"Good it seems everyone is here. Now let’s get this meeting underway." stated the Hokage authoritatively, gaining the full attention of the room. Seconds slipped passed them like a running stream, no one wanted to speak knowing where the conversation would lead. To that night where everything could have been lost.

"So..what happened during the mission?" inquired the medi-nin, looking at each of them in turn. The two adults’ looked at the teens seeing they were finding it hard to speak about what happened. The different emotions flashing across their faces. Naruto took a deep breath and began to tell his godparents what happened. The world flew by like a peaceful dream; four hours passed as the blond retold everything which happened during their mission (keeping some details out) until he got to the last bit;

"... and then..." taking a moment to collect his courage, feeling his hand being lightly squeezed. He turned to the boy next to him receiving a encouraging smile, returning it with a small one. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly.

"Then I saw Chiyako holding a limp body in her arms, Okahito run to her I was not that far behind him when...when... he removed the helmet, I just remember seeing the red tattoos on the side of his face. Pleading that it wasn't Kiba. That's all what I can remember." finished the whiskered teen wiping away his silent tears he didn't relies he was shedding. Silence followed the end of the story, allowing the words to set in. Jiraiya was the first person to speak.

"Your left out some information concerning how the Kyūbi took complete control of your body, morphing it into her human form. How did she manage to do that?"

Naruto refused to meet his eyes or those of the women in front of him.

"Well Naruto?" he pushed; he knows it was hard enough trying to say what he said but they needed to know.

"I ask her to take the pain I felt go away." he replied quietly knowing if he looked up he would see disappointment in his godparent eyes.

"So, she can take complete control anytime she wants?" spoked the Fifth, trying to see how far the Kyūbi could control her host.

"No, she can't, I have to allow her to control my body like she did. And any other time she would only possess me if I'm asleep and she sense danger then she will control my body, that is until I take control back. She gives me constant protection and we've got to the point where we can trust each other when it comes to those situations." Explained the blond looking at her in the eyes, still unable to look at the other Sannin in the eye.

"What do you know about this Matsuho figure?" inquired the toad sage. Hinako's ears perked up when she heard the name.

 _'It would be easier if I told them personally Kit.'_ she stated through their mental link.

The air in the office shifted drastically, the hairs on the back of everyone's stood to attention. Akamaru bark a couple of times before whimpering bowing his head, Kiba smelt fox radiating of the boy sitting next to him. Pulling his hand way from the other boy watching his finger become slender and more feminine, his nails growing slightly before turning a ruby red colour. His hair changing into fiery long red hair, his figure changed to that of a women and so did his clothes change into a simple kimono. There sitting in front of them was the Kyuubi herself, standing up she form a quick series of hand seals before slamming her hand on the floor. A seal formed on the floor, then writing shot out of the seal in every direction, gliding up across the walls and along the office ceiling. When the writing connected together, the main seal glowed green before sections of the floor and ceiling flashed green. Gracefully raising from the floor, she addressed the room.

"Now we can talk without being overheard. And don't worry Naruto can talk any time he wants when he speaks he isn't censored." both the Sannin shared a look between one another, Jiraiya discreetly moved his hand to his side pocket reaching in to pull out a piece of paper with the seal 'Repress' on it, but he didn't get far before;

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Master Jiraiya. I'm showing you some trust, betray that and I won't hesitate to kill you. That's a root I don't want to go down." she stated with a small amount of K.I to emphases her point. She walked over to the window looking out upon the village, Tsunade's followed her movements.

"What do you want to know about Matsuho?"

The question hung in the air no one saying anything before;

"Everything." her eyes met the Hokage's before looking back out the window.

"How much do you know about his planets history?" she inquired turning to look at the occupants in the room.

"Only up to the sage of the six paths, not much other historical writing has been found before that time." supplied the medi-nin, looking at her old teammate for confirmation.

"Matsuho is a demon like me, she is one of the powerfullest demons to have walked this earth. That was until I saw to that." she said to the room, watching everyone.

"What you mean before you saw to that?" inquired Chiyako looking at the demon with confusion sketched across her face.

"We're talking about thousands of years ago, where the humans of this world where primitive by comparison to my kind. When a group of humans discovered our world, they thought of us as gods, with our powers and knowledge. Matsuho became known as the mistress of evil itself. I became the goddess of luck and war."

"For century's we demons were worshipped by the humans, that was until we began to fight amongst ourselves for more power. In the end war broke out across the world demons began to slaughter each other wiping out the humans as they went. The human found out that we were not gods that the thought we were, so they turned on us and each other. This lasted for two hundred years, both races were on the verge of being wiped out. A ceasefire was agreed so we left the human and returned to our homeland, what we weren’t expecting was an unknown enemy to strike against the humans and us with such vengeance."

"Matsuho created an army of pure darkness, she swept across the world like a great scourge, annihilating every human. Until the demons were next, still weak from our two-hundred-year war with the humans left us weak." she paused her story as she stared out the window watching the sunset.

"I still hear the war cry of her troops and us demons charging into battle. The sound of the battle all around me the roars of tailed beasts. The sound of the pouring rain hitting the armour of the troops and the taste of their blood." silence followed the comment everyone watching her. "The battle last for hours, fatalities were taken on both sides, but her forces seemed never ending more and more came in endless waves. More of us were killed, I finally met Matsuho in battle...time seemed to stand still as we battled against each other, the ground around us changed drastically as we fought."

"Equally matched we both gained and lost ground, further away from the battle we fought. Until we were in a stale mate. Standing opposite from one another, I asked her why?"

_The rain was falling relentlessly on the two figures standing in a battle torn field. Both panting heavily, their weapons held tightly._

" _Why Matsuho? Why did you betray your own kind?" Hinako desperately asked her old friend, trying to understand why she would do what she did._

" _Why? Why? The Great Kyūbi No Kitsunes doesn't know why?" the black haired female retorted laughing at her. "I'll tell you why old friend. I did what I did because the human and demon races are weak. Constantly fighting one another for power, they are nothing but idiots thinking they can ever amount to anything!" she shouted with distaste. "They actually thought they were gods. Ha! They are nothing compared to ME! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY GOD! MY POWERS ARE THOSE BEFITTING OF A TRUE GOD BY ANY DEFINITION! Wouldn't you say?" Matsuho shouted raising her arms like a god would showing her powers to lower beings._

_A fist collided with her jaw sending her flying in the opposite direction she was facing. Seeing this as her chance to stop her corrupt friend once and for all, she started to make a series of hand seals building up the last of her chakra. The black-haired female emerged from the devastated trail she previously made, wiping off dirt walking towards the red haired female laughing hysterically._

" _You really think that go can kill a true God?" she challenged, her sadistic smile never fading. "I will be the supreme ruler of this world, no one will dare question my powers. All those how dare stand in my way will be killed, and this world will be plunged into darkness were only I am all powerful!"_

_Finishing off her hand sign sequence she took on last look before shouting;_

" _WELL THEN WE HAVE ALL LOST!" embracing her old friend tightly as the jutsu took effect. A large seal formed on the ground underneath their feet, a massive gust of wind bellowed across the land before it started to twist around the two demons, it grew stronger and stronger._

_On the original battlefield the same seal appeared on the ground it glowed white before sucking everything on the battlefield into the seal. Matsuho army was being dematerialised, soldiers trying to escape along with the harpies and dragons, who were trying to fly away but it was all in vain. Within minutes the battlefield was cleared, the seal glowed a blue before disappearing._

_Hinako and Matsuho began to submerge into the seal, the black-haired female was struggling to break free from the seal but wasn't getting anywhere. She looked straight at Hinako's blazing red eyes._

" _When I get out of here, I swear I will wipe everyone out and I will become the ruler of this world." those final words said they were consumed in the seal. Glowing blue the seal disappeared; silence followed the seal. The sun peeked over the horizon bathing the torn land in a warm glow._

"That's what I know off my old friend. It seems ever since the Sage of six paths released us she has been slowly rebuilding her forces."

"So, she is just as powerful now as she was back then?" inquired Tsunade looking at the demon standing next to her. She shook her head.

"No, I sealed away her powers and her army. The troops we ran into are not those of her original army, which is a plus for you if they weren't then she would of attacked already." she replied looking at the women next to her, she walked over to Akamaru kneeling down whispering something in his ear which Kiba couldn't hear. The dog licks the demons face and bark happily, she smiled at him. She walked over to Kiba who tensed up a lot when she stood in front of him, Jiraiya and Tsunade were watching her intensely, she cupped her hand on his warm cheek then gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Going bright red from the show of affection he just received he looked at her a gentle smile played on her lips.

"Look after my Kit Inuzuka or I will make true my threat." looking at the two other adults in the room sitting next to him she nodded her head and they returned the gesture.

"It seems Naruto wants to take control, until next time" she said to the Fifth and the toad sage. A flash of red chakra surrounded the female then it dispersed revealing a flushed Naruto. The second the teen emerged the walls and ceiling began to flash green showing that the jutsu was cancelled.

"So, did that answer your question Baa-Chan, Ero-Sennin?" inquired the teen, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"It did thank you Naruto. There is two more matters we need to discuss: The first one is about your secondary objective. Did you manage to capture another person for Ibiki to interrogate?" she asked looking at the four of them. Naruto chucked her a black scroll with an powerful seal on it.

"That's Matsuho's General who got sealed when Kyūbi ended her slaughter." stated the blond nonchalantly.

"And the final matter." She looked over to Jiraiya who was smiling she turned back to the blond in front of her. "Is that the mission was a success, you completed both objective and I'm proud to congratulate you on gaining the rank of Chūnin." happily stated the Fifth. The other three people sat there gobsmacked at what they just heard, then Naruto jumped in the air shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'M A CHUNIN!" the blond started to dance around the office like a squirrel on caffeine. He run over to his godmother and hugged and kissed her then ran over to his godfather giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you." Okahito and Chiyako run over to him giving him a massive cuddle and also congratulating him. He turns to see his boyfriend standing there with his trade mark smirk, they walked towards each other.

"Congrats knucklehead, your finally there only a few more steps to go until your Hokage." the brunette stated happily, bringing the blond into an embrace. The pulled back slightly resting their foreheads together looking into each other’s eye. Kiba leaned in to give the blond a kiss which he met, the kiss was passionate and soft. Naruto moaned when Kiba slipped his tongue into his mouth, he responded by weaving his fingers through the brunette's soft yet spiky hair.

"Ahem"

Both teens pulled apart blushing like crazy, they intertwined their hands together.

"You two can celebrate when you’re not in my office. Got that?" she threatens them but couldn't hold back her smile. "Right you four are dismissed, I would like Okahito and Chiyako to report to me in two days’ time for their first mission." instructed the Hokage. The four-ninja got up and bowed to her and said good bye to Jiraiya before leaving the office.

All four of them walked out of the Hokage building all bubbly especially Naruto who could not contain his excitement for long.

"Come on I'll treat you lot to Ramen." laugh Okahito watching the knucklehead jump up and down chanting "Ramen"

Chiyako whispered to the other two saying.

"Is he gonna be like this all day?"

Both men looked at each other before saying.

"Yes"

"I thought so" she said in defeat, they watched the blond stop in the distance before turning around and shouting.

"COME ON YOU LOT GET A MOVE ON WE HAVE RAMEN TO EAT!"

A collective sigh escaped the three Chūnin's lips as the run to catch up with him. All laughing and messing around as they made their way to the ramen shop. Nothing could dampen the ecstatic mood which surrounded the group.

Four cheerful Chūnin exited Ichiraku ramen, smiling and laughing at each other on was smiling ear to ear. The older two bid the teens goodbye and started to walk to their shared apartment, they stared after them.

"Do you think those two will be a couple?" asked the brunette walking behind the blond wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Leaning back into the warmth of the others body.

"I don't know, but if they did, they would make a cute couple." replied the blond weaving his hand through the brunette’s hair.

"Huh, I thought we were a cute couple?" teased Kiba, leaning back slightly giving the other boy a smirk. Naruto simply looked at his boyfriend, his cheeks gently blushing.

"Well I think you are anyway." he stated smiling at the wordless teen.

"You. You think I'm cute?" the blond stuttered lightly scratching his flushed cheek. The brunette simple nodded before placing his hand in his and walking him to his apartment. Akamaru walked alongside the teens, wagging his tale, when he caught a scent on the light breeze which was drifting through the street. He barked a couple of time to alert his master, the moment the giant dog barked Kiba let go off Naruto's hand and began to sniff the air around them, thousands of different scents passed through his nostrils. He alongside his companion started to sniff around the place trying to find were the scent came from, Naruto just stood there watching the pair sniff around. It made him laugh that how much those two were alike; man and beast sometimes you couldn't tell which was the man and who was the beast.

Both picked up the same scent following it down the road and around the corner. Someone yelped as Akamaru barked happily, Naruto went to see what all the commotion was all about. Turning the corner, he smiled brightly as Akamaru was pinning Kiba's sister Hana who was trying to stop the overgrown pup licking her face. Kiba was just standing here laughing at his sister’s predicament. Feeling sorry for her Naruto spoke up.

"Akamaru leave Hana alone. I'm sure she please to see you too." he laughed as he gave one last lick he got up and sat next to Naruto, looking up expectantly for a treat.

"Sorry boy I don't have anything on me tonight but next time I see you I'll make sure you get something." the blond explained kneeling down and ruffling his fur. Both Inuzuka's watched the blond and the hound interact with each other.

"It seems Akamaru approves of Naruto. So, have you asked him yet?" the vet asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The teen just stared at her trying to think where he slipped up.

"I don't know what you are talking." he said trying to throw his sister off, but she wasn't fooled.

"Me and you can continue this conversation when we walk home." she whispered in his ear, turning to the blond. "Naruto, do you mind if Kiba walks home with me tonight as I need him to give me a hand with something. Is that alright with you? she asked, while watching the boy closely. She notices disappointment flash across his eyes but covered it up very quickly.

"No, I don't mind. Do you want to meet up tomorrow and do some training together?" he asked Kiba normally, but Kiba knew his knucklehead was putting it on.

"Yeah that sounds fine, say nine and meet at training ground twelve?" he offered, receiving a nod from the blond and a small smile, he left with his sister. Akamaru gave the blond a quick lick and went after his master and his sister.

_'I'm soo gonna have to watch myself tomorrow, if he's anything like he was when we were younger, I'm gonna be needing medical attention.'_

Naruto watched the siblings walk around the corner before he heads home, he arrived at his apartment unknown to him Iruka was standing there waiting for him. Surprised to see his old Sensei standing there waiting for him to come home. Sensing another’s presence the older man looked up and smiled at the blond.

"It's good to see you Naruto, I hope you don't me popping by at this hour." greeted the teacher, walking towards the teen.

"I don't mind at all Iruka, your more than welcome to see me. And anyways it's not that late it just after nine." replied the teen opening his apartments door, motioning the man to come in. Following the teen into his apartment he automatically taking of his boots and made his way down the hallway towards the sitting room.

"Have you had anything to eat?" inquired the blond from the kitchen doorway, Iruka nodding his head sat at the table near to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please, tea would be lovely." he answered, it has been awhile since they both just sat down and talked like they use too. Naruto's always on mission and he must teach at the academy. He was pulled from his thoughts when a small tray was placed on table, a simple white teapot and two cups matching the pot.

"How have you been Iruka? I haven't had a chance to see you in a while." asked the blond as he pour the hot liquid into the cups, passing it to the other man.

"Thanks, I've been fine been kept busy marking papers and helping out in the mission room." answered Iruka taking a sip of the hot liquid, sighing happily as it warmed his bones and relaxed his muscles. A comfortable silence followed the answer, both Chūnin sat there opposite finishing the tea. Then the blond remembered something he smiled gaining the brunette's attention.

"Guess what, guess what."

"What Naruto?" inquired his Sensei wondering what’s got the teen so excited that he looks like he's going to burst.

"I've been made a Chūnin" excitedly stated the blond, bouncing in his chair smiling ecstatically. Hearing the news Iruka beamed at the boy in front of him.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, your finally on your way to be the next Hokage." getting up and going over to hug he boy. The words made Naruto stand still, he looked at the man in front of him then gave him a cuddle.

"You really mean what you said Sensei that your proud of me?" he asked timidly, as if he was waiting for the words to be taken back.

"Of course, I do, I'm soo proud of you Naruto you've proven yourself again and again to this village. And I know for a fact that Kakashi is proud to have you as a student." softly stated the brunette holding the teen like he was his own son. In a way he was, he always looked out for him been there for the boy when he needed him there.

"Thanks dad." Naruto whispered silently, snuggling closer to the others body.

_'Naruto just called me dad.'_

Iruka felt happiness swell in his heart, this was the first time he been called dad. Naruto pulled away with a look on his face which said _'I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react'_ kind of look.

"There's something else you want to say but don't know how I will take it."

"I'm going out with someone." nervously explained teen, looking anywhere but the man in front of him.

"OK, who is she? Someone I know?" probed the brunette carefully as to not spook the boy. Naruto kept looking everywhere else, trying to find the courage to say it isn't a girl.

"It...it isn't...a girl." he stuttered while looking at the floor, not wanting to see his dad's reaction. Iruka smiled softly. "Ohhh, so who's the lucky guy?" gaining the boys attention.

"Kiba."

"Really, well does he make you happy?" he asked a rare smile graced the rose lips; his eyes full of emotion.

"He makes me feel safe and loved when I'm with him. You remember I what I asked you?" getting a nod, he continued. "I feel the same way you explained when you are with Kakashi-Sensei." he finished explaining.

"Well then, you should bring him over for dinner when Kakashi gets back. I want to get to know the boy how is going out with my son." the blond gulped at the prospect of bring Kiba to meet Iruka and Kakashi.

The night air started to become chilly, a cold breeze was making its way through the village. The Inuzuka siblings walked towards their compound, Hana decided to resume their conversation.

"When did you ask him out?" she asked bluntly getting right to the point. Kiba stayed quiet trying to buy time but in the end it was better to get it over with.

"When we were on the mission which I've just come back from. The one I almost died on." the last part was said quietly. "How did you know I liked Naruto?" looking at his sister who was blushing slightly.

"Well I came home late from the clinic one night and I was on my way to bed when I heard you talking in your sleep." she scratched her head nervously before continuing. "Curiosity got the best of me so I listened against your door...I heard moaning...I crept into your room." she paused, her blush darkening in colour, Kiba realised where she was going he went as red as a tomato. "I crept into your room and there you were spread eagle on your mattress, tossing and turning moaning out Naruto's name. I stood there trying hard not to move, you calmed down somewhat then I will never forget what you did after."

Kiba was dying from embarrassment that his own sister saw him having a exotic dream about Naruto.

"What did I do?" he bravely asked praying to every deity that it wasn't anymore embarrassing that what he was doing in his sleep.

"You had a content smile on your face, one which you would give someone you love after having sex." Hana was matching her brother in embarrassment. "You said 'I love you Naruto and I always will', I knew then you have found someone to be your mate for life." the vet finished in time as they walked through the front door.

"Mum! We're home!" shouted Hana, making her way to the kitchen where their mum was making dinner. Akamaru walked of and laid down in the living room before falling asleep. Kiba rolled his eyes at the dog, making his way to the kitchen joining the rest of his family at the dinner table. Different herbs and spices filled his nostrils with their unique smells, he started to drool at the sight on the table. His mum went all out, on the table there was: Rice, salmon, beef steaks, vegetable curry's and different bits and pieces to accompany the dishes.

"Sit down pup and dig in." instructed his mum, he did not need to be told twice so he did. Piling his plate up with everything and tucking in as if he has not eaten anything in weeks. For some time, all what could be heard was the munching and chewing of the Inuzuka's enjoying their meal together. A plume of smoke erupted next to Kiba making him jump somewhat, turning to look what had arrived he noticed it was the messenger toad they used on the mission.

"It's good to see your alive and well mister Inuzuka, I have message from Naruto Uzumaki." stated the toad.

"What is it?" inquired the tattooed teen.

"That he's told Iruka and now Iruka inviting you over for dinner with himself and Kakashi." recited the messenger from memory. Hana started to laugh, Tsume looking between her son and the messenger and Kiba going pale at the thought of sitting down and having dinner with Iruka and Kakashi, he would rather take on the nine-tails than go to dinner with them.

Seeing the look on the teens face and the look Matriarch had he decided it was a wise decision to go, so in an explosion of smoke he was gone.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kiba?" his mother asked with a face of thunder. The boy began to sweat under the gaze he was receiving. Hana on the other hand got up and still laughing placed her hand on his shoulder saying.

"Good luck little bro, your gonna need it." walking away, wiping tears from her eyes. He mentally cursed his sister for opening her mouth.

“Traitor!” he shouted after her.

"Me and you are gonna have a nice _long_ talk Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba was really sweating now, he just wanted for the floor to open and swallow him whole.

_'Then I won't get to be with Naruto'_

That thought he stopped shrinking under gaze and looked at his mother in the eye, determined to show her that he is no long a pup but an equal member of the clan.

Tsume smiled inwardly at how much her pup has grown.

"I would like to meet him, how about I talk to Iruka and we can all can get to know each other better?" she smiled as she picked up her plate. Kiba just sat there gobbed smacked as how calmly she said that.

"You’re not disappointed or disgusted at my choose in mate? Even if I'm the heir?" he inquired trying to understand where his mum was coming from.

"No why would I be? Does he make you happy? Then that's all what matters to me." she smiled at him. "Now go, go and have a shower you smell." pinching her nose to emphases her point, getting up he gave his mum a quick hug before running up the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

Tsume watched her son until he was out of sight, she made her way towards her study. Turning on the light she made her way towards the desk near the opposite wall, where she sat down and picked up a photo. The photo was taken off her when she was in the ANBU, her eyes settled on another female member of her team. She wore the standard ANBU uniform with a mask of a fox, her red hair flying around her.

_'It seems our children are going out Kushina.'_

Kakashi flew through the canyons of Earth country, making sure he wasn't been followed he made no trace of his presence in enemy territory. He travelled until he came to an area which had a dark feeling to it, he remembered the Fifth's words.

" _You know which canyon it is when you get there."_

He bit his finger making a series of hands signs, slamming his injured hand down on the floor. A explosion of smoke erupted in the same place. When it cleared his pack of ninja dogs stood ready for action.

"What is Kakashi?" asked the pug on top of the pit bull.

"I want you to search down this canyon and if you find anything come back and get me." with a nod they were gone. The Jōnin stared at the gaping hole, there was a dark feel to the place a feeling like that what he felt lingering around Naruto. Something clenched at his heart bringing him to his knees gasping for air, raw emotions of pain and hatred flooded his body. He could hear shouting and screams of people running, images flashing through his mind; Men, women and children being cut down as they fled. Buildings all around him were ablaze, he could feel the heat of the burning buildings, the taste and smell of blood which landed on him as a woman was killed in front of him. Every muscle in his body was screaming to save the people from the carnage but he could not move. Black wolf like animals, feeding on the flesh of those recently slaughtered.

"KAKASHI" shouted Pakkun, as he ran to the collapsed man. The man's eyes were rolled back, his body convulsing. Thinking fast he pushed some of his chakra into Kakashi's body, the convulsions stopped. Several minutes passed as the man just laid there, no signs of movement. Pakkun went up to the man’s face and gave it a massive lick.

The Jōnin bolted upright covered in cold sweat, breathing hard as if he just had a nightmare. He noticed his companions sitting around him. He forced a smile to show that he was fine, Pakkun sat there with a look on his face saying 'You’re not fine' but he knew it was pointless to try and get the man to talk so he let it go.

"We've found something." getting up Kakashi dusted himself down, getting himself ready to head into the dark abyss. With a simple nod the group headed into the darkness. Twenty minutes passed the group, Kakashi could not see two-foot in front of him trusting the pack to keep him safe. Occasionally he would feel a wave of emotions flood over him or sometimes flashes of images. He found it easier to keep his mind open to them instead of trying to block them. Some were worse than others, none got as bad as the first image. Further through the canyon they travelled, until it opened up into a valley. The moment they passed into the valley the Jōnin collapsed, his hands clutching his head. Everything went black.

When Iruka started his day today he did not expect to have Tsume Inuzuka waiting for him, what next came out of her mouth sent him into shock.

"I understand you have invited my son to have dinner with you and Kakashi." it wasn't a question it was a statement. The brunette simply nodded trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Good, because I thought that we can kill two birds with one stone and have a joint dinner at the compound." offered the Matriarch. "Considering that you are a father to him, and he see Kakashi as family, so it's important to him that my son gets your approval. While I just want to get to know what the boy is like, but they don't to need to know that do they." smiling mischievously and laughing at how the boys will react when she tells them.

_'Ohh, this is going to be soo much fun hehehehe'_

A sweat drop made its way down the back of the Chūnin's head.

"That would be brilliant, I'll have to let you know when the both of us could make it as Kakashi is on a SS mission." he downcast his eyes trying to hide the worry he felt. Tsume picked up on it feeling it was her job to cheer the man up.

"A few of us are meeting up in the 'Flying dragon' at half seven, your welcome to join us." he thought about it for a few seconds, before saying.

"I would like that as it's a Friday, it'll be good to go out. I'll be there at seven thirty."

"Excellent see you there Iruka." she said happily before getting on with her day. He waved to her, turning he walked into the academy deep in thought.

On the other side of the village, a stressed Naruto was running round trying to find a clean pair of clothing but was not having much luck. He only had 45 minutes to go until he was supposed to meet Kiba in the training grounds.

 _'Your cutting it of awfully close Kit. Don't want to be late for you date, do you?'_ teased Hinako enjoying every minute of her hosts dilemma.

"Ohh shut up Kyu, if you have nothing constructive to say then don't say anything at all." snapped back the blond out loud, putting on a pair of combat trousers. Hinako didn't say anything, but she was already plotting against her host, no one talked to her like that. When he finally was dressed, he looked at the time.

"Shit, I've only got ten minutes to meet Kiba." with that he rushed out locking the door and left like a bat out of hell, the only evidence that he was there was the dust trail he created.

At the training ground Kiba and Akamaru waited under a shaded tree, both laying under its leaves relishing in the cool protection it offered from the hot sun. Ten minutes passed and no sign of the knucklehead, so they stayed there falling asleep while they waited. Finally, thirty minutes passed, and Naruto skidded to a halt near the training grounds, hands on his knees gaining his breath the sweat running down his face.

 _'Maybe that wasn't the best idea to run in this weather.'_ thought the blond as he made his way into the training grounds.

The cool breeze drifted its way through the grounds giving it a calm feel to the place, the blond shivered as the cool air wrapped itself around him, then moved on. He walked until he came to a clearing, over on the furthest side laid Kiba and Akamaru sound asleep. Quietly as he could he walked over there, keeping his footsteps silent he made it. Kneeling near the brunette he lent down and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, he was pulled down on top of the warm hard body, Kiba's sensual lips moved against his. Melting into the kiss the blond moaned as a tongue slid across his bottom lip demanding entrance, he complied without a second thought. Limbs intertwined with each other, hands roaming over their bodies trying to get more from the other person.

Kiba's hands found the hem of the blondes’ jacket, wrapping his fingers around the clothing, slowly he pulled it up revealing sun kissed skin underneath. Feeling his jacket being pulled up, Naruto stopped kissing and pulled away slightly looking down at the boy. His eyes full of uncertainty but also love.

"Is this OK Naruto?" the brunette asked tentatively, ready to stop what he was doing if his boyfriend was not comfortable. The question hung between them, then Naruto timidly nodded his head he still was unsure, but he wanted to see what will happen. Kiba noticed the uncertainty lingering in the azure eyes so he decided that he was going to take it one step at a time. The older teen continued pulling the younger boys jacket up, Naruto help by extending his arms so the article of clothing could be removed.

He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his exposed skin, leaning up Kiba reattached their lips together kissing slowly showing the knucklehead how much he means to him. Smiling he kissed the boy back with equal emotion, the brunette's hands moved up and down the blonds exposed back and sides, causing goosebumps everywhere he touched. Wanting more skin on skin contact, Kiba flipped them around so he was on top off the younger boy. Saddling the boy, he started to lift both his black jacked and fishnet up at the same time, revealing his well-muscled torso. They stayed like that for some time looking at each other’s torsos, curiously the blond slowly moved his hand up gliding over the defined six pack. Further up his hand travelled, his thumb accidentally brushed against the boy’s nipple. The older teen let out a groan, hearing that the blond started to tweak the hardened bud. Enjoying the power, he had over him, he moved his other hand and started to play with the other one.

Kiba was moaning lowly trying to hold it all in, but the sensation was too much, he grabbed hold of the boy’s wrist and pinned them above his head. Kiba grinned mischievously driving in and began to bite and suck Naruto's exposed neck. The teen was in complete bliss, relishing in the sensation of Kiba's tongue and teeth biting his neck. Everything was going to his crotch; it was straining to be released from its prison which was too small. Kiba slowly made his way down the boys’ torso, bite and sucking leaving little fires on the tanned skin. Both groaned loudly as their hard members rubbed against each other, wanting more of the sensation, they grounded hard and slow. All what could be heard was deep moans, coming from under a tree.

"Kiba...stop please...I won't last much longer" breathed out Naruto placing his hands on the boy’s hips. Kiba ceased the grounding and looked at the flushed teen; his eyes half lidded, love bites running down his neck and torso.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked, Naruto grabbed the boys head, their lips meeting his time the kiss wasn't slow it was fast and passionate, tongues battling each other for dominance, the brunette's hands slid down the sun kissed chest, over the hidden six pack and rested on the waistband of the boy's combats. Feeling the warm hands at his trousers, Naruto nodded showing he was OK with Kiba undoing his combats. As confidently as he could he popped the button undone and slowly unzipped the fly, he could feel the blonde’s erection resting gently against his hand. A sigh passed the blonds lips as the pressure on his crotch was relieved. Slender hands worked their way to the brunette's trousers and undone the button and zip allowing his member to breath.

Being daring he hooked his thumbs around both the combats and the blonde’s orange boxers, tugging slightly he began to pull them down over the boys’ hips. The kiss was broken for a few seconds, sapphire blue eyes met rich chocolate brown ones. Both were nervous of where this was leading them, they know that once they do this it would change the dynamics of their relationship.

"I've never done this before Kiba...and I'm worried that it's gonna be awkward after." quietly stated the blond, searching the other boys’ eyes for any signs of disappointment.

"You’re not the only one who's new to this Naru. But if you want to wait, we can wait." Kiba stated, hiding his disappointment from his boyfriend. Yes, he would like to go all the way but it takes two to tango as the saying goes. He wanted it to be special not a quick fuck, but something they do together because they love each other.

"No, I want to do it, I've never felt like this with anyone before. And...it feels right to do it out here and to do it with you. What I'm trying to say Kiba is that I love you." Kiba's eyes softened and gave the boy a simple kiss whispering.

"I love you too Naruto and I always will."

"Make me yours Kiba."

With those words something snapped in both and they made out with a frenzy of emotion. Naruto lifted his hips up so Kiba could finish pulling his combats and boxers down. The older teen broke the kiss moved down the blonde’s body, sucking and biting the boy’s abdomen while he took off the offending boots and socks. Now the blond was now naked before his soon to be lover, in seconds Kiba was now in the same state of undress. Both now very aware of what's about to happen, all of a sudden Naruto throw his head back moaning loudly. He laced his lingers in the brunette's soft spiky hair as the warm moist mouth sucked and licked his hard member.

Kiba was enjoying every second of it, as he pleasured his lover. His tongue swirling around the crown, causing a loud moan. More and more of the blonde’s dick was disappearing into the boys cavern, he now had the entire length in his mouth breathing in the raw scent which was Naruto. At a tortuously slow pace he sucked hard as he raised his head, when he got to the top, he licked the slit before going back down. He repeated this action over and over, getting faster and faster, the teen on the receiving end was thrashing around in complete bliss, trying hard not to scream.

"K-Kiba...I-I'm g-gonna _come_ " he moaned out the last word as he exploded down the boy’s throat. Kiba swallowed every drop the boy had to offer, feeling the organ go soft he let it go with a _pop_. He laid next to the boy, who was coming down from the best orgasm he ever had. Naruto turned to look at the boy next to him and smiled bringing him in for a kiss. The boy’s tongues danced together allowing the younger one to taste himself. Naruto noticed Kiba was still raging hard, so he decided he was going to take care of it, he rolled them, so he was saddling the brunette.

"Naruto what are you doing?" the teen asked uncertainty, feeling the blonde’s arse right at his member. He had to use all his self-control not to just take the boy. The blond didn't answer, he wrapped his slender fingers around the warm member, raising his hips up so his entrance was just above the crown of Kiba's dick. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered himself on the organ, his face scrunching up in pain, but he kept going. Inch by inch he took the organ until it was fully enveloped. The older Chūnin could not believe how tight and warm Naruto was, he opened his lust filled eyes and drank in every piece of the tanned body in front of him. His stomach dropped when he saw the pain on the blonde’s face, thinking quickly he began to play with his neglected dick. Pain started to ease slowly away, lifting himself up then slowly sliding back down, he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Doing it again and again, the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure.

After a few minutes the teens were in a steady rhythm, when the blond would slide down the brunette would thrust his hips upwards to meet him. Faster and faster they went, moans becoming louder and louder.

"I want to see you when you come Naru." breathed out the brunette. Kiba gently flipped them around so he was on top. He waited until his lover was comfortable then processed to thrust hard and fast, causing his lover to shout out in pure bliss. He wrapped his legs around the older boy’s waist to get a better angle and it paid off, he shouted out as his prostate was hit.

"There...do that again Kiba and don't stop."

He complied happily to the Chūnin's order, again and again he hit it dead on. He could feel his own climax coming, he was determined for them to come together. They're breathing became laboured, the thrusts were become frantic as they reached the peak of their orgasm.

"I-I can't...I-I can't hold on any longer...I'm gonna _commmeee_!" shouted out Naruto as he climaxed spilling his seed onto their stomach. The muscles surrounding Kiba's dick tightened, feeling the warm tighten around him he gave one last thrust before spilling himself in his lover. At the same time, he bit hard on the shallow of the blonds neck, drawing a small amount of blood which he lapped up tenderly. Collapsing on top off him panting for breath, Naruto wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

"Kiba? Why did you bite me for?" inquired the worn out teen. Kiba looked at him before saying.

"I've marked you as my mate, so everyone knows you are _mine_ and no-one else." Naruto smiled attaching his lips to the others and kissed him softly.

"I will always be yours Kiba."

"I love you"

"I love you too Naruto. Now let’s get some sleep." embracing the boy protectively, each had a smile on their faces as they slept. Akamaru returned from his trip and laid down near the boys, falling asleep himself.

The sound of a small fire crackling and occasional _pop_ was the only sound in the cave, where the pack of ninja dogs guard Kakashi still body. Each one taking turns to guard the entrance, Pakkun has never seen the Jōnin like this before. They all could sense the evil this place was giving off, they soon noticed barely anything grow or lived here. Whatever did grow here was corrupted, they know they could not stay here much longer.

"How is he doing?' inquired the pug walking up to the bandaged dog, who was watching over the silver haired man’s body.

"Still no change, whatever is affecting him hasn't stopped. From what I have observed it's like he's in a dream like state. Whatever is happening is happening on the subconscious level." he stated solemnly, both looked at their companion, hoping he would get through this soon. All they could do is wait.

The evening sky was an array of blues and purples, fireflies fluttering about the warm evening air. Two lovers slept under an old oak tree, a red fanged teen embracing the whiskered cheek teen protectively. The smile still graced their lips, the slight rise and fall off their chest indicated they were asleep. Konohamaru walked along the woodland trail between training grounds eleven and twelve, he was deep in thought as he walked out onto training twelve. This was his usual training ground where he works on his techniques which he struggled with, away from prying eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was under his favourite tree: A naked Naruto who was being spooned by a very naked Kiba. He just stood there not knowing what to do whether to chance waking up the blond and his lover or to leave them in peace. He decided to wake the naked teens up, as he got nearer Akamaru got up and looked at the approaching Genin. The brunette swallowed loudly as it was the third time, he's come across the white dog, still he continued forward until he was in front of the dog. The white beast sniffed him then let him pass but kept a close eye on his actions, kneeling down he gently shock the blond.

"Nee-Chan... wake up your gonna catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Especially naked." the blond started to stir, he snuggled closer into the warmth. Something kept nudging his shoulder, so he swiped at it.

"Knock it off Konohamaru." the moment those words left his mouth, his eyes shot open staring at the younger teen. Complete panic set in he jumped up out of the protective embrace scrambling around trying to find is boxers and trousers, in his panic he tripped over a tree root and came crashing down on the sleeping Chūnin. Kiba woke up the instant he felt a warm heavy object land on him, both teens struggled to get off the other.

"Would you two please get dress, I've seen body parts which should be left to the imagination." stated an embarrassed Genin scratching the back off his head, turning around so the pair could have whatever dignity they had left to get dressed. While the teens were getting dressed Konohamaru thought.

_'I'm going to have to burn that area where they've had sex on.'_

"We're descent now Konohamaru, you can turn around now." spoke the blond as normal as he could, trying to act if nothing happened but he did not know how his young friend will react.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the blond, breaking the slightly awkward silence sending a quick glance at the Chūnin standing beside him.

"I come here to practice Justus that I struggle with. Away from everything and everyone." quietly replied the teen, looking around the training grounds.

"Do you need anyone to practice with?" commented the whiskered teen. Silently hoping that he would say yes because of two reasons: just to simply catch up with the boy without anyone being around, and secondly to talk to him about what he saw.

Konohamaru thought for a bit about the offer and knowing the blond he simply wants to catch up without any interruptions.

"Yeah I would like that, not tonight though, tomorrow if you two aren't going at it like rabbits." joked the Genin, laughing slightly his smile did not fade. The couple to that as a sign that the boy in front of them did not have a problem with them being together.

Taking that as their cue to leave the Chūnin bit the boy goodbye and made their way bay to the village. Their hands intertwined with each other; a comfortable silence accompanied the two as they walked hand in hand.

"Kiba? I was wondering would you..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting again. "Would you like to stay over tomorrow night? Feeling rather giddy just asking the boy to stay.

 _'Trying to get more of that hot action kit. I never put you down as a screamer'_ teased Hinako laughing as he blushes bright red.

"I would like that if my mum doesn't mind me staying at my boyfriends." replied the squeezing the interlaced hand gently. They reached the end of the woodland trail, giving the brunette a simple peck on his lips, the blond walked out into the village. Kiba watched after him until he was out of sight, a heavy sign past his lips reaching down he scratched the large dogs’ ears.

"Come on buddy, let’s get home. I'm famished." together they walked side by side enjoying the warm evening. They passed a small butchers which his family uses often, telling his companion that he had to pick something up for his mum he went into the shop. While his master was in the shop, he noticed Hinata walking down the street with Shino, both seemed to be on a date by the way the Hyūga heiress was blushing. The sound of the door opening brought the dogs attention to the entrance, his ears imminently perked up when he caught the smell of rump streak his favourite.

"No, you can't have it now boy, it's for later." chuckled the teen as his companion bounced around him. "Come on let’s get home so we can eat and I can shower." Time past as they walk to the compound, the smell of Hana's cooking reached their nostrils. They both shared a glance, the one thing everyone know was that Hana could burn water let alone cook an actual mean.

"Do you want to chance it and eat whatever she concocted or get take-away?" the brunette nervously asked as they walked closer to the front door. Akamaru was about to give his answer when Hana opened the door, covered head to toe in flour and different colour sauces. When she saw them, she had a huge smile on her face like she just achieved the greatest thing of all.

"Where have you been? Ohhh it doesn't matter...come inside you have to see what I've made." she stated excitedly the smile reaching her eyes which he doesn't normally see. Before the boy could answer she dragged him in through the entrance hall and into the kitchen, she let go of his jacket turning round and facing him. The teen could not believe his eyes for one thing the kitchen didn't look like a bomb went off in it and secondly on the table was a full course dinner.

"So, what do you think?" she asked pointing to the table.

"Do you think it’s safe to eat buddy?" he whispered to his companion; Hana heard what he said so she slapped him across the cheek. The force of the slap sent him spinning on his feet before collapsing on the floor trying hard not to show his sister that he was in pain.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this for you? Do you? And yes, it's safe mum had a plate before she went out, so next time you come out with a comment like that I will chop your balls off. That way you and Naruto can't have any...sex" she started to sniff him, now he was in trouble the rules where you couldn't have sex until they were properly accepted into the clan.

"Kiba please tell me you didn't have sex with Naruto?" she too know the rules and if their mum found out all hell would break loose, not just from their mum but from the clan elders. The boys silence confirmed what her nose was picking up.

"Do you know how much shit you’re going to be in if mum found out?"

"Found out what?" the siblings froze as the Matriarch stood in the doorway. Akamaru decided he needed to go to the loo, so he went just leaving his master to his fate. "What did Hana mean Kiba?" stepping into the kitchen walking up to her pup. A scent drifted to her nostrils; the scent was a mixture of her sons and his boyfriends. The underlying scent was that of sex. Her animalisation eyes narrowed to fine slits she rounded on her son, anger oozing from her very being.

"YOU HAD SEX? DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted; the teen was trying hard not to shrink under her anger. "YOU KNOW THE LAWS: YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOUR MATE UNTIL THEY HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE CLAN!" she paused to catch her breath. "I have to report this to the clan elders now and let them decide on both of your futures in this clan." she looked at her son his head was bowed in shame. "Was it worth it? Was it worth having sex with the boy before I accepted him into the clan?" Kiba remained silent. "I have no power now over the elder’s decision what is to happen to you. You broke one of the most sacred rules, it was put in place to protect the clan and the ones involved." Tsume finished what she wanted to say and dismissed her son without a second look.

"Hana make sure he doesn't leave this house. I'm going to explain the situation to his _mate_." with that she left anger still pumping through her veins. Kuromaru went with his partner. She was annoyed at both for not waiting, it did not take her long until she reached Naruto's apartment. Kuromaru walked next to her sniffing around.

"It smells strongly of fox around here; it shouldn't be surprising considering what is inside him." he stated roughly.

"It doesn't make him a demon Kuromaru, he is no different to Shino's clan. Except he has been forced to carry the nine-tails for the sake of this village, and not once has he used it against the village." the tone she used told him to keep his mouth shut when he sees the boy. She knocked on the door a couple of time and then waited, it was not long until the blond answered the door. He was surprised to see Kiba's mum at his door along with her partner.

"Can I help you Tsume-Sama?" he asked politely.

"Can we come in I would like to talk to you." she asked as calmly as she could manage, she wasn't angry at him per se, but she still was. The Chūnin eyes darted quickly to the Matriarch and Kuromaru before allowing them into his home. Once they were in, he showed them to the sitting/dining room.

"Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink?" he inquired still trying to figure out why she was here.

"No thank you" she replied harsher than she intended. "I'm here to tell you that having sex with my son was the most stupidest thing you could of done before you got into the clan." the boy stood there shell shocked that his lovers mum found out that they had sex, what bugged him was the tone she was using.

"How is it any of your business if we have had sex?" he challenged using the same tone as her. Kuromaru growled at him warningly, the blond shot him a look. His pupils were slits showing the dog he is more willing to put him in his place.

_'That's the first time I've seen anyone give Kuromaru that look. Well beside Kushina when he slagged her off.'_

"It is my business _Uzumaki_ when you both violated one of our laws." stated the brunette looking the teen in the eye.

"What will happen?" the teen asked in a defeated tone, sitting in one of his table chairs.

"It's out of my hands since you became mates outside of the clan. It is up to the clan elders to decide your fates. I am sorry Naruto, but it'll be best if you don't see my son anymore. I'm sorry." Tears silently trailed down the whiskered cheeks.

"Let's go Kuromaru." they both left the teen in silence, the moment the door clicked shut, the tears flowed freely.

"Was there any need to be that harsh on the boy? I hope you'll be able to deal with the repercussions of your actions." with that they felt for the compound.

Over at the Inuzuka compound a downtrodden heir walked to his room, the moment he was over the threshold he locked his door. Resting his forehead against the wooden door taking deep breaths, he knows that what they did was breaking one of the laws, but it felt so right to do it with Naruto. If he knew his mother, then she would activate the barriers around the compound to stop him from seeing his blond. That annoyed him to no end how dare they try and stop him from seeing his mate. Walking towards his en suit, he started to shed his clothes leaving a trail to the bathroom. Only in his boxers, he turned the shower on allowing the water time to heat up to his desired temperature. Stripping out of his underwear he stepped under the hot water, a content sigh escaped his lips the water running down his toned body relaxing every muscle.

A down heartened blond-haired teen slouched over his dinner table, staring into space. His mind running wild thoughts which he wouldn't normally consider.

 _'It shows that no-one could ever love a monster like me.'_ Hinako sat and listened to the blonde’s thoughts; they became darker she could feel her host heart to become empty. She tried to voice her opinion, but she found he was blocking every connection he had to her. The nine-tails tried to stop him, but it was too late, everything started to turn black. He replaced the seal he loosened so he could talk to her and vice versa, everything was going back how it was.

Getting up he headed to his bedroom and got changed into his mission gear, he emerged ready to do any mission the fifth had for him. Making sure everything was sorted he made his way to the mission hall.

The hall was a hive of activity nearly all of the ninja were returning from missions. They didn't pay much attention to the blond-haired teen coming in. He walked up to Tsunade who was going through her mission stacks.

"Hey Baa-Chan give me a mission." he said nonchalantly looking at the Fifth.

"What are you doing here you little snot?" Asked the medi-nin eying the teen suspiciously something was off with him, but she could not put her finger on it. Sighing lowly, he repeated.

"I said I'm here for a mission. Or are you becoming deaf for a fifty-year-old." he spat out, the room became silent you could of heard a pin drop. An anger mark appeared, and she lunged at the teen knocking him on the floor, she swung for him he but his arms in front of his face to try and block the punch.

"How many time must I tell you that I am not that old. You will show me the respect I deserve you little snot!" she shouted as her fist connected with the Chūnin's face, sending him in the ground face first.

"Hey Baa-Chan just give me a mission." said the blond standing at the desk looking bored. The Hokage looked down and an explosion of smoke erupt in her face.

_'Oh, I'm going to make that little shit pay and I know just the mission.'_

She got up and walked back to her desk and picked up a black scroll chucking it to him with an evil smile on her face.

_'I can't wait for his reaction that it's a D-rank mission! Hehehehe'_

She waited while he read through the objectives, what happened next shocked her. There was no famous Naruto tantrum, or sour expression, he simple left without a single word. The Sannin stared after him, she also noticed Iruka looking at her with a worried expression. Something was defiantly up, and they were going to find out what.

Tsume sat at the kitchen table thinking of what he was going to tell her son, Hana walked in she barely looked at her. An uncomfortable silence hung between the two shinobi, Hana had enough she turned round and said.

"Was there any need for you to lose it like you did? He hasn't come out of his room and not to mention that he hasn't even touch his dinner I put outside his room!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Hana!" warned Tsume her anger coming back, but that did not stop her daughter saying what she's got to say.

"And what did you say to Naruto huh? You told him to stay away from him didn't you!" she shouted she couldn't believe her mum would become that cold. "You’re a right fucking bitch" she spat as she made her way out but stopped when she saw who was there. Kiba his eyes shown full of different emotions: Anger, sadness and betrayal.

"How could you? How could you do that to us to Naruto? Do you know how hard it was for him to open his heart? Well do you?" he asked anger lacing each word he spoke while his mum sat there. "You don't! I found out from Naruto that he snapped when he thought I was dead, he whipped out everyone there just because he thought I was dead. And now because of you he's properly sat there after you went and cried his heart out thinking that no-one could love a monster like him."

"I fucking _Hate_ you!" roared Kiba as he ran up to his room slamming the door behind him. The remaining occupants remained silent, then Hana started to clap.

"Well done mum, you've just proven that the elders mean more than your own sons happiness. Bravo."

_SLAP_

The vet clutched her abused cheek, looking at her mum her jaw set she walked up the stairs. As she passed Kiba room she heard muffled sound which sounded a lot like crying. Knocking on the door gently, she got.

"Fuck off."

"It's me Kiba." softly stated the fanged Kunoichi. Patiently waiting the sound of the door unlocking showed that her brother knew it was her, otherwise there would have been more colour full language going from his mouth. Opening the door, she walked in, there was no light except from the half-moon gracing his room. Reaching the light switch.

"Leave the light off please, it's better to sit in the dark then I don't have to look at anything." Doing as she was told she left the switch alone and closed the door. The animistic eyes adjusted to the minimal light entering the room, there in the corner of his bed sat Kiba; Legs brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them protectively. Akamaru laid at the next to him, comforting his master. Hana walked over to the bed, climbing on it and crawled next to her brother.

"Come here" wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close to her. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, but he wiped them away saying.

"Men don't cry, crying shows that your weak." Hana looked at him then gave him a knock up the back of his head. He gave her the 'what the hell look' while he rubbed it better.

"Who the hell told you that? If it was one of the elders, they can take that saying and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." getting a light laugh from him. "It takes a real man to show his emotions in front of anyone, let alone cry." squeezing the teens shoulders.

"What am I going to do Hana? I don't want to lose him but I fear the damage is already done." he voice breaking this time tears flowed without restraint. Tsume was standing quietly at the door listening to the conversation.

"I love him, I really do. You should have seen his eyes when I said that to him. They shined just like his hair when the sun’s rays hit the spiky mop. He has these amazing deep blue eyes which you could get lost in forever. Oh, and his personality I could sum it up in one word: Life." his voice grew in happiness as he talked about the knucklehead, his sister noticed the change in his demeanour.

_'It's obvious that Naruto means everything to him. Now let us hope they can get through this.'_

Hearing her son talk about his boyfriend remained her of his dad, the way he would say things is the way Kiba is talking to Hana about Naruto. Guilt and regret at how she handled the situation causing her son and his mate heartache, she knew that the damage was done and there was no way for her to change what she has done. Sluggishly she made it her room sat on her side of the bed and picked up a photo, the photo was off her wedding day. All her friends and family were there, and in the middle of all the happy people were Tsume and her Husband Eiji. Both smiling ear to ear, a single tear left her eyes. Whipping it away she walked stealthily to Kiba's room, opening the door as quietly as she could. She poked her head around and noticed that they have fallen asleep just how they did when they were younger. Grabbing a blanket from the closet in the hallway, she placed it over the siblings making sure they were tucked up.

"I'm soo sorry son, I'll make it up to you I promise." she stated quietly after kissing them both on the foreheads, making her way out she looked one last time before closing the door quietly behind her.

Kiba half opened his heavy eyelids looking at the closed door.

"I know you will"

A high moon covered the Earth country in an eerie glow, black shadows streaked through the valleys. The pack of ninja dogs felt the approaching shadows, a shiver rippled down their spines making all their hair stand on end.

"What's going on Pakkun?" groaned out Kakashi as he unsteadily sat up. The pack gathered around him ready for his orders, none were given. Pakkun walked up to the Jōnin, watching him closely.

"Something is moving, the balance of nature is tipping." gravely stated the pug they all could feel the shift in nature. Something was going to happen. "You seem to know what I'm talking about, but how?"

"I've been having images flashing across my mind, some of them making no sense while others clear as day." Closing his onyx eye, he was getting ready to speak when an icy chill plagued the cave. The pack spun around in attacking positions growling lowly, five black wolves emerged from the shadows walking in front of a figure. Kakashi shakily stood up getting ready to fight if it came to it, which seemed more than likely. Closer the wolves grew their teeth bare growling at the ninja dogs, who too ready themselves to fight. Manic laughter filled the cave sending a chill down their spins, the Jōnin turned his attention to the figure entering the cave. A long black cloak covered the person’s body from head to toe. Gliding across the floor the figure drew closer to the only source of light in the cave, then stopped just behind the black beast. A stare off between the five black wolves and the eight ninja dogs, the ex-ANBU drew his kunai ready to fight alongside his companions.

"Now now boys be nice to each other." stated a women scratching the back off the lead wolfs ear. "Is this any way to treat our guest?" in a mock caring voice, the wolves growled lower than before. Tension was running high, muscles coiled ready to spring into action. "Kill them. But I want Kakashi alive if possible."

With a howl both sides collided, the raw animistic nature of the beast emerged. Biting, scratching and gauging, Pakkun got chucked aside colliding with the adjacent wall as if he weighed nothing. Kakashi couldn't move somehow, he was bond, all he could do was watch his comrades battle against they're aggressors.

"We can't have you helping them now can we." he felt the sharp edge of a blade against his throat. Blood was smeared everywhere tufts of fur decorating the floor, the odds seemed in favour with the dogs but the wolves where far stronger than they looked. Both sides were at each other’s throats, the sounds of barking, growling and the occasional whimper of a wounded canine. Minutes past as the beast fought slowly one by one the ninja dogs were thrown down in defeat, the pit bull was the past one standing. It's breathing staggered deep wound glistening in the warm glow given off by the fire, the five demon wolves etched forward pushing the pit bull into a wall. Their soulless eyes narrowing in the split second they launched themselves onto the trapped dog, Kakashi closed his onyx eye but the sound resonated around the cave making it seem there were more than there was. The large canine was brought down snapping their jaws around his legs puncturing the skin causing him agonizing pain, struggling against their hold. Tighter their jaws gripped the animal’s legs, the lead wolf lunged at the dogs’ neck biting and twisting a howl of pain pierced the Jōnin's ears opening his eye he watched as the blood ran down the black fur.

"Well now they're out of the way, it's time to get the main attraction underway." the cloaked figure stated excitedly jabbing the of Kakashi's neck rendering him unconscious. "Come, we have things to do." the wolves walked up to the cloaked figure holding an unconscious Kakashi. In a blink of an eye they were gone leaving the corpses and a still crackling fire.

The Cloaked figure reappeared in a small encampment, soldiers bowing lowly to the figure.

"Is everything ready?" inquired the female passing the still unconscious Jōnin onto the soldiers.

"Everything has been prepare liked you've asked" bowing his head when talking to her.

"Good, see to it that Kakashi Hatake is made...comfortable.” she said before disappearing into a tent leaving the soldiers to get on with their orders.

Kiba and Akamaru walked towards the main gate where they were meeting the rest of his team, they had a B-rank to complete in three days. Kurenai motioned for them to hurry up which they did, both Shino and Hinata greeted the pair putting on a happy face he returned their greeting.

"Right let’s move out." instructed the Jōnin instructor taking point the three students walking behind. As they made their way down the path, they bumped into Naruto returning from his eighth mission in two days, that's how long it's been two long days since Kiba last saw his blond.

"Hello Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru..." his blue eyes met brown. "Dog-Breath" the older teen noticed the once azure eyes full of life were dead, his aching heart clenched at the site of the whiskered teens eyes.

"Sensei you go ahead I'll catch up with you after I ask Naruto something." he said silently pleading his teacher to go ahead.

"Don't be long, you have twenty minutes to meet us at the river." stated the genjutsu user, with that she disappeared into the trees his teammates following. Turning around he faced the younger teen his body language clearly stated he does not want to talk, taking a deep breath he moved closer to the boy who backed away in turn. A sinking feeling entered his stomach, gazing at the floor feeling completely helpless, time seemed to stand still having enough of just standing there the boy began to walk away. Instinctively grabbing hold of the blonds arm he pulled him into a hug, feeling a warm hand grab his arm and the sudden movement he collided with the hard body. The moment he collided with the body he brought his knee up into Kiba's crotch, causing the brunette to double over in complete pain. The large white dog whimpered at the site of his master clutching his privates. Tears of pain emerged at the corner of the tattooed teens eyes, cracking an eye open he noticed the still dead look in Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"Touch me again like that _Inuzuka_ and I'll won't hesitate to cause you more pain." threatened the blond meaning what he said. "Actually, don't bother to come near me again _ever_. I thought you were different, I thought that my heart was safe in your hands, but obviously I don't mean anything to you." Kiba tried to speak but he could not. "What did you thought I will get the demon to fall in love with me, and then fuck him. Huh was that it? To get the demon to think that he has finally found someone and then go and break its heart?!" shouted the teen, anger merging with his words. Shakily getting up Kiba looked straight at the boy in front of him.

"It's not like that Naruto and you know it."

"How is it then Kiba? You completely forgot to tell me about the law concerning us having sex while being outside the clan. If you did fucking love me you would of told me, but it just shows that they were empty words and I was just an easy shag." spat out the blond his anger boiling beneath the surface.

"I do love you Naruto why can't you see that? I know I should have told you but I wasn't expecting it to happen that day." reassured the teen, but the younger boy shock his head and turned and walked away not even glancing back. Kiba stared after him rooted to the spot, for once he did not know what to do.

"I do love you with all my heart." whispered Kiba, taking one last glance at the retreating boy he took off into the trees. Sensing the pair disappearing into the trees Tsunade emerged from her hiding spot going over what she just witnesses.

 _'It seems I'm going to have a word with Tsume about this.'_ she thought disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Arriving at the mission office ahead of the knucklehead well what has left of his original personality, it was as if he destroyed it and became cold hearted. Hearing the door opening she looked up and was greeted by a stone-faced Naruto. He merely walked up to her handing over his report not saying a word to here, she skimmed over its contents.

"Very good Naruto, you can have tomorrow off to recuperate no arguing with me, _Uzumaki._ " stated Tsunade sternly, daring him to back chat her. He just stood there waiting to be dismissed, the Fifth took a deep breath. "Your pay will be deposited into your account like normal." taking that as his dismissal he bowed his head to her then left.

 _'This has to be sorted before damage to both of them is permanent'_ with a tap off her finger a ANBU kneeled before her.

"Get Tsume Inuzuka to meet me in my office asap!" barked the Fifth watching the ANBU carry out their order. "The room is all your Shizune." receiving conformation that her apprentice heard her she left.

Tsume was in the kitchen when the ANBU appeared, it wasn't often a ANBU member would personally come and give her missions on the Hokage's orders.

"The Fifth as summoned you to her office asap." relayed the masked ninja before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"What do you think the Hokage wants with you?" asked the old dog walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know maybe it's a mission she needs to have done. Whatever it is we're gonna find out." stated the Matriarch leaving for the Hokage Mansion. The duo arrived in excellent time bowing to their leader who had their back turned to them.

"You summoned me Hokage-Sama?" she asked confidently expecting the women in front of her to started briefing her on a mission.

"I did Tsume we have a lot to talk about." facing the clan head sitting in her chair. The medi-nin's face remained neutral. Tsume was getting the feeling it was not to do with a mission.

"Do you know what's going on between your son and Naruto?" asked the Fifth with an undertone of protectiveness of the teen. Kuromaru glanced at his partner wondering what she was going to say, they were not just talking to the Hokage they were talking to someone who cared greatly for the boy. The villagers and some of the shinobi learnt that the hard way e.i shop owners having their shops reduced to rubble and hefty fines for seeing crap goods to the whiskered boy, the shinobi well let just say intensive care was never so packed in one day.

"What do you mean Tsunade-Sama?" wondering what has happened since she last saw Naruto or son for that matter.

"I've noticed Naruto has become cold, constantly wanting missions no matter what they are. As well what I overheard while team eight and Naruto crossed paths." her eyes narrowing slightly. "I know they have had sex, but that's not the point. The point is that if something is not done to rectify what damage has been done then they are the living dead, unable to love again closing their hearts of forever. Which could cause fatalities." concluded the blond watching Tsume.

"I'm the one who has caused the heartache between them." confessed the Jōnin diverting her gaze anywhere but in front.

"You have two weeks rectify your mistake or heads will roll. Do I make myself clear." the fifth threatened, taking that as their dismissal they left

Team eight arrived at their destination booking in for the night at a hotel. Kurenai gathered the teens in the foyer of the hotel.

"Right I want everyone to meet here at eight thirty tomorrow morning, until then you are free to explore but be careful." with that she left for the spar, Hinata went with her saying it's been a long time since she treated herself. And Shino said he was going to scout out the area in not so many words, just leaving Kiba and Akamaru.

"If you want buddy you can go explore the gardens and the lake which is in the centre of the gardens." suggested the teen, the canine wagged his tail at the thought. "But do not screw anything up boy please just behave." he added pleading with his companion not to do anything stupid. Now he was alone not knowing what to do he wondered around aimlessly, his mind full of thoughts of why his Naruto would not want him near him.

"Can I help you sir?" he was taken out of his mind by a young waitress she looked around his age with blond hair tied in a tight bun with a pair of chop sticks crossing through her hair.

"Oh...yeah table for one please and can it be isolated as well." forcing a smile on his face, the young girl grabbed a menu and showed the Chūnin to a booth in the far corner. The room was full of couples some with children eating a late dinner or drinking and having a laugh. The mood in the room was relaxing, they reached his booth just as he asked it was out of the way. Sliding in and getting comfortable the blond-haired waitress handed him the menu.

"Is there anything you would like to order?" professionally asked the girl waiting for his response while he looked over the menu contents.

"Yes, I would like a large steak medium rare with potatoes and veg." he stated while licking his lips, she jotted down his order.

"Any drinks?" guessing what he was going to ask but she asked anyway.

"Sake?" he quietly asks while looking at her, she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks" was all he could say. Taking the menu away for him she left to give the order to the kitchen staff, leaving the boy to his thoughts. Five minutes passed when she returned with a large bottle of sake and a cup matching the bottle, then left Kiba poured him some and downed it in one go ignoring the after taste.

Back in Konoha Naruto left his apartment and proceeded to walk to the Hokage monument, the night air was warm on his tanned skin. Thirty minutes passed until he made it on top of the of the monument, walking automatically to sit on the fourth's head. Whenever he sat there, he felt safer here than anywhere else except Kiba's arms, laying down on top of the stone face he looked up at the stars. The night sky was clear of any clouds and no moon, just hundreds of thousands of stars shining brightly in the night sky.

_'They look bright tonight.'_

Sensing two familiar chakra signatures approaching him, he closed his eyes to saver the moment. The got up and walked towards the pair which were approaching him, he did not except to see Tsume and Kuromaru. When they meet an uncomfortable silence gripped them, Naruto was the first to speak.

"I take it that you wanted to see me?" his tone cold, his blue eyes hardened as he looked at the Jōnin in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened two night ago." stated the fanged brunette.

Kiba sat there staring into his sake oblivious of what is going on around him, couples sat there talking to each other with smiles on their faces.

"And finally, tonight's final performer singing 'Lover's Tears'." introduced a voice over the speakers, the lights dimmed, and a lady walked into the spotlight. She wore a rich purple kimono with white flowers embroiled onto the fabric. Couples took to the dance for ready to slow dance to the music.

The piano opened the song with a few notes then the rest of the band came together when the singer started to sing. The music started to drift its way to Kiba's ears and the soft melody and meaningful words went to his heart. He listened to the words:

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
 _why must my tears fall for you?_

ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
 _do you not understand that it is for love?_

zhi you na you qin ren yan lei zui zhen gui  
 _only the tears of that lover are they most precious_

yi ke ke yan lei dou shi ai dou shi ai  
 _every single drop of tear is love, is love_

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
 _why must my tears fall for you?_

ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
 _do you not understand that it is for love?_

yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai  
 _if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me_

wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai  
 _my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall_

hao chun cai lai chun hua zheng kai  
 _springtime just arrived, the flowers are blooming_

ni zhen she de shuo zai hui  
 _how do you bear to bide goodbye?_

wo zai shen gui wang chuan qiu shui  
 _within my room I anxiously pined_

ni bu yao wang le wo qing shen shen ru hai  
 _you wouldn't forget my love that is as deep as the sea_

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
 _why must my tears fall for you?_  
ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
 _do you not understand that it is for love?_  
yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai  
 _if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me_  
wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai  
 _my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall_

The trumpet took point doing a beautiful solo, the couples danced in time with the beat of the music. Tears were streaming down tattooed cheeks falling like rain onto the polished table underneath, his once rich chocolate brown eyes were red and full of emotions. No matter how much he whipped at his eyes to get rid of the tears they still fell.

hao chun cai lai chun hua zheng kai  
 _springtime just arrived, the flowers are blooming_

ni zhen she de shuo zai hui  
 _how do you bear to bide goodbye?_

wo zai shen gui wang chuan qiu shui  
 _within my room I anxiously pined_

ni bu yao wang le wo qing shen shen ru hai  
 _you wouldn't forget my love that is as deep as the sea_

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
 _why must my tears fall for you?_  
ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
 _do you not understand that it is for love?_  
yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai  
 _if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me_  
wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai  
 _my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall_

The music came together gracefully finishing the song, applause exploded from the room’s occupants all except from the Chūnin.

Hinata went looking for her loud-mouthed companion, she looked everywhere the last place she could think of was the bar. As the blue haired ninja walked towards the room music drifted through the double doors, she opened the doors and walked in. The first thing she noticed was the dance floor was full of people slow dancing together, her cheeks blushed slightly at the thought of her and Shino dancing together like that. The waitress which first served Kiba came over to the Heiress and greeted her, Hinata asked has she seen her teammate the blond-haired girl nodded.

"He's sitting over there and hasn't moved for nearly two hours." she said sadly pointing out Kiba's booth to Hinata.

"Thank you for your help." replied Hinata bowing slightly and began to make her way over to the booth, the song finished as she made it there. She stopped dead when she got there, Kiba was had his head in his crossed arms his body shaking.

"Kiba what's up?" timidly asked Hinata looking at the boy. Upon hearing his teammates voice, he lifted his head quickly whipping away his tears trying to make it look like he hasn't just cried. Sitting next to him her lavender eyes soften.

"What's up Kiba?" she repeated, the brunette shock his head saying.

"Nothing’s up Hinata, anyways I better get to bed. G'night." and left without a second glance. Watching him leave she shocked her head and left herself.

In Konoha a certain blond laid on his bed staring out of his window looking up at the stars, his mind was on the conversation he had with Tsume that night.

_'When he gets back, I'm gonna have a talk to Kiba and apologies how I treated him. And if he would still have me as a lover.'_

"I love you too Kiba and I'm sorry."

With that he climbed under his sheets and feel asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

If you want to listen to the song here's the address: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ4f__pYUH8


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Within a small tent in the centre of the encampment, Kakashi hung suspended half naked. A groan passed his lips as he regained consciousness, he tried to move but his body was immobilized along with his chakra network.

"There's no point trying to struggle against the seals, they are strong enough to paralyse the demons you call ‘Bijū’.” stated Matsuho emerging from the shadows. The demon was only a few inches from the white-haired man. "Come now Kakashi, open your other eye, it must be so annoying to see through one eye." coaxed the woman, the eye remained shut. "Aww, you’re ruining my fun Hatake, this can't do tut, tut." withdrawing a knife from thin air, tapping her slender finger on the edge of the blade.

"Ohh, don't worry Kakashi, or is it Kashi? Hmm, is that what Iruka calls you?" manic laughter erupted from her mouth a sadistic smile plaguing her lips. Bringing the blade point to his bare chest, slashing straight down, causing what looked like a large paper cut down the middle of his torso. The Jōnin barely flinched at the cut his onyx eye never leaving the soulless ones staring straight back at him.

"I'm just getting started. I am going to torture you until you are on deaths door. Then I’m going to heal your wounds slowly, then, I am going to start again. A never-ending cycle...now let us see how much you can take before you _break_ " slashing his torso causing a massive gash. Again, and again she slashed at his torso, cuts and gauges lacing the skin, blood running down onto his trousers.

Kakashi refused to make a single sound, a slight jolt with every cut. Matsuho deciding to make it more interesting, she heated the blade until it was white. She placed the superheated blade across the largest slit on his chest. He could feel the heat of the blade as it got closer to his blooded skin, the moment it touched he gave a shout out of pain as the skin hissed and burned. The smell of burning flesh drifted around the tent, the black-haired woman was not fazed by the shouts of pain or the smell, so she did it again and again, enjoying every second of it. The copy-cat nin breathing was ragged, a small amount of blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. Deciding that there wasn't any untouched skin left, she placed her cold slender hand onto his chest, healing him slowly, then once he was fully healed, she walked over to a table, picking it up, placing it near where she was standing.

"These daggers have been soaked in a poison which was created thousands of years ago, and no cure. Well there is...me." bragged the demon lifting a dagger, balancing the blade upright on its handle. A flick of her wrist she threw it at the captured ninja, piercing the skin embedding itself deep into his body, another was thrown. This was repeated until there were no more daggers. Kakashi could feel the poison slowly entering his body, the areas around the knives started to turn black, he could feel his muscles heat up then cool down, a tingly feeling slowly spread through his body.

"I see that you noticed how it's effecting your body, the tingly sensation you are feeling is the blood clotting. Then when that is done the poison will start to destroy you from the inside out." her eyes lighting up at the thought. "Well that will take some time to happen, oh well it's not like you have anywhere?" she stated laughing at her own joke.

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you but I'll _never_ betray my comrades or my village, so you’re wasting your time, I would rather _die_ than tell you." defiantly stated Kakashi looking right at his captor. The joy in Matsuho eyes shone at those words her smile stretching.

"Those words are music to my ears Kakashi, oh don't you worry I won't kill you just yet I'm having way to much fun." walking up to him running a finger up and down his blackened skin. " I _will_ get what I want out of you and then you'll die." plunging a knife into his stomach and twisting it, causing a slight groan from the man. A black liquid oozed out of the wound trailing down the front of his trousers spilling onto the already blood-soaked floor.

Iruka bolted upright in bed covered in cold sweat panting heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked over to the clock on the bed side table.

_ '02.34 is that it? I have not had a nightmare in ages. What was it about?' _ the brunette sat there trying to remember what he was dreaming about, time slipped by as he sat there.

_ 'KAKASHI!!' _ bolted out of bed grabbing a shirt, putting some trousers on, then shunshin to the Hokage mansion.

Tsunade was slouched over her desk drooling on an open scroll, a snore erupted from her.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." came a voice, Tsunade's eyes shot open, moving scrolls around making it look like she did not fall asleep. Iruka chuckled lightly when he saw some of the report on the side of her face, deciding not to tell her, seeing how long it will take to be notice.

"What brings you here Iruka at this late hour?" inquired the medi-nin watching the teacher closely.

"I was wondering if you have heard anything from Kakashi?" he asked with hope in his voice, wanting to believe the nightmare was just that; a nightmare. The fifth shook her head, his stomach dropped, nausea washed over him spotting the bin next to her desk, he rushed over and stuck his head into the bin and emptied his stomach. The blond was there in a blink of an eye, rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I don't know what came over me." meekly apologised the brunette in between each wave of sick.

"No need to apologise Iruka, do you feel better now?" softly asked the Fifth watching the man raise his head out of the bin.

"Hai" feeling better, he got up and walked over to the open window, allowing the cold morning air to cool his face. Closing his eyes, relishing the feel of the cold air.

"Your hiding something Iruka." the teachers body tensed slightly hoping his superior did not noticed. Turned, he met her gaze.

"I'm not hiding anything Hokage-sama." he lied showing no signs of the lie. "If you excuse me, Tsunade-sama I'll be going home now." with that he bowed to her then shunshin to his apartment.

"Cat." Tsunade called, in seconds Cat appeared before her. "Watch Iruka, make sure he doesn't leave the village and if he does stop him." receiving a nod, Cat carried out her orders.

Iruka arrived in his darkened apartment standing in silence, his mind racing.

_ 'I'm going to find Kakashi tonight. No matter what. I'm bringing my Kashi home.' _

Determined, he sprang into action getting ready to go and save his lover, in ten minutes he was dressed in his Chūnin attire. Moving towards the front door a flicker of chakra caught his attention, he paused sensing his surroundings, deafening silence hammered at his ears. The flicker of chakra was there, like a faint heartbeat.

_ 'So, she has an ANBU watching me...this puts a slight dent in my plan. I suppose I'm going to have to knock them out.' _

That was easier said than done, using everything Kakashi and the Third taught him he attacked the lone ANBU. In seconds it was over, Cat fell graciously to the floor, Iruka caught her and laid the unconscious ninja on the settee, feeling guilty that he had to do this to her, but it was the only way.

"I'm sorry Cat, I have to save him." with those words he left his apartment and village behind.

The sun started to rise covering the land in a soft glow, a body stirred, rubbing the side of her head, groaning slightly. Taking in her surroundings, it took a split second for her to realise where she was.

"Shit. How did he mange to take me out, I never thought a Chūnin, let alone Iruka, to fight like that." she mumbled to herself thinking how she was going to explain this to her superior. "I suppose I should get this over and done with." with that she left the apartment and made her way to the mansion.

_ 'I'm gonna get such a bollocking for this, not to mention if the other's find out that I got taken out by a Chūnin. I'm royally screwed, there are no two ways about it.' _

Before she knows it, she arrived at her destination kneeing before the fifth. Tsunade put down her pen and let out an irritated sigh, rubbing her temples.

_ 'That man is just as bad as Kakashi, I know I'm going to regret this, but he needs to be brought back.' _

"Bear, Dragon." two figures knelt either side of Cat.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" asked the Dragon ANBU waiting for orders.

"Your orders are to capture Iruka Umino and bring him back alive. He may be a Chūnin but don't be fooled, he is a strong shinobi."

"Hai!" all three said before vanishing, Tsunade turned around, facing the window.

_ 'Find him before something happens to him.' _

Trees flew by as the brunette jumped from one tree branch to another, his mind racing, the one thought which kept repeating itself was 'Am I too late to save him' over and over it played. Feeling a chakra signature which, he had not felt in a while, he jumped down onto the forest floor making his way to the signature. Weaving in and out of the trees, drawing closer, until he was right on top of it, hesitantly he made his out from behind a tree.

"Pakkun?"

"Iruka, is that you?" gruffly asked the injured pug walking up to the brunette. Noticing the injures the canine had he started to feel anxious again.

"Where is Kakashi, Pakkun?" distress clear in his voice, the dog nin looked over his master’s mate.

"He's been captured by the enemy; I have _never_ fought a foe as powerful as them." he said giving the teacher a sympathetic look, knowing how much this was eating him up.

"Take me to him Pakkun, _please,_ I've got to save him. _Please._ " the Chūnin begged looking straight at the pug in front of him. Pakkun saw something in the brunette's eyes which told him everything that he needed to know. Iruka would die for his lover, no hesitation.

"Take my paw Iruka, and I'll take you to him." he said while holding out his paw. The teacher took it without hesitation. An explosion of smoke, they were gone. The wind blowing through the forest, leaves rustling together.

Iruka found himself on a ridge overlooking an encampment, his heart was pounding against his rib cage.

_ 'This is it. I'm coming for you Kakashi, hold on a little longer.' _ with that he stealthily leaped into the encampment. His feet emitting little to no sound, as he moved through the encampment, his breathing controlled. Two soldiers walked past him just as he flattens himself against a tent, they continued walking, Iruka let out a breath which he did not realise he was holding.

_ 'That was too close, I could barely feel them.' _

He was about to move when he heard voices coming from the tent he was leaning against. He strained to hear what was being said.

"... you really are not going to tell me what I want to know are you? No matter, there is one more way." a demonic voice spoke with a hint of something to come.

"You can fuck yourself; I won't tell you anything." spat back a pained voice. Iruka's heart stopped, he knew that voice anywhere. He was too caught up in his own thoughts, unaware of the two soldiers who passed him earlier, approaching from behind, until it was too late. They winded the Chūnin causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air, holding his side, the two sentries forcefully grabbed his arms, binding his hands. Hauling him to his feet they dragged the struggling prisoner into the tent, bringing him in front of Matsuho. There was a gleam in her eyes which unnerved the younger man, a smile accompanied the look as she moved aside so he could see who she was talking to. His eyes widened at the site in front of him.

"Kakashi?" the word left his mouth as nothing more than a whisper. The Jōnin's head snapped up and looked at who said his name.

"Iruka?" a warm feeling lifted through his tortured body, seeing his lover here. "What are you doing here Iruka?" The younger man pulled away from his captures and tried to get closer to the silver haired man, he was roughly pulled back by his arms and hair. Something within him snapped; he forcefully pulled his head out of the soldiers grip turning round and head butting him right on the bridge of his noise, using his free leg he swept the guard off his own feet. The other one drew his sword, a dagger impaled itself in his throat, as the guard feel to the floor a fist connected to Iruka’s stomach making him hunch over and cough up blood.

Kakashi could only watch as his lover was attacked, a possessive side emerged, a low growl resonated in the back of his throat, the bloodied guard smirked at him as he brought his fist down connecting with the side of the teachers face. The force of the punch sent the brunette to the floor, his body curling into itself, protecting it from another assault, the still smirking man walked over and picked the brunette up, so they were face to face. The sound of something breaking echoed through the tent, the guard dropped the teachers body watching it fall like a pile of bricks. The body crumpled up on the floor the only sign he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

Matsuho was getting bored watching so she decides to end her playtime with the Jōnin and get on with her plan. "Get everything ready now and dispose of the body." receiving a nod from the remaining soldier he went and carried out his orders. "Stay awake now Kashi, we don't want you to miss my return to power." she said in a baby voice then left. Seconds later four guards came in, two went to the crumbled form of his lover while the other two released the suspension seal and slightly loosening the chakra seal as well, just enough to keep him from passing out due to blood loss. The moment the seals were released he fell to the floor much like Iruka did earlier feeling his body being lifted by the sentry's. Both prisoners were taken away from the camp towards a valley, Matsuho led the two lovers and her bodyguards into the valley, no-one talked. Ten minutes passed until they arrived at the end of the valley, Matsuho stepped forward and placed her hand on the smooth stone surface and started to speak in a different language that neither of them had heard off. The ground started to shake, as the words grew louder, the wall began to change; the wall started to change into a building. A massive doorway in the centre flanked by a dragon and a kitsune which looked like they were getting ready to attack each other. The possession moved into the building as soon as they stepped foot into the first room, fire erupted in the overhead hanging baskets, as the fire illuminated the large room the Chūnin's eyes were drawn to the illustrations on the walls. Each picture told a story as his eyes scanned the walls, he got to the last one; the picture depicted a battle and in the centre was a black dragon fighting a fox. 

He was brought out of his mind when he was pulled in the direction of a door on the opposite end of the room, the door leading to a massive room, ten times bigger as the one they currently were in. Fire spread around the outline of the room giving the place an eerie feeling, as the fire light up the room, they were standing on a large platform at the very end was a black alter. The black-haired female walked to the alter and placed an emerald green stone in the centre of the alter, second passed as the alter began to sink into the ground and in its place a seal emerged on a stone. Reaching into her robe she pulled out a silver dagger and sliced the blade across the palm of her hand, clenching her hand into a fist making the wound to bleed more once there was blood flowing from it. She smeared her hand along the seal and started to speak in the strange language again. The seal began to dissipate the group felt the power what was emitting from the dark void underneath, the stone suddenly crumbled when the seal was broken. Breathing heavily, Matsuho walked to the edge of the platform raised her arms up. Both men felt the power coming from the void. Iruka looked over to Kakashi who was having trouble staying conscious, but he could see he too knew this was bad.

A massive column of emerald green energy erupted from the dark void below. The sheer power the column was emitting made it difficult for those present to breath. Both Matsuho and the emerald green gem rose, floating several feet in the air. Tendrils of energy peeled away from the pillar, swirling around both Matsuho and the gem. More and more strips of energy swirled and danced around them. The gem began to glow ever brighter, as the energy was absorbed to the point where it made everyone shield their eyes. In minutes, the light cast from the gem shone so brightly that no shadows were emitted. A massive blast of energy erupted outwards sending everyone flying, shockwave after shockwave followed the initial blast, the light diming along with the power of the shockwaves. The last shockwave washed over them, everything began to settle down, yet, the presence of the power remained.

Gingerly getting to their feet, the group moved closer to where their originally stood. They watch as Matsuho gracefully floated down, power radiating off her. She barely made a sound as her feet reached the floor, her eyes closed, her face relaxed. Lowering her arms, rolling her head around, letting out a moan of satisfaction at the feeling. Her eyes snapped open, observing the small group, the smile she wore grew as she locked onto the two shinobi.

"Now it's time to deal with you two." state Matsuho walking to the small possession, all the guards there bowed to her. She walked up to Kakashi then looking back to Iruka, a sadistic smile plagued her face. "Put him here." she ordered pointing to a spot in front of the Jōnin. The two guards dragged the Chūnin to where they were told, trying to force him to his knees, but he fought against them, having enough, they kicked the back of his knees making him fall onto them. Kakashi followed shortly, both were in pain as they knelt opposite each other, brown eyes met onyx ones, the newly released demon stood behind Iruka.

"This is your last chance Kakashi, tell me how many ninja are in Konoha, and how many civilians. If you refuse, your boyfriend will die in front of you. _Now_ I'll ask you again how many?" Kakashi looked from his lover to his torturer then back. "Times up. Now tell me what I want to know. _NOW!_ " she shouted causing a shiver to go down their spines. Kakashi was at war with himself, not wanting to give away anything, but on the other hand, his lover's life was on the line.

"You’re not going to tell me. So be it." with that she plunged a sword through Iruka's body the blade passing through him until the hilt was flush against his back. Kakashi's eye widened at what happening before him, he went to stop the man falling but he couldn’t, his entire body was numb; all he could do was watch the man he loves fall to the ground. Hazel eyes looked at his lover as he laid there feeling himself falling unconscious.

"I love you" he whispered as everything went dark. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the ground.

Everything around the Jōnin stopped as he stared at his fallen lover, dragging his gaze away from the lifeless form before him, he locked eyes with his killer, pouring every last bit of malice and hatred into the stare. She just stood there, smiling back at him. Something collided with the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

It was a blustery day in Konoha, clouds flying by the sun shining brightly. The village was a hive of activity, a mop of blond spiky hair made its way through the hustle and bustle of the streets stopping every so often to look at the different stalls.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice shouted, the blond turned around saw Sakura and Sai near the BBQ restaurant. Smiling he ran up to them and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sai how have you two been? I haven't seen you two in ages!" the smile reaching his eyes as he talked to his teammates.

"You saw me a couple of days ago you numb skull, don't you remember?" the blond simply scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "Seriously Naruto, you have to pay attention more or is Kiba keeping you up all night?" the moment those words left her mouth she regretted them instantly, as the sparkle in the teens eyes went, his smile faltered. Sai stood there watching his friend wondering what was happening.

"Naruto what happened?" asked the root ANBU, the other two teens looked at him with slight shock. Over time, Sai began to become more sociable and not reading things out of a book, but that still happens but not as often.

"I would rather not talk about it" stated the blond hiding his pain from his companions. Sakura and Sai shared a look and complied with the teens wish.

"Do you want to join us for something to eat?" inquired the pink haired medic. A grumble emitted from the knucklehead's stomach then a loud growl. Sakura started to laugh, Sai smiled, and Naruto went red in embarrassment.

"Come on then, lets feed that bottomless-pit before you starve." chuckled the Kunoichi wiping tears from her eyes, grabbing both boys and hulling them into the BBQ.

Team Kurenai arrived at the main gates half a day early than originally planned, but they didn’t mind.

"Excellent teamwork guys, even if a few injures were sustained" glancing over to the brunette with a sheepish smile on his face. "Other than that, you'll all have two days off to rest up and sort out any unresolved issues" another glance at the teen. "Meet at training grounds 08:30 for more training, right your dismissed except you, Kiba." Hinata and Shino said goodbye to their sensei and Kiba, Hinata sending the brunette a small smile and walked off with Shino. An uncomfortable silence rested between the remain three members as they stood there, the fanged teen had the feeling he was in for a lecture and he was not in the mood for one.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately Kiba? You were late for the start of the mission when I told you what time we were meeting. You turn up with a hang over which in the end did you no good as you got yourself hurt from a stupid mistake, something which you could of easily of avoided if your head wasn’t in the clouds!" she was really laying into him, it didn't help his mood, anger started to swell up, in the end it burst.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Seriously!" exclaimed the brunette, shaking with anger, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. The Jōnin stepped back slightly at the outburst her eyes on the teens in front of her. She was startled when his eyes turned slightly red around his iris, this confused her, his chakra changed, becoming darker.

"I'm getting enough shit from my mum and I don't need to get it from you! So back the fuck off!" he shouted, then walked off towards the Inuzuka compound followed shortly by Akamaru. Kurenai stood there shocked at how the teen talked to her, yes, they have had arguments before when he was a Genin but nothing like this. His words led so much venom and pain, he was hurting on the inside, refusing to show that weakness to anyone. She remembered when Hinata came up to her that night and told her that she found Kiba in the large function hall in a secluded booth surrounded by six bottles of sake. Something was tearing him up from the inside, if it is left to festers and remain unresolved, then it will endanger the team.

"Kurenai?" came a familiar voice from behind. Turning around she smiled at the person who was walking up to her.

"Asuma? What are you doing here?" inquired the Jōnin, watching the man in front of her light a cigarette drawing in the tobacco and letting it out again.

"I came to see you, was that Kiba just now you were arguing with?" a glint of protectiveness shone in his eyes.

"Yes, somethings eating him from the inside. It's like he isn't Kiba anymore, just an empty shell." she said softy looking in the direction the teen went. She was worried for him, Asuma decided to talk her mind off her student for the day.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I would love too. I'm free at six if that's any good for you?" supplied the Genjutsu user smiling softly at the older man.

"I'll pick you up at six." smiled the Jōnin, with that he held out his arm which she took, and they walked towards her apartment.

Kiba walked hastily towards the compound, he was angry, he was beyond angry, he was livid. Akamaru let out a small whine as he kept his distance from the boy. Reaching the compound, he walked past his sister, wrenching the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges and proceeded to his room slamming the door behind him. An aggravated growl resonated from deep within his chest as he lent against the door, time passed him by as he stood there trying to let go off his anger.

"I need a shower." pushing himself off the door, stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. When he was in, locking the door, turning the water on, the moment the water was on, he stepped into the shower ignoring the cold-water cascading down.

* * *

Team seven walked out of the BBQ stuffed, with satisfied smiles plastered on their faces even Sai had one.

"What are you guys up to tonight? Anything interesting?" inquired the blond patting his belly.

"Sai and I are going to the cinema to see a new comedy. Do you want to come?" offered the medic, just before he could answer Akamaru came bounding up to him skidding to a halt. The whiskered teen looked at the panting canine, seeing there was a note attached to his collar. Taking the note, he began to read it. Sai looked at Sakura then to his teammate, his smile slowly disappearing as he read the note, scrunching it up, he left his two friends and headed towards the Inuzuka compound.

"Something must be wrong with Kiba if he left like he did without saying goodbye." concluded the skinny teen watching his friend leave. "From what I've observed they were together then something happened to make Naruto like he is." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, when they finally were happy something had to ruin it for her friend.

Kiba laid on his bed, his legs hanging over the edge, he didn’t know what to think anymore. He doesn’t know where he stands with his lover, well _ex_ -lover, as Naruto wants nothing to do with him. He felt hollow and he hated it, he hated feeling so hollow, as if all the life in him was ripped out alone with his heart. A reflection of a smooth polished surface caught his eye. Slowly he made his way to the polished object reaching into his weapon pouch, his fingers encompassing the cold handle of the kunai, slowly drawing it out. Walking back to his bed, he sat there and stared at the blade, the light reflecting of its highly polished surface, he glanced at the blade then to his bare arm. Lifting the blade until the sharp point made contact with his skin, there he left it, staring at the small trickle of blood running down his arm. Taking a deep breath, he ran the blade across his arm, right down his wrist; again, and again he did it, getting faster and faster. The pain was getting worse and worse, biting his lip to stop himself from shouting out and alerting his sister, he started to feel lightheaded and his hand was shaking violently as he continued. His noise was assaulted by the stench of the coppery scent, making his stomach twisted and turned, his sheets drenched in blood. The brunette was finding it harder to stay awake, his head felt tingly, the sensation grew more and more. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted by a freaked-out Naruto, rushing up to him.

When the blond arrived, he didn't expect to come up to find Kiba on the verge of passing out, from the amount of blood loss he sustained. Why he did it was the least thing on the panicky teens mind, as he tried to stop the bleeding, thinking fast he pulled of his T-shirt and wrapped it around the shredded arm, tying it tightly to stem the flow. Panicking even more when it was seeping through, he shouted for Hana. Seconds later, Hana came flying into the room the sickening smell assaulting her senses, ignoring it she powered through, rushing over to the bed. She needed to get him to the hospital fast and also deal with a unresponsive Naruto who is just staring at the T-shirt, placing a hand on both her unconscious brother and his blond they were gone in a blink if an eye.

The moment they arrived Naruto found a bin and vomited violently into it, flinching slightly when a warm hand started to rub his back, he turned his head and noticed it was Shizune.

"Here take this it'll help calm your stomach." she said softly handing him a small tablet and a glass of water. "Sip it, don't down it." doing as he was told, he took the pill and then sipped the water until the glass was empty. Wiping his mouth with his hand he stood there for what seemed like hours as the nausea passed, Shizune gently guided the teen into a spare room so he was out of the public's view. Manoeuvring him to the empty bed and telling him to sit, informing him that she was going to find him a top to wear. The blond did not hear anything all he would do was stare down at his blood-soaked hands.

_'Kiba's blood, Kiba's blood, Kiba's blood, Kiba’s blood!'_

Panic set in as he realised, he had his lovers’ blood on his hands, leaping off the bed he ran towards the door slinging it open and running down the hall trying to find a bathroom. Slamming into the door to open it he made his way over to the sinks and ran the hot water, grabbing the bar of soap, franticly scrubbing his hands. The water began to run red, still he scrubbed at them. A knock on the door echoed through the bathroom, the teen ignored it, focusing solely on getting the blood of his hands.

“It won’t come off. It won’t come off!” he hissed, scrubbing harder. A pair of hands gently folded over his, making him stop. Shakily turning his head, his eyes widened in surprised to see Hana and Shizune standing there.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Naruto-kun. I had to get Hana here to help me find you." stated the worried medic handing him a plain white T-shirt. "Come on, let’s get you to Kiba.” putting her hand on the boys arm, leading him to the injured teen, silence followed the trio as they walked down the silent corridors until they came to a stop outside his room.

"Ready Naruto-kun? asked the older female, only receiving a nod. The door slid open revealing a spacious ward the only bed occupied was the far end. _Déjà vu_ all over again, the feeling in his stomach was the same, everything he was feeling reminded him of that day. He made his way to the occupied bed not knowing what to expect when he finally saw Kiba. When the blond finally made it to the bed the brunette was asleep his chest rising and falling steadily, sapphire eyes travelled to his bandaged arm. The younger teen looked around and noticed he was alone, taking a deep breath he walked round to the other side of the bed, slowly he laid on the bed snuggling up against the brunette's firm chest relishing the warmth radiating from his body. Naruto laid like that for some time, simply watching Kiba sleep reaching up slightly he kissed his lover on the cheek, the fanged teen stirred turning round and facing the whiskered teen.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_

With that final thought Naruto got comfortable, his eyes becoming heavy as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hours past as the teens slept, the sun setting in the evening sky. In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was going through various mission reports, subconsciously she reached for her sake cup when it cracked. Her gaze snapped to the cracked cup staring at the crack, an unsettling feeling wormed its way to her stomach. Opening the top draw, she pulled out a slip of paper, she started chucking scrolls left and right not caring where they landed until she found what she was looking for. Finding a newspaper, she started flicking through the pages until she reached the middle one. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"SHIZUNE!" she screamed, seconds later the brunette came flying into the room along with two ANBU. They came to a halt when they saw the Fifth Hokage backed against a wall pointing at her desk. The apprentice run over to the desk and found the newspaper opened on the middle page; her eyes roamed the page when they finally saw what sacred the Sannin. She won the lottery, not just any lottery, the big one.

The medic calmed down and composed herself she sat back down thinking.

_'If my luck has told me anything is that all hell is going to break loose. I hope Kakashi and Iruka are safe.'_

* * *

Kiba started to stir feeling a warm body next to his, rich brown chocolate eyes fluttered open, there lying next to him was Naruto. All the injured boy could do was lay there and watch the sleeping teen, his heart broke at the thought of causing the boy anymore pain. What got him was the warmth he felt just seeing him lying there so contently, Naruto showing that he still cares for him that brought a smile to his face. Slowly as to not wake the blond he moved his injured arm over, he was about to stroke the teens whiskers, when a shiver rippled down his body his body tensed as blood red eyes flung open staring at him. He could not move, all he could do was stare at those demonic eyes, those bloodlust filled eyes. Every hair was standing on end, still the eyes looked at him, in a blink of an eye the possessed teen was standing by window staring out at the sun set.

"Naruto, what’s wrong?" softly asked the brunette as he moved across the bed and got up. Closing the gap between them, hesitating before wrapping his arms around the others waist, bringing them close again.

"I've missed you Naru." kissing the top of the blonde’s hair feeling a tear run down his cheek. The younger teen subconsciously moved back against his body pulling the tattooed teens arms around him tighter fearing he would lose him again.

"I'm soo sorry Kiba, I shouldn't have done what I did or say what I did." the teen sobbed out, he turned around and started crying into Kiba's chest holding onto the teens shirt as if he was his only lifeline. Kiba smiled pulling the shorter boy closer inhaling the blondes’ scent.

" I know your sorry, look at me please?" gently lifting the boys chin so he could look at him in the eye. The sun finally disappeared as the teens stared into each other’s eyes, feeling drawn to them, Kiba slowly lowered his head placing his chapped lips against the smooth ones. Ocean blue eyes fluttered closed, relishing the feel of those lips against his again, slowly they moved against each other getting into a steady rhythm. Kiba ran his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance which he granted, moaning at the feel of the brunette's tongue dancing with his. As the seconds flew by the kiss grew more and more passionate, the heat their bodies were generating, the smell of each other was exotic. Hormones flooded their systems causing them to become hornier by the second, hands roaming over every muscle and curve.

Naruto wanted Kiba as naked as the day he was born, growling he pushed the teen onto the bed behind him and proceeded to strip in front him. Kiba's eyes widened at the site, his eyes following every movement the blonds body made. Kiba was hard, wanting nothing more than to feel skin on skin. He was brought out of his ogling and found himself pinned to the bed by a very naked Naruto whose eyes were full of lust.

"I want you to _fuck_ me like you did under the tree. I want you to _fuck_ me so I can't walk for a week." he purred in the teens ear, grinding his bare arse down on Kiba's dick every time he said 'fuck'. Everything the horny teen was doing to his lover was having the desired effect, pre-cum was being absorbed by the pj bottoms the teen had on. Growling dominantly, he flipped them over and immediately attacked the blonde’s neck, biting and sucking from behind his ear where he was moaning slightly. As he got to the base of his neck the blond laced his fingers in the teen’s hair, pushing his head closer to his neck as he moaned and arched his back off the bed. Kiba bit hard on his mark he made earlier and Naruto screamed in complete ecstasy and exploded on their stomachs and chest.

As he came down from his explosive display, he looked at the boy on top of him and blushed bright red realising he came early.

"That was fucking hot Naru. Do you want to continue?" his answer was given when the flushed teen shoved his slender hand down his pj bottoms and started to massage the hard member.

"I told you I want you to _fuck_ me so fucking do it." he stated, squeezing the blood filled muscle as he ran his hand up and down the length, driving his mate crazy with lust.

"So be it." he said as he ripped off his shirt, wriggled out of the restraining pj bottoms. Naruto's ocean blue eyes turned a rich sapphire, wrapping his legs around the boy’s waist pressing his arse against the throbbing member. Kiba could not take it anymore so in one swell swoop he buried himself all the way in Naruto's right heat. The teen arced his back at the sudden intrusion, the pain slowly ebbed away once he got used to the feeling of being filled. Nodding his head Kiba drew out slowly, then snapped back in hitting the blonde’s prostate dead on, again and again he hit the bundle of nerves causing his lover to thrash around underneath him in pure bliss. Kiba was in heaven, the tightness of the knucklehead was enough to make him come on the spot, but he had to suppress the urge several times. A deep growl emitted from his throat as the blond latched onto his neck biting and sucking hard leaving a nice hickey, feeling it on his collar bone he did the same to the blond making sure it was large enough so everyone knew the blond was taken.

"Come...on...dog-breath...is...is... _fuck_ … that all you’ve got?" challenged the whiskered teen in between moans. Kiba growled deeply, drawing his hips back so just his crown was surrounded in his heat, then thrust back in with great force making the blond to arc his back up and let out a silent scream of pleasure. Again, Kiba did it feeling the muscles tightening around his member, moaning loudly he thrust faster but not as hard. Skin slapping skin, moans and groans feeling the room, each thrust become sloppy as he reached his climax.

"Naru...I... can’t hold on any longer." the brunette breathed out trying to keep rhythm but was finding it extremely hard as the blondes’ muscles kept clamping down tightly with every thrust.

"Come... _NOW!_ " the azure eyed boy mewled as he exploded for the second time that evening, clamping hard on Kiba's dick. When the heat clamped down with a howl he shuddered as he released his seed into his lover, as the last shot left him, he collapsed on top of his panting mate. Minutes passed as they got their breathing under control, raising up just enough to kiss his lover. The kiss was slow but passionate putting their hearts and souls into it, pulling apart to breath, resting their foreheads together enjoying the others company.

"I love you Kiba" whispered Naruto sleepily, licking the boy’s cheek affectionately. Smiling Kiba gently rubbed his nose against the others growling lightly. Watching the younger boy fall asleep, he pulled himself out slowly as not to disturb the sleeping teen got himself comfortable on the bed, the moment he felt Naruto snuggle closer to his body. Wrapping an arm around him protectively pulling the bed sheet over their naked bodies and fell asleep, happy that he has his lover back.

* * *

Three figures moved swiftly through the thick forest of Konoha, leaping from one branch to another. As they drew nearer to the wall a wave of dark energy erupted in a small clearing ahead of them, making them loose their footing, causing them to fall to the ground. A silent signal was given the three skilled ninja moved towards the clearing, as they got there, green fire consumed the clearing. Silhouettes began to form in the flames, what looked like one it turned into three; A tall elegant women dressed in black and purple robes. The two other figures were on the floor either side of her, Dragon recognised the two men faced down.

"Come out from behind those trees. I know you are there so don't pretend that you are not." stated the women in black. The three ANBU appeared before her keeping their distance, most of the green flames were gone but some stilled lingered.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" eyeing each ninja with amusement. "Reinforcements...how quaint, wouldn't you say Iruka?" looking down at the still Chūnin, her tone full of laughter. The smile on her face grew when she got a growl from Kakashi, wanting to play more she kicked the deceased teacher towards the ANBU. "Ohh that's right you can't talk because your _DEAD_!" Matsuho shouted laughing maniacally, even more so as the three shinobi got into their combat stances.

"You really think you’re a match for me?" cackled Matsuho watching the ANBU flip through a series of different hand signs. They shouted at the same time.

"Fire style: Grand Dragon Flamethrower!"

"Wind style: Wind Hurricane!"

"Lightening style: Grand Thunder Wolf!"

The attacks joint together hurtling towards the demon, the smile never leaving her face. The attack hitting its target dead on, instead of an explosion which normally would have happened. The mask ninja waited with bated breath to see what is going on. A demonic cackle exploded as the attack was drawn into the outstretched hand, the last of the attack was absorbed into her hand.

"No way she absorbed the attack as if it was nothing." stated Cat disbelief present in her voice, getting ready to fight for her life. Before any of her teammates could respond the attack came striking towards them, grabbing Iruka they dodged the destructive force by the skin of their teeth landing a safe distance away.

"We have to find a way to take her out before she kills us." stated Bear formulating a plan in his mind while leaning against a tree. "Also, we need to get Kakashi Hatake to the hospital." peering around the tree trunk he noticed only Kakashi was in the clearing.

"Where is she? Cat, can you sense her?" asked the captain scanning the surrounding forest, finding no sign of their opponent, he looked over to cat, shaking her head.

"Make your way to Kakashi but move carefully." he whispered, getting a nod for each of them. The two ANBU stealthily made their way to the clearing, checking all around them as they approached.

"I've got a bad feeling Cat; something is going to happen, so be vigilant." voiced Bear slightly worried at how this was going to end. Stalking out of their hiding place they approached the unconscious Jōnin, constantly looking around them for the slightest movement. Reaching the silver haired man, they got a better look at him.

"What on earth?" the question remained unanswered as they stared at the blackened body before them. Carefully they rolled him over making sure they do not cause any more damage or aggravate any of the open wounds.

"Bear, look." stated Cat pointing out a knife clutched in the man's hand. The man cautiously prided the knife out of the Copy-Cat's hand and inspected it. The knife was long and slender, its handle in a shape of a dragon with two small emeralds for eyes. Silence came between the two ninja as they stared at the knife.

"It feels...almost...alive." observed Bear, feeling what felt like a heartbeat.

"Store and seal, it away, when you are done with that, give me a hand taking Kakashi-Sampi to the hospital." instructed Cat getting the man ready for transit. When the blade was safely stored the three shinobi vanished. The robed figure emerged with a smile on her face.

"This is too easy."

* * *

Tsunade was expecting an easy day at the hospital, most of the teams were out on missions, so nothing major was excepted. Well it would, if luck was on her side, but ever since the cracked cup incident everything was not going her way, which in turn put her in a foul mood. Three series of events made her mood go from foul to murderous, Jiraiya got the brunt off it when he said she was 'PMS' ing, that earned him an express ticket to intensive care. The second one was while she was making her rounds, she decided to check on Kiba, to see how he was doing. It was not what he was doing, it was _who_ he was doing.

"NARUTO! What do you think you are doing?" screamed the medic, making the teen jump ten feet in the air.

_Thirty minutes earlier: -_

_Cool air drifted through an open window cooling the occupied room, two bodies snuggled closer together to stave of the chill._

" _Are you awake Naru?" asked Kiba groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes. In return to his answer he got a whine and felt the younger teen snuggle closer. He smiled down at the blond sighing contently, they stayed like that for a few minutes until something hard rested against his thigh. Steadily he moved his hand across to the hard object, his fingers touched the warm soft skin feeling the object twitch and a small moan, he knew what was resting against his thigh._

_Smiling mischievously, he slid himself under the white sheet carefully as to not wake the blond._

_'Hehehe I told you I'll make you pay Uzumaki.'_

_Reaching his goal, he laid there listening to the silence, no sound came except the gentle breathing of the other boy. Getting into a comfortable position he lightly held the harden member earning another quiet moan, still smirking he slipped the organ into his mouth taking it all in relaxing his gag reflexes. His nose brushing against the blond pubes, the raw scent which was Naruto intoxicated his system. Sucking lightly he drew his head all the way up to the pink crow swirling his tongue, retreating his mouth off his lovers crown he started to run his tongue up and down the shaft swirling it at all the sensitive points he knew the boy had. The whiskered teen started to stir subconsciously moving his hands up and down his body moaning louder and louder as the heat in his stomach coiled, his rose lips parting._

" _Kiba...more…hmm…Kiba…I…I can't hold on much longer." breathed out Naruto. His eyes still shut, as the coil tightened, he started to buck his hips to get more of the warm moist feeling. The moment Kiba felt the teens dick hit the back of his throat he knew it was only a matter of seconds Naruto would explode. Wanting to give him the best finish possible he increased the suction by hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing faster and faster until Naruto's breath hitched, and a shudder followed shortly after. Kiba braced himself for what was to come, in a staggered moan the blond exploded in the brunette’s mouth. Swallowing each shot of cum as fast as Naruto was releasing them when he finished shooting his load Kiba released the softening organ with a pop. Feeling the boy waking up he returned to the position they fell asleep in truing hard not to smile at what he just did._

" _Your awake Kiba." observed the blond while stretching, giving a content sigh as his joints clicked. While stretching he opened an eye and looked at the boy next to him, the look on his face as between trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably._

" _What?" nervously chuckled Naruto as he looked at his lover._

" _Nothing...it's that your flushed." merriment shining in his eyes. "And you were saying ' Kiba...more…hmm…Kiba…I…I can't hold on much longer' what was you dreaming about?" Naruto went bright red with embarrassment, hiding his face in the pillow. The older boy began to laugh watching the blonde’s ears go bright red, a muffled reached his ears._

" _What was that Naru?" teasing the boy, poking the younger one._

" _I said Fuck off." huff the teen as he turned his head the other way and pouted. Rich chocolate eyes went over every feature of the pouting boy, smiling softly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the whiskered cheek._

" _I'm only teasing. I love you Naru." he said softly watching the boy turn around and face him._

" _I love you too Kiba." placing a tanned hand on the tattooed cheek, creasing it with his thumb. Naruto gasped as a pair of lips connected with his, eyes shutting on their own he responded to the kiss. Lips moving together coordinated responding to each crease. A moan escaped his lips as a tongue slipped into his mouth, feeling it explore his wet cavern. The two tongues danced together there was a taste the blond could not but his finger on, as the two continued to dance the taste became known. Breaking the kiss, he looked at the other boy;_

" _It wasn't a dream was it?" all he got was a shake of the brunette’s head. Finding he did not care he pulled the boy on top of him and proceeded to kiss the life out of him, not that he found any resistance. Their bodies flushed against each other skin on skin this increased the pleasure they were feeling, arms wrapped round each other pulling the other person closer. Naruto run his hands up and down the Chūnin's sides earning a shiver of pleasure, before moving to his toned stomach then wrapping his slender fingers around the hard member. Kiba gasped at the feeling moving thrusting his hips to get more sensation._

_Naruto smirked into the kiss tightening his hold on the organ and giving it a few strokes, feeling pleased with himself he rolled them over. Saddling his mate’s hips while stoking his dick, he watched the boy moan at the feeling._

" _What kind of lover am I if I can't pleasure my mate properly?" smirking as his thumb glided across his pink crown smearing pre-cum around, dipping his finger in his slit slightly getting a groan._

" _I better change that." he stated huskily moving forward until the member was right at his entrance, before the older boy knew what was happening a warm tight heat engulfed his straining member. Opening his lust filled eyes he looked at the slender body saddling his, raking his eyes up the boy’s torso until reaching his whiskered face. There was not much pain this time, either he was getting used to having sex or that he was still loose enough from a few hours ago. Just as he was about to move._

"NARUTO! What the hell to you think you are doing?"

Everything happened fast after that, Naruto literary jumping ten feet in the air and falling of the bed as he landed. Kiba was not so luck he tried to get away from the murderous Tsunade put she picked him up by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"HOW DARE YOU MUTT! HOW DARE YOU TO MESS WITH HIS FEELINGS!" she shouted while shaking the naked boy vigorously. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT HIM AND WHAT DID YOU DO CAUSE HIM PAIN. NOW YOU LISTERN TO ME INUZUKA YOU ARE GOING TO DIE MOST PAINFULLY!" every word held such promise of pain beyond what he could imagine. Naruto fearing for his lover’s life he tried to intervene.

"Baa-chan please don't hurt him. None of the pain he caused me was his fault, I caused him pain as well by the way I treated him." pleaded the teen trying to calm the women. The medics eyes looked at him reading his soul, they stayed staring at each other while the older teen stayed in her iron grasp.

"Please." that single word hung in the air for several minutes. Relinquishing her hold on the boy, the younger teen released a sigh glad that one of his precious people didn’t kill his boyfriend.

"Would you mind getting dressed before someone like Hinata, or Kami forbid Sakura, came in and saw you naked." that simple statement made the teens scramble around the floor picking up each other’s clothes as they got dressed. Tsunade stood there watching them dress she found it comical, the way the fear was etched on their faces at the mere thought of Sakura finding them stark naked.

"Do you use protection when you have sex?" asked the older blond seriously eyeing both boys. They went rigid as a broomstick; nervous glances were exchanged. She took that as a no, pinching the rig of the nose and exhaling trying to keep her temper in check. Barely succeeding.

"I can't believe I have to do this...I thought Jiraiya would of covered this considering he's the biggest pervert I know!" she ranted to herself completely unaware of the two worried looks the teens were giving her. "I'm going to have to give you the 'Talk' as neither of your numbskulls know how to have safe sex." Naruto tilted his head to the side looking confused at the Fifth. Kiba on the other hand did _not_ want to have the 'talk' from the Hokage as he already knew about it thanks to his mum. That was the most embarrassing day of his life, he still cannot look his mum in the eye when they talk about anything to do with sex. He looked at his mate who wore a confused look on his face as if trying to figure out what the 'Talk' was, Tsunade noticed the look.

"The 'Talk' is how to basically have sex." bluntly stated the medic trying not to laugh at the complete and utter horror of the 'Talk' with her. "You can have the 'Talk' with me, or Iruka and Kakashi. Your chose." the ultimatum was given, have it with the Hokage or his surrogate father and his boyfriend?

_'I don't want any of them. The old bag might be better, I just hope Ero-Sennin will not be there, he would not help matters. And then there's Iruka and Kakashi...I would rather face a very pissed of Kyūbi than talk to them about sex.'_ thought the blond weighing out his limited options, he was about to answer when Shizune came rushing into the room.

"Tsunade-sama you are needed in intensive care room 5 we have a critically injured Jōnin!" the medic rushed out of the room racing towards the room, leaving the boys alone.

"I hope whoever it is they make it." quietly stated the blond.

"Come on I need a proper shower, so I'm going to discharge myself and go home." stated the brunette as he made sure he had everything before heading to the door. Glancing back, he adds. "Are you coming or are you waiting for the grass to grow?" Naruto shot him a glare while following him out of the room, after Kiba signed all his papers the two made their way out and began the silent journey to the Inuzuka compound.

The sun peeked over the horizon giving the sky a blood red glow to it, as the sun warmed up the earth, fog blanketed the village. A comfortable silence accompanied the two mates as they walked side by side, feeling brave Naruto laced his slender fingers with the older boy’s. Feeling the warmth of the other hand he intertwined them smiling as he did so, giving them a light squeeze.

They reached the compound making their way to the front door, as Kiba was about to open it both boys were knocked to the floor by a big white dog getting their faces licked by the excited canine.

"Ha-ha stop, stop Akamaru. OK, OK I'm glad to see you too buddy." laughed Kiba trying to push his companion away so he could sit up. The white dog did as he was told but barely keeping his excitement contained, his tail franticly moving. The heir wiped his face with his sleeve and extended his hand to the boy next to him helping him up. "Come on let’s get a shower and something to eat, I'm sure mum would want to kill me for what I did." still holding his hand, Kiba lead the teen into the house and up to his room, Akamaru bringing up the rear. When they reach his room, the older boy stopped dead, his door was open and sitting on his stripped bed was his mum. A lump got caught in his throat making it difficult to swallow.

"Welcome back Kiba." she greeted in a neutral tone her animalistic eyes never leaving his. "Hello again Naruto-chan." a heavy feeling set in the blonde’s stomach, the look he received made him uneasy.

"Go and have a shower Naruto. There are clean towels in the cabinet on the right-hand side of the sink. I'll give you some of my spare clothes to wear." the heir said looking at the boy with a small smile before turning and facing his mum again. The blond did as he was told, and walked past Tsume and into the bathroom locking the door behind him. An uncomfortable silence hang in the room between the two brunettes, when the sound of running water reached their sensitive ears a shiver ran down the teen’s spine.

"What the hell were you thinking? Self-harm does not make the pain go away Kiba, it makes it worse. It makes the pain you feel go away but it leaves you just as empty on the inside, the pain will never truly go away." each of the words was full of emotion, the main ones were fear and worry. "I'm your mother Kiba, I have to look out for you to protect you from pain, not cause it. I'm soo sorry for what I did, I only thought it was keeping you safe, not driving you to the point of self-harm." getting up she walked up to her youngest child and embraced him, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Kiba returned the cuddle.

"I'm glad you and your mate are back together. Is there anything you want to have for breakfast?" asked the Matriarch pulling out of the embrace but keeping him at arm’s length.

"I've got a craving for pancakes and syrup." replied the teen grinning at his mum.

"Right pancakes and syrup it is. They will be ready in thirty minutes so no funny business." she stated cheerfully making her way out of the room, closing it behind her.

"That was odd wasn't its buddy." quietly stated the brunette as he scratched his companion behind the ears. "Wait out her boy while I go and get the cute blond in the shower." grinning evilly, making his way to the bathroom. Stealthily he picked the lock and crept in closing the door behind him. That was the last time Akamaru saw his master dry. There were muffled shouts and then there were thuds, the bathroom door was flung open and a very scared and drenched looking Kiba came running out followed by a pissed off Naruto. His eyes tinted red his pupils narrowing in slits.

"I warned you Inuzuka, never force my kit to do anything he doesn't want to do." the demonic voice growled while the possessed Naruto cracked his knuckles gearing up to punch the frightened teen into submission. The door sung open as Tsume and Hana came up to see what all the commotion was about, they stopped dead at the site in front of them. A very naked Naruto cracking his knuckles and a very frightened Kiba on the floor. Before anyone could do anything Kiba was lifted by his wet T-shirt so he was face to face with the pissed Jinjuriki.

"This is your last and only warning _boy_. Force my kit to do anything he doesn't want to do, there will be no place on this earth where you could hide from me. And when I find your sorry excuse of a human being, I will put you through a world of pain, which you will be begging me to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" threatened Kyūbi as her red eyes bored into his brown ones.

"Crystal clear." breathed out the scared teen falling to his knees as he was freed from the death grip. Sapphire eyes looked around the room landing on the two women standing at the door, he looked down and realised he was stark naked. His face turned ten different shades of red as he covered himself up and ran to the bathroom.

"Stop acting like a horn dog for one minute, will you?" scolded his mum as she felt them alone.

"It's good to have you back Kiba." Hana said as she followed her mum giving the boy a small smile.

"Yeah it's good to be home."

* * *

Clicking of hasty heels echoed down the corridor towards intensive care, double doors ricocheting of the walls as the two figures moved through them. Getting closer to their destination, three ANBU stood outside the door quietly conversing with each other. The Fifth knew they had found Iruka, but an empty feeling settled in her stomach as she remembered what Shizune had said.

" _An injured Jōnin."_

Slowing down as she got to the door, the conversation stopped, and all three masked shinobi bowed to their leader.

"Did you find Iruka?" the medic asked hoping that they did, and he was safe. Dragon stepped forward.

"We did Hokage-sama, as well as Kakashi Hatake. They appeared in a clearing half a mile away from the village boarder, they were brought back by a women." this perked the blonde’s interest.

"What women?"

"She wore black and purple robes, long black hair. She had an aura of something worse than death around her." stated dragon reciting from memory.

"You are dismissed, I'll send you word when your debriefing will be." the three subordinates bowed again before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Silence followed; the Fifths mind raced things were becoming hard.

"TSUNADE-SAMA HELP!" shouted Shizune from within the room. Those words ripped the Sannin from her mind, realising she was still standing outside while someone laid in the room dying. She made her way into the room ready to put her all into saving the person’s life.

As she ran to the patient, her hands already aglow with green chakra, her eye widened at the state of her top Jōnin. His entire body was black as the night sky, a massive hole in his stomach. The shock lasted for a split second, making her way around to the opposite side of her apprentice and began to heal the blackened body.

Hours passed as the medics did everything to heal the injured Jōnin, progress was slow to start off with, but it seemed to be getting easier when the chakra seal was taken off. Still the poison was beginning to become resilient to the antibiotics being pumped into his system. Five medics battled the poison trying to find its cure, the progress was even slower. The Fifth ordered Sakura, Ino and Hinata to work on it together to find a cure.

By the time all the blackened skin was gone and Kakashi vitals returned to a more normal rhythm as the sun was setting, sixteen hours they battle to get him to where he was.

"Excellent work everyone, I want an hourly report on his condition no matter how insufficient you might think it is." praised the exhausted medic as she looked at the nurse on duty. Receiving a nod of understanding, she made her way out with an equally exhausted Shizune.

"You did well today Shizune your skills are progressing steadily." smiled the worn-out medic. "Before I debrief the ANBU on this matter I'm going to see how Iruka is doing." Shizune stopped walking, her head bowed. Tsunade noticed this and turned and faced the younger women.

"Why have you stopped Shizune?" inquired the blond. The brunette started to shake her head.

"He's dead." was all but whispered. "The ANBU brought him in along with Kakashi-san...there was nothing we could have done to save him..."

"H-how did he die?" as all she could say, trying to comprehend how he could have died.

"It appeared a long blade entered him at an angle and followed all the way through passing through his heart." nothing was said after that, Shizune looked at her master. "What are you going to tell Naruto?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know."

* * *

In the Inuzuka compound two exhausted teens laid on the grass, along with a sleeping canine. They had been training all day, only having one break which was at midday, however even the break did not do much to their energy levels. Both had become stronger over the course of three years, Kiba's teamwork with Akamaru gotten to the point were very few words had to be exchanged. Naruto's taijutsu has gotten stronger and more refined as well as his arsenal of ninjutsu's had increased over the years as well.

"I haven't had a sparring match like that in ages." breathed the blond looking up at the late evening sky. "Red sky at night Sheppard's delight." he mumbled to himself.

"Boys can you come in!" shouted the Matriarch through the sliding patio doors. Groaning they got up reluctantly, dusting themselves off as they made their way to patio doors. When they made their way through the house, they found an ANBU standing near Tsume.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the toneless masked ninja. The boy just nodded. "You are to report to the Fifth Hokage immediately."

"Do you know what Baa-chan wants?" inquired the whiskered teen.

"She didn't say anything, except to bring you to see her asap." answered the ANBU nonchalantly.

"Can you wait until I have a shower? I'll only be five minutes." he asked receiving a slight nod, quickly looking at boy next to him he ran up the stairs. Kiba knew something was up, his eyes narrowed slightly at the ANBU standing in front of him, before making his way up to his room.

Five minutes passed and a refreshed blonde walked down the stairs making his way towards the masked figure.

"Ready?" holding out his gloved hand to the teen who took it hesitantly. The moment his hand held the gloved one they were gone.

In a plume of smoke, the pair appeared in front of the Fifths office, letting go off his hand the ANBU knocked on the door.

"Enter" the man opened the door, walking into the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama." announced the man stepping aside as the teen entered the room. The blond noticed Jiraiya, Shizune and another man he has not seen before. Hearing the door close behind him, he could not shake a feeling in his stomach.

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" he asked in a reserved tone, his eyes glancing at each of the occupants.

"Yes, Naruto I did..." she started unable to meet his eyes. "How are things with you and Kiba?"

"Things are fine...but that's not why you asked me here...is it, Baa-chan?" observed the teen his sapphire eyes never leaving the medics. Taking a deep breath, she finally met the boys gaze.

"Naruto...Iruka..." taking another breath she continued. "Naruto...Iruka is dead." a deafening silence gripped the office every one’s eyes were on the teen.

"H-how can he be dead? I saw him just yesterday." he asked more to himself than to anyone.

"He came to me last night asking about Kakashi, and I told him that there has been no contact from him. He knew something, but I could not put my finger on it, so I sent Cat to watch him, and if necessary, stop him. You know as well as I do Naruto, Iruka would have gone after Kakashi, Kakashi in turn would have done the same."

"So, you let him go?" emotions were creeping into his voice. " _You_ let him go without sending someone after him?" he could feel his blood beginning to boil. "And yet he still died!" his irises narrowing into slits burning a hole in the Hokage's eyes.

"I sent an ANBU team after him! Put they didn't get to him in time, not before Matsuho did." the last bit was a mere whisper. Now the whiskered teen fist started to shake with anger, the anger making his blood boiling.

_'She's going to pay dearly for killing him, alongside Hatake for failing to protect my surrogate father.'_

His eyes were now blood red, the Kyūbi’s chakra making its way into his system fuelling his anger. The occupants felt the change of the boy's demeanour becoming darker and the bloodlust leaking of him, Jiraiya and the other man were getting ready to stop the blond boy before they could act, he was gone.

"Jiraiya, Yamato get after him before anything happens!" barked Tsunade, as the words felt her mouth a massive roar echoed throughout the village along with a wave of K.I. Both men left the room and ran after the teen, another wave of K.I washed over the village along with an explosion of chakra.

"There he is!" shouted Yamato pointing out a red figure on the wall facing away from them. "Is that two tails?" asked the brunette racing across the roof tops alongside the toad sage.

"We have to stop him before he loses more control and become more animalistic." speeding up to get to the possessed blond. As they were about to reached him, he launched himself into the woods running across the forest floor, making his way towards the dark presence he felt. Seconds passed as he made his way to the clearing, every single one of his senses were amplified; he was able to see, smell and hear far better than any animal, even better than those of the Inuzuka's clan. Reaching the clearing the chakra covered teen stayed in the middle searching for the one how hurt his father.

"Are you here to cause me harm Naruto-kun?" asked as sickly-sweet voice, the whiskered teen swirled around facing the voice. "Are you here because I killed your precious Iruka?" the glee clear in her tone, a deep menacing growl vibrated in the boy’s throat warning her that he will attack.

"I had the privilege of killing Iruka, and Kakashi was the one who sentenced his own lover to death!" cackled the women. It was clear she was enjoying reeling the boy up, making his anger fester into something far more sinister. The coaxing was working another tail formed, with a roar the boy launched himself at the women, appearing before her. His hand drawn back the demon cloak mimicking his actions, brought his clawed hand down on the demon’s face sending her flying into the surrounding trees.

A dust cloud appeared half a mile away from the village wall, spotting it the two men made their way towards it.

As the dust was settling a manic cackle filled the forest, a silhouette made its way through the settling dust. The blond crouched low to the ground, every muscle coiled ready to launch himself at her again. In a blink of an eye she had him pinned against a tree by the throat, her slender fingers tightening.

"You are weak like the rest of your kind." her grip getting tighter. Franticly the blond struggled against his assailant trying to get free with little success, the demon fox cloak started dissipating. "You are going to join your _precious_ mother and father, as well as Iruka." tanned hands gripped hold of the enemy’s wrist trying to pull her off. His body slowly started to shut down due to the lack of oxygen, his raw instincts kicked in, fighting the person restricting his air. The more he struggled the more tired his body became, green eyes danced at the site of his life slowly diminishing.

A kunai impaling itself in Matsuho's arm, instinctively she released the suffocated teen and jumped away from him. Looking in the direction of where it came from she was not surprised who she saw.

"Well look who we have her." a slightly annoyed expression flashed across her face while pulling the embedded weapon out of her arm. Her emerald eyes drifted to where the unconscious teen was being help up.

_'It seems my fun has been spoilt. No matter there is always next time.'_

A demon grin reached her lips at the thought.

"Until next time." she said grinning like a mad man, before bursting into green flames. Her laughter died down as she disappeared leaving only small flames dancing around the clearing.

"Master Jiraiya, Naruto is gaining consciousness." called Yamato gaining the Sannin attention. Walking over to the pair he watched as the boy stirred, sitting up and coughing violently. Sapphire eyes looked from the man crouched next to him then to his master, remembering who he was fighting he scrambled to get up and looking around for his opponent.

"She's left Naruto, so calm down." placing a calming hand on the Chūnin's shoulder. Feeling the toad sages’ hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off and began to walk back to the village. Ignoring the calls after him, he hoped onto a branch and leapt out of sight.

"He's taken this really hard, hasn't he." observed the Jōnin staring after the boy.

"He has. Iruka was the first person to see him as that and not what he holds. The man was his family, a father he never had." replied the Toad Sage, his eyes full of sadness. "It seems fate tries everything to put a dampener on the boys happiness."

* * *

The Fifth Hokage walked down a hospital corridor towards Kakashi's room, her feet heavy as they carried her to the ill Jōnin. Something inside her felt empty.

_'I failed to protect my subordinates, and most importantly I failed to protect that knucklehead.'_ she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realise she was in the room.

"I'm glad you’re here Master." greeted Sakura walking up to the medic holding a chart. Noticing the outstretched clipboard, she ran through the charts one after the other. Then something jumped out at her, his blood and liver results. "Do you notice the subtle changes in his red and white blood cell count? That what has me stomped, they're going up and down but ever so slightly, it's properly nothing considering what he went through." looking at her team leader sadly.

"Have you touched him at all Sakura?" asked the medic staring at the girl.

"No master, I've only came in to see how he was doing. Why?"

"To be on the safe side I want a full blood test. Use level 3 HI (Hazardous Infections) protocols." ordered the Sannin. Upon receiving her orders, the younger kunoichi got to work immediately, gathering everything she needed to comply with Lv3 HI protocols. Ten minutes past as the two medics drew the necessary blood to carry out the test.

"I'll see to these personally along with Shizune, as Hinata and Ino are still working on the poison." told the pink haired teen bowing to her superior, making her way out of the room carefully transporting the blood. Tsunade watched the young women leave before cleaning her hands at the nearby sink, staring at the still reflection in the mirror.

_'What are you hiding Kakashi? Something isn't right.'_

She thought as she walked to the door giving the sleeping man one last look, she walked out of the room leaving the sight of the sun slipping into the earth leaving an array of oranges, pinks and purples.

* * *

A blanket of stars covered Konoha, the night life was buzzing, men and women laughing enjoying the warm evening weather. Neon signs flashing, smells of different food incising people to buy their goods, unfortunately for four medics they could not enjoy the night life. All of them were consecrating on their respective tasks; Hinata and Ino were working on the poison to see if there was an antidote to it for future cases. On the other side of the room Sakura and Shizune were working in silence each focusing on their assignments. Neither of them noticed the Fifth stepping into the room silently observing her medics, a wave of pride hit her and for the first time that evening she smiled.

"How goes the antidote?" she asked while walking up to Hinata and Ino. Both looked up from their work, wearing tiered and weary smiles.

"We've barely scratched the surface of this poison. Both I and Hinata have crossed referenced this poison against the ones we have on record, nothing is a match, not even close." explained the pony tailed kunoichi.

"However, we have made some major discoveries on how it effects the human anatomy. We have compared it against eight other blood samples from various clans ranging from the Hyūga clan to Yamanaka clan. In all the tests, the poison effected the blood in the same way, no matter how different the clans were. On closer inspection of the process it effects the DNA structure completely rewriting it, as well as making the blood coagulate. The experiment is still in process, we are observing the coagulation to see what else happens." stated Hinata seamlessly. Her stutter went when she was working on something important. Tsunade stood there thinking.

_'I would bet that Matsuho was the one to poison Kakashi or one of her soldiers.'_

"Have you tested Naruto's blood?" inquired the Sannin looking at the two teens in front of her. Both shock their heads. "Test his blood and see what happens then. When the next shift arrives you are dismissed but return tomorrow evening." instructed the Fifth giving the pair a smile. "Well done on your work so far, I look forward to your report."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." they both said in unison, happy that their work was being acknowledged. Leaving the teens to their work the Sannin walked towards Shizune and Sakura, neither looked up as she stood next to her pink haired apprentice.

"Any news on his blood work?" she asked while going over various results seeing a same results as earlier.

"None what I have found, the only thing is there are trace amounts of the poison breaking down. That is all I have found. What about you Shizune?" the teen asked turning around in her chair.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing in his blood work to account for the variations in his red and white blood cells." concluded the brunette wiping her eyes.

"Very well once you are done with the test results, see if the other two need help. If not catch up on paper work, the next shift will be here in under three hours." stated the Fifth before working out of room, once in the corridor she shunshin to her own office to do her paperwork (yeah right).

The night pressed on as the four-medic worked hard until they were relieved of duty, smiling tiredly at the two nurses who came in.

"You four are relieved, now go home and I'll see you all tonight." lightly stated the Matron smiling at the tired team. Shizune looked at the Matron and smiled.

"I see Tsunade-sama has you on the split shift. I do not envy you Hoshimi-san." laughed the brunette walking past her. "See you later, you know where to find me."

The group made their way through the main lobby, as they were about to leave a nurse came running up to them.

"Shizune-san you have to come quickly; the matron has just collapsed!" called the flushed nurse trying to get her breathing back to normal. The tiredness that was there was now gone the group looked at each other and followed, rushing back down the same corridors towards the staff room.

As they entered the room, they saw the matron laying down on the settee. Walking up to her Shizune's eyes searched over her for any other signs of the condition. The matron stirred feeling she was laying down, she got up slowly.

"Lay back down Hoshimi-san, you’re not feeling well." told the older women resting her hand on the women's shoulder gently, but firmly pushing her back down. "How do you feel?"

"I was fine a few hours ago, just suddenly, I felt drained of energy. Maybe I haven't had enough sleep, pulling too much over time." Shizune was weary of how she felt.

"Just to be on the safe side, we'll do a blood test and then you are going to have some sleep." the matron was going to argue but Shizune raised her hand to stop her. "And no excuses you are off the rota until this passes, I'll send a message to the Hokage to tell her." the brunette finalised. "Ino, could you send a letter to the Fifth and tell her what's happening."

"Hai." the blond said bowing to her and making her way out.

"Sakura, Hinata go home if anything happens, I'll send for you." instructed the Jōnin, the pair said their goodbyes and get wells before heading out of the building. "Now let's get you sorted Hoshimi-san." Shizune stated while giving a reassuring smile to the other lady.

* * *

A knock sounded on the front door, Kiba leapt out of the chair he was sitting in while waiting for his lover to come back. He felt the explosion of K.I and Kyūbi’s chakra it took both his mother and sister to restrain him from rushing after the blond. When he reached the door and opened it, he was expecting to see Naruto, however he got Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, where's Naruto?" asked the blonde hiding his anxiety well.

"That's why I came by hoping the knucklehead was here. Have you seen him at all Kiba, this is really important." the sage asked seriously, watching the teen.

"I haven't seen him since he left with the ANBU." explained the brunette, something was wrong if the blond did not come back here then where could he be? "Have you looked in the park near his apartment or on the Fourth Hokage's head. Those are the only ones I know he would go to if he needed time alone." the Sannin shock his head.

"I've searched all over for him and I can't find him anywhere." silence accompanied the pair as they both pondered where he could be. It hit the sage like a ton of breaks. And left without another word.

A figure stood at the foot of the bed; demonic eyes watched the unconscious man. Just the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was _alive_ for now.

"You think Hatake, that I'm going to forgive you? I'm _never_ going to forgive you for taking away my father from me." the words were full of hatred and pain. A hand swiftly pulled out his kunai relishing in the feel of the cold metal, just like his heart now. "You are going to _die_ now...it's going to be slow and painful. Something I am going to really enjoy...watching your life slip away." a sadistic smile stretched on his face. Moving towards the middle of the bed, the handle being gripped tightly. The smile never leaving his face, lifting the kunai above his head bringing it down swiftly aiming for Hatake's heart. Just as the point pierced his skin four kunai whizzed through the air embedding themselves into the blonde’s body.

The force of the attacks pushed the teen back, his body hunched over, small specks of blood dotted the hospital floor. Two familiar scents filled his nostrils his head snapped up so quickly it was surprising he did not get whiplash. Blazing red eyes looked at his attackers.

"I'm not surprised your here Jiraiya-sensei." his eyes landing on the person next to him. "But I am surprise you are here, Kiba. Why did you stop me killing Hatake?" anger weaved itself within his words. Pulling out each kunai allowing it to drop to the floor with a _clang,_ smoke raised from the wounds.

"I'll ask you again, why did you stop me from killing the man responsible for Iruka's death?" his red eyes never leaving the Inuzuka's brown ones. "I know it was you Kiba so I'm going to ask you one last time. _Why_?"

"Why do you think Naruto? Do you honestly think killing Kakashi will bring back Iruka?" asked the brunette walking closer to the other teen. Naruto snorted earning a confused expression of his mate.

"I know it won't bring him back, but at least it'll make me feel better." the smile was back, something inside the boy was twisting him up. "He could die for all I care, let what's slowly killing him do its job." this unsettle both the Chūnin and the Sannin. Before the Sannin could do anything Kiba launched himself on the blond, his fangs and claws grew longer.

A raw animalistic side of the brunette came out growling at the blond underneath him, Naruto's own fangs and claws grew showing that he will fight him. The blond kicked the brunette off him, getting up he crouched on all fours ready to fight the tattooed teen. Recovering quickly, Kiba got into a similar position as the other boy, both growling at each other. With a howl from the brunette he ran at the blond who in turn gave his own bark before heading towards the teen.

They collided in the middle attacking each other like wild beast fighting for dominance, each swing of a clawed hand, drawing blood. Clothes started to be torn, exposing cuts and bruised skin, the Toad Sage watched as the two fought, ready to interfere if Kakashi was going to get hurt. He watched as Kiba's hand caught Naruto's face sending him flying into a couple of beds, he watched as his apprentice collided with the beds making them fall over on themselves. Kiba stayed where he was panting heavily, watching the toppled beds be flung aside revealing an equally tired teen. They stared at each other, waiting for the next move to be made, red on brown, neither backing down until either can't fight, or one succumbs to the other.

In a blink of an eye Naruto was in front of the brunette pinning him on the floor, growling lowly demanding submission from the boy underneath him. With a final burst of strength Kiba flipped them over and biting the teens neck feeling his entire go rigid, keeping his body as it was until the boy whimpers in defeat. A whimper passed the blooded lips of the whiskered teen signalling his submission to brunette, releasing the blonds throat slow just encase it was a ruse. Ocean blue eyes met his hazel ones, seconds passed as they looked at each other. All of the sudden a pair of arms flung themselves around the older boy’s neck bringing him close to the other, a faint smell of salt filled his nostrils. The younger teens shoulders started to shake.

"I'm sorry Kiba...I'm really am sorry. I-I shouldn’t. I shouldn't." whispered the blond, pulling the boy closer. Not saying anything, Kiba got the boy to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Hold on Naru, we'll go somewhere quiet. OK?" he asked quietly stroking the blonds back. Getting a nod, he formed a series of hand signs and shunshin away, leaving the Sannin to clear up after them.

"If he acted like that when Iruka died what would happen if Kiba died?" he thought aloud.

"Properly wipe out who ever did kill his mate and whatever village they belonged to." came a female voice. Turning around he saw two Chūnin standing in the doorway admiring the damage the teens created.

"Why did we have to miss this for?" whined the blue lipped female. Her teammate rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya-sama." bowing his head to the sage. "How is Kakashi-san?"

"Well he seems to be fine for now but Tsunade wants to make sure." replied the older man. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going off to do some research." with that he left in an explosion of smoke. The room was quiet until.

"What the Fuck happened here?" massive sweat marks appeared. Turning their heads all the colour drained from their faces. A very pissed of Tsunade stood there, hands on her hips and her eyes twitching. Both of them

_'Bloody Jiraiya.'_

The second that thought left his mind a hand slapped his face hard, the world around him span around fast before he made contact with the ground. A second after his companion joined him, a massive handprint on her face, the Fifth huffed and walked off muttering under her breath about 'Chūnin's'. Pausing for a moment she turned and bellowed.

"You have five minutes to clear up this mess or there will be hell to pay!"

"Why do we get all the shit, when we never do anything wrong." pouted the Kunoichi rubbing her abused cheek. "We better get this mess cleared up then hit the pub?" The black-haired man thought for a second then nodding his head.

"That actually sounds really good." getting a surprising response she smiled and together they got to work clearing up the mess.

A silhouette stood on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone face, its back to the village. Minutes passed as the silhouette stayed motionless on the stone face.

"You can put me down now Kiba." whispered Naruto, unwrapping himself from the brunette. Doing as he was told, Kiba let go of the boy and stepped back to allow him some room. A pregnant silence filled the void, sighing quietly Kiba spoke.

"Naruto...do you want to go and get some Ramen?" He asked, but still nothing from the blond.

"No. I just want to go home." answered the blond after the silence. For the first time that evening they met each other's eyes.

"Do you mean your apartment or mine?" inquired the older teen. He looked at the blond and became worried when the eyes which used to be so bright and full of life, were dull.

"You're really the only family I have, Kiba. Yes, there's the old bat and Ero-Sennin, but they're not going be around forever. And what would happen if anything happened to all of my friends?" The smaller teen explained, no longer hiding the fear he felt of being alone again. Smiling sadly Kiba tightly embraced the boy and kissed his forehead.

"I know I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do everything in my power to be there for you." he stated confidently. "Come on, let's get you home." The brunette said gently, lacing his fingers with the other boys. "Do you want to share a bath tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." replied the teen, managing a small smile.

It took them twenty minutes before they reached the compound. They saw the brunette's bedroom window was open and they jumped through it, landing quietly. Brown eyes scanned the room and soon landed on the sleeping form of Akamaru. Turning his head to get the other boy’s attention, he placed a finger on his lips signalling for Naruto to be quiet. Getting the message, the blond nodded his head to show he understood and followed the boy into his bathroom.

Once they were inside, Kiba locked the door and started to get the bath running. Not knowing what to do with himself, Naruto stood there and played with his jumpsuit jacket. Facing the blond, he couldn't help but smile at how the evidently nervous the boy was, but he wasn't going to say anything. He turned around and started to strip.

Getting the message Naruto also turned around and started stripping. As he was doing so, he caught sight of Kiba's reflection in the mirror. A blush quickly spread across his whiskered cheeks; his eyes seemed glued to the mirror as he watched the older teen pull down his boxers. Two things that kept him staring was the fine arse his boyfriend had and secondly the type of boxers he was wearing. Having a quick look down at the pair he noticed they were black and had white puppies on them. Turning back around he walked over to the brunette and tapped him on the shoulder, failing miserably to hide a smirk. Spinning around Kiba got a face full of his underwear. Stepping backward his eyes widened at the piece of clothing in the blind’s hands.

"So Kiba, I believe these belong to you?" Naruto said grinning, holding them up with his index finger. "I wouldn't have guessed you would wear underwear with little white puppies in a thousand years!" The blond said, merriment shining in his eyes.

Naruto stood there and watched Kiba's face match the colour of his clan markings, enjoying every second of it. Noticing how much fun the younger boy was having, he snatched the item from him and began mumbling under his breath about how embarrassed he was.

"Well I think it's cute." stated the blond, giving him a peck on the lips before moving towards the bathtub which was filled with steaming water. He looked over his shoulder at the older boy before asking, "You coming?"

Those two simple words had the desired effect on the brunette. All the time he had been in the bathroom with the tanned teen, he had been fighting to keep himself calm, which was a losing battle. Sometimes he damned his enhanced sense of smell, especially around a certain whiskered teen. The heat rising from the hot water, mixed with Naruto's unique scent was making his hormones riot through his body.

Nodding dumbly, he walked up to the teen keeping his eyes focused on the back of his head. As he reached the bath he stepped in and sighed as the hot water made all his muscles relax. The moment he was comfortable, Naruto slipped in and nestled himself between Kiba's legs, earning a small groan from the older boy.

"Are you comfy Naru?" asked the fanged teen softly. The blond teen nodded his head leaning back, getting himself comfortable against the Chūnin. Kiba passed his fingers through the sun kissed hair absentmindedly as they sat in a comfortable silence, as time passed the smaller teen was becoming drowsy.

"Hey Naruto, are you awake?" The brunette asked, being met with silence. He prodded the boy in the arm a couple of times to get him to wake up. Sapphire eyes fluttered open looking around his surroundings. As he recognized where he was, he met sleepy hazel eyes.

"Sorry…must have dozed off." The teen said, yawning and stretching his arms. Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around the bond’s slender waist. Feeling the heat that was coming off the Inuzuka's body, Naruto leaned back, enjoying the warmth that radiated of the older teen.

"It's ok, I was nodding off myself. Do you want to get out and crawl into bed?" whispered the brunette.

The blond was about to say he did not have any clothes, but Kiba continued as if reading his mind. "And you don't need to worry about not having any clothes; you can borrow some of mine."

"The waters getting cold anyway, so we might as well." answered the blond, washing himself quickly then stepping out of the bath. The cool air in the bathroom made him shiver as he searched for a towel. Spotting two cream towels hanging on the radiator, he grabbed one and began to dry himself off, sighing at the warm feel of the towel. As he dried himself off, he could hear Kiba getting out and the sucking sound of the water spiralling down the drain.

"Come on let's get to bed." Kiba stated in a hushed voice from behind the blond. Turning to the voice, Naruto suddenly had a massive dosage of hormones running through his body. Standing at the door was a very wet Kiba in nothing but a small towel around his waist, something which in Naruto's opinion should have been banned. He died and went to heaven.

"Come on Naru." The brunette said, waving as he opened the door. As he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and said, "And pick up your mouth while you're at it."

Going red with embarrassment as well as flushed at the site before him, the whiskered Chūnin walked after him. Kiba chucked him some spare boxers and a t-shirt. Getting the hint, he changed into them and jumped on the bed, looking at his boyfriend as he waited for his boyfriend to join him. Seconds passed as his lover moved around the room, picking up clothes and putting the dirty laundry away in the basket in his bathroom.

"You coming to bed Kiba?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, just closing the window since it's chilly tonight." replied the tattooed nin, walking over to the open window closing it with a click of the lock. Moving towards the bed he pulled the covers back enough for both to slip in easily. After a minute or so of getting themselves comfortable, they laid there in silence. Naruto had his head resting on the brunette's chest and he closed his eyes as he listened to the beating of Kiba's heart.

_Duh-duh...duh-duh...duh-duh…duh-duh..._

The steady rhythm lulled the blond into a peaceful sleep. The steady rises and fall of Naruto's chest told Kiba that he was finally asleep.

"Sweet dreams Naru." he whispered, embracing the sleeping teen protectively. Kiba finally allowed his heavy eyelids to droop, sending him into a deep slumber.

* * *

Over at the Hospital, Shizune was waiting for the blood results for Hoshimi. The machine beeped signalling the results were ready. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the printer as the results emerged from the machine. She picked them up and scanned over the readout. She frowned as she read the readouts and was about to leave when the tannoy clicked on.

"Could Shizune please report to the main desk." The voice said. Leaving the room, Shizune made her way down to the main desk. As she passed through the double doors she was greeted by a Medic-nin.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the medic.

"These people have just come in complaining of weakness and high fever." explained the medic.

"What are their temperatures?" asked the brunette.

"100.4 Fahrenheit." The nin replied. Shizune looked at the medic, thinking of how to handle this.

"Take them up to ward three and inform the Matron of the symptoms. You know what to do after that." instructed Shizune.

"Hai." acknowledged the medic before escorting the patients to the ward.

"Please inform me if any more people turn up with the same symptoms." she asked the receptionist, getting a nod of understanding in response. "I better go and sort out Hoshimi-san." Shizune soon reached the staff room and opened the door.

"Hoshimi-san, are you alright?" asked the Jōnin as she walked into room. No reply came from the matron. "Hoshimi?" She asked, knowing something was not right.

Walking up to the woman, she could only hear her own breathing. Steadily she approached the settee where the women laid. Placing two fingers on the medic's pulse point... And she couldn’t feel anything, not a single flicker of life.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough." The brunette said quietly. Finding the intercom, she buzzed down to the main reception. Before the receptionist could answer Shizune ordered.

"Inform the Hokage that she is needed here immediately!"

"Hai Shizune-Sama." replied the receptionist.

"And tell the morgue staff to come up to the staff room. Also tell them that HI level 2 will be in operation," Disconnecting the intercom before she got a reply.

_'Now I have to wait for Tsunade-sama to get here before we can do anything else.'_

The Fifth arrived within a half-hour of the call she received. Luckily, she managed to get a few hours of sleep after threatening the two Chūnin to clean up the mess. Still she was grouchy as hell; her mood matching a teenager who was forced out of bed early, full of grunts and groans.

Shizune greeted her master and began to fill her in.

"I'm glad you're here Tsunade-sama. As you know Hoshimi-san collapsed and I left her to rest in the staff room, while her blood results were processed." She handed the readouts to the Sannin as they walked down the corridor. "She appeared to be suffering from a virus like that of the flu. However, by the time her results came through, she passed away." The blond turned and faced the younger women.

"Do you know how she died?" She said, her eyes calculating. Shizune knew that look. The woman before her was searching her mind for knowledge of such a virus.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but my prognosis is that she died of shock. I won't know for certain until I get the autopsy report." explained the brunette. "Also, half an hour ago, six people came in complaining of weakness and high fever. They are currently in ward three being treated." finished the Jōnin looking at her superior, waiting for orders.

"Very good Shizune. Head to the lab and search up the blood results for ward three. Then head down to the morgue and tell them to make Hoshimi's autopsy a top priority." ordered the medic, walking towards ward three.

Five minutes later Tsunade was walking through the double doors leading to ward three. As she walked down to the nurses' station the Matron spotted her.

"Tsunade-sama I'm glad you're here. We have three more patients coming in complaining of fatigue and each have a high fever." summarized the Matron as she showed the Hokage the ward.

"That brings those with the same symptoms to eight and one fatality. So far." The Hokage said, amber eyes roaming around the ward. "Execute HI level two protocols. All staff will have to be scrubbed, stained and in hazmat suits for this ward." ordered the Fifth as she made her way to the desk. "Is there anyone from Hoshimi-san's family here?"

"Hai, her husband and her two children." stated the nurse. "They came in at the same time, all having the same symptoms."

"Keep me posted."

_'I have a bad feeling about this. Where did this come from?'_ The woman thought.

The Hokage walked down the silent corridors and made her way to the lab where Shizune was working, seeing the blue light that signalled HI Level one protocols were in place turning on all around the hospital. Changing into a hazmat suit, she opened a heavy-duty door, closing it behind her. She heard the sound of the door locking and seconds later a voice said.

"Stand by. Decontamination in process. Stand by. Decontamination in process." a mist shot out from concealed holes around the small room, surrounding the Fifth. A minute later the mist evaporated, and a green light flashed indicating she could proceed through the door leading to the lab.

"Any progress on the illness?" The blond asked as the department head approached her.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but we've had little success with our attempts to find out what this illness is. As of now we have no idea what we're dealing with." stated the head with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Very well, keep at it. I'll be around the hospital, make sure to radio me if anything changes." She turned and left the team to get back to their work. Once again, she found herself walking back down the corridor towards ward three, her mind drifting away at the sound of her echoing footsteps.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she ran up to her master. "Four more people have come in with the same symptoms. However, three original patients have been moved into isolation, with chest, stomach pains and respiratory distress." explained the panting medic.

"This is getting serious." stated the Sannin after a moment of silence. "Were going hospital wide HI level one, as well as full quarantine."

"Hai." Shizune said, bowing to her. With a turn of the heel she left to get everything ready. When the brunette was out of sight, the Sannin walked to an office and opened the intercom. The tannoy clicked, showing it was on. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak;

"Can I have everyone's attention? All staff are to execute HI level protocols. There is no need for alarm as this is only a safety measure. As of now this hospital is now under quarantine."

" _As of now, this hospital is under quarantine."_

Those words were spoken half an hour ago; every medical personnel executed the Fifths orders with well-trained efficiency. A checkpoint was set up outside the hospital's main entrance; the middle level of the hospital was for infected patients. Everyone in the building was being tested for the unknown virus, and so far, only a handful of people in the building contracted the virus.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, warming the sleepy world with its warm rays. Birds began to sing their morning songs. Over at Konoha General Hospital the team in charge of blood work was pulling double shifts to get through the amount of blood tests they had to have done ASAP. They were good medical ninja, but they could not pull miracles out of their arses. Not in the nine-hour deadline they had at least. They had to pull in extra personnel from other departments just to cope.

Tsunade was working alongside the nurses on the middle floor going from the lab to ward three whenever she heard her radio crackle to life.

"Tsunade-sama could you come to isolation room two on the middle floor as soon as you have a chance please." requested a male’s voice.

"I'm on my way." She replied, and with that she left to her destination. When she reached isolation room two a young medic was waiting for her.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to pull you away from your work but I have something to show you. This way." The medic welcomed, showing her the door. Together they walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Lying on the bed was Izumo Kamizuki. The blond medic stood there watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and noticed a breathing mask was used to try and help him breath.

"It's Izumo Kamizuki. About three hours ago he came in complaining of fatigue, and about an hour after that he could barely stand." reported the young medic, turning to the Sannin. "High fever, chest pain, respiratory distress. Sound familiar?"

"You're certain it's the same?"

"He's displaying identical symptoms as those who are now in ward three." confirmed the healer. "Whatever it is, it's spreading. Kotetsu Hagane brought him in and he too is being tested for the virus."

"Very well, notify me if his condition changes. Also, there's a new medication going around trying to fight the virus." The blonde told the medic-nin, walking out of the room back towards ward three. When she got there the nurses seemed to be happier than they have been all day. The Hokage decided to find the Matron and ask her what was happening. Once she found the head nurse, she too looked livelier.

"Has something happened?" inquired the amber eyed Sannin. The Matron turned to her with a smile on her face.

"They are responding well with medication we have administered, even the ones in isolation." reported the Matron happily.

"That's the best news I've had all day. Keep me informed if anything changes." replied the blond, the corners of her mouth forming a small smile.

_'I need to talk to Kotetsu.'_ the Fifth thought.

It was around mid-morning when Kotetsu was released from Isolation, his blood work having been negative. He received a message from the Hokage telling him to meet with her in the main office. Approaching the polished oak door, he knocked on door twice.

"Enter!" came the muffled command. Taking a deep breath, the bandaged Chūnin walked into the room, stopping a couple of feet away from the desk.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked giving her a bow in respect. The medic looked at him with amber eyes.

"I did Kotetsu, as you undoubtedly know that Izumo is ill. I want you to remember what you were doing yesterday evening all the way to the early hours of this morning." instructed the Hokage, resting her chin on her hands as she waited for his answer.

"Last night me and Izumo were in the flying dragon having a few drinks, when Hoshimi and a few others came inside, and we invited them over. They all looked like they needed it to be frank, so we talked, and had a laugh. Everyone was having a good time. Izumo noticed Hoshimi was tired so Izumo being the nice guy he was did his best to cheer her up. He got her to smile again and she joined in the games we were playing." He paused to gather everything he could remember before he continued. "After about twenty minutes or so she excused herself saying she had to get home to get to sleep for work. So, we said our goodbyes to her and she went home."

"Did anyone else come in direct contact with either Hoshimi or any of the other medical staff?" asked the Fifth with a hint of urgency. Catching the urgency in her voice, he thought hard.

"A couple of people. Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a very high possibility that they may be infected with the same virus that Izumo has." explained the Sannin. "Can you remember if they stayed together after they left or did they split up?"

"We all split up once we said our goodbyes to each other, me and Izumo went back to his to crash and the others dispersed." By the look in his superior's eyes, he could tell that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you Kotetsu you may leave."

Bowing to her he left. When the door closed, she radioed Shizune.

"Shizune, I want you to locate and bring back the medics who helped heal Kakashi yesterday and put them in quarantine. If they do not come quietly you are authorized to use necessary force. Try to do it discreetly, the last thing we need is mass panic." ordered the Fifth. Shizune complied with the order and did what she was asked to do.

_'This is going to be a lot of paperwork...Fuck it, if those old bats dare say anything on how I'm handling the situation they can shove their opinions right up their arses!'_ she thought darkly, counting down the hours until she get a visit from the old farts.

The intercom on the desk beeped showing she had an incoming call. Pressing the button, it buzzed a bit before a voice filled the room.

"It's Matron Roka. We have a problem, Tsunade-sama. The patients which were on the mend have somehow been reinfected. We have no idea how since everyone was almost rid of the virus, but they have all been reinfected." informed the distressed Matron. "If this keeps happening, we are going to start to losing this battle."

"Shit." muttered the Hokage. "Do what you can Matron, while I chase up those responsible for Diseases and Infections."

"Very well Ma'am." the intercom clicked off. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pressed the intercom again and asked for the head of D&I. She only had to wait a couple of seconds before the head answered.

"What can I do for you Milady?"

"Have you made any progress with the disease?" inquired the blond waiting with bated breath, hoping that some good news would come out of this.

"Yes, we've ruled out bacterial infection at this point. We're treating it with an anti-viral cocktail." replied the researcher with a small amount of hope in his words.

"Good. I've just finished talking to Matron Roka in ward three, and from what she told me, the virus is starting to become immune to the medicine that we are treating the patients with." The Kunoichi told the researcher.

"I do know that it isn't unheard of for viruses to mutate and become immune to whatever is attacking it. Obviously, we're dealing with something more than a garden variety super bug." supplied the researcher. "If you'll excuse me Tsunade-sama, I'm needed." the com died.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. Everything around her was quiet until a knock on the door echoed through the office.

"Enter." She said. In came a slightly flushed Shizune. "How did it go?" The blonde asked.

"They came in quietly, no force was used." reported the brunette. "They are all being tested for the virus as we speak, and if it is positive then they will be put into quarantine." concluded the Jōnin. Another knock on the door pulled the occupants attention to the newcomer. A young lady walked in with a file.

"I have the most recent blood work from Kakashi Hatake." informed the nurse handing Tsunade the file. She took it and read the contents.

"It seems we have found patient zero." revealed the Fifth. Handing the file over to her apprentice, who in turn read the results. "Shizune I'm sorry but I need you in the field following up their whereabouts. Draft up who you need to help you with this task, keep your radio on frequency nine." Tsunade instructed, guilt showing in her eyes for working her apprentice too much. Shizune noticing the look she gave a forgiving smile to her master, and then left. Dismissing the nurse, Tsunade went back to going over every report she had been given in the last two hours.

Sunlight streamed into the Inuzuka's Heirs bedroom, where he laid asleep spooning his mate. The bedroom door creaked open slowly. Tsume and Hana stuck their heads around the door.

"Aww, they look so happy." Hana whispered, watching the boy's sleep.

"Perfect blackmailing material." Her mum states mischievously, as she took out a camera.

"Mum! You can't do that, it's mean." The eldest sibling whispered harshly, trying to stop the older woman, but with little success.

"What? It's always handy to have _persuading_ material at your disposal, especially when you want something done or if they've done something they shouldn't have." chuckled the Matriarch evilly.

Tsume moved closer to the sleeping pair, Hana following close behind her. She held the camera at the ready. She got to the spot she wanted and brought the camera to her eye.

_Flash_

The moment forever captured on film; the moment was broken when the boys started to stir.

"Ohh shit, shit, shit." panicked Hana looking around for somewhere to hide. Tsume, calm on the outside, was also panicking slightly on the inside. Seeing the door was still open, she grabbed Hana and they scarpered, closing the door behind them quietly.

A groan escaped the brunette's lips as he regained consciousness. He tried to stretch but found that he couldn't. Cracking an eye open he peered down at the pleasantly warm weight resting against his chest. The sun's rays reflected off the golden spiky hair. Smiling Kiba ran his fingers through the soft locks, enjoying the feeling of the hair passing through his fingers.

"You like running your fingers through my hair don't you." stated a drowsy voice. Removing his hand from the soft hair, he placed it on the blonds clothed back.

"I do. Is that a crime to run my fingers through your sun kissed hair?" The brunette asked. A half-retained snort came from the younger boy.

"What?" Kiba inquired.

"Sun kissed hair. That was cheesy, even for you." teased Naruto enjoying the looked on the tattooed Chūnin. The moment went when nature decided to call. "As much as I want to stay here and keep teasing you, I really need to go."

Kiba looked really confused as to what the boy meant, watching him scramble out of bed. Realization dawned on his face as he got up himself. He put on some clothes and left some out for his mate. Walking to the door he shouted.

"I've felt some clothes out for you. I'll be down in the kitchen when you're ready!" Hearing a muffle OK in reply, the dog-nin made his way down the stairs. As he neared the bottom, he noticed the two clan elders.

"Come down here pup." commanded the Elder male. Kiba, biting back a snarl, did as he was told. He knew why they were there. It was because he and his mate had sex outside the knowledge of the clan. Also, his mate wasn't just anyone, it was the villages Jinjuriki, host of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. He bowed to them even though he did not want to, but it was expected of him.

"We have been informed that you have a mate. A male no less." the elder stated with distaste clear in his voice. "And not just any male. You mated with Uzumaki Naruto, the villages demon child." the disgust clear on his face.

"He is not a demon child, he's a human being." snarled Kiba, his protectiveness shining through. This time the elderly women gave him a sympathetic look.

"My dear boy, he lied to you. There's nothing even remotely human in his body." the moment those words reached Kiba's ear his anger flared. His resolve weakened, the urge to kill the two old fools in front of him steadily grew stronger.

"Speak about my mate like that again and I will rip your throats out." Kiba said, his canines bearing and his body shaking with uncontrollable anger. The older man watched the teen critically.

"You have a choice: To renounce your _mate._ To cut off your bond with the _boy and_ continue your duties as the clan heir and marry a girl worthy of baring your children." he continued ignoring the deep growling directed at him. "However, if you choose to continue your relationship with _him_ , then you will no longer be a member of this clan. You will be an outcast, an omega, forever holding the dishonour of your family and the clan. Your last name will be stripped from you as well as all of your rights." He finished, silence filling the room. This punishment was rarely used, but only for those who would be a danger to the clan. Exile.

* * *

Over at the hospital an exhausted Tsunade sat at her sturdy oak table reading over the latest reports. The head of D&I came in and bowed to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Twelve infected hospital personal have been quarantined, four of them showing early symptoms. Now half of those people came in direct physical contact with Kakashi, however the rest of them did not. Which means we should assume the worst-case scenario." reported the researcher.

"Which is?" asked the Fifth, dreading the answer.

"The virus may be airborne and persistent."

"So, we have no idea how many people this will ultimately effect." The Hokage said, confirming her worst fears.

"No."

* * *

Silence held its grip in the Inuzuka household; no one dared to speak after hearing the elders threatening exile. Kiba just stood there rooted to the spot, his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts.

_'Exile.'_

A stair creaked bringing the boy out of his thoughts, looking up he saw Naruto standing there nervously playing with the sleeves of a hoody. A small rucksack strapped to one of his shoulders. The elders shot the whiskered teen a sneer; their eyes hardened at his mere presence.

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked the Heir, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"I'm leaving. It's obvious that I'll never be accepted into this clan because of what I carry." he answered not making eye contact with the Chūnin. "If I stay with you, I'll be condemning you to a life of an exile. My life. It'll destroy me to put you through that." he walked past Kiba, his head bowed so he couldn't see him breaking down. Tears trickled down his scarred cheeks.

As he walked past the elders, they smirked victoriously at how they bested the demon. At the sound of the front door opening, Kiba turned and watched the boy stand there for a moment, when suddenly, he was almost knocked flying. A pair of wet, chapped lips connected with his, soft and brief. As quickly as it happened, it was over. As he opened his eyes, he saw the front door close and his mind tried to catch up, everything happened so fast. He subconsciously brought his hand to his mouth where the lingering sensation of the kiss stayed.

"Good riddance." one of the elders said. The male turned to Kiba with an air of triumph around him.

"Excellent, now that _thing_ is out of your life, we can now focus on finding a worthy female to bare your heirs." And with that said the two elders walked off, leaving the main household. A voice caught their attention.

"No." They turned around and looked at the brunette with confusion written across their wrinkled faces.

"What do you mean no?" demanded the women. No one denied the elders!

"As in you're not going to find me a female to bare my children, because I already have someone who means more to me than anything." he stated defiantly looking the two old bags in the eyes. "I will always choose Naruto for my mate; I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."

Neither elder knew what to say or do in response to that. On the other hand, Hana and Tsume stood there smiling. Both knew that Kiba would face exile if it meant that he could spend it with his mate.

"Oh, and furthermore." he said as he walked to the front door, he turned around and had a grin on his face. "You can go fuck yourselves."

Turning around once more, he left the premises not as the Inuzuka heir but just Kiba. Inside the two elders stood there shocked at how the teen talked to them, both red faced with anger, not saying a word they left in a huff. After the sound of the wooden door shutting rang through the air, the remaining Inuzuka's burst out laughing, no longer able to contain it, trying to grab hold of something so they did not fall on the ground.

"Did...Did you see their faces when he told them where to shove it? Ohhh I wish I had a camera." breathed out Hana as she clutched her side.

"Well you're in luck...because I did." Tsume said, showing the vet the camera. Seeing it sent a new wave of laughter through the older sibling, her legs no longer able to keep her off the floor, they gave way, making her land on her side as she laughed. As time passed the laughter died down and they regained their composure, still the odd cackle of laugher made its way through and the two sat there for a while. A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Do you think they will be fine?" voiced the Chūnin, thinking on how this was going to affect her younger brother.

"They are both very capable shinobi; both have friends who love them for who they are. So yes, they will be fine." smiled the Matriarch. She had a sense of pride at how far her pup has grown.

The moment the front door was closed the blond took off, running as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks as a never-ending waterfall. The more his heart ached, the faster he ran, back to his old apartment where he would remain alone.

_'I should have known that no one will ever allow me to have someone to love. They always see the fox, not me.'_

It was not long before he was standing in front of his green door. He took out his key, unlocked the door and walked inside the dark hallway. Discarding the rucksack and his ninja sandals he walked dejectedly to his made bed, flopping down on it and burying his tear stained face into the pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

Kiba was running around the whole of Konoha trying to find his elusive mate, jumping from one rooftop to another as he searched. His mind franticly thought about where his lover could be.

_'Right I've checked: The Ramen stand, The Hokage Monument, the Park near his apartment...Duh I haven't checked his apartment!'_ thought the brunette as he turned himself around and headed for he blonds apartment complex.

_'Now that we are free, we can move into our own place.'_ that simple thought gave Kiba a moral boost. Pushing more chakra into his feet he propelled himself into the night. Only a slight blur could be seen if anyone looked.

Reaching the top of the Jinchūriki's apartment he landed silently making his way to the side where the windows sat. He sneakily peered down and noticed the window was open. In a blink of an eye he was in the blonde’s apartment. A deafening silence pounded in his ears as he reached out using his five senses. The salty smell drifted up to his nose. Following it he saw the outlining shape of a person, taking in a deeper breath he noticed the salty smell of tears and the dominant scent of vanilla and Ramen.

"Naruto? You awake?" He asked.

He reached out with his hand and laid it on the blondes’ shoulders. With a shout of surprise, the boy was roughly swung against the opposing wall, his body pinned to the wall and a sharp kunai pressed against his throat. Cracking his eyes open, dark sapphire ones stared into his chocolate coloured ones. After what seemed like an eternity, the blade was removed, allowing the brunette to breathe steadily.

"What are you doing here Kiba? If the Elders find out, you came here then you'll be made an exile. I do not want that for you, I love you. I couldn't be the reason you lost everything, I couldn't bare it." quietly stated the younger teen, not able to look at the taller boy.

"It doesn't matter because I knew I had to choose, and I chose you. I have no regrets if anything I feel free. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and now I can be with the person I love." smiled Kiba as he wrapped his muscular arms around the blonde’s slender waist. "I was wondering if you would you like to get our own place. Somewhere where we could call home?" he asked tentatively knowing the teen was still mourning Iruka.

"I would like that… Home." He replied, pulling himself into the radiating warmth that was his boyfriend. His mate. "I... I wish Iruka was here." He said.

As the moments silently passed, they stood there holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up and we can see if there's any two cell missions going on. How does that sound?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the spiky locks of sunshine. "Then we can start to save."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes, help yourself to anything to eat or drink." stated the blond ecclesiastically as he ran towards the bathroom.

_'Where does he get all that energy from?'_ the older Chūnin thought as he sat on the single bed. He allowed himself to fall back, his arms folded behind his head. The raw scent of Naruto filled his nostrils, every muscle unwound itself, and a deep sense of calm filled his soul.

"Why are you grinning?"

Slightly opening an eye, he saw a wet Naruto leaning against the doorway, his torso glistening as the light hit the small drops of water. For once the brash Chūnin was speechless, while blood began to swell in his nether region. He was still silent as his mind tried to catch up, but all he could do was stare at the teen in front of him.

Naruto was inwardly smirking at the dangerous effect he has on his mate's mind, storing it all away when it would come in handy.

"Are you gonna say something or just lay here eyeballing me?" he asked pretending to be annoyed at him. Regaining some composure, the brunette got off the bed walking over to him, his animalistic eyes raking over every muscle, every contour. Stopping only inches away his eyes darted up, meeting the bright ocean coloured ones. The longer he stared into them, the more he felt drawn in with the various shades of blues. Subconsciously licking his bottom lip.

"You look...I… Hot." stuttered the brunette with an underlay of huskiness. Noticing the need in the brunette, Naruto leaned in his lip’s millimetres away from the shell of his ear. The ghostly breathing sending shivers down the taller boy's spine.

"You think I’m hot do you? Do you know what makes my body heat up?" sensually asked the shirtless teen. Each question was just above a whisper but with enough need and lust to make the boy lose his already crumbling self-control. "What really makes me hot..." the last bit he whispered into his ear, before pulling away. The once bright ocean blue eyes turned several shades darker.

Kiba just stared at him with a look only a predator gives to its prey. He quickly grabbed the blond and flung him onto the bed, watching him bounce a couple times before joining him.

"Kiba..."

"Please Naruto, I want you. I do not want to fuck you...I want to make love to you. I love you, a…and I want to show you just how much you mean to me." pleaded the older boy, meaning every word. Naruto's eyes softened, slowly Kiba tilted his head down slightly not breaking eye contact, Naruto started to tilt his own head, drawing closer together. Closer and closer they drew until they were centimetres apart. Kiba relished in the smell that the boy gave off: Vanilla and Ramen. Naruto could feel Kiba's breath tickling against his rose lips. Kiba closed the final gap.

The kiss was sweet and soft, both closed their eyes. Kiba's left hand rose, placing it gently on Naruto's cheek, while the other rose and gently rested on the boy's waist. The blonde started to move his lips against Kiba's slowly. The blond gracefully manoeuvred his hands to the back of Kiba's neck.

The Chūnin responded to the kiss, his thumb began to stroke the other Chūnin's cheek. Naruto started to feel his heart swell with all the pent-up emotions and the brunette sensed the boy's emotions, neither could hold on to them anymore. Both teens started to pour all their emotions into the kiss; the brunette brought their heated bodies together.

Every curve of their bodies fitted perfectly. Naruto could feel the heat radiating of his lover, a tongue gently slipped across his lower lip requesting entrance.

The boy gave the wet muscle entrance, feeling it explore his mouth, brushing against his tongue occasionally. When Naruto gave the brunette permission to explore, Kiba could not believe the intense flavours he had access to. A moan escaped the back of his throat; the blonde’s body responded to the moan, and it sent shivers down his spine. The brunette's hands flowed across the blonde’s body memorizing every contour, and every curve of it.

Kiba brushed his tongue against the blonds to get him to dance with his; and Naruto tentatively did so, becoming more confident with each passing second. The blond pushed the Chūnin's back into his own mouth and assaulted the brunette's wet cavern with a vengeance.

It was the blonds turn to moan, running his hands down the other boy's body, feeling everything, he had to offer but never going any further than his waist. The brunette bit his lovers tongue earning him a mewl from deep within the boy’s chest. That single sound sparked something inside of him.

Both broke apart resting their foreheads together, taking deep breaths to slow down their ecstatic heart beats.

"You're wearing far too much Kiba. Strip. Now." huskily commanded Naruto tugging at the offending t-shirt. Chuckling he got off the flushed teen, making sure he was watching him, and he started to do a striptease.

All the younger teen could do was stare and drool, as the t-shirt lifted, the tanned sculpted torso rippled as the piece of clothing was discarded somewhere on the floor. The next piece was his trousers. Smirking, tanned fingers slowly popped the top button, enjoying the pure look of lust etched into the blonds being. Indigo eyes followed his hand movement never blinking, still following his hand it was pointing at him; tell him to come to him. Getting up as if he is on autopilot, in a blink of an eye Naruto was standing in front of him. Their eyes roamed over each other's exposed chests.

The blond grabbed the boys head, their lips meeting again. This time the kiss was not slow; it was fast and passionate, tongues battling each other for dominance, the Chūnin's hands slid down the well-tanned chest, over the well-defined six pack and rested on the waistband of the boy's trousers. Kiba gasped as his solid member was freed from its clothed prison, and at the same time a wet muscle slipped into his moist cavern, incising his tongue to dance with him. Stepping out of the pooled clothing at his feet, without breaking the kiss, Kiba ripped of the flimsy towel barely containing Naruto's own hard on.

Deciding to get on with the show Kiba hoisted the younger teen up, breaking the kiss momentarily. A deep moan erupted from both as their cocks rubbed against each other causing delicious friction. Relishing the feeling, the smaller teen wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist tighter, pulling their heated bodies closer. The whiskered teen's body went rigid when chapped, swollen lips latched onto his neck, biting and sucking, setting a trail of small fires down his bared neck.

"Kiba...please..." breathed out a flushed Naruto, trying to get his mind to form a basic sentence.

"Did you say something Naru?" Kiba asked, smirking as he continued his ministration, deliberately missing the mark on the boy’s pulse point.

"Hmm." was the only answer Naruto could give, biting his lower lip, refraining from screaming out when cool fingers started to tease the tense ring of muscles at his rear, and at the same time having his pulse point being licked lightly.

"I'm sorry baby, did you say something?" Kiba asked, knowing full well his ministrations were having the effect that he wanted. Smirking, he slipped his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, he began to draw his fingers in and out of the warm passage. In and out, again and again, Naruto was meowing at the feeling of his ass being finger fucked, wanting more of the sensation he pushed down on the fingers making them go deeper inside of him. Feeling his fingers being buried to the knuckles, Kiba pulled them out and smacked the blonde’s arse.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Naruto snapped while he rubbed the sore check.

"That was for being inpatient and being a bad boy." retorted Kiba, a sly smirk across his face. Carefully he manoeuvred them to the edge of the bed, making sure Naruto was still latched on, he knelt on the bed before moving towards the pillows. Feeling the softness of the mattress underneath him, Naruto untangled his slender legs from Kiba's waist, and put them on either side of the boys bent legs.

Minutes passed as they stayed like that. Naruto softly cupped Kiba's cheek, caressing it as they stared into each other's eyes. Smiling Kiba leaned into the hand, kissing the palm.

"I love you Naruto. Never forget that." confessed the fanged teen, looking the younger boy in the eye as he said it.

"I love you too." was all that he needed to say, bringing the brunette down for a sweet kiss. A lovers kiss. As the kiss deepened slender legs wrapped themselves around the others waist, moving his hips back slightly so his crown was right at the younger boy's entrance. Slowly Kiba's head slipped in the ring of muscle, earning a groan from both; he steadily he pushed more of himself into the tight heat, until he was fully engulfed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends parted lips.

"Move...Kiba." whispered Naruto nudging his hips back as a sign to get moving. Getting the signal Kiba drew back until only his crown was surrounded by the warm tight muscle, before pushing back in, repeating the movement repeatedly. Small gasps broke free as the hard organ kept stroking Naruto's prostrate with deadly precision.

"Hmm Naru... your so… tight." mumbled Kiba as he started to thrust harder, sucking and biting the other boy’s neck. Pleasure steadily built up for both, moving coordinated with one another. Nails moved up and down the brunette's back, tightening their hold on the boy as he thrust harder and faster. Grunts and groans filled the air with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Ahh, Kiba please...I'm soo close." The gasping blond begged, pulling the other boy down closer. He began to nibble the panting brunette's ear, which he found out was one of his weak spots. "Please."

The plea was breaking the last piece of resolve the older Chūnin had to hold off the warm knot building in the base of his stomach.

_'No, I'm gonna last as long as my Naru does. I'm not gonna have it end so quickly.'_ thought the teen.

"Hold on baby..." He said as he renewed his pace, snapping his hips back and forth. Every snap of his hips struck the blonds abused bundle of nerves head on, causing the boy to scream in pure bliss.

"Yes! Kiba...more...harder. Faster!" shouted Naruto, not wanting to disappoint his mate, Kiba did as he was asked, putting every bit of energy into the final push.

"Naru...I... can’t hold on any longer." the brunette breathed out trying to keep rhythm but was finding it extremely hard as the blonde’s muscles kept clamping down tightly with every thrust. In seconds with a silent shout of pleasure Naruto exploded all over his chest and stomach coating his lovers. When the heat clamped down Kiba shuddered with a howl as he released his seed into his lover. As the last shot left him, he collapsed on top of his panting mate. Minutes passed as they got their breathing under control. Kiba raised up just enough to kiss his lover. The kiss was slow but passionate, putting their hearts and souls into it, pulling apart to breath, resting their foreheads together enjoying the others company.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba." whispered Naruto sleepily, licking the boys cheek affectionately. Smiling Kiba gently rubbed his nose against the others, growling lightly. Watching the younger boy fall asleep, he pulled himself out slowly as to not disturb the sleeping teen. He got himself comfortable on the bed and he felt Naruto snuggle closer to his body. Wrapping an arm around him protectively and pulling the bed sheet over their naked bodies, a smile graced his face as he watched the boy sleep.

_'We can finally start our lives together, with no more pain or suffering.'_ He thought.

Eye lids drooping, the teen fell into a peaceful slumber, looking forward what the new day would bring.

It was mid-morning before the two lovers decided to head towards the mission office, laughing at each other’s jokes, goofing around. As they drew nearer to the mission office Kiba started to notice the strange stares, his ears twitched every time someone whispered his name. Naruto on the other hand did not pay any attention to the villagers, he was simply happy to have Kiba living with him.

_'Finally, the future is looking brighter now I have someone to love.'_ he thought waiting for Hinako to say something, but it never came. Then he remembered what he done; a frown formed.

_'I'm going have to confront her sooner or later...It's not going to be pretty.'_

"Hey Naruto, you there?" asked Kiba while waving his hand in front of the blonds face.

"Hmm, sorry Kiba got lost in my own thoughts. Did you want me for something?" answered the teen sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I did, we're at the mission office." informed the brunette pointing at the building. "If I didn't stop you, you would have continued walking to Kami know where." turning he walked into the building, dragging the embarrassed boy with him.

The mission room was busy for that time of morning a lot of Genin's getting their D-ranks, something both boys are glad they do not have to do anymore, unless they royally piss of the Hokage. Walking through the room's once lively chatter dead in a second flat, all eyes were on them. Naruto fidgeted nervously; their eyes told more than what their faces didn't. Noticing the looks of disgust and curiosity, Kiba moved closer to the younger boy offering some comfort to him.

A pair of smoky brown eyes looked up from his work, surprised to see to see his two friends together after what happened last night. Ino came up to him this morning going on about how Kiba was exiled because he refused to leave Naruto.

_'Man, what a drag'_ thought the lazy Jōnin. He did not care about gossip which spread around the village like wildfire, he knew both well enough that if they had something to tell them then they will.

"Naruto, Kiba." getting the attention of the teens, relief flashed across their uncertain faces walking up to the Nara. Before the boys got to his desk the older teen shot everyone a piercing look saying: 'Don't you have things to do.' kind of look, getting the message the mission room filled with chatter once again.

"What was all that about?" asked a frowning Naruto, looking around the office. The other two brunette's sighed as they both knew what it was all about. Shikamaru shared a silent conversation with Kiba, taking a deep breath Kiba turned to frowning boy and explained to him why everyone was acting the way they were.

"Naruto, do you have any idea why they watched us the way they did?" the whiskered teen shock his head. "It seemed last night after I was exiled the Elders decided to make it know that I was no longer an Inuzuka. Also, they seemed to 'accidentally' let slip that you’re my mate." explained the taller Chūnin watching the various emotions flash across his lovers face. As the information sieved through the blonde’s mind, he looked up, his eyes meeting the hazel ones. Before he could say anything, Kiba raised his hand.

"Don't you dare say anything Naruto, I don't care about those old bags, I chose you and I don't regret it. Not for one moment." stated the older boy with an authoritative tone, daring the blond to argue with him. Naruto turned his head away, folding his arms and pouted, mumbling about insufferable mutts.

Turning back to the lazy Brunette, Kiba smirked while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Remembering why they went there Naruto strolled up to the desk standing next to the tattooed teen.

"Hey Shikamaru, any missions for a two-man cell?" he asked enthusiastically eyeing all the scroll around the Jōnin.

"Troublesome." was all he muttered as he handed them their mission scroll. Catching it effortlessly Naruto untied the document and began to scan its context. Once done he handed it to his partner.

"Where are the files, we're supposed to deliver to the Winds Daimyo?" inquired the blond. Already anticipating the what he was going to say, a sealed scroll laid on the table: Red and Blue ribbons tied the scroll shut.

"Anything else that we need to know before we leave?" probed Kiba, his gut telling him that something was not right.

"There is one more thing, Tsunade-sama asked me to give you this note." handing him a folded piece of paper. The brunette tentatively took the note and proceeded to read it; a slight smirk spread across his face as his he absorbed the text. Curiosity was getting the better of Naruto, so he tried to have a peak at what the note said.

"Kiba what does Baa-chan want?" no longer able to control his curiosity, he tried to grab the piece of paper off his lover with little success. This lasted for a few minutes of Kiba keeping it out of the smaller boys reach, getting fed up with being teased Naruto formed his signature move.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" three identical copies appeared, taking the older boy by surprise. Before he could form even a syllable he was tackled to the floor, two clones securing his legs while the original and the remaining clone grabbed his arms. Struggling against his captors, Kiba twist and turned as much as he could but the blond had him pinned.

"Naruto get off me now!" the brunette growled trying in vain to get out of the pin. "If you don't, you'll regret it big time." Naruto's eyes shone with mischief, a fox grin adding to his gleeful look.

"We could do this the hard way or the easy way, mutt. Your choose." eyeing the struggling teen. "I'm personally hoping you'll choose the hard way. That way I can kick your arse." stated the blond teen as he knelt down and pried the note out of Kiba's clutched hand. Eagerly he unfolded the scrunched-up piece of paper, suddenly it spontaneously caught alight. In seconds, the note turned into ash, leaving a wide eyed, speechless blond. Three puffs of smoke erupted freeing the detained brunette, seeing the boy in shock he got up off the floor while dusting himself down, grabbed Naruto around the waist, half carrying half dragging him out of the office.

Finally, when Naruto snapped out of his shocked state, he turned bright red at how he was getting escorted out of the room. Half of him wanted to stay in the awkward embrace, but the other half wanted to punch the brunette to a pulp for carrying him like he was. The violent side of the whiskered teen prevailed, grabbing the unsuspecting teens arm and launched him over his shoulder sending him onto the floor. In a matter of seconds Kiba's world was turned upside down everything went white as he connected to the floor harshly. Groaning Kiba cracked open an eyelid gazing at the pissed off teen standing menacingly over him.

"Pick me up like that in front of anyone again mutt, I will personally castrate you." threatened the blond, meaning every word. Not even waiting for an answer he walked off, not even giving the floored Chūnin a glance.

"Oww." groaned Kiba as he tried to lift his sore body of the tilled floor. All his muscles screaming for him to stay still. "Why the hell did he do that for?" rubbing his throbbing head. "Man, it's like he turned into a pissed off Sakura." a shudder rippled down his spine, along with some disturbing images of his blond swinging people around by their arms, and then launching them in in any direction.

_'Oh well, best not keep him waiting any longer or I could end up hospitalised.'_ thought the brunette as he steadily got up ignoring the dull ache across his body. Giving the corridor a finale glance, he felt.

Once Naruto left the office, he took off jumping from one roof top to another, his mind swirling with disorganise thoughts, as soon as he grabbed hold of one, six more joined the chaotic whirlpool. An aggravated sign left his rose lips as he moved towards Hokage Monument. Minutes passed by until he reached his favourite spot in the entire village, gazing out onto the world beyond the great walls which protected his home. Sitting on the dusty floor, he crossed his legs in the lotus position, taking deep breaths and then releasing them slowly. This happened a few more times until he went to his mindscape, the sound of dripping water greeted his senses as he became aware of his surroundings. Opening his eyes, he got up and began his journey towards Kyūbi’s cage, anxiety crept in as he drew nearer. Reaching the mouth of the corridor he was hit with a blast of K.I, something he has only experienced once. Naruto collapsed onto his knees gasping for breath, his instincts telling him to flee, but the foulness and the pure terror of it kept him where he was.

" _You dare show yourself Uzumaki?"_ growled a demonic voice, blood red eyes shone through the darkness of the cage. Another flare of K.I added to the already suffocating amount, all the blond could do was to try and breath. _"You thought I would be happy to see you, boy? Did you?"_ One of her tails shot out through the bars and smacked the teen with it launching him clear across the room.

A sickening smack echoed throughout the room, as the dust and broken pipes cleared a small impact craters grew viable. A black shadow fell from the hole plummeting towards the water beneath, red eyes followed the falling object as it collided with the water.

_SPLASH!_

Massive ripples rolled across the water lapping up against the sides of the walls, in seconds the object floated up to the unsettled surface. The crippled form of the blond drifted towards Kyūbi’s cage; a snarl etched across the demons features.

" _You are lucky human that I need you if I want to survive."_ a clawed hand picked up the limp body, bring it up to her eye level. _"Until we meet again."_ with that Naruto was rejected from his mindscape.

All his senses were returning slowly, it was as if all his senses were blocked for all his life. And for the first time everything was opened to him; the light smell of the Cherry Blossom being carried down by a light warm breeze. His hearing seemed to have become more sensitive, the sounds of the forest filled his ears like soft music. Smiling slightly, he tilted his head breathing in deeply, a familiar scent drifted up his nostrils. Each passing second it grew stronger until it completely enveloped him, the warm presence of his lover. Opening his ocean coloured eyes, he was met by deep chocolate coloured once, full of worry.

"Hey." greeted Naruto, stretching all his sore muscles. Breathing out a content sigh as all his muscles and joints popped, peaking at the older boy, he noticed that he still worrying about something.

"Why are you so worried for?" inquired the whiskered teen.

"Why is your nose bleeding for?" pointed out the Kiba, while going through his pocket for a clean tissue. Frowning slightly Naruto brought his hand up to his nose.

"Ouch." as he pulled his hand away from his face. Tentatively he looked down at his hand and sure enough there was the rich ruby blood on his fingers. Flinching when he felt the coarse texture of the tissue wiping up the red liquid. A faint blush spread across his scared cheeks as Kiba cleaned the flushing teen up.

"How did you get a nosebleed?" asked the older Chūnin as he finished of his task. "There." hazel eyes inspected his handy work, feeling pleased with himself. "Your evading my question Naruto." as he searched the boy in front of him.

"I... I err went to talk to Kyūbi." diverting his eyes finding the floor far more interesting than looking his lover in the eye. "And she was...sort of...unhappy to see me."

" _That doesn't even come close how I felt."_ mumbled Hinako even though her host could not hear a word she said, which just pissed her off even more. _"When you put the seal back how it was, I'm going to give you such a tongue lashing."_ every word promising what was threatened.

"Really?" asked Kiba sceptically eyeing the blond. "Why don't go you go back and try to make up with her?" Naruto's face went white as a sheet, pure and utter fear flashed across his stricken face. "I thought so. You really know how to piss people off Naruto." chuckled Kiba walking closer to his lover. Still smiling he lightly kissed the teens cheek before pulling back. "Come on we have a mission to complete." Shaking himself out of his oblivious state the blond run up to him and jumped on him, laughing loudly as Kiba stumbled about trying to find his balance.

"Come on!" shouted Naruto the million watt smile never fading. "To the East gate." pointing in the general direction of their destination. Playing alone with the bubbly Chūnin, he made sure Naruto was secure before dashing off, his merriment merged with Naruto's as they laughed.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the East gate, Akamaru was waiting there patiently, next to the massive Ninken two rucksacks sat. Spotting his best friend Kiba did not watch where he was going, not seeing a random rock in his path. From there it went downhill, the moment he tripped Naruto went flying off him and he tumbled around the floor, kicking up a fair amount of dust. Akamaru rushed up to his companion making sure he was all right, hearing a groan from his master he bounded to where Naruto disappeared.

Shakily Kiba stood up and dusted himself down, glancing around he saw the stone and stared at it wishing it would burst into flames. A bark caught his attention knowing that bark anywhere he rushed off, in seconds he found Akamaru sitting next to a still blond. Anxiously he firmly took the boys shoulder and rolled him over, as he did sparkling sapphire eyes looked up at him along with a huge grin showing his teeth. Seeing he was all right, he held out a hand, taking the outstretched hand Naruto pulled himself up.

"Right, let’s go!" shout Naruto while grabbing his bag and strolled out of the open gate. Kiba looking annoyed grabbed his rucksack and ran to catch up with his teammate.

* * *

Three long days passed as Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru trekked across the endless sea of sand, towards the Daimyo's palace, the bright sun beating down on them. The journey was uneventful for the trio, once in a while a conversation would be engaged other than that, they walked in comfortable silence. Everything was going smoothly before six sand ninjas sprung out off the ground, holding kunai and short swords pointing them threateningly at the trio. The instead movement was registered, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru formed a defensive formation kunai's in hand.

Neither side moved, eyes darting side to side, muscles coiled ready to leap into action. Wisps of sand drifted by, unfazed by the increasing tension. The blazing sun reflected of the highly polished weapons, giving them more of a deadly appearance. Small beads of sweat trickled down the ninjas faces, still no one made a move.

"Stand down, all of you." commanded a voice from behind the group. "They are our allies from Konoha." the tension dropped drastically as the sand nin put away their weapons. "It's good to see you again, Naruto." turning to face the new arrivals. As he did, he was face-to-face with Gaara. Upon seeing his old friend, a wide smile graced his lips, showing his pearly white teeth.

"It's good to see you again Gaara." greeted the blond happily, the smile never fading. The Kazekage extended out a hand, noticing it Naruto slowly took it. The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched upwards as he shook the teens hand. Kiba stood there watching how the two Jinjuriki interacted with each other, a twinge of jealously reared its ugly head.

_'Look how he is with Gaara. He's not like that with me.'_ spat Kiba venomously. His animalistic eyes narrowed at the sand user.

_'Get the fuck away from my Naruto.'_ as though sensing his thoughts, teal coloured eyes meet his. A hairless eyebrow rose ever so slightly, as though taunting him. Noticing who Gaara was looking at, he decided to introduce his lover to him.

"Gaara, this is Kiba." indicating to the brunette. "And Kiba, this is Winds Kazekage Gaara. Well I suppose you already know that see as I've said his name already." stated Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. Both teens looked at each other, neither one showing any signs of greeting. Oblivious to what they were doing, azure eyes scanned the small group accompanying the Kazekage.

Earlier that day team Guy were asked by the red head if they would be travel with him and his escort to Konoha. Guy being Guy jumped at the idea, shouting out 'The flames of Youth will get them there in two days'. The two sane members sweat dropped at the thought of the impossible target, while Lee was joining in (encouraging more like) with their sensei’s mad logic. Having enough Tenten shouted.

"Will you stop shouting about the 'Flames of Youth'! No matter how hard (or stupidly) you push yourselves, it will still take three days!"

"But Tenten, how can you say that?! The Flames of Youth are in all of us and it will push us to do it in two days! Scratch that, one day!" exclaimed the Jōnin excitedly, doing his hero pose. "In one day, we will arrive in Konoha!" after hearing that Lee joined in shouting;

"Hai, Guy sensei!" repeatedly with stars in his eyes. Both Neji and Tenten hung their heads in defeat, with massive sweat marks dropping.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered the Kunoichi, wondering what she did to deserve this. The Hyūga did not say anything, knowing it would not make a difference.

_'I hate you fate.'_

Team Guy left with the Kazekage that morning after his morning meeting. It was a pleasant surprise when they met Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru having a standoff with several sand ninjas.

"What are you doing out here Bushy-brow?" inquired the blond walking up to his comrades. The energetic green spandex Chūnin bounded up to him, skidding to a halt mere centimetres from the younger teen.

"Naruto-kun! It's good to see you my youthful friend." asked Lee while bouncing on his heels like an excited pup. Edging away from the teen Naruto replied nervously.

"It's good to see you too Lee." taking his gaze of Lee for a moment he saw the rest of the team. "Hey Tenten, Neji, how has it been? Brushy-brow sensei."

While Naruto was of reacquainting with his friends, Kiba and Gaara had not moved as they sized each other up. After a few minutes Gaara was the first one to speak.

"Naruto was my first ever friend. He was the one to befriended me regardless of what I was and still am." teal eyes bored into ecru coloured ones. "I hold his friendship in high regards, and _you_ do anything to hurt him, I _swear_ I will not hesitate to crush you with my sand." his icy tone stabbing the brunette with fear and promise. Kiba did not know how to respond to that statement, so he opted to say nothing at all. Seeing that his work was done, he turned to his fellow Jinjuriki.

"Naruto, what brings you three out here?" ending his conversation with Lee, Naruto replied with his normal enthusiasm.

"We're on our way to the Daimyo's palace, to deliver some documents." smiling at the red head.

"Would those documents have red and blue ribbons tying them together would it?" hearing that, Kiba answered.

"Yes, it does. Why do you want to know?" a hint of sarcasm lacing the words. Pale eyes looked at him for a brief pointed look, Naruto noticed the looks they were giving each other. A feeling of annoyance crept in as he watched how hostile Kiba was to Gaara.

_'What the hell is his problem?'_ thought the Chūnin inwardly growling with annoyance. "Why do you want to know Gaara?"

"I requested those papers be delivered to the palace, where I would have been. However, plans have changed as I am now making my way to Konoha." explained the young Kazekage. "If it'll be easier for you then, you can deliver the papers to me when we get there."

"That's an excellent idea Kazekage! The power of youth is indeed with you!" exclaimed Guy, doing his victory pose. A collective sigh greeted that comment, from the sane members of team Guy.

"Kazekage-sama. It is time we continued our journey to Konoha." stated a random sand nin. Without saying another word, the sand delegation and Konoha ninjas fell into formation before heading towards Konoha. Naruto fell into rhythm beside the Kazekage as the ran across the endless sea of sand. Jealousy wormed its way into the brunette's heart. A small voice started to whisper things into his ear.

A gentle breeze blew across the rolling dunes, a shadow rose from the ground. Its blazing green eyes watching the group the disappear into the horizon. Once they were out of sight, it sank back into the ground.

The shadow moved through a wall as if it was made of smoke, stepping out onto a well-lit cobbled hallway. In place of the shadow stood a young man, no more than twenty-five years old. Hair black as the night and emerald coloured eyes. He wore a black travel cape, which concealed the rest of his body. Moving down the corridor his feet emitted no sound, not a single flame flickered when he passed it. To anyone he seemed like a normal person, but to those who see underneath the underneath would notice this fact: He wasn't casting any shadows like a normal person.

Silently he trekked through the building, coming across a handful soldiers and other personnel. Turning down another corridor, he headed towards a large oak door, flanked by two guards. As he approached both snapped to attention before opening the heavy door. Once the doors opened, he passed over the threshold.

The room was a buzz of noise and activity, large maps of the different countries, some with coloured dots and flags on them. In the centre of the room stood a large circular map of the known world. Men and women in different uniforms stood around it pointing to different sections on the map. Taking a deep breath, he walk to a tall slender women, as he drew closer all eyes were on him. When he reached her, he whispered lowly into her ear. A smirk plagued her face.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A soft wind blew gently through the tree, carrying a warm scent of different wildflowers. The scent twisted and twirled around every obstacle in its way. Higher it flew, swirling around a lone figure, ruffling brown spiky hair. Taking a deep breath, relishing the calming smell of the forest, umber eyes steadily opened. It was still a few hours until dawn, his ears twitched at a small sound going from behind him. Instinctively his hand went to the kunai pouch, drawing one out in a fluid motion. Poised in a defensive stance, eyes constantly scanning his surroundings, nose and ears twitching for any indication who it was. A slight hint of ramen and vanilla drifted up his nostrils, smirking as he outed the teen.

"You can come out Naruto. I know your behind that outcrop so show yourself." he stood there waiting for the teen to show himself. But after a minute, nothing happened, so carefully he crept towards the hiding place. Reaching the corner, he jumped out hoping to scare the blond, but all he could find was his jumpsuit jacket.

"You fell into my trap." stated a low voice right behind him. Kiba stilled as he felt the cold edge of a kunai resting against his throat. "And no sudden movements as I don't want to explain to Baa-chan, why you’re dead." instructed the blond smugly, pleased with himself for catching the older boy off guard. Or so he thought.

"I was going to say the same thing, Naru-chan." breathed a deep husky voice, spending pleasurable shivers down the teen’s spine. Smoke exploded in front of the shocked teen, showing it was a Kage Bunshin, before he could react, a pair of teeth latched onto his earlobe. A moan escaped his parted lips, as his lobe was sucked on, while being pulled at the same time. "Are you enjoying that Naru? Hmm." asked Kiba giving the lobe an extra tug for emphasis, making the Chūnin moan louder.

"Stop...Kiba...ahh...stop." doing as he was told; the older teen reluctantly ceased his ministrations. "I'm still pissed off at you." informed the young Chūnin. Barely refraining from pouting, Kiba mumbled.

"I thought you forgave me?"

" _I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just jealous of how both of you interacted with each other." explained the brunette softly. "I should of thought what I was thinking was stupid, but I just let my jealousy take over." nothing was said. "Please Naruto. I don't want to lose you. I love you." neither moved after the declaration. "Please say something. Anything."_

" _What do you expect me to say, Kiba? That everything is fine? How you were acting towards Gaara was acceptable? Someone who has been through the same pain and loneliness as me. And all you did was treat him with hostility?" rhetorically asked the blond a hint of disappointment lacing the words. The brunette's head bowed trying to hide the silent tears, fear clenched at his heart._

_Without another word the whiskered teen walked away, not even glancing behind. The warmth of the teens hand left Naruto feeling cold. It took him every ounce of control not to turn back and embrace the teen._

_Suddenly a warm, hard body collided with him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slender waist, pulling the younger teen into the warmth._

" _Please Naru, you know how much you mean to me. I gave up everything so I could be with you, and I have never regretted my decision, not once. You mean the world to me Naruto, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." the statement seemed to hang in the air._

" _When we get back, your sleeping on the settee, try and get into bed with me and I'll chop your balls off." lightly joked the blond as he wrapped Kiba's arms around him more. A smile crept onto his whiskered face as Kiba chuckled vibrated through him. "I'm serious about you sleeping on the settee, but if you’re a good boy, I might reconsider." playfully commented the blond, the smile turning into a sly smirk. Seeing the smirk on his mates’ face, it sent a shiver the brunette's spine. The one thing he's learnt about the younger teen, is that no one crosses him and gets away scot-free._

"Meh. I might have done, or I might not of have." shrugged the blond half-heartedly. Kiba was about to make a smart-ass remark when the temperature around them dropped drastically. An icy chill slithered down their spines, causing every hair to stand on end. Everything around them was silent, not even the wildlife emitted a noise. An almighty screech pierced the night causing both teens to drop to the floor, trying to shield their ears from the scream. Kiba was rolling around on the floor, his face twisted in pain, his mouth wide open as if a shout of pain were being ripped from him. Naruto was not any different, trying everything to block the sound out but to prevail.

 _'Fuck...my brain feels like it's going to explode.'_ thought the blond, every fibre in his body screaming for him to get away from there. Sounds of toppling trees echoed around them accompanied by another ear-piercing screech filled the night sky. A cry of pure pain flew out of the brunette's mouth as his ear drums vibrated violently, threatening to burst. All he could think was the pain he was in, nothing else mattered.

Azure eyes slowly cracked open, scanning the area for whatever made the god forsaken sound. Shakily Naruto stoop up, his ears ringing from the assault it just received, cobalt eyes landed on a shaking Kiba. Before he could take a single step towards the fallen teen, every hair stood on end when a hot burst of air hit the back of his neck, slowly he turned around. In front of him stood a terrifying looking beast.

It was a winged creature: its hide black as night. Razor sharp talons the size of a short swords occupied both feet. Its long snake like neck, stretched from its scaly body. Soulless eyes focused on its prey, a beak like mouth filled with pointy teeth. (A/N It is like a fell beast from LOTR's trilogy. The difference will come clear in the chapter.)

Naruto stood there rooted to the spot, sapphire eyes widening like saucers. A deep growl rumbled through the beast, within a blink of an eye it lunged forward snapping its mouth ferociously at the teen. The ninja's training kicked in moving himself out of harm’s way, the black beast kept advancing on the blond determined to kill him. No matter where Naruto retreated to, gnashing teeth were not far behind.

Naruto kept jumping and dodging the large enemy, not knowing what the beast was or how to destroy it. No matter how many time he tried to lose it, it tracked him down in seconds.

 _'There's no doubt it's smart. But how can I kill it?!'_ hastily thought the blond as he yet again dodged the winded demon. Making a sharp turn, he dived into an opening, hoping that he could shake off his pursuer. Silence fell on the blond as he breathed out a sigh of relief, his heart pounding against his chest.

"That was too close." muttered the whiskered teen, leaning against the cold stone wall. Something caught the corner of his eye, turning in time to see the fell beast slam itself against the ragged stone surrounding the opening. The stone began to creak and grumble under the weight of the reptile, with one more slam, the rock grumbled and cracked as it broke away making the opening bigger. Naruto moved out of the falling rubble, hands instinctively covering his head. A massive dust cloud encompassed everything, making visibility extremely poor. A silhouette formed in the dust cloud; a deep breath could be heard before a stream of fire blasted through the cloud. Seeing the fire streaking towards him, Naruto scrambled into a crack narrowly making it. His tanned skin began to redden and, in some cases, blistered from the sheer heat of the flames.

 _'What the hell? I didn't see that happening.'_ his mind racing to find a way out of the tight spot. Glancing over he saw an opening on the opposite side, the only problem was the fire breathing beast, hell bent on killing him. Ignoring the pain from the burns, he drew two shuriken out of his pouch, and waited. As soon as the fire stopped, he sprang out and darted towards the opening, everything seemed to slow down. The rhythmic thumping of his heart, the pounding of his feet hitting the floor. Twisting his body to face the deadly enemy, for a split second, azure eyes met coal coloured ones. Upon making eye contact, the beast brought its head back at an angle, ready to launch more fire. As it unleashed the flames, Naruto flicked the shuriken at its head hoping to get its eyes. A shriek of pain emanated from the fell beast, giving the Chūnin the time he needed to escape.

A shriek of pain emanated from the beast’s mouth, as the two shuriken hit its head. Two long gashes ran parallel along the side of its face. One running right through its left eye, blood slowly dripping from the wound. Recovering from the few minutes of pain, a furious scream ripped through the mountain. Turning its snake like head towards the opening which the blond fled through, black eyes narrowed, with a final roar it chased after him.

Feet pounding against the uneven surface beneath them, short steady breaths passed chapped lips, spiky sun kissed hair moving around haphazardly. All five senses were on high alert as the Chūnin navigated the endless tunnels and openings within the mountain. An unholy scream echoed violently off the ragged surfaces, followed by an angry roar. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, sapphire eyes scanning for any sign of the attacker. As he watched his back, his boots caught the edge of a slab of stone protruding from the floor. Tripping over it he stumbled onto the floor.

"Kuso!" exclaimed the teen, as he sat himself up. "Why does this always happen to me?" he mumbled out loud as he checked himself over. Wincing slightly as he moved his right shoulder, but all in all nothing major, just the odd cuts and scrapes. "Why does Kami hate me soo much? And where is that mutt when I need him?" leaning his head back, a tired sigh passed his lips. Silence passed as he calmed his racing heart and enjoying the general peace and quiet. A small noise caught his attention, stealthily he drew out a kunai, then flung it at the sound. Cracking an eye open he saw across from him, a small, brown mouse. Small beady eyes stared at him, its nose twitching side to side. A massive sweat mark dropped down the side of head. "You got to be kidding, all that noise for a mouse..." As if Kami herself was tormenting the poor teen, the mouse snapped its head to the side staring at something. A sinking feeling entered the teens stomach, turning his head to face the same direction of the mouse. Cobalt eyes grew wider with each passing second, no more than ten meters away stood the black reptile. Shooting a quick look at the mouse, as quietly as he could he got to his feet, stealthily moving along the wall. Fight or flight instincts finally took hold of the rodent, with a squeak it scurried along the floor.

 _'W-h-y me?'_ mentally cried Naruto, wanting nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A jet of fire streaked towards him, without thinking he shot down the path, running away from the stream of fire as if it were a rampaging mob of towel clad women. Nearing the end of that path, was two options; Turn left or right. After a quick mental debate, he decided left, digging his heels into the floor, skidding to a full stop. Stopping only a few centimetres away from the opposite wall, then shooting down his chosen route.

It did not take long for him to realise that it was a dead end.

"Oh, for fuck sake?!" moaned the teen kicking the stone wall. Turning swiftly around to head back but paused when his only exit was blocked. Drawing a kunai from its pouch, Naruto stood there facing his enemy. Cool night air whipped around the standoff.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" three identical copies appeared alongside, each in different stances. "Let’s go!" all four charged at the creature, hurling shuriken and kunai. Each weapon hitting its mark, causing the beast to howl in pain. Snarling angerly, the winged beast lashed out violently, charging at the clones, shooting fire at all of them. As they weaved in and out of each other, the rocky floor glowed red from the missed shots, shuriken and kunai laid scattered all other the place some embedded in the walls or the floor. Swishing of the tail, snapping on the fanged beak, the shouts of pain, the whistling of shuriken through the air filled the opening as the five battled it out.

One by one, the copies began to disappear, not before weakening their enemy. As soon as the last clone disappeared, Naruto found himself winded from being whack by the tail.

"Ow" moaned out the Chūnin as he skidded across the floor. The sound of heavy footsteps drew closer, regaining his senses, danger clenched at his heart telling him to move _now_. Hastily he scrambled to get to his feet tripping over his own feet in the process. The heavy footsteps got quicker and in a blink of an eye, they were right on top of him. A scaly head knocked him over, as he hit the ground, he managed to turn himself around before being pinned to the ground by its huge talons. No matter the amount of struggling he tried, his prison tightened to the point where he felt like he was going to burst.

 _'I refuse to let this over-size lizard get one over Uzumaki Naruto!'_ fresh determination flooded his body, sapphire eyes scanned the area for anything to help in his escape. Azure eyes looked up and saw the star filled night sky, something cold rested against his hand. Feeling it, he realised it was one of his many scattered kunai. Discreetly he tightened his rough hands around the broken weapon and plunged the broken blade in the side of its foot repeatedly. Howls of pain came from the beast as it relinquished its iron grip on its prey, taking his chance Naruto ran towards the nearest rock face, focusing chakra to his feet and began sprinting up the mountain side. Recovering from the surprise assault, phantom eyes locked onto the fleeing teen. One wing after another were stretched out, ignoring the shooting pain, it flapped its mighty wings. Higher it went, eyes transfixed on the sprinting teen, anticipating where the blond will go, breathing in deeply. The fire inside its body raged as two fire balls streaked towards the mountain face.

_Boom...Boom_

Chunks of debris sprayed everywhere, chucking up a lot of dust obscuring the impact areas. A shadow leaped out of the dust cloud continuing up the mountain. Having enough, the fell beast dived for the teen, bringing its wings tightly against its body. Higher the teen ran, only focused on getting away from the beast, muscles being pushed to their max, chakra rushing through his body.

Time ceased to exist, the constant threat of death hanged around him, like the stench of rotting flesh.

* * *

Hazel eyes slowly opened, ears ringing, his head felt as though it was being split into two. Wincing as he tried to move, everything seemed numb. Biting his lip, he pushed himself to get up, everything protesting the movement. Copper liquid slowly slid down his tattooed cheek, its stomach ranching smell and taste assaulted the brunette’s scenes. Using the wall as a makeshift crutch, he looked for his mate. All which was there was his orange and black jacket, laying scrunched up where he left it.

"Naruto?!" called out the Chūnin frantically looking for the blond. A soft breeze lazily drifted around him, many different scents filled his nostrils, some foreign, others familiar. Trusting his nose, Kiba followed the scent like a blood hound hunting for a lone fox. As he moved around the mountain, Naruto's scent was mixing with an unknown one. The further he went the stronger the two mixed together as though they were one. A faint coppery smell reached his nostrils, his heart sank when he recognised the smell.

_'Naruto?!'_

Blood pumped loudly in his ears as he ran towards the smell, feet pounding the uneven floor. Coming to an abrupt halt right in front of a newly formed battlefield. Large chunks of stone spewed everywhere; splatters of blood painted on one side of the wall. Drawing out a kunai, Kiba stepped cautiously, sniffing and listening for the enemy or his blond. Further in he searched, ecru eyes spotted a patch of scorched stone, still glowing from the heat. Distant explosions echoed around him, looking up he saw two small clouds of smoke. Without a second though he ran towards the smoke, one thing was on his mind.

_'Please be safe Naruto.'_

* * *

Diving towards its target the reptile fired a fireball straight in front of the blond. Hearing the roar of fire streaking towards him, Naruto dug his heels into the surface, but it was too late, the impact force of the shot caused him to lose his footing.

It is the strangest sensation to fall, how helpless you feel when you are not in control. Rushing sound of the wind filled the blonde’s ears as he plummeted hundreds of feet. Above him was the fell beast diving towards him. Thinking quickly, he gathered enough chakra to create a single clone. Once the clone was created, he used it to launch himself towards the alp. Time seemed to slow down as he pushed himself off the clone, the winged beast took out the clone in one swell swoop. Gripping hold of a ridge, Naruto heaved himself onto the ledge. Once over the edge, Chūnin collapsed onto the floor, kicking up a lot of dust. Breathing heavily, sweat running down his whiskered cheeks, dripping onto the floor.

_Thud…Thud…Thud…Thud…_

"Ohhh" half laughed, half cried the teen. "Why can’t you leave me alone?" reluctantly he dragged himself to the edge and peered over. Below him, climbing up the mountain face was the ever-persistent demon. Its claws digging into the stone face, pulling itself up. Slipping every so often but it persisted.

Kiba stood at the base of the towering alp, eyes searching for any sign of sun kissed hair. Finding nothing despair started to eat away at him.

" _He's never coming back. He's dead."_ whispered the small voice in the back of his mind.

"NARUTO!" bellowed the teen, refusing to even think of such a thing. Still he scanned the area around him, as his voice echoed throughout the place. The one thing he knew about his blond that Naruto would fight a hundred men and still give some.

Watching as the beast climbed it stopped suddenly and looked down, following its gaze he saw what caught the over-sized lizards’ attention. Kiba. The blonds heart thumped against his ribcage; an icy shiver ran down his spine when soulless eyes met sapphire ones. The look in its eyes unnerved the blond it knew who the brunette was, Naruto's heart dropped when the reptile let go of the mountainside and plummeted towards the unsuspecting brunette.

"KIBA!" Hearing his name being shouted, the brunette looked up, hazel eyes widened in horror. A black beast was plummeting towards him, never has encountered an animal like the one coming straight for him.

Without a second thought, Naruto jumped off the ridge, free-falling towards the ground. The wind rushing passed his ears, blood and chakra fuelling his body, adrenaline flooding his system. Bringing his arms and legs tightly to his body, as he picked up more speed, drawing ever closer to the enemy.

Closer the ground grew, the pair plummeted to the bottom. Drawing closer to the beast, Naruto reached out and latched onto on of its small fins running down its back. Feeling one of its fins being held onto, the demon started to roll in mid-air, trying to throw the teen off, but Naruto held on tighter. As the reptile span, the fin started to slip beneath the blondes’ fingers.

 _'I'm not going to let you kill Kiba. If I'm going to hell your coming with me!'_ with his spare hand, he drew his short sword from its scabbard and plunged it deeply into the beasts’ side. A screech of pain assaulted his ears, as its massive wings snapped open. The sudden movement made Naruto lose his grip on the fin sending him sliding down the beast back. Out of pure instinct he frantically tried to grab hold of something. Slender fingers gripped hold of the wing joint, digging sharp nails into the joint. Looking over at the rapidly approaching ground he knew he had to do something, determined to end this, he hauled himself on top the beast back. Resting on its back between its long snake like neck and body, he hacked at the beast neck repeatedly no matter how much the falling beast cried in pain. Blood flowed out of the multiple wounds, with one final chop, its neck was severed from the body.

Ecru eyes watched as Naruto continuously plunged his weapon into its neck, the screams of pain filling the night. The god forsaken sound was silenced when its neck was violently separated from the rest of the body. Animalistic eyes watched it fall, twisting and turning as it fell, a sense of satisfaction filled the teen. Turning in time to watch the rest of the beast and his lover crash into the ground with an almighty thud.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba as he ran over to the crash site. The stench of blood made it impossible to find the blond through smell. Movement caught his eye, readying his kunai for anything.

"Kiba?" asked a heavily panting blond, blood splattered all over him. Putting the kunai away, Kiba rushed to the boy enveloping him in a tight embrace, before checking the blond for injuries. A small smile graced the whiskered teens lips at the affection his lover was showing. Satisfied that there were no major injuries, he cupped the teens cheeks and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss.

An undignified squeak escaped as chapped lips met his, a warm feeling filled his slightly numb body. Melting into the kiss, lips moving against each other in perfect unison. As quickly as it started it stop. Azure eyes met hazel ones.

"Don't you dare do something like that again Uzumaki or you'll be sleeping on the sofa." half-heartedly joked the brunette. Naruto chuckled lightly at the threat, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder. The moment was shattered when a screech met their ears, both heads snapped in the direction of the scream.

"We have to get back to camp!" urgently stated the blond before he could go a warm hand gripped his arm stopping him from going. Looking at the other Chūnin with confusion written across his face. Recognise the look, Kiba elaborated.

"I know we do but are you able to help take down another one of those things?" pointing to the headless beast.

"Who do you think I am?" stated the blond. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage Dattebayo!" exclaimed the teen excitedly, punching his fist in the air. With that both headed towards the camp, both with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

A cold wind picked up, flowing through the now deserted mountainside. A small mouse scurried across the floor towards the downed animal. Stopping every so often, sniffing to make sure there was no predators around, it continued until it was right in front of the motionless body. Just as it was about to climb on it, it twitched sending the mouse running. Steam rose from the wound where the neck should be...

* * *

Heavy breathing, rushing of blood, pounding of feet against tree branches, two Konoha Chūnin raced towards the campsite. Sounds of a battle grew steadily louder as they drew closer. Anxiety settled within the blonde's heart, even though he knew it was not necessary as his comrades were more than able to look out for themselves, but still he worried.

 _'What am I thinking?!'_ he mentally berated himself _'There's no way that Bushy-brow Sensei would see this as anything than a crazy workout for his team. Not to mention that Gaara would protect them with all his strength.'_ a half smile graced the teen's lips as reassurance strengthened his belief.

Taking a quick glance at the whiskered boy, Kiba noticed the smile, raising an eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Wha..." before Naruto could finish the question, a lone kunai whizzed past. Both pairs of eyes watched as it streaked past their faces. Their eyes widening like saucers when they spotted a sizzling explosive tag attached to the end of it. Without a second thought, Kiba tackled Naruto shielding the boy from the impending explosion.

_Boom_

A mass of tangled smoking limbs was launched several meters from their previous location. Demolished branches lined their path, as they tumbled to the forest floor. Tighter the limbs wrapped around each other, trying to protect the other from further harm. Hitting the floor with such force broke them apart. Each teen bouncing off the ground, before coming to an ungraceful stop. A lot of dirt was kicked up from the abrupt landing, temporary obscuring them from view. Neither one moved, as the fighting echoed all around them.

A groan escaped the brunette's lips, as he tried to move his aching body, joints protesting furiously. As he turned himself around, a massive jolt of pain shot up his sides causing him to bite down onto his chapped lips to stifle the shout. Again, he tried, but this time slowly as he laid flat on his back. As carefully as he could, Kiba unzipped his dirt covered jacket allowing him a better view of his torso. Underneath his meshed shirt, glared an angry bruise running down the entire length of his right-hand side. Tentatively, Kiba ran his fingers along the bruise, his fingers gliding over every inch of it. The brunette's breathing hitched as his fingers came over his ribs.

 _'One…Two…Three...Four...ouch!'_ a hiss of pain escaped the injured Chūnin. Pressing firmly on the sore rib.

"Ahh...fuck!" exclaimed the teen. "Wrong move. Kami that bloody hurts." dropping his head onto the upturned floor, his sensitive ears picked up soft rustling leaves. As discreetly as possible, he laced his fingers around the cold handle of his kunai. Closer the sound came; still he lay there, controlling every muscle. Three armoured soldiers came through the bushes, swords in hand.

"Search the area." commanded the fourth soldier, walking in front of the small group. "Find the Kyūbi’s' host and his mate, then bring them to me alive." Doing as they were told, they split up scouring the area for the teens. Fear seeped into the brunette's heart, blood pounding in his ears, his mind racing. Every scenario that went through his mind resulted in the same thing repeatedly.

"I've found him!" shouted a female voice. Kiba snapped out of his thoughts when he was violently hurled onto his feet. Every muscle screamed at being moved so forcefully, a small trail of blood snaked down his chin, as he bit down on his lip to stifle the shout of pain. Gloved hands grabbed his limbs tightly while dragging him towards the other soldier. Once he was brought before the armoured man, he was thrown abruptly back onto the cold floor. A humourless laugh filled the teens ears as he laid there. A threatening growl resonated within the injured ninja throat; it was met with choruses of laughter.

"My, my, my. The mutt is growling at me. Ohhh is it because I've hurt your pride?" rhetorically asked the commander, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Your people were nothing but a bunch of inbreed dog lovers." crouching down, millimetres away from the teens ear, he whispered.

"I'm going to take great pride in killing every single member of your deceased clan. I'm going to make you watch as I slit their throats. One. By. One. Just like how I did with your ancestors." Kiba could practically hear the twisted glee in his voice as he spoke. Anger flooded his body at the mental picture which was conjured into his mind. Without a second thought he went to grab a kunai from his leg pouch. Before he could even open the pouch, a heavy boot slammed down on his hand crushing it under the heavy weight.

"Now, now, now. We can't have any of that now, can we?" asked the officer, while holding the tip of his sword against Kiba’s throat. "Have you located the other boy?"

"Do you mean me?!" snapping his head towards the voice, soulless eyes narrowing dangerously as they focused on the blond in front of them. Standing several feet away from them stood a smiling Naruto, mud all over his clothes, including his face.

"So, you must be Uzumaki Naruto?" inquired the demon, sizing the teen up. "My Master mentioned you're the host to the Great Kyūbi No Yōko." A cheeky chuckle escaped the blond as he stood there smiling like an idiot. "Get him."

With that, both sides sprang into action. In seconds ten Kage buns appeared around the teen, each drawing a weapon of their chose. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of metal clashing against each other. The enemy was outnumbered two-to-one, but that did not faze them as they fought just as skilfully as a ninja.

While his clones were engaging the enemy, Naruto reached his mate carefully rolling onto his back. Worry shone in this sapphire eyes as he looked over his lover. "Kiba?" it came out barely above a whisper.

"Naru?" pained filled eyes met glistening azure ones. Before the boy could even answer, a black wolf tackled the blond, as it passed over Kiba, the smell of rotten flesh evaded his nostrils causing him to gag violently.

Hitting the floor hard, Naruto's training kicked in, using the momentum he used it to flip himself onto his feet skidding to a halt. The black beast lunged at him, mouth open, razor sharp teeth bared. Reacting in time, Naruto jumped out of its way, drawing a kunai from his sleeve. Three clones came into existence alongside the original, kunai in hand. Howling the unholy demon ran towards the clones, unfazed at how outnumbered it was. Deciding to end it as quickly as possible, all four of them ran at the canine. As they met in the middle four kunai plunged deeply within the beast hitting all its vital spots. Yelping out in agony, the beast succumbed to its injuries, dropping onto the cool floor. Watching as the wolf fell to the floor, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _'One down, three more to go.'_ he thought as he looked at the separate fights happening around him. The clones were down to less than half their original fighting strength, and the soldiers only lost one person. "Help the others while I'll deal with Kiba." instructed the teen.

"Right you are boss." mock saluted the clones, before rushing of to aid their doubles. Taking one last look at the still corpse, Naruto ran back towards Kiba. A small noise caught the teens attention, bringing himself to an abrupt halt, he turned and faced the noise. Azure eyes fixed themselves onto the limp corpse, carefully he approached the dead beast. Closer he stepped, senses on high alert, kunai in hand. Stopping a few feet away from the limp animal, ears twitching, eyes scanning for any abnormal behaviour. Nothing jumped out at the teen as he observed the body, it was just acting like an ordinary dead body. Doing nothing.

 _'Must have been my imagination...'_ re-pocketing his weapon, with that he turned around and went to get Kiba out of here. Soulless eyes shot open, narrowing onto the retreating teen. Without a second thought it pounced at the teen, claws and teeth bare, ready to latch onto its unexpecting prey.

* * *

All around the brunette, the sounds of battle raged on. Metal clashing against metal, war cries filling the early morning sky. Staring up at the forest canopy, the tattooed teen was lost in his own thoughts.

 _'Am I really that useless? Am I really that much of a failure as a ninja?'_ his mind wandered to Naruto. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about him. Turning his head, he located the boy walking back towards him, the smile grew as the teen got closer. The smile disappeared as the teen watch the embedded kunai being pushed out of the wounds of the animal. As the last one fell, it jumped at the blond, teeth and claws bared, ready to latch onto the younger boy.

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" bellowed Kiba, but it was too late. He watched as the animal latched onto its' prey. Its mouth biting down hard where his slender neck met his shoulders. A shout of pain and surprise escaped the blond as he was forced to the ground by the weight of the wolf. The warm feeling of blood trickled down his back, while being absorbed by his black t-shirt.

 _'Kyūbi...please help me...'_ pleaded the young Jinchūriki, as he felt his body grow numb. His vision began to be distorted, he watched as Kiba tried to get up. Fear present in his eyes as he watched his lover’s life slowly slip away.

_'Please...'_

Determination was the only thing keeping Kiba from giving into despair, as he helplessly watched Naruto's body go limp. Grabbing three kunai from their pouch, taking careful aim, he launched them at the black beast. A growl of irritation rose out of the beast, relinquishing its hold on the pale teen, turning its head towards Kiba. Snarling viciously at the ninja, its blood-soaked teeth exposed threateningly. Shakily Kiba got to his feet, cradling his aching chest. Shuffling his feet, he got himself into a fighting stance.

 _'I was too weak to save the person I love...The best thing I could do is die with the little honour I have. At least I know I went down without a fight.'_ thought the teen as he drew his Tantō. Pounding of heavy feet came hurtling towards him, breathing in as deeply as he could, he took the first step forward. Each passing step, they got faster and faster until he was sprinting towards his opponent, sword poses, ready to strike. Just as the two were about to clash, an orange and green blur collided with the wolf, sending it crashing into the surrounding forest. Slamming his heels into the floor, coming to a full stop. Balancing on one leg, stood Lee. Tilting his head, he looked at Kiba with a wide smile.

"Greetings my youthful friend." a sweat mark ran down the brunette's head. "It seems a new enemy has arisen. Finally, a challenge for the flames of youth!" exclaimed the spandex ninja, giving the younger teen a thumbs up.

"Right you are my young student!" praised Guy as he walked over to the teens. "The enemy who attacked us at the camp were worthy opponents." boasted the green beast.

"Hai, Guy Sensei."

"Lee."

"Will you two cut it out!" shouted over Tenten. "This isn't the time for that." both student and teacher turned their attention onto the Kunoichi. A blush swept across her scrapped cheeks, at the sudden attention from her teammate and sensei.

"Tenten is right. There is a time and a place for everything. And now isn't the time for you to be shouting about 'Flames of Youth'." stated Neji, standing beside his female teammate. "We have bigger things to worry about." lavender eyes fell onto Kiba. "Where's Naruto?"

As though a ton of bricks dropped into his stomach, Kiba pushed aside the two spandex wearing ninjas and ran to the still blond.

"No, no, no, no." dropping to his knees, his fear filled eyes franticly darting about the blonde’s bloody clothes. Turning over the limb body, he unzipped the jumpsuit, here his eyes widened at the puncher marks decorating the teens neck and collar bone. Ignoring the nauseating smell of the blood, Kiba rested an ear above the teens heart. Silence followed, something warm slide down his tattooed cheeks, still hoping that there is life in the limp boy. "Please."

_Duh-duh........duh-duh........_

At first, he thought it was his imagination, then again. Ever so faintly, as though part of the background noise. A weak, but still beating heart. Kiba's own heart soared at the quiet heartbeat.

"Someone get me a medic!" ordered the brunette as he held the boy in his arms as if he will disappear. "Hold on Naruto, please just hold..." before he could even finish his sentence, an ear-piercing screech ripped through the night sky. Hands flew up to cover the oversensitive ears, his ear drums vibrating violently at the unholy sound. The sound of toppling trees echoed around them accompanied by another ear-piercing screech. Turning in the direction of the toppling trees, khaki coloured eyes widened. There, standing among the devastated trees, stood a two headed winged beast. Eyes narrowed as he observed the reptile, there were wounds all over its scaly body. Wounds, which were like those made by...

 _'Impossible! It cannot be the same one?! But Naruto hacked off its head, I saw it with my own eyes! How can it grow it back, but this time with two!'_ to say that Kiba was confused and shocked would be an understatement. Never in his ninja career has he faced an adversary as powerful as the one standing opposite him. Sakon and Ukon had been a real challenge, but compared to the fell beast, it seemed like child’s play.

"KIBA WATCH OUT!" shouted Tenten, as two jets of fire came towards him. His mind going blank, as he sat there watching the roaring flames head straight for them. A wall of sand blocked the incoming attack. Upon seeing the barrier, Kiba snapped back into reality.

Akamaru went bounding towards his master, effortlessly dodging the remaining enemy soldiers, who were still engaged with the blonde’s clones. Arriving next to the pair, he rubbed his head affectionately against the brunette's.

"I'm ok buddy, give me a hand with Naruto." not needing to wait for an answer, Akamaru crouched down, so his companion could place the injured ninja on his back. Once the teen was secure, he carefully but steadily took the teen from further danger. Two sand ninja joined Kiba, one of them rested their hands on his torso. A warm feeling began to spread along his right-hand side.

"I have basic understanding of medical ninjutsu, so I'll do what I can." Kiba started to move away, but a firm hand stopped. "Your comrade is getting healed as we speak." relaxing, he allowed the ninja to heal him. A howl echoed through the forest, followed by an unholy scream. Kiba's stomach dropped at the sound.

 _'There can't be...'_ looking at the others, they too recognised the sound.

"Kiba. You, Neji and a youthful sand nin will go and rescue Naruto and your Ninken. While the rest of us deal with the rest of them." commanded Konoha's Green Beast. Not waiting for further instructions, the trio leapt into the thick forest canopy, sprinting in the direction of their objective.

* * *

"Byakugan!" exclaimed Neji, using his Kekkei Genkai in search of the cornered pair.

"Have you located them yet?" asked the anxious brunette, his nose twitching side-to-side sniffing the forest air.

"I found them. They're three hundred meters due east." informed the Jōnin. "But we must hurry, Akamaru won't last much longer." hearing that remark, Kiba held his tongue.

_'Hold on a bit longer Akamaru. I'm coming buddy.'_

Trees blurred past the three-man cell, as they raced against time, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Kuso." mumbled Neji, gaining the attention of the other two.

"What is it?" inquired the sand ninja, hand resting against his kunai pouch.

"There's at least twenty plus enemy troops, between us and Akamaru. Also, there’s four large beasts carrying two cylindrical tubes each." informed the Jōnin, his mind running through different scenarios.

"We have only two options." stated the sand nin. "We could either; Fight our way through them, and hope that we reach your companions in time. Or, we could go around them." time rapidly decreased as they got nearer.

* * *

Rattling of armour, the muffled stomps of the four-legged beast moving into position. A sole person stood in the middle of it all, merely observing the deployment. Two soldiers ran up to the observer, stopping a respectable distance away and saluted.

"Everything is ready for the incoming ninja, sir." informed one of the men. "What are your orders?" finally, turning his attention to the two men.

"Open fire." saluting, they spun on their heels and ran to their stations. Reaching their stations, the order was given.

"Open Fire!" hearing the order, all four giant beast crouched down on their muscled hind legs. When they were at the necessary angle, they opened fire. One after the other, small projectiles streaked into the air. After a few seconds of flight, they began to arch downwards towards the forest canopy.

_BOOM...BOOM...BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

* * *

" _We have only two options." stated the sand nin. "We could either; Fight our way through them, and hope that we reach your companions in time. Or, we could go around them." time rapidly decreased as they got nearer._

Sensitive ears twitched upwards as the raced towards the enemy. A frown etched itself on the tattooed teens face.

 _'What on earth is that sound?'_ rhetorically thought the boy. _'It almost sounds like a... fireworks!?'_ Ecru coloured eyes shot skywards, hoping to see the fireworks. Spotting them easily against the night sky. His frown deepened as he watches them arc downwards, towards the treetops. Lavender eyes widened.

"Incoming!"

_BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...BOOM_

Upon connecting with the ancient trees, the missiles exploded with a fury of fire and devastation. Desecrating trees with easy, the raging fire burnt the undergrowth to cinders, sparing nothing. Animals fled their homes, some out running the devastation, others were not so lucky. Amongst the unrelenting destruction, stood a small sanctuary, protecting three shinobi. The barrier stood strongly against the onslaught, mighty trees breaking apart, their burning branches falling from above. More missiles came, passing through the now destroyed forest canopy. Hitting the charred floor, the ground exploded, chucking up a lot of soil.

Standing behind the barrier, three allies looked out onto the disaster unfolding before them. Red and orange flames, engulfing everything it touches. Showing no mercy, to whatever it consumes. The floor beneath their feet shocked violently as it was hit continuously by the projectiles. For ten whole minutes the floor shock against the unrelenting assault, all the trio could do was watch the area around them burn.

The last round of rockets was launched into the air, bringing the camp into silence. The armoured cladded troops standing by for further orders. With a single hand sign, the troops made their way into the inferno in search of the ninja's remains. Spreading out they combed the area, hearing and smelling diminished due to the damage cause by the bombardment.

"I'm going to collapse the barrier, so be ready to move." informed the older shinobi performing a hand sign, the barrier phased out. The moment the protection was gone, they were hit by the residual heat radiating off the smouldering remains of the surrounding forest. Moving swiftly through the fire and ash, exposed flesh started to burn. Senses pushed to their limits, ears, noses and eyes taking in every small detail of their surroundings.

"Kill them!" springing out of the surrounding flames, the enemy soldiers ambushed the unsuspecting ninja. Fighting soon pursued, as both sides clashed. There was the dull sound of metal striking metal, as two sides fought. Neji took on three armoured clad warriors, activating his Byakugan, he attacked. Moving as though he was a river, he strikes hard and fast, evading their attacks with ease. As the fighting continued, white specks appeared within the Jōnin's vision. Spinning on his heel, ready to go through the next set of moves, a massive burning bush passed through his field of vision. Everything went white, a quick shock of pain shot from his right temple, causing him to falter. Noticing the brief window of opportunity, all three assailants attacked, punching the teen into the ash covered ground.

Kunai in hand, Kiba skilfully took down his first opponent down with a swift downwards slash. Another soldier took her comrades place, raising her blade to meet his kunai. Sparks flew as the metal clashed against each other. They danced around each other with elegance of professional dancers. With each move their weapons clashed, neither one gaining the upper hand. In strength they were match, but in experience, Kiba lacked. The dual went on for minutes, clouds of soot and ash formed as the two fought. As the pair crossed blades, a nearby Burning tree started to creak and groan under its own wait. Cracks started to appear all over the blackened surface of the scorched wood. With each passing second, the cracks turned into long, deep, fissures running the length and breath.

_CRACK...THUMB_

With a final groan, the burning tree began to topple, destroying anything in its path. Two blades clashed together; sparks flew as the metal grinded against the other. A sadistic smile etched onto the woman’s face.

"Not bad swordsmanship, for a inbreed mutt." her smirk widened in glee at the retorted growl resonating from the teen. At the same time a growing shadow appeared over them, snapping their heads towards the shadow. Crashing towards them was the burning tree, pushing against the locked blades the pair evaded the falling tree with easy. A large cloud of ash got chucked into the air, deducing visibility. Inhaling the soot and ash, Kiba began to cough violently. The more he coughed, the more he inhaled. Each cough irritated his throat, as though something was clawing its way out of his body.

Steady footsteps drew ever closer to the spluttering teen, blade posed.

"We were ordered not to kill you, but I'm going to take great pleasure in doing so. My master will reward for killing her greatest enemy's lover." confidently stated the warrior, as she raised her blade above the incapacitated teen.

_Shwwwsh_

Unforgiving eyes widened at the feeling of something cold settling within her chest. Looking down, she noticed a blacken hand holding the hilt of a kunai blade.

"Not unless I kill you first." hoarsely replied the brunette, forcing the weapon in deeper. "Kill or be killed, and you blew your chance." letting go off the handle, he watched his opponent stagger for a few seconds, before collapsing to the floor. A relieved sigh escaped his cracked lips, as he knelt on the cremated ground, he gazed over the surrounding forest. Nothing was spared, not a single bit of green in site. Habitats of animals which have called this place home for generations, gone, forever lost.

 _'But, one good thing will come out from this. New life will breath and grow, in time, animals will come back to make new homes.'_ A small butterfly fluttered pass him, landing graciously on his arm. Blowing gently, the insect took off, flying up towards the early morning sky.

"You know you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings." stated a familiar voice, holding a cold blade against the unsuspecting teens jugular.

"I could say the same about you." confidently stated Kiba, a cocky smirk formed on his ash covered face.

"Huh...Ohhh touché." there pointing at a vital spot was the teens Tantō.

"Chiyako, stop pissing about and let the boy up." commanded her teammate. Reluctantly, Chiyako removed her blade while muttering to herself. Picking himself up, Kiba looked at the team scattered around. All of them engaged with the enemy, spotting Neji face down on the floor, he rushed over to help up his fallen friend.

"Come on Neji, we still have a mission to complete." stated the boy lightly, hiding the ominous feeling of dread inside his battered body. Reaching down, the tattooed teen slipped the other teens arm around his neck, while his other arm snaked around the boy’s waist. "I'm not doing this all by myself you know."

Hearing the strained humour in the exiles voice, Neji pushed himself off the ground, using Kiba as support.

"You should be thankful Naruto isn't here." commented the Jōnin, receiving only a raised eyebrow in reply. "I don't think your lover would be happy seeing you holding someone like you are now." confusion dominated the brunette's face as he looked over the way he was supporting the Hyūga.

"I don't see..." noticing exactly where his hand was resting, it quickly shot up back onto the teen’s waist.

"Being 'put in the doghouse' will be taken to a whole new level." chuckled the Jōnin at his own joke.

" _Ha, ha, ha_. My sides are splitting from laughing so hard." sarcasm practically rolling off his words. "Do me favour." getting the others attention. "Don't give up your day job." smirking at the scowl in return.

"I should be fine now. We need to hurry and get to Naruto..." there was more to that sentence, which neither one wanted to say out loud or think. With speed only shinobi could achieve, they continued ahead. Evidence of the destruction began to become less obvious as they flew through the forest.

* * *

" _Kiba. You, Neji and a youthful sand nin will go and rescue Naruto and your Ninken. While the rest of us deal with the rest of them." commanded Konoha's Green Beast. Not waiting for further instructions, the trio leapt into the thick forest canopy, sprinting in the direction of their objective._

Sensing the fading chakra of the three-man cell, Guy turned his attention back to the situation at hand. The two headed beast kept spewing jets of fire at everyone, making it hard to get a hit on the beast. Lee and Tenten were gearing up to take another crack at taking the beast down. Removing the large scroll from her back opening it a fraction, ready to unleash its contents. With a sharp nod, the pair burst into action. Lee speeding towards the monster, with a determined glint in this eye. Seeing the spandex mini-me hurting towards them, the beast reared its heads back at unleashed a steam of flames. Taking her cue, Tenten leap into the air along with the large scroll. Ripping it open, she unleashed a hailstorm of weapons. Howls of pain echoed through the clearing, as the creature was made into a pin cushion. The screams were cut abruptly short as a demon shuriken severed the beast heads clean off.

Cheers of triumph replace the screams of pain, as they watch the headless beast fall about, before succumbing to its wounds.

"Yes, we did it, Guy sensei! The flames of youth triumphed yet again!" excitedly exclaimed Lee, bouncing up and down on his heels.

"That we did my fine pupils, that we did." replied Guy, doing his thumbs up pose. On the other hand, Tenten merely stood there leaning against the scroll, breathing out a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"I'm glad that's over..."

"I wouldn't bet on it." stated Gaara, looking intently at the fell creature. All eyes were now on the somehow living carcass. Steam rose lazily from the bare flesh; embedded weapons slowly were rejected from the scaly flesh. Gargling sound came from the severed neck wounds, the flesh began to spit and hiss violently. In seconds, a slimy looking film formed over the hissing flesh, before turning black as night. Everyone watching in tense anticipation of what will happen now. Their unspoken question was answered. Something was moving underneath the film, it was pushing against it, shapes were being outlined as whatever was trying to break free.

"What on earth..." voiced Tenten, readying her scroll, ready to unleash another barrage of sharpened weapons. The film burst open, unleashing four identical black serpent heads. "Nani!?" All four heads opened their beak like mouths, unleashing a torrent of flames. Acting fast, Gaara erected a wall of sand, blocking the flames.

"Everyone, get ready to unleash everything you have." commanded the Kazekage, readying his own attack.

_BOOM...BOOM...BOOM…BOOM…BOOM_

A tremor could be felt beneath their feet, as the sound of distant explosions echoed into the early morning sky.

"That's coming from the same direction as Kiba and Neji went." voiced Lee, torn between fighting a formidable foe, or running to aid his friends. As though reading his student's mind Guy but the teens mind at rest.

"Lee. We'll aid Neji and Kiba as soon as we have taken care of this formidable foe before us." seeing his favourite student (not that he showed any indication of his favouritism) being pacified with his statement, he turned his bushy eyebrows to the task at hand.

"Be ready..." muscles tensed, hands poised. Blood, chakra and adrenaline causing through their systems.

"Now."

In a green blur, both Jōnin and Chūnin sped towards the four headed monstrosity. As they neared it, they split off, running in an arc so they were either side of the reptile. In a blink of an eye, Lee was crouched under the beast belly. With as much force as he could muster, he snapped his leg upwards, kicking the underbelly. The force of the kick sent the reptile several feet into the air, enough for Guy to launch it higher, with a chakra enhanced punch. The snap of broken bones filled Guy's ears, earning a satisfied smile from the older man. A shadow swept over his face, turning to face the object. A black wing smacked into him, sending him spinning to the ground. Above the clearing hovered the foul creature, all eyes on the clearing below. Beating its mighty wings, it flew higher into the night sky, merging with the blackness of the sky above. All eyes were searching for the winged creature, only the distant sound of the explosions filled the air.

A loud screech drowned out the explosions, making neck hairs stand on end. Eyes darting everywhere, pillars of fire shot towards the ground, incinerating everything in its path. Patches of forest floor were still ablaze, treetops blazing brightly.

"Lee. Get ready to propel Tenten into the air." stated Konoha's green Beast, observing every small detail of the creature.

"Have you finally gone out of your mind?" panicked the Kunoichi, several sweat marks appeared on her head.

"Hai, Guy sensei." chirped Lee as he moved to his companions’ side. As gracefully as he could he pick up the protesting teammate.

"Ou, ou! What do you think you are doing, Lee?" protested Tenten, as she tried to struggle out of her teammates hold.

"Tenten." hearing the underling seriousness of her sensei’s tone, she stopped struggling. "We are at a massive disadvantage. The enemy essentially has the high ground, so we need to level the playing field considerably, if we even have a chance to defeating it."

"You won't be doing it by yourself, I'll be backing you up." informed Gaara, sand forming a small platform beside him. Stepping onto it, it rose a couple of feet into the air. "Wait for my signal." with that he shot into the air, grains of sand drifted towards the ground.

Into the night air he rose, teal eyes searching endlessly for any signs of movement. Jets of fire bared down on him, his sand forming a shield to protect him. With a single hand movement, projectiles formed of sand shot out from his barrier. Spotting the missiles heading towards them, the beast evaded them effortlessly, banking to the left. Without a second thought, Gaara flew after the agile monster.

The Chase was on.

* * *

Kiba and Neji ran as fast as their worn bodies would allow them, each focused on the task at hand. A light wind made its way through the forest, carrying the early morning dew. The smell of sulpha grew stronger as the neared their destination, with each passing second it grew stronger, until they were passing through a large clearing.

A lone figure stood in the centre of the clearing, watching the teens race through. A shiver rippled down the brunette’s spine, every hair on his body was standing on end. An uneasy feeling crept over the pair as the neared the edge.

"Is it me, or do you feel like we're being watched?" lowly asked the Chūnin, looking at the clearing. For a split second he saw a lone person standing in the field. Slamming his heels into the dirt, he skidded to a halt. Hazel eyes shot back to where the person was standing.

"What's the matter?" asked the Jōnin, looking his companion.

"I thought I saw... Never mind." he replied, but his eyes still searched. Without another word they left.

Toppling trees could be heard coming from ahead, sounds of snarling and barking echoed. Hearing his best friend was still alive and fighting, hastened the boys speed.

* * *

Akamaru stood in front of the limb teen, teeth and gums showing, growling threateningly at the winged creature. Empty eyes watched the Ninken critically, calculating every possibility to get what it wants. One protecting an unmoving blond, while the other trying to get at the blond. The creature lunged at the teens body, Akamaru swiped at the attacker, his claws gouging long cuts on its neck. A hiss of pain sounded from the creature, swinging his entire body around, knocking the Ninken into an adjacent tree. Soulless eye watch as the large canine struggled to get up, satisfied it locked it sights on its prize. Wasting no time, it moved towards the lifeless blond, inhaling his scent. Opening its beak like mouth, he swooped down and started to eat the teen. Snapping branches caught the reptile’s attention, turning towards the sound, its prey half hanging out.

Kiba came to a dead stop at the sight before him, bile raising in his throat. There stood the beast, blood running down its chin, and the bottom half of his mate dangling limply from its mouth. Neji stood rooted to the spot, in all his time, he has never seen anything which turned his stomach. What made it worst was that it was a friend, who taught him fate doesn't control everything.

Growling, the creature tilted its head back, allowing the rest of its pry slid down its throat. Rumbling sounds vibrated through the beast body, satisfied with its reward. Noticing the immobilised teens, it turned to face them, a glint evident in its soulless eyes. Breathing deeply while bring its head back, reading to spew fire at them.

_BOOM!_

The beast exploded, sending body parts flying everywhere. Blood and guts spewed over the shinobi, knocking them out of their thoughts. This time neither could hold their stomach contents, vomiting violently. It took them a few minutes to calm themselves down, reaching into his pouch, Neji pulled out a battered water canister. Taking a mouthful, he passed it to Kiba who mumbled a thanks doing the same. Swishing the lukewarm water around their mouths, hoping to get rid of any unwanted sick. Carefully the pair moved through the remains of a once dangerous beast. Spotting Akamaru, Kiba rushed over, kneeling, checking him over for any serious wounds. There were several bruises and minor scrapes and cuts, but nothing life threatening.

"Hey buddy." said Kiba softly as he watched his companion come around. Seeing his master, he licked his face happily. "I'm glad you’re still alive buddy?"

"Kiba over here!" called Neji as he stood near a large oak tree. Rushing over to him, Kiba spotted his blond sitting on the floor, with his back against the tree. Dropping to his knees in front of the blond, shakily he placed two fingers on his pulse point, hoping, praying that there is still one.

"Come on Naruto, don't leave us." despair began to fill his breaking heart. "You are tougher than anyone I know." whispered the teen, desperately trying to get a pulse.

_'There!'_

"He needs emergency medical aid now, otherwise he's not going to survive." his mind racing.

"Konoha is still todays away, none of us as the chakra left to cover that amount of ground, in such a short time frame." stated Neji dejectedly, knowing the truth about his friend’s survival rate.

 _'I doubt he'll survive another hour...'_ the thought left a bitterness on his mouth. _'It seems fate has another idea'_

"Come on think!" Kiba shouted berating himself. Then it came to him. "Neji! You know those who have contracts to the summoning realm?" getting a nod in reply. "They sign with they're dominate hand." getting another nod in agreement. "Is it possible for someone else to summon that persons respected summons?"

"Yes...What do you have in mind." curiously asked the older teen, a flicker of hope lit his heart.

"Naruto has a contract to the toads. So, if we smear some of his blood onto his summoning hand, we do the rest." explained the tattooed teen, hoping it works. "We have nothing to lose, to at least try."

The branch member began to make the hand sequence when a dirty hand stopped him.

"I wasn't going to let you do it Neji, it was my idea, so I'll do it." Neji looked at the teen as though he knew what he was not saying.

 _'Even if it kills me. It's the least I can do for him'_ thought Kiba as he went to work, trying to find fresh blood. In seconds everything was ready. "Here it goes."

Steadily he went through the necessary hand signs, gathering every scrap of chakra in his system. At the end of the sequence he slammed his hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!" pouring all his gathered chakra into the summons.

* * *

_The Chase was on._

For several minutes’, the beast and Kazekage battled in the early morning sky. Attacking and evading, performing aerobatics with skill and grace. Lee and Tenten were ready for the red heads signal, it came as the two flow over head. Mustering enough strength, Lee launched Tenten into the air.

 _'I must be crazy if I agreed to this'_ wind rushing past her ears as she went higher. Spotting the demon, she removed her large scroll. Steadily she began to fall back down to earth. An opportunity showed itself as the dualling pair came nearer. Aiming for the beast wings, she unleashed everything she had. Hundreds of weapons shot out at the beast, peppering it continuously. Shout of pain could be heard, satisfying the Kunoichi. Lower it got to the floor, behind it Gaara created a large hand made from sand, right in the demons’ flight path. Unable to change course, it smashed straight onto it, struggling against it as it closed around it.

"Sand coffin burial." high pitch screams of pain came from the hand before they were brutally cut off.

"Somebody catch me, I'm still falling!" screamed Tenten as she neared the ground. Guy and Lee where running in circles trying to find were, she would land. Gaara swooped in and caught her, causing Tenten to blush. On the ground however, the two spandex lovers were so focused on what was happening to Tenten they did not notice where they were going.

_SMACK_

Now they were on the floor, seeing doubles of everything. The Kunoichi giggled at her teammates, a small smirk rose on the redhead’s mouth, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Overcoming their dizziness, Lee excitedly bounded over to the pair.

"That was amazing Tenten, Gaara-kun. You should have seen what it looked like from where we were." Lee being Lee he described the battle while doing actions and noises as well.

"We were there you know." mirth dancing in her hazel eyes.

"But it was so cool!"

"You are right my young student; they had the flames of youth with them!" striking his Guy pose. "Now we must aid our comrades." receiving agreement from everyone they rushed in the same direction as Kiba, Neji and the Sand nin went.

* * *

" _Summoning Jutsu!" pouring all his gathered chakra into the summons._

A massive explosion of smoke erupted, covering the entire area. The teens waited with bated breath, daring not to hope for too much. In seconds, the smoke cleared, the first thing they noticed was the sunrise.

"I failed." dejectedly stated the brunette, as he fell to his knees.

"Err, Kiba?" the brunette looked up at the other teen, with glistening eyes.

"Wha..."

"Who the hell do you think you are summoning me you little shrimps!" boomed a loud voice. A frown formed on the omega's face.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course, he heard that! Because I'm the one talking!" realisation erupted on the teen’s features, looking down his eyes widened like saucers. There, underneath their feet sat a massive toad not just any toad. The boss.

"It worked!" hope present in his voice.

"Good for you. Now are you going to tell me how you managed to summon me without a contract?!" demanded Gamabunta, exhaling tobacco smoke.

"Gamabunta-sama, we need your help. If we don't get to Konoha soon, Naruto will..." a lump formed in his throat. "Naruto will..."

"Where is that small-fry anyway." looking around on the floor, he noticed the slouch teen. "You sleeping small-fry?" reaching down to prod him awake. Upon touching the blond his webbed hands, shot backwards. The teens skin was almost cold to the touch, as though death was taking its sweet time.

"So, you summoned me Inuzuka?" only getting a nod in response, as carefully as he could he picked up the limp blond. "Get your Ninken Inuzuka and I'll take you to Konoha." as he prepared to hop down to retrieve Akamaru, he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"I'll get him Kiba, you need to conserve whatever chakra you have left." not saying another word, he leapt of the amphibians’ head.

"What the hell, mutt?" came a new voice, looking down he saw Chiyako and Okahito standing there gob smack.

 _'Well what do you know. She can be speechless.'_ snidely thought Kiba as he watched them approach the mountain of a toad.

"What are you staring at shrimp? Never seen a large toad before?"

"Hey! Who are you calling shrimp, you oversized wart!" indignantly screamed Chiyako, pointing an accusing finger at the source of her irritation.

"Oversized wart! If I didn't have my hands full, I would flatten you like the bug that you are!" spluttered 'bunta lean so far down that he was almost eye level with the Chūnin.

"Ahem" two sets of eyes shifted their focus on the person who dared interrupt. Standing arms folded, staring right back at them was Gaara. "I assume Naruto is still alive?"

"Where's that Ninken? I suppose all of you want a lift back?" sighing deeply. "Fine. Everyone get on before I leave you behind." threatened 'bunta, meaning every word. Without further motivation, everyone scrambled onto Gamabunta's head. "Hold on tight."

_PUFF_

* * *

'Two hundred and ninety. Two hundred and ninety people who are now infected, by this mysterious pathogen. Two hundred infected within Konoha, the other ninety situated all over the surrounding area. More are expected in the upcoming days, despite our best efforts.'

Closing the file, an exhausted sigh filled the once silent office. Tsunade lent back against her chair, her mind reeling, unable to settle it.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter." the door swung open revealing a petit Chūnin, holding a scroll. Walking up to the Hokage, she placed the scroll in front of her then body flickered away. A manicured hand picked up the scroll, unravelled the ribbon binding it shut. Caring less where the ribbon ended up, the blond began to read its contents. In less than a minute, a massive chakra spike erupted from the Hokage mansion, every window exploded outwards, spraying the surrounding area in glass.

 _'I'm so glad I wasn't there for that.'_ thought the petit Chūnin as she walked down the street.

* * *

_A 'Two hundred and ninety. Two hundred and ninety people who are now infected, by this mysterious pathogen. Two hundred infected within Konoha, the other ninety situated all over the surrounding area. More are expected in the upcoming days, despite our best efforts.'_

_Closing the file, an exhausted sigh filled the once silent office. Tsunade lent back against her chair, her mind reeling unable to settle it._

_Knock Knock_

" _Enter." the door swung open revealing a petit Chūnin, holding a scroll. Walking up to the Hokage, she placed the scroll in front of her then body flickered away. A manicured hand picked up the scroll, unravelled the ribbon binding it shut. Caring less where the ribbon ended up, the blonde began to read its contents. In less than a minute, a massive chakra spike erupted from the Hokage mansion, every window exploded outwards, spraying the surrounding area in glass._

_'I'm so glad I wasn't there for that.' thought the petit Chūnin as she walked down the street._

"Bear! Eagle! Cat!" in seconds the trio were kneeling before the seething women. Her anger was flooding of her in torrents, her chakra causing cracks to form in the surrounding walls. "When the village elders get their wrinkly arses back to the village, I want them brought to me. Don't give them a chance to complain." barked the blonde, cracking her fingers. "Move!" not needing to be told twice they flickered away.

* * *

Matsuho sat in a throne like chair, her emerald eyes staring intently at the small audience in front of her.

"Do you want to run that by me again?" her voice eerily calm and level. Her gazes flicking to each of her subordinates, making each of them involuntary flinch. "Would you care to tell me how you managed to _fail_ in capturing the Kyūbi’s host and its mate? _But_ how you also left _witnesses_. So, tell me. _How_?"

"There was a complication." began the commander; a twisted cackle filled the vast room.

"A complication? How can a simple mission become complicated?"

"I was about to tell you that." he mumble lowly, but not lowly enough. Emerald eyes hardened in a fraction of a second.

"Speak to me like that again commander, and I'll cut out your tongue." threatened Matsuho, enjoying the pure look of fear in his eyes. "Continue." calming his pounding heart, the commander swallowed nervously.

"As I was saying, a complication arose. The teens came across another squad of Konoha shinobi on the outskirts of the desert."

"What was so difficult about that?" casually stated the demon, as if she was talking about the weather.

"They were accompanying the Kazekage back to Konoha." taking a deep breath he continued his report. "I believe the Kazekage is the host of the Shukaku." a deafening silence followed the report. Everyone watched their mistress, waiting anxiously. Rising elegantly from her throne, she glided seamlessly towards the commander.

"You believe? Its either you do, or you do not know. Which one is it?"

"I-I-I don't know mistress."

"You have two days to rectify your mistake. Fail and you will lose your life. Understood?"

"Yes master." swallowing tightly, he bowed lowly, followed by the rest of the assembly. Matsuho watched as the throne room was emptied. The low thump of the heavy oak doors being closed echoed, leaving her alone.

"Walk with me." she said aloud to a seamlessly empty room. As she walked down through the middle of the large room, a figure emerged from the shadows. Walking one step behind her, he remained silent waiting for instructions. "I have a mission for you."

"I'll be honoured to serve you my mistress. Your wish is my command." he stated obediently, ready to execute any order without hesitation.

"I know you are my most loyal subject. Therefore, I trust you with this task."

"Say it and it will be done." a small smile graced her lips.

"Locate every Bijū, and then destroy them by any means necessary." commanded the black-haired women.

"What of their hosts?" inquired the shadow.

"They are of no concern to me." waving the comment off as it was nothing.

"What about Hinako?" the temperature dropped so quickly ice began to creep across the stone floor. Harden eyes stared at him, making him recoil slightly.

" _I'll_ deal with her _personally_." the finality in her tone told him the conversation was over.

"As mistress commands." with a final bow he disappeared. Standing alone, reigning in her hatred, storing it all away for when she will finally use it to kill her old friend.

* * *

" _Where's that Ninken? I suppose all of you want a lift back?" sighing deeply. "Fine. Everyone get on before I leave you behind." threatened 'bunta, meaning every word. Without further motivation, everyone scrambled onto Gamabunta's head. "Hold on tight."_

_PUFF_

An explosion of smoke covered a sizeable portion of the Konoha General Hospital, scarring several personnel and patients. It was not every day that a giant toad turned up, with ninja accompanying it. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kiba jumped down from the amphibians’ head, followed closely by his fellow comrades. Once everyone was off, Gamabunta, as delicately as he could manage, placed the pale and clammy teen onto the floor.

Jiraiya hopped down from a nearby building surveying the newly appeared group. Gamabunta spotted the old hermit.

"Jiraiya, long time no see." the white-haired man looked up at his old friend.

"Gamabunta, it has been awhile since we last spoke to each other. Anyway, what are you doing here? Naruto summoned you, and made you bring everyone home?" chuckling slightly at the mental image of the two of them arguing. "So, where's the knucklehead anyway?" searching for a mob of blonde spike hair. On closer inspection, everyone was covered in scraps, cuts and burns.

"What happened?"

"That has to wait Jiraiya-Sama, Naruto needs immediate medical attention." delicately picking up the unconscious teen. On the outside he seemed a picture of tranquillity, but on the inside, he was in complete turmoil. Walking towards the entrance of the hospital but was stopped when to ANBU blocked the way.

"No one is permitted into the hospital, as it's under quarantine." emotionlessly stated the masked nin.

"Well I'm going in. And here is nothing you can do to try and stop me." spat back the exhausted teen, taking no one's shit.

"There is." unsheathing their Tantōs. "We have our orders _Omega_ , take _him_ to a clinic." distaste clear in the ANBU's voice as he addressed the younger male. Kiba’s eyes narrowed to fine slits, a growl.

"What did you say?" anger started to boil within the brunette's veins. A snarl formed on the teen’s lips daring them to do something about it.

"Kiba." came a commanding voice, suppressing the urge to flip the person off Kiba turned to face the voice. "There isn't the time for this. Naruto is on deaths door, he needs help." without another word Jiraiya took hold of the teens arm and body flickered them to the nearest clinic.

"Right I'm off." in a plume of smoke, Gamabunta dispelled leaving the remaining shinobi in silence. Gaara was the first to speak.

"I'll be taking my leave now, to meet with the Hokage." without another word, the young Kazekage made his way towards the Hokage mansion.

"Right, my youthful students head home and freshen up, and meet here in an hour." dismissing the warn out teens.

In a small secluded clinic laid an injured teen, the slow, but steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only indicator that he was still alive. An exhausted brunette sat in a high back chair, watching the green line spike.

"Come back, Naru. Come back to us." whispered Kiba.

"You should get some sleep." came a familiar voice. Turning he notice his mum standing in the doorway. "And a shower. You look like you been through hell and back."

"Ha, you could say that. I'll go _when_ he wakes, not a moment before." fixing his gaze back into the monitor. Silence fell over the room, neither brunette made any attempt to talk. Time became non-existent, as mother and child sat next to each other. Outside, the sun was setting, casting its last warm ray on the land below.

"Come on Kiba, you need to eat, over wise you'll collapse from chakra exhaustion." stated Tsume gently but with an underlining command. She watched her youngest as he became conflicted on what to do. "Once we've eaten and you've freshened up, we'll come back."

"Ok." stiffly, Kiba got up stretching, moaning at the feel of his joints popping. "Hmm, that felt good." glancing over to the sleeping blonde, he leant over and placed a soft kiss on the teen’s forehead. "I'll be back soon." taking one last final glance at the unconscious teen, he moved to the door.

_Beep-Beep...Beep-Beep…Beep-Beep…Beeeeeeeppppppp_

Alarms were ringing in the room, all Kiba could do was watch the flat green line run across the monitor.

* * *

A small child no more than six years old stood on top of the Four Hokage’s head, staring at the world beyond the high walls which cradled the village. Dull ocean blue eyes watched the sunset, its colourful array of colours reflecting in them. Tears ran down his scarred cheeks, making small puddles on the stone face below.

"No one will ever love a monster like me." mumbled the child, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to bring a little comfort. "I wish you were here Kaa-chan." a soft breeze blow around the blonde as if trying to comfort him. In the shadows stood a masked ninja, watching the boy, never interacting with him, just watching. His heart ached at the site before him, his sensei's' only child. Alone. Hated by most of the village.

"Have you come to kill me Anbu-san?" the soft voice asked knocking the shinobi out of his thoughts. Coal coloured eye locked onto the dead sapphire ones, staring straight at him. "If you are, please do it swiftly, so I can finally be with my Kaa-chan and Tou-san." The six-year-old was standing in front of him, his eyes begging for death. "Please..."

 _'Those eyes. He really wants to die...'_ thought the Anbu; kneeling before the blonde he did something which shocked them both. He embraced the small boy, bringing him close. Upon contact, Naruto stiffened, not use to this sort of physical contact. Yeah, the Hokage picked him up sometime when he was getting tired after a day out with the old monkey, but never like this. Slowly, he began to relax into the hold, bring his own arms around the other. Without any warning, tears began to fall. Strong arms tighten, pulling the crying boy closer.

"Let it all out, Naruto. Let it all out." softly encouraged Kakashi, rubbing soothing circles in the boys back. They stayed like that for a while, it wasn't until the night sky was filled with thousands of bright stars, which Naruto's breathing evened out. Knowing the boy was asleep, Kakashi gently as he could he picked up the slumbering blonde. Making a single hand sign, he body flickered them down to the village below.

The villages' night life was in full swing as the Anbu walked through the lively streets. People stopped and stared at the pair, whispering followed them, Kakashi paid them no attention.

"Isn't that the demon, with Dog-san?"

"Hopefully, he'll kill the thing before it wakes up."

The last comment made the Copy-Cat ninja's blood boil. Glancing at the sleeping blonde, his breath hitched at the uncanny resemblance between him and the Yomiande. But he has Kushina's fiery temperament, and her unnatural ability to go unnoticed in the shadows. Noticing that he was at their destination, he dived around in his pocket, looking for his apartment keys. By the time he fished them out, they were at his front door. After several attempts of keeping hold of the slumbering youngster with one arm, and trying to unlock the door at the same time as turning the door handle, with his bum, he finally managed to get in.

"How do mums do that so effortlessly. I am a shinobi and I could not do that. My hat goes off to you single mums." mused the silver haired male, closing the door with his foot. His apartment was neat and organised, many books and scrolls filled the bookshelves. Taking little notice of the contents of the room, he made his way to the spare bedroom, which was rarely used.

With his free hand, he drew back the duvet making enough room to lay the blonde down. Taking off his Anbu mask, Kakashi started to undress the child, leaving him in only his t-shirt and a pair of old pyjama bottoms which use to belong to Hatake. Drawing the duvet up, he tucked the boy in. Kakashi stood there watching the blonde sleep, a strong urge rose in his heart. Leaning down he softly kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Goodnight, Naruto." whispered the ninja, taking one last glance at the slumbering child, he picked up his mask and closed the door without a sound. The tattoo on his arm warmed up signalling the Hokage wanted to see him. Sighing deeply, he created a shadow clone.

"Look after him, while I'll see what the Hokage wants." getting a nod in confirmation, the original flickered to the Hokage's mansion.

* * *

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk going through the tedious task of signing paperwork. Sensing a familiar chakra signature, just outside his office door, he commanded Kakashi to enter.

"You can come in now, Inu." hearing the door close, the old professor looked up at the young man standing in front of him.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" bowing to the village leader.

"Yes, I did Inu." stated the professor. "There were several reports tonight regarding Naruto." explained the elder, watching the lone soldier. "Several villagers and a few shinobi said that he was being carried home by an Anbu with a dog mask. Also, two shinobi noticed evidence of him been crying." still no reaction from the man in front of him. "A few minutes ago, I sent an Anbu to see if he was returned his apartment however, the Anbu reported that he wasn't there, nor has it been occupied for the last several days."

"What do you mean he hasn't returned to his apartment? I watch him every night going into his apartment before going home myself." asked a puzzled Inu.

"Where is the boy now Kakashi?" commanded the Third.

"He's at mine, asleep." sighed out the silver haired man. "I found him on top of sensei's head crying, wishing he had his mum to comfort him. He knew I was there, he asked me if I was going to kill him. If I was, then could I do it swiftly, so he could join his parents." explained the Anbu, a lump formed in his throat, yet he continued "Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, his eyes dull, begging for me to kill him. I have never seen him like that, ever. I did the only thing I could do was to hug him. He cried himself to sleep, so I took him back to mine." finished Kakashi, reigning in his emotions, which threaten to take hold of him.

Sarutobi wore a grave frown on his wrinkled face. Listening to the other talk about what happened that night, grief and pain filled his aging heart.

"Were there any signs of physical abuse or self-harm when you brought him to yours?"

"No, Hokage-sama. If there were, then the Kyūbi would have healed them." answered Inu truthfully.

"Very well, keep a closer eye on him."

"Hai." bowing to the older man, making his way towards the open window. As he was about to jump out a voice stopped him.

"Oh Kakashi." turning his head to face the other man. "Thank you." giving a nod, he flew out the window homeward bound.

Five minutes later he arrived in his apartment, dismissing his clone. Taking off his gear, he walked towards the occupied bedroom. Opening the door slightly he peered in, seeing the boy was still there asleep. As he was closing the door, a reflective surface caught his attention. Drawing a kunai, he crept into the room, like the skilled assassin that his is. Senses pushed to their limit, reaching the object he picks it up. It was a folded-up photo, cautiously he unfolded the photo. His single eye widens at the photo before him.

The picture contained two people who he has not seen in over six years. Shakily he turned over the photo; on the other side were two names.

 _'Kaa-chan'_ _'Tou-san'_

His shocked gaze moved to the sleeping six-year-old, then back to the photo. It was clear that he wrote those names on the back of the photo. The last time he saw this photo was in their shared apartment, on the window ledge.

_'That's where he's been living for the last week. Oh Naruto.'_

Putting the photo on top of the blonds folded clothes, Kakashi made his way to his own room, collapsing on top of it. In a manner of seconds, he was out like a light, a small smile gracing his lips as he dreamt of his lost precious people.

* * *

The first of morning's rays seeped into the blondes’ temporary room, its golden rays highlighting the mob of spiky hair, giving him an angelic glow. Azure eyes fluttered open, taken in the alien room. Opposite him in an armchair, stacked neatly were his clothes. On top of them was his photo. As stealthily as he could, he made his way over to his clothes, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in somebody else's clothes. In minutes he was dressed, carefully folding his family photo, putting it somewhere safe. Creeping to the door he opened the bedroom door inch by inch, scanning the dark hallway. Seeing and hearing nothing, he crept towards the sitting room, minimal sound coming from his steps. Coming to the doorway, leading to the living room, Naruto pressed himself against the wall, allowing the natural shadow to mask him.

"Morning" whispered Kakashi, into the boys' ear, making him jump ten feet into the air. Chuckling playfully, he made his way through to the kitchen, leaving a scared blonde. Finally, Naruto let go off the ceiling, falling on his arse.

"Oww." rubbing his posterior, he looked where the Silver haired man went.

 _'Where did he came from?'_ thought the whiskered six-year-old. Cautiously he followed the man. Sounds of pots and pans filled the silent apartment.

"Err, mister?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I get here?" tentatively asked the Jinjuriki, watching his every move.

"Well we met on the Fourths head. You ended up falling asleep, so I carried you here." answered the mismatched eyed ninja, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Did you get in trouble from The Old Monkey?" he asked innocently, everything went silent. Fearing he said something wrong he quickly changed it. "I- I meant the Hokage."

"You call Hokage-sama 'The Old Monkey'?" on the outside he was a blank slate, but on the inside, he couldn't stop laughing. _'He really is your child, Kushina.'_ "Don't look so scared Naruto. I'm not going to tell you off." noticing the worried expression on his scarred cheeks. "Right breakfast is ready, go and set the table for two." instructed the shinobi, finishing of breakfast. Sensing the boy was still standing in the same place, he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll get going so I don't get in your way or your guests." he knew it was too good to be true. His bangs covering his hollow eyes. Sensing the older man kneeling in front of him, he refused to meet the others gaze.

"Naruto. The other person is already here." stated Kakashi softly, lifting the child's head. "That person is you." giving him a reassuring eye smile. "Now go and set the table." ruffling the blonde’s unruly hair. He notices how the six-year-old leant into the gesture. With that the blonde left the kitchen to do the task he was assigned to, a small smile gracing his lips. Breakfast was a quiet affair, neither one trying to start a conversation. A knock on the door echoed through the apartment, frowning slightly, Kakashi went to open it. Naruto sat there not knowing what he should do.

"Good morning, Kakashi." the blonde stiffened, he knew that voice anywhere.

_'Ohh kami, JiJi is here. Now I'm in trouble.'_

"Please come in, we were just finishing breakfast." invited Kakashi, opening the door wider to allow the village leader in. Shutting the door behind them, Kakashi, guided the third through to the sitting/dining room. Upon entering the room, he noticed that the blonde was not there.

"Naruto!?" no reply, he could not even detect his chakra signature. "Oh well, at least he's finished his breakfast before leaving." picking up both bowls, he placed them in the kitchen sink.

Sarutobi chuckled slightly, knowing the boy would always finish his meals before disappearing.

"He thought I was here to tell him off, so he disappeared. It seems the Kyūbi is a blessing as well as a curse." walking over to the window, he looked out onto the busy street below. "He's going to start the academy this term; hopefully, he'll gain the skills he needs to defend himself."

"If you're putting him into the academy then I'll be going back on mission." summaries the Anbu, standing next to the old man. Getting a nod in confirmation, he sighed. "You know. He's been living in sensei's and Kushina's old place." he commented off handily, as he watched the crowds below.

"How do you know?"

"He has their wedding photo."

"So, he knows who his parents are then. That changes everything." solemnly stated the third. _'If anyone one finds out be here or any of his father's enemies, then there's no telling how much danger the boy will be in.'_ grimly thought the older man. "You'll resume your regular missions in a fortnight."

* * *

The young Jinjuriki walked through the main roads, people passing him as though he doesn't exist. He just kept his head down, not making any eye contact with anyone. Aimlessly he walked, his feet carrying him to an unknown place. Not like it really mattered. No one wanted to be his friend. No one wanted to get to know him, the real him.

It hurt to be alone.

Yes, he may have a small handful of people who like him. But none which know the real him. That special someone, who would spend the rest of his life with. The person he could tell his darkest secret, and not be judge. A bittersweet smile fell on his face.

_'Only those things happen in fairy tales.'_

Something cold and wet fell on his scarred cheek, looking upwards, he noticed for the first time that day it was cloudy. A strong wind pushing the grey clouds along, small, clear droplets of water falling from the heavens. Closing his eyes, he let the rain fall on his face, masking the silent tears. It was not long until it was coming down hard, still he stood there, his clothes becoming soaked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" cockily stated a male voice, cheers of agreement followed. A small sigh passed the boys lips as he faced his aggressors, no emotion passed through his face. "No one is here to help you now, _demon_. You're going to pay for everything you've done to this village!" pure hatred radiated from the gang leader's body, more cheering followed. Creaking his fingers, he disappeared, before reappearing in front of the infant. Backhanding the child, causing him to fly into an ancient tree. Shouts of encouragement filled the air, walking up to the boy, as he shakily got to his feet.

Naruto ignored the pain radiating from his abused cheek, smelling the distinct coppery aroma of blood. His blood. Again, he looked at his attacker, showing no fear or pain.

"Look at this, boys. The _demon_ wants more!" bragged the older male. "Let's not disappoint it then." slamming the child into the same tree by his throat, with his free hand he forcefully ripped off his sodden t-shirt. Chucking the material carelessly away, he withdrew a kunai from his pouch, pressing the sharpen tip against the underneath of his small chin. "You're going to get what you deserve." nodding his head towards the child, two of the mob stepped forward and held the boy’s arms. Still, Naruto stared unfazed at his attacker, not even as he pressed the tip of the kunai into his shoulder. Pain slowly spread across his torso, as they wrote.

_'Demon Scum'_

Finishing the last letter, he drew back admiring his handy work. A sick smile filled his face, his accomplices were mimicking he twisted glee. Turning around he addressed the unruly mob.

"Bring the brat forward." motioning the two men to bring the child forward, showing the rest of them his handiwork. Before he could gloat further, faint hissing came from the blonde. Silence gripped the mob as they started wide eyed at the steam rising from the carved letters. Panicking the leader slashed the boy's abdomen causing a deep wound. Dull blue eyes widened at the pain which shot through his body. Glancing downwards, he watched the red liquid streaming out. The next thing he knew he was on his knees, being abruptly let go. A ringing in his ears blocked out all the other sounds. His once tanned skin, turning paler by the second. His whole body shaking from the cold and blood loss. His surroundings began to become unfocused; using his remaining energy he fought to keep conscious. With little strength he had left, he pushed himself off the muddy floor, and began his journey back through the village.

The village streets were deserted, large puddles filled the roads and paths. A half-naked child stumbled through the streets, clutching onto any anything to keep himself up. Numbness was taken hold of his body, his vision becoming distorted and unfocused. Red chakra tried to heal his wound, but it was being blocked by the boys' subconscious. A furious growl echoed through high bars, again the creature pushed more of her chakra into the blonds undeveloped chakra coils. The effects were disastrous.

Naruto gave out a hollow shout of pain, as the evil chakra flooded his system. It felt as though every nerve was on fire at once, his head felt like it would explode just from the pressure. Orangey-red ribbons flew around the collapsed blonde, crackling loudly as the raindrops hit them.

" _No!_ " cried out Naruto desperately feeling his wounds beginning to heal. " _STOP!_ " tears running down his ice-cold cheeks. "Le-Let me die... _please!_ " another threatening growl echoed in his ears. More demonic chakra forced itself through its uncooperative host.

"I SAID _STOP!_ "

_BOOM_

* * *

Sarutobi stood silently within his empty office, looking out over his village. He stood there as the patter of raindrops hit the glass distorting his aged reflection. Paperwork abandoned, reports covering the desk. Still he stood there, his mind heavy with thoughts. Subconsciously he withdrew his pipe, snapping his fingers he conjured a small flame, lighting the tobacco. Breathing in the smoke it relaxed his body, holding on to it for a few seconds, he let it out slowly.

"What is it Inu?" addressed the Third, still looking out of the window.

"I can't locate Naruto, anywhere." answered the dog Anbu. "He wasn't at any of his usual places, my Ninken are out looking for him as we speak. However, with the rain it will be harder for them to locate him." summarised the elite shinobi, waiting obediently for his orders. A heavy sigh left the professors lips, turning he walked back to his desk, plumbing a small amount of chakra into the keyhole. Opening the draw, he took out a plain looking scroll, with a single swipe of his arm he cleared his cluttered desk. Unravelling the scroll, he made the necessary symbol to active it, a plume of smoke revealed the crystal ball. As he was placing his hands onto the ball, a sense of dread washed over him, sending a shiver down his back. Kakashi stiffened his single eye widening, unable to move.

_'Impossible...Naruto!'_

Snapping out of their initial shock, both shinobi left the office in a blur, heading towards the source of the demonic chakra. More Anbu joined the pair as they raced to the disturbance, some readying their weapons.

Landing in the street where a half-naked Naruto laid on the floor withering in pain, red chakra flying all around him.

"Do nothing unless I say so!" ordered the third, his tone promising painful consequences. Hearing 'Hai' from everyone, he relaxed slightly knowing that they will not do anything. His mind raced with different thoughts on how to stop it.

" _No!_ " cried out Naruto as he rolled onto his back. Sarutobi's eyes hardened at the state of the blonde's upper body. K.I rippled off him as he noticed ' _Demon Scum_ ' sliced into the boy’s chest. The ninjas standing next to him stepped away from him; his K.I along with the boys was beginning to weigh the air down.

" _STOP!_ " choked out the blonde, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Without a second thought, Kakashi made his way to his young charge. The closer he got to the child, the more resistance from the sheer force of the chakra flying around.

"Le-Let me die... _please!_ " harder Hatake pushed against the onslaught, step after step. As he neared the boy, more demonic chakra forced itself through its uncooperative host.

"I SAID _STOP!_ "

_BOOM_

Red and blue chakra exploded from the blonde, blasting everyone back. The shockwave blew out every window within the vicinity, causing massive cracks in the buildings surrounding the explosion. A massive dust cloud obscured everything, Kakashi shakily stood up, his ears ringing from the blast. Steadily he moved through the dust cloud, until he reached the unconscious six-year-old. Kneeling he checked the blondes' vitals, a steady beat told him the boy was alive.

"Has the seal been broken?" asked Sarutobi as he stood next to his elite ninja. Wary eyes fell onto the boy’s stomach were the seal was visible. Getting a negative from the silver haired man, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Inu, Tiger, Eagle. Take him to the hospital, and make sure he is taken care of. If they refuse tell them they will find themselves removed." he ordered watching as the trio executed their orders. "Bear. Get Yamanaka Inoichi to meet me at the hospital in the next twenty minutes. The rest of you find out who did this and take them to T&I." dismissing them with a flick of his wrist. Elderly eyes took in the damage caused, breathing out a heavy sigh, he flickered to the hospital.

* * *

Within an isolated room at the far side of the hospital, laid an unconscious blonde. Most of his frail body wrapped in sterile bandages. The steady peeping of the nearby machine, and the slight rise and fall of his chest, showing he was still alive. Kakashi stood over the boy, his single eye staring intently at the infant.

"I've failed sensei." he muttered to himself. His mind conjured up what Minato and Kushina would say and do if he ever meets them, in this world or the next. A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of what Kushina would do to his person.

' _Well, I can count myself lucky, that she isn't here otherwise..._ ' another ripple went down his spine.

"I'll bet your glad Kushina isn't here, otherwise you'll have to flee." chuckled the Third, as he walked through the door. "An angry mother isn't someone you want to cross, especial a certain vindictive redhead." a shiver ran down his back. "How is he?" the humour gone from his voice as he stood next to the younger man. For the umpteenth time, Kakashi sighed, with a quick glance at the village leader he lifted his porcelain mask.

"He has..." he was interrupted by the door being slide violently open. Instinctively the masked ninja went to grab a kunai but froze when he saw who flung open the door.

* * *

Umino Iruka just finished his dinner; the _clink_ of the china bowl was the only sound in the empty apartment. The brunette sat there in the empty silence, his hazel eyes glancing through the small window, watching the rain fall.

' _I wonder how Naruto is. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon._ ' snapping out of his pondering, he resumed his routine. Minutes passed as the brunette finished washing up, drying the last bowl humming a tune as he went. A blast of K.I swept over him followed by a distinctive wave of chakra. The bowl slipped out of his hand, shattering upon hitting the floor.

' _Naruto!_ '

The broken china left forgotten, as the Chūnin rushed out of his apartment. The rain pelting down, lightning flashing across the black clouds. Cold water droplets hit the brunette as he raced towards the source of the demonic chakra. Determined to get there before anything disastrous happens, he forced more chakra into his legs, propelling him faster.

_BOOM_

A shockwave slammed into him, sending him flying like a discarded rag doll. Colliding with several different objects, before smashing into a nearby building. Sliding down the cracked wall, Iruka remain unconscious, crumpled on the muddy ground. Slowly he regained consciousness, feeling returning as his mind rebooted itself. Ignoring the thumping in his head, the dull pain running down his entire back, he began moving once again. As he neared his destination, he spotted three Anbu roof hopping in the general direction of the hospital. Hazel eyes followed them; his gaze fixed on a familiar mob of gravity defining hair. A small flash of sun kissed spiky hair caught his attention, a protective feeling rose in his chest at the sight. With his mind set, he ran towards the hospital, ready to show the silver haired Anbu what happens when he breaks a promise.

Slowing down he walked into the building paying no attention to anyone else in the emergency room, he walked through the double doors leading into the hospital itself. Moving through the different sections, his feet carrying him towards the isolation wards.

Tiger and Eagle were stationed at the entrance to the isolation wards, conversing quietly with one another. The sound of fast approaching feet echoed through the deserted hallway, looking in the direction of the sound both noticed Iruka. Eagle was going to stop the Chūnin, but Tiger grabbed his arm stopping him.

"He's not a threat to the boy. He won't harm him." whispered Tiger, as he watched the teacher walk pass them, slamming the double doors open without a care. Both Anbu leant over to watch him continue down the corridor. "Come on, I'm not missing this." stated the masked Anbu with a hint of excitement, pulling his confused comrade with him.

* * *

Umino was beyond pissed, he was furious. His protectiveness of the blonde grew over the past few years of spending time with the child. Some of his friends said he's a 'Mother Hen' when it comes to the boy, he would never admit it out loud, but they were right. Reaching Naruto's room, he hurled to the door open, noticing Kakashi going to grab a kunai but freezing when he saw the brunette.

Brown eyes hardened dangerously at the sight of the unmasked Anbu, the protectiveness flared within him as he walked towards Hatake. A shiver ran down his spine at the murderous look the teacher was glaring at him. That look was solely fixed on him. His normally intelligent mind, gone with the wind, as he didn't know what to do. The next thing he knew was the wind was knocked out of him, doubling over he gasped for air.

"That's what happens _Hatake_ , when you break your promise to me." stated Iruka as he retracted his clenched fist.

"But Iruka..." breathed out the older male as he got back to his feet.

_SLAP_

A massive red handprint decorated Kakashi's cheek, Sarutobi stood there amused, watching the two interact with each other.

"But Iru-Chan..." big mistake, his sentence was cut off with another slap to the other cheek. Grabbing hold of the fallen ninja, Iruka pulled him to his feet smirking in satisfaction at the two adoring handprints on his face.

"Don't _Iru-chan_ me Hatake." pulling out a kunai he pressed it against Kakashi's groin. "Now listen to me, and listen to me, very closely." making sure he has the silver haired undivided attention, he continued. " _If_ anything happens to Naruto like this again. I will _personally_ castrated you." pushing the blade harder against his groin. "Do I make myself, clear?" he asked in his teacher's voice.

"Crystal." simply stated Kakashi, his single eye never daring to leave the others.

"Good." pocketing the offending weapon he let go off the shinobis top. "Good evening Hokage-sama." bowing to the older man, as if nothing happened.

"Good evening to you Iruka." answered the old man, chuckling slightly. Iruka walked over to the sleeping blonde, brushing aside a few stray hairs.

"How did he get like this." all but whispered the teacher, his eyes softly watching the younger boy sleep.

"It seems like he was cornered before being attacked." explained the Third gravely. "They wrote on across his chest 'Demon Scum' with a sharp instrument, most likely a kunai."

"Do you have any idea _who_ done this to him?" asked Iruka, his tone eerily calm. Not once taking his eyes of the boy.

"Unfortunately, we don't. However, I have several Anbu investigating as well as Inoichi is meeting me here."

"If you find out please give me the names of the arseholes who violated him, so I can deal with them." asked Iruka calmly, looking the old man in the eye. Kakashi on the other hand paled slightly as he subconsciously covering his groin.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka, as he entered the room.

"Thank you for coming Inoichi." greeted the Third. "Iruka, Kakashi. Both of you go home and rest. I'll send for both of you tomorrow morning." promised Sarutobi stopping Iruka before he could even argue.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." answered the two men. Seizing the opportunity, Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka and flickered them away. Leaving the older shinobi in silence.

"Am I missing something?" asked a bewildered mind walker, looking at the spot which the pair recently occupied. "Actually, I don't even want to know. What is it that you are wanting me to do?" he inquired looking between the patient and the Third.

"I want you to enter the boys' mind, so we can get the necessary Intel on who attacked him. Also..." a deep sigh left the older man's lips, sorrowful eyes resting on the fragile child. "Also, I want you to find out why he wants to die." gravelly finished the Third, he eyes never leaving the blonde. Inoichi stood there shocked at the final statement, this six-year-old boy wanted to die. A sense of paternal sadness washed over him, as he thought of his own little girl wanting to die. Pushing those emotions down, the mind walker began to get to work. Pulling a nearby chair closer to the bed, Inoichi made the necessary hands sign to enter the blonde's broken mind.

* * *

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Inoichi stood ankle deep in murky water, over head lights flickering giving an uneasy feel to the place.

' _A sewer?_ ' he thought as he took in his surroundings. Big and small pipes ran either side of the corridor; cautiously he walked over to them. The hair on the back of his neck stood to attention, goosebumps spreading over his arms. The raw power of the Kyūbi’s chakra could be felt, radiating off the pipes. A warm, carefree chakra spread though the others, each trying to cancel the other out. Walking down the corridor, he notices that some pipes were bright purple, cracks running all over the pipes. ' _A power struggle_?'

Several pipes began to rattle violently, some breaking the brackets which held them in place. In seconds pipes began to bulge in places, causing massive cracks to appear. Red and blue chakra seeped through the cracks, making the air denser by the second.

_BOOM_

The pipes along with large chunks of the corridor exploded, sending massive chunks of debris fly in all directions. Inoichi did not have the time to react, subsequently, he too was sent flying. The last thing the mind walker remembered was seeing the ceiling collapsing on top of him.

* * *

Silence held its ghostly grip on the occupants', as they waited for the Yamanaka to report his findings. The older blonde's eyes flew open, his arms instinctively covering his head. A wrinkled eyebrow rose in curiosity, waiting for the older blonde to explain.

Lowering his arms, Inoichi let out a staggered breath as he gazed intently at the sleeping blonde. Something warm and wet trickled down the front of his face. Lifting a hand up he wiped some of the liquid off his face. Instantly he knows what it was by just the texture of it. Blood. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through his head, looking at the Anbu standing behind him, healing his injury.

"What happened?" inquired the old man, a sense of worry underlining his question. Gathering his thoughts, the mind walker reported his findings.

"Both his and the Kyūbi’s' chakra are clashing, violently." explained the blonde. "There were some areas which the chakra wasn't flowing, and in other places, one outmatched the other."

"So essentially a fight for control." asked the Third, his face looking older than it was. "Did you find anything else before you left his mind?"

"No. The corridor I ended up in was a sewer. I was barely there for a few minutes before the pipes exploded." answered the Yamanaka. "However, I could and try to enter his mind again, and hope that the something doesn't happen again." mentally Inoichi wished he wouldn't have to, but from the look his superior was giving him, he'll have to.

"Second time the charm." he weakly joked as he performed the jutsu again.

* * *

This time around, he was standing in a deserted street. A cold breeze moved around him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Taking in his surroundings he noticed he was still in the village; a small noise caught his attention. Hiding behind a streetlamp was a child, no more than four or five. Moving towards the child, he noticed it was Naruto. His ocean blue eyes filled with fear and pain. It wasn't until the older mind walker was right next to him, that he notices that the boy was covered in cuts and bruises, some still bleeding. He was about to see if the boy was alight before.

"There's the little brat! Get Him!" the boys eyes widened in fear, as he saw people running towards him. In a blink of an eye the child was running down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. Inoichi could not do anything to stop the mob from chasing the boy; they passed through him like smoke. The memory dissolved once Naruto and his attackers were out of sight, in its place was a new one, but this time it was different.

* * *

Both blondes were standing in a dark hallway, not a sound could be heard other than the child’s heavy breathing. Naruto looked down the hallway, waiting for someone to come and tell him off for breaking in. But nobody came. As quietly as he could, he made his way down the dark hallway, until he came to a door. Shakily he turned the doorknob, hearing a _click_ , he entered the room.

The room like the hallway was shrouded in darkness, only the moon rays penetrated the closed blinds. A four-piece table stood in the middle of the room, dust coating every visible surface. Looking around he noticed some photos decorating the window ledges and the odd picture decorating the wall. Leaving the room, he continued down the corridor until he came to an end, where two doors stood. For some reason, the one on the left spoke out to him. Following his instincts, he opened the door. Inoichi simply watched.

The moon shone through the uncovered window, giving the place a serine feel. Stepping into the room, the whiskered cheeked boy noticed it was a nursery. A cot stood underneath the window, filled with cuddly toys. A rocking chair in the corner of the room, with a book on the cushion. The walls were painted in pastel colours, giving a calm and warm feel to the room, clouds dotted around the walls. Walking up to the cot, he looked inside at the different stuffed animals. As he looked at them all, a small fox caught his eye. Reaching in he picked up the toy, for a while he stared at it, as though he should know it. A memory flashed into his mind.

_He was lying on his back; the room was bright as the sun shone through the window. It was blocked out by a large shadow; he raised his chubby arms up at the person. Soft laughter came from the person standing over him; they picked up an object from the bottom of his cot. A squeal of pure delight came as the small fox was brought in front of him. Arms and legs moved excitedly as the soft toy was lowed, into his hands. Holding onto the animal, he brought it down to him, cuddling it as tightly as he could._

" _You like that toy, don't you, Naruto?" gently asked the women, a motherly smile never leaving her face. In return she got a bright smile, full of joyful laugh._

Inoichi watched the different emotions flash across Naruto's sapphire eyes, as he looked at the stuffed animal in his hands.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt warm tears run down his dirty cheeks. Nervously, he brought the toy closer, as though it was going to disappear. Pressing against his chest, a feeling of belonging filled his chest. Tears trickled down his scarred cheeks, feeling the tears he tightened his grip on the toy. His toy.

' _So, this is was his home.'_ thought the older male, taking in the rest of the room. Moments passed as the pair stood in silence, the occasional sniffle filled the otherwise quiet room. Calming down, Naruto wiped away the tears, still clutching the stuffed animal. With a final look around his old room, Naruto made his way towards the final door, nervously he opened the door.

Inside stood a made king-size bed, as though the occupants' made it earlier that day. Either side of the bed were two bedside tables a picture standing on the left-hand side one. Along one of the walls stood a tall wardrobe, and on the opposite side were a set of chest of draws. Decorating the chest of draws were different bits and bobs, what caught his attention was a medium size jewellery box. Pulling the wooden box closer he examined it, on the lid was a symbol of some sorts but he could not make it out due to all the dust on it. Taking a deep breath, he blew, causing all the dust to fly into the air. On the boxes lid was a swirl symbol, like what the Konoha shinobi wore on the back of their uniforms. With care, he carried both the box and his toy over to the bed. Once he got comfortable on the large bed, he opened the box. The moment he did, a soft melody drifted out of it, a strong sense of nostalgia filled his chest as the melody played. Another memory flashed into his mind.

_He was sitting on his mums crossed legs, his head resting against her stomach. Reaching over to her bedside table, she brought over her jewellery box. Big blue eyes followed the polished box, as it was placed in front of them both. Lifting the lid, a soft melody floated out of the box, while the music was playing his mother started to hum along with the melody. A wave of calm washed over him. While she was humming along to the lullaby, she pulled out a brooch._

_The brooch was a butterfly, it sparkled in the light. Precious stones decorated the brooch, fascinated with the sparkly object he went to touch it._

" _You can't touch it, Naruto." stated his mum, as she pulled it out of his reach. "This was my mums and her mums before that." explained the women, when Naruto started to whimper._

As quickly as the memory can, it was gone. Looking into the jewellery box, he noticed the brooch straight away, shakily he reached in and picked it up, it was cold to the touch. Running his fingers over it, he felt as though his mum was there comforting him. Putting the piece of jewellery back in its place he shut the lid, cutting off the peaceful melody. The room fell silent once again, looking around the room again; he noticed the picture frame next to him, on the bedside table. Picking the photo up, he wiped the thick dust obscuring the photo.

A happy couple were smiling up at him. The women had long, red hair, her eyes a soft lilac colour, full of happiness and joy. Behind her stood a familiar looking man. His blonde spiky hair, his blue eyes a shade lighter than Naruto's.

"It can't be..." mumbled Naruto as he stared at the older blonde. His eyes darted to the large wardrobe, sliding off the bed he walked over to the wardrobe. Standing in front of the it, it looked more menacing than it did before. Taking a deep breath, he opened the main compartment. There, inside were different clothes both male and female; carefully as he dared, he began looking through the clothes. Nearing the end of the men's clothes, he abruptly stopped, frozen in shock. There hanging up in front of him was a white cape, with orange flames at the bottom of the cape. Writing ran down the middle of the cape, ocean blue eyes widened in shock as he read the letters.

' _Fourth Hokage_ '

"No, it can't..." running back to the bed he picked up the photo. The man smiling up at him was the Fourth Hokage; the resemblance to the head on the Hokage Mountain was identical. His eyes wondered to the smiling women, which the Fourth was holding, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. He could not take his eyes off her smile...

" _You like that toy, don't you, Naruto?" gently asked the women, a motherly smile never leaving her face. In return she got a bright smile, and a joyful laugh._

"Kaa-chan... Tou-san..." whispered Naruto as warm tears fell from his whiskered cheeks. His heart flipped at the thought of finally having a loving family. A mum and dad. The memory dissolved as the small child cried himself to sleep, for the first time in his orphaned life; he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

Inoichi found himself standing in an empty void; all around him was blackness and yet he could still see clearly. Footsteps echoed behind him, turning around he tensed at the site of a cloak figure walking towards him. Steadily the figure walked towards him, not stopping as it was right in front of him. The figure walked right through him and continued walking to an unknown destination. Spinning on his heel, he walked after it. What seemed like hours passed the blonde as he followed the cloaked figure. Suddenly it came to an abrupt stop, turning slightly a smirk spread across ruby lips. Then the figure was gone, the blonde stood there before a blood curdling scream filled his ears. He was in a forest, its tall trees blocking out any moonlight, ravens perched on the tree branches. Another blood curdling scream filled the forest, facing the direction of the scream, he ran towards it.

There pinned to a tree was Naruto, blood pouring from two puncture wounds. The figure from before held the dripping knife, slender fingers held it tightly.

"You're going to _die_ Naruto. It is going to be slow and painful. Just how I killed your mother, a slow and painful death." stated the women; her voice full of promise. "Is that what you want? To be with your parents again?" asked the cloaked figure, watching the boy. " _Beg_ for death, and I'll be a merciful god."

His body began to shut down, in seconds his last staggered breath escaped his pale lips. Both adults stood there staring at the deceased child, the silence was broken when the women started to laugh. Cold cruel laughter filled the night sky, the memory faded into blackness.

Opening his eyes, he looked around for his superior, finding no sign of the old man or anyone else he left the room. His mind running in overdrive as he digested everything he saw. No matter how much he tried, he could not stop the feeling of heart ache felling his chest. He was soo wrapped up in his own head he did not hear the reception nurse calling him. Apologising to the nurse, she just sweetly smiled and informed him that the Hokage would see him in his office once he was done. Thanking the receptionist, he made his way through the deserted streets, towards the Hokage Mansion. Reaching the central building, he made his way towards the main office.

"Enter!" taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared up at the high ceiling, feeling himself float in the water.

' _Am I really dead_?' he thought as he just laid there, floating.

"No, you are not. But you will be when I am through with you!" snarled a dominate voice, the water rippling from the sound waves.

' _Huh...I must be dead, if I've got an annoying voice with me_.' a blast of K.I exploded out of nowhere, startling the six-year-old. Arms fraying everywhere as he tried to stop himself from drowning, several times he swallowed the murky water.

"Stand, you _pathetic_ human." spat out the angered voice, doing as he was told, he shakily got to his feet. Blazing red eyes stared transfixed on the tiny human.

"Wh-Who are you?" stuttered the blonde as he tried not to let his fear show. An irritated growl resonated within the chamber, vibrating off the walls.

"I am The Great Kyūbi No Yōko!" boomed the Kyūbi with pride. Azul eye widened like saucers:

"You're the Kyūbi…" disbelief evident in his voice. Here laying before him was the enemy which caused soo much devastation to the village and his chance of having a family. "You're the reason my parents are dead. You are the reason I'm treated like dirt. All of my sadness is because of _YOU_!" screamed Naruto letting all his anger and pain out on the reason he was so lonely.

"Watch how you talk to me you good for nothing human." threatened the Nine-tails, her razor-sharp teeth bared against the boy.

"NO!" snapped back the blonde. "I _hate_ you!" his blood boiling from his anger. "I _wish_ you would _die_!"

"You die, I die." she snapped her mouth shut, after she realised what she let slip. Luck was not on her side as Naruto heard what she said.

"You die if I die?" his mind whizzing with a way to use this piece of information. Contrary to popular belief, he was smart. Not genius smart, but above average smart. All his time he spent observing the shinobi of the village, even the Hokage, he picked up different things.

"That still doesn't change anything. I still want to die, so I can finally be with my family, which you took away from me!" his anger reigniting.

"I'm not the one who took them away from you!" she shouted back, something about the boy made her act this way.

" _LIAR_!"

* * *

Two days passed for Naruto since his encounter with the Kyūbi, it was more like a shouting match. Today was the day he would be discharged from his sterile prison. Changing as quickly as he could he hope to leave before…

"So, you thought you'll leave before I could arrive?" asked Iruka appearing out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of an unexpecting blonde.

"Don't do that Iruka, you scarred me." whined the boy, clutching his racing heart. The academy teacher laughed at the boy, earning him a death glare. Seeing that his glare was not having the desired effect, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, don't be like that Naruto." still the blonde pouted. "I'll by you ramen." bribed the teacher, he knew it was a low blow, but he knew Naruto wouldn't turn down ramen. The boy’s eyes practically lit up at the thought of ramen.

"All I can eat?" bartered the child, knowing what game the brunette was playing.

' _Two can play that game._ '

"Four bowls." stated the Chūnin, thinking about his poor wallet even after four bowls of the highly salted noodles.

"Six?"

"Four."

"Six?!"

"Four, or none at all." the ultimatum was given. Naruto pouted even more at the thought of only four bowls.

"Fine." Huffing in defeat, he walked over to the older male. "Your cruel Iruka, denying me the food of the gods!"

"I haven't denied you anything so stop your moaning. Otherwise _no_ ramen." Smirking at the look on the boy's whiskered face. "Come on, let's get some ramen." Instructed Iruka while holding out his hand for the younger boy to take it. Shyly Naruto took hold of Iruka's hand, a small blush coloured his cheeks. Smiling down at the boy, the teacher took his little charge out of the hospital, towards the little ramen stand.

* * *

A chilly breeze passed through the village; a half-moon filled the starry night sky. Clouds floated along the starry blanket, blocking the moons rays from coating the land below. Two people walked through a rundown district, neither one talking.

"This isn't a place for a six-year-old to live Kakashi." Stated Iruka as he took in his surroundings. This was the first time he has been through the rundown neighbourhood.

"There's nothing that can be done Iruka, you know this as well as I do." Commented the Anbu, as he glanced over to the younger male carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"I _know_ that, but it doesn't mean he should be considered an outcast. He's only a child, not a demon." Coal coloured eye softened slightly at hearing the brunette, a small smile rose on his masked lips.

"As long as he has people who care for him, he'll be fine." A deep red blush spread across the Chūnin’s face at the comment. The pair continued in a comfortable silence until they reached the blondes 'home'.

Unlocking the door, they proceeded into the sparsely decorated apartment, both noticed evidence of vandalism. While Iruka got Naruto changed out of his clothes into a set of frog pjs, Kakashi did a full inspection of the place. His anger started to get the better of him as he notices that the condition of the apartment as barely liveable.

' _Sensei and Kushina would be turning in their graves at how their only child was being treated._ ' He was brought out of his mental ranting when he hears humming coming from the only bedroom. Stealthily he walked to the open door, peering inside he noticed Naruto was tucked in with a stuff cuddly toy. The Anbu stood there watching the brunette picking up the blondes discarded clothes, humming a melody as he went. Clearing his throat loud enough for the teacher to hear him, Kakashi watched in amusement at the deepening blush spreading across his scarred face and neck.

Moving out of the tidier bedroom, Iruka and Kakashi stood in the darkened hallway, neither wanting to break the silence.

"I'm going to stay the night; just encase he needs anything." Stated the brunette, breaking the silence. "This is your last night guarding him, isn't it?" asked the teacher already knowing the answer. Hatake nodded his head, still saying nothing. A tired sigh passed the brunettes lips; bidding the Anbu goodnight he left to sort himself out for the night.

* * *

Tiny feet slapped against a cold hard surface as they sprinted down a deserted corridor. Heavy panting filled the corridor along with shouts and screams, following the fleeing person.

"Get him!" screamed a faceless women "Skin him alive!" fear pounded away at his frantic heart, as he fled for his life. Still the women chased after him, screaming and shouting so high that it wasn't humanly possible. Spotting a door coming up on his right, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes widened at the sight.

In place of the women, was a ghastly creature, its skin a clammy grey, long greasy hair as black as the night. Her eyes a soulless black, her claw like hands equipped with razor sharp nails. The thing chasing the unfortunate child looked like something out of a horror film, how it ran on its hands and feet.

Second by second the creature got closer, and yet the door was the same distance away. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the monster was not there anymore, skidding to a complete stop, he stood there, waiting and listening.

Silence.

Turning back around he came face to face with the wretched creature. Pure and utter fear showed on the blonde’s face, cerulean widened like saucers. It screamed at him; its mouth wide open, showing its needle like teeth and its forked tongue. Naruto stood there petrified; his heart hammering away at his ribcage, something warm trickled down his trouser legs.

A clawed hand rose, ready to strike him dead. Clamping his eyelids shut, he waited for the swift decent into darkness, but it never came. A warm hand cupped his whiskered cheek, flinching violently for the sudden touch, he slowly opened his eyes. Instead of the mutilated monster, hell went on killing him, stood a woman with long red hair.

Naruto just stood there rooted to the spot, speechless. The women knelt in front of him, so they were the same height.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Softly greeted the women, as she kept eye contact with him. All he could do was stare at those almond shaped eyes. Those lilac… realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mum?" he whispered, not believing what was happening. Kushina smiled how she did in the photos he’d seen. "Mum!" flinging himself into her, she caught him, tightening her hold on her baby boy, bringing him closer.

"Naruto…" happy tears were falling down her cheeks as she held her son the first time in four years. "I've missed you _so_ much, Naruto." All he cared about that he was finally cuddling his Kaa-chan.

The corridor around them slowly faded away into nothing; loosening her hold on the smaller boy she locked her lilac eyes onto his puffy cobalt ones.

"Naruto." Making sure she had the boys' undivided attention, she continued. "Why do you want to die?"

"I have no one!" cried out Naruto tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm alone; I just want to be with you and Tou-san."

"Put we are." Wiping away his tears, Kushina continued. "We will always be with you. Right here." Pointing to his heart. "We are with you always." Sniffling Naruto hugged his mum tightly.

"I love you, mum." Her heart swelled, kissing the top of his head she smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto." They stayed like enjoying the moment. "It's time for me to go Naru-chan. But we'll meet again." Slowly she dissolved away, leaving a warm feeling in the blonde's heart.

* * *

Naruto and Iruka stood outside the ninja academy, the blonde stood there taking in the building. Parents of the other students were muttering amongst each other, some more vocal than others.

"Ready, Naruto?" nodding his head, they walked into the building leaving the gossiping parents.

A bell ran through the empty halls signalling the end of the day, in seconds the halls were packed with students fleeing the hell hole which was school. A mob of spiky blonde hair made its way down the busy corridor, an annoyed look on his face.

' _What was his problem, being nasty to me! I've done nothing to him_.' He was knocked out of his mental ranting when someone shoved him into the wall.

"Out of my way you _demon scum_!" spat the bully, his eyes full of hate. Biting his tongue, Naruto got off the floor shooting the kid a glare, he dusted himself down and walked of, not giving the boy a further glance. The bully's face hardened, with one look at his gang they went after the blonde.

A mass of parents and students were standing around the entrance, some were greeted excitedly by student and parents alike. When Naruto walked out of the entrance, some of the parent's joyful eyes turned cold in a matter of seconds, following his every move.

"Don't go anywhere near that _boy_ , he's bad." Muttered some of the adults to their children, seeing how their parents were looking at him, they too gave him the same look.

Ignoring all the hateful stares he spotted a solitary swing under a large oak tree. Walking over to it, he sat on the wooden seat, watching the how the parents interacted with their children.

"Hey." Greeted a small child, no older than him, with brown spiky hair and two red fanged shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Sapphire eyes just stared at him, seeing if he was going to be mean to him.

"Hi." Replied the blonde, still watching the brunette in front of him.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, what's yours?" introduced Kiba, holding out his hand. Looking at the hand then to the haze, he slowly took the offered hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He waited for the normal reaction which came when he told someone his name. But it did not come, it was given the complete opposite.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Answered Kiba, shaking Naruto's hand enthusiastically. A toothy grin plastered on his tanned face. Unable to resist the contagious smile, Naruto gave one back, a smile, a real smile.

While the two boys were grinning like lunatics, they did not notice the cold stares being shot their way.

"He is _soo_ going to get it tomorrow." Threatened the bully, creaking knuckles, his mindless goons nodding in agreement.

* * *

While writing this Mad World was playing. If you want to listen to it, here is the address: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHtcliIvnHI

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day, they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world_

* * *

" _Hey." Greeted a small child, no older than him, with brown spiky hair and two red fanged shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Sapphire eyes just stared at him, seeing if he was going to be mean to him._

" _Hi." Replied the blonde, still watching the brunette in front of him._

" _I'm Inuzuka Kiba, what's yours?" introduced Kiba, holding out his hand. Looking at the hand then to the haze, he slowly took the offered hand._

" _Uzumaki Naruto." He waited for the normal reaction which came when he told someone his name. But it didn't come, it was given the complete opposite._

" _Nice to meet you Naruto." Answered Kiba, shaking Naruto's hand enthusiastically. A toothy grin plastered on his tanned face. Unable to resist the contagious smile, Naruto gave one back, a smile, a real smile._

_While the two boys were grinning like lunatics, they didn't notice the cold stares being shot their way._

" _He is soo going to get it tomorrow." Threatened the bully, creaking knuckles, his mindless goons nodding in agreement._

* * *

"Kiba!" shouted Tsume as she walked over to the pair. "Who's your friend?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto! He's in my class Kaa-chan!" replied the mini brunette happily. "Can Naruto come over to play today?" spontaneously asked Kiba shocking the blonde. "Please?" giving the full-blown puppy eyes.

"That won't work on me pup, anyway, isn't it up to Naruto if he wants to suffer a few hours of your company?" smirked Tsume as she watched her pup deflate a bit. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Naruto?"

The blonde sat there, not sure what to do. This was the first time someone of his own age wanting to socialise with him. A small smile tugged at his lips, the thought of having a friend.

"Hai." the toothy grin was back on Kiba's tattooed face, grabbing the younger boys’ hand he started to drag him towards the compound.

"You'll get to meet all the dogs and Hana-chan. We can play with the puppies if Kaa-chan lets us." listed of the youngster happily, his hand still holding the blondes.

Naruto was speechless for the first time in ages. There holding his hand was some who didn't care who he was, who seemed genuine in wanting to be friends.

"Calm down Kiba, you’re going to rip Naruto's arm off." instructed the Matriarch, yet it fell on deaf ears. In five minutes, they arrived outside the Inuzuka compound, the sound of dog barking greeted them.

Not even waiting for his mum, Kiba pulled Naruto into the compound, in seconds they were leapt upon.

"Stop! Stop!" laughed out the brunette as he was assaulted by have a dozen dogs, varying in sizes. His face been slobbered over, as he tried to fend off the excited canines. Naruto stood to the side, watching the sight before him. A small smile on his rose lips, as he watched Kiba getting slobbered over. It was short lived when he was forcefully pinned to the floor by a large wolf like dog, its teeth bared as it growls menacingly at the frightened boy. Seeing Naruto pinned down by his mums’ companion, the young brunette pushed off the excited canines, and marched over to the growling dog.

"Kuromaru, get off Naruto, now." giving the large dog his best scolding look, arms crossed. "Get off my friend _now_ , or no steak."

"He's not to be trusted. He smells like a fox." growled Kuromaru, not taking his eyes off the frightened blonde beneath him. Something flashed across the scared azure coloured eyes, something resembling pain.

"I'm not a _fox_ , nor will I _ever_ be." mumbled the boy, not breaking eye contact with the oversized dog.

"Once a fox, always a fox." snarled the canine, wanting nothing more than to kill the boy below him.

"I said: GET. OFF. MY. _FRIEND_!" shouted Kiba as he ran and tackled Kuromaru, having enough momentum to push over the dog. The moment the dog was pushed off him, Naruto got up and backed away from the canine and clan heir, turning around and ran out of the compound. He didn't get far before he ran into Tsume who was walking through the gates. She took one look at the shaken blonde then looked over to where Kuromaru and Kiba were on the floor.

"Don't hurt my friend again, you senile old dog!" angrily shouted Kiba as he picked himself up from the dusty floor. He spotted his mum and Naruto over by the gate, shooting the wolf-like dog a final angry glare, he ran over to them.

"Do you want to play in the woods?" asked the younger brunette, wanting to see his friend smile again. Getting a stiff nod, Kiba took hold of his hand and lead him towards the woods, which surrounded part of the compound. When the pair disappeared into the tree line, Tsume made her way over to her companion. Standing next to him see gave him a sharp slap up the back of his head.

" _Leave_ the boy alone." she stated not even sparing him a glance.

* * *

The young pair were making their way through the tall trees, still hand in hand. A comfortable silence settled between them, as they walked towards their destination. The tension in the blondes’ body began to melt away with each passing moment, he spent with the brunette. A strange feeling settled in his stomach, as he observed the brunette in front of him. There was something about the brunette which he could not pinpoint. It was just a feeling... a happy feeling.

Kiba abruptly stopped causing Naruto to bump into him, it didn't seem to bother the brunette, he just smiled at the clumsy blonde.

"Close your eyes." instructed the tattooed boy, seeing the younger boys’ hesitation. "Trust me." slowly Naruto closed his eyes, subconsciously he tightened his hold on the brunette's hands. Once Kiba was satisfied he began to lead the smaller boy through the forest, in a different direction than they were originally going. They walked in complete silence, nothing but the call of different birds and animals filled the late afternoon air.

Several minutes passed as they navigated through the woods, a faint, sweet scent was carried on the warm breeze. It grew steadily stronger the more they walked, it wasn't long before the scent was filling his senses.

"We’re almost there keep your eyes close no matter what." stated the brunette, excitement bubbling in his chest. Kiba guided Naruto towards an opening among a row of ancient looking trees, where the sun’s rays shone brightly down obscuring the scenery beyond. Naruto's ears twitched when an unusual sound filled his hearing.

' _It sounds like the ocean. But there's no oceans in Konoha._ ' wondered a baffled blond as the sound got louder. Warmth started to spread up from his toes steadily upwards as he walked into the sunlight.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." instructed the brunette, as he let go off the other boy’s hand.

Cerulean eyes opened before shutting again due to the intensity of the sunshine, slowly he opened them again. Before him as far as the eye could see, were rolling hills, each one blending into the other. A breeze swept over the long blades of grass causing them to ripple like the ocean.

"Wow..." sapphire eyes absorbed the sight before him. Pulling his eyes away from the sight before him, he faced his new friend. Kiba stood there smiling brightly, his smile reaching his hazel eyes.

"Tag!" he shouted enthusiastically, tapping his blonde companion on the arm then running into the tall grass. It took a moment for the blonde to register what the older boy said before he took off after him, laughing carefree for the first time in his life.

The sun sailed across the sky above, until it was once again kissing the horizon, blanketing the world in a golden hue. Two worn out friends collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, smiles never leaving their dirty faces. Neither talked as they watched the late evening sky turn into night.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages, Kiba. Thank you." stated Naruto as he gazed up at the darkening sky.

"Your welcome Naruto." replied the brunette, glancing over to the younger boy. A look of content settled itself on the scarred boys face. Silence followed as the pair laid there enjoying each other’s company. Time flew as the sky turning completely black, thousands of stars filling the night sky. A shooting star streaked across the heavens above.

"Look!" shouted Kiba excitedly, pointing at the shooting star. "Make a wish!" bouncing up and down on his bum. Sitting up, Naruto looked over at his excited friend then up to the night sky, his eyes locking onto the rare sight above. Squeezing his eyes shut, he scrunched his face up in pure concentration. "Have you made your wish yet?" asked the hyped brunette, as he waited impatiently for Naruto to answer. After a few more seconds Naruto's face relaxed itself as he looked at the overly excited boy. "Sooo...what did you wish for?" blurted out Kiba, no longer able to keep his curiosity from bubbling up.

"Calm down Kiba-kun. The Matriarch sent me to bring you back as you both have missed dinner." stated a quiet voice as a female walked through the tall grass soundlessly.

"Do we have to go?" whined the older boy, as he turned his puppy eyes full blast onto the newcomer. "Please can we stay a little longer?" she looked at him with a neutral express, her hazel eyes flickering to the quiet blonde standing in the background.

"No." she simply said ignoring the groaning coming from the young heir. "We're leaving Kiba-kun, Uzumaki-san." she said with an authoritative tone, leaving no room for arguing. Satisfied with herself, she turned on her heel and proceeded to retrace her steps, back to the main house. Slightly miffed, Kiba groaned a bit more before walking after the clan member.

"Come on Naruto, let’s go before she gets stressy." huffed the brunette, Naruto giggled slightly at his new friends’ behaviour.

* * *

The main house came into view as the trio walked towards it. The two boys were talking between themselves, asking what each other’s favourite colour was etc (the normal kid stuff). The fifty questions and answers went to-and-fro as they finally settled down at the dinner table, where Tsume and Hana sat watching the two converse.

"If you boys are done talking." cut in the matriarch, bringing a close to their Q&A session to an abrupt halt. "Is there a reason why either of you didn't come for your tea, three hours ago?" her sharp eyes switching from one boy to the other. Both boys had to nerve to look sheepishly at her, one scratching his scarred cheeks and the other rubbing his neck.

"We were having _soo_ much fun Kaa-chan!" the sheepish look evaporated in seconds as he began to recall what the pair got up to. "We played tag for _ages_. Then before we were _made_ to come back..." sending a glare at his mother. "We saw a shooting star! And Naruto made a wish!" excitedly stated the smaller brunette, before turning to the other boy. "What did you wish for Naruto?"

The blonde fidgeted uneasily in his seat as he felt the older Inuzuka's eyes on him, he was about to answer before Hana cut him in.

"You don't need to tell him Naruto-san." assured the older sister. "It won't come true if you tell my nosy brother."

"Hey! I'm not nosy." retorted Kiba, as he stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"You are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so. Double padlock no returns." smugly stated Hana, looking at her brother triumphantly.

"That's no fair! You can't do that!" exclaimed the boy pointing at his sister accusingly.

"I just did. What are you going to do about it?" challenged the older girl leaning across the table. Kiba rose to the challenge demanding a thumb war, his competing hand already outstretch, taking his hand, the thumb wars began.

As the two siblings battled it out, Naruto simply watched in fascination at how the two behaved together.

' _So this what it must be like to have a sibling, always fighting each other I wonder if Kaa-chan and Tou-san where still alive, then maybe I would have a younger brother or sister to fight against._ '

His thoughts were cut short when a steaming bowl of noodles was placed in front of him. He looked up and gave a small smile to Tsume.

"Itadakimasu." grabbing the pair of chopsticks resting on top of the ceramic bowl, he dug in. Tsume watched the whiskered boy eat the meal.

"It's good to see you have table manners, Naruto. Unlike my son." complimented the Matriarch, a dusting of red appeared on the boy’s cheeks when he heard what she had said. "When you finish, I'll take you home as it's late."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way, you didn't need to do me a dinner." Naruto said after he finished his mouthful, something which Iruka drilled into him. A ghostly pain throbbed from the back of his head; he resisted the urge to rub it.

"If it was a problem, then I wouldn't have stated it in the first place." replied Tsume, noticing the blonde accepted her explanation, she allowed him to finish his meal.

"Gochisosama, Tsume-sama." thanked the child as he put the empty bowl down, with a dull thud.

"Your welcome Naruto. Right, ready to get going?" for the second time that evening he was interrupted by his newfound friend.

"What!? He can't go home now, it's not that late Kaa-chan." whined Kiba as he refocused his attention on the smaller male, after drawing with Hana.

"It is late pup, and I'm not the one who needs to have a bath and get ready for bed. Also, you both have school in the morning, so say goodbye to Naruto and go get ready for your bath." instructed his mother, leaving no room for debate. Grudgingly Kiba did as he was told.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, I'll meet you by the swing before the academy starts."

"OK, I'll see you there." plans finalised, Naruto gave Kiba a small wave before walking out after Tsume. "Oh, it was nice to meet you Hana-san." with that he left leaving the siblings alone.

"Are you going to have a bath or are you going to be gross like normal?" quibbled Hana as she held her noise.

* * *

The journey back to the blondes run down was silent and awkward, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was not until they turned down into a ran down part of the district, the small boy turned to the Inuzuka.

"I can make my way back from here, Tsume-sama." said the boy, as he broke step from her. Brown eyes scanned the dilapidated buildings, an eerie wind blow through the silent street.

"No, I'll said I'd take you home so that's what I'm going to do. There's no way in hell I'm allowing you to walk home by yourself." her tone held on room for disagreement, but there was an undertone which the young boy couldn't place. Giving her a stiff nod, they continued towards his apartment.

Several minutes passed as the pair got closer, Naruto started to get anxious about letting Tsume see where he lives. He was so caught up that he wasn't aware of the hatred filled eyes following them, a shiver ran down Tsume's spine, she sensed they were being watched. In a blink of an eye she launched a kunai in the direction she felt the glaze coming from. Naruto jumped out of his skin at the loud noise coming from the alleyway, a startled scrawny cat scarpered out of the opening and disappeared up the street. Naruto looked from his escort, to the eerily silent alleyway and back.

"Let’s get you home, Naruto." taking hold of the boys’ hand, they continued on their way. The blonde looked back over his shoulder, and for split second he thought he saw someone or something in the shadows.

* * *

An overhead light flickered every so often causing the corridor to be doused in darkness, the echo of their feet slapping against the cold hard concrete. The pair arrived outside a worn green door; Naruto turned to the older lady.

"Thank you for walking me home Tsume-sama." politely thanked the child as he unlocked his apartment door. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?"

"No thank you, Naruto. I have to get back to make sure those two are bathed and ready for bed, or there will be hell to pay." Naruto swallowed at the thought of the hell the two siblings would be in if they aren't washed and dressed, by the time their scary mum returned home.

"Well, good night then, Tsume-sama. And thank you for having me, I had a lot of fun today. So, thank you again." with that, the lonely child went into his empty apartment.

"Good night, Naruto." bid the mother of two, watching the door shut behind him. When she heard the lock click into place, she returned home.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Konoha, warming the waking village up for the day. The academy grounds were a buzz of activity, parents and students alike were going about their daily routine. Naruto sat on the lone swing under the ancient tree waiting for Kiba to arrive, a small smile on gracing his lips. He started to hum the jewellery box melody softly to himself, swinging his legs back and forth. The bell chimed for the beginning of classes; a last minute’s goodbyes were said before the students rushed to their respective classes.

Waiting for the mayhem to die down, Naruto made his way to his own class, disappointment setting in.

' _Well, he was only saying it to be mean._ '

The blonde was so caught up in his mind, he did not notice the bullies from the day before approaching. He was slammed against the wall harshly, his head smacking the cold concrete with a sickening _thud_. Everything went white for a few moments before all the air was punched out of his lungs, causing him to double over. Their laughter filled his ears, mocking him, hatred began to fill his soul.

"I wonder if he'll scream, just like my Tou-san said when he sliced some words onto his chest." wondered on of the boys, grabbing the spiking golden locks harshly, pulling Naruto's head backwards.

Hearing those words, Naruto froze with fear at the memory, which was still fresh in his mind.

' _I **won't** let them. I **won't**!_'

With the new wave of determination, Naruto forcefully ripped his head from the bully’s death grip. Ignoring the pain in his scalp, he swung round punching the other boy in the face. A shout of pain filled the empty hallway, the ringleader fell to the floor holding his face.

"Ahh, my nose! Get him!" ordered the older boy, snapping out of their state of shock, the other two bullies tackled the blonde. A full out fist fight broke out, neither side holding any punches. The young blonde gave as good as he got but fighting two enemies was beginning to take its toll on his small frame. As the fist fight continued the ringleader got up off the floor, wiping his bloodied nose, hatred and anger filled his eyes.

Naruto's chest raised and fell rapidly with each laboured breath, cuts and bruises decorated his person. Adrenaline coursing through tiring body, what little chakra that was stored was nearing depletion. The two attackers were in slightly better shape than he was, still they sported their own assortment of cuts and bruises. Seeing an opening the two boys took it, charging at the exhausted spiky haired boy.

Every fibre in his being protested at the sudden movements, as Naruto tried to evade their attack, but his reaction came too late. He was violently hurled onto the floor, the adrenaline leaving his system as quickly as it entered it. The hallway was silent except the sounds of heavy, laboured breathing. The whiskered cheeked boy thrashed around, trying to throw the others off, his battered and bruised body tiring quickly. His energy spent.

"Who knew you could put up fight, demon." snarled the ringleader, as he made his way over. His hatred filled eyes looked over the blonde in disgust, before landing on his torso. "Hold him still." he ordered his cronies, as he went to saddle the smaller boy. Not liking where this was going, Naruto started to wiggle around as much as he could, trying to throw the other boy off. He was rewarded with a hard punch in the face, breaking his nose. The attackers watched as Naruto ceased his struggling, crimson liquid began to pour from his nose. Silence fell back over the corridor once again, the younger gang member started to get edgy as the blonde was not offering any resistance.

"I think this has gone far enough." the leader shot him a dirty look. "We need to go before someone comes along."

"No one cares enough, to come looking for him." replied the leader as though his statement was the truth.

"Yeah, but Iruka-sensei cares a lot about the demon, if what my father has said is true." he countered. Footsteps began to echo from down the other end of the corridor, causing the three boys to flee, leaving an unconscious blonde to his own fate.

* * *

Iruka sat behind his desk as his class of unruly kids got on with their assignments, his mind wondering to a certain spiky haired boy.

' _He should be in class, but I haven't seen him walk pass._ '

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall: 10:23. His mother hen complex was manifesting itself as he began to worry about the boy.

"I'm stepping out for a few minutes." he told the class, watching as some of them had mischievous looks on their faces. Being the person, he was he crushed the thought in a second. "If I find out that any of you misbehaved while I am gone, you'll lose all your breaks and you'll find yourself spending time with me for the rest of the year." he threatened, looking a select few in the eyes. "It's a promise not a threat." with the satisfaction that his retribution was received loud and clear he left.

' _First stop his classroom..._ '

* * *

" _Yeah, but Iruka-sensei cares a lot about the demon, if what my father has said is true." he countered. Footsteps began to echo from down the other end of the corridor, causing the three boys to flee, leaving an unconscious blonde to his own fate._

After the cowards fled from the scene nothing happened, the footsteps fated into the distance, leaving Naruto all alone. Consciousness came slowly to the blonde as his senses returned, everything ached, his head felt heavy. Cautiously he lifted himself up into a sitting position, everything began to spin, catching himself before he toppled to the cold floor again.

"They didn't hold back." stated the blonde aloud, tenderly he felt around his head. A sudden sharp intake of breath was taken as he came across an open wound on the back of his head. Retracting his hand, he looked at his bloodied fingers, before returning to where the wound was. "Ahh, that's going to need stitches." feeling stable enough, while using the wall as a support, he shakily stood up. Taking a minute, he looked up and down the corridor seeing the coast was clear he made his way home.

* * *

"Well thank you for your help sensei." said Iruka with a smile on his face, it disappeared as he closed the classroom door.

' _He shouldn't even be teaching!_ ' ranted the Chūnin mentally, anger boiling his blood at how nonchalant the other teacher was about Naruto not turning up. ' _If anything, he was overjoyed!_ '

"I'll guess I'll have to find him after school. And he better have a good reason for not turning up!" with that he made his way back to his class.

* * *

Dusk settled over the land of Fire; the night life began to come to life as people returned home from work. Iruka made his way towards Naruto's apartment, his arms full of marking that needed to be done. As he walked up the stairs, he saw fresh graffiti sprayed all over the walls, obscenities plastered everywhere. Ignoring everything he continued towards the blonde’s front door, as he turned the corner, he saw Naruto painting a fresh coat of paint on his front door.

"Why are you painting, Naruto?" asked the teacher, making the child jump out of his skin, paint flying everywhere. It took a few seconds for the blonde's heart to return to a more even pace, he looked accusingly at the older male glaring daggers, until he noticed something. Iruka watched the scene fold out before him; the miscreant turned to look at him, shooting him evils (as was expected), but the expression melted off his face. "What now?" asked a perplexed Chūnin, looking around for what the troublemaker found funny. All he got was a shit eating grin, which in turn unsettled the man even more. Again, he checked around him and his person, but he was baffled as to what was now making the minor vibrate with barely contained laughter.

Naruto's restrain was evaporating quickly as he watched Iruka stand there dumbfounded, then it happened.

_Splash_

* * *

_Retracting his hand, he looked at his bloodied fingers, before returning to where the wound was. "Ahh, that's going to need stitches " feeling stable enough, while using the wall as a support, he shakily stood up. Taking a minute, he looked up and down the corridor seeing the coast was clear he made his way home._

Every inch of his battered and bruised body ached. Some of the older cuts and scrapes were already healed, but the newer ones were still there. It took him longer to reach his 'home' if you could call it that, as he used alleyways and unused paths to go unnoticed and undisturbed. All he needed was another encounter like the last one to happen.

' _Well...they couldn't do anything more than they already did._ ' thought the boy, as he subconsciously rubbed his chest, feeling the outline of the attacker’s handiwork.

" _They can do far worst, boy. I hope that you will never be in that situation."_ commented the Kyūbi, a darker meaning hidden by those words. ' _If they ever go that far...they'll find themselves dead!_ '

Ignoring the demon’s comment, the blonde finally made it 'home'. Every wall was covered in a variety of words, some which he would _never_ be caught dead saying and some which hurt more than others. Paying the words, no more attention, he made his way to his apartment door, he came to a grinding halt; there painted across his door was:

'GO AND DIE DEMON SCUM'

Moving closer to the graffitied door he noticed it was not paint...

"It's blood..." as he ran a finger across the lettering, he felt a bit queasy at the strong metallic smell. Cautiously he looked around for anymore 'surprises', finding none out in the hallway, he made his way into the apartment. Everything seemed normal, unfortunately that wasn't the case when he reached the living room/dining room. There on the table, was a dead fox. Its throat slit. Naruto lurched forward as though he was going to be sick there and then, clamping his hand over his mouth he ran into his tiny bathroom and emptied his stomach contents. Tears streamed down his scarred cheeks as he prayed to the porcelain god, lurching a few more times, he spat out the remainder which lingered in his mouth. Feeling better he flushed the evidence away, moving over to the sink, he swished some cold water around his mouth before spitting it out. He stood there, staring at his reflection in the dirty mirror. He looked like crap. Running the cold water again he splashed his face, freshen himself up. Taking a deep breath, he retraced his steps, readying himself for the horrid site which waited on his dining table. Looking at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, he knew he had several hours before Iruka would come around and demand to know why he was not at school.

"I better get started..." sighed the blonde, as he jumped into action. Hours passed the boy by as he cleaned his apartment; he dismantled his blood-stained table and disposed of it down a nearby alleyway. As for the slaughtered fox, he buried it in the nearby park, under a cluster of trees. A further hour passed before his apartment was aired and spotless, he looked around a sense pride filled his chest. As he stood there, he gave himself a sniff, instantly his face scrunched up. "I definitely need a bath!"

"Ahhhhhh..." he sighed as he slid into the warm water, bubbles floating on the top. Closing his eyes, he finally allowed himself to relax. Sighing again, he sunk further in, until his head was just above the surface. He stayed like that for some time, relishing the peace and quiet. His juvenile mind began to wonder, which is always dangerous. An idea popped into his mind, and a foxy smile emerged on his lips, eyes filled with mischief. Washing himself, getting all the dirt and other stains of his body and out of his blonde spikes, he hopped out of the bath. Drying off, he got changed and sprang into action.

' _Hehehehe...this is going to be soo much fun!_ ' gleefully thought the blonde as he rubbed his hands together.

Dusk settled by the time the infant was finally done, everything was in place. All he needed now was a certain brunette teacher to come along, which he did not have to wait long for one to show up.

* * *

" _What now?" asked a perplexed Chūnin, looking around for what the troublemaker found funny. All he got was a shit eating grin, which in turn unsettled the man even more. Again, he checked around him and his person, but he was baffled as to what was now making the minor vibrate with barely contained laughter._

_Naruto's restrain was evaporating quickly as he watched Iruka stand there dumbfounded, then it happened._

_Splash_

An entire tin full of bright orange paint fell from the overhead light fixtures covering the unsuspecting Chūnin in the bright colour. The hallway resonated with hysterical laughter, Naruto was rolling around on the floor, happy tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his stomach.

Iruka stood there shocked, never has he ever been in this sort of shock. The stack of now ruined papers fell onto the floor scattering everywhere. The sound of the now empty paint tin hitting the floor brought the male out of his state of shock, wiping the repulsive liquid off his face, he looked at his hands. An anger mark appeared on his forehead as he looked at the offensive colour then to the little shit, who was laughing so hard that he was almost wetting himself.

"NARUTO UZUKAMI!" screamed the enraged Chūnin, the entire building shock, startled birds on nearby buildings scattered away. The laughter abruptly stopped; watery sapphire eyes settled on the orange dunked teacher. He would of burst into another round of hysterics if it weren’t for the look the teacher was sporting.

"Maa Maa Iruka-sensei..." started the blonde but couldn't find the words to try and get him out of the mess he got himself into (well...even if Irukas' the one covered in orange paint). "You see..." words failed, as Iruka's expression turned from Anger to the promise of true pain. "See ya." with that he high tailed it out of the complex as fast as his legs could carry him. When you have a royally pissed off academy teacher after you especially Iruka Umino, you want to hope that he never catches you.

"NARUTO UZUKAMI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT IDEA!" raged the orange painted teacher, as he shot off after the prankster. The game of cat and mouse finally came to a halt when the little bugger was caught two hours later, by the last person he wanted to be apprehended by. In the time it took him to get caught, he managed to get six Chūnin, four Jōnin and three ANBU after him.

There he stood in front of fourteen shinobi rubbing the back off his neck laughing nervously. Several of them were trying not to smirk at the state the teacher was in, a couple sported a black eye where the Chūnin socked them one when they mentioned about his orange state.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto are going to be in a world of pain, when you get back home." promised Umino, giving his feared teacher stare. Naruto knew the brunette wasn't going harm him maliciously but kill him in a brotherly-parent sort of way.

' _He'll more than likely slap my up the back of my head._ '

Grabbing the boy’s arm, he manoeuvred the boy in front of the ninja. "Now apologies to these Shinobi." instructed the brunette, noticing the blonde was not paying attention, he gave him a sharp slap up the back of the head.

"Ow." complained the boy as he rubbed the sore area, giving the older male a glare. A few of the shinobi snickered but stopped when Iruka gave them his teacher stare. This time Naruto snorted at how the seasoned ninja reacted to the feared stare. The snort did not go unnoticed by Iruka, so he gave the boy another slaps up the back of his head. "Hey! That hurts Iruka-sensei!" complained Naruto, nursing his head. "OK, OK! Sorry for the trouble I've caused." apologised the child, keeping one eye on the man next to him and the other on the group in front of him.

Sighing Iruka shock his head, knowing that was all the little scoundrel was going to say as an apology.

"Can we go and get Ramen Iruka-sensei?" cheekily asked the whiskered child. "I'm hungry after all the running. So, can we have ramen? _Please_?" begged the boy, hands joint together, big, blue eyes looking up at him.

"You think I'm going to get you ramen after the stunt you just pulled? You have another thing coming." scolded the Chūnin, watching the boy's demeanour change. "When you get back, you'll clean up all the paint. Then, you will wash up for dinner, after, you will have a bath and get ready for bed." instructed Iruka, leaving no room for the boy to argue.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka sat at his family dinner table, sipping a mug of coco through a straw. Earlier that day he decided to run into a door, splitting his lip and knocking his incisors out of order. So today he spent much of the time in the dentist, while being higher than a kite, the dentist rearranged his teeth (Who knew running into doors was a good way to knock out teeth!).

Sucking up the last of the coco, the brunette let out a belch which echoed loudly. There was silence before Hana came into the room with a look of disgust on her face.

"That was gross, Kiba." complained the older sibling, all her brother could do was grin sheepishly at her. "Boys!" turning on her heel, she left the room muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry Hana!" called after the boy, trying not to giggle at how his sister was behaving. All he got was a huff from her before disappearing upstairs.

"Kiba, bed. Now!" ordered Tsume from the office. He groaned at the order, but nevertheless he did as he was told.

' _She hasn't told me to do my teeth._ ' mentally cheered Kiba, doing a mini victory dance.

"And don't forget to do your teeth!"

' _I hate you Kami!_ ' silently cursed the boy as he trudged his way to the family bathroom. Once finishing his bedtime routine, he dived into his bed, burying himself deep inside the warm sheets. The bedroom door opened, Tsume walked in her chocolate eyes scanning the messy room. Shaking her head, she walked over to her son and made sure he was tucked in.

"Have you done your teeth?" she asked, watching Kiba nod his head. "Let me smell." he did so, breathing minty breath on his mother. "Good. When you get home tomorrow, you will tidy up this room or no more friends over. Is that understood." instructed the matriarch, who in turn received a reluctant nod. "Good." kissing her son goodnight she exited the room. Snuggling further into the sheets, Kiba succumbed to the land of dreams.

* * *

It was an overcast day, slightly chillier than the previous few days. The morning started of as normal for both boys, each doing their morning routines. Iruka had stayed over the previous evening, trying to salvage his ruined papers. In the end he gave up on trying, dumping the papers in the bin. Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the night, only saying goodnight to the older man. The pair are currently walking to the academy, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

"Look, Naruto." began the teacher, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you last night. I had to be, otherwise how are you going to learn what's right and what's wrong?" stopping, he grasped the boy’s shoulders stopping him. Kneeling until he was eye level with the silent boy. "I do it because, I love you, Naruto. You’re a younger brother to me." he revealed, looking the blonde in the eye. Naruto just stood there, not knowing how to react. He looked into those hazel eyes, trying to identify any false emotions. But there were none.

"You...love me?" whispered the blonde, a strong feeling swelled in his heart, erasing some of the loneliness which dominated his small heart. Iruka nodded his head, in a second, he found himself loosing balance, as he was hit by a blonde blur. Small arms flung themselves around his neck, as Naruto buried his face in the Chūnin's chest. Catching his balance, Iruka returned the hug feeling the smaller boys' grip tightened. "I love you too, nii-chan." a small smile played on the brunette's lips.

"Come on, let’s get to school." said the teacher, releasing the younger boy. He laughed at the boy when he heard the boy groan. "If your good, I might treat you to ramen tonight." like a flick of a switch the whiskered boy was jumping up and down, saying something about the ramen gods.

"Let’s go then!" stated Naruto excitedly as he grabbed the teacher and practically dragged him to the academy.

* * *

Kiba's morning started out normally as he got ready for school, making sure he had everything.

"Try not to walk into any doors today!" called his mother as he left for school with his snickering sister.

"Bahahaha, you’re _soo_ funny." Kiba said sarcastically, nudging his sister. "Come on, we need to get going otherwise we're going to be late." with that they hurriedly made their way to school. The pair made it by the skin of their teeth.

"You'll be walking home on your own today, as I've got extra practice tonight. Remember, to go straight home, otherwise mum we'll have our heads." told Hana, passing on the message she walked off to her class. When her back was turned, he started to pull faces, a girl giggled at him. Giving her a toothy smile, he walked off towards his own class.

Entering the room, he spotted Naruto in the furthest corner of the room, staring out of the window. He made his way over taking the seat next to him, the blonde did not react to him.

"Hey Naruto." greeted the young heir, gaining the blondes attention.

"Morning Kiba." he replied, giving him a small smile. "How are you?" inquired the blonde.

"I'm fine thanks." he answered, before adding. "I'm sorry, I didn't meet you at the swing yesterday, I ran into a door yesterday morning and knocked my front teeth out of whack." he explained looking slightly embarrassed about running into a door.

A mental image of Kiba running into a door popped into the prankster’s mind. The image was too much for the boy not to burst out laughing, it exploded out of him in a torrent. His laughing filled up the classroom, he had to grip onto the table so not to fall off his chair.

"Ahh man, I wish I was there to see that!" cried out the whiskered boy, oblivious to the stares the pair was given. "You, running into a door..." he couldn't finish his sentence as the image kept replaying itself in his head.

"It's not funny, Naruto. It hurt a lot." complained Kiba, with a smile on his face. It took Naruto several minutes to finally calm down, wiping away the stray tears which slid down his cheeks.

"It's funny as hell. Man, next time you’re going to do something like that I'm _soo_ going to record it!" calming down he smiled brightly at his friend. Seeing Naruto smile, Kiba returned it glad he still had his friend.

"If you are quite finished." snapped the instructor, shooting the pair a glare. "Right, today's lesson is..."

* * *

The bell rang through the academy signalling the ending of another academic day, it was answered with the hustle and bustle of its occupants racing to leave the dreaded place.

Both Kiba and Naruto made their own ways to Iruka's classroom, Naruto determined to make his older brother pay for ramen, like he promised. Not even knocking on the door, he opened it revealing Iruka shouting at a pair of students. The pair just stood there watching the show, both trying to hide their smiles. The shouting lasted a few more minutes before Iruka dismissed the pair, as they practically ran out of the room.

"Come on Iruka-niichan, you said you'll buy me ramen tonight!" demanded the blonde, determined not to lose out on the food of the gods! Iruka let out a long and tired sigh, not having the energy to argue with the small child he conceded defeat.

"Ok Naruto. Just let me make sure I have everything then we can go." stated the teacher as he checked he had all his belongings. Satisfied he had everything he shooed the two boys out of the classroom and locked the door behind him. "Are you wanting to join us Kiba-kun?" asked the Chūnin as the trio walked down the corridor and out of the building, into the cooling afternoon air.

"Yes please." answered the brunette with a smile, Naruto smiled at having a friend coming for dinner. The older male simply smiled on the outside on the inside however, he had an image of his wallet disappearing into nothing.

"Hey Kiba." whispered Naruto, leaning in so Iruka could not hear. "You like ramen?" getting a nod. "Good, now Iruka limits me on how many bowls I can have, but since your coming with us. We can eat as much as we want!" mischief dancing in their eyes as they shoot the teacher a glance. The poor teacher did not notice the looks he was been shot.

* * *

Three steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of the stand’s patrons, a chorus of " Itadakimasu." was shouted, before the trio dug in. The sound of slurping noodles filled the stand as the younger ones tucked in vicariously, droplets of broth splattered all over the place. For the first three bowls the boys were neck and neck, another two bowls each were set in front of them.

"The last one to finish both bowls is a rotten egg!" challenged Naruto his eyes blazing bright with sheer determination.

"You’re on blondie!" replied Kiba, with just as much determination as his blonde rival. Without any more words they dived in oblivious to the look of horror on their chaperon's face. The owner however saw the money piling in, especially their number one costumer was there.

A loud clank signalled the challenge was over as both boys set their bowls down at the same time, so no one lost or won.

"Ahhh man, I'm stuffed." said Kiba in satisfaction, as he patted his belly. Naruto hummed in response, as he too patted his full stomach. As their food settled Naruto burped, causing both boys to laugh. Iruka on the other hand shot the boy a look, seeing the look he was shot, the blonde apologised.

"Let us get going, Iruka-niichan. Thanks, old man for the food!" said the blonde, the young heir parroted his thanks to the owner before waiting outside with Naruto, while Iruka picked up after their hefty dinner.

The sun had set well below the horizon, throwing the sky in a variety of colours. A few minutes and a poor Iruka later, the trio began to walk down the street towards Kiba's home. While they walked down the street, Kiba's stomach started to make strange noises.

"Maybe, you shouldn't of wolf down your dinner." scolded the older brunette, making the blonde laugh. "And you should know better." shot the teacher causing the blondes laughter to stop. "Now let’s get you home." said the teacher satisfied with his effect on the boys.

"That won't be necessary Iruka-Sensei." informed a familiar voice, causing Kiba to freeze. Hearing his name, Iruka looked up to find Tsume standing there with her companion Kuromaru.

"Ahh Tsume-sama excellent timing, I was about to take Kiba home." said the teacher in greeting, giving her a friendly smile.

"Really? I told Hana to tell him, he needed to be home straight after school." told the Matriarch, shooting her son a hard look. Hearing this, Iruka looked from Naruto to Kiba then back to Naruto.

"Why didn't you say that he needed to go home straight after school?" demanded the Chūnin, an anger mark appearing on his head.

"I didn't know he needed to head home after school." franticly explained the blonde, sweat rolling down his cheek at the intense stare he was subjected to. After what seemed like an age, Iruka seemed to believe his young charge, making the boy sigh in relief.

"I forgot to mention it when Naruto asked if I want to join him after school." said the heir looking down at the floor, knowing he was in major trouble.

"Well no harm done, Kiba-kun." said the teacher softly, giving the boy a soft smile when he lifted his head to look at him. "I'm sure Kiba-kun has learnt his lesson." he said to the older women, while the boy in question nodded his head franticly. The tattooed women gave her son a sceptical look, before letting the matter drop.

"Very well Kiba, Iruka-sensei has saved your skin today." she commented, hearing a sigh of relief from her useless son. "Thank you for putting up with my son Iruka-sensei, I hope he wasn't a complete animal when he ate ramen." a guilty look appeared on his small face, making his own mother sigh.

"It was my pleasure Tsume-sama. It was nice to take a friend of Naruto's out." supplied the teacher with a smile, forgetting the empty wallet in his pocket.

"Kaa-san. Can Naruto stay overnight please as it's the weekend tomorrow?" Kiba asked, hoping his mum would allow it. "Please?" for extra measure. She looked at her son, then to the blonde, then to the teacher.

"As long as it's alright with Iruka." smirking as both boys turned towards the brunette, puppy eyes on full blast.

"Fine." said the Chūnin with a smile. "As long as you promise to be good." both boys nodding their heads franticly. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then, Naruto." said the brunette, giving the blonde spikes a ruffle.

"Thanks, nii-chan." whispered Naruto as he gave the man a tight squeeze, Iruka smiled down at the boy as he returned the hug.

"Behave." he said in warning before bidding everyone goodnight.

"Do I need to get anything from my apartment?" inquired the blonde, making a mental list of what he might need.

"No, we have shares which you can use." stated the Matriarch, as she motioned them to follow her back.

* * *

The evening flew by for the two friends as they messed around together, the old grandfather clock chimed 10 pm.

"Kiba, Naruto, get ready for bed!" shouted Tsume up the stairs, hearing the groans coming from Kiba's room she adds. "Now!"

Huffing Kiba made his way over to his clothes drawer, pulling out two sets of pyjamas handing a set to Naruto. Without a second thought Kiba began undressing, seeing his friend do so Naruto mimicked his actions. He was in his pj bottoms before he remembered the scarred words decorating his torso, quickly glancing at his roommate, noticing he was focused on his own task. Using what little time, he had he took of his t-shirt and threw on his matching pj top, again looking at Kiba making sure he didn't see anything.

"Ready?" asked Kiba as he put all his dirty clothes in a pile, getting a nod he led them to the family bathroom. Kiba walked over to a cabinet bringing out an orange toothbrush, handing it to a speechless blonde. "It was the only one left, and it's your favourite colour."

Neither boy talked as they finished off their night-time routines, as they made their way back Tsume was waiting for them outside Kiba's room.

"All sorted boys?" asked the older Inuzuka getting two yes in reply. "Are sure you're alright sleeping in the same bed as Kiba, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Anyways his bed is huge so plenty of space." explained the blonde as if it made perfect sense.

"As long as you’re sure. Right off to sleep both of you, it's getting late." order Tsume, watching the troublemakers marching into her sons’ room and get themselves comfortable. "Right goodnight boys, no more messing around, get some sleep." the room was dowsed in darkness when the light was turned off. The pair fidgeted for a few more moments before finding a comfortable position, silenced followed as the pair dozed off.

* * *

Nocturnal creatures came to life as the sleep fell over those who rule in the daytime, the crescent moon was high above the world, large fluffy clouds floated along the night sky. Soft steady breaths filled Kiba Inuzuka's room, as its occupants slept soundly. A shadow rose from the floor, its figure hidden by a long black clock. Silently the shadow moved towards the bed, standing over the two sleeping boys. Raising an arm, the figure reached out a slender hand, its nails painted a rich emerald green stroking the brunette’s spiky locks ever so gently. Ruby red lips twitched into a sinister smile as she ran her fingers down his exposed tattooed cheek, causing the child to mewl slightly. Bending down, her perfectly formed lips centimetres away from his sensitive ear, she whispered.

"You'll soon me mine."

Hazel eyes shot open glancing around his dark room, his ears twitching for any unusual sounds. This continued for a few more minutes before he relaxed, he laid there awake watching his newfound friend sleep.

"I'm glad we're friends Naruto." with those final words he fell back asleep with a smile on his face...

* * *

_"Come on Kiba, you need to eat, over wise you'll collapse from chakra exhaustion." stated Tsume gently but with an underlining command. She watched her youngest as he became conflicted on what to do. "Once we've eaten and you've freshened up, we'll come back."_

_"Ok." stiffly, Kiba got up stretching, moaning at the feel of his joints popping. "Hmm, that felt good." glancing over to the sleeping blonde, he leant over and placed a soft kiss on the teen’s forehead. "I'll be back soon." taking one last final glance at the unconscious teen, he moved to the door._

_Beep-Beep...Beep-Beep…Beep-Beep…Beeeeeeeppppppp_

_Alarms were ringing in the room, all Kiba could do was watch the flat green line run across the monitor_.

The constant ringing snapped the brunette out of his thoughts, he turned to get a member of staff, when one casually walked in. She walked up to the monitor giving it a quick look then gave it a hard thump.

Beep…beep...beep

A regular rhythm returned signalling the blonde was still alive, the doctor muttering to herself about why the monitor was still in use. Both Inuzuka's stood there in complete shock, staring at the monitor.

A loud snore filled the small room, snapping both out of their shock. Tsume started to laugh while Kiba just simply stood there gobsmacked while another snore followed.

"When he wakes up, I'm going to kill myself." threatened the heir, punching his fist into his hand.

"Come on, you still need to shower and rest up." reminded his mother as she guided, he son out of his boyfriends’ room and out of the small clinic.

* * *

Feeling clean and refreshed Kiba grabbed something light to eat as he went for a stroll, allowing his feet to carry him. He began to walk down a familiar path, his thoughts filling his head, taking no notice of where he was going.

The sound of waves filled his ears bringing him out of his mind, there before him were rolling hills, each one blending into the other. A breeze swept over the long blades of grass causing them to ripple like the ocean.

* * *

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zc6605n_sQ

* * *

There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand  
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless

Then I dreamt o'er and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever

Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you  
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly  
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love

There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart

* * *

Hazel eyes swept over the rolling hills of grass; fond memories flooded to the surface. So much has happened in a matter of months, some good and some bad.

" _What's so great about having a weak lover?"_ snidely remarked a dark voice, venom lacing its words.

" _I thought you had lucky me."_ sarcastic retorted the brunette, his distaste for the entity clear.

" _I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but you'll never get rid of me. The only way is when you..."_ a twisted giggle filled his head after the last statement. A shiver ran down Kiba's spine at the mere thought of such twisted glee.

" _How do you know that I won't simply kill myself, just to spite you?"_ challenged the Chūnin. Laughter erupted within his mind as the foreign entity flung back it's proverbial head and laughed. This lasted for several consecutive minutes, the harder the voice laughed the more Kiba was put off. _"What's so funny?"_

Managing to calm itself down, the entity replied.

" _You and I both know you don't have the balls to top yourself."_ the last statement seemed to be the end their conversation, leaving only the rustling of the grass to fill the void. Kiba stood there, the moon high in the cloud filled sky, everything seemed to be changing in ways he could not control, in a way that scared him.

* * *

The village elders walked through the opened gates welcoming them back home. They did not get any further as Bear, Eagle and Cat appeared beside each of them, grabbing hold of their targets they disappeared.

Tsunade sat in her chair facing out towards the village, she stayed like that even when her Anbu unceremoniously dropped their pry on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade!" shouted Koharu Utatane as she got up off the floor. "How dare you treat us this way!" her aged voice raising an octave higher. "We are Konoha's Council!" still Tsunade's back was still facing them. Danzo remained quiet as the old war eagle observed everything.

"Huh, 'Konoha's Council'…" repeated the Hokage out loud more to herself than to the other occupants.

"Speak up, Tsunade." demanded Homura Mitokado as he stood next to his friend, anger written across his face. Tsunade turned in her chair, her face blank as she finally faced the room.

"Do you realise what you have done?" her voice and face betrayed nothing, which boiled underneath the surface. "I put those measures in place to try and limit the spread of this unknown virus, but you decided to go straight to the Dynamo and get the measures overruled." her amber eyes resting on each of the elders. "Because of your actions this virus now can spread unchecked and unchallenged."

"Where is your proof?" demand the aged women stepping towards the Hokage’s desk. Not taking her cold eyes of the annoying women, Tsunade chucked her a hefty file, her amber eyes never leaving the other female. Koharu made a disapproving noise at how the Fifth was treating them, Homura walked next to his teammate as they began to read the file. While this was happening, Danzo began to walk backwards into the shadows but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Bear stood next to him, keeping his hand firmly on the war hawks’ shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Danzo?" Tsunade’s voice ran clear through the office, his single black eye stared at the blonde. "Going to slip under the _roots_ again?" a tremor of his eyebrow was all the emotion which showed on his static face.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Finally taking her eyes of the other occupants, the Hokage pulled open a tray and retrieved an earpiece, placing it in her ear we pressed a small button activating the device.

"What is it Shizune?" asked the Fifth, as she got out of her chair and walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but one of the originals broke containment." answered Shizune in an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean 'broke containment'? Every port and checkpoint had a copy of the list! Why didn't they act and put them into quarantine?!" demanded the blonde, slamming down her manicured hand, causing the occupants to jump slightly at the sudden sound.

"The transport was cleared before anything went into effect." hurriedly stated the brunette as she watched the transport leave the dock. "He has connecting arrangements to the Land of waves, then onto Iwa. Hokage-sama, we are losing control of the situation." solemnly stated the apprentice, a sense of failure filling her chest.

"Understood Shizune. See what information you can gather on the transport and its crew, and its cargo." instructed the Fifth before severing the link, staring aimlessly out onto the village. Closing her eyes she began to plan for the difficult path ahead, she not stupid enough to think that if and when this hits the fan, it's really going to go south very quickly in such a short amount of time. Her main job is to the protection of the village and the fire nation, she knew what she had to do.

"Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura. I hereby place you under arrest for the crimes of High Treason against the Land of fire and Konoha." in an instance all three elders were put in Chakra suppressing cuffs, along with a high level paralysis seal, completely immobilising them. "You are hereby stripped of all honours and titles bestowed upon you for your service to this village. You are now enemies of the state and are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment, until your trial, where, if found guilty, the punishment is death." her statement hung heavily in the air as the three fugitives were taken away. "Panther." she called out, in moments a cloaked Anbu stood before her. "Begin operation Novera." with that the cloaked figure was gone.

_Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick_

_'It is done...'_ a heavy sigh left the blonde, as she sat there in silence the steady ticking of the mounted clock.

* * *

Running feet echoed throughout an underground tunnel, sandals feet slapping against the cold stone beneath. Yugito Nii glanced over her shoulder, no sign of her pursuer she paused listening, waiting. No sound except the occasional drip of falling water, sighing she moved cautiously through the maze of tunnels and open rooms, her guard always up. As she walked into a wide-open space, an eerie silence fell over the expanse, making the blonde shiver slightly.

"Has the kitty come to play?" echoed a sickly-sweet voice, making the ninja to spin around to face the source of the insult. "Ooowww, the kitty looks like it needs a scratch behind it's ears." the figure stated in a baby voice. Anger coursed through her veins at the taunts, the demon within began to stir within the bowls of her seal, prowling up and down like a caged animal.

"Your gonna regret that!" shouted back Yugito, as she got into a stance. In seconds, the Two-Tailed beast blazed into existence, posed much like its host. Their opponent jumped down casually in front of them, discarding his cloak. His smile widened at the site before him.

"It looks soooo fluffy." he said in the same annoying voice, the reaction he got in return did not disappoint. The beast snarled viciously bearing its fangs, claws extended as if ready to slice the enemy to shreds. "Let’s dance, kitty." he said seriously, launching forward.

* * *

Naruto sat up in his hospital bed bored stiffless as he waits for the all clear from the medical staff to be discharged. A bored Naruto was a restless one which leads him to started to irritate the unfortunate people in the room.

"Will you just sit still for five minutes!" snapped Kiba as his tolerance for the blonde’s antics finally vanished. "Don't you even think about whining, because I don't want to hear it!" his agitated voice holding a finality to it, Naruto huffed crossing his arms pouting like a two year old, after being scolded by a parent. Silence filled the small room as they waited for the whiskered teen to be dismissed, Kiba leaned back into the chair relishing the silence while Naruto continued to sulk. There was a knock at the door signalling someone coming in, it opened revealing the blondes assigned doctor. Kiba watched from his chair as she came over to the boy, her face expressionless, giving away nothing.

"How are you feeling today Uzumaki-san?" she asked as she read over his notes.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks." he said happily as he smiled at the women, his strop forgotten. Kiba resisted to roll his eyes at his mate.

_'Typical.'_

"I'm glad you’re feeling a lot better, it was touch and go for a while, but you pulled through which is the main thing." she replied with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What aren't you telling us?" inquired the brunette, his eyes narrowing slightly at the women in front of him. Sighing she looked between the two teens before continuing.

"As you may or may not be aware, there has been an outbreak of an unknown virus, which is spreading far quicker than anyone could predict. Yet there is no known cure for this, however preliminary results show there may be a way of curing this disease." she paused briefly allowing the information to sink in before continuing. "After hours of sieving through blood results, only one set of blood results show antibodies actively fighting the virus." Naruto simply looked confused at what the doctor was saying, understanding dawned on the tattooed teens face.

"So, your saying is that this idiot." pointing at the blonde ignoring the boys indignant shout. "Is somehow immune to this virus?" the question hung in the air as both pair of eyes were watching the medical expert waiting for an answer. Sighing for umpteenth time she nodded her head, refusing to make eye contact with either boy as she had a piece of information which she knew would course trouble.

"Because of that, Uzumaki-san will be taken to Konoha General Hospital, where he'll be subjected to further medical test." as she finished, she watched the colour drain from the blonde’s face. His face turning a pasty white along with a look of complete horror, as his overactive mind began to conjure images of what they will do to him. Then it happen.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" shouted out Naruto as he scarpered out of the bed aiming for the door. Kiba sprang into action barely grabbing the teen by the waist, as he tried to keep the teen from slipping from his grasp. "LET ME GO DOG BREATH!" as he tried to wiggle out of the strong arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO TO ME! THEY'RE GOING TO STICK ME WITH SOO MANY NEEDLES I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A PIN CUSHION!" harder the blonde struggled kicking his captor as hard as he can.

"Will you stop kicking me!" retorted Kiba as he somehow managed to get them on the floor, where they wrestled, punched, and kicked each other, trying to outdo the other. The doctor’s patients was wearing thin before she snapped;

"Enough!" she shouted causing the pair to freeze. Naruto had Kiba in a headlock with his other hand raised into a fist, while Kiba had his clench fist ready to punch the blond in the stomach, daringly he gave the blond a punch, while still looking at the doctor. "What are you children?" hands on her hips as she looked at the fighting pair. "Looking like a pin cushion will be the last of your worries by the time I'm through with both of you, _if_ you continue fighting." that did the trick, both separated as if the other was made of fire. "Now, that's a lot better. Inuzuka-san, I leave it to you to make sure that Uzumaki-san makes it there. Otherwise..." out of nowhere a syringe appeared in her hand, spotting the needle Naruto jumped up off the floor and made his way out of the room.

"Thank you for everything, Sensei." said Kiba as he gave the women a shallow bow before following his companion out of the room.

* * *

It took Kiba several minutes to find his skittish friend even with the help of his most trusted companion. They find the elusive blonde walking up a road towards the ramen stand, seeing his chance he wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy’s torso, causing him to yelp in surprise. Kiba could help but chuckle at the boy’s reaction, this time however Naruto simple melted into the embrace.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" the blonde asked quietly nestling deeper into the warm embrace surrounding him. "I just don't like needles." he mumbled while a shiver ran up and down his spine.

"You really don't like needles, do you?" rhetorical asked the brunette trying to keep a straight face, but failing. "I never would have thought you would be scared of needles."

"Well I never knew that you're allergic to baths?" retorted the blonde as he scrunched up his nose but stayed in the embrace. "Can we have ramen tonight?"

"Only if you promise to come to the hospital now, so they can get what they need." Naruto began to whine about hospitals and unfair mutts, having enough of the blonds whining he turned the blonds head towards him.

"Wh.." chapped lips covered his own, his eyes closed as he applied some pressure back. The kiss was soft and simple, something innocent about it.

"Come on, let’s get the hospital visit over with so we can eat." said the brunette as he laced his fingers with the blonds. Still the teen mumbled about everything, but he had a soft smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Naruto sat on the examination table, nervously awaiting the phlebotomy nurse to arrive. The only noise in the small office was the steady ticking of the wall mounted clock.

"Don't be soo nervous, Naruto. You'll be fine." reassured the older boy giving the tanned hand a light squeeze, all he got was a weak smile in return. The moment was gone when the nurse entered the room with a trolley filled with different things. The phlebotomist was humming to herself as she prepared to extract the needed amount of blood from her anaemic looking patient, double checking everything was set up correctly she turned to the whiskered teen.

"Roll up your right-hand sleeve please." she instructed; Naruto hesitated slightly before summing up the courage to do as he was told. Doing what she needs to do, he was soon filling up a bag of his blood. Both boys were enjoying some drink and biscuits while chatting aimlessly, then a topic came up which played on the blondes mind since Kiba mentioned it;

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you said about getting a place of our own?

"What about it? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it's that I had a home once before...before it was taken away from me. And I do not want to go through that again." solemnly stated the blonde as he hung his head, hiding the pain-filled sapphire eyes as the memories drifted to the surface.

"What do you mean you had a home once? I thought you had the Kyūbi sealed inside you when you were hours old?" asked the older boy, confusion evident on his tattooed face.

"..." as he was about to start his sentence the nurse returned.

"We'll finish this later." promised Kiba as he let the nurse do her thing.

* * *

By the time the young pair left the hospital, it was late afternoon, a light warm breeze flew through the village allowing the villagers to enjoy the late afternoon. Akamaru trotted alongside them as they walked back through the village, towards the ramen stand. The canine barked drawing the teens attention to him.

"What is it boy?" asked Kiba as he came up to his faithful companion, confusion etched on his face. Lifting a white paw, he pointed towards a building, following the paw, Kiba's eyes landed on ramen stand. "Oh, God."

' _Due to unforeseen illness, the Rāmen Ichiraku will be closed until further notice. We apologies for any inconvenience caused._ '

"What's wro..." azure eyes spotted the notice, in a blink of an eye he was up close to the notice.

" _Five, four, three, two, one._ "

"WHAT!" the shout echoed throughout the village, startling birds, causing dogs to howl. "Why! Why no ramen?!" the blond fell to the floor crying, mumbling about not able to eat the food of the gods and so forth.

"Come on Akamaru let’s get this 'poor soul' home so we can make some ramen." Kiba said as he made his way towards the crying teen. Hearing the word ramen, the water works ceased, in an instance he was dragging the brunette towards his apartment.

"You'll make me the food of the gods!"

* * *

Steam rose steadily from a boiling pan of water as Kiba made their dinner, Naruto helped by chopping up the veg and meat required for the dish. Ten minutes passed before they were sitting at the dinner table, slurping up their meal.

"Back in the clinic, you were going to say something. What was it?" Naruto sighed, knowing that the question was going to come up. "It'll be bet if I show you. We'll go after dinner, I promise." nodding his head in agreement, the pair went back to eating their meal.

* * *

The trio walked down a wide street, the last of the sun’s rays hidden by the world. No one spoke as they made their way up the street, Kiba kept giving his blond companion fleeting glances, no emotion was given away on the Chūnin. The journey continued for a further fifteen minutes before they came to a halt in front of a blue door, Naruto simply stared at the door unsure whether he wanted to open an old wound again.

"We don't have to do this tonight, Naruto. We can come back another time." softly stated Kiba as he gently placed his hand on the teens shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I want to." determined to do it, the boy put his hand on the brass doorknob, feeling a tingling sensation spread through his hand.

_Click_

Pushing open the door they stepped over the threshold into a dark hallway, reaching over the Chūnin flicked on the light. Immediately the space was flooded with artificial light, making navigation easier for the newcomers.

"Naruto, who use to live here?" the blonde didn't speak, instead he took hold of his hand and took him towards the living/dining room.

"Stay here." that is all he said to the brunette before leaving his mate and Akamaru standing in silence. Kiba's curiosity began to get the better of him, giving into the urge he began to snoop around. Walking around he noticed the thick layer of dust everywhere, walking towards the photos he gently wiped away the coating of dust which obscured the photo.

"Kiba."

"Yea..." the answer died in his throat as he turned to face the whiskered teen, his hazel eyes widened like saucers. There, standing in the doorway was Naruto, however it wasn't to do with him exactly, it was to do with what he was wearing. Standing in the door was Naruto wearing a Jōnin vest along with the legendary white cape. Silence filled the room as Kiba continued to stare at the blonde, his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, you’re not catching flies." chastised the Yondaime mini-me, hands resting on his hips, he could not suppress the smile when the Inuzuka did as he was told. "Say something, Kiba. You're starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"I... I don't know what to say." stammered a dumbfounded Chūnin, widened hazel eyes drinking in the sight before him. "Are you telling me you. Your dad is the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have been able to gain access otherwise. There are blood seals all over the place, that's why we haven't been ejected from the premises, painfully." answered the blonde, as he walked over to his gobsmacked boyfriend.

"How long have you known about your heritage?" asked a recovering brunette, his mind being to catch up with itself.

"Since I was five or six. I stumbled upon it on night when I was five. I've come here since, just to get away from everything." revealed the blonde, his voice small, as hidden emotions began to fill his chest. Gentle fingers lifted his chin, so their eyes met.

"You’re not alone anymore." slender arms flung themselves around his neck as he hung onto the brunette as if he was his only lifeline. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the slim waist of the other, pulling him closer. "I'll always be there for you Naruto. I love you." whispered the older boy, resting his head on top of the others.

"I love you too." breathed out the Chūnin as he squeezed the tattooed teen closer.

* * *

_Thump_

The steaming corpse of Yugito Nii fell to the scorched floor, collapsing in a heap of smouldering flesh. Her opponent walked up to her sizzling body, an insane glint filled his eyes.

"Your just as weak as the last time we met, Matatabi. But to be sealed inside a weaker race, that is just pathetic. Still, it makes no difference since you are no more." clicking his fingers white flames erupted over the corpse, the flames lapping the body up. He stood there watching the white flames destroy Yugito, the light reflecting his emerald coloured eyes. Turning on his heel he walked away from the fire, picking up his discarded cloak, then melted into the shadows.

* * *

Tsume leant against the wall near Naruto's apartment door, waiting for the trio to return. Several minutes passed before the voices of the pair drew closer. She stood there listening.

"Will you stop calling me that." whined an annoyed Naruto, Kiba simple laughed at the boys’ comment.

"Whatever you say H-o-k-a-g-e-s-a-m-a." chuckled the teen making sure to emphasize the last part. That just made the Jinchūriki sulk like a ten-year-old. "Oh, come on Naru-chan. You know you like the sound of it." slinging an arm over his shoulders he leant in and whispered huskily. "Imagine what we could get up to on that desk?" several emotions flew across the blonds face; confusion which turned into understanding, which in turn made the young teens face heat up in record time. "It's not like the thought hasn't crossed your mind." a sly smile fell on his lips. " _Fuck_ _me harder, Hokage-sama_." that did it, blood trickled down from his nose as his over imaginative mind went into overdrive, the image appeared in his mind. Kiba could not hold it in any longer, throwing his head back he laughed. For ten solid minutes he laughs, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching his side due to the painful stitch. Naruto was lost in the image his perverted mind created, something stirred in his trousers as he continued to fantasise about Kiba begging on top of the Hokage desk. Seeing the tent in the black trousers, a new wave of laughter erupted from him.

"Naruto...stop. I'm going to pee myself!" fresh tears falling down his wet cheeks, breathing became harder for the brunette, but still, the laughter filled the deserted apartment block. "Oh Kami, please stop!" this managed to penetrate the hormone haze which engulfed the Chūnin’s lust filled mind. The boy became aware quickly due to the hard on in his trousers, feeling his face heat up a second time, he looked over at the incapacitated brunette who was still rolling around on the floor. Having enough he jumped the teen, managing to pin the other down. Kiba looked up at the boy saddling him, the once light blue eyes turned darker than the deepest sapphire, lust shone in his deep blue eyes. Glancing down he saw the tent in the blonde’s trousers, as with what freedom he had the gave the tent a firm squeeze. The throaty moan which emitted from the Chūnin caused Kiba's blood to surge south, again he squeezed it another moan echoed of the walls, nails digging into his shoulders.

"K…Kiba. More." thrusting his hip into the others palm, wanting more delicious friction. Taking it a bit further, Kiba slipped his hand into the boy’s trousers passing through the elastic band of the boy’s boxers, and griped the erection giving it a tug. Naruto meowed, digging his nails deeper into the brunette’s shoulders.

"Ahem." both teens froze as if a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown over them. Their haze filled minds cleared in a microsecond as two pairs of wide eyes looked at the source of the interruption. "If you boys are finished molesting each other, I have a proposition for you both." the boys watched as she walked up the last flight of stairs leading to the boys accommodation, when she was out of sight, Kiba gave the blonds flaccid member a squeeze before leaning up and whispering in his sensitive ear;

"We'll finish this later." a delicious shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the mere thought of what's to come.

"I look forward to it." he replied planting a kiss on his lips, before getting up off his man and following Tsume. Kiba stayed there for a little longer, a silly, but content smile filled his face.

' _I'm so far gone_.'

"Pup, yet your ass up here now!"

' _She'll still treat me like a child, even when I'm old and grey._ '

* * *

The Inuzuka Matriarch sat before the young couple a pot of tea in the centre of the table.

"I'll cut to the chase, since Kiba chose exile from the clan, he lost all the privileges of being the clans Heir. However, that does not stop you being part of the family, no matter what the clan elders say." reaching for one of her scroll pockets unclasping it, allowing a scroll to slid out. Catching it effortlessly before sliding across the table to the couple, curiosity filled their eyes as the proceeded to open it. Two sets of eyes absorbed the contents of the scroll, in five minutes they finished.

"Tsume-san are you saying..."

"You’re giving us an apartment?" both looked at the older women disbelief, all they got was a toothy grin.

"Well that's what the document says." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are old enough to have your own place, and you prove that day you were willing to give up your right as Heir to be with Naruto. That showed me you were committed to the boy, regardless of the consequences, you have grown into a fine young man, Kiba. I've never been prouder, to call you my son." she said sending her baby boy a motherly smile at him, conveying her emotions. Naruto fidgeted slightly as he felt as he was intruding on something private. "And you Naruto Uzumaki, I know it has not been easy for you but know this, your parents would be so proud of you. You are more like them than people want to see." a warm smile directed at him.

"I hope they are Tsume-san; I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." the blond revealed watching the older women's eyes widen.

"So, you know who your parents are then?" she watched as the boy nodded his head, before leaving the table and disappearing into his bedroom. "How long have you known Kiba?" this time, her smile disappeared as she looked pointedly at her son.

"Hey, I only found out today his dad is the Yondaime when he surprised me in wearing a Jōnin vest and his father’s white cape." said Kiba holding his hands up in a surrendering pose. "He really did look like the Fourth, just smaller." Naruto returned and placed a photo in front of the Matriarch, before returning to his seat. Picking up the photo she studied it, nostalgia filled her chest as she looked over the smiling faces of her close friends. Turning the photo, she noticed the words 'Tou-san' 'Kaa-chan' writing in a six-year-old writing.

"Well you had better handwriting than Kiba did at the age of six." teased the older women. "Well if you accept the apartment, then you can move in this week."

"Can we think about it, please?" Naruto asked before Kiba could say anything, said brunette looked at him with confusion written across his face.

"I'll leave it to you both to talk it over. The offer is open ended." she said as she rose from her chair and made her way out of the blonde’s apartment. Silence followed the Matriarch's departure, an uneasy silence settled between the lovers as neither wanted to ask or answer the burning question.

"You don't like the idea of been given it for free." it was a statement not a question as he directed it at the smaller teen.

"I'm grateful that your mum is generous to give us the apartment, but it doesn't feel right just to take it for nothing. I want to save up for a deposit, Kiba. I want to feel as though its truly ours and not just given it." replied the blonde, looking his mate in the eye.

"Is that want you want?" the boy gave him a nod. "I'm sure we can sort something out, love." moving in to give the boy a kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"I think we have unfinished business to attend to in the _bedroom_." purred the whiskered teen, releasing the exile. Stepping back, he began to _slowly_ undress himself, articles of clothing began to decorate the floor until he was only in his boxers. All Kiba could do was drool at the site of tanned skin being exposed, his lust filled eyes followed every movement the body before him made. Naruto was looked over his shoulder making sure he had the boys full and undivided attention, smiling sly, he painstakingly began to shimmy out of his boxers, making sure he did it slowly to drive further into a lust driven hound. It worked, as soon as the piece of clothing hit the floor, he was roughly pushed up against a cold wall, by a horny brunette. His back arced naturally at the contact of the cold wall, causing his front to push against the warm body of the other.

Kiba attacked the boys neck showing him no mercy, alternating between sucking and biting _hard_ , erecting shouts of pleasure from the naked teen, his slender fingers raking themselves across the brunettes scalp, causing the other to groan at the sensation.

"Kiba." grabbing hold of the spiky hair, pulling his head away from his ravished neck. "If you think I'm going to simply submit to you without a fight, you've got another thing coming." emphasizing his point by latching onto the others neck, returning the treatment he received. "Tonight, I'm going to make you _scream_." the blond promised, using what little leverage he had he forced the other boy into the opposite wall, pulling at this top demanding it be removed. Between the two of them, Kiba was strip bare, moans echoed of the walls as the couple moved against each other.

"I love it when get all dominating, unfortunately you're the one who is going to be screaming my name as I drill you." stated the Omega, trusting his hips meeting the others to emphasizes his point.

"Try it." challenged the whiskered teen, grabbing hold of the boys’ shaft and giving it a few tugs earning a throaty moan. Growling the older boy smashed his lips against the others, plunging his tongue in the others mouth, wrestling with other wet muscle. Sneakily he shoved two fingers into the blonde’s anus, getting a shout of surprise and pain in return. Taking the opportunity, he forcefully shoved the young teen against the wall, still his fingers buried deep within the boys arse, he began to plunge the digits in and out of the pink pucker, twisting to find the boys proverbial pot of gold.

Naruto's face was contorted with a mixture of pain and displeasure as the dry digits kept up their motion, wanting to get his own back on the tattooed boy, he bared his canines intending to bite in the same place to mark the boy as his. Just as the canines were about to puncher the skin, a strong force froze him in place.

' _What the hell?_ '

"M _ark the Inuzuka the same way as you are marked, you are committing yourself to him, Body and Soul. Since you are Jinchūriki, I must give you my blessing to mark him. In essence you will be bonded with him._ " Hinako said, her tone serious.

" _Bonded?_ " he asked confused as to what she was trying to say.

" _In other words, you are married to him. It is the way we demons have done it for past millennia’s. When a Jinchūriki of any kind, wishes the mark their intended, they must do so with the demon's consent. When the marking takes place, a fusion of both the contained and their hosts chakra is pushed into the marking, making the mark binding. Neither are able to have sex with anyone else other than their mate, if infidelity from either person happens, then the one committing the affair will die a most painful and pointless death._ " the demon explained, she waited for the question she knew the boy was going to ask.

" _If I'm ready to give him my body and soul. Do I have your consent?_ " his voice was strong and unwavering; he was ready to make that commitment with the boy.

" _No._ " the answer echoed through his conscience, holding a weight of finality to it.

" _What do you mean **no**?_" the host demanded anger began to boil in his blood. " _What **right** do you have to say who I can and can't commit to! I love Kiba with all my heart, and there is nothing you can do to stop me marking him as my **bonded**!_" he shouted defiantly at her, snapping out of his mindscape he combined his and the Kyūbi’s chakra together, focusing on pumping the fusion of chakra into his canines. As the teeth were just piercing the tanned skin, a surge of red chakra erupted between them, forcing them violently apart.

Kiba did not know what was happening; one minute he was getting physical with his boyfriend, the next minute he found himself hurtling in the opposite direction of his lover. He impacted the wall with enough face to make an indentation on the otherwise smooth surface. Everything went white for a few seconds, nothing registered with his blank mind. As his mind began to reconnect with his body all which it registered was pain. Shakily he stood up, using the damage wall for support he looked down to where is lover should be. Standing above his naked lover was a women with nine tails whipping behind her, her face hidden from view, but he knew who it was.

"Kyūbi." he breathed out, either she didn't hear it, or she was simply ignoring him, in favour of her host. A strong amount of K.I and chakra filled the apartment, bringing the brunette to his knees.

"You are a fool Uzumaki to dare defy me." the women said angrily, her face showing no emotion, while crouching down until she was eye level with her host. In a blink of an eye, her slender hand clamped itself around the blonde's neck, wide blue eyes stared into her crimson ones, he started to struggle against her grip. With her hand still around his neck, she lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, his bare feet dangling a few inches of the wooden floor. The next second he was thrown into the sitting/dining room, like a rag doll, colliding into settee causing it to topple over with him.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba his eyes wide with disbelief, he tried to move against the forces pushing down on him, the Nine-tails continued to take no notice of him, as she made her way into the living room.

Hinako walked into the room her eyes trained onto her host, more chakra and K.I filled the room. The sound of clawed feet came bounding into the room, her eyes locked onto Akamaru as he came in, his teeth bared at her. She didn't even batter an eyelid as the canine came at her with the intent to kill, she snorted at the sight of the overgrown pup. Akamaru leapt at her claws and teeth bared, Hinako simply stood there unfazed at the attack. As he got into range to strike, she swatted him away as if he were a fly, he went flying into the parallel wall, hitting it in the same manner as his master. A yelp of pain came from the fallen Ninken as he crumpled to the floor.

"Akamaru!" fire erupted in Kiba's body as he watched both his love and his trusted companion been tossed around as if they were nothing. A snarl formed on his face as he got up off the floor, wobbling every few steps as he fought against the suppressive forces. Each step became stronger, each step became faster as his narrow hazel eyes locked onto the Kyūbi’s back. Soon he was running full pelt at the demon, anger boiling inside his veins, fist cocked back ready to punch the demon with everything he had. "Kyūbi!" he shouted as he was only feet away from her, he watched as she spun around with a look of disinterest on her flawless face. He swung at her, putting everything he had into the punch, she merely caught it in her hand, before bringing up her other clenched hand and punching the exile in the stomach, his eyes widened at the impact, all the air was knocked out of him. He instinctively coughed, causing some blood to come flying out. Hinako brought her clenched fist up before bringing it down on the brunette's face, she let go of the boys fist as she watched him hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, clenching his face.

"Pathetic, Inuzuka." she spat, as she gazed down at the boy beneath her, movement caught her attention as she looked over and watch her host making his way over to her. Several bruises decorated the blonde's body, alongside a few scratches adoring his whiskered face. When he was a few feet away from her, she withdrew a knife out of nowhere clutching it in one hand and gripping a handful of spiky brown hair in the other. Crouching down until she was the same height as the Chūnin, she yanked his head back baring his neck to the world, at the same time she placed the blade against his neck, her demonic eyes never leaving the fear filled ones before her.

Kiba winced at the amount of pain he was in, it vanished when his head was yanked back, he instinctively thought to fight back but the instinct went when a cold, sharp object rested against his throat. Fear ran rampant through his body, his eyes resting on his lovers, who looked just as scared as he was.

"This is my only warning to you, Uzumaki." her voice low, her hand nor eyes faltering. "Defy me like that again, and I will not hesitate for one moment to kill everyone you love, starting with him." her words laced with promise of retribution if he went against her, again. Naruto stood there frozen with fear, he just stood there unable to do anything. "What will it be? Your word or do I start killing the ones you love?" she asked as she began to move the blade along the brunette's neck, from ear to ear. A red line began to appear in the same place the blade travelled, a small trickle of blood ran down the boys’ neck and travelled down his defined torso.

"My word!" the blonde broke down in front of them as tears streamed down his cheeks, like an endless stream. "You have my word, just don't harm him anymore. Please Kyūbi." the demon studied the crying boy in front of her for a few seconds before disappearing into a mist of red chakra.

Kiba let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, he gazed around the devastated living room, his eyes looked over to his fluffy companion see that he was alive as he looked back at him. Coming over to the pair, Akamaru laid down near the pair whining slightly, as he licked his master’s hand as he received a ruffle of his white fur.

"You alright buddy?" he asked concerned as he checked over the dog for any injuries, he got a lick on his cheek. Once he was satisfied with his canines condition he focused on the sobbing lover, letting out a heavy sigh, he shuffled over to the weeping boy, as soon as he was within touching distance, he was knock of balance by the teen. Regaining his balance, he wrapped his arms around the shaking teen, holding him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the apartment front door was smashed off its hinges, in seconds a squad of Anbu entered the room followed by Jiraiya, his eyes scanning the devastating room. His eyes resting on the naked boys and a growling Akamaru who stood protectively in front of the boys, he noticed the bruises each of them had as well as the distinct coppery smell of freshly spilt blood. The Anbu had their weapons drawn as they approached the couple, Akamaru bared his teeth at them, ready to fight them if it came to it.

"I'll take it from here." he commanded, watching as the squad faltered slightly before leaving the apartment. "Now, care to tell me why a few minutes ago there was a blast of demonic chakra coming from this apartment." his tone serious as he looked pointedly at the trio, he made his way over to them. "Take yourselves and get cleaned up and dressed, then I want you to tell me what happened here, and I don't want any bullshit. Is that understood." he received a wooden nod from both boys as the got-up off the ground. The sage watched the boys walk away, both limping slightly, bruises decorating their bodies, the way the blonde clung to the other sniffing occasionally.

* * *

The young couple sat in the warm water, allowing the heat to relax their bodies somewhat, Naruto looked up from his position as he sat between the others legs, he noticed the thin angry red line, running ear to ear. Without further thought, he began to run his tongue along the cut, making sure he covered it with enough saliva so it could heal. Kiba simply sat there allowing his mate to clean the red smile on his neck, moving when he needed to. After thirty minutes of licking and cleaning each other they emerged from the bathroom dressed in night clothes. Jiraiya sat at the dining table a pot of freshly brewed tea sat in the middle with four cups, the boys took their seats opposite the Sannin, neither meeting his eyes, especially Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama, why if there four cups when there is only three of us here?" inquired the brunette, breaking the silence.

"The other cup is for the Tsunade." the sage replied easily, he watched as the blonde's shoulders tensed at the mention of the Fifths name.

' _Now I'm in the shit._ ' the blond thought. ' _Just because the stinking fox threw a tantrum._ '

He was so caught up in his own little world that he did not notice Tsunade turning up, this earned him a slap up the back of his head.

"What's that for, you old hag." he shot at her, ready to launch into more insults but those died when he noticed her face. It was one of those rare times where she scared the crap out of him, this time he knew he was in the shit.

An eerie silence filled the room as the four shinobi looked at each other, no attempts to start a conversation, even Naruto sat still with a stoic expression, trying to hide his stress.

"Explain Naruto, why earlier this evening an explosion of demonic chakra came from this building. And why did this place by Jiraiya's and the Anbu's report look like a fight took place?" asked the Fifth, as she stared directly at the younger of the four, her face emotion free. All eyes were on him, however he refused to meet anyone gazes, so he remained silent. Every one of her questions were met with silence, she forbad Kiba from answering any of the questions.

"Very well Naruto, you give me no chose but to suspend you from all shinobi duties, effective immediately." still the boy looked at the table. "Also, you are here by stripped of the rank of Chūnin. You are also forbidden from leaving the village indifferently, or until a time I deem you safe to return to active duty." Kiba was about to object but was stop by the pointed look he received by the sage, bowing his head, he remained quiet. "Kiba you are to report as normal tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he answered obediently bowing his head to his leader. Without another word, the Sannin left the apartment, neither looking back. Before Kiba could say anything, Naruto left the table and made his way to his bedroom, Kiba followed him only a few feet behind him. As he reached the bedroom, the door was shut in his face, it took him a few seconds before it clicked that his lover wanted to be alone.

"Goodnight then, my love." he said through the door, he made his way to the settee, before settling down he made sure everything was locked before laying down on the sofa. He looked out up at the sky, watching the clouds float across the night sky, his eyelids grew heavy as everything was catching up with him. In a matter of minutes, he fell asleep, his soft snores filling the room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed since Naruto's suspension from the shinobi forces, along with the removal of his rank. He hardly saw Kiba for more than a few hours before he had to report for another mission. So, the blonde resorted to walking around the village aimlessly, trying to find something to occupy his time. As he walked through the market district, he started noticing more signs of closure attached to the different establishment, all say the same thing.

' _Closed due to illness_.'

He brows knitted together as he tried to work out what was happening, a virus has never caused so much hassle, from what he could remember. Well, there was one time when a bad strain of the flu caused disruption to Konoha one bad winter, a few years back. Shrugging he walked into a small grocery shop and began browsing the produce. Thirty minutes later, his basket was full with different fruit and veg, also some canned products, as he waited for the clerk to run up his bill, he noticed a mop of pink hair making its way up the road. Thanking the clerk, this time remembering his shopping he left the shop hoping to spot Sakura again, he looked up and down the street trying to find the unique tuff of hair, finding no sign of her he began to make his way back towards his apartment. He tried to spend as little time in the hole he calls home, ever since the arse kicking they received from the Kyūbi (no thanks to him), he hasn't been able to shake the guilt he felt every time he walked through the door, or look at his older boyfriend.

"What do you want old man?" he asked as soon as he felt the approaching Sannin, not even stopping he continued walking back home, trying to ignore the man beside him. As they walked side by side the air became charged with tension, as the Sages presence was being to grate on the teen. He abruptly stopped outside a butchers ignoring his companion, he walked into the shop and bought some red and white meat. Stepping out he noticed Jiraiya was casually leaning against the wall waiting for the blonde to return, giving the other the cold shoulder he walked off. By the time he was at his apartment, the blonde was at the end of his tether, he growled lowly as he shoved his key into the lock allowing himself entry, as soon as he was clear of the door he slammed it shut with all his might, hoping the Sannin will get the message. He began to mumble to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, irritation evident on his face as he packed away the shopping, completely unaware that his teacher was standing in the doorway watching him move around the kitchen.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked making his presence known to the teen, this caused him instinctively to throw a kunai at the intruder.

"Go away, Jiraiya." the Genin hissed as he realised who it was, he felt no regret at having thrown a weapon at the man. Still the Sannin just stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, this just irritated the teen further. He finally snapped when a _tch_ came from the white haired male, grabbing one of the dirty china cups on the side he hurled it at the wall with all his might, it smashed into may pieces scattering all over the place.

"When are you going to grow up?" the question hung dangerously in the air, Naruto snapped his head around, looking at the man with dark purple eyes, his irises slitted. Anger was coursing through his veins as he stared at the man with bitter resentment.

"You’re asking me when I'm going to grow up!?" he voice full of disbelief. "I was forced to grow up ever since I was three, when those bastards kicked me out of the orphanage!" his voice beginning to crack as he continued to shout out his anger. "I've had to fend for myself! No one was there when I needed them to be! My parents had to go and sacrifice themselves for this village, who in turn decided to beat me until I was black and blue!" tears began to fill his eyes. "I _hated_ them for it, I didn't understand why they were treating me like I was worse than the shit at the bottom of their shoes. I find out I’m the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. I _hated_ the demon more than the villagers, I came _soo_ close to unleashing the Kyūbi on this pathetic excuse of a village!" his eyes taking on a red hue as he let it all out. Jiraiya stood in the doorway tensing as everything in the kitchen began to rattle, red flickers of chakra began to become visible. " _I hated them! I wanted to slaughter them like animals! I wanted to make them suffer for the years of pain they put me through!_ " by the end of the teens statement, red chakra was swirling around him in ribbons. Every draw and cupboard flung open, their contents rising in the air, swirling around the enraged teen. His eyes red as fire as he stared at the Sannin. "I had no one!" his features becoming more feral, his eyes as red as the demons, sealed deep inside him.

"The one time I almost get a family, it gets ripped away from me, because of the stupid fox!" cracks began to run up the walls, snaking themselves along the ceiling.

"What about Iruka? He loved you like a son!" shouted Jiraiya as he tried to calm the boy down, before the ceiling collapse on him. The pressure eased up when he mentioned the teachers name, but still the chakra and objects spun around the teen as if they were planets orbiting the sun. "How would he react if he came into this room right now?" he asked trying desperately to calm down the enraged boy before all of Anbu decide to show up, already he felt them inside the apartment.

"He'll never walk through that door again! It's Hatake's fault he's dead!" a new wave of chakra swirled around him, the objects spinning faster, the tableware began to smash into each other adding more to the twisting vortex.

Several Anbu stood next the Sannin observing the scene before them, they withdrew their weapons.

"Jiraiya-sama, is the Kyūbi breaking free?" an Anbu asked, as he took in the teen.

"No, the demon is still sealed inside. Do not do anything unless I give you the command. I don't want any unnecessary deaths." sparing the group a glance before turning back to the problem at hand.

"You know as well as I do that Kakashi isn't to blame for Iruka's death." he knew the instant those words left his mouth, he fucked up big time. A shockwave of chakra erupted from the Genin, launching a few Anbu back who didn't quickly channel chakra into their feet to stop themselves from been thrown back like rag dolls. The whole apartment complex shock from the shockwave, its foundations shock to the core.

" _I hate her! I hate her!_ " the blonde screamed; everything was boiling up inside him threatening to overflow at any second.

"Enough, Naruto!" a voice called out, something finally snapped inside of him, all his pent-up pain and anger was unleashed on the unfortunate target. Raising his hand in the direction of the new voice, he unleashed all debris which was swirling around him at the newcomer. It was happening so fast that Kiba did not have enough time to react, in a blink of an eye the projectiles were upon him. He expected unbearable amount of pain, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he was met by a large shard of broken glass, millimetres from penetrating his eye, stumbling back he noticed all of it was suspended. "What the...?"

"Look." every pair of eyes were now on the frozen blonde, his body shaking, his face twisted in concentration as if he were fighting against something or someone. Then he simply collapsed on the floor unconscious, all the makeshift projectiles following suit.

"What the fuck just happened?"

_Crunch, Chrunch, Chrunch_

The sound emitting from the Fifths shoes as she walked around the destroyed kitchen, taking in the damage. A few Anbu stood in the living room watching over the unconscious teen, while his partner paced up and down the room. The boy had been unconscious for thirty minutes, while the two Sannin spoke quietly between themselves.

A large intake of air was heard, sapphire eyes snapped open, immediately sitting up when he sensed the Anbu in the room.

"Kami, my head feels like it had a run in with Baa-chan." the blonde moaned, as he massaged his head, trying to ease away the pain. "I did it, again didn't I?" he asked rhetorically, letting out a deep sigh he made his way over to the brunette, not caring who was here, he embraced the boy tightly. "I'm sorry."

"All this sweet fluff, is giving me cavities." came the Fifths voice, as both she and her old teammate stood in front of the embracing couple. A muffled retort came from the younger blonde, Kiba heard most of the insult, he was just thankful the older generation didn't catch wind of it.

"Thanks to you Naruto, this entire building will have to be demolished due to structural integrity being compromised." the Hokage began to list off other things while the boys paid attention to her, they knew better that to interrupt her when she's like this. "Now due to this place being unsafe for you to continue living in, you are to pack your stuff and vacate the building. You have two days to find alternative accommodation, though I would take up Tsume's offer." Kiba looked at younger male when the Fifth said about the Matriarch's offer, he just simply nodded his head.

"I want you to see a psychiatrists." holding up a hand stopping either boy to argue. "It's not a request, Naruto, it's an order." she said sternly, staring into those stubborn blue eyes. "If you do not attend then you'll be discharged from Konoha's Shinobi Forces. Permanently." Naruto's jaw dropped at what the old bag said, his mind going blank. He couldn't begin to think about what he would do if he didn't ever join the academy, all he wanted to be was a ninja.

"If I must, Hokage-sama." the blonde said his face void of emotions, but on the inside, he was screaming and raving about how unfair the hag was. "If you don't mind old man, Baa-chan, but I have to vacate." turning on his heel he walked into his bedroom, seconds later the sound of kage bunshin filled the air. Soon clones stared to move around the apartment as they began their set tasks, completely ignoring the trio.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave." chuckled Jiraiya as he gave Kiba a half-hearted wave goodbye before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade on the other hand just left, leaving the brunette to help the other boy.

"This is going to be a long day; I'll have to let my mum know about our decision." the brunette muttered to himself.

"That's taken care of already." said one of the clones as he walked over to the teen. "Boss sent a messenger toad to your mum and returned with the key." finishing what he had to say, he went back to his task.

"Tell Naruto I'm going to my mums to sort out my stuff." getting a wave in acknowledgement, taking his leave as well. "It's going to be a long day."

Kiba never knew how much shit he had in his room until today, when he was finally moving out. Clothes, both clean and dirty were piled together regardless of their state. Dozens of training scrolls cluttering up his desk, all in all it looked like a bomb went off.

Hana was helping him out to speed up the process, her words were; "Your like a butterfly, going from one thing to another." this made the boy whine at being compared to a butterfly, his sister simple "uh huh" him and got to work. Within a couple of hours his room was bare, except for a bare bed, everything he needed was securely sealed away in storage scrolls. The two Inuzuka siblings simply stood there in a comfortable silence, before Hana gave her little brother a hug.

"My little brother all grown up. Moving out with his boyfriend, I thought I would never see the day." holding him that bit tighter. "I know I've already asked this, but it's my job as your older sister. Are you happy?" pulling back Kiba looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I am happy. I know there's a load of baggage which comes with Naruto, him being a Jinchūriki, but I don't care about that, if anything it adds to his charm and personality." the boy answered. "I know were young and we've properly rushed in this relationship quickly, but it feels right to me."

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear." she said with a smile. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"No matter what the future holds, hold on to that boy with both hands. Don't let him go without a fight."

"I promise."

Kiba and Naruto stood outside a polished wooden door inside a modern looking apartment, way better that what Naruto was previously living in.

"I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but do you want to open our front door together?" Kiba asked, his cheeks getting a light dusting of pink. Naruto's cheeks mimicked Kiba's cheeks, putting his hand into a pocket, he drew out a shiny metallic key. nervously he put the key into the lock, instantly feeling the others slightly larger ones covering his, the same happened with the door handle.

"Ready?" the Chūnin said, getting a nod in return, together they turned the key around until; _Click_.

Taking a deep breath, they pushed the door open, revealing a decent size hallway, running all the way to the other end of the apartment. They stepped over the threshold at the same time, both giddy and nervous at the same time. Stupid smiles filled their faces as they began to explore their new place. It had two bedrooms a living room, a decent size bathroom, with all the mod cons. Moving into the kitchen, which looked all shiny as though it was straight out of a magazine. On one of the workspaces was a slightly larger storage scroll with a note attached to it. Kiba walked over to the letter, Naruto hot on his heels, his shining cobalt eyes taking in every detail.

"It's from mum." said Kiba as he began to read the letter out load.

_Dear boys,_

_I hope you like your new place! I bought this place for you when you found someone you really cared for, like the blonde boy, who is undoubtedly standing beside you._

_I have never been prouder of you Kiba, as you are finally become a man, someone your Father would have been proud to call his son. I know being exiled from the clan is hard on you, but I just wanted to let you know that you will and always be my son, never forget it!_

_Inside the scroll, is everything you need to furnish your apartment. Before you say anything Naruto, it is my chose to do what I want for my son and his mate! I have no doubts that you are uneasy about been given the apartment for nothing, so I have decided to charge you rent at 115,000 yen a month. Since both you boys are working full-time, you will be able to pay without any trouble. We can get that sorted when you boys are settled in!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

"That's nice of her." stated the younger teen as he looked at the scroll.

"Hmm, it seems my mum knows you quiet well if she's saying that were paying rent now." answered the brunette as he reread the letter over a couple of time, a smile never leaving his face.

"Come on Kiba, let's get unpacked!" shouted the Genin as he performed is signature move.

It was creeping up to midnight by the time the boys finally finished, both exhausted from all the running around they done. They collapsed on their new bed; navy blue duvet covering the king size bed, with matching pillows. Neither had the energy to remove their clothes or get under the sheets, so they simple fell asleep as they were.

Deep within I&T the captured General remained defiant against his captures, not breaking a sweat as they tried to pry what they could from him. For the past few weeks, he held up against them, his defences holding against both their physical and psychological attacks.

Inoichi withdrew himself from the prisoner’s mind for the umpteenth time, himself and his team spent the past twelve hours trying to find something, but yet again they got nothing.

"This is getting tiresome." he groaned out. "Now I sound like Shikaku." he said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Ibiki came up beside the Yamanaka observing both the interrogator and the interrogated, only the slightly rapid breathing of his chest was the only sign of discomfort.

"We may be going about this the wrong way." said Ibiki as he felt the room, heading towards the Hokage mansion.

"Absolutely not!" shouted out the Fifth, slamming her clenched fist down on her desk as she stared at her top interrogator. "I will not allow it!" her tone holding a finality to it.

"Isn't it his chose?" he asked calmly. "We've tried everything, none of our techniques have worked. It's obvious that we need to use a different tactic, if we don't adapt, we are then left open to attack." reasoned department head, refusing to back down. "We are facing an enemy which we know little to nothing about, no matter how much detailed the reports are."

"Fine. I'll be there so will Jiraiya and Yamato, to make sure nothing unexpected happens." conceded the Hokage. "But I don't like it."

"Understood." he turned to leave before something else came to his mind. "What about Inuzuka Kiba?"

"I'll take care of him."

Naruto found himself standing in front of Tsunade, while Jiraiya and Yamato stood of to the side. He was _not_ a happy bunny; Firstly, he woke up being spooned by his still sleeping boyfriend, something they have not been able to do for a while. Secondly, he spent the first night in their new apartment, which made him all giddy inside, having a permanent smile on his face. And finally, when his mate decided to wake up, he had his morning wood pressed up against his rear, which in turn made him _extremely_ horny.

So here he stood, with an irritated scowl on his face as he shot them each looks that could kill, something he learnt a while ago he inherited from his mother.

"I have summoned you here to ask for your help Naruto, regarding to a sensitive issue." began the Fifth in her no bullshit tone, commanding the blonde’s full attention. "The general you captured on your last mission, is being held in a secure location within I&T. All methods of extracting information have failed. He is able to resist everything they've used against him." she paused to allow the information to sink in.

"If you're asking what I think you are, the answer is no." the blonde said once it dawned on him, what she was asking. "I will never interrogate or torture anyone, no matter who they are." he said defiantly, hardening his gaze at the women.

"We're not asking you to do it exactly, we're asking the Kyūbi to do it." came Jiraiya's voice for the first time that morning.

"You've got a lot of nerve to ask." he retorted, his eyes forming slits. "You're the first ones to show mistrust and suspicion if she does anything outside the seal. Like a few nights ago, I got punished because she attacked me and Kiba, which had nothing to do with anyone, except me and Kyūbi." he shot, glaring harder at the pair. "So, it's ok for you to use her as and when you need to? Just so you can use her like a tool. She is still a living being." he let out an irritated sigh. "Your fucking unbelievable. I expected better from both of you." he spat as he shook his head, having enough he left not even caring if he could or not.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right." Tsunade sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Sometimes we forget ourselves, the older we become, the battles we go though. We see summons and Bijū nothing more than mere tools, to use and discard at will." she said as she rose from her chair to look out on the morning market. "The younger generations see the world differently than us, they are constantly teaching us, and yet we are blind to it because we think we know best."

"What are you going to do? Do you need me to knock some sense into him?" the sage half-heartily joked, trying to lift the sombre mood.

"No. It's time we stopped being soo blind and began to see." she said, following the Genin’s earlier departure.

Naruto marched through the village still annoyed at what had just happened.

 _'I can't fucking believe they had the nerve to even ask._ ' he raved, arms waving all over the place as he continued to rant. Hinako laid there in her prison listening to her host ranting and raving, she hated to admit that she was rather touched that the blonde cared for her as much as he does, especially after the marking incident.

" _You know, I can do it without you remembering anything. Sometimes you are too innocent for the world of Shinobi._ " she said, making her opinion known. " _You know as well as I do, Matsuho is slowly rebuilding her forces, the recent attacks against you are clear of that. War is on the horizon, and when she unleashes her army, the world will be plunged into a conflict which will make all others look like child play._ "

" _Is it really going to come to a World War?_ " he asked, fearing the answer which he already knew.

" _There will be lost and pain on the horizon, but never forget the precious moments which will make it bearable, just for a few seconds. Are you willing to allow opportunities like these to slip away, taking away a chance of happiness in the future?_ " she asked knowing how to play on his hero complex.

" _Fine. As long as you are doing this on your own free will._ " the blonde said stubbornly, getting a nod as conformation he made his way to I&T.

Inoichi was surprise when Naruto walked in with Ibiki, he noticed how uncomfortable the boy looked with being in the building as well as standing next to Ibiki. He shot the scarred man a look, but all he got was a smirk in reply.

' _I hate it when he does that._ ' he thought as he mentally pouted.

"Hey, Anbu-san." the boy said as he waved at an Anbu who was hiding in the shadows, both men looked at him. "Tell the old bat I'm here, and to hurry up! I don't have all day to wait for O.A.P's!" he instructed the shocked Anbu. "Well what are you waiting for? Move!" the order caused the Anbu to snap out of his shock and straighten at his command, the shadow was gone. Ignoring the older men, he slipped into his mindscape allowing his tenant to have control of his body.

The atmosphere changed drastically; tension seized the men when they felt the change in the teen. His features became more feral, they watched the subtle changes happen to knucklehead. Red eyes snapped open, taking in the appearance of the Shinobi in front of her.

"Well, well, well. You're much older than the last time we met." the demonic voice said as she spotted a chair, making herself comfortable.

"So, you're the Kyūbi?" Ibiki asked keeping his eyes locked with the sinister ones looking at him.

"In the flesh." a chuckle passed her lips at the lame joke. "Don't be so stuck up, Naruto can take control anytime he wants." she said while inspecting her host nails as if they were hers.

"Where is that little shit! I'm going to pound him into dust!" came the shouts of Tsunade, as she continued shouting death threats and profanities. Kyūbi simply rolled her eyes waiting for the medic to bust open the door, which she did.

"Where is..." the sentenced stop when she noticed crimson eyes locked onto hers.

"Shall we get this over with." getting up she indicated with her hand for Ibiki to lead the way.

The General sat in a plain wooden chair in the centre of a dimly lit room, his brown eyes stared ahead of him ignoring the new comers, hearing the door click shut he finally looked at who entered his room.

"Ahh, Hokage-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, in my humble cell." he asked sarcastically, doing an over dramatic bow. His eyes looking over the group spotting Inoichi and Ibiki, completely unaware of the figure circling him like pry, not even the Anbu felt the others presence.

"Haven't you learnt that you can't get anything from me!" he shouted confidently, an arrogant smile filling up his dirty face.

"They can't, but I can." the voice sent a cold shiver down his spine, the smile morphed into pure horror. She stepped out of the shadows, causing the Anbu to tense especially the one which the possessed boy stood beside. Everyone moved to the sides of the room, allowing the Jinchūriki room to work, all eyes were on the centre of the room.

"You resisted their techniques for so long." she said as she walked around the sweating man. "But..." stopping in front of him, leaning forward slightly, she ran a finger down the side of his face before using that digit to force his face up, so they were looking at each other. "How long will you hold out against me?"

The General stumped in the chair his entire body limb; two hours had passed from when the Kyūbi entered the room to now.

"I trust you have everything you need." she directed her question at the two interrogators, getting a nod in response, she rolled her eyes. ' _Humans_ '. "Until we meet again." in seconds Naruto was once again in control, remembering nothing of what had happen.

"Hey, Baa-chan..."

_Punch_

Tsunade's fist connected with his whiskered cheek, sending him flying into the opposite wall, creating a massive impact crater.

"I told you I'll pound you into dust!" revenge felt sweet after finally getting the little shit back. "Report to duty this evening with Kiba." instructed the Hokage as she chucked a scroll at the blonde, earning a groan in response. "Ibiki, Inoichi." nodding to the men she left with a satisfied smile on her face. Feeling bad for him, Yamanaka made his way over helping him get on his feet.

"Hey, Ferret-san." the blonde said turning his attention to the man in the shadows. "I owe you a drink." the black ops tilted his head in confusion. "For having the balls to repeat my message to Tsuande-baachan, and for getting out of there in one piece. I'm impressed you escaped from that old bag." sending the man a wide smile.

"You really do like living on the wild side. You're the only one I know to actually to say stuff like that and get away with it, anyone else would be in traction for weeks." the older blonde laughed as he checked over the smaller boy.

"I'm fine. She's hit me _a lot_ harder than that before." rubbing the ghost pain on his other cheek as he remembered that day. He spotted the scroll he unravelled the scroll reading the contents.

"All right, I'm a Chūnin again!" he shouted while fist pumping the air.

Tsunade strolled into a large room, people working at their station a large world map was pinned on the far wall, flags with different numbers on them. More flags were being placed on more locations; the numbers were adding up into their thousands.

"Thirteen new out breaks have been reported in six towns. So far, the total of infected has reached over five thousand." informed Sakura when she noticed the medic walk in, handing her the clipboard with the information.

"We are now hearing about new cases in new location. Every hour now, instead of every three to four days." the head of D&I said as he walked over to the world map, indicating the new locations.

"What about casualties?" the Fifth inquired her amber eyes taking in the numbers.

"There are only sixteen people dead so far, eleven of them hospital staff." he replied solemnly, remembering each of them.

"So far?"

"I say 'so far', because of the reasonably long incubation period. Again, this virus was designed to avoid detection and for maximum spreading capability. We know it is deadly. So, with over five thousand people infected, and with no effective treatment as of yet. That number of casualties will climb very quickly, very soon."

Naruto was bored. He could not find his boyfriend or his oversized canine friend.

"Whenever I want to find him I can't." he growled in frustration, thinking of ways of pranking the Chūnin when he gets his hands on him.

" _Why don't you go and break into the Hokage's office and raid the files, and see if we can find some blackmailing material on that dog lover._ " Kyūbi said with a mischievous tone, a smirk played on her lips when she felt her host become excited with the prospect of having blackmailing material.

He reached the corridor which lead to the office, extending his senses he felt the faint beating of the invisible guards. Stealthily he moved along the corridor, sneaking passed a few of the guards, resisting the urge to scar the crap out of them. Another day.

He was in. Excitement was bubbling away happily inside of him, a feral smile plastered on his face as he made his presence known. The results were instant, each Anbu's chakra rippled when they detected his presence, they calmed down as they disregarded him as a threat.

"This is going to be _soo_ much fun." he said as he clapped his hands together, the smile not leaving his face.

Half an hour passed the newly instated Chūnin, as he read Kiba’s file sitting in Tsunade's chair.

At the end of it he was unsatisfied, there was nothing that could be used as blackmailing material.

"That was anti-climactic." he huffed as he sat there and pouted. The Anbu thought it was rather amusing which annoyed the blonde even more. All to soon boredom was back, he spun around in the chair while he thought of something else to do, a thought popped into his head, pulling himself towards the desk, he began to look through the Sannin's draws.

The first draw he found the older blonde's sake stash, taking out the liquids container (which was full), he made his way to the always open window, and hurled the contents outside watching the ceramic bottle disappear.

"That's for suspending me and taking away my rank, you crazy bat." the blonde muttered as he sat back in the chair, he made sure that there was no incriminating evidence. "If any of you rat me out, you'll be my new target for the year." he threatened the hidden shinobi, the older ones knew from experience, personal or otherwise, that he will go through with his threat.

Getting back to his idea, this one however was personal. Getting up again he made his way over to the Fifths closet, opening the door he spotted what he wanted. The Anbu watched as the boy walked over to the door leaving out of the office, no one stopping him as he walked out of the room, making his way further down the main corridor, to a separate room, which he knew about because he saw more of the Sannin than he should, leaving him mentally scarred for the rest of his life. He would sometimes have nightmares about that day, he now stood in front of a full-length mirror, a nostalgic smile smiled back at him.

There he stood with a full length white Hokage robe, which still held a faint smell of the Thirds tobacco. To top the outfit off, the most recognised hat rested upon his spiky head. The red and white pointed hat casted a shadow over his face, he stood there looking at himself, for a second, he thought he saw the two past Hokage’s smiling at him.

Kiba and Akamaru were walking up the main road towards the Hokage mansion, Kiba's mind was on the number of jobs that he still had to do after he handed in his report to the Fifth. A few minutes later he was outside the green door, knocking twice he enter.

"Here's my repor...t" he stood still; his chocolate-brown eyes widened in surprise. Sitting in the chair was Naruto dressed in the Hokage's attire, his hands folded together while he looked at the silent teen with complete glee in his eyes.

"Don't just stand there Inuzuka, give me your report." the blonde commanded, trying very hard not to burst of laughing. Playing along, Kiba straightened himself up and walked up to the famous desk.

"Here you go, Hokage-sama." he said in a respectful tone, his eyes too were dancing as they continued their little charade. The pretend Hokage took the scroll, and put it somewhere on the desk, not caring where it went. "Is there anything else, Lord Hokage?" a shiver ran down his spine when he spotted a predatory glint in those ocean blue eyes. Keeping up appearance he stood up and walked around the desk his face betraying nothing, with a commanding wave of his hand he signalled the Anbu to leave. They all looked at each other in confusion, the commander read the subtle signals radiating off the boy. Indicating with his head they left the room, some of them more reluctant than the others, the leader couldn't help but smile.

Sensing the Anbu leave the room at the command, Kiba became confused, it didn't help matters when the boy sent Akamaru to guard the door, still he stood there waiting to see what was going to happen.

"It has come to my attention Kiba Inuzuka, that you haven't been performing your duties as Chūnin." the whiskered teen started with the authoritative tone as he circled the Chūnin. "Also, I've been made aware that you have neglected your mate these last few weeks. Which is unacceptable." still Kiba stood there at attention while _his_ Hokage reprimanded him.

"I'll do better, sir. How can I make it up to you and my mate?" he asked, feigning the need for guidance.

"You're lucky that I can offer help to you." he replied in a nonchalant tone, taking the brunette by surprise he crashed their lips together. Recovering from his initial shock he responded just as passionately as the other boy was kissing him. Tongue's danced together in an unending dance, hands trailed all over their bodies no area unreachable. The flames of desire began to burn inside their bodies, igniting an uncontrollable frenzy of love and passion. Naruto began to dominate the brunette, pushing him until he was leaning over the desk.

"Strip." the blonde breathed out as he detached himself from those red swollen lips, Kiba nodded absentmindedly fumbling with his clothes as he rushed to rid himself of the annoying clothing. While Kiba was stripping Naruto cleared the desk, not caring as all the desk contents went flying on the floor, satisfied with his handy work he turned to find Kiba standing there in nothing more than his boxers, which didn't hide his arousal.

"I told you to strip." the blonde said in an annoyed tone, stepping up to the older boy he began to bite at his neck. Several throaty moans emitted from the other, as his neck was assaulted by the other, taking off the hat he grabbed hold of those sun-kissed locks and pushed the teens head closer. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling of the Chūnin’s fingernails raking along his scalp.

"If you want me naked, do it yourself." Kiba growled out, grabbing hold of the Chūnin’s' s covered member.

"Get her to contact me when she arrives, we're tracking a new outbreak in the south-east region." Tsunade commanded, before terminating the connection. Sighing she looked around the room everyone was working hard, the door opened drawing her attention to the secretary walking in with a single sheet of paper.

"A direct memo from the Daimyō." she said handing the paper to the Hokage. Tsunade read over the letter.

"Can I have your attention please." everybody stopped what they were doing. "At last count, we've had reports of over eight thousand people infected within thirteen provinces. As a result of these numbers, as of oh eight hundred hours this morning, the Daimyō has ordered that all boarders in the Land of Fire to be closed until further notice. All inbound ships and other traffic will be ordered to divert to alternate destinations." she looked at each person. "Our country is now entirely under quarantine."

Heavy breathing sweat covered bodies glistening in the setting sun.

"Are you ready?" asked a gentle voice, as he looked down at his older lover. A strong pair of hands grabbed his bum cheeks pulling him closer, taking that as a yes, Naruto pushed into Kiba's entrance slowly, allowing the boy a chance to adapt.

"Fucking hell, Naruto." the Chūnin breathed out, his body instinctively arc into the other, trying to get more of the boy. "Don't stop."

"So be it." he slammed the rest of the way into the brunette, causing them to groan loudly pausing for a second, he began to thrust in and out. Nail's began to run up and down his back making the blonde to arc as the sharp nails ran over the sensitive skin. "Keep doing that Kiba. It feels so fucking good." meowing as the nails increased in speed.

"Faster. Hokage-sama." the exile moaned out as his prostate was hit by one particularly hard thrust. Complying to his demand, he began to thrust harder and harder earning louder moans, incomprehensible words were dribbling out of his mouth as every nerve in his body was subdued to the immense pleasure which ran through him like electricity.

"Harder Hokage-sama! Fuck me harder, faster." the brunette shamelessly begged for more, grunting the mini Hokage granted his wish and pounded into the hot, tight body below him without mercy. The raw fire of ecstasy filled their bodies as they tried to stave of the impending climax, the younger boy’s momentum was waning as his breathing became laboured.

"I...I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Kiba." the Chūnin said as he rested his head within the crook of the others neck. The Chūnin began to twitch before stiffening, a silent scream left his mouth as his fingers dug deep into his lover’s shoulders. The walls clamped down tightly on the blonde's member making him loose what little control he had, as he coated the inside of his mate. During the orgasm, he sank his canines into the brunette's shoulder marking him as his. Kyūbi tensed when she realised what her host had done, she relaxed when she felt no charka being pumped into the mark.

The boys laid there on the desk, the white robe half hanging of the makeshift bed. Shifting around so they were both comfortable, their limbs intertwined, their faces facing each other.

"I've missed this." Kiba said with a content smile on his face. "I've missed the intimacy, the completeness I feel when I'm with you." he revealed stroking the boys whiskered cheek. "You know your beautiful in the setting sun. The way the last of the sun's beams gives your hair a reddish hue." Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"If the light hits your eyes in a certain way, they turn a honey colour, which is my favourite." they stared at each other in peaceful silence, nothing could break their contentment.

The Fifth Hokage walked through the village her mind going over what she read out from the Daimyō, it was getting out of hand, everything they were trying to do was having little to no effect.

She reached the Hokage mansion something was not right, there were no Anbu in and around her office, there were always black ops present. Frowning she made her way to her office determined to find out why they were not at their posts.

Akamaru smelt and heard the medics arrival, he knocked his paw against the closed-door before running off.

The peaceful silence was broken when they heard the knocking on the door, signalling the Hokage was in the building. Two looks of horror mirrored their faces as they basically fell of the desk and rushed around trying to collect the discarded clothes which decorated the room.

"Shit shit shit." the blonde hissed as he frantically tried to find his boxers, Kiba on the other hand could not find his jacket. The door handle began to turn making the pair freeze in fear...

Tsunade walked into her office froze on the spot at the state her desk was in, all the files were scattered to the four corners of the room, the white Hokage robe crumpled up on her desk while the Hokage hate resting on her spinning chair. A vein popped out of her head as she began to search for perpetrators.

"Anbu!" she shouted in seconds they were in the room. "Were the hell have you been?" she demanded as she rounded on the commander.

"We went on patrol around the building as we normally do around this time." the commander replied keeping the smile out of his face.

"While you were patrolling two people snuck into my office and decide to have sex on my desk! Not only that, but they thought it would be a good idea to use my robe and hat in the session!" she ranted while pointing at the state of her desk. The group kept themselves impassive as possible while their leader continued to rant and rave. One of the soldiers noticed a pair of ramen patterned boxers dangling from the overhead light. While another spotted a black zip up jacket half hanging off the filling cabinet, she was slightly surprised her boss had not noticed the garment nor the boys hiding behind the cabinet itself. The moment the Hokage's back was turned the garments and their owners were grabbed by the Anbu, the boys and pulled into their ranks to hide them.

"We'll try to track them down Hokage-sama." the commander said, in a second the group was gone leaving a still raving and ranting Hokage behind.

The group appeared in a small secluded park; the missing garments were returned to their respective owners.

"Thanks for the ride." the blonde said with a big smile on his face. "I'll buy you all a drink next time we meet." with that they disappeared, the pair burst out laughing. The laughter rained for several minutes.

"Did you see her face?" the brunette asked rhetorically wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"Oww man, I'm never going to look at that desk in the same light again." straightening up, Naruto slip his arms around his older lover. "I hope you didn't mind me marking you."

"No." he said pulling the smaller teen closer. "It shows we're equals in this relationship." resting their foreheads together. "You know, there are several rooms that need christening." a coy smile appeared on his face, as he watches the blonde's eyes darken. They disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"We've had three fatalities this morning. We have another twelve more who are in critical condition and probably not going make it through the next twenty-four hours." informed the head of D&I, as he walked through the hospital with Tsunade. She sighed.

"That's it?" snapping slightly, the weight of the situation beginning to show.

"They've been given sedative’s and are resting comfortably." looking at the Sannin. "There is nothing you or anyone could do for them right now."

"I can go see them." she said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"No, you can't." as he stood in front of her. "Your exhausted and you've already have a lot on your plate."

"Those people are my responsibility." she said defiantly walking pass him.

"Hokage-sama." came a female's voice.

"What is it?" he asked exasperated turning to face the secretary.

"As of eight hundred this morning, the D.C.P has confirmed cases in both The Land of Rives and The Land of Hot Water."

"We could be looking at a global pandemic."

A gentle scent of cooking breakfast filled the apartment, waking a sleeping teen from his slumber. It was not long before the teen was sitting at the breakfast bar, mouth-watering.

"Well they always say: The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." chuckled Kiba as he plated up the last of breakfast. "You can start eating, Naruto." not needing to be told twice, the blonde piled up his plate, and began to demolish what was on his plate. By the time Kiba was finished with his helping, Naruto was polishing of his third helping. "Did that even touch the sides?" the brunette asked rhetorical, as the blonde licked the last of the breakfast of the plate.

"I needed it; I was starving." the Chūnin chimed as he patted his full stomach. "Right I'm going to have a shower, wanna join me?" nodding his head enthusiastically, Kiba got up and followed the boy, like a lost puppy into the bathroom.

It took them an hour to leave the apartment; most of the time was spending molesting each other in the shower. They made it to the mission hall finding it unsettling empty, except for the odd team. The pair received several assignments due to the lack of Shinobi being on duty, as the days went by more and more people were contracting the virus. They knew that they would not be finishing until later that evening, so they halved the assignments between themselves. Saying a final goodbye, they began to carry out their missions.

Around mid-afternoon Kiba was called back to the office for a blood test, he arrived after delivering some documentation to the Konoha General Hospital. The boy allowed the medics to take the blood sample without any fuss (unlike his counterpart), this was becoming more and more frequent, he noticed the six o'clock shadow's underneath the medics eyes. Once they got what they wanted, he returned to his missions putting all his questions to the back of his mind.

By the evening time Naruto was becoming irritated and hungry from running round like a headless chicken, nonstop back and forth, all over the village. The crescent moon was high in the sky by the time he was finished his share of the assignments. On top of everything his stomach hadn't stopped growling for the past hour, demanding to be fed, not waiting for Kiba he made his way home. Rummaging the cupboards for something quick to eat because he was in a lazy mood, he found his stash of instant ramen hidden right at the back of the cupboard.

 _'How dare he hid my ramen!'_ he thought as he began to prepare the ramen for consumption. He hummed to himself while he quickly did the dishes left over from the morning, he wasn't aware of Kiba standing there watching him. There were times when he would get home and Naruto would be pottering around the kitchen or doing something domestic, he would always hum the same tune, never singing the words. It was rather relaxing to listen to him.

' _Man, I'm soo whipped._ '

"Are you going to stand there all night with that stupid look on your dog face? Or are you going to help with these dishes, so we can eat?" asked an irritated Chūnin, soapy hands on his hips.

"Yes, mum." he said playfully, earning a scowl and a spoon being thrown at his head, which he caught.

By the time they were done so was the ramen, still being cheeky Kiba grabbed the pair of chops sticks and took a bit out of the blondes late dinner, before hightailing it out of the kitchen laughing to escape the blonde. Profanities followed the mischievous teen as he hid in the master bedroom, waiting for a few minutes he sneaked out of the bedroom tiptoeing down towards the bathroom. It was quiet, too quiet. His ears twitching from the different sounds in the apartment, he knew it would be harder to sniff the boy out, due to his scent being all over the place; still he used all his senses.

"What are you doing creeping around like that for?" asked a bewildered Naruto as he stood behind the brunette.

"Shit!" Kiba jumped at the sudden appearance of the blonde, causing his heart to pound against his ribcage making it feel as though it was going to burst out. Kiba clutched his chest, feeling his heart race and hammer at the complete surprise. "For Kami's sake, don't creep up on me like that! You scared the living crap out of me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you were creeping around the place." the blonde said causally as he walked towards the bathroom, with a towel in hand. "Do you want the water after me?" he asked as he neared the room, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oit, Naruto! I was going in the bath first, not you." the older one whined, stomping up to the whiskered teen a pout on his face, when he reached the boy he lifted him up and chucked him over his shoulders.

"Put me down Kiba!" the boy shouted as he struggled against the other boys hold. Tightening his hold on the struggling boy, he moved as quickly as he could managed, he rushed into the living room before unceremoniously dropping the boy on the settee before hightailing it out of the room, locking the bathroom as fast as he could. Naruto somehow ended on the floor after he was chucked on settee. Sapphire eyes narrowed into slits, his eyes honed onto the sound of running water.

' _This means war, dog-breath._ ' so the prankster began to plan the others demise.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were assigned to the manufacturing of a vaccine using Naruto's antibodies, they were met with limited success. They’d managed to isolate the antibodies but that's only as far as they've got in the last few days, each time they tried to use the formulas for making vaccines, the antibodies broke down. The days were merging as neither one stopped their work, desks covered in paper filled with notes, useless scrolls cramming an already full bin. Other medical personnel filled the other desks in the room, a constant supply of coffee was the only source of keeping their energy levels up, and no one wanted to stop, knowing that if they did, more people would die if they stopped for a few minutes. The three young Kunoichi shared the largest desk in the room, all three of them working on a revised vaccine formula. Ideas were chucked back and forward, occasionally an idea would work then it didn't, balls of scrunched up paper were being to accumulate on the floor around them.

"This is hopeless!" cried out Ino as she scrunched up another sheet of paper. She was both physically and mentally tired. None of them wanted to admit it aloud, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere, it was like taking one step forward, two steps back.

"We have to keep trying, no matter how impossible it may seem." stated Sakura, trying to be as positive as she could, but she wasn't blind to what was going on, none of them were.

"That is all we can do. Face it Sakura, people are dying, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." the blonde's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, everything went silent all eyes on the large table. The pink haired teen let out a defeated sigh, her head resting in her hands.

" _Despite the best efforts of all those involved, the virus continues to spread at an alarming rate. The D.C.P has advised, if anyone suspects they have the virus, or may have come into contact with someone who did, to quarantine themselves and immediately contact they're GP."_ the radio presenter said in an even tone, Tsunade tuned out the rest of the transmission, her tired eyes looking at the growing amount of paperwork which filled up her desk. Jiraiya was out of the village, following up the information which they got from the interrogation.

"Sensei?" came Sakura's voice as she walked into the room. "Here's the report you requested." handing the file over to her teacher.

"Please tell me something good is happening somewhere." Sakura did not answer her, just waited for the Fifth to finish reading. Sighing the Medic chucked the file on the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

"Sensei, Hinata had an idea about trying to get a sample of the root DNA of the virus, even though it's mutated several times since then. She thinks it may help with completing the cure, the only problem is we have no idea where the person is who started the plague."

"Kakashi and Iuka could have the DNA which we need. You, Hinata and Ino are now assigned to getting the DNA we need." the Fifth instructed, hope filled her chest for the first time in ages.

Later that day her secretary came in looking worried, all she had was a sheet of paper in her hand.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she finished signing some papers.

"The Land of Water, Stone and Lightning, have closed their boarders to all incoming traffic, in response to us being in quarantine. A meeting of all three Kages and Daimyō’s is being held in the next thirty minutes." for the umpteenth time that day she sighed, getting up she went to retrieve her hat. It was going to be a long day.

Matsuho stood on a balcony overlooking her domain, everything was moving smoothly, the ninja world remained unaware of what is to come. Yes, Konoha and Sunagakure were alerted to her rebirth, but that didn't matter, soon the world will be hers.

Tsunade marched into her office, chucking her hat to the side she ignored Shikaku who was sitting causally on the window frame waiting for her return.

"How was the grilling?" he asked with mirth dancing in his eyes, she shot him a dirty look.

"Medium-rare." she said while getting her sake out of its resting place, pouring a cup before knocking it back. "I hate politics."

"Hey, you wanted to be Hokage." The Nara said shrugging nonchalantly; silence reigned for several minutes as neither. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say that we were one step away from all-out war." a pause filled the room, before she continued; "An agreement was made; Hi No Kuni is solely responsible for the research and eventual distribution of a vaccine. Any deaths suffered within the other countries; we will be held liable." another shot of sake was chucked back as though it was water. "There was a small silver lining to come out of this." another one thrown back. "I don't care what the other nations think, but we need to start making contingency plans. The way things are going; shit is really going to hit the fan if we make it past this pandemic."

"There is only so much we can do at the moment, not with our resources being spread as they are." Stated the Nara, "However, I can begin making the necessary arrangements for when we have the resources to spare." Tsunade waved a hand at him to get on with it while she was downing the remainder of the sake.

Sakura walked into the silent room, in the middle of the room was Irukas' lifeless body. The room remained eerily quiet; the young women began her task, suppressing rogue emotions. Everything seemed so surreal the man simple looked like he was sleeping. She placed her equipment down and stood there gazing at her fallen sensei. She didn't know how long she stood there, looking at the brunette’s face. A single tear slid down her cheeks, taking a deep breath, she picked up her samples placing everything in contamination bags. The door rattled open giving the pink haired teen leave, glancing over her shoulder at the lone figure.

' _Goodbye, Sensei._ '

The door slid shut leaving the room once again void of life.

Two days passed as the number of infected steadily rose as each hour passed. Local economies began to collapse due to the rising panic; resources were becoming scares. At the peak of the crises, the Hokage declared Martial Law. What resources were left were seized by the Shinobi and rationed for the populace.

Time was slipping away…

Matsuho sat in her throne, a twisted smile dancing on her lips as she listened to her agent's reports. A slender hand ideally stroking a fell beast head, the beast itself laid round the throne, as if guarding its master. Tilting its serpentine into the touch, a low purr rumbled from its throat.

"You like that, my pet?" she asked rhetorically, adding pressure to her touches. Her attention returned to her minions in front of her, absorbing the last of the reports. Things were going as planned, ancient bases being established once again.

"Excellent work." She stated happily, rising from her seat of power. "Everything is going as I have foreseen. It's time we move onto the next stage." Receiving a bow from all assembled, they turned to leave, however her voice reached them as the great doors opened. "But remember, the world is still blissfully unaware of the danger they are in. Keep it that way." They all nodded in understanding. "Fail me, and I shalt not be so forgiving." With those final words she turned her back on them, walking back to her throne. The dull thud of the large doors closing signalled she was once again alone. Taking her seat, she sat there in silence before laughter filled the room.

Deep within The Forest of Death, a massive bonfire was burning in the centre of a clearing. Anbu stood around the fire, while some were adding deceased members of Root on to the roaring flames. Panther stood there overseeing the entire operation. Root was purged from Konoha; the organisation was wiped out as though it didn't exist. Life was taken on both sides, some having to take their friends lives; a sombre air filled the clearing.

The Fifth sat at her desk signing of reports when a folded sheet of paper appeared, reaching for it, she unfolded the paper.

' _Operation Novera complete._ '

Letting out a weary sigh, she simply looked at those three words; a weight lifted itself of her shoulders, making the day seem that much brighter. Burning the sheet of paper she returned to her work, while the sun went away for another day.

Days passed in the ninja world; more victims fell to the rampaging virus as it swept over the world. Reports were coming in from every corner of the Shinobi world, tension was rising among the nations, and more political pressure was being put on Hi No Kuni for a cure. The stress of it all was beginning to show with all those involved; there were several disputes which erupted over passed day some, some became violent.

Ino and Sakura were at each other's throats often, Hinata was caught in the middle of it, wishing she could just disappear. Fists started too been thrown as their arguing reached a peak, neither pulling any punches. Tsunade walked in on them, a vain appearing on her forehead, she had enough of everything. Grabbing both girls by the scruff of their necks, she hurled them out of the window, sending them into the river below. Watching both surface, coughing and splattering, she yelled down.

"If I see either of you anywhere near each other or near any medical buildings without my express permission, heads will roll!" turning on her heel she walked back to where the girls were working. "Hinata. How are things progressing?"

"They're not Hokage-sama. As you know, the contingent's rapidly mutating nature necessitated us requiring a specimen of original DNA. We finally managed to get some DNA from both Iruka's and Kakashi's clothes, so far it hasn't helped. It looks like we've hit a dead end." Informed the Hyūga, relaying all the information they had required.

"Let's hope 'look like' is the operative sediment here." Replied the Fifth as she turned to leave.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Get some rest Hinata." The older women said as she walked through the door.

Throughout the day both Kiba and Naruto were completing errands all over the village. Since that morning Kiba was feeling a bit off, he had breakfast and the feeling went away. But it lurked in the background, but by lunch time his head was spinning. Bracing himself against a wall, he waited until the dizziness stopped, after a few seconds it did stop. Shaking his head, he took a couple of steps forward before his legs gave out, causing him to fall face first onto floor. His head started to spin with a vengeance, his free hand clutched hold of his head trying to relieve the rising pressure, in seconds everything went black.

Consciousness slowly returned to the teen, senses being to take in his surroundings. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, he realised that he was lying in a bed. He tried to open his eyes but shut them immediately because of the strong lighting in the room, groaning he tried again, this time he managed to keep them open. He scanned the room instantly recognising he was home, lying in bed. Searching for the blonde, his presence was not there; a gentle smell slowly filled the room as footsteps drew closer.

_Click_

The door was pushed steadily open revealing Naruto carting a tray with a steaming bowl, its contents filling the room up.

' _Chicken soup_ ' the brunettes' mind supplied, subconsciously licking his lips as his stomach rumbled, at the delicious smell wafting over to him.

"Your awake." came the calm response as Naruto walked over to the side of the bed were his partner rested. "You gave me quite a scare when Sakura told me some nin’s found you unconscious on the floor." Sitting down on a free spot next to the boy, he waited until Kiba sat upright and comfortably. "I made you some chicken soup. Well, I got it out of a tin." Confessed the blonde as he scratched the back of his head, Kiba smiled at him. Carefully he leant over, making sure he didn't spill any of the tray's contents, placing a soft kiss on the boys whiskered cheek.

"Thank you." He said simply before getting stuck into his soup. The silence was broken by the occasional slurp, other than that, the boys sat in silence. Ten minutes later Kiba placed down the empty bowl and smiled happily at the quiet teen who smiled back.

"Get some rest. I only want you to get out of this bed for the toilet, or a major emergence." Instructed the blonde as he cleared away the used tray. "Go back to sleep, Kiba. You're going to need you rest." He said planting a chaste kiss on the Chūnin's cheek. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." With that he left the older boy to rest, shutting the door behind him, he stood there with his back resting against the door. He let out a tired sigh as a pushed himself off the door making his way back to the kitchen. Naruto stood at the sink zoning out as he watched the steam rise.

" _He's going to die, isn't he?”_ He whispered in his mindscape, fearing the answer which he desperately didn’t want to hear.

" _If a cure isn't found soon, then yes, he will die."_ Answered a soft voice, a sigh echoed through his mindscape. _"If I knew how the virus was created, I wouldn't hesitate to give the formula for the cure, but I don't." she paused to gather her thoughts._

" _During the Human-Demon war, Matsuho disappeared without a trace, we feared that she was killed during an uprising close to her temple. As you know, the war lasted for two hundred years, in that time she created many things, some of which you have encountered in battle already. They are just the tip of the iceberg, what she has at her disposal, will bring death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. This virus she has unleashed is only the beginning. Once it has weakened your kind, she will bring forth a darkness which will devour everything, sparing no one. Human and demon alike."_

" _How come I'm immune to this virus?"_ the blonde asked as he began to wash what little dishes there were.

" _You have the immunity because I have it, those who survived it the first time around, grant their host immunity, whether we wish it or not."_ Silence fell between them as Naruto contemplated what she said.

" _Isn't there anyway of curing this disease?! Matsuho's research notes…"_ realisation hit the blonde like a battering ram. _"Her notes! She couldn't have made it from thin air."_ Then he paused in his excitement. _"Couldn't she?"_ his tenant didn't answer him, then it hit him; ' _She knows._ '

" _You **knew**! You **knew** of a way to stop this from happening and yet you've done **nothing** to stop this!"_ he shouted, anger boiling in his veins.

" _Of course, I knew she would have written them down! But this is a different variation of the one she originally used a millennia ago!"_ she shot back, her own temper rising.

" _Are you telling me that **you** had a copy of her original notes but didn't say anything?!"_ this was getting better and better. The bloody flea ball had in her possession Matsuho's research notes.

" _I **did** have a copy, but they were lost over time."_ Spat back the demon, wanting nothing more than to pulverise her host into nothing. Naruto gave out a bitter laugh at what the giant flea ball just said.

" _Oh oh, **you** conveniently loose **such** important research material, which could be used against her! But **noooo** the **great** Flea Ball loses it!"_ the sarcasm was practically oozing off each word.

" _Weren't you my host, I would destroy you."_ Growled Hinako her eyes blazing red, white canines' bared. Neither host nor beast was willing to break their glaring contest, both as stubborn as the other.

" _This is what's going to happen; **you're** going to help me steal Matsuho's original research notes."_ The Chūnin said as he left his mindscape to get everything he needs for his spontaneous mission, Hinako was still processing what the boy has said, regaining her composer she let him have it.

" _Are you out of your fucking mind, Uzumaki?! Do you have any idea what you'll have to do?!"_ she couldn't comprehend what the boy was thinking.

" _Firstly, you must **make** it to her stronghold, which is an eight days journey from here and that's just for starters. You will have to navigate a series of obstacles which you will have to pass **undetected**. Then you will have to get inside the fortress, with every exit covered going in and out. **When** and I mean **when** , you somehow get in, you will have to find her private quarters! Which will probably be tighter than Ero-Sannin wallet."_ Hinako listed off while her host still got ready.

" _How are you expecting to get there and back again, when he will be dead in five to eight days?"_ Naruto paused for a moment before continuing packing what he needed. _"Also, how are you going to slip out of the village undetected and across the border, when the whole country is under quarantine?"_ she challenged, trying to get the boy to think it through.

" _Are you going to help or not?"_ snapped the blonde having enough of her talking.

" _Tsk. It's not like I have much of a choose."_ She mumbled falling quiet once again. In fifteen minutes, Naruto was ready; his entire outfit was black as the night. Doing a final check, he noted he had everything, he pulled up the mask which covered his noses and mouth, hiding his unique cheeks, finally pulling up the hood shrouding his face into darkness. Steeling his mind for the journey ahead, he left his home without so much as a noise and headed into the night.

Sticking to the shadows the teen moved quickly and silently across the slumbering Village, going unnoticed by the ever-invisible guardians. Reaching his destination, he slipped in passed the Anbu standing guard outside the entrance to the Forest of Death. Deeper he went, avoiding the nocturnal beast which played a never-ending game of cat-and-mouse. Finding the clearing he wanted, he jumped down into the middle of the clearing, his senses on high alert; the forest was just as deadly as it was during the day. Satisfied he was alone he was running through a similar sequence of hand signs;

"Summoning Jutsu." He said quietly slamming his hand on the ground making a plume of smoke arise once the smoke cleared Gamakichi stood in its place. Before the toad could open his mouth, Naruto covered his mouth with his gloved hand, looking the amphibian in the eye, signalling him to be quiet with a finger on his cloth cover lips. Once satisfied he removed his hand from his summon, giving the place a quick look around, before returning his attention on his long-time friend.

"Gamakichi, I don't have time to chat, but I need your help, it's really important. I don't trust anyone else to help me with this, but I need to do this." The summoner whispered, lowering his hood so the other could see his face.

"What's going on Naruto, and why are we in the Forest of Death at this time of night?" asked the toad, looking around nervously.

"I need you to transport me here." Pointing to his required destination, his friend looked at the map then back at the blonde.

"That's forbidden territory, no summons is permitted to go there." He replied looking at the boy in front of him with slightly narrowed eyes. "And anyway, the Land of Fire is under quarantine, so I can't take you out of the country."

" _Kit, were not alone. I sense several Anbu heading this way, they will be on top of us in seconds."_ Warned Hinako, Naruto began to panic.

"Gama, I know what I'm asking of you, but I need to do this." He implored his friend. "I know if I do this, I'll be jailed at best, court marshalled at worst. But I won't stand by why the people I love die around me when there could be a chance to save them." His feelings shining in his sapphire eyes. "Please Gamakichi."

" _We have to leave now."_ The Kyūbi said urgently, as the sound of figures moving closer to the clearing. Hearing they would be having company in seconds, 'kichi grabbed hold of the boy and dispelled just as the Anbu came into the clearing. All what was left of the pair was a plume of smoke, Panther stepped forward observing the area were the intruder escaped from.

"Eagle, Cat, tiger investigate what just happened here. The rest of you are dismissed. I want your reports by o'six hundred hours tomorrow." Panther said authority, leaving in a swirl of leaves.

" _We have to leave. Now." The Kyūbi said urgently, as the sound of figures moving closer to the clearing. Hearing they would be having company in seconds, 'kichi grabbed hold of the boy and dispelled just as the Anbu came into the clearing. All what was left of the pair was a plume of smoke, Panther stepped forward observing the area were the intruder escaped from._

" _Eagle, Cat, tiger investigate what just happened here. The rest of you are dismissed. I want your reports by o'six hundred hours tomorrow." Panther said authority, leaving in a swirl of leaves._

Panther stood stoically before Tsunade and Shikaku relaying what happened in the Forest of Death minutes ago. An unknown person or persons managed to breach Konoha's defences, and then slip out to kami knows where.

"Are you certain it was a summons the person used to escape?" asked the Jōnin commander as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"If you find anything report to me immediately." Instructed the Fifth, inclining its hooded head, Panther left in a swirl of leaves. "Things just keep getting better."

A cloud of smoke appeared out of know where in some dense foliage, startling bat like creatures, causing them to flee into the night sky.

"This is as far as I dare take you." Said Gamakichi as he looked at his surroundings, nocturnal sounds filled the air around them. "If you need a quick escape, give me a shout and I'll try and get you, unless my old man stops me."

"Thank you Gamakichi." The blonde replied as he sorted out his outfit, before slipping off into the night. Gamakichi stayed there watching his friend before a loud screech filled the air, causing the poor toad to dispel in fright.

The night air was heavy as the lone ninja worked his way through the dense forest; a dark presence surrounded everything, as though it belonged there. For an hour, the boy made his way through, dodging vile creatures which made his instincts scream at him to run and hide. Since he arrived, he could feel Kyūbi’s chakra more prominently under his own lively one. Everything was enhanced tenfold; the warmth of it could only be described as a warm summer's day. For the first time they seemed to be synchronising together flawlessly, it was something that Naruto wanted to keep. Two sides of the same coin.

" _When we reach a ravine, head northeast for three and a half miles, there you should come across a cave system."_ Informed his companion, as he drew nearer to the ravine. Approaching the edge of the land before it disappeared into a large cut running for as long as the eye could see. Taking a deep breath Naruto jumped down into the abyss below.

Gamakichi arrived back home in the customary cloud of smoke, firstly he thought he was alone but the one being he did not want to run into was his father.

"And where did you disappear off to Gamakichi?" came Gamabunta's rough voice, causing the young toad to jump out of his skin.

"Ohhh, Hey pops." He said nervously as he tried to calm himself down. "I-err went to see Naruto, to see how he was doing as I haven't seen him in a while." He was telling the truth, but with a slight twist.

"Is that so?" giving his son a pointed gaze, noticing his son flinch at being pinned with the intense stare. "Do not lie to me Gamakichi!" He shouted causing birds to flee the surrounding trees.

"But I did pops." The young toad said as he told his father the truth. The older one remains silent as he thought over what the younger one said.

"If I find out that you've lied to me Gamakichi, you'll regret the day you were born." Pinning him with a stern gaze. Satisfied with his work, he sent him on his way.

Landing silently in the ravine, the blonde began his journey northeast; a heavy layer of dark clouds obscured the sky. Everything was going smoothly, avoiding the patrols. Soon he was several meters away for the mouth of the cave, watching the two guards as they walked away from the opening, checking the coast was clear he slipped in. The cave was wide lined with torches, coating the stone walls in an ethereal orange. Soundlessly, he navigated his way through the never-ending passageway, soon the passageway was beginning to slope downwards; the torches dancing to a nearby breeze. Feeling the breeze running along the fine hairs on the back of his neck, he shivered slightly as he drew nearer to the source of the draft. His blonde locks danced lazily in the breeze as he cautiously walked out of the passage way and into a large underground cave; from the lowest point to the top of the cave was at least a few miles tall, and it seemed to stretch for several miles or so. He stepped into the large expanse walking up to an overhanging ledge, peering over his eyes widened in pure shock as he stared transfixed on the scene below. Dozens, if not hundreds of Fell Beasts occupied the cave, the winged reptiles filled the ground, while others were latched onto the walls; some were even resting on the ceiling.

" _Impossible…"_ a small flicker of fear ignited in the blonde's chest as took in the terrifying site before him.

" _Naruto, push the fear away and focus on why we are here."_ The Kyūbi said trying to get the boy to focus on their goal, and not on the impending fear of total annihilation, against an ancient enemy.

" _I know, Kyūbi. But seeing this… I can't help but fearing the future."_ He paused, his eyes absorbing everything. " _Can we truly hope to win against her?"_

" _Think as to why we are here? We succeed in this impromptu mission and get her research notes, then we can stop her from striking out against you in this way again. That is a victory, a major victory against her."_ Her host mulled over what she said, everything she was say made sense in the teens mind.

" _I understand Hinako. And thank you, I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgement."_ He said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he said.

" _You are only human, Naruto."_ Was her response, sending a reassuring feeling through their bond. " _Now, we must tread **very** carefully through this place, without alerting any of these beast or their keepers. So, stay in the shadows as much as you can."_ She instructed doing her part in trying to conceal the boy, gathering himself; he made his way through the inhospitable cave.

A serpent like head came away from the wall above the exit of the passageway; soulless eyes watched the intruder making his way among the beasts. A low rumbling growl vibrated from its chest, as he followed his unsuspecting prey.

Back in Konoha, Kiba woke up feeling like crap, pushing himself up he rested against the headboard. Everything felt sluggish, his head was pounding, and he felt bunged up. Akamaru was lying down underneath the window, snoring quietly, other than that, there was no other noise coming from the apartment. He frowned at this; normally there was always some sort of noise, especially if Naruto was around, then it would be dropped pots and pans, but there's nothing.

"Naruto?!" silence followed, Akamaru raised his head as he looked from his master to the bedroom door, waiting to see it open revealing the Chūnin. Minutes passed, still no answer of any kind, the brunettes frown deepened, chucking back the covers he planted his bare feet on the carpet and made his way stiffly to the door. Opening the door, he looked out onto the darkened hallway, everything was shrouded in darkness. Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen and living room, the cold wooden floor making his warm feet stick to the floor.

First, he checked the living room just in case the younger boy fell asleep on the settee, but the room was just as empty as the rest of the flat. Walking into the kitchen he took in the room; the room was tidy. It was obvious that the kitchen has not been used in several hours, the clock on the oven blinked; _02:27_.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him making him dash to the bathroom. After a few minutes of dry heaving, he swayed as he got to his feet. Shuffling over to the bathroom cabinet, he rummaged for some paracetamol to take away the persistent thumping inside his skull. Knocking back two white tablets, grimacing slightly at the bitter after taste he walked into the kitchen again to see if there was any dinner already cooked. A small note laid by the hob.

' _Dinner in oven'_

Sure, enough there was a small casserole dish on the bottom tray; he noticed the oven was on low. Grabbing a tea towel, he opened the oven door, instantly warm air came flying out along with a gentle aroma. His stomach gave a loud growl as the smell registered with his brain, taking the small disk out he put it on the hob, using his foot to close the oven door. Not worrying about a bowl, he plucked a spoon out of the cutlery draw and eagerly removed the glass lid. Steam escaped from the dish enhancing the aroma, the brunette inhaled deeply. What heavenly scent filled his stomach made it rumble loudly demanding to be fed. Plunging his utensil into the casserole dish, spooning out some chicken strew. Blowing on it a few times he shoved it into his mouth, waiting for the explosion flavour, but nothing. He could taste nothing; he was so bunged up that his taste buds abandoned him. A small whimper passed his lips, the one day his mate cooks something that smells amazing, he couldn't taste shit.

' _The bloody irony._ '

Bitterly thought the Jōnin as he shovelled the rest of food in his mouth. Feeling full but not satisfied, he left the used dish in the sink to soak he trudged through the empty apartment, making his way back to bed. When he returned to the master bedroom, he looked around the room. As his eyes looked around the room his eyes were drawn to the wardrobe they shared, something was drawing him to it, going with his gut feeling he walked over to the wardrobe, his hands gripping the smooth wooden handle. Pulling the door open revealing the contents of the wardrobe, scanning the items he noticed the Naruto's mission gear was missing along with the majority of his shuriken and kunai were gone.

"Where have you gone, Naruto?" he asked himself, as he closed the wardrobe. A wave of fatigue began to make itself known, making his brain scream at him to rest. Releasing a tired sigh, he switched of the main light, submerging the room in darkness. Feeling his way, he settled back into the comfy bed, snuggling into the mattress, pulling the navy-blue duvet up to his chin. Soon his breathing began to be slow and steady as he drifted off to sleep.

Silent footsteps made their way carefully through the cavern, using every hiding space available, as they navigated through hostile territory. Finding an overhanging Naruto laid down on his stomach and crawled to the edge to get a better look, at what the enemy was doing. Men and women were walking around the encampment doing various tasks. Some were wearing different types of armour; there was those who were wearing similar armour which general soldiers wore, and the other seemed lightweight, more like a second skin.

" _Those are riders._ " stated Kyūbi, filling in the blanks for her host.

" _Riders for what_?" he asked back, to answer his question three fell beast and riders came flying into the cavern, all three landing gracefully. Naruto watched the three intently absorbing everything he could take in, while he was focused on what was happening below him, he did not notice his stalker making its way towards him. Like the perfect predator, it silently approached the unsuspecting blonde, in seconds it was within striking distance. It drew in a deep breath.

All the hair on the back of the Chūnin's hair stood on end, his brain sending off warning signals to his brain, as the deep breath was registered. Everything slowed down as he turned his head in the direction of the noise. Cerulean eyes widen in shock, as the soulless black eyes glistened, flames licking the side of its peck like mouth. In a blink of an eye, a plume of roaring flames came shooting towards him. Rolling out of the way he rolled over the outcrop, tumbling down the steep incline. The beast continued its assault spewing jets of fire after the teen. The attack caused complete pandemonium, startling the resting Fell beasts causing them to take flight while some zeroed in onto the disoriented blonde.

The troops which were stationed in the cave jumped at the sudden explosion of chaos. Hastily they drew their weapons, ready to attack any intruder that they came across. Naruto kept rolling, trying to evade the constant torrent of fire being blasted at him. The beast paused for a second to renew its attack, taking the pause with both hands, Naruto pushed himself up and began his escape. More winged reptiles attacked the ninja, causing him to evade the unrelenting attacks, for every evasive move he performed he had to perform another to escape. Deeper into the giant cavern the blonde was pushed, sweat was dripping down his redden face from the intense heat of the flames. His outfit covered in dirt, blood and burn marks, holes of different sizes littered his clothing.

Further in he was pushed back, deeper, and deeper he went, his heart pounding like a drum, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Again, and again he parred blow after blow, the handful of clones were scatted all over the place, fighting their own battles. The grinding of steel against steel as Naruto's short blade locked with a soldier’s sword, a battle of strength began as they tried to beat the other. As he struggled to push back his opponent, he noticed what looked like a tunnel leading out of the main chamber, focusing on his blade, he pushed some chakra into it, causing it to flare blue. With a burst of strength he pushed against the opposing blade, a hair line fracture shot across the weapon, before it snapped cleanly away, the momentum from the struggle continued as the blade sliced clean through the enemies armour. A surprised shout of pain left the soldier as he slid to the floor, taking this opportunity Naruto fled in the direction of the opening, in the corner of his eye he caught the movement of a fell beast rearing it head back, blasting a stream of flames across his path. He wouldn't stop in time, quickly thinking he dropped to his knees, flattening his torso as close to the floor. His whiskered cheeks burned; the tips of his blonde hair singed as the flames licked at the tips. Staggering as he got to his feet, he continued his path, ignoring the pain throbbing from his cheek, the nauseating stench of burnt hair. Again, another column of fire was shot in his direction missing him, several Fell beasts were now chasing him, hellbent on his destruction. A beast and rider landed in front of his escape route; roaring flames hurtled towards him. Like before, he kept running, straight into the flames without fear, with a mere meter between the flames and himself, he dropped to the floor, skidding along the floor, kicking up a load of dust as he slid parallel along the floor. Tantō in hand as he slid underneath the beast, his blade blazing blue as he thrusting it into the underbelly of the scaled beast, using the momentum of the skid to run his blade all the way down the beast. The demon screamed out in pain, toppling over as it tried to get away from the cause of its pain, the rider managed to get off the screeching demon before it fell onto its back thrashing around in agony.

Diving into the opening, the young Shinobi hastily made his way down into the abyss, his breathing laboured, his muscles aching from the strenuous usage. Echoing footsteps sounded behind him; shouts bounced of the cold stone walls. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness, his stomach dropped when he reached a dead end. His heart pounding as he tried to find an exit. There was none, he was trapped. A dozen or so heavily armoured soldiers emerged with their swords drawn, torches pushing back the darkness, lighting it in an orange glow.

"There's no escape, for you Ninja." said a solider moving in front of the others. "Throw your weapons on the floor and come peacefully, and your life _may_ be spared." Naruto tighten his grip on his Tantō, his eyes hardened, his feet getting into a fighting stance, his muscles tensing, ready to fight his way out. Behind the leader a couple of the troops caught movement from the wall which the intruder was standing in front of. More troops noticed the moving wall, which in the end did not turn out to be a wall, but a scaled beast three times the size of the Fell beast. Its movements were silent despite its size, its scaly head emerging from underneath its black wings. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the insects that dared enter its den, it's mouth parting slightly allowing its sharp fangs to be visible. By the time that happened the soldiers were wide eyed, fear gripping hold of them, Naruto noticed the sudden change in the enemy, a shiver rippled down his spine as he nervously turned his head to look behind him. A sweat mark ran down the side of his head, he gulped, scared blue eyes met menacing emerald ones.

" _Run._ " he did not need to be told twice before he high tailed it back up the way he came, shoving the soldiers out of his way. The dragon gave a roar before shooting green and yellow flames out of its mouth. The screams of the men and women who perished from the attack vibrated loudly after the blonde, still he ran, his sole thought was to escape in one peace. He leapt out of the tunnel landing a fair distance away from the opening, sound of steel clashing and screams of pain spilled from the opening, it lasted for a few minutes more before falling silent. Naruto straightened himself out, Tantō in hand, his chest raising and falling rapidly from exhaustion. He could feel his wounds knitting back together, he was thankful for having the Kyūbi sealed inside of him, otherwise he would have been dead some time ago.

"Stop right there, scum." a rider stood before him, his sword posed. "You’re going to pay for what you did!" as he stepped forward a large scaly head came out of the entrance, its mouth wide open, snatching the poor soul up trapping him within its jaw. The unfortunate rider screamed in fear and pain, Naruto stood there rooted to the spot as he watched the man try to get the beast to release him, he swung his sword, with what strength he had, it simply pounced off its hide. A threating growl erupted from the dragon before it violently shock its' head, shaking the rider like a rag doll, when the man went silent he was chucked aside piercing eyes locked onto sapphire ones.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" four clones erupted into existence, immediately three sprang into action throwing shuriken and kunai at the new adversary, distracting it from what the other clone and original were doing. Blue chakra began to swirl in the originals hand, in his other hand he formed the seal of confrontation focusing on drawing some of Hinako's crimson chakra. Slowly the Rasengan began to turn purple as the two chakra's fuse together. Sweat was running down his dirty face as he concentrated on controlling the Kyūbi’s volatile chakra, mixing it with his own. The last clone dissipated into a puff of smoke, all its' memories returning to the original.

"Here we go, you overgrown lizard!" shouted the loud Chūnin, as he was hurled towards the enemy with the swirling purple orb of chakra outstretched. The winged reptile roared at him, firing its deadly inferno, the two attacks clashed against each other, the flames were split into two, as the upgraded Rasengan carved its way through. "Eat this! Rasengan!" cried the teen as he smashed the orb into the dragons face, nothing happened for a second then a small cracking sounded filled the air before the lizards face caved inwards. The sheer force and power of the attack reduced the scaled beast to a blood pulsing mess. A splatter of blood covered the blonde's whiskered cheek, as he ploughed through the winged beast. Standing on the opposite end of the now annihilated beast, he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, his body ached and burned at the same time.

"I... can’t keep going on like this." he breathed out as he fell onto his back, everything going numb. "If I do...I won't..." darkness consumed him, not even the calls of his distressed companion reached his mind.

Kiba gradually returned from his dreamless sleep drenched in cold sweat, his t-shirt clinging uncomfortably to his toned torso.

"Kiba-kun?" came a timid voice, which he knew immediately as his teammate and long-time friend;

"Hinata?" he answered back, his voice sounding groggy. "I feel like crap." he mumbled to himself as he tried to sit up, a gentle, but firm hand kept him in place.

"You need to rest Kiba." he looked at her, she was wearing a hazmat suit. A tired sigh left his lips, his eyes closed.

"How long do I have?" opening his eyes again, looking directly into pale lavender ones. "How long. Hinata?"

"Two to three days."

_SPLASH_

Naruto was yanked back into the land of the living as someone dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over him. His mouth open in shock at the sudden attack, the cold water ran down his back, causing him shiver.

" _So_ nice of you to join us, Uzumaki Naruto." his entire body stiffen at the voice.

' _No... It can't be!_ ' raising his head, his eyes widened as he spotted Matsuho moving gracefully into the light.

"Leave us." the command was clear, the cell emptied, with the sound of the heavy iron lock falling into place. Matsuho stared steadily at her captive, a small smile played on her ruby coloured lips. "I must say Uzumaki, I don't know what to think of your little stunt, trying to infiltrate my base. Were you clever or stupid? I really don't know which one." the captured teen stayed quiet, biting back any snidey remarks, one thing was for certain, he was at her mercy, something which he knew wouldn't last.

"What did you hope to achieve by coming here?" still the boy remained quiet.

_SMACK_

Warm coppery liquid dribbled down his abused lip, harden azure eyes looked at his attacker; Anger and hatred shining through.

"Answer me!" she said in a deadly voice, moving his head so he was looking straight at her.

"Fuck you." he said defiantly, as he spat blood at her. "I'll tell you nothing!" her features darkened like a raging storm, her eyes burning with unadulterated fury. She unleaded her fury on the teen before her, his screams filled the cell as he collapsed onto his back in pain. He did not know how long it would last for, but all he could feel was pain, unbearable pain. She watched him squirming on the hard floor, his back arcing at an unnatural angle. Matsuho's face began to morph into glee as she watch the agony her prisoner was in, laughter began to fall from her lips, in no time she was cackling uncontrollably as she forced more power into her attack making the boys' screams to rise an octave.

For several minutes she held the intensity, the blondes body covered in blood. His shouts of pain dwindled as he began to lose his voice, small trails of blood ran down his neck mixing with falling tears. Abruptly the torture ceased, it did not register for several seconds before he collapsed on the floor unmoving. Matsuho stood there drinking in the sight before her, a wide smile on her ruby lips. Faint ragged breaths came from the Chūnin showing he was still alive, a sudden coughing fit caused him to spasm as everything hurt beyond description, his fit lasted for what seemed like hours, coughed up blood. Soon it settled, a horrible whizzing sound was made for every breath he made, dull blue eyes stared aimlessly up at the ceiling.

"Guard." the heavy wooden door opened, turning she moved towards the exit, pausing at the threshold long enough to look back over her shoulder. "This is just the beginning, my young friend." the door closed behind her, leaving the boy alone in his prison.

Minutes merged into hours, which dragged into days, like clockwork, Matsuho was in his cell torturing him, his screams filling the air.

Hinata watched her friend’s health deteriorate, she knew there wasn't anything she could do except to try and ease his pain. Time was running out.

_'Where are you, Naruto? Kiba needs you.'_

Naruto laid there in a semiconscious state, unblinkingly staring at the sole candle which provided meagre lighting to the cold room. He remained oblivious to the soothing demonic charka spreading through his system, repairing the damage done during his torture session, however there was some things she could not repair.

Time seemed to stand still for the wounded teen, only the dark clouds passed over head, providing no indication of what cycle it was; day or night, the shinobi was oblivious to it. Soon colour returned to those dull eyes, his mind slowly knitting itself back together. When the majority of feeling returned to his body, he used his arms to push himself up, so he could lean against the stone wall. Again, and again he tried, but his body was still too weak for him to do anything. He laid there carefully flexing his muscles to try and get their strength back. He was not sure how much time passed, but as he began to slip into unconsciousness a loud _thud_ sounded from outside his cell followed by a few more, then it fell silent.

" _Pssttt_. Hey, Boss. You alive?" came a familiar voice. Naruto shock his head thinking he was imaging _his_ voice calling out to him. "Oit! You lazy arse, get up!"

' _There it is again. I must be losing my mind._ '

"You're not losing your mind!" said an irritated clone as his face filled the boys’ vision.

"Well, wouldn't you, having a face like yours?" came an identical voice somewhere over by the door.

"Shut up arsehole!" came the reply. "Stop standing there and making the wall look pretty, help me get boss out of here before we get caught." muttering to himself, the other clone walked over to his copy and helped lift the original up, minding any wounds not yet healed.

"Now what?" he asked his twin when they were outside of the cell with the primary resting against the wall. The sound of fast approaching footsteps echoed down the hallway. "In less than two minutes we're no longer going to exist, and he isn't going to last any longer than us." The footsteps sounding louder each passing second. Having enough, he passed Naruto over to his companion, ignoring the profanities that followed him as he walked back into the cell. Slipping out an explosive tag he stuck it to the adjacent wall, then walked hastily out of the room closing the door behind him. "You may want to cover your ears." he said while sticking his own fingers in his ears and turning away from the door, getting the hint the other clone did the same, using his body to shield Naruto.

_BOOM_

The heavy wooden door came slamming into the adjacent wall, smoke and dust came flying out after it, once it cleared enough the clones carried the blonde into the demolished cell. A large chunk off wall was missing, a cold breeze whipped around the room making the smoke dance.

"And where do you think you're going?" came an icy voice, making the hairs stand on end. Two identical faces looked over their shoulders, they were greeted by the sight of an infuriated Matsuho. Her eyes blazing emerald. "You'll beg for mercy by the time I'm through with you." Green flames were thrown at the trio, seeing the attack they jumped out of the hole, the flames shooting over their heads. "After them!" she commanded, her order carrying throughout the fortress.

A game of cat and mouse began as the trio fled for their lives, trying to evade the persisting enemy. Fell Beast filled the starless sky, flying overhead looking for the fugitives. Slowly the trio made their way through the mountain side, a few times they barely eluded the patrols.

Several hours passed by the time they reached the forest boarder, slipping into the darkness that radiates within the trees. Things were going well until the howls of a demonic wolf echoed around the dark forest.

"That doesn't sound good. We need to get out of here." said one of the clones, while the other rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, biting back a sarcastic comment he increased his pace to match his partners. The howling drew closer as did the sound of clanking armour.

"I-I need to su-su-summon, Gamakichi." came the barely audio whisper of the original. His voice sounding as rough and ragged as sanding paper. "He's the only way to leave."

"That may be so, but we need to put some distance between us and them, because at the moment you'll barely have time to sneeze let alone summon." fast patter of heavy feet drew closer. "Take him and go." making sure the boss was secure on the others back, he turned Tantō drawn, flaring with blue chakra. Soldiers came into view, without any fear he leapt into battle.

Tree's flew pass as the pair raced through the darkness, snarling wolves following them on the ground. Above them two winged demons swooped down breathing fire along the canopy, hoping to push them to the floor.

"We can't stay in the tree's boss, otherwise we'll be toast."

"We need a diversion."

"Wha-?"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." three clones popped into existence and immediately sprang into action. A fire burned through Naruto's veins making him gasp out in pain. "I shouldn't have done that, ahh." the sound of clashing of steel and barks from the wolves drew further into the distance. Silence fell on the pair. "I've failed." he whispered to no one.

"You haven't failed entirely." replied the clone, holding up a black leather journal. "It was locked up tighter than Jiraiya's wallet." for the first time in three days, Naruto smiled as he took the journal into his hand, feeling the cool texture of the leather underneath his dirty fingertips.

"How?"

"Pure dumb luck." smiling back at the teen. "The book as a seal on it which I've never seen before. It not human in design."

" _It a Demonic seal."_ informed Kyūbi. _"I'll teach you the technique you'll need to unlock it. It will require demonic chakra which you possess. Normal chakra will at best cause the seal to blow your hand off, or worst case it will cause an explosion which could level Konoha five times over. Depending how much chakra the caster pumped in."_

The boy's smile vanished as he was assaulted by the memories from his now extinguished clones, the rush of memories made his head feel as though it was going to explode.

"We can't keep running. I'll have to summon Gamakichi now or we'll never get the chance." jumping down onto the forest floor, Naruto slid off the clones back, shakily standing on his own two feet, once he stable, he ran through the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in one of the largest training grounds, along with Gamabunta.

"What do you want Jiraiya? I take it that this isn't a social call." asked the Boss toad as he exhaled smoke.

"It's not old friend, we're wondering have you seen Naruto? He isn't in the village, he simply disappeared along with all his mission gear."

"What do you mean? The small fry summoned Gamakichi three days ago for a catch up." he answered rubbing his wart covered chin. "Gamakichi get here now!" a second plume of smoke erupted in the middle of the trio.

"Come on pops! Me and Gamatatsu were in the middle of a game." whined Gamakichi looking miffed at his father.

"Stop your whining Gamakichi." Gamabunta said firmly as he stared down at his son. "Jiraiya and Tsunade what to know why Naruto isn't in the village, considering you’re the last one to see him. So Gamakichi, where is he?" he demanded giving the smaller amphibian a harden stare.

"W-W-What do you mean pops? I don't know what you’re going on about." he stuttered, "I told you he summoned me to chat that's it."

"Your lying Gamakichi!" the older toad roared, "Where did you take him?"

"I-" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Summoning Jutsu!" slamming his palm down on the floor, Gamakichi appeared out of the smoke, the poor toad was about to talk, but he got cut off. "Gamakichi, I don't have time to talk. I need to get out of here before hell comes hounding through those trees." Kami must be in a sadistic mood as wolves and soldiers came pouring in from all sides.

"Go. I'll hold them off." said the clone as more clones exploded into existence. "I may have a little chakra left, but I'll take down as many of these bastards as I can." he said giving the original a smile.

"Give them hell boys." Gamakichi grabbed the teen and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"You heard the Boss. Let’s give them Hell!" shouted the clone, the others gave a mighty war cry before charging at the enemy.

Gamakichi transported both back to Konoha, in the exact spot from where Gamakichi was summoned from. A gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing the pair.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Tsunade in her ' _I'm Hokage_ ' tone making the boy instinctively straighten his back. "Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded, walking up to the boy as he was put down on the ground. "I should have you court marshalled Uzumaki, for breaking marshal law." now she was in front of the boy ready to rip him a new one, when he held out the leather journal.

"This is what I broke marshal law for." looking the fifth in the eye. "I couldn't stand by while I watched the ones, I care about die around me while I sat back and did nothing. If that gets me court marshalled, go ahead, I don't give a shit right now." his eyes filled with hardened determination.

"Tch, Brat." taking the book, cautiously she opened the leather cover, eyes scanning the contents. "This..." she looked up shocked, her mouth open in disbelief. "Th-This is-"

"Matsuho's research journal." the tired Chūnin said as he laid down on the floor, looking up at the diamond filled sky. "It'll have everything you'll need to create the vaccine from. That's why I disappeared for three days."

"That would have taken you a day, day and a half, but not three days. Why were you really gone for the past two days?" inquired Jiraiya walking up to the trio, calculating eyes taking in the dishevelled appearance of his apprentice.

"I simply ran into the enemy. Pissed off Matsuho. Got tortured. Same old, same old." he said nonchalantly as he counted the mental check list off in his head. "I think that covers those extra two days." a thoughtful expression took on his face, while he thought was there anything else, he missed. "Yep. That covers everything." the others simply looked at him gobsmacked at his complete disregard of what happened to him. "If there isn't anything else, I'll be going home to take a nice long bath and clean up some wounds." grimacing at the thought of the state he was in. "Matsuho has a really sadistic sense of humour." he said to himself as rubbed his side delicately, flinching at even the soft touch of his fingertips. "'Kichi, give me a lift home will you. I wouldn't be able to make it there on my own."

"Sure thing." again he picked up the teen and disappeared leaving three flabbergasted but concerned adults.

"What the hell was that about?!" cried Gamabunta as he could not fathom what made the teen so nonchalant about what he obviously went through. None of them were blind, they saw how much 'torture' he really went through.

(InsertLine)

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped in rapid succession of the ominous looking fortress. Matsuho was furious, her rage rolling off her in torrents; she paced back and forth like a ferocious animal. Those who were assembled couldn't contain the fear they felt, whenever she was like this nothing ever good came out of it.

"M-M-Mistress?" a voice called out, breaking the silence. Not even looking, Matsuho made a slight sweeping movement with her hand before clenching her hand into a fist; the sound of breaking bones and crushing armour echoed through the silent chamber. The crumpled body fell to the floor; no one dared to even flinch at the sound of dropping body.

"Get out of my sight." she said with a deadly quietness, her command was heard. The sound of marching feet retreating, the sound was cut off by the closing of the big doors.

Naruto peeled off his tattered clothes chucking them in a pile by the door to be binned. He sighed contently as he slipped into the hot bath, the heat relaxing his worn muscles. He sank deeper into the bath, until only his head was above the steaming water. All the stress and crap that covered his body disappeared into the water, each passing second his eyelids grew heavy. Knowing that he would dozes off any second, he scrubbed himself down, relishing the feeling of being clean again.

Grabbing the pyjamas bottoms which hanging over the towel heater; he slipped them on after drying himself down. He sighed again as he slipped into the warm article of clothing, grabbing his ruined clothes, he chucked them in the bin before making his way to his bed. Stepping into the master bedroom, the sound of Kiba's laboured breathing reached his ears, every intake produced this ragged wheezing. The soft click of the door sounded behind him as he made his way over to his side of the bed. Akamaru lifted up his white head, he watched the teen walk by him, leaning into the soft crease as the blonde ran his fingers under his chin. Settling underneath the covers, he turned over on his side watching the boy next to him, he listened to the harsh breathing.

' _Hold on a little longer, Kiba._ ' he said to himself as he nestled closer to the brunette, but not enough to hinder his breathing.

Two long days passed those working on Matsuho’s notes; finally, after much toil they managed to produce a vaccine. Several people stood around a sole bed, all waiting with bated breath to see if the vaccine worked.

" _The final death toll of the pandemic is estimated a little over three thousand worldwide, but health officials are quick to point out that it could have been a lot worse. The distribution of the vaccine continues."_

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as he got ready for the funeral later that day, finishing off doing his teeth, he stared into the mirror. For several minutes he stared at his reflection, finally he exhaled a resigned sigh, switching the light off, making his way towards the door, pausing for a moment he looked into the empty master bedroom. Looking at the alarm clock resting on the night stand he slipped on his sandals and walked out of his apartment dressed in his funeral garb. Hands stuffed in his pockets; he made his way towards the graveyard where _his_ service was being held. Walking onto the main street he joined Sakura and Sai, there the bubble gum haired girl brought the blonde-haired boy into a crushing embrace.

"I'm soo sorry, Naruto." she whispered into his ear as he returned her embrace, they stayed like that for a few seconds longer.

"There was nothing anyone could do." he solemnly replied pulling out of the hold, inclining his head at Sai, who in turn returned it. Together the trio made their way to the service neither spoke as they joined more of their friends, again Naruto received hugs from Hinata and Ino both giving the teen words of sympathy. The rest of the walk was a blur before he knew it, they were there; a fair crowd were gathered young and old. Tsunade stepped forward and began the proceedings.

"Today we are gathered to pay our respects and our farewells..." sapphire eyes narrowed as he spotted the unmistakable tuff of gravity defying silver hair belonging to Kakashi Hatake. He growled lowly at the site of the man standing there.

 _'How dare he show his face here of all places!'_ he internally growled furiously, he was about to move over to the silvered haired man, when a warm hand grabbed onto his arm stopping him. He looked at the offending hand then to the one who it belonged to. Kiba subtly shook his head looking the blonde dead in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Naruto huffed slightly as he broke eye contact, he expected the brunette's hand to leave his person, but it slid down to his own and intertwined with his. Together they stood hand in hand as Tsunade continued with Iruka's funeral service. At the end of the service, everyone walked up to memorial of the teacher and placed white roses down, some allowing their emotions through, while other faces remained as blank as a slate.

People mingled in a decent sized room, conversation light and the food and drink flowing freely. Laughter filled the room as people retold their stories of the Chūnin or their impersonations of the man. During the wake, ocean blues eyes kept Kakashi within his eye sight, in turn there were several set of eyes on the pair on of them, everyone could feel the underling tension, but no one wanted to light the fuse. Nearing the end of the evening when everyone was either merry or had left, Kakashi slipped silently out of the room and into the night, several minutes later Naruto noticed the Jōnin was nowhere in sight, he himself slipped out of the room while making a clone to keep everyone occupied.

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, his sole eye transfixed on the newly added name engraved on the smooth polished obsidian surface. He tentatively reached out, pausing centimetres away from the newly etched name; plucking up the courage he rested his warm fingertips on the cold stone. He began to trace the characters, committing them to memory, like he'd done in the past.

Darkened azure eyes stared transfixed on the man standing at the memorial stone, anger and hatred filled his body as he wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Come out Naruto." came Kakashi's voice, the blonde's face hardened at the sound of the man's voice. Stepping out from behind the shadows of the trees, both looked at each other for several seconds, it seemed like a decade had passed before Kakashi turned back around, facing the stone. Anger boiled furiously underneath the Chūnin's skin, grabbing the cold handle of a Kunai, he clutched it tightly, his knuckles going white as snow.

In a blink of an eye he vanished from his spot, in the next he was centimetres from the older male, still Kakashi did not react. The kunai sliced through the air as the teen brought the weapon down, expecting Hatake to deflect the attack, do something, yet he did nothing. Both men stood there, their hair being rustled by the passing wind.

A light trickle of blood seeped out from where the kunai point indenting the skin, still the Jōnin didn't flinch. Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity, Naruto began shaking from the anger coursing through him.

"Why?" spat out the teen, still not moving. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" a defeated sigh was his only answer. The Jōnin turned to face the angered teen, a sharp intake of breath from the blonde. Dark sapphire eyes starred unblinkingly into the broken onyx eye of the older male. Naruto's anger froze for a second as he took in the destroyed man in front of him; his eyes spoke of the pain and the loss of a loved one. Anger returned with a vengeance, bringing the weapon down with all his strength.

_CLASH_

Two kunai clashed together, the iron grinding against each other, sending sparks flying. Again, and again the kunai clashed against one and another. Naruto attacking his old sensei over and over, trying to get him to fight back, but all he did was parrying the blows. Each blow that the silver haired ex-Anbu parried; the more his pent-up emotions began destroying his resolve.

For what seemed like hours the pair continued their dance, until the very tip of Naruto's blade scratched Kakashi's cheek, making a thin paper cut near his original eye. As the single drop of blood fell onto the floor, the silver haired man's resolve broke; like a tidal wave crashing down on an unrespecting beach, he unleashed it all out on the blonde.

Within a blink of an eye their roles had changed; now Naruto was being pushed into a defensive stance. Each collision of the kunai sparks flew like mini fireworks, further back the teen was pushed, and small cuts appeared over his body as the aggressive attacks began getting through his defence.

Again, the two weapons clashed together, the iron grinding violently together, both pairs of eyes shining bright with raw emotions. The teen's kunai snapped in half; the momentum caused the other blade to leave a shallow gash down the teen's whiskered cheek. The wound would have been far deeper if not for the teen turning his face away.

Purple irises filled with hatred and anger stared fixated on the man he once considered family, launching the broken weapon at the man, he ran at him, fist drawn. Kakashi deflected the broken weapon, stepping aside with grace born of years of practice, he plunged his blade into the teens back.

A small handful of people were left in the room, Tsunade walked over to Naruto who was saying goodbye to the rest of Team seven. The older women put her hand on the teens shoulder as he saw his friends out the door.

"Naruto." she said softly, "Iruka left you this in the event that he died." holding out a plain looking scroll, with a simple orange ribbon holding it shut. As the young man went to take it, he exploded into a cloud of smoke. The Sannin stood there shocked for a few seconds before a vein became prominent on her forehead.

" _UZUMAKI NARUTO!_ "

_Purple irises filled with hatred and anger stared fixated on the man he once considered family, launching the broken weapon at the man, he ran at him, fist drawn. Kakashi deflected the broken weapon, stepping aside with grace born of years of practice, he plunged his blade into the teens back._

The moment the blade stabbed the boy in the back, he exploded into nothing; the Anbu's eye widened a faction. A noise caught his attention, coming from above; looking up he saw a shadow getting closer and closer. His eye fixed on the descending shadow, swirling ball of purple chakra behind him. Jumping clear out of the way as the yellow projectile, smashed the ball of purple chakra into the ground making the ground explode sending large chunks flying all over the place. A giant cloud of dirt erupted high into the night sky.

"Fine, if you want to play like that. Two can play at that game." spat out the Jōnin as he lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. Not seconds' later fiery red balls of chakra came hurtling at him, dodging each one he began running through a series of hand signs.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" dozens of small fireballs launched back at the teen, more dirt and explosions filled the night sky. Several clones came running out of the dirt cloud, weapons drawn. Creating his own clones, he engaged the boy in close combat again.

" _Naruto." she said softly, "Iruka left you this in the event that he died." holding out a plain looking scroll, with a simple orange ribbon holding it shut. As the young man went to take it, he exploded into a cloud of smoke. The Sannin stood there shocked for a few seconds before a vein became prominent on her forehead._

" _UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

Distant explosions caught her attention and those in the room, making their way over to the nearest window, flashes of orange/red light lit up the area where the fight was taking place. A large plum of dust and smoke rose high into the air.

"Leave them be, Tsunade." snapping her head to her old friend. "Let them fight it out. It's what they both need." huffing she conceded defeat for now, but that didn't stop her from plotting their punishments.

"Fine. I'll get two hospital beds ready for them."

Kunai and shuriken laid shattered about the area, scorched and fractured earth toppled and destroyed trees scattered throughout the area. Another dust cloud blew through the area.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!" a dozen of compact missiles shot towards the teen's opponent, missing him as the older shinobi repelled each of them with his own barrage.

Anger. Pure animalistic anger raged throughout the teen's body; demonic chakra began appearing on his body like unholy candles. His actions in turn became more brutal and vicious as every fibre of his being screamed for the Jōnin’s death.

Kakashi in turn was fairing no better, as all his heartache, guilt, and failure fuelled his own actions. With each attack, with each explosion, all he could see was the ones he had loved and lost. The guilt radiated most within his being as he fought against his old student; malicious, vibrant red eyes boring into his howling soul, with hatred. He had failed his student; he had failed to protect his family. Several explosive tags whizzed past his line of sight, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_BOOM_

All of them going off in rapid succession, the earth beneath them shock violently, the sound of the destruction carried through the village. Naruto walked through the dust cloud; Tantō in hand, ready to finish off the Jōnin, skidding down into the smoking centre of the large crater. A feral growl resonated from the Blondes chest as all what remained was scorched fragments of a log. Kicking the scorched fragments, he let out a furious howl.

The howl was cut short as the teen was launched into the air; again, and again the teen was relentlessly assaulted by several clones. As the clones came closing in for another pass off the battered teen, a wall of red Chakra zoomed towards the clones, annihilating the clones, and causing the original to be sent flying back. Naruto went after Kakashi, his Tantō ablaze with red chakra, his blade colliding with Kakashi’s bright blue, hissing and crackling sounded as the blades clashed together.

Muscles screamed at both as over exertion ripped through their bodies, ignoring their bodies the two continued to battle. Red, blue, and purple flashes of sizzling chakra light up the broken ground as the pair danced, blow after blow.

Small clear droplets fell from the heavens, coming down faster and faster, until small steams formed on the ground. Neither Shinobi were fazed by the down pour, still they fought.

Kakashi sent Naruto flying with a swift kick to the chest causing the teen blade to go flying in the opposite direction. The boy hit the sodden ground hard, making a trail to where he laid. The sound of rain filled the area; a defeated sigh passed the older males’ lips, letting the broken blade slide from his muddy and bloody hand.

The teen's body began to shake; broken sobs rippled through his battered body. Soon his body shock uncontrollably, his tears falling unchecked, Kakashi held the teen rubbing soothing circles on his back. The pair stayed like that for some time neither one wanting to break the moment. Soon the boy's tears began to dry up, pulling slightly away from the older male.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." whispered the teen, unable to look the man in the face. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that." gathering up the little courage he possessed, he looked the man in the face. "I was blinded with hatred and revenge. All I saw was you failing to protect Iruka from Mitsuko." bright sapphire eyes searched the man's face for any indication that he understood what he was saying. "Can you forgive me, Kaka-sensei?"

"You are forgiven, Naruto." giving him a genuine smile. "I hear that Ichiraku is back open, want some Raman?"

"Yeah. Raman sounds good." giving a brighter smile in turn as he tried to clear any evidence that he'd been crying. "Your treat?"

"Yeah. My treat." he raised his hand to ruffle the boys-soaked hair but hesitated, sighing he dropped his hand. Getting up off the floor, he extended his hand to help the other up. Naruto realised what his sensei was going to do, secretly he felt disappointed that the man standing before him didn't go through with the simple gesture, taking the outstretched hand he hauled himself up.

The pair arrived at the small restaurant in semi comfortable silence, as they took their seats. Two steaming bowls of miso were place before them by Teuchi, shaking his head at the pair of them. Naruto's eyes light up at the sight of the Raman; free Raman, which elevated his mood even more. Offering a quick pray of thanks to the holy deities of Raman, he dug in; noisily.

Kakashi on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the owner who simply said.

"The explosions stopped." giving him a slight shrug, then walked back into the kitchen, leaving the pair to themselves. Kakashi watched the owner leave before digging into his own meal, satisfied that the curious teen was preoccupied with his own meal, he lowered his mask.

"You know. I don't see why you cover the lower part of your face." came a voice suddenly from next to him. The voice scared him half to death, the chop sticks in his hand found themselves buried in the shadow clones forehead, causing it to dispel, making the boy next to him fall off his chair with a shout of pain while clutching his forehead as he rolled around on the floor. Kakashi simply laughed as he sat there amused by the teen.

Son Gokū collapsed to the floor kicking up a massive dust cloud; his ape like body littered with wounds and bruises. His four tails scattered about the expansive battlefield; his assailant strolled causally towards his fallen opponent; his own body void of any evidence of their battle. With great effort Son lifted his head to look at his conqueror. "Who are you?" laughter filled his ears as the being stood before him. Keeping eye contact with the fallen Bijū, he knelt.

"My name is of no importance Four Tails, but you know my Mistress." Gokū didn't answer him. "Surely you must have felt her return?" Sons' eyes widened in recognition.

"So, it _was_ her." His opponent smile widened in glee. "Matsuho has returned to power. How did she break the seal?"

"Time. It took her millennia to regain enough strength to destroy it. Not even the Yondaime Hokage could reduce her power enough to stop her resurrection."

"Though he did try." Matsuho walked out the shadows.

"Mistress." Turning to face her, falling to his knees and bowing in humble reverence.

"Long time no see, Son Gokū." she walked gracefully up to him, observing the devastation around her. "You never did do anything by halves."

"Hinako should have destroyed you when she had the chance. Instead she put you in limbo, now the cycle has begun a new."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Laughing lightly to herself, "And yes the cycle has begun a new, with the bonus that our race is broken and scattered, those like you allowing yourselves to become prisoners of the lesser race. In time all demons will either bow down to me or be destroyed, it is a simple as that."

"You should know better, Matsuho. We demons can't be destroyed for good." The Mistress of Evil began to laugh.

"How arrogant can you be Gokū?" she asked rhetorically, amusement present in her voice. "Just because you are made from pure chakra doesn't mean you're invincible! Like all things, chakra or life can be extinguished for good." A smile gracing her lips, "Demonstrate to our dear friend what I am talking about."

"Hai, Mistress." Her servant rose and faced the fallen Bijū, he began running through a series of hand gestures. Son's eyes widened as he recognised what he was building up to. Finishing the sequence, he slammed his hands down on the Ape God. Nothing happened at first, but then small strips of chakra began peeling away from him, the effect was slow to begin with, but built up in speed the more the demonic chakra evaporated into nothing. Matsuho watched on as Son Gokū evaporated into nothing.

A few weeks have passed since Kakashi's and Naruto's fight, the rift between them was still raw, but the wound began to heal. Tsunade did not let them off easily, oh no, for the next foreseeable future the pair must perform D-Rank missions and teach snot noise Genin's. The first time they tried to do any of the work with shadow clones, thinking they could save what sanity they had left, was crushed before their eyes when Tsunade confiscated their most precious possessions:

Kakashi's Icha-Icha Paradise collection; every single copy and Naruto's orange jumpsuit and his small fox toy. Both tried on several attempts to retrieve their belongings but to no prevail. On the seventh attempt both ended up in hospital for a few days due to the arse kicking they received from the Fifth when she collared them ransacking her private draws.

"Why don't you simply buy a new one?" asked the teen from his hospital bed. Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I would but the Hokage has ceased every copy in Konoha, and asked Shikaku to hide them." The older male pouted, earning a round of laughter from the other male. "I don't know what you find so funny Naruto, but I could easily let slip to the Hokage about what you did on her desk." The laughter stopped instantly, in a blink of an eye Naruto was at his bed, a look of pure horror and dread on his face.

"What do you mean?" trying to look neutral, but the Silver haired man has known the boy too long to know when he is lying.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Wanting to watch the teen squirm, he went a little further. "You fucking Kiba, on top of the Fifths desk while wearing her Hokage robes." Oh, the emotions running ramped across the teens face were priceless, for the icing on the cake, he handed the boy a white envelope. Shaking hands took the envelope, his nerves on brink of being fried. On the outside he was calm but, on the inside, Kakashi was laughing away, at the look on the boy's face as he pulled out the contents.

All together there were three photos of the young couple in very compromising positions. It did not take long before the teen collapsed on the floor muttering to himself repeatedly.

Kakashi simply eye smiled at the boy as he continued to mutter to himself. He knew it was sadistic of him to do that, but what he wasn't going to say there were a "few" more copies of the photos. His musing was cut short when the door to the room was opened; he looked up and saw Kiba walking in.

" _Now, this is going to be interesting."_ Hoping that the brunettes' reaction was going to be just as good as his partners.

"What's up Naruto?" asked the brunette as he knelt next to the still mumbling teen, noticing the photo's he picked them out of the boy's hand. This snapped the blond out of his funk, as he tried to take them back.

"Kiba, don't!" but it was too late. Kakashi could not help but giggle as a blush spread its' way up the teens neck, putting Hinata's blushing to shame.

"H-How?" stuttered the tattooed teen, looking at his mate, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"The Pervert over there somehow took pictures of us." Pointing a finger at the pervert in question, "Or one of the Anbu did." Smashing his fist into his other hand, a revengeful glint flashed across his darkened ocean blue eyes. "When I found out which one took them, I'll prank them into the next century!"

"Hey Naruto." Whispered Kiba in the others ear, earning the boy’s attention. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Kakashi tried listening but could not really make out anything the teens were saying. A shiver ran down his spine when Naruto turned and looked at him with a fox grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Say Kaka-Sensei." Now the older male was worried when the teen walks towards him, with the same expression on his face. "How many copies of those photos are there?"

"Only the one set." Lied the Jōnin smoothly, Kiba coughed, which sounded a lot like "Bullshit." Obviously, Naruto heard him. _"Damn that boy!"_

"Are you sure, Kaka-Sensei?" giving him an eye smile, which earned another snort from the older teen. "Well then I guess I'll have to burn this." Holding up an Icha-Icha make out Paradise, with a lighter lit underneath it.

"Ma, Ma. There's no need to get hasty." Sweating as he tried to pacify the evil teen that somehow got hold of a signed copy of the newest one. "There're two more copies in my apartment."

"Are you sure?" bringing the flame closer to the book. "Are you absolutely sure there aren't anymore, stashed away somewhere." Now the flame was beginning to lick the corner.

"Yes, Yes! I'm positive!" His coal coloured eye wide with horror as the corner began to smoke. He knew his student was watching him closely, after what seemed like an age, the flame was extinguished, and a sigh of relief passed his clothed lips.

"This is how it's going to work Kaka-Sensei." Getting his teachers attention, "I'll give you this pervy book, and not say a word to Baa-Chan, _if_ and only _if_ you give me all the copies of these photos and tell me who took them."

"Black mail!" his eye still on the book.

"Business!" shaking his head, laughing slightly at getting one over his superior, handing the book back over to his mate. "Ohh, if you fail to uphold your end of the deal, I'll make sure that you'll never get your hands on this copy or any future copies of the book." Smiling evilly at the distort look on Jōnin's face.

"Deal."

True to his word, Kakashi handed over every copy of the teen's photo and the name of the pervert who took them. Naruto's mind began to formulate a prank against the culprit, a foxy grin in place.

The days that followed the 'Business' deal the pair agreed upon, Kakashi was an incredibly happy pervert, reading his new book. He performed all his missions; be it D-Rank or train snot nose Genin, he did it with a smile. After a while Tsunade began to suspect something was up, the older man was _far_ too happy doing the tasks she assigned, even the Genin weren't complaining about him. So, she began to doubled his work load to the point where he had to create three shadow clones to cover the work load, but he still had that stupid smile on his face.

It was several days before she found out the pervert somehow got hold of a copy of Icha-Icha. This pissed her off to no end as she didn't have anything to hold over the Jōnin’s head. So reluctantly she gave the order to release all the confiscated books back to the perverts of Konoha; that night a mini celebration was held, and Kakashi Hatake was the VIP.

Kiba walked up to the Fifths office, a proposal in mind. Knocking on the door he waited to be called in.

"Enter!" taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked up to the Blonde haired Sannin.

"Sorry to bother you Hokage-Sama, but I have a proposition for you."

"What do you have in mind?" inquired the Fifth lacing her manicured hands together.

Naruto walked through the village after completing his eighth D-Rank mission that day; he was getting sick of doing them and really wanted to get back doing higher grade missions. All he could think of now was a hot shower and lounge around in his pjs. Walking up the steps to his shared apartment, he noticed Kakashi leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What brings you here, Kaka-Sensei?" asked the teen as he fished out his key and inserted the metal item into the lock.

"Can't I come and see my student, with no ulterior motive?" replied the silver haired Jōnin, giving the younger male an eye smile. Naruto snorted as he held open the door for the other male.

"Do you want anything to drink?" inquired Naruto as he walked towards the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring us something to drink."

Doing just that, Kakashi walked down the hallway, observing his surroundings noting the boys were starting to make the place their own. Bits and pieces here and there, a soft smile graced the older mans clothed lips as he thought of Iruka doing the same in his apartment.

"You have a fine home here, Naruto." Commented the older man, as he joined the teen in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Replied the boy as he gave his teacher a bright smile, handing him his beverage he asked; "So, what do you really want Kaka-Sensei?" The copycat-nin, with one hand unclasped a scroll pocket, catching the scroll effortlessly he handed it to the teen. Noticing it was a storage scroll; Naruto unravelled the scroll and activated the seal in the middle. Once the customary explosion of smoke cleared, it revealed the boy’s old orange jumpsuit jacket and his cuddly toy fox.

Naruto stood there shocked for several seconds before enveloping the older man in a crushing hug. "Thank you." He whispered as he tightened his embrace.

"You're welcome." Simply stated the older male as he returned the boys embrace; bringing up a hand, he finally ruffled the teen's hair. Naruto leaned into the gesture, his arms holding the older male tighter. A few tears escaped the boy’s blue eyes as emotions filled his fractured heart. The two stayed like that for a few minutes longer, until they pulled away from each other.

"Say Kakashi." Stated the Chūnin as he wiped away his tears. "Why don't you join me and Kiba for dinner tonight?" offered the boy, giving the man a bright smile.

"Not tonight I have other arrangements that I need to keep." Giving him an eye smile, "I need to get going." With a mock salute he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sighing happily, the smile still on his face, Naruto picked up his precious items and took them into his shared room. Kneeling in front of the wardrobe, he pulled open a small draw; inside were a few bits and bobs that were precious to him. Running his hand over the neatly folded jumpsuit, he sat there contently reminiscing over the happy and bitter times. He sat there for a few minutes longer before a knock on the front door pulled him out of his memories. Putting both items away safely, he walked to his front door, peeking through the spy hole; there standing on the other side were Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Opening the door to his friends he greeted them with a sun kissed smile.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, what brings you here?" inquired the teen as he looked at each of the Kunoichi, both Ino and Sakura looked at each other having a conversation, while Hinata looked nervously around.

After what seemed like an age, the pair smiled at each other before locking the whiskered teen with a gaze that sent a shiver running up his spine.

" _Nothing good ever comes of when those two have that look!"_ gulped the boy as he began to get nervous.

"Say Hinata." Said the pink haired shinobi, getting the Byakugan users’ attention. Hinata looked at her friends nodding to them; the nervous demeanour gone. Now the whiskered teen began to nervously fidget at the sight before him.

"Err, guys. What's going on?" just as the question passed his lips, darkness enveloped him.

"Hinata, I think you killed him." Said an amused Ino, as she poked the unconscious teen.

"G-Gomen, Ino-chan." Stuttered the Hyūga heiress, going red from embarrassment, Sakura on the other hand was pissing herself with laughter. "It's not funny Sakura-chan!" cried out the dark blue haired teen.

"Come on; let's get him to the rendezvous point." Chuckled Sakura, giving a whistle, Sai and Lee came into view, and picked up the unconscious teen.

The group got strange looks as they took the spiky haired teen to an unknown place. Reaching the rendezvous point, they walked into a shop. There inside Ten-Ten and Tsunade stood waiting for them.

"You were supposed of brought him here willingly not unconscious." Retorted the Fifth as she walked over to the group.

"You know as well as I do, that he wouldn't have come here willingly, and it's supposed to be a surprise Sensei." stated Sakura, while the boys deposited their knocked out friend on a chair.

"A surprise not a kidnapping! Now it'll be harder to get him to cooperate."

"If he knows what's good for him, he _will_ cooperate." cracking her knuckles emphasising her point. "Time to wake him up." giving an evil smile, she walked over to the downed boy.

"OIT NARUTO! WAKE UP!" shouted Sakura in the teen's ear; this got the reaction she wanted as the boy jolted upright. Naruto clutched at his chest, his heart pounding wildly, his eyes blown wide.

"Don't do that Sakura! You almost gave me a heart attack!" complained the boy as he tried to slow down his racing heart. A few seconds past his heart back to its normal rhythm, he looked around taking in his surroundings. "Why are we in a clothes shop?" he asked tilting his head to the side. The girls all looked at each other and giggled; a shiver ran down his spine.

' _This is Déjà vu all over again.'_ Thought the teen gulping audibly, looking wirily at the girls.

"I'm here Uzumaki Naruto, to inform you of an S-Rank mission that I need you to go on tonight!" Said Tsunade in her no bullshit voice, handing the teen a mission scroll. The boys' eyes sparkled brightly at the thought of no more D-Rank missions. "I need you at this location by twenty-one hundred hours, for a briefing, then your mission will start!" with that she left the youngsters to it.

Once the Hokage left he was grabbed hold of by Ino and Sakura and dragged to the men's changing rooms, Lee and Sai followed diligently. Ten-Ten and Hinata began going through the different clothes racks, drowning out the shouts for help from the Blonde. Once they selected their choice of clothing for their friend, they made their way to the changing room handing the items to Lee and Sai, who in turn went to give them to a still shouting Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she brought her fist down on the boys’ head.

"ITAI!" crumpling to the floor clutching his head, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks, a lump growing on his head. "Sakura-Chan." Whimpered Naruto looking up at his scary teammate giving his best wounded look, all he got was a raised eyebrow from her. This lasted for a minute before he let out a defeated sigh, grudgingly getting up off the floor he walked into a changing room where the selected clothes waited for him. Lee and Sai stood guard just outside the occupied changing room, just encase he decided to try anything.

Two teeth pulling hours later, an outfit was chosen and bought, still Naruto was confused as to what was going on, no one was saying anything, all he got from Ten-Ten was "Mum's the word." This annoyed him to no end; he hated not knowing what was going on. It was coming up to half five by the time he got home, it didn't stop there, as soon as he crossed the threshold he was pushed into the bathroom, told to be showered and dressed in twenty minutes.

"Oit, Naruto!" called Sakura as she hammered on bathroom door, "If you don't get out here in the next ten seconds I'm coming in and dressing you myself!" the door opened, revealing a freshly showered Naruto; his spiky locks still damp, his new clothes fitting him perfectly.

"How do I look?" nervously asked the boy as he looked down at his clothes then to his friends.

"You look amazing Naruto-Kun!" exclaimed Lee doing his Guy-Sensei thumbs up pose. A small sweat mark ran down his sun kissed hair.

"I say we done a job well done girls." Said Ino excitedly, high fiving the females of the group.

"Sakura, we're going to be late." Said Sai as he moved to his teammate, taking out a length of orange material, walking behind the slightly older boy placing the material over his eyes.

"Where are we going now?" asked an apprehensive teen, his ears twitching side to side, a feeling of uneasy began to feel his body. Taking in a deep breath, he began to calm his nerves down. A warm hand rested on his shoulder, muscles tensing automatically.

"Trust me."

In seconds he felt the tale-tale signs of being Shunshin, one second, he was in his apartment the next he was standing outside somewhere, the feeling of the cool evening breeze on his whiskered cheeks. The orange blindfold was removed, revealing a dirt pathway flanked by lanterns softly casting their light on the ground. He began to walk down the path, taking in his surroundings, the soft ambience of the hanging decorations made the atmosphere feel calm and magical. Fireflies danced through the darkening sky, over blades of grass and through the proud trees.

Nearing the end of the path a pair of Bamboo Tiki-Style Torches stood lit, walking between them; Naruto stepped out into a large clearing, his ocean blue eyes widened at the side before him.

Hanging in the trees where dozen of lanterns, like the ones flanking the path. Bamboo torches stood around the perimeter, and there, in the centre of it all was an open picnic basket, sitting on top of a large blanket; an open bottle of wine standing between two full glasses. Looking around he could not see anyone, he walked cautiously to the centre were the picnic was laid out.

"Do you like it?" came a familiar voice, doing a one eighty, he stood there surprise written on his whiskered face as he looked at the other person.

Kiba stood there dressed in a slim fit crimson red dress shirt, black jeans, wearing pair of black and white converses. Words failed the Blonde haired Chūnin as he stared at his boyfriend, nodding was the only thing he could do. The older male walked over to the Blonde admiring the way he looked in the glow of lanterns and bamboo torches; wearing similar footwear and trousers to himself, but for his top half, he wore a light blue shirt done halfway up, exposing a plain white t-shirt, Tsunade’s pendent resting against the shirt. "You look amazing, Naruto." Praised the older boy, wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist.

"Thanks." Replied the teen, "You don't look to bad yourself." Giving him a cheeky smile in return.

"You know, I was half expected you to be wearing something orange."

"Ten-Ten and Hinata chose my outfit for me." Pouting slightly, "They said the blue would make my eyes stand out." Kiba chuckled lightly at the younger boy, leaning down he gave the boy a sweet kiss on his pouting lips.

"They were right. I find it best not to argue with women, when it comes to those sorts of things."

"That maybe so, but orange is still the best colour!"

"If you say so." Taking his hand, he led Naruto to the picnic, motioning him to sit down. Once the pair was settled, he handed Naruto one of the glasses of wine while taking the other one, raising it in the air he toasted.

"To our first date."

"To our first date."

A soft clink of the glasses followed the toast, each wearing big smiles on their faces. Kiba watched Naruto sip the burgundy coloured liquid, while taking a sip of his own.

"What do you think?" he asked curiously, watching the others facial features.

"It's sweet." He replied smacking his lips together, still trying to figure out if he liked it or not. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto downed the rest of the glass, setting the glass down he let out a belch, barely managing to cover his mouth in time. "Sorry." Looking sheepishly at the other male, Kiba began to chuckle.

"Better out than in." his eyes shining in merriment, "Top up?"

"If I knew you were going to ask that, I wouldn't have bothered wearing a shirt." Sassily replied the Blonde as he wiggled his eyebrows at the Brunette. The hand holding the open wine bottle stopped mid pour, brown eyes widened as his brain registered what was said.

"You bloody pervert!"

"You love it."

"Just drink your wine, and keep you mind out of the gutter for two minutes." Reprimanded Kiba, barely keeping the smile off his face, in response to his reprimand was a stuck-out tongue. Settling down a bit, they dug into the picnic, fireflies dancing through the forest.

A million stars filled the night sky, a warm breeze whispered through the land carrying the scents of the night. Paper lanterns moved lazily in the breeze, an empty bottle of wine leaning against an empty picnic basket. Naruto and Kiba were lying on their backs, looking at the diamond sky above, their stomachs full and their hearts light.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Can we do this again?" asked the Blonde, turning his head to get a better look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, we can." Giving the boy a gentle smile, "It's nice to just relax and not worry about anything." Turning fully onto his side, he pulled the younger male flush against him, getting a squeak in surprise. Before Naruto could say anything, his lips were covered by the older male's ones. Wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck as much as possible in their current position, subconsciously he began playing with Kiba's spiky hair, while granting entrance to the wet muscle running along his bottom lip. For a few minutes they stayed like that, both lost in the kiss, rolling them over, Kiba laid on top of his boyfriend, breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against the younger boys', the light from the lanterns bringing out an array of blues in his eyes.

"You really do have the most amazing blue eyes, Naruto." Softly stated Kiba, as he stared into the ocean of blues swimming in the boy's eyes.

"And you are such a sap." Naruto said smiling fondly at him; giving him a peck on the lips as he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"It doesn't feel like half nine." Mumbled Kiba as he glanced at his watch. The fingers in his hair ceased their movements; the body underneath him going rigid. "What's wrong?" concern lacing his words. Azure eyes widened like saucers, a look of horror filling his whisked face.

"Shit!" exclaimed the Blonde as he pushed the older boy off him, scrambling off the blanket. "Shit, shit, shit!" looking around making sure he didn't forget anything else. "The old bat is going to have my hide for this! I was supposed to meet her for a mission briefing! Fuck!" with that the pancaking teen fled the clearing in a blur of colour.

Trees whipped by the boy as he pushed a tremendous amount of Chakra into his feet propelling himself faster, as he raced to the rendezvous point which he was already late for. Clearing the tree’s, he began to fly over Konoha's roof tops, dislodging several roof tiles as he went, in seconds he was at the rendezvous point, the faint beating of Chakra from Konoha's invisible guardians.

Making his way into the building, he slowed his paced down into a fast walk, as he got closer to the door he slowed down into a leisurely walk. Reaching the door, pausing briefly to calm his beating heart, he knocked on the door, waiting to be called in. A few minutes passed still no answer, his patience dwindled into nothing, and letting out an exasperated sigh he forcefully opened the door.

"Oit Baa-chan, answer the door!" shouted the boy as he walked other the threshold, "Are we going to have this.…..meeting?" the room was in total darkness, only the artificial lighting from the hallway lighting up a small portion of the room. Cautiously he walked further into the darkened room, his senses on high alert.

_SLAM_

Naruto jumped out of his skin when the door slammed closed, plunging him in complete darkness. A Kunai clutched ready in his hand; muscles posed to spring into action. Taking a cautious step forward, he moved further into the dark room.

"SURPRISE!" lights thrown on revealing a room full of people. Naruto gave a shout of surprise of his own, the shock of everyone appearing suddenly, caused him to fall onto the floor clutching his chest, his heart practically exploding out of his chest. The room filled with laughter; his tenant included. Lee came bounding hauling the speechless teen to his feet, patting him harshly on the back, snapping him out of his stunned stupor.

"Congratulation Naruto-Kun, for becoming a Chūnin! The last Genin of Rookie Nine is no more!" ecstatically proclaimed the spandex cladded boy. "This is a party to celebrate your youthful promotion."

"Huh?" was the only intelligent thing that came out the Blonde's mouth, as he surveyed everyone in the room. All his friends were there, their sensei's, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tsume, Hana and even the Raman stand people, were among the faces.

"Surely I trained you better than to say 'huh'?" said Kakashi walking over with a cup of sake in his hand.

"Shut up Kaka-Sensei!" pouted the boy, folding his arms in a huff.

"Oh, come on Naruto, I'm only teasing." Kakashi stated merrily, ruffling the golden locks, chuckling as his hand was swatted away, at the same time as getting the evil eye.

"Quit your pouting Gaki and enjoy yourself. Although by the looks of it you already have." Pointed Jiraiya to the dishevelled state the boy's clothes were in.

"We didn't do anything pervy old man! We had a picnic; nothing more, nothing less." Said the boy throwing his arms up in air in exasperation. "I'm getting myself a drink!" walking away from the teasing adults.

The party was in full swing, conversations and laughter filled the room. All of rookie nine sat around a table, each had several shot glasses filled to the brim of colourful liquid.

"Right, the only rule for this game: The first one to give up losses and so on." Said Ino, watching everyone nodding in agreement, except Naruto, "What's with the confused look Naruto?"

"How come I have double what everyone else has?"

"That's because of your tenant." Hearing this, Kyūbi perked up, a sly foxy grin spread across her face.

" _Let me out to play Naruto, so I can show these youngsters how it's done."_

Naruto mimicked the foxy grin, chuckling as he looked at Kiba.

"Kiba, grab another chair." Seeing the look on his mates face he went to grab another chair, returning he placed it next to the still smirking boy. In seconds, a shadow clone occupied the seat, everyone watched as the clone changed; gone were the spiky golden locks, replaced with long, fiery red hair. The once ocean blue eyes turned crimson red, the whisker marks becoming more prominent on slender cheeks.

"Here you go Kyūbi." Stated Naruto, his eyes glistening with mischief as he passed Hinako her share of the drinks.

"Shall we begin?" said Hinako as she raised a shot glass, looking at the other people around the table. Either side of her, both Naruto and Kiba raised their glasses, Kiba laughed when Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome blondes. Once everyone got over their initial shock, glasses were raised and then downed. The remainder of the shots were downed in rapid succession.

Two shot glasses were slammed down on the table, Kyūbi glanced over at her challenger.

"Had enough, Akimichi?" raising an eyebrow at the large boy sitting opposite her. "There is no shame in admitting defeat. You have done well keeping up with me, a lot better than my sorry excuse of a host." Pointing her thumb to the slouching teen beside her.

"I may be tipsy, but I can hold my alcohol better than the rest of my teammates." Confidently stated Chōji.

"Shall we make this more interesting?"

"Don't even think about it, Hinako." Slurred Naruto, giving the demon his best warning look, Hinako however ignored the teen.

"Let's up the stakes." Forming a single hand sign, in seconds a dust covered bottle appeared on the table accompanied by to decorative shot glasses.

" _Hinako_." Warned the Blonde again, yet again he was ignored. Ignoring the boy, she proceeded to fill the glasses. Black liquid oozed out, hissing, and spitting violently as soon as it was poured into the glasses. A few seconds passed and the liquid settled down turning from a black to a teal colour. Everyone was staring at the steaming liquid, then to the smirking demon.

"All you have to do is drink this." Indicating to the steaming drink.

"Chōji, I won't drink that stuff, if I were you." Warned Naruto, looking between the challengers. "Those glasses aren't even glass; they're made from quartz. The only thing strong enough to withstand the acidity."

Silence followed as the two challengers stared at each other, both refusing to break eye contact.

"I accept your challenge." Stated Chōji, indicating for one of his friends to pass down the unknown drink.

"Perfect." A foxy grin plastering Hinako's face, her glass raised, watching the boy raise his as well.

"Three, two, one."

The liquid was downed rapidly, both slamming the empty shot glasses onto the table. Everyone watched Chōji with bated breath; his round face turning a mild green, a violent ripple coursed through his body. Once his body calmed down, he looked at an impressed demon. Opening his mouth to say something instead a giant belch escaped, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, his cheeks pinking from embarrassment. Silence followed from the blast of air, on the opposite side of Hinako, Naruto snorted as he tried to keep from laughing aloud. The more he tried to hold in the laughter the more his shoulders shook, unable to take it anymore he through his head back and laugh, slapping his hand on the table, tears streaming down his cheeks. Naruto was not the only one unable to contain his laughter as most of the youngsters were laughing. Chōji's ears burned a bright red colour as his embarrassment increased.

Soon the laughter began to die down, until only the odd burst of giggles as everyone calmed down from their merriment. The infectious beat of music filled the air beckoning people to the dance floor. Unable to resist the beat of music, the teens removed themselves from the table and made their way to the centre of the room. They let the music take them, feeling carefree, they danced the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

Matsuho stood observing a map of the world, calculating eyes swept over every inch of map. Every important location was marked, from capital cities to the hidden villages. Her spy network was expanding steadily; still the populace was still unaware of the war just on the horizon.

"What do you have to report?" she asked the subordinate, not taking her eyes of the map. The minion did not say a word, holding out a scroll. Taking hold of the object, Matsuho unravelled it reading the contents.

"It seems we have an opportunity that is too good to pass up." Smiling at the good news, she rolled the scroll up, handing it back. "Tell them they have my blessing. It's time to bring the underworld under new management." Bowing to her mistress the minion walked away leaving the demon to her strategies.

* * *

A raven flew high over the rooftops of the capital city of the fire nation. Its sharp black eyes zoning on its target, swooping down into a shadow filled alleyway landing gracefully on the shoulders of a cloaked figure. A gloved hand detached the missive attached to its leg. As soon as the scroll was removed, the raven took flight disappearing into the daytime sky. The sound of unravelling paper drew the attention of the other cloaked figure, waiting silently as the other read it.

"We have Mistress's blessing." Burning the scroll, allowing the ash to disappear into the wind, the pair moved deeper into the alleyway, reaching a set of stairs descending into darkness. Checking the coast, they slipped down the stairs, the shadows embracing them as they reached a worn wooden door. Knocking rapidly four times, the door opened revealing a scarred man.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly blocking the way, arms folded, showing off his muscles.

"Out of our way." Replied a bored baritone voice, as he moved to walk over the threshold. He stumbled back slightly from being shoved by the guardsman.

"You're not coming in. Now piss off." Snarled the scarred man, reaching for his weapon; as his fingertips merely brushed the handle, he stiffened before collapsing to the floor. Without giving the now dead man a second glance, the pair moved into the building, navigating the corridors with ease. Reaching the door, they needed they opened it and walked in, startling those in the room. Weapons were drawn, ready to take on the intruders. Neither of the newcomers batted an eyelid at the display of aggression.

"How _dare_ you barge into this establishment!" spat a large man dressed in fine clothes, his face going a dark red in anger. "The Dark Moon Syndicate will not tolerate this! I'll have your heads before you can blink!"

"That wouldn't be in your best interest." Simply stated the taller male, as he lowered his hood, his younger companion following suit. "You see, we've been sent by our Mistress."

"And _who_ is your mistress?" demanded the plump man, his round face not lessening in colour.

"That I can't say, except that I need you to give this to your leader." Handing the man, a black scroll, with an emblem of a purple dragon holding the scroll closed.

"I'm not a messenger!" the large man hissed, chucking the scroll back at him; his face turning a dark puce.

"Fine." Calmly stated the taller male, cutting the man down in a blink of an eye. The lackeys stood frozen for a split second, before charging at the two intruders.

The clashing of steel filled the room; the agents of Matsuho ran circles around the humans, cutting each down with ease. The fight was over as quickly as it began, sheathing their weapons, they glanced around making sure each of the humans was dead, satisfied the smaller male snapped his fingers igniting emerald green flames that consumed the bodies. As the taller agent hand reached out for the discarded scroll, a figure emerged from the shadows clapping.

"I must say that was very impressive my friends." The newcomer's voice echoed full of glee, both agents watched him, "I've been meaning to have him removed for some time, but you know how it is, running a syndicate is very time consuming." His eyes calculating as he sized the pair up. "I understand that you have something for me?" his hand outstretched, in moments the scroll was in his hand. Barely glancing at the emblem, Shigeo unravelled the scroll reading the contents.

"Well I must say, Ryou wasn't joking when he said I should expect to be contacted by the agents of the Purple Dragon." Shigeo smiled as he looked at the two agents, "Tell Matsuho-sama, I accept her terms, and I can see this being a fruitful relationship. Just one question though."

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do about the Cartel and the Shadows?" raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"I can't really say except they will be given the same option as you." Replied the smaller agent.

"And if they prove to be uncooperative?"

"A change of leadership would be in order."

* * *

Nightfall covered Sunagakure, a few civilians and shinobi walked about the village, enjoying the coolness of the night. Gaara looked out over the village, taking a break from all the paper pushing that came with his job. As he was about to return to his seat, a subtle movement out on the edge of the village’s exterior caught the corner of his eye. For several moments he looked out over to the spot, his teal eyes scanning for anything, yet all there was, was nothing. Turning away he returned to the growing mound of paperwork, a quick knock at the door, before it opened revealing his older siblings.

"Before you say anything, I've got to do this before tomorrow's council meeting." Gaara didn't even need to look up to know what they were going to say to him.

"Well then, if you won't go to the food, the food will come to you." Kankurō happily stated carrying a tray of food, Tamari walked over to the youngest, as she placed a set of cutlery down.

**_BOOM_ **

The explosion resonated throughout Sunagakure; chunks of fiery debris rained down on the village. Smoke billowing out of the Kazekage's office, what was left of it. Inside the destroyed office a sphere of sand stood, roaring flames engulfing it. Gaara shakily stood up, teal eyes zoning in on his siblings.

"Tamari, Kankurō! Are you alright?!"

"What the bloody hell was that?!" moaned Tamari as she shakily got to her feet, holding out her hand to help Kankurō to his.

"Are we under attack?" asked the middle sibling, his eyes looking between his brother and sister. Turning around Gaara raised his arms, enlarging the sphere, snuffing out the majority of the flames. Expanding to the size of the office, the Jinchūriki began to lower the sand barrier. As he was just able to see out into the village, several white balls came zooming at him, he raised the sand up just in time.

**_BOOM…BOOM…BOOM_ **

"We can't stay here! We're sitting ducks!" cried Tamari, already ahead of her, Gaara, commanded the sand ball to rise out of the decimated office, and up to the top of the Kage tower.

"Kankurō, Tamari. Coordinate with Baki to get the villagers to safety and organise a counter-strike." The Kazekage commanded as he dropped off his siblings, before taking off to face the assailant.

Rising up in the night sky, he spotted the intruder standing on a building near the outskirts. Racing towards the enemy, he launched several compact sand projectiles, the assailant jumped out of the way, evading each volley with ease. Large columns of sand rose up from the village with a mere flick of his wrist, Gaara sent them twisting and snaking trying to contain the enemy, yet the intruder didn't lose momentum as he skid, slid and retaliated with his own attacks. One of the columns slammed him down into the streets, not easing up on the pressure, Gaara swooped down, sand encompassing the intruder.

"Sand binding coffin." Clenching his fist closed, he smiled slightly at the sound of breaking bones.

"Are you alright Kazekage-Sama?" called a sand ninja, as a squad approached the Kage.

"Find out where he came from." Ordered the teen, as he stepped away, the sand ninja's went into stances, weapons at the ready.

"I must say thank you for that Kazekage-Sama. I was feeling stiff for some time, so thanks for cracking everything back into place." A twisted sigh of pleasure passed his lips. "Now, where were we?" a contemplating expression filled his face, his head tilted to the side. His black eyes lighting up like a light bulb. "Oh yes." flicking his wrist, jets of emerald green fire erupted from the palm of his hands. Sand shot up forming a barrier, protecting those behind it. Using the opening, the sand ninjas circumvented the barrier, launching Jutsu’s and weapons alike at their enemy.

The agent of Matsuho flipped and dodged each attack, retaliating with a barrage of his own. Annoyance began to rear its ugly head, as each of his attacks was being blocked by the teen's sand.

' _I need to lead the brat away from here.'_

Drawing in a deep breath, he exhaled black smog that flooded forth blanketing the surrounding area.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" a large gust of wind blasted away the black smog, revealing Tamari and Kankurō both in full battle gear.

"Thought you could use a hand, little brother?" cockily smirked Kankurō as he and his three puppets were posed to fight.

The other sand ninja renewed their barrage of attacks against the agent; the more they attacked the more the agent was getting annoyed. Having enough the agent stopped toying with them and ended each one quickly.

"Is this the best that Sunagakure has to offer?" stated the demon in a bored tone as he cut down the last ninja. "I somehow thought you would prove a challenge."

"A challenge you want?!" shout Kankurō as he sent in his puppets, "A challenge you shall have!" the demon looked bored as the three puppets raced at him.

"Playing dollies, now are we?" jumping out of reach of the first attack, throwing fireballs at them with ease. Gaara blocked while Kankurō attacked, keeping him occupied allowing Tamari to move around and attack from another angle. Working together they started to push back the other, which went on for several minutes.

' _Now let's see how they handle fighting shadows.'_

Stealthily shapes began to manifest in the shadows, each one joining in the fight. The more that joined the more separated the siblings became, it wasn't long before Gaara and the agent of Matsuho were fighting one on one. While the shadows kept the other brats busy the demon began slowly leading the Kazekage out of the village and into the sand dunes. Confident that the Jinchūriki would follow, he took off, still chucking techniques at the sand user.

"Are you going to allow me to get away or are you going to capture me?" the demon inquired as he kicked the protective sand barrier around the Jinchūriki.

"You are going to pay for attacking my village." Teal eye's darkening, as he focused on the other person.

"Well then. Catch me if you can."

* * *

As quickly as the shadow warriors appeared, they evaporated, for several moments it was quiet; the sound of the wind and distant flames carried through the night.

"Where is Gaara?" asked Tamari as she looked everywhere for her baby brother, yet there was no sign of him. A distant explosion captured the pair's attention, without a further word the two raced through the great chasm leaving the village proper.

"Over there!" pointed out the Brunette, there in the distance were small flashes of green light. "We have to go after him!" as he was about to take off, Tamari grabbed his arm.

"Don't be stupid Kankurō!" tightening her grip on him, "We’ll need reinforcements to take on whoever that was!" Kankurō gave her a hard look. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have to be smart about this! Whoever that was, was toying with us."

"Fine." Mumbled the Brunette as he ripped his arm out of his sisters' grip.

* * *

Several hours passed since the surprised attack, Kankurō laid there on his bed, his puppets resting near the door. An emergency meeting was held with the senior members of the village; for an hour there were squabbling pointing fingers at each other. The notion of a new Kazekage to be elected really pissed off the Brunette, his younger sibling wasn't dead and yet the council were repeating history. Determination bolstered his resolve; he began getting ready to go after his brother. In minutes Kankurō was fully kitted, doing a once over check he left his room, and out into the early morning sun.

* * *

Team seven stood before the Hokage awaiting a mission briefing; internally Naruto was grumbling about the possible C – Rank mission the old hag was probably going to dish out. Still he and Kakashi were on thin ice with the Fifth, as much as he wanted to voice is displeasure, he kept it to himself.

"Team seven, you are to escort-" she was cut off by the mission room's door being flung open. A panicked looking intelligence shinobi ran into the room clutching an unravelled scroll.

"Hokage-Sama! Sunagakure has been attacked and the Fifth Kazekage is pursuing the attacker!" surprise filled the room in moments, snapping out of the momentary shock Tsunade took control of the situation.

"Your mission has changed! You are to go to Sunagakure and offer them any support they require! Dismissed!" barked the Fifth. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, anger barely kept in check.

' _Gaara hold on!'_

* * *

Tamari walked along to Kankurō's room, stopping outside the door, she raised her hand and lightly tapped on the door. She was met with silence; again, she knocked this time louder.

"Oi Kankurō!" gripping the door knock she let herself in, crossing the threshold all that met her was an empty room, the light left on. Moving further into the room, she noticed her brother's gear was gone. "Tsk, the bloody idiot." Turning on her heel, she left the room.

* * *

The sound of trickling water filled a dense wooded area, Gaara cautiously crouched down to the edge of the stream, cupping his hands, he submerged them into the crystal-clear water. Bringing the clear liquid to his chapped lips he drank from his hand, relishing the coolness of the water as it ran down his dry throat.

Collapsing on his back he allowed himself a breather, a day, and a half he chased after the attacker, it was being to feel a lot like a cat and mouse chase. Oddly enough Shukaku was being quiet lately, that in itself was unnerving.

Calming his senses, he stretched out, trying to locate the assailant. For several moments he laid there, his ears twitching at every sound emanating around the forest. His eyes snapping open, sand rising to form a barrier as a barrage of fire balls impacted the sand. The barrage was constant for several minutes, the intensity of the flames and the pressure the barrier was under, molten sand began to form, slowly flowing down onto the ground, setting alight the grass. Narrowing down where the attack was coming from, Gaara slammed his hands on the ground sending a tidal wave of sand in that direction.

The massive wave of sand eradicated any trees that were in its path, not slowing down as a big blast of fire collided with the wave of sand, but it was ineffective as the wave crashed down smothering the flame and the attacker. Circumventing the melting sand, the young Kazekage stepped onto the sand carrying him towards Matsuho's servant. Detecting the agent under a meter of sand, raising his hand, the young male encased the attacker within lay upon lay of thick sand, until he was encased in ten meters of sand.

"You'll not escape this time." Murmured Gaara as he pumped some of Shukaku's chakra into the layering, dark mark seals spread over the sphere. "You'll die in this prison." Finally relaxing his body, confident in the tomb he created. Turning his back on the sphere, he created a sand platform, stepping on it, he froze, and the sensation of cold water erupted from his chest, followed by unadulterated agony exploded through him as demonic chakra was ripped from him.

* * *

Kankurō leapt from one tree branch to another, following the sprinkling of sand left behind by the Kazekage. He was several hours behind his younger sibling; he hadn't taken a break since he left home. All he was worried about was his brother. Ever since Naruto knocked some sense into Gaara, the three siblings began to bond in a way they never did before. Kankurō cherished the bond that ran between the trio, he would gladly die for his brother and sister without missing a heartbeat.

Evidence of several skirmishes was dotted all over the sand trail, scorch marks littered in every direction. Pushing forward the young shinobi continued on his pursuit, keeping to the trail, the skirmishes left behind.

As he moved forward, jumping from one branch to another, an explosion of menacing chakra filled the air around the Brunette causing him to lose his footing. Tumbling to the ground below, the shinobi hit the floor and rolled for a few meters, colliding into a proud tree. Adrenaline began filling his body, every muscle tensed ready to pounce into action. Several objects whizzed through the air, zeroed onto the teen. Rolling out of the way Kankurō, retaliated with his own barrage of shuriken, those collided with others, as the immobile weapons fell to the ground, dozens of blazing green fireballs rained down from the tree canopy. Flipping out of the way Kankurō put some distance between himself and his unknown attacker. Stabilized on his feet, a ripple ran down his spine violently, spinning around he came nose to nose to his opponent. The cold piercing sensation of a blade running through him stilled his body, a frozen hand of his opponent clutching his throat.

"And now you will die." Smirked the assailant, pushing his blade deeper into the teen.

"Not today." Kankurō exploded into a plume of smoke, in his place a log appeared, the assailant’s blade still pierced through it. Growling, the shadow cladded attacker tossed aside the impaled piece of wood, his hollow eyes scouring the area for the Brunette.

A barrage if senbon needles hurtled towards him, in seconds a small blade was in his hand deflecting the projectiles with ease. Just as final senbon ricochet off his blade another lot shot towards him from a different direction. Again, he deflects them with ease, more came from another direction, and again he deflected them. This kept up for several minutes, hollow eyes looking everywhere for the teen. The shadowy figures face began to twist in anger, moulding the raging anger inside of him, he unleashed it. The wave of compressed chakra blasted out, eradicating everything in its path.

Kankurō's eyes widened as he felt the explosion of demonic chakra hurtling outwards from his enemy. Quickly he turned on his heel and pumped chakra into his legs launching himself away from the attack. Looking back over his shoulder, Kankurō watched as the barely visible wall, moved through anything in its path, Nano seconds later it was gone. Turning his head back to face the way he was running, his eyes widened as he spotted the attacker coming at him at an incredible speed. The same dagger that he used to deflect the boy's attacks was flung at him, reacting he tilted his head out of the way. Dropping down onto the ground below, he watched as the attacker fly into the wall of chakra and was gone the next moment.

"Argh!" the Brunette flinched as his cheek stung, reaching up he gently touched the spot that stung, and flinching again as his rough fingertip touched the spot. Withdrawing his finger, he looked at it, the tip glistening with a drop of blood. Wiping the spec of blood on his outfit, he began to retrace his steps, the dirt underneath his feet crunching with every step.

Sprinting forward he approached a spot of grass that stuck out within the sea of dirt, just as he stepped onto the island of grass, his entire right side went rigid. Collapsing onto the floor, the sand nin began to twitch violently. In moments his body began to convulse violently; his limbs twitching in every direction, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Before he lost consciousness, a pair of familiar coloured sandals appeared next to him.

* * *

Early morning fog drifted through the forest, a small campfire illuminating a small area. Kakashi looked out over the tree canopy watching as daybreak over the hills, feeling it was time for them to move out, dropping down he walked over to Sakura, nudging her slightly.

"It's time to move out." It took the Kunoichi several seconds before she roused from her slumber. Cracking open an eye she looked around seeing Sai was already folding his travel blanket away.

"Where's Naruto?" looking for her Blonde-haired teammate, Kakashi pointed over his shoulder. Following the direction of the digit, she spotted the blonde standing on a tree branch, facing the direction the hidden sand village was in.

"Has he been up all this time?" The team leader simply nodded his head.

"We're heading out."

* * *

A couple of Sand medics stood outside a treatment room where Kankurō laid bandaged up. Steady footsteps echoed down the winding corridor, the sound of sandals slapping against the Lilo flooring caught the attention of the three medics.

"Who are they?"

"Chiyo-Baasama and Ebizō-Jijisama." Disbelief filled his voice as he watched the approaching pair. "But I thought they retired years ago." Stepping back slightly, allowing the elder siblings to walk pass.

"It seems the council has brought them out of retirement."

Baki looked up as the siblings appeared at the entrance of the treatment room.

"Please, come in. We have been expecting you." He watched them enter the room, both their faces void of expression. Ebizō walked around to the occupied bed, gazing down at sweating Kankurō.

"Who is he?" Ebizō asked in a confused voice, looking to Baki for an answer. The Jōnin beat down the urge to roll his eyes at the senile old man, who was sorting a confused expression.

"That's Kankurō, elder sibling to the current Kazekage."

"He seems rather young." Baki's eyebrow began to twitch, trying so hard not to raise the offending eyebrow at his elder.

"Can I see his paperwork." Came Chiyo's voice as she extended her hand out towards the medics standing opposite.

"Hai." Replied a medic, as he handed her the clipboard.

"Have you done a blood test?" her eyes scanning the notes.

"Yes, red and white blood cells test. Whatever the poison it is, it's destroying his cellular structure."

"Have you administered any antidotes?"

"We've tried all of them. None of them have even a remote effect of slowing this down."

"That's why we have contacted Konoha and they're sending a specialist unit." Explained Baki as he turned to Lady Chiyo. The older woman scoffed, looking up at him with hard eyes.

"It is a sad day when we have to ask for help from another village, because our own people have grown fat and lazy in this time of peace." Shooting the man, a hard look making him take an involuntary step back. "All you will get is _useless_ foot soldiers, who will be just as useful as you are."

"Nee-chan."

"During the last war, there was only one person who could cure this. The one who figured out how I made my poisons and countered them effectively: The Slug Princess of Konoha." Resentment evident in her voice as she spoke about the Sannin.

"Lady Tsunade is their current Hokage; it would take her three days to get here."

"Don't be foolish _boy_! She would not come! All the Slug Princess will do is send useless foot soldiers!"

"She would never do that!" exclaimed the Jōnin, "Konoha and Suna have prospered in the alliance we have between us."

"Huh, _"Alliance"_. All it is, is words, nothing more, nothing else." Spat out the Elder, as she moved to a work bench on the other side of the room. "Give me a sample of the poison." Commanded Chiyo as she began to set up her workstation. Barking out several other orders, she began to try and cure the poison.

Several long hours, and many failed results later, Chiyo discarded another useless scroll. Sweat was dripping down her wrinkled face, as she concentrated on the work at hand. With a defeated sigh, she moved away from the scorched workbench, as she reached her sibling, she became unbalanced, her brother catching her before her knees touched the tiled floor.

"You need rest, Nee-chan." Wrapping a supportive arm around the frail women, he guided her out of the room. Chiyo turned to Baki.

"You better hope that Konoha sends someone competent, otherwise the boy won't survive the next forty-eight hours." With those parting words she was escorted out.

Baki watched the pair leave, once they turned the corner he sighed heavily, looking at the young man in agony, his only visible eye heavy with worry.

* * *

Matsuho's agent pushed through the offending sand, dusting himself off as he watched demonic chakra morph into Shukaku, once the morphing was complete, Gaara's unresponsive body collapsed onto the floor. Once the tailed beast got his bearings he looked down and saw his host body lying on the floor.

"You're still an ugly Tanuki!" called out the shadow agent, walking closer to the other demon. Shukaku turned his yellow eyes onto the approaching agent, narrowing as the one-tail observed the approaching figure.

"Hahahaha! Your uglier than the old hag you call a Mistress!" gleefully stated Shukaku "You're nothing except a lap dog!" he screeched as he wiped an imaginary tear away. "She sends someone like _you,_ how pathetic!"

The agents' eyes darkened several shades; anger boiled and hissed beneath his skin, clenching his hand tightly, he condensed a small amount of chakra.

"Watch your mouth! Mistress gave me this task, to purge all Bijū from existence!" his fist began to glow as the chakra reached maximum density.

"Ha! Someone as pathetic as you can't hope to eradicate someone like me!" Shukaku puffed out his chest. "I am the Great Sand Demon!" throwing back his head shouting out who he was to the sky.

The agent launched the condensed ball of chakra at the sand spirit; Shukaku felt the shift in the air, eyes locking onto the hurling ball of chakra. Sand rose to form a barrier between himself and the attack, when the attack encountered the shield it exploded, sending a massive shock wave throughout the area. Tree's toppled, water blown away, massive clumps of the ground been torn up.

Unfazed by the destructive force, Matsuho's agent ran towards silhouette of the one-tail. Unsheathing two blades; in seconds they were engulfed in green flames, giving them an unearthly glow. Getting closer, he leapt into the air, moving through the air he slashed his blazing blades in multiple arcs, sending green striking towards the beast. Sand rose to absorb the attack, as the last attack impacted the sand, hundreds of sand balls emerged out of the raised sand. Forming a single hand sign, Shukaku retaliated sending the balls of sand flying at his opponent, at an incredible speed.

Unable to see a way to dodge the attack, the demon slayer covered himself in roaring green flames, while using his blades to block some of the incoming projectiles. The sheer force of the attack pushed him back several metres, losing enough momentum, he fell to the ground. Upon his feet touching the destroyed earth, he ran at great speed, dodging and weaving around any attack the one-tail could throw at him.

Mere meters away from the one-tail, Matsuho's agent slashed his blazing blades in an 'X' sending it towards Shukaku. Knowing the Bijū's sand would stop the attack, he created several long pikes in the air, once the first attacked hit the barrier, the pikes whizzed through the air, catching the beast off guard.

It was too late when Shukaku noticed the second wave, he cried out as the pikes sunk themselves into his body. Yellow eyes looked down at the approaching figure calmly walking towards him. Outstretching his clawed hand, commanding the sand to do his will, a paralyzing pain shot through his entire body, the sand falling back to the ground.

"What have you done to me you bastard!" he screeched out as he tried to move, but to no prevail.

"I've collared you." Nonchalantly commented the agent, "Now, I'll remove you from existence just like I'm going to do with the rest of your kind." With that, the tips of the pikes came to life each connecting with another, more appeared on the ground, shackling the beast to the spot. "Any last words before I wipe you from existence?" he asked as his hands were engulfed in harrowing chakra.

"Go to hell!" spat out the giant Tanuki as he tried move, but still he could not.

"No, my _dear_ Shukaku, it is _you,_ who is going to hell." Clapping his hands together, he turned his palms at the bound demon, harrowing chakra shot towards him, yellow eyes widened as the attack came at him.

' _So, this is how I die?'_ bitterly thought the Tanuki, as he closed his eyes waiting for death to take him. An explosion echoed throughout the area, opening his eyes, they widened at the wall of sand standing between him and the agent. Following the trail of sand, there on the opposite side of the empty riverbed, stood a heavily panting Gaara.

"You will not have Shukaku!" panted out the Kazekage, teal eyes full of determination. Flicking his wrist in the direction of their opponent, the young shinobi sent the wall of sand crashing down on him. Using the opportunity, Gaara got onto a sand platform and headed over to his once eternal companion.

Reaching the Bijū, he coated his hand in chakra and grabbed hold of the green bindings; the young Kazekage gasped out in pain as the chakra hiss and bit at his hands. Gathering his strength, he pulled at the bindings, the more he pulled more the pain in his hands intensified.

A massive jet of fire hurtled towards the teen; a barrier of sand blocked the attack. The flames continuously smashed into the shield, sand began to solidify under the intense heat and pressure. Small droplets of molten sand dripped onto his head, hissing out in pain as the specks of glowing sand landed on his bare skin. Shukaku watched as his host, fought to protect him, memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

" _When you fall asleep, I'll take over your body and soul, and slaughter all humans!" exclaimed the Bijū as he looked down at his new host. "You better not doze off even once." Gaara looked up at him nervously and asked._

" _Do you… hate humans?"_

" _Yeah! I despise them!"_

" _But, you're here to protect my village, aren't you?"_

" _I've never protected you all, because I didn't want to!" angrily shouted Shukaku as he looked down at his jailer. "You humans are less than us beast!"_

* * *

" _Here's your meal, Shukaku." Stated a guard, a simple tray of bread and water was pushed into a large cage. An aged old man shakily put his hands together in silent thanks. "Why do we have to stand guard over a creepy, weird monk even though we are senior shinobi?"_

" _I know what you mean." Replied the other guard, "But guarding the Jinchūriki means that they recognise our skills." Looking at the monk he said, "Just try and deal with it."_

_Within the Monks mindscape, Shukaku voiced his opinion._

" _Poor damned monk. They don't even call you by your real name anymore."_

" _It doesn't really bother me, since you are aware of my real name."_

" _You maybe a monk, but don't you ever get lonely...putting up with humans who hate you, and a beast like me?" the spirit shouted out, "Caged together with a man-hating beast that's been with you ever since you were born?"_

" _Well, I'd die the moment I'm separated from you, since I'm a Jinchūriki." Pausing for a moment he continued, "There's no need to distinguish between human and beast. That's because a friend of the heart provides peace of mind, no matter the species."_

" _You are one strange bastard. There isn't ever going to be another human like you again."_

" _No..."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I think you are wrong there. Human souls are like reflecting water. People often speak or act opposite of their true feelings. But essentially, the human heart wishes to connect with and accept each other. Even with beasts."_

" _You know…you really do…remind me of the old man, Rikudo Sennin." As the spoken words hit the frail monk, tears began to run down his cheeks._

" _Arigatou." Breathed out the monk, "Those are the most heart-warming words I've ever received from you."_

" _Hurry up and eat, old man! We've got things to do here!" agitatedly shouted the guard hitting his stick against the Jinchūriki's cage._

" _I really can't see there being others like you out there."_

" _I'm sure there are. And I know one day, there will be someone who will protect, redeem, and shepherd you. And the moment you come to accept his true heart; you too will likely comprehend the meaning of these words my mentor etched onto my palms…"_

His yellow eyes stayed fixated onto the pained Kazekage's face; determination evident in his teal eyes.

* * *

_Shukaku looked down at the current Kazekage, as the young teen looked up at him._

" _Until now, I've always considered you unpleasant. But it was because I was a Jinchūriki, that I was able to meet Naruto, so there's one thing I'm grateful to you for now."_

* * *

_BOOM!_

The explosion ripped the sand demon back to the present, clumps of hardened sand flying everywhere, he watched as Gaara was sent flying over him, not before all the feeling in his body returned to him. A wicked grin spread across his sandy face, with a single thought he launched a tsunami size wave of sand at the agent, and with another, he caught Gaara. Cradling the teen, within his sand, he poured some of his chakra into him. Gaara gasped as the familiar warmth of Shukaku's essence, along with his own spread through him. With both his and Shukaku's chakra, his body began to repair and strengthen itself.

Matsuho's Agent locked his hands together, undeterred by the colossal wave of sand crashing its way towards him. Concentrating on his chakra, a black dome, darker than the night sky encased him, as the tsunami was brought down on top of him.

* * *

Team seven sat within a cave as a sandstorm raged on outside, Naruto stood near the mouth of the cave, his entire body aggravated at sitting and doing nothing, while his friend was out there somewhere.

Kakashi sat there on the floor, his pervy book open but his single eye watching the Blonde. He knew the boy was at his wits end, the boy was well known for having little to no patience.

' _Maybe I'll get Sakura to deal with him?'_ the Jōnin thought as he saw the boy's muscles tighten. His coal coloured eye darted to the pink haired medic, watching her march over to her friend fist clenched, determination evident in her eyes. She brought her fist down on top of the boys’ head.

"ITAI!" cried out Naruto as he fell to the floor, clutching his pain ridden head. Not losing a second, the perpetrator grabbed hold of him by the scruff of his top and dragged him deeper into the shelter.

"Now listen here Uzumaki." Grabbing the front of his jumper, lifting him up so he was looking her in the eye. "You are going sit there and wait."

"But Sakura-Chan." Whined the boy, as he tried not to cower at the look that promised endless agony.

"You move from this spot, I _swear_ Naruto, that you'll be subjected to _every_ medical examination I know." Satisfied with the look of dread filling the boy's sapphire eyes, she released him, and moved back to her original spot.

Hinako was impressed with the Kunoichi’s handling of her host, her host on the other hand was muttering to himself, about being violently manhandled.

* * *

Over at Sunagakure, Kankurō's condition worsened rapidly, fitting every half hour, massive boils erupting all over his body. Tamari felt helpless as she could not do anything to save her brother, all she could do was change the damp cloth resting on his crinkled forehead.

"Hold on Kankurō." She said softly as she dabbed away the sweat running down his contorted face. "Help is on its way." Tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

"You are delusional child." Came Chiyo's voice cutting through the silent treatment room. Tamari's hand clenched the rag in her hand in anger. She did not even need to look up to know the Elder stood next to her. "The only thing that you can do is to end his suffering." Tamari snapped.

_SLAP!_

The slap echoed through the room, Chiyo looked at the younger Kunoichi holding her abused cheek. Her old eyes widened even further, as she stared at the unadulterated anger boiling in the other's eyes.

"You _bitch_." Spat out the Blonde, "What _right_ do _you_ have to suggest such a thing!" Chiyo was lost for words as the other rounded on her. "You have no rights to suggest anything! You! Who turned her back on her own village, not giving a shit about anything other than yourself!" Tamari was so close to the other women that only a hair width stood between them. "Why don't you do us all a favour and never show yourselves, seeing as the village means nothing to you!" emphasising each of her words by jabbing Chiyo with her finger, not caring how had she's done it.

"Get out of here. You're not wanted." Giving the elder a disgusted look she returned her attention on her younger sibling.

Lady Chiyo left the room, not before giving the young Kunoichi a unreadable look.

* * *

_Matsuho's Agent locked his hands together, undeterred by the colossal wave of sand crashing its way towards him. Concentrating on his chakra, a black dome, darker than the night sky encased him, as the tsunami was brought down on top of him._

Gaara, stood on top of the sand that caught him, his body not as stiff as it was minutes ago. His sand armour repaired; the molten sand sliding off him.

"Ready to end this, Shukaku?" stated the teen as he looked at the demon.

"Huh!" was his only response, a small twitch of the teen’s lips gave away his amusement. A shiver ran down the Kazekage's spin, followed by a distant explosion, teal and golden eyes locked onto the cloud of sand. A wave of menacing chakra followed the eruption; a large shadow appeared within the dust cloud. Subconsciously both Bijū and host got into fighting stances. Emerging from the sand was a large dragon; it's hide black as night, hiding powerful muscles underneath.

"So Matsuho's lap dog can take on his Mistresses true form." Voiced Shukaku, as he observed the giant lizard. "Be careful brat, in that form he'll be just as deadly as in his other form."

"If you chop off his head, it wouldn't regrow with more heads, like those other ones?" Inquired the red head

"Huh, can't say. The bastard was just as much as a pain in the arse as last time as he is now."

Massive black wings extended from the beast body, sand began to wrap around the beast, but with several powerful flaps of those broad wings, the demonic reptile took to the sky.

"Ready to end him?" Asked Gaara as he took to the air as well.

"Hell yeah!" Exclaimed Shukaku confidently, raising dozen of sand columns, from the columns hundreds of projectiles erupted out, aiming for the flying demon. With ease, the enemy, weaved and dodged, batting away bigger objects with a flick of its mighty tail.

* * *

Team seven raced across the endless sand dunes, the entrance of Sunagakure steadily approaching. In minutes they were at the opening, a handful of sand nin greeted them, not slowing down their speed.

"What's the situation." Inquired Kakashi as they ran towards the central building.

"As you know, the village was attacked, the Kazekage followed the attacker. Kankurō followed the Kazekage, however became injured trying to track his brother."

"What's Kankurō condition?" voiced Sakura, switching into medic mode.

"Dire. Our medics have been unable to cure him. He's not expected to hold out for much longer." The man's eyes looked at the ground as he addressed Sakura. Naruto's clenched tightly into fist, as his anger swelled under his skin.

Racing through the corridors towards the treatment room, Sakura began to take off her back, handing it to Sai, who took it without a word. Rounding the last corner, her bubble gum pink hair was tied back out of her eyes, black gloves given to her pale teammate. Seeing a pink haired Kunoichi enter the room, Chiyo watch the rest enter, until she saw him.

"Die!" she screamed as she went to attack the stunned Kakashi, seeing their sensei was about to be attacked, Sai whipped out his drawing scroll and brought to life two ink tigers, while Naruto conjured two clones one either side of him, to intercept the enraged elder. Chiyo effortlessly kicked a clone in the face while the other and original blocked her other attacks. Pushing herself back she stopped herself a few meters away, from the trio. Another clone expelled.

" _The old hag is strong."_ Thought the Blond as he observed the women opposite.

"Why the hell are you attacking Kaka-sensei!?" Naruto asked ready for another round, Sai's ink animals moved either side of him.

"I'll have my revenge against the White Fang for what you did to my son!" Chiyo exclaimed posed ready to attack, however she was stopped by her brother.

"Take a closer look, Nee-Chan." Raising a wrinkled eyebrow, she looked at the man with gravity defining white hair. "There is a resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang." Another eyebrow was raised with confusion growing on her face, as she studied him closely.

"Err Hi." Said a sheepish Kakashi, Ebizō continued.

"If you remember, the White Fang died long ago. Remember when you heard the news, you screamed and shouted about how you were denied your vengeance. Remember Nee-Chan?" a long pause followed before Chiyo answered.

"Well never mind." She began to laugh it off, as if nothing happened. Everyone else in the room stood dumfounded until, Kankurō shouted out in pain and began to claw at his neck and face. Switching into medic mode, Sakura began to examine the older teen.

"I need all nonessential personnel to vacate the room, so we have room to work." Ordered the Kunoichi, knowing everyone would leave, she focused back onto the patient. As they left, Ebizō stood next to his sibling and said.

"The passage of time is moving by us, isn't it Nee-Chan." Chiyo remained silent, giving the pink haired medic a once over, turning see followed her brother out, with a fraction of a smile in the corner if her lips.

After doing a few basic tests Sakura looked at the other sand medics.

"Can I have his results?"

"Hai." Passing the clip board to her, she began to read through them, flipping the pages backwards and forwards comparing the results.

"Did you notice how the deceased cells multiplied while the body destroyed the healthy ones?" asked Sakura, as looked between two sheets of results and then handed them to the other medics. "Normally the body would fight any foreign entities, but it seems whatever this is confusing the body by getting it to destroy itself, from the inside out." She said as she looked at the burst blisters.

"Are you saying that there's nothing that can be done?" asked a distort Tamari, her eyes filling with despair.

"I didn't say that. I can help slow the destruction of his body, but I'll need more time to completely eradicate it."

While Sakura and the other medics worked, Naruto began to fidget, looking at the old women and then to his sensei. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer he asked.

"Say, Kaka-sensei."

"Hmm?" he replied, already knowing what the teen was going to ask.

"Who's the White Fang, Baa-Chan here spoke about?" this drew the attention of the Elder siblings, while Sai stood leaning against the wall stoically.

"Well...the easiest way to put it, he was my Father." The range of emotions ranged from blank to shocked.

"Well that explains the resemblance." commented Ebizō, more together than his sister.

"Y-Y-You're the son of the White Fang?" Pointing accusingly at the sheepish Jōnin, her wrinkled mouth hanging open. Naruto on the other hand crossed his arms and pouted, obviously missing something.

Over in the treatment room, Sakura began to operate on Kankurō, placing her hand in a bowl of clear liquid, she instructed those that remained in the room to hold her patient still. Focusing on containing the liquid in a loose ball, she placed it on his torso spreading it over the top half. Placing her other hand inside the liquid, the young medics hands blazed green focusing on drawing out the decay. Kankurō began shouting out in pain, as the clear liquid began to turn black as night. His body fighting against the people restraining him.

A few hours passed before the worst of the decay was removed from the sand nin’s body, a sigh of relief fell from everyone's lips. Those that waited outside the room, came in, Naruto stopped next to his friend.

"That was amazing Sakura!" Complemented the Blonde, she turned to him and gave him a smile as she undid her hair.

"You remind me of the Slug Princess." Commented Chiyo in a tight voice.

"Hai. Lady Tsunade is my master, we were sent here on her orders." Replied the young medic, missing the look that spread on the elder’s face. Taking a folder piece of paper from one of the medics, she began to read it.

Another sand shinobi walked over to Baki and handed him a sealed scroll, dismissing the shinobi he began to read it.

"It's from your Hokage." Stated Baki as he passed it to Kakashi. Who in turn began to read the missive.

"What did Baa-Chan say?" inquired a noisy Blonde, trying to read the message over his sensei's shoulder.

"She's sending Team Guy as backup." Explained the Jōnin, as he rolled up the missive, giving the boy an eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, Baki-san, Kankurō is coming around." Informed Sai as he walked into the treatment room. The others followed suit, Kankurō shakily pushing himself in an upright position.

"Be careful Kankurō." Softly said Tamari, as she supported her brother, a soft smile dancing on her lips, her eyes full of emotion. The Brunette looked at his sister through heavy eyes.

"Tamari, I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do something like that again, Idiot." Rare emotions evident in her voice, a silent tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"You should thank Sakura-Chan, she was amazing." Came Naruto's voice, breaking the moment. The medic in question pinched the bridge of her nose, fifty-fifty on pummelling the knucklehead or not.

"You have my thanks Sakura."

"Your welcome." Giving him a smile, Kakashi turned his attention to the patient.

"What can you tell us about the attacker?"

"He fought like a one-man army. He possessed skills beyond anything that I've ever heard or seen." The room was silent as they all listen, "He kept shooting green fire balls, and could manipulate shadows to create warriors."

Hinako perked up when she heard the last part.

" _Ask him what he looked like."_

"What did the assailant look like?" asked the boy, Kakashi gave him an inquisitive look.

"He was lightly armoured, from what I could tell."

"What colour was his eyes?"

"Black as night." Silence followed again, host and beast where talking among themselves.

" _It sounds like one of Matsuho's agents, but I can't be sure which one it was unless I'm exposed to any residual Chakra left behind from the attack."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _Get them to take you to where they fought against the attacker."_

"Is it possible if we could examine the area where the main fighting happened?"

"Why do you need to do that for?" asked Baki, with a slight confused expression on his face.

"To see if there is any lingering chakra that could help identify who attack Gaara." Explained Naruto as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can a child, like you even possess such abilities?" Asked Chiyo eyeing the teen, he looked at her, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I have my ways you old goat." With that the boy left with the sand shinobi, a slight tilt of his head from Kakashi to Sai, indicating to go with the blonde. The pale teen understood and accompanied his teammate.

* * *

Two Konoha and one Sand shinobi walked through the village, its inhabitants going about their business, only giving the two foreign shinobi a fleeting glance before going back to what they were originally doing.

As they approached closer to the high walls edge of the village, evidence of a fight began apparent with carbon scoring dotted about the place.

"Here we are." Stated their escort, Naruto extended his sense, drawing subtly on Hinako's chakra, just enough so that it would go unnoticed. Sai watched his friend walk around the scene, ready if he needed any help. He could feel a lingering darkness about the place, putting him on edge; he noticed the other shinobi could feel it as well. Hearing Naruto's breath hitch he moved next to boy.

"What is it?"

"We need to get back to Kaka-sensei. Now." The tremor and the urgency evident in the whiskered teens voice, told Sai everything he needed to know. The Sand Nin was next to them in seconds, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, whisking them away in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Watching the boys leave, Kakashi turned his attention back onto the young Sand Nin.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about who attacked?"

"Did you manage to recover everything from where you found me?" ask Kankurō looking at his old squad leader. Baki nodded his head, leaving the room to get what was recovered. Moments later he returned with a couple of other people carrying a large sheet, bowing in the middle from the weight of the contents. Once it was on the floor next to the boys bed, Kankurō shot a Chakra thread at his destroyed puppet, latching onto the remnants of its chest, a twitch of his finger later the chest cavity opened revealing an elegantly crafted blade imbedded in the wood. "That might have the enemies’ scent on it."

Carefully picking up the item Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile.

"I shouldn't expect anything less from a Sand Shinobi." The teen returned the smile before pain shot through him, grunting at the unpleasant sensation. He felt a gentle but firm hand of his sister resting on his shoulder.

"Rest, Kankurō."

An eruption of smoke pulled everyone's attention to the spot where the smoke was dissipating. Kakashi noticed the frantic look Naruto had across his whiskered face, this put the man on edge. "What did you find, Naruto?"

"We need to go after Gaara. Now!" exclaimed the boy as he rushed over to his rucksack, swinging it over his shoulder. Two firm hands rooted the boy to spot, sapphire eyes locking onto the single coal coloured one.

"Slow down, Naruto." Commanded the Jōnin, adding more force to hold the struggling teen. "Why do we have to go now? Gaara is the Kazekage for a reason." The boy franticly shocks his head;

"You don't understand!" blue eyes looking pleadingly at his sensei to understand, "There are only a handful of things demons fear in this world and he's one of them!"

"Who is _he?_ "

"The Right Hand of the Purple Dragon." Breathed out Naruto, his body shivering at the name, "He was trained by Matsuho herself." His voice trailing off, "If we don't get to Gaara in time, he'll die."

"Baki-san, have your tracking teams been able to locate the Kazekage?"

"No." looking down at the floor in shame, "We lost contact with them a while ago."

"It can't be helped." The Jōnin said diplomatically, biting his thumb, and then running through a series of familiar hand signs. Once completed, he slammed his hand down on the floor, where his hand met the floor a seal emerged on the floor then an explosion of customary smoke, revealing eight Ninken.

"Yo Kakashi long time no see." Said Pakkun, sitting on top of a young-looking Bull. All the other Ninken were young, carrying the traits of their late parents.

"I know you don't have that much training, but I need you to do your best and locate Gaara." Kakashi said softly to the young ones, he could see the sadness in their eyes as they looked at him, but amongst the sorrow there was determination to do their parents proud. Holding out the dagger the Ninken gather round and began sniffing the weapon, a few visible shivered, and gave a whine at the darkness of the blade.

"We'll find him Kakashi." With that they scattered to the wind, doing what they were being trained for. The Jōnin stood up and looked at the piercing blue eyes.

"We'll depart as soon as they have a lead, until then we rest up." His tone leaving no room for any augments the teen had lined up. Naruto sported a miffed look, not liking the course of action that they were taking. Huffing he began to make his way out of the room, a shaky voice called out to him.

"Bring him home, Naruto."

Turning round he looked at the older bed ridden teen, a bright smile plastered itself on his face.

"I will Dattebayo!"

* * *

" _Bring him home, Naruto."_

_Turning around he looked at the older bed ridden teen, a bright smile plastered itself on his face._

" _I will Dattebayo!"_

Day break covered Sunagakure with a strong whistling wind making its way through the streets; powerlines swaying backwards and forwards. The male members of team seven shared a room; Naruto was snoring, the top cover partially covering his body. Sai and Kakashi were looking at a map of the surrounding area, a red circle giving the location of where Kankurō was found. Sai looked up from the map, glancing to his sleeping teammate, then to his superior.

"Do you think Gaara is still alive?" A few moments of silence followed the question, Kakashi looked at the pale teen, for a few moments before answering.

"All we can do is have faith in his abilities, to keep himself alive long enough for us to aid him." Sai looked unblinkingly at his superior, then to the snoring teen spread out on his bed. Before he could say anything, Pakkun entered the room, leaping effortlessly onto the bed the pair were occupying.

"I've picked up on Gaara's trail." Reported the Ninken, putting his paw on the map, giving a rough location were the trail picks up.

"Good job Pakkun." Praised Kakashi, giving his summons a one-eyed smile, "Sai. Inform Baki that we have a starting point to track down their Kazekage." Sai nodded, and left the room. "Naruto wake up. We've got a starting point to find Gaara." As soon as he finished his sentence the blonde was out of his bed; alert and getting himself ready to head out. Pakkun looked at his summoner, as their eyes met, they shared an amused smile.

"Meet up with team Guy and lead them to us." With that the pug was off, kicking a track of dust behind him as he sprinted up the main causeway.

* * *

Sakura stood at the foot of Kankurō's bed, writing down the boy's vitals. His condition improved greatly once the antidote was administered to him. It took time, but the results were promising. Once finished with her observation, the young Kunoichi placed the chart back and walked over to the nearby bench. Laying on top of the worksurface were three capsules filled with a lilac coloured substance, carefully she picked them up and placed them in her medic pouch. Footsteps approached the room, echoing of the walls, turning around she spotted Sai and Baki.

"We're heading out in five, Sakura." Stated her teammate before heading back to his male colleagues to finalise his own preparations. Baki left with the teen leaving the young Kunoichi to sort her own stuff out.

* * *

Team Seven stood below the Kazekage building awaiting the Suna team which was to join them for the rescue.

"Sorry for the delay." Called Tamari as she and her squad approached their Konoha counterparts. Kakashi gave the group a once over:

"Everyone's here? Good let us head out." Before the group could even make a couple of steps, Baki called out to the, halting them in their place. Giving Kakashi a slight nod he turned to his shinobi.

"Tamari. You and your team will remain in the village and patrol the boarder." As soon as the words left his mouth, a chorus of displeasure and anger flowed from the Suna squad.

"What do you mean by that!" Tamari exclaimed, anger etching into her words.

"It's an order from the top." Was her only answer. "Their reasoning is: If the other nations were to become aware of the Kazekage's disappearance, there's no telling what the other nations would do."

"It's all the more reason for us to rescue Gaara!" pointing towards team seven, "They came all this way to help us find him and bring him home!"

"I'm sorry." Baki said looking at his young charge, symphony lacing his words. "It's out of my hands."

"What's the point of us Suna shinobi if we can't be the ones to bring our Kazekage home!" her voice breaking with emotion.

"I will go!" shouted a voice from above, drawing everyone's attention. Balancing on top of the railing was Lady Chiyo. For a several moments she stared unblinkingly down at them. "The only Suna shinobi you'll need to send is me!"

"Chiyo-Baasama!"

"But that's…"

"I'm already retired, you know… I can do whatever I want!" with that, she leapt off the railing effortlessly, shocking everyone below. She landed in a crouch scaring Naruto and Sakura, while Sai remained unfazed by it. "I won't allow a foreign nation, to be the ones to bring _our_ Kazekage back."

* * *

Multiple sand columns rose and fell as the demonic dragon repelled attack after attack from the duo, the winged beast showed no signs of fatigue or slowing down for that matter. Exhaustion was screaming throughout Gaara's body; he was finding it harder to draw on his dwindling chakra, even the boost given from Shukaku was fading. A torrent of green flames hounded at his sand barrier; cracks were deepening, portions of the shield were succumbing to the sheer heat and power. Digging his heels into the torn-up ground he summoned what little reserves he had left into the wall of disintegrating sand. For the briefest moments it seemed like it would work, but it was all for naught; as a hail of hellish fire pulverised his meagre defence, the shockwave sent the teen hurtling through the air along with molten sand and searing flames.

Gaara gave a broken shout of pain as the debris cauterised his flesh, littering his body in multiple angry burns, his sand armour long gone. As he was sent flying back a large black claw snatched him up in mid-flight, before it slung him towards the scarred ground. A roar of triumph pierced the surrounding area, followed by a plume of roaring fire. Shukaku barely managed to catch the teen before he impacted the ground, shielding him from the fire. His yellow eyes locked onto the flying demon; his black pupils narrowing to mere pins, he unleashed his sand. A tsunami of sand erupted from everywhere smashing into the black dragon.

"You're going to die now!" Shukaku screeched out as he encased his enemy. Tighter the bindings of sand wound around the beast restraining its movements. Once it was completely tethered, the Ichibi pulled at every binding, ripping the beast apart. Howls of agonising pain filled the expanse, carrying for miles. Ichibi watched with gleeful satisfaction as the enemy was no more. Taking his eyes off the scattered remains, he turned to the precious cargo he held within his sand.

Woodenly the young Jinchūriki turned his head, exhausted teal eyes looked up at him.

"I take it we won?" Shukaku snorted at that.

"More like kicked his arse!" this earned staccato bouts of laughter from his host, followed by ragged coughs. A small sigh of relief slipped past scarred lips as demonic chakra flowed through the teens body. Slowly the searing pain began to ease.

"Going soft there, Shukaku."

"Don't know what you are talking about brat." Muttered the demon as he turned to look at the scattered pieces of their enemy. "That was _too_ easy."

"Yes, it was." Came a voice directly behind him. In a blink of an eye his entire body froze, no amount of willing his body to move worked. "Now, you will _die_."

* * *

Team Seven and Lady Chiyo moved swiftly through the forest, navigating it with practiced ease. The journey so far was silent, only the sound of the odd dull thump from a tree branch.

Aged old eyes watched the Blond-haired teen, trying to figure the boy out. Ever since they left Sunagakure, she felt the faint presence of another chakra mingling with the boys own.

Demonic chakra began to lace itself within its hosts body, the more he focused on saving his friend and fellow Jinchūriki.

" _We need to go faster!"_ thought the boy, his eyes turning demonic. Feeling the power Hinako was freely giving him, he propelled himself further ahead. Old eyes widened at the power the boy used effortlessly, while his own teammates did not batter an eyelid.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!" called Sakura, "Geez..." before she went that little bit faster, along with Sai. At the back of the group, Chiyo turned to Kakashi.

"Why's that kid trying so hard to save Gaara, who's from a different village?" the Jōnin tilted his head to face her with a blank expression. "And what in the world is he?" she watched as her companion faced forward again. Silence followed before he answered.

"He's also a Jinchūriki." Surprise etched itself on her wrinkled face, "He has the Kyūbi sealed within him." Kakashi continued.

"Indeed, Naruto probably doesn't have much attachment to the Hidden Sand itself. But Gaara is a Jinchūriki just like him. More than anyone in Sunagakure, Naruto knows how Gaara feels. After all, Jinchūriki are treated the same regardless of what village they are from. That's why he feels such a strong need to save him. It doesn't make a difference to him; if he's from Suna or Konoha. For Naruto, Gaara is a friend that has felt the same pain as him."

Weary eyes stared into the past, as she listened.

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage. He was frustrated when he heard that Gaara was made Kazekage. But at the same time, he was also very happy for Gaara from the bottom of his heart."

"Naruto has a mysterious power." Hearing this Chiyo turned to look at him, "However small the words he exchanges, he makes friends immediately, with everyone he meets." For a few minutes, the pair remained in heavy silence, before the Elder spoke.

"I myself, have lived a very long life. I've seen many things. And in my own way, I've learned the nature of things in this world. Learning that the alliances with other lands were only for show, what I did was to create resources to protect the Sunagakure." The Jōnin got the meaning behind those words.

"I'm the one who used the jutsu and forced the possession of Shukaku on Gaara, after consulting with his father, the Yondaime Kazekage. What I did to protect the village only ended up hurting it. And now a village I avoided because I couldn't believe in alliances is trying to help us. Everything I've done might have been a mistake. Now, I've gotten old and learnt to give up easily."

"Kakashi…" he looked at her, "Young people have so much potential within… I'm so envious."

"Oh no, you're just getting started…You are still very young." Joyous laughter escaped her tired body, causing an eye smile.

"That's right… There might still be something an old bag like me can do." Her eyes hardened in determination. _'There's something I can do.'_

* * *

" _Yes, it was." Came a voice directly behind him. In a blink of an eye his entire body froze, no amount of willing his body to move worked. "Now, you will die."_

Matsuho's agent rapidly went through the hand signs for the killing blow. As soon as it was complete, he slammed his hand into the back of Shukaku's frozen body. Just like the ones before him; ribbons of chakra began to peel away from his body…

(Insertline)

Naruto was about to launch himself further ahead before his stomach felt as though it dropped, quickly he stabilised himself; his eyes wide, hand clutching his stomach. The others caught up with him, both Kakashi and Sakura were in front of him looking slightly worried.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked the Jōnin. Slowly he met his sensei's eye, a look of disbelief shone vividly in those sapphire eyes.

"Shukaku…."

* * *

Yagura Karatachi sat in his office, hand pausing, he turned in his chair and stared out of the window.

* * *

Han walked silently down a dirt road, staggering suddenly, hand covering where his seal lay.

* * *

Bubbles drifted lazily through the air, dancing on the light breeze. The bubbles paused in the air before popping all at once, Utakata dropping his pipe to the floor as he sat there stunned.

* * *

Fū sat playing within a nest of beetles, laughing as the smaller ones scurried around and over her. The laughter stopped suddenly; everything went silent as they all felt the sensation of emptiness.

* * *

Bee was walking through the village, his pace faltering drawing the attention of a shinobi.

"Is everything ok, Bee-san?"

"I don't know..." the Jinchūriki muttered as he rubbed his seal.

* * *

More ribbons of chakra dissipated into thin air; feeling himself fading, Shukaku used what last bit of strength he had and encase the recovering Kazekage in a shell of sand, before sending it in a random direction.

Matsuho's agent gave a shout of anger, as he watched the ball of sand disappear. Rage coursed through him, it boiled more violently when he noticed the smug look on Shukaku's face. Pouring all his anger and rage into the killing blow. Chakra erupted from the tailed beast chests, the sound of dissipating chakra echoed loudly like thunder, in moments the last sliver of Shukaku's chakra faded into nothing.

* * *

" _Shukaku…."_

"What about Shukaku?" asked Lady Chiyo, her aged old eyes surveying the Blonde.

"He's…" Closing his eyes he went into his mindscape, once there he watched as Hinako paced up and down, anger coming of her in floods.

" _He dares!"_ she screamed, smashing a clenched fist into a bar. The sounding impacted caused waves in the water _. "He dares butcher us!"_

" _Is…is Shukaku really..."_ quietly asked the boy, fearing the answer he already knows. The radiating anger and hatred lessened, as the prisoner looked at her jailer. Her eyes softened at the boy.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto."_

A single tear ran down a whiskered cheek; sorrow filled eyes looked up at his sensei. Everyone got the message loud and clear; taking charge, Kakashi ordered everyone to set up camp, so they could rethink the whole situation.

* * *

Hinako sat kneeling on the floor deep in meditation, feeling for the faint threads that bound all Bijū together. Closer she fell into her subconscious, the clearer those threads became. Once the threads became as clear as day, she strummed on all eight; crimson eyes watched as three shattered, but the others glowed signalling that the other tailed beast were alive.

" _Shukaku, Matatabi and Son Gokū. All have fallen to Matsuho."_ Coming out of her meditation, _"The bitch is going to pay for this."_ in a blink of an eye Hinako went from calm and tranquil wind to a roaring storm.

Around a campfire sat team seven along with Lady Chiyo; no one had spoken for the past hour, each person stuck within their own thoughts. Kakashi sat with his pervy book out, yet, he made no move to turn the pages as his sole attention was on his blond-haired charge.

Naruto slouched against a tree trunk, staring unblinkingly into the fire. Sapphire eyes dull with pain and sorrow; he knew his sensei was watching him, but he did not want to meet the man's eye, fearing what he would see. For a few minutes he felt his charge slip into meditation, but that was short lived; hearing every word she said, feeling the calm and tranquillity be replaced with fury and hatred. He wrapped those emotions around himself like a blanket, sharing in Hinako's own maelstrom of darker emotions.

The other team members stiffened and looked wide eyed at the boy; watching in shock as his features began to become more feral, demonic chakra seeping out of him. In moments everything settled, but the darker chakra lingered.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, but the sentence fell short as unholy red eyes met hers.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" asked the boy sweetly, a smirk rivalling that of his eternal companion plastered on his face.

"Are you alright?" the look shot over his face, even to her the question sounded stupid.

"Why, yes. I'm just fucking peachy." Sarcasm dripping of his words. "My friend has been brutally killed. Not only has Shukaku been slaughtered by the _bitch's pet_ , but Matatabi and Son Gokū have also been wiped from existence!" scarlet eyes growing darker, hellish chakra matching the boy's mood.

"So, to answer your question…." Abruptly he turned his head, looking in a seemly random direction, eyes narrowing like a predator 'homing in on its prey. Everyone slowly got to their feet, anticipation running high. An animalistic growl vibrated loudly from the teen, along with Hinako's chakra spiking.

"The bastard is heading this way!" just as he was about to leap in the direction of Matsuho's agent, a faint chakra signature registered with his sharpened senses. "Gaara…" he breathed out; flickers of cobalt blue emerged within the demonic eyes. In an instant he was gone, propelling himself towards the diminishing chakra signature.

* * *

Nestled within an impact crater, sat a sphere of sand; slowly the object began to lose its shape. As more and more sand fell away, it revealed a weak Kazekage. Gaara laid there, barely holding on to life. His strength rapidly leaving him, an ice-cold shiver ran down his spine; looking up he saw Matsuho's agent emerge from the shadows. He could not do anything except watch the demon walk purposely towards him, weapon drawn. The sound of footsteps ceased, feeling the anger and rage radiating of his assailant, he willed his head to move so he was looking the other in the eye.

"Do…do your…worst." For a moment they stared at each other; a twisted smile graced the demon's lips.

"I plan to." Readying his blade, he brought it down on the teen; the blade piercing his flesh cleanly, straight through his heart. Gaara's body gave a small jolt as the pain flooded through his tired body. For additional measure, Matsuho's agent twisted the weapon, causing the young Kazekage to cough up blood. The demon watched excitedly as the light faded in those teal eyes. Hitching breathes grow far and few between, before a final strangled breath left the boy. Carelessly the blade was removed, he grimaced at the crimson liquid that trickled down.

"Filthy blood." Wiping it on the other's clothes, sheathing his weapon he looked down on the boy. "I can't wait to see your kind back where it belongs." Cracking his fingers for dramatic effect, relishing in the feeling it gave. "Now to finish the job." Clicking his fingers, white flames erupted covering the corpse before him.

_SMACK_

A fist smashed him in the face hard and fast, launching him into the surrounding scenery. I a casual wave a hand, the white flames were extinguished. Blazing crimson eyes stared menacingly at the emerging agent; unholy chakra crackled and swirled around the whiskered teen.

"Well, well, well. The stinking fox has come to rescue his little friend." Said the agent in a condescending voice, as he brushed of the dirt. "How sweet." A growl vibrated threatening from the blond as he got into an offensive stance.

"Are we going to play?" using the same tone of voice, he withdrew the weapon that killed the Kazekage. Within a blink of an eye, he was in front of the other male weapon, slamming down the blade on to the boy. Naruto barely got his own weapon poised to block the ferocious attack; the two weapons grinded against each other, taking his chance, Matsuho's agent angled his sword so that it slid down the boys' kunai, and with the momentum he twirled himself behind the teen and kicked him in the back.

It happened so fast for the Chūnin, he found himself being sent flying away from his friends' body. Feeling Kyūbi's unholy chakra blazing through him, he righted himself, using the broken kunai to help him stop. Skidding to a full stop, he straightened up and discarded the tool without a second thought. Subconsciously he focused some of the demonic chakra into his open hand, shaping it into a sword. The blade was a red as the chakra that created it, the hilt guards were two foxes in crouching positions, their tails wrapped around the bottom of the blade.

Taking a deep breath, he opened himself up to Hinako, allowing all her experience flow freely. As if by second nature, he fell into a stance ready for what is to come. Both men stood opposite each other, sizing the other up. As if on the same wave band, they met in the middle, blades clashing together, sparks flying. Blow after blow, parry after parry, the two danced, neither one gaining the upper hand.

As the two fought a shape rose up from the ground, in seconds it morphed itself into a replica of the agent. Waiting for its chance to strike when the pair got closer and the teens back was turned to him. He did not have to wait long, as the teen was pushed back, he emerged from his hiding space and attacked the boy. Caught completely off guard, Naruto didn't react fast enough to stop the other blade running him through. Shock and pain filled his body as the original mimicked the clone, plunging his cold steel into the boy. Both twisted their respective blades causing Naruto to shout out in pain. Leaning in closely to the whiskered teens ear he whispered.

"You never have, nor will, best me." To emphasis his point he pushed his blade deeper even though the hilt was already flat against the Chūnin's stomach. "I'll take great pleasure in watching this world fall." At the same time, both demons withdrew their swords, listening happily to the sounds of pain being drawn out of the Jinchūriki.

Time seemed to slow down around Naruto; his grip loosened on the blade, causing it to fall to the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dirt. Wide, disbelieving sapphire eyes stared at nothing in particular; blood running out of his mouth, splattering the ground below. Matsuho's agent watch as the blonde's body swayed for a few moment then dropping to his knees before him, head slumping forward.

Smiling sadistically the fiend dismissed his copy and gripped a handful of blond spiky hair, yanking his head up. Naruto weakly gripped the man’s wrist, trying to pry his hand of his head. The other man laughed at such a weak attempt, pulling his hair even harder.

"My Mistress gave me clear orders not to kill the nine-tails, but you." He paused when he felt four chakra signatures getting closer. Smiling even wider he added.

"But you. Are fair game." Twisting the Jinchūriki's hair harder, "Any last words?" flinching slightly when Naruto spat at him, in a heartbeat the smile disappeared, soulless eyes filling with rage. Forcefully letting go of the sun kissed locks, he wiped the offending fluid of his face. His rage doubled when he noticed the satisfied smirk on the teens face, letting his rage out, he smacked him, feeling slightly better after wiping the smirk off his face. It took a few seconds for the disorientated Chūnin to get his bearings, once he was somewhat recovered, he spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth. Some of the crimson liquid went on the agents' boots, again he could not help but give the bastard a satisfied smile. Having enough, Matsuho's lapdog gripped Naruto's face so they could look the other in the eye. He knelt down, his hand still holding the others face tightly.

"You're going to pay for that, you little shit." He snarled out, empty eyes meeting defiant azul ones. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell, you bastard." Spat out the blond, getting more blood on the others face. Breathing out a heavily, cobalt coloured eyes watched as the man stood up in barely controlled anger, turning his back on him. The Bijū Killer tightly gripped the handle of his blade, everything boiling over. Letting everything out, he turned on his heel faster than lightning, his blade slicing through the air with him. Stopping himself perfectly, as he stood side on to his enemy, the blade in a downwards position.

For a moment nothing moved, not even a sound from the surrounding area. The Bane of Tailed Beasts, relaxed turning to face the boy once again, feeling smug at the look of pure shock on the boys whiskered face. Gently he placed the pad of his index finger on the teens forehead and gave it a little push. Soulless eyes shone gleefully as it slipped off and onto the ground, the rest of the body swayed slightly before falling to the ground. Blood started to run out of the severed body, painting the floor red. The joy was short lived as the four signatures he felt before arrived.

"Chanara!" Sakura shouted out as she came flying in fist blazing blue. Unfazed by her, he gripped her outstretched hand and flung her over him into the surrounding area. Toppling trees followed shortly after. Giant ink tigers came at him right after he parried the first attack; effortlessly he dodged the ink beasts' measly attempts to try and hurt him. Destroying both beast with ease he jumped into the air to miss the tree that was hurled at him by the young Kunoichi. The sound of chirping birds filled his ears, looking behind him, soulless eyes met mismatched ones. Kakashi jab his hand towards the enemy, punching a hole right through his chest. The Copy-cat nin kicked the bastard away from the rest of the team, making him collided with thick branches and anything else on his way to the hard ground. Both Sai and Kakashi appeared next to the fallen Demon Slayer; without a second thought both brought down their weapons, stabbing him in the heart.

Satisfied with him being dead, the pair returned to the others. Chiyo was kneeling in front of the young Kazekage, while Sakura was clutching her deceased teammate. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. Sai respectfully pick up his friends' head and carried it to where the rest of his body was. Pakkun arrived moments later followed closely by team Guy, it did not take long for the others to notice or feel the sombre air around the four.

"Kakashi." Said Guy looking from the Kazekage to the slain member of team 7. "What happened?" no one spoke, the Copy-cat nin just looked at his friend with broken eyes.

"Matsuho's lapdog, that's what happened." Came Naruto's voice, startling the ex-Root member and all those around him. Through sheer reaction, Sai dropped the talking head of his friend, causing it to land face first. His body reacted to the fall, scaring the shit out of pink haired Kunoichi.

"Ahhh!" cried Sakura as she lobbed the reacting body away from her. Everyone else was in different states of shock or being freaked out by the whole thing. Luckily for Naruto his thick hair rested to the side, allowing him to see his body which was slumped against the tree which, his insanely strong teammate hurled at the bastard.

"Time to put myself back together." Joked Naruto, as he watched his body get up and make its way over to the rest of him. Everyone else simple stood there dumbfounded as they watched Naruto direct himself.

"Left. No, no, no! The other left!" He instructed irritatedly, "Take two steps forward. That is it. Now reach down." Finally, his own hands wrapped around his head and cradled it as if holding a baby. "Hey guys!" getting everyone's attention, "How's it hanging." Joked the Chūnin as he hung freely from his own hand. A stupid smile plastered on his face, Kakashi was the first to snap out of his funk.

"Put your head back on Naruto, or I'll get Sakura to do it for you."

"I'm not touching his head." Came his response from the Kunoichi.

"Fine." Muttered the boy as he brought his head up to where it belongs. "I was only having a bit of fun." A thought popped into his energetic mind, taking the only opportunity he'll ever get; tipping his head downwards he looked at his arse.

"What on earth are you looking at?" Asked Sakura, as she walked up to her not-dead friend.

"Trying to figure out why Kiba likes my arse?" A blush bloomed on her cheeks at his answer; not knowing what to say to that, she just kept quiet. Shrugging, (which was weird to see) he placed his head back on properly; as soon as it was on, steam began to come from his neck. In moments he was healed completely, the only evidence of his decapitation was a faint scar.

"Better Kaka-sensei?" he asked looking at his team leader. His attention was drawn to Gaara's remains. "I was too late to save him." Chiyo was about to answer him, but someone else did.

"Yes, you were." Turning around and getting into a stance, everyone else doing the same. There stood the Demonic Agent, not a scratch on him. "You see, I have a job I _really_ want to finish. So, if you don't mind." Snapping his fingers, again white flames erupted over the deceased Jinchūriki's body. As soon as they erupted all over the teen, they were gone.

"You'll never touch him again!" spat out Naruto angerly, eyes blazing red.

"Oh, I think I can." Confidently stated the agent, sword at the ready.

"I don't think so." Said Lee as all the teens stood next to their comrade, each of them ready for anything. "We have the power of youth with us! While you are alone."

The Bane of Bijū began to laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, you spandex loving retard." He began, while all around him soldiers emerged from the shadows. "It is _you_ that is outnumbered." Weapons were drawn on both sides; the air was thick with anticipation. "Kill them." As soon as he uttered the last syllable, pandemonium exploded as both sides clashed against each other.

Tenten jumped into the air, unravelling her giant scroll and unleashed a maelstrom of weapons down upon the battlefield.

Neji moved fluently from one enemy to another: parrying blows and striking with deadly accuracy.

Lee and Guy were having a blast, as they crippled enemy after enemy with their powerful taijutsu.

Sakura stayed back with Lady Chiyo, protecting Gaara's body, annihilating any soldiers that got close.

Along with his ink creations, Sai joined the fight using his ingrained skills, effortlessly taking out any enemy that challenged him.

Amid the battle, Naruto and Kakashi were engaged with Matsuho's agent. Swapping between attacking and defending, the pair slowly pushed the demon away from the main battle. The demon held his own against the pair with minimal effort, each attack parried then followed through with an attack of his own. He knew what they were doing, so he played along, acting as though they were getting the upper hand. Everything was going according to plan. A few more minutes and the rest of his army would arrive and separate them, to be picked off one, by one.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" called Guy and Lee, as they demolished the last remaining troops. Once the last soldier collapsed on the floor, silence reigned only the distant clashing of steel from further in the trees could be heard. The victory lasted mere moments as a familiar ear-piercing screech filled the surroundings making everyone clutch at their ears, to try and dampen the god forsaken sound.

Four fell beasts flew overhead, breathing fire down on the assembled ninja. Everyone scattered to avoid the fire, falling right into the enemies' trap. With everyone split up, more soldiers emerged and attacked the scattered ninja.

* * *

Tenten and Sai hid in the overgrowth, watching as soldiers began to make a sweep of the area looking for them. Sai turned to his female counterpart, putting his finger to his lips to sign quiet; Tenten gave him a 'nah shit, sherlock' look in return. As quiet as a mouse, the ex-Root member began to draw a menagerie of animals, in moments his scroll was full. Again, he looked at his companion as he ran through a series of signs telling her what his plan was. Once he was done, Tenten nodded her head in understanding and stealthily left the overgrowth for higher ground.

The Kunoichi found a suitable place to hid, high above those who were searching for them. Now, all she had to do was wait for the sign for her to rain hell down on them. She did not have to wait long, as she spotted black mice scurrying across the floor. Unfazed by the rodents, the troops continued with their search. Each of the ink creations moved to a soldier each, then made their way up their target as they reached the head of the enemy.

Sai watched and waited for his creations to get into position; once they were, he directed them to the face of each enemy, then made them exploded, blinding them.

Tenten watched as the enemy was distracted with the exploding rodents obscuring their vision. Seeing that as the sign, she unravelled her large scroll and unleashed a hail of weapons down on their heads. Those below stood little chance against the downpour of weapons; shouts of pain and surprise filled the area, a handful of injured troops managed to get themselves behind a tree safe, others however dropped dead where they stood.

"Find them!" cried the group leader as he pulled out the offending ninja tools, "I want their heads!" discarding the tools carelessly. A large armoured warrior gave a long whistle; he held it for a few seconds then stopped, silence followed before echoing howls answered.

Hearing the answering howls, Sai brought several of his other ink creations to life and let them loose; as they were doing their thing, he moved to join Tenten who remained hidden high above. The ink animals homed in on their targets and both sides engaged in battle; the wounded demon warriors fought with as much grace as their wounds allowed them. Both Konoha shinobi watched and acted as necessary, picking their targets wisely and not staying in one place too long. The tide of battle seemed to start going in favour of the young Chūnin, as more of the Agents soldiers fell victim to either their wounds or Sai and Tentens' attacks. Both shinobi watched as the remaining victims were forced back to back in a tight circle, while the ink creations circled their pry. In a blink of an eye the drawings leapt at the remain troops, but they were destroyed by the demon hounds that teared out of the surrounding foliage. The hounds made short work of the remaining ink drawing; once they were destroyed, they gave a howl of victory. The Alpha hound walked up to the group commander nuzzling his hand. A tired pained smile graced the leaders' lips as he affectionally scratched the demons head, a soft breeze danced its way through its surroundings, carrying all the different scents. As the breeze gently tickled the hounds senses the each growled menacingly, heads turned in the directions from which the ninja were hiding.

"What is it boy? Did you find those stinking humans?" asked the commander as he looked in the direction the hounds were growling at. "Shall we get them down here, so you can play with them?" looking over his shoulder at a petite woman, he jerked his chin, seeing her understanding he turned his attention back to the hiding ninja. Behind him the petite warrior removed a small black orb, in seconds it gave a faint yellow glow, then turned blue. A smile rose on her face as she spoke into it.

"We need you to get some rats down from the rafters." The orb pulsed blue once before returning to its original state. Moments later a screech resonated through the air, accompanying the sound of beating wings.

* * *

Once receiving the support request, the lead rider raised her hand and flicking it downwards signalling to the other three riders, receiving their nods in understanding, she guided her mount to bank right then into a steady incline. She did not need to look back as she knew the others mimicked her manoeuvre. As they closed in on their intended target; she firmly pressed her heel into the side of the beast, feeling a growl in response to her command; a wide smile graced her lips behind the helmet.

Feeling the firm press against its side, the beast growled in understanding in what its rider wanted. Opening its beak like mouth, it let loose a screech which resonated through the air.

Rapidly approaching their destination, the winged demons got into position and breathed fire down onto the canopy of trees below.

* * *

Sai and Tenten looked at each other and moved from their original spot, dodging the torrent angry green fire. As soon as they moved to another branch, more fire rained down on them. It became harder and harder for them to stay in the trees.

"This is déjà vu all over again!" called Tenten as she hopped onto another branch. Flaming leaves were raining down from the burning trees; smoke grew thicker as more trees were set alight by the demons' flames. "We need to get out of here!"

Down below them the hounds and warriors watched as the pair tried to avoid the attacks from above and the burning greenery. It was only a matter of time before they were forced down to the ground, and the demon hounds could have their way with them.

"Patience." Smoothly said the commander as he idly stocked the Alphas' fur, "They will come to us. And then, they are all yours."

Sai was running through multiple plans to try and escape the trap they were in. He knew what they were doing; trying to force the pair down to the ground, were they would more than likely engage in close quarters combat. He knew he could handle that but, he wasn't sure how his companion would fair. Lower they were pushed, soon they would play into the demon warrior hands. Breathing was getting that much harder for the pair of them; the smoke alone was getting denser; the heat was another pressing factor to find an escape route.

Sounds of buckling trees grew louder, branches snapping and falling with hellish fire eating away at them. A loud popping sound followed by several more drew boys' attention to a buckling tree, that had a massive split running up its trunk.

" _There."_ He thought as he saw a way out of this mess, _"We can use that to our advantage!"_ He turned to his counterpart.

"How many explosive tags do you have?" Tenten looked at him for a second then reached into her into her tool pouch, pulling out a few tags and handing them to him.

"What are you planning to do with them?" she asked hoarsely, coughing a couple of times. Taking the offered tags, he replied in a similar tone of voice.

"You see that tree with the massive fracture running up its trunk?" getting a nod he continued, "I'm going to collapse it. That should give us enough of a distraction to get us out of here." As soon as he passed on his plan, he jumped into action; those below watched him move, wondering what he was planning.

"What is he up to?" asked the small female as the group watch him place something in a large split in a tree. The commanding officer's eyes widened as he realised what the boy was doing.

"Everyone scatter!" he barked just as the boy jumped away.

_BOOM_

The resulting explosion sent chunks of splintering wood in every direction. Both Sai and Tenten waited anxiously to see if the plan worked and sure enough, the ancient tree came crashing down in all its flaming glory. It crashed down where the group of soldiers previously occupied kicking up a mixture of ash and dirt. The pair didn't waste any time in jumping to the ash ladened ground and left the area to go and find their team members.

* * *

As the ash settled, Matsuho's soldiers emerged from their hiding places, the commander surveyed the devastated area for a moment then with a slow sweeping motion of his outstretched hand. All around them, the roaring flames began to die out, cutting the heat. Turning to the petite women once again her ordered her to call off the air support.

"You can all stop playing dead now. The rats have run away." All the 'dead' soldiers got up from their spots, pulling out any imbedded weapons. "Those who have all your limbs attached help those who weren't so lucky." Knowing that was being taken care off he turned to the plump women in the group.

"Time clear up this mess." Knowing what he was talking about, she moved in front of him; removing her leather gloves, she began to make a series of intricate hand movements. Nothing seemed be happening, but slowly, her hands began to glow a golden colour; steadily the colour became more prominent until finally she stopped the hand movements.

Kneeling she lovingly touched the scarred earth and released the energy she held in her hands. It dissipated into a million balls of light no bigger than a grain of sand, and washed over the ground like a great wave, spreading across the dead ground evaporating the soot and ash as it went; finally, it climbed up the smouldering trees before dissipating into thin air.

Standing back up she put her gloves back on and watched her work unfold before them; tiny stems of grass began to emerge in sporadic patterns, as the earth itself appeared to be knitting itself back together. While that was happening, the trees began to return to life; branches regrowing, buds growing and sprouting leaves. In minutes, the fauna was returned to its original state, except the tree destroyed by Sai.

"I never get tired of seeing this." Said the petit female as she slung her arm over the other's shoulders. Both women smiled at each other, "You have to teach me that, Hachimitsu." her smile dropping slightly as the other rolled her eyes.

"We've had this decision a century ago, Kimoto." Kimoto pouted at her answer, ignoring the light laughter from her squadmates.

"I don't know about you lot, but I need a bath and a strong drink." Everyone agreed completely with his statement, and one by one they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Lee and Neji found themselves separated from the rest of the group; each taking in their new surroundings. Using his Byakugan he tried to find the rest of the group; after a few minutes he located both Sai and Tenten hiding in some overgrowth.

"I've located Tenten and Sai." He informed his teammate, the other turned to him.

"Where are they? Are they alright?"

"They're safe for now." He was about to add more, but the sound of shovelling feet next to him brought his attention back to them. All around them multiple warriors made themselves known; Some wearing the same armour as before, while others were in heavier armour.

"It seems we have our own worries." Said Lee as he got into a stance, "But we have the power of youth with us!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he was engaging the soldiers.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" his attack was intercepted by a heavily armoured warrior, who grabbed the teens leg and swung him around, hurling him back in the direction he came from. Hitting the ground hard, Lee rolled a few meters before he flipped himself upright, digging his heels into the dirt to slow himself down.

Neji was next to his friend within moments, palms outstretched ready for anything. Using his Kekkei Genkai to try and find a weak spot.

"What are we going to do about the rest of them?" he asked, "He moved quickly for someone in that amount of armour." Both watched as the other soldiers got into some sort of formation; the heavy armoured warriors spread themselves evenly amongst the rest of the troop.

"Try using hit and run tactics, to see if we can't separate the heavily armoured ones from the rest of the troop." Suggested the Hyūga.

"Right!" pumping himself up again, Lee aimed right for the middle of the formation, "Konoha Whirlwind!" Again, just as his attack was going to connect, a heavily shielded warrior intercepted his attack. The Chūnin went from offensive to defensive in a Nano second. Feeling his ankle being grabbed, Lee twisted his body and brought down his other leg onto the warriors' head. The soldier raised his arm to parry the blow; as the attack connected, his armour rippled slightly in a light purple colour. The teen noticed the slight change in colouration of the armour before he was lobbed in a random direction.

While his friend attacked the middle, Neji attacked those directly in front of him. Using his gentle fist technique, he went from one enemy to another. He too noticed every hit he landed, the area around the impact rippled in a faint purple colour. Using his Kekkei Genkai, he zoomed in on each impact site, noticing several small seals and strange symbols become visible every time he hit them. He brought himself back to the battle quickly, narrowly evading a sword thrust aimed for his side. Breaking off his attack, he jumped back several meters, before dodging another attack from one of the Brutes brandishing a massive two-headed axe. The boy ducked and weaved to avoid any of the hits from connecting; any opening he got, Neji grabbed with both hands and dished out his own volley of attacks. The Brute didn't seem fazed by the teens attacks, as his armour was protecting him from damage, wielding his massive weapon he swung widely trying to decapitate the Shinobi who in turn bent forwards getting under his guard; seeing this opening Neji sprung up and slammed one open palm into the warriors elbow joint and the other in his armpit where the armour didn't cover. A shout of pain ripped itself from the man’s mouth, his grip on his weapon loosened and it dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" with that he began to go through the stages of his attack. Faster and faster he went, hitting multiple points on the body. All over the armour it glowed purple, as it absorbed more and more of the attack. Seeing it was not enough, Neji tried to refine the flow of Chakra that he was expelling into the others body. As he was reaching the end of his attack, he refined his chakra as much as possible, and it seemed to be having an effect as the seals and strange symbols began to buckle under the strain. As he reached the final number, he slammed his palm into the middle of the cuirass, sending the soldier flying back making him collide with a boulder, shattering it to pieces.

A few more soldiers engaged him in battle, their swords hacking and slashing through the air as they tried to land a hit on the teen. At first it seemed they were attacking blindly but, they were moving him into a corner were two more Brutes lay in wait. Kunai in hand, the Jōnin parried the blows and attacked; as he was going to embed his cold steel into a soldier's flank, a fist came at him on his blind spot. The blow hitting its target dead on, sending the ninja tumbling to the floor several meters away. Neji bounced off the floor a few times before he came to full stop, kicking up mounds of dirt.

Disorientation clasped itself tightly around the Hyūga, a prominent ache filled his head; once his head stopped spinning so much, he shakily started to get up, but a heavy foot forcefully pushed him back down. Seconds later he felt several senbons puncher his skin rendering his body limb. Pinned to the ground in more ways than one, he managed to turn his head to the side and looked up at the heavily armoured demon, sun light gleaming of the giant blade that was being raised, poised to be brought down on his head. Neji felt dread wash through his body at the thought that this was it for him; he tried to push the heavier women off him, but the foot pressed that much harder on his back. Resigned to his fate, he closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

* * *

Lee got precariously up off the ground, his large round eyes looking back at the battlefield.

" _I'll need to use a different tactic if I'm going to win against these worthy foes!"_ he thought as he took everything in. _"I think it's time I drop some weight."_ Reaching into his leg warmers, and proceeded to remove the weights, letting them drop to the ground causing an impact crater due to the insane weight. Readying himself, the young Konoha Shinobi propelled himself into battle once again, but with a massive amount of speed.

Lee truly embraced the meaning of 'hit and run'; striking each soldier in a blink of an eye, then disappearing before they could react. Again, and again he did this, not dropping into a predictable pattern.

Being attacked from all sides, Matsuho's soldiers began to tighten their ranks; normal soldiers on the inside while the heavily armoured ones on the outside creating a shield.

Using his insane increase of speed, Lee began to look for a weak link, so he could do more damage. Periodically he attacked the outer soldiers, trying to pry them out of formation. As he was about to make another round of attacks, he saw Neji getting punched in the face, sending him flying. This gave the warriors an opening, seeing the boy distracted just for a moment, but it was all they needed to tackle to Chūnin to the ground, pinning his appendages to the ground. Just like his Jōnin friend, his body went limb from the senbons that sat embedded in his body.

"Bring the spandex freak over here!" called the female demon, doing as order, they dragged Lee unceremoniously by his spandex, towards his fallen friend. As soon as they got near enough, he was dropped on the ground opposite his comrade. No matter how much he tried to will his body to cooperate, nothing happened, so he forced himself to watch, as the demon raised her blade high over her head. Catching each other's eye, they both saw how scared the other was; the last people they would get to see. But happiness shown just below the other rampaging emotions, at least they would die amongst friends.

Lee watched as the blade was brought swinging down, fighting with himself not to shy away.

* * *

_Lee watched as the blade was brought swinging down, fighting with himself not to shy away._

A blur came out of nowhere ripping the blade from the women's hand, causing it to spin uncontrollably then embedding itself in one of the other soldiers. Again, the blur emerged this time sending the rest of the warriors in multiple directions. Finally, the blur took shape of Guy, as he stood there with a deadly calm expression on his face, his body in an attacking posture. Relief washed over the incapacitated teens at the sight of their sensei. Not taking a moment longer, Guy removed all the senbons from his students, helping each of them up.

"Are you both alright?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

"Hai, Sensei." Both boys replied, as Neji leaned slightly into his friend. Giving the boys a quick look over, he nodded but thought to get them check more thoroughly later.

"Good, we need to regroup with Tenten and the others." Looking over to the fast recovering enemy. A familiar unholy screech echoed through the air, causing them to look to the sky for the fell beasts.

"We can't." informed Neji, looking with his Kekkei Genkai. "They've got those winged demons, breathing fire down on them, while there's enemy troops on the ground." Listening to what his pupil said, Guy began to formulate a plan.

"What can you tell me about those soldiers in that heavy armour?" Lee answered him.

"It seems as though they are protected by a barrier of some kind. It appears on impact."

"It seems the only way to strip them of that barrier is either through constantly hitting the same place over and over again, or if we have a Fūinjutsu master." Supplied Neji, his eyes now on the Brute he defeated. Taking a closer look at the cuirass, a large portion of the seals were destroyed or incomplete, along with whatever that strange writing was.

Humming in thought, the older male looked over everything, stopping on the impaled soldier. Reaching out he wrapped his hand around the blades grip, instantly a strong sensation of pins and needles spread through his hand and up his arm stopping at his elbow. Letting it go, he stared at his hand, feeling the sensation slowly disappear.

The boys watched their sensei, forgetting about the soldiers that reorganised, using the distraction, several of them moved in closer blasting green flames out of their hands.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" executing the defensive jutsu, parrying the hellish flames.

Having them pinned, Matsuho's warriors spread out in a large circle, keeping up their torrents of fire.

"We need a way out of this!" bark Lee, as the chakra dome began to change to a cyan colour. "Neji can't keep this up indefinitely."

"I know, Lee." Answered Guy, tightly, his mind running through multiple scenarios. Then a thought accrued to him. "Lee, remove your weights." As he removed his own, but instead of dropping them, he kept them.

"I already have, Sensei." The spandex teen replied, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

"Here, put them on." Passing them to the confused boy, turning to the other Jōnin. "Neji, when I say go, I'll need you to expand your rotation to twice the size for ten seconds." Of course, he didn't get a reply, but he knew the boy heard him. Seeing his mini-me ready, he added.

"Now, out stretch your arms, and hold onto my forearms tightly." Doing as he was told the pair got into the weird pose. "When I tell Neji to go, I'm going to spin you around in the opposite direction to his charka. When I say let go, you do so without any hesitation." Smirking at the wide-eyed look he got, "When you're outside, cause as much of a distraction so the rest of us can move."

"Hai, Sensei!" nervousness and anticipation settled in the teens gut.

"GO!" exclaimed Guy, as he began to spin Lee around in circles, getting faster and faster.

On the outside, the chakra shield began to expand, causing the warriors to step back, still they kept up their attack. The bigger the dome of chakra got, the further back they had to go.

"Oh, no you don't!" snarled the Female Brute, as she blasted out her own torrent of fire against the expanding shield of chakra. The remaining heavily armoured troops joined in focusing on the same point. The expansion slowed to a crawl, then stopped all together. Seeing it brought to a halt, they redoubled their efforts, unleashing their full power on the dome, watching as it was getting pushed back

Neji felt the insane resistance being exerted on the chakra field, feeling it being pushed back he began to counter it by letting more chakra flow out of him. But even that was beginning to take a toll on him, as exhaustion began to seep in.

' _They need 5 more seconds.'_

_5…_

A game of tug of war began. As both sides put everything into stopping the other.

_4…_

"Put everything you have into bringing down that shield!" barked the head Brute. Obeying the order, they redoubled their efforts.

_3…_

With the renewed attack, the dome was rapidly reduced in size.

_2…_

Neji pushed himself harder to counteract their renewed barrage, but still it was collapsing. Smaller and smaller it got, to the point where Lee's sandals were mere millimetres away.

' _No! I can do this!'_

_1…_

With renewed determination, the young Jōnin pushed himself harder than he ever has. His determination was paying off, as he managed to halt the collapsing chakra dome.

_0…_

"Let Go!" doing as he was told, Lee let go of his sensei arms and spun out of the chakra shield at an insane speed, colliding with the cluster of Brutes, knocking them down like bowling pins. Even with the sudden impact, Lee still spun some meters away from them, skimming along the ground like a pebble on water. As his spin eased up, he dug his heels into the ground, bringing himself to an uneasy stop. The collision caused enough of a distraction, that the other warriors momentarily eased up or stopped their bombardment all together.

Not giving himself much time to recover from the dizziness, Lee sprang into action, using hit and run tactics against the attacking soldiers. In seconds he had them either on the floor or disorientated enough that they weren't focus on the rest of his teammates.

Neji felt the sudden absence of insane pressure, allowing himself to bring in his chakra shield to a much more manageable size. Both Jōnin could hear the mayhem that Lee was creating outside, they did not have to wait much longer before the streams of demonic fire eased. Taking that as their que, Neji stopped rotating, as soon as he stopped a spandex covered arm wrapped itself around his waist, while one of his arms was placed over shoulders. Having a secure grip of the exhausted teen, Guy took them both to safety.

"You did well, Neji." Helping the teen to the ground, pride prominent in his voice. "Now, rest up."

"I can rest when we aren't in danger." Stubbornly retorted the boy, as he reached into his weapons pouch and extracted a food pill. Popping it into his mouth, instantly he felt some of his strength return albeit for a little while.

"You're not going to sit this one out, are you?" The other Jōnin asked rhetorically, getting a 'what do you think' face. Shaking his head and chuckling softly, he said.

"That's my youthful student." To that he got an eye roll. "Time to meet our worthy adversaries in battle once more!" and with that he was gone, joining his mini me who was in the thick of it all.

When the Beast of Konoha joined the fray, he saw the bushy browed Chūnin in close quarters combat with a couple of the heavily armoured demons, nunchucks in hand. See him managing ok by himself, Guy turned his attention to the other Demons scattered about. Picking his targets, he launched himself at them fist cocked back like a spring coiled tightly, ready for release. As he closed in on his opponent, he unleashed his attack, landing dead on the soldiers' nose; the sheer veracity of the attack followed through, sending the unlucky warrior backwards. Not wasting another second, he rounded on another warrior, with a round house kick, followed by several punches.

Feeling slightly rejuvenated, Neji joined the battle, picking his targets carefully to extend the last of his chakra, leaving the Brutes to the other two. Confronting his first opponent the Jōnin, weaved and ducked gracefully, taking hold of openings in the others stance and jabbed his fingers into the others tenketsu points, blocking they others flow of chakra. In less than a minute, the soldier was incapacitated dropping to the floor. Again, he moved to the next one, and repeated it all over again.

Both Lee and Guy were giving the Brutes a hard time; tag teaming each one, not lingering for more than a second before going to another. Free from their weights, they were hitting them harder and faster. The warriors armour glowed a constant purple, from the rapid hits; Guy appeared above a Brute, sensing an incoming attack, the soldier raised his arms up locking them to block the blow. The Jōnin's drop kick came thundering down, impacting against the block; the warriors armour rippled purple as the seals tried to absorb the insane strength that accompanied the attack, the ground underneath fractured creating an impact crater. The other spandex leg came swinging around catching the other man in his side; his armour rippling purple, seals buckling and disintegrating from the enormous amount of kinetic energy.

Whatever kinetic energy was not dissipated by the barrier, continued through the man's armour, causing it to collapse inwards dragging out a shout of pain from the Brute. Not letting up, the Beast of Konoha followed through with several more punches and kicks. His opponent did his best to block and parry the assaulting ninja, but the Beast was that much faster; a thundering punch smashed him in the face, causing both his helmet and face to cave in, killing the Brute instantly. Guy grimaced as he extracted his clenched fist from what remains of the others face.

Lee was confidently taking on another Brute; nunchucks twirling so fast they were a blur. His adversary had dual swords; her stance solid and unflinching as they clashed together. They seemed in a never-ending dance, both keeping up with the other with minimal effort. The young Chūnin upped his agility, his attacks and his evasion of the others answering blows. Using the extra burst of speed, Lee managed to wrap his weapon around one of the blades, yanking the captured weapon out of the others hand. Recovering rapidly, using her remaining blade, the warrior slashed and hacked at the boy, with deadly precision pushing him into a defensive posture.

Her blade sliced through the air, at that point both nunchucks entangled themselves around the blade, but this time she was ready. Before the Chūnin could react, he was violently pulled closer to the woman, catching him off balance she slammed her foot into the boys' abdomen and kicked him back the way he was yanked. Lee let out a pained gasp as the boot connected, his weapons being wrenched from his grip. Discarding the others weapons carelessly, she moved swiftly after the Shinobi. The spandex cladded youth met her halfway ducking and weaving, getting in a few punches of his own. This went on for a few more minutes as the paired danced around each other. As the foul blade came slice down, Lee grabbed her armoured wrist, and pried the weapon out other her tight grip, and gave her a volley of punches and kicks followed by several more. Matusho's soldier was set off balance by the barrage of kicks and punches that assaulted her, she struggled to get her footing. Lee appeared before her shockingly fast and smashed his fist into her chest; the whole cuirass glowed purple, the protective field absorbed the impact. In the next split second, he was behind her and repeated. He did this twice more, on his third strike his attack was intercepted, the sound from the collision echoed loudly. The Brute held the Chūnin's fist in a crippling grip, barely controlled rage filled her having enough of the fight she twisted his clutched fist violently; the sound of snapping bones echoed in the Chūnin's ears along with the searing pain that accompanied it.

Not moments after breaking his wrist, she assaulted the pain ridden shinobi, crippling him in several places. Her eyes burnt brightly from anger and satisfaction she felt at the whimpering teen before her.

Every part of Lee's body screamed in excruciating pain; an ice-cold hand gripped his throat, hauling him up so he was a head above her.

"I'm going to take _great_ pleasure in extinguishing your life." With the hand around his neck tightening, choking the life out of him. Breathing came evermore difficult; his ability to remain conscious slipped from him.

Matusho's warrior gleeful smile began to spread ever wider beneath the helmet, as she increased the pressure of her occupied hand around the Chūnin's neck. The end was nearing rapidly for her captive; his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his spandex clad body going limp.

Finally, it was done.

The armoured hand released its death grip, letting the limp body fall unceremoniously to the ground below. Wiping her hand on her legs as if trying to get something foul off, she moved away from the crumpled remains collecting her discarded weapons. As she sheathed her blades a warmth made itself known; reaching inside her side pouch retrieving a small orb that was glowing a faint yellow, before turning blue. For a few moments she stood there listening to what was being said.

"As you command." With that the orb returned to its original soulless colour, pocketing it away. Giving a short whistle she watched as her comrades disengaged from the Konoha shinobi and vanish on the spot.

Both Guy and Neji looked around as the enemy disappeared one by one, until all that remained was the head female Brute; her eyes gleaming with twisted satisfaction, and then she too left. In the wake of her leaving, she revealed the crumpled remains of their fallen comrade. In seconds, the pair raced to him, as they reached him Neji dropped to his knees, hastily moving aside his long hair and rested his ear against the still chest of his friend. Straining his hearing, he prayed to every deity in existence that his friend lived. Nothing reached his ears, activating his Kekkei Genkai he saw the weaning remains of the others chakra.

Without a second thought the pair sprang into action, gently straightening out the teen as to minimise the possibility of coursing more damage. Once that was done, they began to preform CPR.

Minutes passed at a snail's pace as the pairs first aid training took over.

As the Hyūga went through the compressions, he sent some of his own limited Chakra through the others body, to try and get it flowing by itself. Pale eyes watch as each burst of his own nudged the others Charka, but still nothing was happening. Beads of sweat streamed down his face as exhaustion made itself known; knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it for much longer; he gave one final push of Chakra. Having enough, his body succumbed to the fatigue that he stubbornly kept a bay, just as the darkness embraced him like an old friend, a series of splattering coughs reached his ears.

Guy caught his student, holding him securely, he watched as Lee's large almond eyes fluttered opened. Turning his head ever so slightly, Lee looked up at his mentor.

"Sensei?" came the raspy question, instinctively he began to move, pain screamed throughout the boys broken body, pushing pass his split lips.

"Easy, Lee." Resting a large hand on the others shoulder. "Be still, you've sustained multiple broken bones." Heeding his mentor's advice, Lee rested his head back down on the dirt, closing his eyes. The pain subsided but was still coursing through his warn out body.

"What happened to Neji?"

"He's fine for the most part." He replied as he laid the Jōnin down, next to the other boy. "He pushed himself to the brink of collapse." A small amount of pride coloured Guys words as he looked at the pair of them. "You both did wonderfully, my youthful students." Getting up, Guy surveyed the surrounding area for any threats, satisfied he moved over to some trees and began to break branches that were straight enough to be used as splints. Satisfied with his haul, he moved back over to his charges and began to gently secure Lee's broken body.

Daft hand worked swiftly, securing each splint in place, mild grunts of pain accompanied the process. This went on for a few moments longer before the older male was satisfied with his work, a slow sigh of relief passed Lee's lips as the shooting pain settled back down to its original level.

Guy’s head shot up as two sets of feet touch down not that far from them.

"What happened here?" came Tentens hoarse voice, as both she and Sai approached the trio.

"We engaged Matsuho's soldiers." Explained Guy as he took in the pair’s appearance. "It seemed you both had your own encounter." Dark eyes noted the numerous scorch marks, raw cheeks, blackened faces, and the stench of smoke that clung to them like a dark cloud.

"We were almost BBQ!" explained Tenten, as she gratefully accepted the container of water from the teen next to her.

"They planned this." Expressed the not-so-pale ex-root member, "It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be planned." Guy hummed in agreement, taking his eyes off the newcomers, and looked back over the battlefield. Laying undisturbed were the two deceased soldiers; the need to investigate grew, but the care of his pupils outweighed it. Not wasting anymore time, he summoned Ningame.

"I need you to take these four back to Konoha Hospital." He instructed the summons. The age-old turtle gave a shaky nod, walked over to the young teens.

"I need you boy, to be touching the two on the floor, while you Tenten, holding onto him with one hand, while the other is touching me." Realising that they were not going to get a say in the matter, they did as they were told. Satisfied with the bridge they made; they were gone in the customary plume of white smoke. Breathing a bit easier knowing that they would be taken care off, Guy moved over to the impaled warrior. A ghostly sensation of pins and needles ran up his arm, absentmindedly rubbing his arm to remove the unpleasant sensation. He stood there observing the corpse trying to come up with a way to remove the imbedded weapon; his analysing gaze rested on the warrior's gloves, reaching down he removed one, almost dropping the article as it doubled in size. After a few long moments he waited to see if it would do anything else, but it remained inert; steeling himself he put on the item, it swallowed his hand whole. As soon as it was on, the piece of armour shrunk down to fit his hand perfectly, as though it was made specially for him. The instance it shrank down, the experience Jōnin ripped it off his hand sending it several meters away, landing on the dirt, it reverted to its original size. Silence followed, only the rustling of the leaves filled the air. He stared at the gauntlet, half expecting it to suddenly jump up and scurry off into the surroundings like something possessed; still it lay there innocently.

"You've been watching too many horror films." He muttered to himself, as he retrieved the article and reinserted his hand, not having such a freak out at such an innocent piece of clothing. Making his way back over to the imbedded long sword, he hesitantly wrapped his covered hand around the hilt of the blade, expecting the ghastly sensation to shoot up his hand, however it didn't. Giving a forceful tug the blade was extracted from its confines as soon as the blade was free an indigo coloured liquid began to run free. Guy watched as the liquid made its way out, making tiny streams as it went. Stabbing the blade into the ground, he cautiously crouched down to get a closer look, but far enough away if the need arises. Senses on high alert, he carefully wiped a covered finger over a nearby stream of liquid. Swiping a finger, he noticed it left a slight smudge mark on the armour.

"Interesting." He muttered to himself as he rubbed his finger and thumb together, watching how it behaved. "It seems a lot like blood…" almost without a thought he brought the coated finger up to his nose; hesitantly he gave it a whiff, a metallic smell filled his nostrils. "Yep, that's blood, or whatever is their equivalent of blood." His curiosity satisfied, he unclasped a storage scroll and unravelled it to accommodate the fallen enemies' body and weapon. Moving around he took a hold of the Cuirass and hauled him onto the outstretched scroll, retrieving the blade Guy laid it on top off the warrior. His attention was caught by a simple looking necklace; yet again his curiosity got the better of him, gently holding the piece of jewellery, turning it over in his gloved hand as he examined it. A small latch caught his attention, taking a deep breath, he unclasped the latch revealing its contents.

It was a locket.

Two pictures stared at the unfamiliar face; one was of a woman, warmly smiling up at him sitting in a high-backed chair, her hands resting on her swollen stomach. And the other of a boy and a girl no more than six or seven years old smiling brightly. Shakily drawing in a breath, the shinobi closed the locket, gently placing it on the man's chest. Raising to his full height, he activated the scroll, sealing away its contents. For a moment he stood there unmoving trying to recenter himself. He thought back to his old sensei.

_A young Guy sat alongside his sensei in a tavern; the noise of the locals not making an impact on the duo as they sat in silence. It was the aftermath of a hard fight were the young Genin had taken his first life. The shock of it still hung around the boy like a dead weight. The silence between the two males dragged on. Attentively, he looked at his teacher, who was sitting calmly, offering silent support to him. A realisation crept up from the back of his mind, as he looked over at the man. Gathering what little courage he had he said._

" _When we fight, you make them not people. So, their deaths don't stick to you." The Jōnin turned his head to look at his young charge._

" _Yes. I picked that up from my own sensei. You've got to keep it separate. Out there anything could be a threat; you kill for the team. No questions asked." He confirmed, pausing to allow it to sink in. "When we're at home or in the tavern, it goes back to normal. People get to be people again."_

" _What happens if someone attacks you at home or in a tavern?" Guy inquired, his reply._

" _That's when shit gets messed up."_

That conversation always stayed with him, drawing on the wisdom of his sensei's words, he recentered himself, becoming detached from his feelings. Resealing the scroll securely, he moved over to the mangled Brute. Again, he repeated what he did with the first warrior, once that was done, he left the area and began to look for the others.

* * *

Lady Chiyo and Sakura found themselves instantly being engaged with Matsuho's soldiers; luckily, they managed to remain close together, each able to watch the others back. Kunai in hand Sakura parried each blow that her assailants brought down, any opening that presented itself, her clenched fist connected with the enemies' body and annihilated their armour as though it wasn't there. Her eyes blazing with determination as she engaged yet another enemy.

Lady Chiyo dispatched two soldiers that naively thought of her as a weak old lady. Taking the opening that presented itself, she unravelled a scroll, seconds later a large plume of smoke erupted from the inconspicuous item. As the smoke began to lessen in density two shadowy shapes could be seen as the smoke faded revealing the Mother and Father puppets. In seconds the puppets came to life, weapons at the ready; with purposeful finger movements the parent puppets launched into battle, fighting as one.

The battle lasted for a good half an hour until the final soldier dropped to the floor, an eerie calm followed. Nothing moved. No sound. Both Kunoichi stayed on guard, eyes constantly scanning for threats. Still nothing.

"Stay vigilant, Sakura!" called out the veteran, "I doubt that was it." The groaning of the younger female's leather gloves reached her ears. As if out of nowhere, the surrounding temperature dropped drastically, an ice-cold mist came rolling along the ground. A violent shiver ran up and down the pink haired teens spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

' _Somethings watching us.'_ The sound of slow, shuffling feet echoed around them; the pair looked everywhere as it sounded as though it was drawing closer to them. A ghostly clicking sound vibrated throughout the area, then more clicking noises seemed to answer it. A snapping of a branch caught the Kunoichi's attention.

A hunched being stood there; its head bowed and at an awkward angle along with its arms and legs. The things skin a pasty grey, and in some parts showing the rotting flesh or the bone itself. Once again, the clicking sound started, but this time it was coming loudly from everywhere. A shocked gasp came from the Suna-nin as her experienced eyes widened at the sight of the multiple mysterious creatures all around them; more emerged from behind the tall trees while others were crouched on the overhanging branches of said trees. The clicking sound reached a crescendo, then dropped dead silent putting the shinobi on high alert. A sharp snapping sound drew emerald green eyes back to the first unearthly being she watched the jolted movements as it seemed to try and straighten itself. Time seemed to freeze as the undead demon brought itself to its full height; it stood at six foot, then went still again. Fear and anticipation swelled in the young Kunoichi's stomach, trying her best to not let the fear take hold, she subconsciously shuffled her feet into a familiar stance. As if been slapped awake by the sound of moving dirt, the ghastly creatures head sprung up; its eyes blazing an ethereal green, its mouth barely hanging in place. A blood curdling scream erupted out of the things mouth, its loose jaw bobbling back and forth before snapping shut, then another couple of screams followed.

Abruptly lifting its right leg up, it appeared, as though it would topple backwards for the briefest of seconds, then flung itself forward running full pelt at the pair. It was then that the other demonic creatures came at the Kunoichi, gangly legs making short work of the distance between them.

A shadow came over Sakura, green eyes widening at the sight of one of the things coming at her from above; its decaying arms outstretched, its bony claw like hands poised to attack. Movement from the side caught her attention, quickly dodging the attack she grabbed the withering arm, ignoring the burning coldness that seemed to emanate from the appendage, and throw the creature at the other one that was attacking from above. She barely had time to duck another series of attacks, more seemed to be coming from all directions; she ducked, weaved, punched, kicked, and hurled the horrors away, but still they came.

Time seemed non-existent to the battling shinobi, still the hordes of demonic creatures still came, no matter the state they were in; some were missing limbs while others were missing whole parts of their spindly bodies.

Chiyo was finding it hard to remain out of reach of those deadly hands; she watched as both the Mother and Father puppets were overran; the creatures ripping them apart. She watched as the splintering parts of the puppets were scattered everywhere, unholy green eyes locking onto her. Tired eyes blazing with determination as she readied her aging body for close quarter combat. She didn't have to wait long before she herself was confronted by the undead.

Just like her younger counterpart, the seasoned Shinobi engaged the beings from hell. Her strikes, parries and dodges were seamless against the onslaught. For several intense minutes she remained steady, but her old age began to make itself known; her breathing became heavier, her seamless movements began to suffer. Still the enemy was relentless in their attacks, driving the pair further away from each other. A razor-sharp hand came slashing at her face, she barely managed to dodge the full force of the attack, the claw like hand managed to inflict a cut on her wrinkled face; no bigger than a paper cut. Subconsciously she wiped the faint tickle of blood that oozed from such an ordinary looking cut. Having enough, Chiyo rounded on the closest demonic creature and went through a series of punches and kicks, completely decimating the creature. Resolve bolstered, she went to the next one and on and on, refusing to let her age stop her.

Sakura smashed two heads together ignoring the sounds of bones breaking, or the questionable bodily fluids that was splattered on her. One of the creatures managed to catch her unaware, jumping on her back, hands ready to shred her alive. Instinctively she reached over her shoulder, grabbing a tight handful of whatever remained of their clothing and wrenched the screaming thing off her back, hurling it towards its own kind.

As Lady Chiyo fought off multiple enemies, a steady wave of dizziness and nausea began to cloud her mind. Stubbornly she persisted, engaging each new threat with the same determination and resolve at the start of the conflict. She managed two repel two more, but the third creature proved too much for her to handle, as the knife-like fingers were plunged into her stomach. Excruciating pain exploded through her body; a high-pitched ringing filled her ears, faintly hearing Sakura cry her name out.

The teen raced towards the older woman; disposing of anything that got in her way. As she was mere meters away from her target, her cocked fist blazed blue.

"Chanara!" she shouted as her fist connected with the decomposing torso; the chakra enhanced attack ploughed through the thing’s torso, with her free hand she grabbed the creature's wrist effectively snapping it like a twig. Retracting her embedded hand, she kicked the creature away from them. Again, she clenched her fist engulfing it in chakra, she spun on her heel and struck the ground with the chakra enhanced hand. Smashing her fist into the ground, causing the ground to explode outwards, sending huge chunks everywhere; shrieks filled the air as the unholy beings were flung in many directions. Satisfied with the time that was brought, Sakura turn her attention back to the retired Shinobi examining the imbedded hand.

"I'm going to heal you, while slowly removing the hand." She explained, receiving a wooden nod in reply. Taking a deep breath, she began. Slowly she began to extract the hand, while she healed the wounds. After three agonisingly long minutes the appendage was removed, a relieved sign accompanied the removal.

"Thank you, Sakura." A soft smile answered her, the sound of sand could be heard, both looked at the decayed hand as it began to crumble. In less than a minute it was completely gone, so was any evidence of body fluids on the hand she used to heal the other with. Both were perplexed by the sudden turn of events.

"Sakura. Pass me that arm over there." Instructed Chiyo, doing as she was asked, Sakura picked up the wanted limb, and handed it to over. "I wonder…." In moments, her free hand was surrounded by healing chakra, placing it on the decaying limb. For a few minutes, nothing happened, then just like the hand, it began to crumble into dust.

"Amazing." Breathed out Chiyo as she watched the dust sieve through her fingers, "It seems as though healing chakra completely destroys them."

"Yeah, but that was after constant exposer." Voiced the other medic, "How can we apply what we know, to our current situation?" silence fell between them. A familiar clicking sound resonated around them, instantly putting them back on guard; both watched as more and more poured out from their hiding places. Soon the area was filled of the unholy creatures, all making clicking causing the pair to wince at the deafening sound. Somehow the temperature dropped even lower, to the point that frost was spreading up the trees and covering the leaves. Just like before the clicking reached a peak then fell silent, but this time, a different clicking drifted over the stillness; movement from the back ranks caught their attention.

A heavily cloaked figure floated down from the treetops, stopping gracefully mere millimetres off the floor. Nothing happened for several seconds then two elegant ice white hands reached up and pulled back the hood. Wispy white hair floated freely around as if it had a mind of its own as in matching her hair the rest of her face was just as pale with a slight ting of blue around the eyes and lips.

"Lady Chiyo, will you be able to continue fighting?" inquired Sakura, as she stood in front of the older woman, poised ready for the fight to come.

"No." she replied; however she removed a scroll from within her robes. "However, they can." With that she unravelled it with a flourish activating its contents.

"White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets." Ten white clad puppets emerged, all in default fighting stances. "I took a fort with these." Both Kunoichi, waited for the other shoe to drop.

The newcomer stared at them blankly, her chilled face void of any emotion, even as she raised a slender hand pointing at the shinobi.

"Feast upon them, my Children." As her icy words left her mouth, the decomposing bodies let loose skin crawling screams, then just like before all hell broke loose, Human and Puppets vs the Demonic Abominations.

For what seemed like hours the two sides fought: hacking, slashing, punching, kicking. Even though the shinobi were outnumbered hundred to one, they still didn't give up. Meeting each abomination as if was the first. More and more of those creatures kept appearing, as if there was an unending stream. Just like earlier, it was beginning to become too much for the twelve of them to handle; Their skills and teamwork was _far_ superior than that of the enemy, but they had numbers.

Exhaustion was becoming harder to ignore, causing more mistakes from the young medic; she let out a hiss of pain as a talon like hand slashed across her arm, anger bubbled up from within as she smashed the creature in the face.

' _Focus!'_ berating herself for such a slip in concertation. Ignoring the gashes on her arm she leaped back into battle. Longer it dragged on the more ground they lost; one by one the puppets fell to overwhelming odds, until only one remained.

As each puppet fell, Chiyo tried to take down more with each remaining one, sweat running down her face in steady streams, her stubbornness was the only thing keeping exhaustion at bay. With her last puppet, she aimed straight for the anaemic looking woman; hacking and slashing its way through towards the back. Disposing of the last bit of resistance, she had a clear shot to her. Two massive blades came down in an arc, and for the briefest of moments it appeared as though the weapons would make contact. They did, with the ground where the creature was moments before. Age old eyes widened in surprise as she watched the attack miss, her hesitation caused her final puppet to be decimated. The air around her dropped further, her senses screaming there was something dangerous behind her.

Everything seemed to slow down, as the Suna-nin turned to face the floating demon. The demon's nails grew several feet longer, growing into points then thrusted them at the old lady before her. Shock filled Chiyo's body, her mouth wide open, a splatter of crimson blood on her wrinkled cheeks.

"Sa…Sakura!" cried the older medic, as she looked at the impaled teen. She watched as the teen reached for the extruding nails, gripping them tightly; a short shout of pain followed the action. Hearing the shout of pain jolted the other Shinobi out of her stupor, in an instance her hands were blazing green as she began to heal the injuries. Her eyes moved up to the attackers, noticing those transparent eyes harden. Sakura gave another shout of pain as the demonic creature tried to extract her imbedded nails. A tug of war ensued; Sakura held on with all her strength, trying to ignore the agonising pain that ran rampant through her body.

Realising that she couldn't extract her nails from the pink haired girl, the demon drew herself closer until she was flushed against the other girl. Once she was flushed against the other girl, she latched her mouth onto the others neck sinking her teeth into the warm flesh.

This time Sakura really screamed in unadulterated agony; as the sensation of frozen water flooded through her, setting her nerves alight. Intricate patterns of frost began to spread across her body, sapping the warmth from her. Everything was becoming to much for her body to handle, the pain, the despairing coldness. She felt as though she was floating in the ever-darkening void, detached from her body.

As the darkness encompass her, a distant voice seemed to be shouting something, but for the life of her she couldn't understand it. Again, the voice shouted, still the young Kunoichi couldn't understand it. The Darkness fully encompassed her, as she floated into oblivion.

' _FIGHT!'_

That single word shouted with determination bounced around the teen, until something clicked into place.

The blanket of darkness suddenly evaporated around her, felling herself back in her own body. Without warning she flung herself backwards, with all her strength taking down the demon with her. The demons mouth unlatched itself from the teens neck, as she was thrown backwards with the teen. Thanks to the abuse her nerves suffered, the resulting pain was dulled somewhat; with every ounce of strength she possessed she pinned the being down with her own body. Not wasting any more time, she enveloped herself in healing chakra. The demon beneath her thrashed around franticly trying to get away from the chakra, blood curdling screams resonated throughout the area.

Sakura slammed onto the floor as the creature managed to get out of the hold; both Shinobi watched as the pale being floated wildly around, clawing at her own face. Suddenly she dropped to the floor, still screaming and scratching. Her 'Children' started to disintegrate, until finally all that was left was the 'Mother'. The screeching stopped abruptly, elegant hands withdrawing from her pale face; Hatred and anger blazed within those near transparent eyes, as she stared at the other females. Her face twisted to match her eyes, and screamed at them, with everything she had; then it was sharply cut off. Slowly, her once elegant face gradually turned grey, spreading all over her body. Soon her entire body went rigid, and just like her 'Children' she crumbled away.

Ignoring the rise in the surrounding temperature, Chiyo was instantly at the Chūnin's side healing the worst of the wounds. Noting the teen was fazing in and out of consciousness, she acted quickly. Immediately after the worst wounds were healed her hands changed from a calming green to blazing pale blue. For several moments she worked, bringing Sakura back from the brink of death. Disengaging her chakra noticed the teen coming to.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" gentle but firm hands held the teen, steadying her as she rose in an upright position.

"Yeah, just feel like I've been trampled by a dozen Tsunade's." woodenly, she reached into her pouch withdrawing two food pills. Silently handing one over, then popping one into her own mouth. Once feeling slightly better she shakily rose to her feet, holding out a hand to the other. Chiyo took the offered hand, she too rose to her feet, suddenly stumbling forward as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Sakura caught the Sand Shinobi, easing them back down on the ground.

"We need to get you back to Sunagakure, so you can rest." Stated the teen, as she got them back onto their feet.

"No."

"But..."

"There is something I _have_ to do, Sakura." The finality in the elders worn voice, quelled any argument from the teen.

* * *

Clashing of steel, explosions of Jutsu's colliding, the collapsing of trees and the destruction of the ground filled the air.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" multiple fireballs streaked towards the Agent of Matsuho, dodging the attack with ease, sending back his own volley of fireballs. Spinning around he blocked the blonde's blade; sparks flying as the two blades grinded against the other. Kakashi appeared behind the agent in a blink of an eye, his own blade cutting through the air. Sensing the Jōnin appearing behind him, the demon slayer kicked the teen forcefully in the stomach, sending him several feet away, while spinning on his heel to block the Jōnin's attack. As the two blades grinded against each other, the demon used his spare hand and blasted the Shinobi with a torrent of flames.

Demonic flames engulfed the Jōnin, sending him crashing backwards, cutting it off to dodge a series of savage attacks from the Jinchūriki. Glowing red eyes fixed unblinkingly on the agent; faint wisps of Kyūbi's chakra began to leak out of the boy. A twisted smirk grew on the Bijū slayers face as he matched the emitting chakra with his own; the two chakras clashing together hissing violently.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard!" snarled the teen as he kept up his strikes, not giving the other a moments reprieve.

"I'm _soo_ scared." The agent mocked, as he deflected a blow, "What am I going to do?" sidestepping. "How do you hope to defeat me, when you couldn't save your friend?" his words were met with a blast of Hinako's chakra, hitting him like a tidal wave. Wicked laughter flowed from the demon's mouth, enjoying riling the Jinchūriki up. "Is that all you've got?! No wonder you failed your friends!" getting up off the floor, dusting himself down.

"Shut up!" screamed the feral Chūnin as he came flying at the agent with a purple Rasengan. Just as the Jutsu made contact, the demon vanished causing the attack to destroy a large portion of the surrounding area. Rematerializing some distance away, he watched the destruction the single attack did; the sound of chirping birds came loudly from behind him. Annoyance flashed through his soulless eyes as he watches the Jōnin come at him.

"Chidori!"

' _Again, with him!'_ he thought irritatedly as he teleported out of reach, _'Why can't he just die?!'_ heartless eyes watched as the two Shinobi regrouped. Multiple scenarios formed in his mind, his eyes never leaving the distant pair. A warmth made itself known to him, reaching inside his side pouch he retrieved a small orb that was glowing a faint yellow, before turning blue. For a few moments he stood there listening to what being said, as it turned back to its original colour, he called out to the pair.

"It seems our fun is being cut short." A smile threatening to explode over his face. "Until next time!" and with that he was gone.

"Get back here you coward!" roared Naruto as he jumped to where the agent last stood. "The next time we meet, I _swear_ I'll _destroy_ you!"

"That's _enough_ , Naruto!" scolded the Jōnin as he placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulders, "He's gone." The last part he said more calmly, squeezing the others shoulder. "I doubt that would be the last we see of him."

"I…I…I just want to hurt him _soo_ badly, Kaka-sensei." Barely contained rage coloured the boy's words as he tried to calm himself down. He was finding it difficult to calm down, the _need_ to kill and destroy was roaring deep within him. "I know that some of the rage is coming from Hinako." He turned to his sensei looking the man in the eye, "But the rest is all from me." A second hand gripped the other shoulder, "I _hate_ Him. I _hate_ Her. For what they did to Gaara. I just don't know what I will do if something happens to the people I care about." Tears steadily ran down his whiskered cheeks. "I don't know if I would cope with the loss." Strong arms enveloped the emotional teen, bring the younger boy flush against him. Kakashi stood there holding his young charge, as he allowed the teen to cry into his jacket; the teens own hand clutching the back of his jacket.

For several moments the pair stayed like that, slowly he released the Chūnin as he felt the boy being to step away from him.

"Thanks, Kaka-sensei." Sniffed the boy as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"No worries, Naruto." Affectionately ruffling the boy's blond locks. "Let's go and see if we can regroup with the others." With that the pair left.

* * *

Lady Chiyo and Sakura walked in silence, slowly making their way back to the clearing were Gaara lay. The young Kunoichi kept stealing glances at the exhausted medic who was braced tightly against her.

"Chiyo-baasama. The jutsu you used after healing me, wasn't a medical jutsu was it." Silenced followed that statement.

"No, it wasn't." confirmed the retired shinobi. "It was a life transfer jutsu that I developed some time ago. I was going to use it for my Grandson…" silence followed, as she refused to give up any more information. Taking the hint, the pink haired Chūnin remained silent.

Half an hour passed lazily before they arrived back into the clearing, instantly spotting Guy, Kakashi and Naruto, who was standing next to the Kazekage's corpse. Hearing the pair arrival, sorrow filled eyes locked onto the younger Kunoichi's green ones.

"Sakura." Was all that the teen said, as he looked imploringly at her, the smallest flicker of hope in his azure eyes. Gently smiling at him, Sakura nodded at him, while Lady Chiyo gazed emotionlessly at him.

* * *

Having moved to a better location, four pairs of eyes watched the Chūnin kneeling over the Kazekage's still body. No one dared break the silence that hang around them as the teen worked, a rushing breeze ran freely through the clearing. Unable to take the silence any longer, Naruto took a tentative step forward.

"Sakura-chan…" his eyes on her, as she reluctantly removed her hands of the teen’s chest, raising to her feet, she shook her head refusing to look at her friend. The message was received loud and clear. Still the wind moved unhindered around them, unfazed why the sadness the hung around the humans.

It was finally hitting the whiskered cheek teen, that his friend was gone. Tears started to swell in the corners of his eyes, desperately trying to hold back the tears that now flowed freely down his face.

"Why…? Why did… Why is it always Gaara?" he bit out, his fist clenching tightly. "Why did he have to die like this?!" taking hollow steps towards his deceased friend. "He just became the Kazekage!"

"Calm down, Uzumaki Naruto." Came Chiyo's voice.

"Shut up!" screamed the heart broken teen, tears falling rapidly down his face as he faced the old lady, his sapphire eyes shining from raw emotion. "This wouldn't have happened if _you_ Sand Shinobi hadn't put a Bijū inside Gaara! Did you even ask Gaara at all about how he felt?!" pausing for a moment, as he tried to calm down, he muttered.

"Jinchūriki, my arse." Everything was bubbling to the surface. "You've no right to act _so_ arrogant by labelling us with that word _you_ created!" for the first time in an exceptionally long time, the retired Kunoichi felt ashamed of herself and her actions. The anger finally ran out, and all the teen could do was allow himself to cry freely, his heart aching from all the emotion.

"I couldn't save Sasuke… and I couldn't even save Iruka. And now…I… I could not even save Gaara. I trained _so_ hard for three years, nothing's changed from three years ago." His voice hitching at the end, unaware of Chiyo shakily rising to her feet, as she made her way to Gaara's corpse.

Uneven footsteps made the emotional teen to look up, as Lady Chiyo walked right pass him stopping at Gaara's body. Kneeling, she looked at the red-haired teen for some time, as if looking for answers. For a while nothing happened, all eyes were on her; finally closing her eyes having found the answers she sought, she placed her hands on the teen’s torso. Taking a deep breath, she activated her jutsu; everything in a tight radius around her moved from the force of the jutsu. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized what the older lady was doing.

"Chiyo-baasama! That jutsu will…" she didn't finish her sentence as the medic turned her head and gave her an eye smile. Emerald green eyes softened as she understood what the medic was saying.

"What are you trying to do?" asked the stumped blond, as he watched the woman work. Sakura on the other hand watched sadly as she thought back to the last conversation, she had with her.

' _This is what you were talking about._ '

"Is that…"

"Yeah." It was all the two adults said to one another as they watched on.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!" called out Naruto angrily, as he took as step towards her, but he was stopped by Sakura's hand. He looked at her, her gaze unblinkingly staring at Lady Chiyo.

" _Chiyo-baasama… in exchange for your own life…"_

"Sakura…" his words stopped abruptly as his teammate looked at him, hard.

"She's going to bring Gaara-kun back to life." Shock filled the younger teen, while the Jōnin expected it.

"Back to life…Is such a thing… really possible?" he asked as he turned to the older woman.

"This Jutsu…is a special jutsu that only Lady Chiyo possesses…"

"Really?" for the first time that day he felt hope swell within him. Kakashi on the other hand observed the chakra flow with his sharingan.

" _There's no doubt that it comes with a heavy price…"_

Sweat rolled down in steady streams, her age-old body shaking as she pushed herself beyond her limits. The pale blue Chakra field began to shrink, making a disgruntled groan, she forced it to stop, but it lasted for only a second, before shrinking further until the chakra field barely covered her hands. Seeing this, Naruto began to make his way around his dead friend,

"Kuso! I don't have enough chakra…" she breathed out as she tried again, determined to do it. Now the field was just over her fingers, her body tired, she looked at the Kanji tattooed teen, her breathing heavy. "Kuso." She muttered, as she looked down at her own hand, unaware of the approaching teen.

Experienced eyes widened as two hands appeared in front of her; shakily she looked up and found Naruto looking at her with hope and determination.

"You can use my chakra Dattebayo! Would that be possible, Baa-chan!" both looked the other in the eye.

" _Gaara is a Jinchūriki just like he is. More than anyone in Sunagakure, Naruto knows how he feels. After all, Jinchūriki have been treated the same way in every village. That's why he feels like he must save Gaara. It doesn't make any difference to him if he's from Konoha or Suna."_

Kakashi words echoed through her thoughts as she looked at both boys, making her mind up she spoke to the boy.

"Place your hands, on top of mine." Her voice wiry, hearing an affirmative sound, the Konoha shinobi did as he was directed to. In an instance the chakra field was ablaze again, small noises of pain came from him as his chakra was pulled from his body. Still her eyes were cast down as another memory came to her.

" _Naruto's dream is to become Hokage. He was frustrated when he heard that Gaara had been made Kazekage. But at the same time, he was also very happy for him from the bottom of his heart. Naruto has a mysterious power; however small the words he exchanges, he makes friends immediately with everyone he meets…"_

A small smile rose on her face.

"Amidst this shinobi world created by foolish old people…I am glad that a person like you showed up…" Naruto watched in surprise as the woman went on; "The things I did in the past were nothing but mistakes… But… in my last hour, it seems I shall finally be able to do the right thing. Sunagakure…Konoha…" raising her head, as she looked up at the changing sky. "The future is likely to be different from the way things were in our time…" Looking down at their touching hands she continued, "Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of… That power is likely to alter the future greatly… when you become a Hokage like none before…" Naruto's eyes shone with emotion at hearing her words. "And you, Sakura…!"

"Hai…" surprise etched across her face, as the woman she began to look up to addressed her.

"Next time help the person you cherish most…not an old lady with one foot in the grave. You are very much like me. There aren't many women who have a man's courage. You will become a Kunoichi who surpasses her master." Tears streamed freely down the girls face after listening to her.

"Naruto, this old lady has a favour to ask you." Only a sound of surprise followed her words, "You are the only person who can know the extent of Gaara's pain, and he knows your pain too. Please…help Gaara…" her breathing fading as she uttered her last words.

* * *

Incessant ringing filled Gaara's ears, his mind jumbled as he tried to think clearly. Something echoed from the corner of his mind, still he couldn't make heads or tails of what the sound was. Again, the noise echoed, this time sounding more than a random noise. His mind subconsciously focusing on it over the constant ringing.

" _Gaara!"_

He knew that from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it;

' _Who's Gaara?'_ he thought, as the ringing continued.

" _Gaara!"_

' _There it is again.'_ Jolting out of his thoughts when a warm hand rested itself on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a Spiky haired teen, looking at him with unabashed joy.

"Gaara." The teen said, it took the Kazekage's mind a few seconds to catch up.

"Naruto…" the smile on the boys' face widened, woodenly turned his head to look around him; everywhere he looked, he saw Sand Shinobi. "This is…"

"Everyone came running to help you." Supplied the blond happily, a Sand nin came running up to them.

"Gaara-sama! Are you all right?!" she asked, watching as the surprised Kazekage stiffly nodded his head. Cheers of joy and thanks filled the air at his response. All around him people celebrated, still in shock he couldn't seem to speak.

"Putting us to all this trouble!" joked Naruto, still overcome with joy.

"Good grief." Came Kankuro voice as he walked towards the trio, "You're such a bothersome little brother, making us worry like that."

"What's with you guys, acting arrogant like that?!" cut Tamari's voice as she scolded the pair. "Gaara's the Kazekage. Don't be so disrespectful! You're nothing but subordinates!" huffing out her displeasure at them, in her next breath she pushed aside Naruto to be closer to her younger sibling. "Gaara…How are you feeling?" teal eyes looked at her for a moment before he slowly tried to stand up. His whole body shook as he tried.

"You shouldn't try to get up so quickly. Your body hasn't completely healed." She said in a compassionate tone, taking her advice he sat back down. It wasn't much longer before the whiskered teen was knocked out of the way again by a pair of girls who wanted to be closer to the revived teen. One of them said.

"Out of the way, underling." He skidded across the ground a few times, before coming to a halt. Rising from the floor he looked at the pair chatting away to each other while Tamari blocked them from getting to the red-haired teen.

"Don't feel so depressed." Came Kankurō’s voice, as he kneeled next to him. "It's a well-known fact that women have a weakness for the cool, elite type. But that's not something you have to worry about." He said with a knowing glint in his eye.

"I think Shikamaru said something like that too." Naruto commented as he sat on his legs, looking disgruntledly at the two girls. Kankuro looked back over to his brother.

" _He knows the same pain as me…and he has taught me that I could change the path of my life. Someday, I want to feel needed by someone."_

"Arigatou, Naruto." He said as he looked at the Chūnin.

"If you're going to say that, then you should say it to Baa-chan, not me…" he said as he looked over to where Sakura was holding her. "She saved Gaara with an incredible Medical Ninjutsu. She got tired out so she's sleeping now, but when Baa-chan gets back to the village, she'll get well again…" he was cut off by the other male.

"No, you're wrong." Startled by the finality in his voice, hearing the tone Gaara began to pay attention to what was being said.

' _Chiyo-baasama used that jutsu…'_ he thought as he looked at the still form.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" a stillness followed, as it seemed everyone was paying attention to what was been said.

"She wasn't using Medical Ninjutsu, she used a Reanimation Ninjutsu." Gaara looked around to the fallen elder. Sapphire blue eyes widen in understanding. "Lady Chiyo is dead."

"Wh…What do you mean by that?" stammered the blond as he looked at the older teen.

"It's a ninjutsu that allows you to bring a dead person back to life in exchange for your own. At one time, in the Sand Puppet Brigade, they were doing research to develop a jutsu that could bring puppets to life. Chiyo-baasama led the project. They succeeded in developing the jutsu in theory, but midway, they decided that the risks were too great, so they designated it as a Forbidden Jutsu and was in turned sealed." Stunned from Kankurō's explanation, Naruto slowly began to rise to his feet; eyes never leaving the elders peaceful face. Her final words echoing clearly.

Ebizō looked own at his sister, expecting her to burst out laughing for pranking him.

"Just like that. She looks as if she could start laughing at any minute. Her face looks so…peaceful." As he found the word he was looking for.

"Hai." Sakura said, as tears fell down her scuffed cheeks, tightening her hold on the retired elder. "Hai." Ebizō turned to face the revived Kazekage, his face unreadable.

"Naruto, you are a mysterious one, after all. You have the power to change people." Came Tamari's voice over the silence. "Chiyo-baasama always used to say she didn't care about the village's future. She wasn't the kind of person to do such a thing for Gaara."

"Chiyo-baasama entrusted the future to Gaara and you. Hers was a magnificent end, befitting of a shinobi." supplied Kakashi, as he looked at his student.

"Yeah...just like Sandaime-Jiichan."

"That's right."

"Now, I can clearly understand Baa-chan's wish Dattebayo."

"Gaara-sama." Called out one of the kunoichi, as the teal eyed teen tried to rise to his feet, stumbling slightly, refusing the young shinobi's help. Gain he tried, almost losing his balance completely, before a hand caught him; looking up he saw Naruto looking in another direction. Accepting the others support he managed to stand on his own two feet, as if on the same wavelength, the pair walked over to the deceased Elder, stopping mere meters away. Feeling the two teens, Sakura looked up at them.

"Everyone let us pray for Chiyo-baasama." Gaara said, as all around them, everyone closed their eyes and sent a pray for the Shinobi.

* * *

Two soldiers walked through a busy street towards the palace that sat high over the bustling city. The city was alive with people selling and trading goods from across the land, music and entertainment filled the air. After several minutes they reached the outer complex of the palace, they began to make their way up the many steps to the palace proper. As they walked up the final flight of steps they paused for a moment and looked out over the city and surrounding area.

"We better not keep Her waiting." Said the male soldier as he turned to walk over the viaduct that connected the palace to the rest of the complex. As both soldiers walked along the bridge, they felt the eyes of the palace guards watching their every move.

"Do you think they ever smile?" he whispered, to the other.

"Yeah, when they run their weapon through a threat." She whispered back, making brief eye contact with one of the guards.

"Ohh, I suppose you know all about that." He joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, his smile growing as he caught the faintest of blushes dusting her cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Turning her face away from him, miffed that he caught her blushing of all things.

"Ohh come on Usami. That was your bonded wasn't it!?" shock filled his voice as he did a double take between his companion and palace guard. "How the hell did you manage to do that?" she did not say anything. "How come I never got an invite to the ceremony?" huffing like a child.

"You were on assignment." She simply said as if that explained everything.

"So, how's bonded life treating you?" he asked innocently.

"Great. Better than great, I've forgotten what it was like to …"

"Be flipped arse over tits and hammered like a bent nail?" he supplied.

"No, to be _loved_." Giving him a hard look.

"Oh right, of course." Slightly embarrassed with his previous comment.

"Not that I'm complaining about the other thing." Smiling at her friend.

"If you two are _quite_ finished." Came a sharp remark, causing both to snap to attention.

"Sorry, General." Both said in unison, trying hard not to giggle.

"Matsuho-sama is waiting." With that the general spun on her heel and marched through the ornate palace doors. Both promptly followed their superior.

"When is she retiring?" the bonded warrior asked keeping her voice low.

"Please, the old bat isn't going to die anytime soon. The sun will grow cold before she retires from service." He stated, matching his counterpart's volume.

"Rumour has it: she was a young maiden around the time the ten holds were in their infancy."

"Get out of here. That would mean she is what? Five-hundred-thousand years old?!"

"If not older."

" _If_ that is true, then she'll definitely out live the sun just to spite us all. Stubborn old bat."

The conversation would have continued but they arrived at the throne rooms main door; Two heavily armoured guards stood either side of the high door. The General looked at one of the guards, inclining her head slightly signalling for them to open the highly ornate door.

Soundlessly the door opened allowing the trio entry revealing an expansive room; All around the walls were decorated with vibrant tapestry's and paintings. Opposite them was a raised platform, and in the centre was the throne, which Matsuho sat regally a small smile on her face. Behind her were wall to ceiling stain glass windows, optimising the use of sunlight.

"Welcome home." Greeted Matsuho as she rose from her chair, taking a few steps forward waving an elegant hand signalling them to rise. With a meniscal nod a servant emerged from the side, carrying a tray with four goblets. First, he went to Matsuho then to the three military personnel. The soldiers took the offered goblets but waited for their Mistress; raising her glass in a 'cheers' jester, then proceed to drink from it. Mimicking her action, they too drank from their glass.

"I'm interested in how things went in the Shinobi world." Matsuho said, getting down to business. "From what your reports said, and those from my own Agent, everything went to plan."

"Hai, Mistress." Replied the commander, "Having them scatter in smaller groups, allowed us to confirm the intel we have from the Dark Moon Syndicate."

"And what of your assignment Commander?" Matsuho asked as she looked at the young female.

"The experimental armour worked extremely well. There are still some issues that need to be fixed, but it performed as we were told it would." She answered, "However, we lost three of our own people to the humans."

"I read that in your report. I've written letters of condolence to the families of those we lost." She looked to her General, "Have five years of pay sent to those families, as compensation." She received a nod from her trusted general.

"Mistress, if I may. I would like to hand deliver those letters, it's the least I can do."

"Very well, Commander." A sharp wave of her hand, another servant walked up to the female Commander, handing her the three sealed letters.

"You are both dismissed. Your units will be called upon in two weeks' time, until then you are on leave." With that the two Commanders bowed respectfully to her, then turned sharply and marched out of the room.

"General." Matsuho said as she sat back down in her throne, "Are your troops in position?"

"They are Mistress. They are awaiting your orders to proceed." Came her answer.

"Then they have my blessing to begin the attack on the second hold." A smile gracing her lips.

"By your command, Mistress." Bowing to her, then she too left, to dispatch the orders.

* * *

" _By your command, Mistress." Bowing to her, then she too left, to dispatch the orders._

The night sky was still, much like Sunagakure, three days past since everyone returned to the village. Naruto stood out on the balcony, looking out over the village, a second presence stood next to him.

"A beautiful night." Commented Gaara as he too looked out.

"Yeah." Replied Naruto absentmindedly, a frown forming on his whiskered face.

"Somethings bothering you." Gaara watched as sapphire blue eyes darted to seemingly random locations, but the ex-host knew he found his ANBU guards.

"Leave us." In an instant they were truly alone. A grateful smile showed the other teens gratitude. "What's bothering you."

"This whole thing, that's what." Running his hands frustratedly through his hair. "Why. Why after all this time is, she attacking now? And, not to mention that _arsehole_ who attacked you." Chucking his hands up in the air, throwing himself against the banister, as he leaned against the cool metal, he turned his head to look at his friend.

"I _really_ don't know anymore. I have been thinking about this shit for ages. Hinako's been as useful as a chocolate teapot, keeping everything close to her chest. Then, let us not forget the death of Shukaku, Matatabi and Son Gokū!" teal eyes watching passively as his friend angerly rubbed his face with his hands. "Fuck sake!" the Kazekage's lips twitched upwards at the outburst.

"How do you know about the latter two deaths?" the red haired inquired.

"Hinako found out." He muttered as he subconsciously placed a hand on his stomach, "I felt Shukakus death; it felt as though I was punched in the stomach, yet at the same time, it felt as though my stomach dropped through the floor." Sapphire eyes looked at him as though he held the answers. Companionable silence rested between the teens as they each were lost in their own thoughts.

"How many tails did Matatabi and Son Gokū have?" inquired Gaara, as he slouched over the railing.

"Two and four." Supplied the Chūnin, mimicking the others posture.

"Two and four." The Kazekage repeated back, his mind turning over the information. "How did Hinako find out the other two?"

"All Bijū are connected together."

"I assume Hinako is the Kyūbi?" he got a nod from the other. "She's nine and Shukaku was one."

"Where are you going with this, Gaara?" confusion was written all over his face as he looked at the other teen.

"What if he made a mistake with attacking me and killing Shukaku?" all he got was a confused expression in return. "What would happen if he killed all the even numbered tailed beasts, then went to the odd numbered ones. Would you have felt their deaths like you did with Shukaku's?"

"I honestly don't know." Shrugging the blond closed his eyes, after a few moments he reopened them. "The furballs keeping quiet." The comfortable silence returned between them, both deep in thought. A hand rested on the Chūnin's shoulder, teal eyes meeting blue.

"You know that I'll be there for you, Naruto. No matter what, you are my friend and I'll fight alongside you till my dying breath." Gaara gave his friends shoulder a slight squeeze then made his way back into the main building, leaving the other in peace.

Naruto watched as the other teen left, a small smile graced his lips for the briefest of moments before it faded. Releasing a small sigh, Naruto looked outwards watching as dawn broke.

* * *

Distant sounds of fighting could be heard throughout the Second Holds Capital City; Fell Beasts dominated the skies raining fire down on any remaining ballista turrets, and any archers that were stationed on the rooftops. Matsuho's soldiers pushed Matatabi's forces further back; fighting raged in the streets, screams of scared civilians could just be heard over the fighting.

The age-old General watched passively from atop the outer city wall, giving a clear view of the rest of the besieged city. A soldier approached her, his armour caked in dirt and other substances.

"We have secured majority of the city. There are pockets of resistance in other areas, however it seems they have divided their remaining forces to protect the Palace and Temple." He reported, standing at attention. "What are your orders General?"

"Bring in the reserve Battalions. I want this battle won in two days." She dismissed the soldier. Turning she looked down at a map of the city, experienced eyes absorbing the layout around both the Palace and Temple. "Contact the Commander of the Second Legion." She commanded, hearing confirmation from somewhere, paying it no attention as her focus was on the map. She did not have to wait long, as a figure appeared on the opposite side of the table.

"General." The female commander greeted, inclining her head as she did so, helmet tucked under her arm. "What can my Legion do for you?"

"Matatabi's forces have split themselves in half, each half reinforcing the Palace and Temple." The General began, "I want you to split your troops to do the same; the first half will begin their assault on the Palace while the other half assault the Temple. There is only one way to get to both, up through the main promenade, which will no doubt be heavily fortified. I will have the Fell beasts do several fly overs to reduce any resistance that they you will encounter. You will have reinforcements when the pockets of resistance have been crushed. Until then your troops are on their own. Though I doubt reinforcements will be needed as your Legion has a well-earned reputation of getting results." She finished, a smile gracing her lips.

"And results you shall have General." Proudly stated the Commander as she put on her helmet, then the image dissipated.

' _And soon the battle will be won.'_ She thought as she looked back out over the burning city, hands clasped behind her back.

* * *

Konoha Shinobi stood in front of the Sand Siblings, saying their farewells, and declining to stay any longer. A semi awkward silence hung around Gaara and Naruto, as they held each other's gaze. Becoming uncomfortable Naruto broke the silence.

"Normally I suppose people shake hands and say goodbye, but I'm not really good with that kind of stuff, so I'll just leave it at that." he rambled while scratching his whiskered cheek in embarrassment. It took him a second for him to notice the outstretched hand, for a moment he stared at it, his face mimicking the soft smile on the other teens face. All around the pair ribbons of sand danced around them excitedly; something caught the Chūnin's attention as he looked down, a ribbon of sand swirled around his hand. Feeling his hand being moved by the ribbon, he allowed his hand to be guided to the outstretched one. As the teens shook hands, the grains of sand swirled around lazily.

Slowly they let go of each other's hands, soft smiles still on their faces. And with that they left heading home.

* * *

Hinako sat in deep meditation unaware of what was happening outside her cell. For the last couple of days, she meditated trying to commune with the other Bijū, finally she had a response, and now she just had to bide her time.

* * *

Within the great throne room, what remained of the cities forces and those of the palace guards stood apprehensively, weapons gripped tightly, as they waited for Matsuho's soldiers to break through the heavily reinforced door that separated them and the enemy. Near the back stood the oldest of Matatabi's children and her Consort, all in armour with weapons at the ready.

The deep sound of the battering ram being slammed into the door filled the room, the methodical slamming put everyone on edge, the tension could be felt throughout the room.

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

The warding on the door began to fail with each hit from the battering ram.

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

The sound of the final hit changed, signalling the collapse of the wards. Now it was only a matter of time before the door itself was gone.

_THUD…_

"Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together!" shouted out the head Palace guard, his grip tightening on his sword and shield.

_THUD…_

The door began to crack and splinter. The plaster on the walls began to crumble off, as the shockwave travelled.

_THUD…_

Chunks of reinforced door came flying into the room, the head of the battering ram was portionally visible. The sound of bows being drawn back, the shuffling of feet, the stress of leather filled the room. Adrenalin ran high through the rooms occupants as they watched the battering ram being drawn back, before letting it swing forward one last time.

**_THUD!_ **

What remained of the door was smashed away, sending chunks of splintered wood everywhere.

"FOR THE GREAT LIONESS AND THE ROYAL FAMILY!" again the head guard shouted, swinging his sword in an arc over his head. "CHARGE! And with that all hell broke loose as the two sides clashed together; war cries bounced off the crumbling walls.

The sound of weapons clashing with armour and weapons alike filled the enormous room; soldiers on both sides ducked, weaved, parried, blocked, kicked, bashed, and slashed at each other.

* * *

The first rays of morning light pierced through the room's tall windows, a long black kimono with white soaring herons embroidered in the fabric, floated across the floor, as the person walked purposefully through the captured palace. Matsuho walked through the large antechamber vaguely acknowledging her soldiers that bowed to her or stood at attention. Finally, she walked into the throne room; bodies scattered about in various states. Ahead were the captured children of Matatabi and their father, all on their knees. She stopped in front of the Bijū's mate, a small smile on her elegant lips.

"My Lord Consort, it's been a while since we last met." She said conversationally, idly playing with something in her hand. Then she turned her attention to the older children, "Look at you, all grown up and fighting battles. Time does fly." Chuckling to herself she once again turned to the Lord Consort.

"Now, where are the young prince and princess?" defiant eyes locked onto hers.

"You'll _never_ find them. They're safe from you!" he spat out, wincing as his assigned guard smacked him across the back of the head.

"Oh Lord Consort, you wound me with your words." Said Matsuho dramatically, a slender hand resting over her heart. An exaggerated sigh left her pouting lips, but the pout was replaced with a gleeful smile, her eyes shone brightly as she threw what she was holding at him.

The royal family all looked at the two pieces of jewellery in different states of shock and denial. The purple dragons' eyes shone in twisted glee, at the state she had thrown the family in.

"I'm told that your son, tried to protect his sister. But his attempt, though admirable, was ultimately futile." She said as she watched the despair and pain take hold of them. "They both stood accepting their fates. They died quickly and as painlessly. They showed foolish bravery until the very end. And this small mercy, is what I'll give you." Taking her eyes off the four kneeling prisoners, she gave her troops a nod, watching as their blades were raised then swung down cleanly and efficiently decapitating them. Once that was done Matsuho crouched down and removed a pendent from the consorts' body, faintly pulsing with Matatabi's chakra. Taking the pendent she left the room, heading for the temple.

Twenty minutes passed before she reached the temples steps, a smile on her face as she began to climb the many steps, soldiers like in the palace stopped and acknowledged her. Reaching the summit, she entered the vast room walking purposely towards the alter that stood proudly in front of a large basin of roaring bright blue flames. She felt Matatabi's power emanating from both the small pendent and the basin of flames.

Laying the pendent down on the alter she began to preform her ritual, power radiated from her as the ritual progressed, speaking in an old dialect, her hands moving in intricate patterns. All soldiers stopped what they were doing and observed her. A wind began to pick up from nowhere as it blew through the building, picking up in strength along with Matsuho's power. In moments, the wind turned into a gust; the fires inside the basins and free-standing torches danced excitedly.

The Roaring blue flames grew three times in size, taking on the appearance of the Bijū it belonged to. Unfazed by the events Matsuho continued, her hands glowing an ethereal green, the pendent slowly rose off the alter as wisps of green chakra swirled around it; the sapphire blue gem began to glow brightly. The casing started to dissolve leaving only the gem, for a moment it hung in the air shining like a star, then it faded revealing the green suppressing the blue until the whole gem was engulfed in green.

Slowly it fell back down, a casing materialising around it until it finally rested on the alter. The gust of wind dissipated instantly, leaving the temple calm once again. Slender hands picked up the piece of jewellery, examining it finding no trace of the former owners' chakra, it now only radiated hers.

The large flaming lioness gave a mighty roar, tendrils of blue flames lashed out like whips, striking everyone in the temple, Matsuho protected herself but her troops were instantly turned to smouldering piles of ash. Jumping away from the attacking Bijū, quickly raising a barrier around the temple to stop anyone getting in or out. Sliding the pendant into the folds of her kimono, she readied herself for the fight that was to come.

Another roar echoed off the polished granite floors and walls, the flaming lioness morphed into a humanoid representation of Matatabi. A standoff followed as each demon sized the other up, both extruding power. After what seemed like an age, they attacked each other, torrents of green and blue flames collided together; Matsuho's clothes and hair were sent flying backwards from the sheer power of the attacks. For some time, they were evenly matched, neither one having the clear advantage, but soon that started to change, as the ethereal green flames slowly pushed back the others attack inch by inch. Faster and faster the Bijū's attack lost ground until all that separated her, and death was a mere two inches of blue flames.

Closing her eyes Matatabi centred herself, a single tear ran down her cheek as she disengaged her attack, allowing the green flames to engulf her.

' _At least I can be with my loved ones, once again.'_

Stopping her attack, Matsuho felt the last of Matatabi's charka disappear, leaving only her. Soulless eye swept over her surrounding, eyes locking on to her general and soldiers that stood outside the barrier. With a mere thought said barrier collapsed, allowing those on the other side entry, she was approached by her general.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I am fine, General." The demon replied, inclining her head ever so slightly, acknowledging the others concern. Turning slightly so that she was standing parallel with the basin that once held Matatabi's charka, she flicked her hand at it and in that instance, it came to life with ethereal green flames. Once that was done, she turned to face the old woman. "See to it that all those that died are treated according to the ancient customs and beliefs." She instructed, getting a nod in understanding, satisfied she left.

* * *

Four Konoha Shinobi walked through the tall arch that embraced the village main gates.

"We should report into the hospital first, before going to see the Hokage." Stated Kakashi, looking at the blond, knowing he would rather skip both and head for Raman.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, and I certainly don't need to see Baa-chan." Whined the teen, as he crossed his arms looking defiantly at his sensei. "I've been without the food of the Gods for over a week!" completely unaware of his steadily angering pink haired friend. "Also, I haven't seen Kiba for well over a week, and I want to get home." Silence hung between the four of them; a slight blush ran up Sakura's neck, Guy's face split into a massive grin and Kakashi eyebrow rose in amusement. "I didn't mean _that_!" the teen cried as he threw his hands up in the air, having enough of his dirty minded colleagues he left them, making his way home.

"Well then, I'll just tell my Master, that you think you're above having to report in, and getting a medical check. I'm sure she won't have any problems, retrieving you herself regardless where you are or what state of dress you’re in." sweetly stated the medic examining her nails, smirking slightly at the frozen form of her teammate.

"She will hunt you down." Voiced Kakashi enjoying this too much, "I'm speaking from personal experience."

"Right." Naruto said, as he tried to keep the fear from manifesting, "Hospital first was it Kaka-sensei? Then reporting to Baa-chan?" he asked rhetorically, making a beeline towards the Hospital.

* * *

"A job well done." Commended Tsunade as she looked at the four Shinobi before her. "Sakura, Naruto you are both dismissed, you have a couple of days to recuperate." Amber eyes tracked the pair leaving, once they were gone, she returned her attention to the Jōnin in front of her.

"So, the Biju are being targeted." Fingers lacing together, resting her chin on them. "Has Naruto said anything about why they are being targeted?"

"No. Only that three of the nine are gone." Informed Kakashi, "From what the demon said, it seems the Kyūbi is being left for Matsuho to deal with."

"They'll eventually turn their attention onto him, and in turn the Fire nation." She could feel a headache starting. "The council will want him grounded and under twenty-four hours surveillance. Tch, why isn't anything simple with that boy?" grumbled the Sannin, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't need to say how well that'll go down with him." Supplied the Jōnin, images of the outcome of that decision would look like. "You know as well as I do, Naruto isn't going to take it lying down. He's going to fight back to the point where, Kami forbid, abandons the village."

"Do you really think Naruto-kun would go that far?" asked Guy looking at the other adults.

"Wouldn't you, if you were in his shoes." Rhetorically asked Tsunade as she looked out the window overlooking the village. "For now, he'll continue as he has been, however I'll ask Yamato and Bear to keep an eye on him for the time being, while he's in the village."

* * *

"I'm home!" called out Naruto as he stepped over the threshold, kicking off his sandals and dumping his backpack next to them. Silence answered him, forgotten sadness crept up through his chest, but quickly smothering it. Gathering that both Akamaru and Kiba were out he made his way into the lounge, throwing himself onto the couch then chucking an arm over his eyes.

* * *

Akamaru and Kiba both returned from the vets, as they approached the apartment door, a scent caught their attention. Both beast and teen breathed in the scent; the scent that only belonged to one person: Naruto.

"It seems Naruto is finally home." He said as he opened the door, Akamaru pushing passed him and bounding into the lounge. Just as the latch clicked into place a loud shout of surprise filled the apartment, chuckling to himself as he made his way to where all the commotion was coming from. Entering the room, he found Akamaru pinning his mate to the floor, licking him enthusiastically; the pinned teen was laughing as he tried to get the Ninken to stop licking his face.

"Akamaru…stop." Laughed out the teen, finally being able to get out from underneath the giant dog. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." Affectionately scratching him behind his ears. Sapphire eyes moved from the overgrown puppy to the one he missed. "Hey." Giving him a soft smile.

"Hey." Walking into the room stopping a mere meter away, the two looked at each other. "You may want to wash your face, unless you're going to keep Akamaru's saliva." He joked as he watched the other teen franticly wipe his face with his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, dog-breath." He snipped back as he walked pass, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm holding him still.

"What's that on your neck." Asked Kiba, his voice getting tight as he began to examine the faint scar. Slitted eyes took in the mark, his free hand traced the scar all the way round. " _Who_ did this to you?" an animalistic growl resonated within the brunette's chest.

"I'm fine, Kiba." Naruto said calmly, as he put a hand on the others cheek, absentmindedly stroking his tattooed cheek with his thumb. For a few moments, the two stared at each other, leaning up, Naruto gave the other a gentle kiss on his other cheek. "I promise you, I'm fine."

Kiba lent into the warm hand, kissing the palm, his anger slowly dissipating, nodding his head in understanding. "Tell me about your mission over dinner tonight."

"Ramen?" this got a chuckle from the older teen.

"Yeah, Ramen." He finished as he lent in and gave the other a kiss on the lips.

* * *

A body was thrown up against the closed door, another body pressing against it; hands franticly running through each other's hair, grasping handful of spikey locks, refusing to let the other go, as they passionately kissed. Tongues plunged into the others mouth, remapping familiar territory, barely breaking long enough for air. One of them let out a deep moan as the other slid a leg in-between the other's, rubbing the hard length slowly.

" _Don't you fucking dare stop_." Breathed out Naruto, pressing into the leg to get more delicious friction. His breath hitching as felt his mates' teeth scraping against his neck, while another hand moved sensually down his torso drawing the zip along with it. As the jacket came undone, he felt Kiba's fingers slip under the mesh shirt, teasing the toned stomach, feeling it ripple. " _You're wearing far too many clothes_." Again, his breath hitched as the warm hand tweaked his nipples. Having enough of the foreplay, the dishevelled teen pushed the other back. Kiba opened his mouth to ask what's wrong, but he couldn't utter a word before his was captured by the other boys'.

Getting the message, both start to undress the other, clothes being thrown haphazardly all over the entrance hall and into their shared bedroom. Hands ran over each other's toned torsos, Kiba's legs knocking into the bed, a second later he was pushed onto it, bouncing a couple of times before his chest was assaulted with lips and teeth. The older Chūnin closed his eyes revelling in the sensations of the staccato bites then the soothing of gentle kisses over each one. Further and further down the blond went making sure every inch of his lovers' body was given attention. Reaching the top of the black trousers, deep sapphire eyes locked onto equally dark brown eyes; not breaking eye contact, Naruto, nipped and kissed along the others waist, while his daft fingers seductively opening the article of clothing up.

Chocolate coloured eyes stared fixatedly, as the waist of both his trousers and boxers were painstakingly lowered. Each newly exposed piece of skin received a bite and kiss, raising his hips to allow the articles of clothing to be pulled away. A relieved groan escaped the brunettes' mouth as his straining erection sprung free from its tight confines. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched his lustful mate discarded what remaining clothes he had on, then proceeded to saddle him.

"I've missed this." Whispered the horny blond, as he bit at the other teens neck.

"We've only been apart for over a week." Breathily chuckled Kiba, pushing the boys head closer to his neck.

"Yeah, what's your point." He retorted, giving a rather sharp bite, smirking wickedly at the half-grunted moan.

"You're insatiable."

"That's why you love me."

"No, you're a tease."

"Well in that case, I guess we shouldn't continue." He said as he got off his mate, then proceeded to collect his scattered clothing. Trying not to let the smirk that threatened to explode over his whiskered face, as he reached the bedroom door, a feral growl resonated loudly from the bed, in an instance he was spun around then slammed against the door. The rough treatment was setting his body aflame, trapped between his extremely horny boyfriend and the coolness of the wooden door, he let slip a wanton moan.

"You're not going anywhere Uzumaki Naruto." Growled out Kiba, teasingly rubbing himself up against the other boys' hardness. "You want to tease then fine, two can play that game." Gripping hold of the boy's waist, he lifted him up, feeling strong legs and arms lock around him as he made his way to the bed; reaching the bed, he crawled up until the Jinchūriki was level with the pillows, untangling the teens arms from around his neck, forcefully pinning them. While they struggled half heartily against each other, Kiba reached into the bedside table withdrawing a long piece of orange fabric, and a rich navy-blue blindfold. Naruto stopped struggling, stiffing ever so slightly at the sight of the items. Kiba felt his mate stiffen, worrying his bottom lip.

"I thought we could try something different." He said as he looked the stiff teen in the eye. "If you don't want to, then that's fine, I can put them away and not mention it again." Focused sapphire eyes met his coffee coloured ones. "I'm not going to force you to do _anything_ you're not comfortable with. I want you to enjoy it just as much as I will." He finished, not daring to break eye contact, hoping his boyfriend could see his sincerity, as he did he relinquish his grip on the others pinned wrist.

"I…" Naruto started, but could not continue his sentence, looking uncomfortable.

"It's fine, love." Whispered Kiba, as he lent down and gave the boy a sweet kiss on the lips, chucking the items off the bed. "That can wait until you're ready." Smiling reassuringly, they sent the next several minutes lazily kissing each other, pressing close together hands idly wandering over the plains of bare skin. "Do you want to continue?"

"You better." Growled out Naruto, as he rubbed himself against the other, "Now, are you going to fuck me or am I gonna have to find someone who would?" challenged the teen, a shiver ran up his body at the possessive growl that came from the other boy.

"Oh, I'm going to _fuck_ you _good_ and _hard_." Emphasising each word with a roll of his hips, "And you're not allowed to cum until I say so." With that, he gripped the toned legs that still were wrapped around him, bending the blond in half exposing the tight ring of muscle. Not giving his mate a chance to protest, he slowly licked up the boys' arse crack, pressing the pad of his tongue onto the quivering hole then moved upwards to his balls. He did this a few times, then took each testicle in his mouth in turn sucking on it as he slowly released it. Dark hazel eyes glance up, seeing his mate biting his bottom lip, eyes scrunched closed, his knuckles white as he gripped the pillows.

Allowing the testicle to slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, he went back to lazily pressing his tongue against the boys rippling hole. His sharp hearing picked up the muffled gasps of pleasure, wanting to get hear them move clearly, he started to tongue fuck the boy, pushing pass the resistant muscle. A rather loud muffled moan escaped the blond unable to keep the smirk that grew on occupied mouth, he repeated.

Feeling the tight muscle give way somewhat he sneakily slid a finger alongside his tongue, gently easing it in. After a minute or two, his finger received minimal resistance hooking his finger, he found the magic spot.

"Fucking hell!" moaned out Naruto as his special button was relentlessly massaged. Withdrawing his tongue, the exile slipped in a second digit joining the first one. "Kiba." Came a whine from his mate, "I'm not going to last if you keep that up." Lust blown eyes locking onto to his own.

"What do you want then?" conversationally asked the older teen, as he forcefully pushed against the others prostrate, gripping his own dick tightly to stop him shooting early at the loud wanton moan that followed.

"You." Naruto breathed out, barely able to think. "Now, hurry the fuck up!" pushing back until his lovers' fingers were buried in him. Knowing neither were going to last much longer, Kiba reached over to the night stand taking out a bottle of lube; hastily smearing the cool liquid on his throbbing member, adding some to the stretched hole; withdrawing his fingers, he positioned himself at his lovers twitching opening, resting his dick. "I swear, Kiba I'll find someone else who will…" Naruto's head flung backwards, his back arching as his mate's hips snapped forward, filling him in one go. Finally, they were one; neither moved as they both fought down the need to cum.

Kiba lent down giving the boy a dirty kiss, which Naruto returned pressing his arse back giving the signal 'fucking get on with it', he did just that, slowly he pulled out only leaving the head in, then snapping his hips forwards, earning a half-bitten moan. Resolve snapping, he set a frantic pace.

The darken room filled with the sound of slapping skin, grunts and moans, sweat glistening off their bodies from what moonlight came through the venetian blinds. Breathing mingling together, hands clawing at each other.

"Kiba." Moaned out Naruto, as he ran his clammy fingers through the dark damp locks. "I can't hold on for much longer." Biting his lip for the umpteenth time to subdue an embarrassing moan. Strong arms wrapped around him, filling himself being pulled up until he was sitting in Kiba's lap. The thrusting stopped for a moment, rich blue eyes gazed at hazel coloured ones, bridging the small gap between them they kissed, tongues dancing, hands roaming. Naruto gasped as a hand wrapped itself around his throbbing dick, and began to stroke it, playing with the head, the repeated getting ever faster. The heat in his belly coiled tighter, burying his flush covered face into the sweat coated neck, pressing the other body closer, finally, the coil snapped.

* * *

Twilight settled over Konoha; a cool breeze drifted through the latched window of the pair's apartment. Crimson eyes snapped open, looking indifferently at the teen that was snuggling against her. With great skill she extracted herself from the embrace and proceeded to get changed. After a couple of minutes, she was dressed, she then slipped out of the room and the apartment altogether. Stealthily making her way out of the apartment complex, she slipped into the shadows. Sticking to the shadows, she moved through the still alleyways, pausing briefly as she hid from an ANBU patrol; seeing the coast was clear she continued.

"Yamato-Senpai." Whispered Bear as he pointed at the blond emerging from his apartment complex. Both ANBU watched as the teen seemed to look around; breath caught in their throats as they noticed his eyes.

"Has the Kyūbi taken hold of him." Asked Bear, as he subconsciously gripped the handle of his weapon.

"It seems like it, but what is he doing?" both followed the possessed teen at a safe distance, finally they reached the village wall, both watching the Jinchūriki give a final look around before crouching down then launching himself in the air, sailing over the wall and into the forest below.

Thinking fast, Yamato threw a tracing seed at the possessed boy, managing to get it to land in the teens pocket, before he was over the wall and gone for good.

"We better report this to Lady Hokage." Informed Bear, getting a nod from his companion they left for the Hokage building.

* * *

A fist was slammed down on a desk causing a cup of sake to topple over.

"He did what!" demanded Tsunade as she stared hard at the two subordinates before her.

"He left the village." Repeated Yamato, back ramrod straight. "It appeared as though the Kyūbi was in control of his body."

"I want you to bring him back!" ordered the Fifth, "If he refuses, you are authorised to use force!"

"Hai!" with that they left to track the wayward teen.

* * *

Hammering of a fist against the door, pulled Kiba out of his peaceful slumber.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He grouchily said as he got out of bed semi dressing himself. The continual knocking was really starting to get on his nerves, Akamaru was growling at the door.

"What the hell do you…" he said angerly as he opened the door, the rest of his sentence died on his lips as he stood face to face with Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, what…He's done it again, hasn't he?"

"From your reaction I take it he didn't say anything to you last night?" she asked ignoring him dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, her eyes did linger on the numerous red bite marks on his neck.

"No. We went out for dinner then spent the night here." He replied noticing her gaze flicker to the love bites all over his neck.

"I can see that." She joked slightly, enjoying his face turning red, then turning serious. "If you do remember anything, I need you to tell me. The whole situation is volatile now, and him pulling stunts like this isn't helping."

"What will you do when he comes back?" he inquired, watching his leader crack her knuckles.

"He'd better have a bloody good reason for taking off like that, and if I don't find it satisfactory, then I'll bust his arse back down to the academy and make him clean the Hokage monument with a toothbrush."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the land, Hinako dropped down to the floor, then proceeded to walk the rest of her way to her destination.

"It hasn't changed a bit." She muttered to herself as she looked around the swamp, the sound of different animals filled the air. Two very faint chakra signatures filled her senses.

"I know you're there." Nothing happened, then two shinobi appeared in front of her.

"Captain Yamato and Bear. What a wonderful surprise." Her eyes looking between the two, casually leaning back against a dead tree trunk. "What brings you two here?" now idly spinning a kunai with her finger.

"We're here to bring you back, Kyūbi." Stated Bear as he drew his own weapon, "By force if needs be."

"Really?" her eyes hardening, weapon grasped firmly, "Do you think you'll be able to subdue me?"

"If we have too." Said Yamato, readying himself to fight.

"Can we be of assistance, Hinako-Sama?" came a new voice, as several masked warriors surrounded the shinobi.

"It's been a long time, Rishimasa." She said to the newcomer. "Are the others here?"

"Yes, My Lady, they are now waiting for you." Turning to look at the two Konoha shinobi. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Let them accompany me to the meeting. I'm already going to get an earful from my host when he wakes up over this, I don't need to endure more because I killed two of his people." Finished the Bijū, turning her attention on the two ANBU.

"You'll be accompanying me to this meeting." Crimson eyes pinning them where they stood. "You'll follow the rules and customs while you are here. If you break those rules, then these lovely people will kill you. Is that understood?" getting nods from the pair, they all left, heading to the meeting place.

Half an hour later they arrived at a large entrance to a cave, were more of the masked soldiers stood, all bowing as Hinako walked past. Yamato and Bear walked a couple of steps behind the Jinchūriki, filing away every detail; Hinako and Rishimasa were conversing in a different language. A few more minutes they reached a massive pillared room, glowing blue crystals hung down from the ceiling, basins, and free-standing torches ablaze with fire giving ample lighting to another wise damp dark room. In the centre of the room was a large dimly glowing crystal, that was surrounded by cushions. Standing not that far away were the other Jinchūriki, all five of them. Both ANBU noticed the other ninja that accompanied them. Tension increased tenfold with their arrival.

"Rishimasa, have Captain Yamato and Bear read what is expected of them. I assume the host escorts have done the same?"

"They have."

"Good." With that she left them and began to walk over to the other hosts. "Shall we get on with this meeting?" she said as she indicated towards the cushions. All of them made their way over to the cushions, in front of each cushion was a symbol corresponding with the number of tails they each had. Once everyone was sitting comfortably, they all closed their eyes, resting a hand on the smooth face of the crystal. The Crystal itself glowed brightly, dispersing any shadows that remained in the large room.

Azure eyes opened blinking several times, Naruto looked around the room noticing he was not in bed with his man.

"What have you done now, Furball." He groaned out, looking at the others. "And better yet, where the hell am I, and who are all these people?"

"Show me some respect you brat!" snapped back Hinako, as the two engaged in a staring contest. "These are the other Jinchūriki and their Bijū."

"I won't show you any respect, you oversize furball! Didn't you think to ask me: Hey, I'm going to get all the Bijū hosts together, so we can talk." He ranted, ignoring the amusement of the others, Hinako however was not. "Then I would have gone: Sure, why not. I'll just inform Tsunade-baachan…" instantly he stiffened as he said the Hokage's name. "Kuso!" he shouted, terror building rapidly inside of him. "I'm soo dead! I'm going to be in the hospital for ages! And then there's Sakura-chan!" his terror doubled, "All because you kidnapped me!"

"I thought…" the irate teen cut her off.

"No! You can't _think_!" he began, "Every time you find yourself _thinking,_ you should _think_ I don't know how to _think_! Therefore, whatever I'm _thinking must be wrong_!" snickers filled the room, as they all watched the young teen chewing out the mighty Kyūbi.

"Don't you talk to me about not thinking, Uzumaki Naruto!" bringing her face closer to her host, white teeth showing, "I obviously don't need to remind you of all the hair brained and half-cocked stunts you've pulled over the years!"

"Hmp. They worked in the end!" he said stubbornly.

"Only because of your ridicules amounts of luck and annoying stubbornness, that's saved your arse!"

"If you two are finished." Came Gyūkis' voice, making both host and demon look at him with mirroring expressions.

"Fine." Huffed out Hinako her annoyance staying with her at all the snickers coming from the others. Naruto turned his back to her, crossing his arms and pouting. Taking a deep breath, then slowly releasing it, Hinako started the meeting.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of what happened sometime last week?" murmurs of confirmation answered her, "Shukaku, Matatabi and Son Gokū are dead. Killed by the Right Hand of The Purple Dragon."

"Err…Hi." Hesitantly started Fū, getting everyone's attention. "How can a Tailed-beast be killed?"

"We are pure chakra." Stated Kokuō, in a calm voice, "To do so, would require ancient knowledge that was believed lost. The only way to kill us is to reverse how we came to be." She finished, the majority of the Jinchūriki's understood however, Naruto and Fū looked confused; Hinako gave an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Basically, if you know how we were made, then in _theory_ you can reverse or cancel it all together." Understanding lit up both hosts faces.

"It's more than theory, if Matsuho's lapdog is killing off you lot." Her host said, looking at her as though she was the stupid one.

* * *

As the Jinchūriki sat around the glowing crystal, those they came with sat around in silence, no one was interacting with each other.

Rishimasa walked in with a large tray of refreshments, placing it on a bench nearby.

"Please help yourselves." Gesturing to the tray, finding it amusing that no one moved, "We are bound by the same rules as you are; if not more." Shaking his head as he chuckled to himself, grabbing something that looked like a cake of some kind and a cup of smoking liquid.

Yamato looked at Bear, both shrugging their shoulders and approached the refreshment tray, all eyes were on them. Cautiously they picked up the cake, the light pastry flaking away. Yamato hesitantly gave it a sniff; all he could detect was the butter and blueberries; everyone watched as he took a tentative bite.

"That's really good." Complemented the wood user, as he catches a crumbling piece of the dairy.

"They are sticky on the fingers, but no less delicious." Said Rishimasa, licking his own fingers. "Chef never makes enough, I had to fight everyone else off with a stick."

"Rishimasa-san is that the alcoholic drink, which is originally black?" inquired Bear as he looked at the liquid.

"How do you know that particular drink?"

"One of our shinobi kept up with the Kyūbi in a drinking game. I believe it was the challenging shot."

"Did they accept?!" excitement shone in the demon's eyes.

"Akimichi-san did."

"And, are they still alive?!" this put them on edge hearing that. "Sorry. Lady Hinako's drinking games are legendary, if she got that booze out and Akimichi-san survived then that is very impressive." As they were talking all the other escort guards took a pastry and a drink.

"What's the drink anyway, it smells a bit like lavender." Commented one of the Kirigakure ANBU.

"A combination of different berries." Bringing his cup up to his lips to hide the smirk playing on his lips. "Ohh and a splash of cyanide." Laughter bubbled up in his chest, as all those who took a sip of the drink spat it out. Mischievous laughter bounced off the walls; the demon clutching his side, tears rolling down his cheeks. No one looked impressed.

"I'm sorry." Getting his giddiness under some control, "I couldn't resist saying it. Ohh, you should've seen your faces." Sporadic bouts of laughter followed suit, wiping the tears of joy away.

* * *

"Then what do you want us to do about it, Hinako?" asked Gyūkis, having a feeling what she was going to say.

"Put an end to Matsuho once and for all."

"Why should we risk our lives for these humans? It was their Sage of Six Paths that stopped us from returning home, after countless years sealed away, by your own hand."

"She's _our_ responsibility."

" _No_. She's _your_ responsibility. You failed to destroy her when you had the chance!"

"You know fine damn well what would've happen if I did!"

"That changes nothing!"

"It changes everything!"

"Gyūkis, Hinako is correct." Chimed in Saiken, "There's a reason why Matsuho was given the right of Ten."

"What's the Right of Ten?" asked Han, sitting cross legged on top of his Tailed beast.

"The right of Ten was an honour bestowed upon Matsuho, as she was just as powerful and influential as anyone of us." Stated Isobu, "Before she became what she's today; she was kind with a heart of pure light, also the High Priestess of the old gods, beautiful and powerful. For centuries she remained neutral from the countless conflicts between the tribes, offering shelter and protection for those who wanted nothing to do with them. We were _soo_ young back then, taking on the mantle of our tribes, and so we waged war against each other. For decades we fought, growing in power, consuming everything in our path until all that remained was us and Matsuho." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "By that time, we'd fallen so far, abandoning our roots and traditions for power, ignoring the imbalance that was caused within the world. To rectify our own ignorance, a ritual was performed causing each of us to give back some of the power we forcefully took from the land and return it. Even with that, there was still an imbalance, so Matsuho was asked to be the one to restore balance. Grudgingly she accepted, seeing it was the only way, or war would once again rage and this time, it would mean the end of everything. So, ten holds were created; all the land we conquered were ours, and the land and people that Matsuho protected were under her care. I don't know what caused such a twisted change in her, but now the Matsuho we knew from back then is dead." Silence hung over them, absorbing the information.

"Hey Hinako, when we were in Baa-chan's office that day; You said all of you were fighting against her and her army in the shinobi world." Turning to his charge, "If you can't kill her then what was you doing?" confusion written all over his whiskered face.

"We were going to kill her and have her replaced with someone we could all agree on, and if that failed then her lands were going to be divided between the other holds." She replied, "The founding of the ten holds happened millennia's before you humans found us."

"Who gave her the title of 'Mistress of Evil'? catching the pointed look he was receiving from her. "Us."

"Yes. You humans a scared of what you don't understand. They were terrified of the powers she wielded, due to her being a High Priestess of the old gods. Her understanding of life is beyond any of our comprehension."

"Then it _is_ your responsibility to take care of her." He said looking at the other Bijū, "When she waged war against both us and you, you fought against her because she was _one_ of you."

"I have no desire to wage war again. I would rather return home and be among my own kind." Said Saiken, the others agreeing with him.

"So, you'll do nothing? Apathy is _death_. Worse than death, at least a corpse feeds the animals." Snapped Hinako. "You'll see this world burn, consumed by darkness, as long as it doesn't affect you. We'll I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but this does affect everyone and it's our duty to finish what we started all those years ago!"

"Hinako." Came Naruto's quiet voice, "If they don't want to get involved then leave them. I just hoped they would help due to us being similar."

"And how are we similar?" asked Yagura

"We've all been subjected to the same pain that comes with being contained against our will." Raw emotion creeping into his voice.

"How are _you_ contained?" snapped back Saiken.

"We have to live through all the pain and hardship that comes with being a Jinchūriki. Treated worse than dirt, all anyone ever see when they look at you, is a monster." A bittersweet smile rose across the boy's lips. "I'm lucky I have my precious people, and someone who loves _me_ for me, not for what I contain. I would fight that _bitch_ with everything I have, that's my ninja way Dattebayo!"

"You are a strange one, Uzumaki Naruto." Came Kokuō soft voice, "I would rather return home to my forest, but if the Right Hand is coming after myself and Han then I'll fight, but only then."

"Same as I." said Isobu, six-tails nodding in agreement with him. "What of you Gyūkis, Hinako?"

"I'll fight alongside Killer B, if Matsuho's agent attacks, but that is as far as I'll go for these humans," Gyūkis looked at the nine-tails, "What of you Hinako?"

"I'll fight with him, he's my kit after all." Giving him a smirk, receiving a beaming smile.

"Going soft in your old age?" cheekily said Naruto, "And here I thought you was permanently angry because you weren't getting any." Choked laughter filtered through the room, crimson eyes hardening.

"Me not getting any?" she replied in a sweet voice. "I hope you are aware that I can make it that your libido is non-existent, then you'll know what sexual frustration is." A twisted smile matching her words. "Or better yet, I can make you into a doll."

"Now, now, no need to do anything hasty." Sweat rolling down the back of his neck, "Anyway, can we leave?"

* * *

Bright blue eyes fluttered open, taking in the massive room as he took the room in he noticed Yamato and Bear not that far away.

"Captain Yamato, Bear-san what are you doing here?" stretching his stiff body.

"We were sent to bring you back to the village." Informed Bear, as he walked over to the teen, a pair of chakra suppression handcuffs in hand. "By force if necessary." Motioning to the teen to raise his hands.

"Captain Yamato?" a small flicker of fear flashed through his Azure eyes, as he looked at the other man.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Hokage-Sama's orders." He replied impassively, flinching as two cold steel blades rested against his neck, Bear had several masked demons with their weapons pointing at him.

"I don't think so." Came Rishimasa's hard voice, as he stood in front of the teen. "You dare, and we are well within our rights to kill you were you stand."

"Stand down." Ordered Hinako as she circumvented the younger demon, "I'm the one who caused this mess." Slitted eyes watched as the masked demons stood down, but their weapons still in hand. The ANBU watched as Kyūbi stood in front of him, hands raised signalling for him to cuff her. The click of the handcuffs sealing shut.

"Until we meet again." She said, as she was escorted over to Yamato. "Now, shall we head back to the village?" looking at the two men, getting nods she grabbed Yamato then the ANBU swiftly disappearing on the spot.

* * *

Tsunade sat hunched over her desk, reading several reports, the words not sinking in. A subtle quiver disrupted the air catching her attention and that of her ANBU guards, the quiver began to grow in strength and distort the air around it. The air around the distortion grew, the edges around it pulsated, until it seemed to stop expanding. The ANBU appeared in the room weapons drawn; in the centre a warped image of a large pillared room could be seen, then it vanished. In its place stood Yamato and Bear.

"It's good to see that I'm not completely out of practice." Came a familiar voice, "You may want to check you still have all your body parts." Hinako advised as she walked around the pair, handing Bear back his handcuffs, looking at the Hokage. "Before you scold my host, know that he had nothing to do with this. I had something important to do, which could not wait. I'll take responsibility for my actions."

"You do realise how delicate the situation is concerning Naruto." The Fifth said looking the possessed teen in the eye. "There are still many who would see him confined and used as a weapon, I don't want that to happen."

" _I won't be used by you humans_." A flare of demonic chakra accompanied the sentence, "If you try, I _will_ destroy _everything_. What this village faced sixteen years ago, is _nothing_ compared what I can truly unleash."

"Is that a threat?" Challenged the Sannin, her own chakra flaring.

"It's a _promise_. Don't test my restraint Hokage, I've come close to wiping this village out on several occasions. Naruto was the only thing standing in the way of your annihilation. No matter how badly he suffered at this village's hands, he still somehow showed forgiveness when he could so easily cross that line and made them suffer." The flare of chakra dissipated slowly, closing her eyes as she calmed down.

"What was important that you couldn't come to me first?" the medic inquired, her own chakra settling down.

"I summoned the other Bijū to a neutral location, to discuss current events." She informed the Sannin. "They don't want to get involved; however, they will protect their hosts from Matsuho's agent."

"What of you?"

"Matsuho is my responsibility. And this time, our friendship won't stop me from killing her."

* * *

Snapping bones echoed coldly around the pillared room, Rishimasa's body crumpled to the floor. All around the room laid the corpses of the masked demons.

"Burn the bodies." Ordered the tall cloaked figure, his baritone voice bouncing around the quiet room; several cloaked agents got to work. Near the dimly glowing crystal, an agent crouched down, pushing aside some cushions to get to the stone slabs underneath. Running a gloved finger around the outline of the slab, feeling it become dislodged; taking hold of each side he removed it from its resting place, revealing the base of the crystal. Getting on his hands and knees, he lent in feeling around; blindly feeling around, he pressed his chest parallel to the floor giving him more reach.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" he muttered angrily, fingertips brushed over a circler surface. "There it is." Grasping it firmly he removed the sphere. "The heart of the Last Light." Intricate patterns and symbols etched into the crystals surface; a faint throbbing could just be felt. "I thought it a myth." He murmured as he investigated it. As he continued to stare at the object, everything around him seemed to fade out of existence; echoes of voices flew around him, flashes of warped images raced passed him.

"Sergeant." A strong hand gripping his shoulder tightly, jolting him out of his trance. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

"Sorry Sir." Extracting a rich purple velvet string bag, placing the Last Light into it. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Matsuho sat on her balcony overlooking the city, a cool breeze drifted lazily through the air. Ideally swirling a glass of wine, a knock came from her door, then it opened, a servant stuck their head around.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mistress, but Agent Deserus is here to see you."

"Let him in." she said not moving from her place. Hearing the muffled footsteps approach the threshold of the balcony doors, then they stopped.

"I'm sorry for intruding at such a late hour, but I have the Heart of the Last Light, which you request us." Matsuho motioned for him to approach her, the young agent handed her the string bag. Elegant hands opened the bag, allowing the dim light of the heart to permeate the area.

"Excellent work, Agent." She said as she pulled the crystal out of the bag, examining it. "Now let see what secrets it holds."


	9. Chapter 9

Matsuho paced backwards and forwards in front of her throne, anger rolling off her in torrents; all those in the room with her kept their eyes cast down, fearing her wrath if they so much as looked at her.

“I want the Grand General, Spy Master and the Commanders of the Legions to meet me in the war room now!” shouting out to the room, servants left swiftly. Things were changing due to her enemies being aware of her order to have them exterminated, now she needed to adapt, or everything would come crushing down.

 _‘I’ve spent too long for this to be ruined.’_ Mindset she vanished.

* * *

Rain hammered down on every surface, thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled through the ominous clouds above. Matsuho walked sedately down a deserted street, Amegakure’s hidden guardians remained oblivious to her presence. Stopping in front of a seedy tavern, she walked in; the stench of alcohol assaulted her nostrils making her grimace at the smell. The patrons were just as seedy looking as the place they occupied, all eyes were on her as she lowered her hood. Ignoring those looks, she made her way over to the bar looking at the bar stool disdainfully before sitting gingerly on it. Moments later a gruff looking bartender approached her.

“What can I get _you_ princess?” his voice just as ragged as his looks, as he leered at her.

“A bottle a sake, with a _clean_ cup.” She sneered back, making her displeasure known, yet unsurprisingly it went right over his head.

“As you say _princess._ ” Giving her a mocking bow, then turned to get her order. The eyes of the other patrons still watched her. A man and a woman shared a looked then made their way over to the demon, both slung an arm over her cloaked shoulders.

“Now, what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this.” The stale smell of alcohol hitting her hard, her face scrunching up as a result.

“Leave me be.” Matsuho said as neutrally as possible, but just like the barman, they did not get it.

“Ohhh, don’t be like that sugar.” Came the woman’s voice, “We’re just talking to ya.”

“I’m not interested in what you want. _Now_ _again_ , leave me be.” Her tone taking on a harder edge, pouring a cup of sake, it was snatched before her elegant hands could reach for it.

“Now, that’s not very nice now is it.” Said the woman as she drank the booze in one go, her counterpart, leaning in closer to the demons’ body, a hand running up and down her back, until it settled on her arse, giving it a squeeze.

“What do you say you, me and my beautiful partner take you somewhere else, and show you a good time?” the temperature dropped drastically, condensation covered every window and metal surface. Everyone’s neck hairs stood on end, the other patrons sat ridged with fear, unable to flee the establishment.

“You want to show me a good time?” Matsuho said calmly, giving a seductive smile to the man as she gracefully got off the stool. The barman began to speak but was cut off with the hard look he got from those soulless eyes, his own widened as he recognised who she was. The rough looking woman began to caress the demon as well, the seductive smile never leaving her lips. Matsuho looked between the two humans, sensually, she raised her hands, running her manicured fingers up and down their faces and necks. As they started to lose themselves in the sensation, her hands clamped around their necks, with a sharp twist she snapped their necks, letting the humans go watching with satisfaction as they dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Paying the bodies, no mind, Matsuho returned to her seat.

“Another bottle and cup.” She ordered as if nothing happened, this time the bartender did not even give another leering look. Her drink and cup were placed in front of her.

“Is there anything else, my Lady?” he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“I would like to see the Head Shadow.”

“Of course, I’ll summon him.” With that he went, leaving her to her drink, none of the other occupants dared look at her, of fear of ending up like the other two.

Twenty minutes passed before the tavern owner returned.

“They are in the second room on the right.”

“Thank you.” Raising once again from her seat, she made her way to the room, without knocking she entered, sitting causally near the window was the Head Shadow; all dressed in black, only the eyes could be seen.

“Matsuho-sama, what a pleasant surprise.” They said, both female and male sounding. “What can I do for you?”

“I need five of your top Shadows.”

“Ohh. That’s going to cost you.”

“Your fee is of no concern to me.”

“And what exactly will you need them for?”

“They will be trained as my Hands, to undertake a mission that they’ll most likely not return from.”

“A suicide missions. Those we do not do. Assassinations yes, not suicide.”

“It’s assassinations they will be used for. It is their intended targets that will most likely kill them. That’s why I want your best five to work as a unit.”

“Who are your intended targets?”

“Three, Five, Six, Seven and Eight tailed beasts.”

“I’m sorry, but for a moment I thought I heard you say tailed beasts?”

“I did.”

“No disrespect Matsuho-sama, but that is impossible. They cannot be killed, their hosts yes, but them no.”

“My dear Head Shadow, they can. Three of them have already been wiped from existence.”

“Say for a moment I believe you. What will you do with them?”

“They’ll come with me and be trained to be my Hands.”

“And only loyal to you.”

“How much do you want?”

“Something like that will have to be thought about carefully. You’ll have my answer in three days.” Inclining their head to Matsuho, who mimicked the gesture.

“Very well.” With that she left the room, and back out into the dismal weather.

* * *

The sun rose on the second day, early morning bird calls filled the city; already the city was alive with merchants and food stalls, stocked and ready for another day of trading.

The Purple Dragon stood over a map of the demon world; boarders, cities and villages all were marked with different colours. Mini flags occupied the map showing where her armies were currently. Turning to see who walked through the door as it creaked opened. The Grand General and the Commanders of the Legions walked in, each taking their place around the map.

“Thank you for coming at such short notice. I’m aware the Twelfth, Sixteenth and the Fifth Legions are currently engaged with what remains Matatabi’s forces.” Indicating to the legions second in commands, “What is the current status of the battle?”

“They’ve dug in deep, in this region.” Responded the Fifths second, using a pointer to indicate the area the battle was taking place. “As you can see, they have chosen the area carefully, keeping their rears protected due to the mountain range. But this also is their downfall, as there is no way out of those mountains.”

“Who is leading their defences?” Asked the General as both she and Matsuho observed the surrounding area.

“Grand General Brolraniz.” Both demons looked up at her as she said that name.

“He’s a bore of a man, but his reputation is well earned.” The General said, a hint of respect coloured her words as she spoke of the man. “I would advise caution when fighting against his men; they are well trained and seasoned veterans.”

“Agreed.” Matsuho said as she turned her attention to the three second in commands. “I want scouting parties to do a furrow sweep of those mountains, Brolraniz isn’t stupid he would’ve chosen that area for a reason.”

“Those mountains boarder Chōmei’s domain.” The Spy Master supplied pointing to the border line, “There’s a village at its base, also from what information I have, there’s a military camp here.” Placing a coloured marker in the rough area of the camp.

“I need more than that, Spy Master.” Matsuho said with a hint of displeasure, “I need definites not maybes due to incomplete information.”

“I’ve deployed all my agents Mistress, but it’ll take time for that information to be collected, decoded and catalogued.”

“I don’t need excuses. You should have said, instead of continuing as you have been.” Disappointment gave way to displeasure. “I expected more from you, Spy Master.”

* * *

Agent Deserus bolted upright sweat streaming down his face, the cool night air drifting lazily through the open window. The pounding of his blood hammered against his eardrums; his breathing laboured as though he just ran for miles. A tingling sensation registered in his right hand, shakily he brought it up to eye level, staring disbelievingly at the intricate pattern and symbols that were etched on his palm; the same as The Heart of the Last Light. Shakily he traced the patterns, heart still pounding in his ears.

“What is happening.” He breathed out, jumping slightly at the sound of rustling fabric next to him.

“What’s wrong?” groggily asked his bonded, as he sat up yawning widely, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing.” The agent said back as he laid back down turning away from his other half. The other male watched his bonded for a few seconds, seeing the sweat that covered his body.

“Bullshit.” He huffed but knew better than anyone to not push his husband. Laying back down he spooned the other male wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of the others neck. “You know you can talk to me Des.” He whispered feeling the other draw his arms tighter around him.

“I know.” Interlocking their hands together, giving them an appreciative squeeze. Deserus felt his bonded’s breathing deepen as sleep reclaimed him, but sleep eluded him for the rest of the night; by the time his mind calmed down and exhaustion made itself know, dawn broke over the horizon signalling him to get up for his next assignment. Expertly he untangled himself from the embrace and started his morning routine; half an hour later he heard movement from the bedroom signalling his husband was up and about. It was the same every day; a steaming cup of tea sat on the table along with a bowl of porridge ready for the other person.

“Morning.” The agent said to his husband as the other man sat down at the table.

“Fuck off.” He grunted, clutching the cup of tea reverently, breathing in the fumes, blowing on it, then sighing happily at the taste. Silence fell over the table as one started their breakfast while the other finished. Deserus got up depositing his dirty dishes in the sink, ignoring the persistent sensation coming from his right hand.

“You’re clutching your hand again.” The other said, making the agent jump letting go of the itching hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Deserus said neutrally, putting on his gloves, a hand caught his wrist stopping him from covering up the markings.

“Bullshit.” Both stared at each other daringly, challenging the other to defy them. This lasted for several minutes, finally the agent folded, allowing his bonded to remove the glove completely. A sharp intake of breath followed. “Who did this to you?”

“No one.” Snatching his hand and glove back, covering the evidence. “I’m going to be late.” With that he left without looking back, the slamming of the door signalled for the other not to follow.

“Stubborn arse.” He muttered as he himself got ready for work.

Slipping into an alleyway, Deserus flicked up his hood and made his way through the bustling city.

* * *

As Deserus began the ascent to Matsuho’s palace, faint whispering drifted around him, growing louder with every step he took; the unpleasant sensation grew stronger in his right hand.

_‘This can’t be happening now! Not where the guards can see.’_

Spotting a small gap between the last set of buildings before the main viaduct, he slipped into the opening, allowing the shade the buildings produced to mask his form. Further down he went until he was certain he was hidden enough, he turned his back to the mouth of the opening, uncovering the offending hand. Warm hazel eyes stared disbelievingly at the hand; all the symbols and detailed patterns on his palm were glowing faintly. Hesitantly he traced the patterns starting on the outer portion, working his way inwards. Reaching the centre, the voices got louder, too many to truly hear what they were saying, as he finished mimicking the last symbol a couple of vivid images flashed through his mind.

_A bright ball of light high in the darkening sky._

_A long blue piece of fabric falling to the floor._

As soon as the images hit, they disappeared along with the constant whispering, it took him a moment to realise his breathing was coming out in short shallow pants, while his heart hammered against his chest. Slumping against the building, sliding down till he reached the dirty floor, unable to move, cold sweat running down the back of his neck.

A subtle ripple in the surrounding air alerted him that he was no longer alone. A calming hand rested gently on his head.

“Are you alright Deserus?” the deep baritone of his supervisor cut through his muddled mind.

“Yeah, just a little nauseous.” The younger agent replied as he got himself off the ground, using the wall as support.

“Are you…”

“No.” shaking his head, “I’m not pregnant.” a hint of sadness and self-loathing coloured his voice. “You know I’m unable to carry, due to _that_ incident.”

“It still eats me up. I should’ve found another way.” The older agent mumbled, heavy with remorse.

“There was _no_ other way. It was my choice.” A heavy silence hung over the pair, lost in the memories of that mission. “What’s the assignment?” he asked, breaking the heavy silence.

“An expedition to the Old World.” Switching to team leader mode instantly, “It’s a six-month assignment, so prepare accordingly. We’ll depart at first light in two days on the north east road.” Receiving a nod in understanding the older demon watched his subordinate leave, regret heavy in his heart.

* * *

Loose gravel crunched and shifted under armoured feet, as soldiers moved through the high mountain passages. The wind whispered through cracks and crevasse, causing a symphony of low whistles to resonate through the air. Braziers emitted light and warmth for the men and women that walked past or huddled around them. A burly man stood stoically, gazing unflinching out at the army that surrounded the mighty mountain basin.

“General.” a soldier said as they approached the man, snapping to attention.

“What is it?” not taking his eyes of the enemy below.

“We believe we have found it.” A hint of hope coloured her voice. “The references were vague and, in some places misleading, but we have it.”

“Proceed with caution. We may not have that much time left before the enemy engages.” His calculating eyes shifting from one mass activity to another.

“At your command.” Saluting, she turned on her heel, leaving the man alone.

* * *

Deep within the mountain, buried under meters of solid rock, a small contingent of troops cautiously ventured, following a forgotten path. The air stale and stagnated, only moving with the passing soldiers. Deeper they ventured, faded depictions came to life with the glow of their torches. Some depicted simple scenes, while others had broken writing. Further they ventured until the path came to a dead end.

“Damn it!” exclaimed the commander, “We came all this way for nothing!” shoving his way through the clumped soldiers. “We double back and try to find another way in.” Taking the lead, he began to retrace their steps. Following his lead, the others turned and walked after him; just as the last soldier was about to leave, a gentle breeze stroked her cheek. Pausing briefly, she turned, eyes darting around trying to find where it came from. All was still, believing it was just her imagination, she turned to rejoin her comrades something moved passed her making her wheel back around her blade in hand posed ready to fight. Standing in front of her was a faint outline of a hooded person.

“Who are you?” she asked, body falling into a posed stance, ready to strike or defend. The hooded figure did not react to her question, standing there for a moment before walking over to one of the walls. Trained eyes followed the movement, her body moving to face the unknown. Reaching the wall, the faint silhouette raised a hand and began to press against the wall. As the silhouette’s hand moved from one point of the stone face to another, faint blue symbols emerged. The young soldier watched as the last symbol glowed, the hooded being looked over its shoulder before walking towards the wall that stops the path, and with one final look over its shoulder, it walked through the wall disappearing to the other side. As the hooded figure passed the threshold, the symbols on the wall faded.

The Matatabian stood frozen, her brain trying to process what had just happen. After a moment she regained her composure, letting out the breath she did not realise she was holding in. Dropping her guard ever so slightly she matched the silhouettes footsteps; now she faced the same wall, inspecting it more closely. There, ever so subtle indentations of an array of symbols, etched into the smooth stone. Removing her helmet, setting it down on the floor, she blew on the etchings, kicking up the dust and dirt that obscured them. Instinctively screwing her eyes shut as the muck swirled around her, making her cough. After her self-induced coughing fit, she returned to examine the newly revealed symbols that filled that portion of the wall.

Impulsively she reached up pressing on one of the symbols, it responded by glowing blue. A breathy laugh left her lips as she looked on amazed that it worked.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Private?!” shouted the commander, causing the young private to jump around, eyes wide, sword ready to fight. The rest of the squad formed a semicircle around their commander all looking at her.

“I…” she began, getting her heart back into her chest.

“You what?” impatiently asked the commander, giving her a hard look.

“I believe I’ve found the entrance.” Sheathing her sword, snapping to attention.

“Oh really?” disbelief evidence in his voice, cocking his head, lips going thin. “Well, where’s this magical entrance then?” gesturing around the area. The private bit her lip to stop her from saying something that would get her in a shit ton of trouble. Stubbornly, she pivoted on her heel, to face the wall once again; the symbol that was previously aglow was not, so once again she pressed it. All eyes were on her as she went through the sequence of symbols, pausing several times as she tried to remember which ones.

Finally, as she pressed the final symbol, the wall that blocked the way began to fade out of existence, revealing a path ahead. A sense of achievement washed through her, as she watched the wall dissipate. Throwing a quick look at her commanding officer, she started to walk the newly exposed path. The tunnel was much wider than the previous ones, far cooler, the air sweet to the senses. Not paying any attention to the sound of her group catching up, the young private followed the path, as she walked every so often, she saw the hooded figure walking the same path as them. As they walked deeper, the air became cooler and far sweeter, carrying the scent of flowers. After a few more minutes the sound of rushing water echoed throughout the tunnel; the sound getting steadily louder as they reached the mouth of the tunnel.

The Matatabian came to a halt, eyes wide with wonder.

“Bloody hell.” She breathed out in wonder, glancing at her comrades as they too stood in disbelief and wonder.

Before them was a vast cavern; waterfalls pouring down into lakes and rivers that littered the area. Above them the full moon shone through a massive opening in the roof, its silver rays making everything shine an ethereal silver. Trees and plants filled the land, voices of insects filled the air, fireflies danced on the wind that flowed freely, melding all the scents into a sweet aroma. Among the variety of plant and wildlife derelict structures and statues littered the place; in the centre of it ran a moss-covered paved path, flanked by ruined columns and statues, all leading to a temple.

While looking around, the young soldier notices the figure walking towards a river that ran nearby. Just like before she followed the figure, as she reached the riverbank, she watched as the figure picked lotuses that lined the water’s edge. Apprehensively, she began doing the same; the only sign of her nerves was the trembling of her hands.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Muttered one of the group, looking round, watching the shadows. “I feel like we’re being watched.” A shiver ran down his spine.

Again, like before the echo faded, reappearing walking towards a brazier that sat at the base of a crumpled statue. The young women watched as the shadow dropped a lotus flower into the brazier, after a few seconds it erupted into ethereal blue flames, then moved onto the next one. Getting the message, she followed ghosts’ footsteps, reaching the first brazier and statue that stood behind it. No longer looking as it once did.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Private?” ordered the commander, walking hastily after his subordinate, gripping a hold of her arm.

“Lighting the way sir.” She replied nodding towards the aged brazier. Dropping a lotus into the basin. Nothing happened. She could not understand why, when the ghost done it.

“Sir!” shouted one of the soldiers, making both of them look in their direction. There, approaching the small group, were several spectral warriors, their weapons drawn.

“Get ready to attack!” shout the commander letting the other go, making his way to his troops. “Stand ready! Protect each other!” with that they engaged the warriors.

Sounds of blades clashing and grinding against each other filled the air, as the two sides fought. The young Private dropped the lotuses, ignoring where they fell and rushed to join her friends in combat.

The spectral warriors were steadily gaining the upper hand; even though strikes against them did nothing, their weapons however were real. In a matter of minutes, they had beaten the Matatabians into the ground; their weapons ripped from their hands, bodies battered and bruised and bleeding. The spectral warriors gathered them up, forcing them to their kneels, swords at each of their throats.

The sound of heavy footsteps got gradually closer, until it entered their vison; a bulky warrior wielding two massive swords on its back. As this beast of a warrior approached, it trampled several lotuses under its heavy weight. This caused the brute to pause mid step, raising the foot revealing the crushed flowers. For a few minutes it looked down at the destroyed flowers then noticing the one that lay at the bottom of the brazier. Reaching into the metal basin, scooping it up from its resting place, examining it before looking at the kneeling Matatabians. With the flower still in its grasp, it made its way over to them.

Nothing happened as the spectral warrior looked at each of them.

“ _Si’ae jisvidaegi phij lyaes_?” asked the heavy warrior, throwing down the lotus in front of them.

“We don’t understand.” breathed out the commander, his breath hitching as his throat was nicked by the resting blade.

“ _Si’ae jisvidaegi phij lyaes?!_ ” the warrior shouted out more forcefully, unsheathing one of his massive blades stabbing it into the ground next the flower.

“Sir?” stuttered one of the soldiers, his eyes darting from the brute to his commanding officer.

“Now’s not the best time private.” The other answered trying not to get anyone killed.

“But, sir. It sounds like Iosaric. Or a root of it anyway.” The other said, trying to dig through his memories to try and translate, what was shouted at them.

“Well?!” the blade pushing harder against his throat. “Anytime now private!”

“It asked who was…” he trailed off, trying to remember what ‘ _jisvidaegi’_ meant. Muttering the word repeatedly, desperately trying to jog his memory. “Responsible!” he shouted out happily, causing the others to jump slightly.

“Private!!”

“They want to know who was responsible for the flower.” He replied confidently, a smile on his bloodied face.

“For fuck sake! Tell them!” the commander snapped back. The smile and confidence that the younger man felt evaporated as quickly as it came.

“Is that really the best idea?”

“Just fucking tell them!” taking a shaky breath the other man shakily raised his arm and pointed to his female counterpart.

“ _Yij_.” Turning to look at the female, the spectre jerked its head signalling for the other warrior to haul the female to her feet.

“ _Yist vi fina dist eyinl lyi jaeli iph Lyi Kivviss Iph Lstaegaekyl?_ ” terrified eyes darted to her comrade, looking for help.

“I haven’t a clue.” The other supplied, “I only know a small amount.”

“Thanks.” She replied sarcastically, looking back to the heavy warrior. Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I was shown.” Not liking the answer, the brute stepped right into her personal space, crowding her. Terrified eyes darted around looking for help; a cold hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the towering warrior.

“ _Fina yeoi ljivessiv id Serjiv Kjvidvs. Fina ae’i ed idirf. Si fin vaei.”_ the sentence was completed with the unsheathing of the other massive blade. “ _Phaedi vieri aed lyi ejrs iph lyi Kivs.”_ The feeling of the blades point pressing against her abdomen, tears began to run down her cheeks. Movement caught her tear-filled eyes just pass the assailant elbow; the shadow from earlier stood looking in their direction.

“Them!” she said pointing desperately at the ghost, “They showed me how!”

Craning its head around to look at what the demon was pointing at. Several tense minutes passed; the other warriors were looking in the same direction. The cold hand that held her chin loosened; the blade at her stomach returned to its holster.

“ _Jigiesi lyir.”_ It ordered moving away from the group, the other spectral warriors released their hostages before disappearing. “ _Stel’ aed lyi Lstaegaekyl._ ” Bowing to the group then disappearing, leaving the Matatabians alone.

The commander went to each of his subordinates making sure they were okay. Receiving confirmation from those, he turned to the rooted private. Reaching her, he gripped her arm pulled her around to face him then embraced her. It took a while for the embrace to register in her mind, and just like a floodgate opening, she embraced him back, tightly, tears streaming down her face.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He whispered, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. They remained like that for a while, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to proceed with our mission.” Both looked over to the group, sparing each other a glance, pulling slowly away. The young female hastily wiping the tears away. “I take it the lotuses are needed for something. Given how that thing reacted.”

“Yeah. They’re to do with the braziers.” Sniffing less as she regained some control, “The flames should light blue when placed.”

“How do you know that?”

“I had help.”

“I know this might sound stupid but, shouldn’t the braziers be lit for that to happen?” one of them asked.

Thinking for a moment the commander issued orders for everyone to collect wood and enough lotuses.

“Why are you going with it?” she asked confusion written over her tear stained face. The male looked at her with a smile.

“We’re the squad that _always_ gets the weird and wacky assignments.” Laughing slightly, “So it’s normal for us?” shrugging, walking off to help the rest of the team.

Within half an hour everything was coming together; the braziers that had toppled over time were upright. All they were filled with wood and set alight; the occasional popping sound merged with the symphony created by the wildlife. Everyone gathered around the first one, its warmth radiation through them.

“Ready?” the commander asked, placing a hand on the female’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Taking a deep breath, she dropped the first lotus into the flames. Within an instance, the flames consumed the flower, turning blue. Becoming more confident by the result, they ventured down the path.

* * *

Reaching the final brazier at the foot of the temple, the last lotus flower fell into the flames, and just like the previous times, it burnt blue. Nothing seemed to happen, heads turning around trying to find something happening. Yet nothing.

“What now?”

“I honestly don’t kn…” just like at the riverbank, the silhouette approached, standing beside her. Reaching into the flames with cupped hands, scooping up the flames, then turning, making its way up the cracked stone steps. Taking her hundredth deep breath, she mimicked the shadow, scooping her cupped hands into the flames.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing!!” exclaimed a few of the closer troops, grabbing her arms, forcefully moving her away from the brazier. “Are you out of your fucking mind?” shaking her, eyes full of concern. Flickering blue light caught their eyes, looking down at the nestled flames.

“All I’m saying just for the record: This is the _craziest_ thing we have ever done.” The commander said as he turned away.

“Crazier than the time we destroyed that mountain range?” one supplied.

“Oh yea.”

“Crazier than Sergeant Nicaras having to marry that giant ape?” said another.

“Yep.” Silence followed while everyone tried to think of something else, that could be crazier than what they are doing now.

“He’s probably right.” Someone muttered, hating to admit it. “What now?” she inquired, looking at her friend.

“I suppose we make our way up the temple steps.”

“Lead on.” Moving to the side, watching her friend make her way to the base of the temple.

One step at a time, they made their way up the steep incline, doing their best to avoid the looser stone bricks. For ten minutes they climbed, finally reaching the top, some sat down catching their breaths.

“Wow.” The youngest of their troop breathed out, as he looked out from their vantage point. This attracted everyone else, standing side by side. “It’s beautiful.”

“Take a moment to enjoy the view.” Commented the commander, soaking it up. “Okay, moment over.” Clapping his hands, “Lets finish what we were sent here to do.” Turning around once again he cautiously began to explore the temple courtyard; time did not seem to have affected the courtyard or the temple itself, still there were signs of erosion here and there. Everyone spread out, checking the area; the entrance to the temple itself was three platforms higher. Each level had balconies, verandas, large communal areas with seating, along with a wide range of different statues, even a fountain or two. In the very centre of the main area, was a statue on top of a plinth. The statue depicted a women with her head bowed, kneeling with both hands cupped together, holding them out, as if begging.

“Found anything?!” the commander shouted, leaning over the top banister. Negative responses answered his question. “For love…!” slamming his hands on the stone banister in irritation. Down on the ground level, the young demon stood there, cradling the blue flames, hoping for the apparition to appear again. Yet it did not.

“What the hell do I do now.” She muttered to herself, looking for anything that jumped out as a possibility. Her gaze kept returning to the statue, “I wonder.” Tentatively she approached the statue, stopping just before the begging hands.

“Well. Here goes nothing.” Resting her cupped hands inside the stone ones, then gently depositing the blue flames, stepping back once the transfer was complete. Nothing happened, the flames still flickered and danced in the breeze.

“Any luck?” asked her colleague with a hint of anticipation, standing beside her.

“None.” She replied, letting out a long-defeated sigh. “I honestly thought that would work.” Making a move to retrieve the flames; just as she went to scoop the flames out, she screamed out in pain, doubling over.

“Pala!” in seconds her colleague was at her side, easing her down to the floor. “Pala!” franticly trying to calm her friend. Sounds of rapid footsteps approached them.

“What the hell happened!” ordered the young male, dropping to his knees, trying to determine what was causing Pala soo much pain. Acting quickly, he placed his index and middle finger to her temple, they glowed white, within seconds she was rendered unconscious. “Help me lay her down.” With the others help they got the unconscious demon laying down. By that time, the rest of the team were over, some breathing slightly heavy. The commander shoved his way through.

“Pala!” dropping down next to her, “What the hell happened!” looking at the two.

“She went to retrieve the flames from the statue. The next thing, she was screaming pain…” a sharp breath grabbed both of their attention; the young medic had removed some of her armour, revealing severely burnt hands; some parts were covered in a black crust. This trend continued up her arms and across her torso, heat was still radiating off her.

“We need to get her cooled.” State the medic as he took out a portable stretcher from his backpack. “Nathill.” Chucking it to the other demon, catching it with easy, he got to assembling it. Getting a ‘done’ from the other demon, he got himself ready. “Sera.”

With great care, they deposited their injured comrade on to the stretcher, not having to be told, two other soldiers took their places on each pole, after a count of three, they lifted the stretcher of the ground and followed the medic down the temple stairs.

“She’ll be fine.” One of the remain soldiers said, as they all watch their team descent the stairs.

“I hope so.” Replied the commander, turning away as the last of the team disappeared.

* * *

Outside the secret oasis, back up the winding paths, the remains of Matatabi’s army readied themselves for a long and gruelling siege. Grand General Brolraniz and his commanders watched from their vantage point as Matsuho’s army moved into position.

“So, it begins.” turning around, “Tell the barrier teams to begin. Have Archers and the Artillery units ready on the second stage, while Light, Heavy and special units on the first stage.” Looking each of his subordinates in the eye. “I’m not going to lie, but this will be long and bloody. Many of those who we have fought with, shared many memorable moments with, our friends, comrades will die, so will each of us.” No one interrupted him, “But, out there are the bastards that have invaded our country! If I am going to die, I’m going to take as many of those bastards down with me!” Donning on his helmet.

“Get ready for battle!!”

* * *

Back in the forgotten oasis, the small group of soldiers carrying Pala reached the river mouth near the roaring waterfall.

“This is a good enough place as any.” Said Jonas as he unclasped his medical bag, placing it on the floor by his feet. The carriers lowered the stretcher, then moving to give the medic room to work. “Sera, start stripping Pala down.” While Sera got to work, Jonas took much of his own armour off, giving him more freedom. “Give me a hand to get her into the water.” Between them, they lifted Pala up, making their way steadily into the crystal-clear water. The temperature of the water making it self-known, as goose bumps erupted all over their skin.

“Here will do.” Reaching an area, that was deep enough for what he wanted but, close enough to the riverbank. “On the count of three, we’re going to lower her into the water. Then I want you to simply help her natural buoyancy, keeping her head above the water.” Getting a nervous nod, Jonas proceeded to count to three, and on the third count they did what was said.

“All right? You got her?” he asked removing his own arms when he received another nervous nod. As gently as possible, he began his examination of the full extent of her injuries. Her injuries were more extreme than first noticed. “By the Gods.” He breathed out, following the burns and in some cases charcoaled skin, all up her arms, and down to her navel.

“Let’s get her back to the bank, so I can get to work.” Carrying Pala between them, they returned to their original spot. As they got back, the area had been set up for them; a decent fire was going along with Jonas’s medic supplies arranged neatly. A smile breaking out as he took in the area. Laying Pala down on the blanket next a few feet away, where its warmth was a gentle crest, Jonas got to work. Sera stepped back, making her way over to the fire, sitting heavily down she began to remove her armour.

“You almost look like a drown rat.” Joked one of the remain soldiers, as he knelt next to her, giving a hand. In return he received the middle finger, and a look that conveyed the message loud and clear. He chuckled, completely unfazed by it, working together the removed all her armour. She shoved him away when he started laughing at the sound coming from her boots.

“So mature.” He laughed even harder as she struggled getting the final boot off, dragging the wet sound out. “Will you fuck off.” A smile and laughter threating to break free, chucking the offending boot at him, with him easily dodging it. She watched him disappear somewhere, getting more comfortable, relishing the warmth the fire provided. A few moments went by in relative silence, getting lost in the dancing flames. She flinched slightly at the feeling of a blanket being draped over her shoulders. “Thanks.” Giving her counterpart a smile. He returned it sitting himself next to her.

“How’s Jonas doing?” she asked after several peaceful minutes.

“Well, he hasn’t called us for help.” He replied looking over to where the medic was working, “You know how he works. He’ll do what he can with what he’s got.” Looking back into the flames, “I honestly don’t know how he manages to have all that stuff in that bag.” Chuckling to himself, “I swear its bigger on the inside than the outside.”

“Well, we could always try getting in it.”

“ _Now_ , that would be funny.” Lapsing in a comfortable silence.

“Nathill.”

“There we go.” Getting up, shooting the other a smile, he made his way over standing beside the younger male. “What do you need?”

“I need you to support Pala while I apply this paste to her back.” Moving out of the others way so he could get into position, gently supporting the female. He watched Jonas work, daftly applying the paste, his movements speaking of confidence, but also with care. A pungent smell began to waft up, making him wrinkle his nose.

“What the hell is that stuff?” unable to keep his disgust from showing. Jonas glanced at him, before returning his attention to the application of the paste.

“You should recognise the smell.” He said, “You didn’t complain about it when you had that _nasty_ rash on your…”

“Ok!” The older of the two said cutting the other off abruptly, regretting his comment instantly, ignoring the chuckle.

“It uses the same ingredient.” The other supplied, finishing off. “Can you stay like that while I get this stuff of my hands.” He returned after a couple of minutes holding a couple of rolls of cloth. With well practice ease, he wound the cloth around, wrapping the injured flesh in a protected barrier. Finishing it off, satisfied with his work, he nodded to let her down. As she was laid down, he covered her with a blanket to help stave off the slight chill.

The two packet up what mess was made, once the area was tidy, they joined Sera around the fire.

“Warmed up?” Jonas asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah.” Wrapping the blanket around him, leaning against each other. The sound of the fire crackling mixed with the night life. “How is she?” after several moments of silence.

“She’ll have scarring from some of the more severe burns.”

“But, she’s ok though?”

“She’ll be fine. There shouldn’t be any lasting damage, but I’ll keep an eye on it.” Silence followed as the trio were lost in their own thoughts. Wanting to lighten the mood, Sera turned her head to look at the older man, mischievous smile growing.

“So, Nathill.” Trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“Yeah.” His response guarded, not liking the look she was sporting.

“How about that rash?” her smile widening, enjoying the flabbergasted look, along with the blush that shot up from his neck, encompassing his entire face. Jonas chucked his head back and let out a joyous bark of laughter, Nathill did not know what to say or how to respond, he was like a fish out of water. It did not take Sera long before she too joined in with Jonas.

“Oh, screw you.” he managed, getting up leaving the laughing pair, his ears and face still burning.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Jonas called in between bouts of laughter. Laughing more when Nathill flipped them off over his shoulder. Causing another bout of laughter from the pair.

* * *

Beyond the mountain range, past the ranks of Matsuho’s army, deep within the encampment, the commanders of the Twelfth, Sixteenth and the Fifth Legions stood.

“Is everything ready for the assault?” asked the Sixteenths commander.

“Yes.” Replied a lieutenant.

“Then give the signal.” The lieutenant snapped to attention, saluted, and left. Several moments later, a horn was blown, resonating loudly.

“Fire!” shout the captain, travelling throughout the ranks. The giant beasts crouched down on their hindlegs, in moments dozen of rockets shrieked out, travelling towards the mountain face.

* * *

General Brolraniz faltered as a horn was sounded, walking to the nearest ledge looking down at the amassed army. Eyes widening as the sound of the rapidly approaching rockets whizzed towards them.

“Get those barriers up now!” He shouted, his order being parroted, anticipation and fear swelled within him. The barriers rising uncoordinatedly, as they rushed to fulfil the generals order. The missiles streaked towards them, some impacting the barrier, others clipping the top of them and spiralling uncontrollably into the stone face. Upon colliding with the weathered mountain face, they exploded with great force, launching fire and stone in multiple directions. Pandemonium erupted as soldiers tried to find shelter from the falling rocks and intense fires, some luckily managed to seek shelter, while others were crushed or set alight. Shouts from the defenders echoed throughout the mountain, still the barrage continued.

“Status!” ordered Brolraniz, getting up off the floor, peering around trying to assess the damage. A thick cloud of dust obscured much of the area that was affected, getting no response he made his way to the impacted area.

As he made his way through the winding paths, the cloud of dust was being cleared by the strong wind that swept in from the north. Every so often dislodged rocks would topple down from the mountain face, making those along the paths to cover their heads or seek shelter.

Reaching the nearest affected area took longer than expected, all around every available soldier was clearing away the debris. The process was slow moving, without a second thought, he too joined in the excavation, silently praying that anyone who was unfortunate to have been caught, were alive. Failure weighed heavily in his stomach, as he came across the first body. Carefully they extracted the body, a medic clambered over to the remaining rubble, kneeling next to the body. Brolraniz waited with bated breath as he watched the medic work. The medic shook her head. Smothering the feelings that were swelling up inside of him, he returned to the excavation.

* * *

“ _Wake, mortal.”_ A disembodied voice whispered, “ _Return to my temple_.” Still Pala remained unconscious.

“ _Awaken!_ ”

Pala bolted upright, sucking in a large gulp of air. Hurried footsteps came thundering towards her, in moments a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

“Easy, Pala.” soothingly stated Jonas, as he began examining her. “Are you in any pain?”

“No.” shaking her head, scrunching her nose at the unpleasant smell raising up from the bandages. “What the hell did you smother me in?!” she whined.

“A medicinal paste for the burns.” He said in a bored tone, giving her an unamused look.

“Well, it smells god damn awful.” She complained, moving her head around trying to escape the smell. Jonas’s lips thinned, getting up, he made his way over to his bag and began digging through it the contents.

“What’s he doing?” Sera asked garnering the attention of the other two, all three watched him pull out a multitude of items, throwing them carelessly around. “Seriously, what the hell is he doing?”

“Hey, been looking for that.” They heard him mutter, placing the item down next to him. “It’s in here somewhere.” Shoving his entire arm into the bag, scrunching his face up in concentration, “For fuck sake!” he huffed, retracting his arm, forcefully opening up the bag wider, then proceeded to shove both arms and his head into the opening.

The trio watched in stunned silence, trying to figure out what their friend was doing.

“Got you! You little bastard!” came the muffled cry of success, extracting himself from the bag, clutching something in his hand, his hair messy. Ignoring the scattered items, he made his way back over, a smirk on his lips.

“What you got in your hand, Jonas.” Nervously asked Nathill, taking a step back, when the younger male stopped in front of them.

“You mean this?” he asked innocently, revealing a clay pot, no bigger than the size of his palm.

“Yeah that.” Eyeing the seamlessly innocent pot, not liking the look on his face, the others began to get nervous as well.

“Well you see.” He began as he ran his finger around the seam, “You all complain about the smell of the medicines I use.” Grabbing the lid, “I could always use this instead.” Removing the lid, revealing a lilac coloured liquid.

“What’s wron…” then the stench hit them, making the trio dry heave, their faces taking on a green hue. Jonas stood there, unaffected by the smell, smiling gleefully at them. He let it carry on for a few moments longer, satisfied that they got his point, he resealed it, cutting off the rancid aroma.

It took the trio several minutes to recover, Sera was the first on to regain some of her composure. She looked at the medic, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, like an excited child, smug satisfaction was written all over his face.

“You’re a right little bastard, you know that don’t you.” Still he smiled at them.

“I believe, I’ve made my point. Don’t you?” smiling wider as they all nodded enthusiastically, “Good.” Turning on his heel, he made his way back over to the messy campsite.

“We better help him tidy up.” Nathill said, as he too followed the younger male, picking up the scattered items.

“Will you be alright?” Sera softly asked her friend, giving her a once over.

“I’ll be fine. Just need a little bit more rest.” She replied, laying back down.

“We’ll bring you closer to the fire, if the little shit says its okay.” Earning her a chuckle, she smiled a little bit brighter, her heart feeling that bit lighter.

Sera reached the pair, the campsite was back to its original condition, shaking her head at how the pair were arguing.

“How come you were unaffected by that rancid smell?” Nathill asked, as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the younger male. Something was not adding up.

“Dunno.” He shrugged, putting away the last of the scattered items. He could feel the suspicion radiating off Nathill.

“I hope you boys are playing nicely with each other.” Stated Sera as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

“He’s hiding something.” Nathill replied, moving closer to the medic, noticing the stiffening of his shoulders. Grabbing his shoulders, he spun him around so he could get a better look at his face.

“Nath! What are you doing?!” cried the medic as he struggled against the older man. “Sera, help me.” He implored the woman. Flinching as a hand gripped his chin firmly, forcing him to look the other in eye.

“You little shit.” Turning to Sera, “He’s got something blocking his nose!” reaching up with this hand, he pulled out the material, dropping it on the floor. All Jonas could do was look sheepishly that the pair, laughing nervously he made a run for it.

He managed to get a few meters away when he was tackled to the floor, strong arms wrapped around his waist, the air being knocked out of him as he hit the floor. He barely got his bearings, before he was pull up of the ground, the strong arms gripping him tighter as he was carried back over to the campsite. He could hear and feel the chuckles coming from Nath.

“You should know by now, that you can’t outrun me.” Laughing harder at the childish huff, the younger responded with, crossing his arms, Nath could tell he was pouting. Reaching their comrades once again, both Sera and Pala sat there with big smiles on their faces.

“I hate the lot of you.” Pouted Jonas as he was put down in front of them, still the arms remained around his waist. “You can let go.” Looking up at the taller male, all he got in reply was a smile.

“How…” Nath was cut off when a massive wave of blue flames exploded from the temple. All heads snapped to where the explosion came from, their eyes widened at the massive black cloud that spewed from the temple. Without thinking they raced towards the smoke.

* * *

The siege was going slowly.

Missiles were smashing into the barrier that protected the Matatabian soldiers, with each collision the barrier rippled. Sweat rolled freely down the faces of those who powered the barrier. It was becoming harder for them to maintain the size and power of the barrier; their Chakra was dwindling.

“I don’t know how much longer we can maintain this barrier!” shouted out the leader, his face shining from the sweat.

“We have to keep it up until they run put of ammo!” shouted back the commander.

“We can’t maintain a barrier this size for much longer!” the lead retorted, “We have two opinions: We reduce the size, or it fails before they ran out of ammo! Then we will be defenceless against them!” giving the commander a hard look, which changed to a grimace as a more powerful projectile slammed into barrier, several of the barrier corps collapsed from the sudden drain. The explosion spread rapidly across the surface of the barrier illuminating the mountain face.

“By the gods! What was that?!” the Commander shouted, eyes widening in horror. Another projectile slammed into the barrier, this time many of the soldiers collapsed, their leader was on his knees, sweat pouring rapidly down his face.

“The barrier is about to collapse!” the leader shouted, a third and final projected smashed against the shield. With that the barrier collapsed, unable to withstand the destructive force it was subjected to. Most of the force was absorbed, but still, the remaining destructive force carried through.

* * *

The four soldiers reached the top of the temple steps, panting heavily, lungs and legs burning from the rapid climb. Thick smoke hung in the air, obscuring much of the scene, every so often it lifted before shrouding areas in smoke.

“COMMANDER!!” Shouted Sera, as she moved franticly through the smoke. The others too, were calling out to their comrades, fear present in their voices. For what felt like hours, Nathill stumbled upon several charred remains of their squad scattered around.

“By the Gods.” He breathed out; the acidic stench of burnt flesh hung around like a dead weight. “Over here!” he shouted, doing his best not to allow the smell to deter him from looking for any survivors. One by one, he examined the charred remains, praying that someone was alive. He barely noticed the others joining him, he was too engrossed thought.

“Nath….” A strained whisper caught his attention, over to the side, slumped against a banister.

“Rilus.” Rushing over to him, dropping to his knees, gingerly cupping the others face. “Jonas!” calling out for the medic. “I’m here, Rilus.” Tears beginning to swell up, “I’m here.”

“Help me lie him down.” Pain spiking through out his charred body, trying his best to muffle the shouts of pain, but some were worst than others.

“Rilus, what happened?” asked Nathill, as he gently held the others hand, sucking in a harsh breath, when tormented eyes locked onto his.

“Were…betrayed.” he managed to breath out, his voice hitching as more pain shot through his system.

“What do you mean betrayed? By whom?”

* * *

_“She’ll be fine.” One of the remain soldiers said, as they all watch their team descent the stairs._

_“I hope so.” Replied the commander, turning away as the last of the team disappeared._

The remaining troops returned to find a way into the temple itself, leaving the commander alone. For several minutes he stared out over the secluded area when a warmth began to spread from within his cuirass; glancing around, satisfied that he was alone, he removed the small orb that was pulsating.

“Yes?” he whispered, still he looked around, finding a secluded area. He remained silent as he listened. “I’ve found the temple of Twilight. Yet, the doors to the temple itself are sealed shut.” He growled lowly, his eyes hardening to the response he received.

“The wards are too powerful. If you want me to tear them down, then I’ll need help.” He snapped back, barely keeping his voice under control.

“I’m aware of our Mistress’s orders. This is a temple of a goddess, not some other demon.” A twisted smile grew. “I’ll handle the remaining Matatabians, while you get here.” Stowing away the orb, he unsheathed his blade, and began to find his targets.

It seemed fortune was with him, as he found his first target alone, observing a mural.

“Oh, Commander, I didn’t notice you there.” She said, glancing over her shoulder, then turning her attention back to the mural. “This is fascinating.” gesturing to the mural. “It’s a series of depictions of a prominent figure.” Pointing to large figure that was present in all the murals.

“That is _indeed_ fascinating.” He replied, quick as a flash, he covered her mouth, then plunged his sword clean through her, muffling the shout of pain and surprise. For added measure he twisted the blade, killing her instantly. Withdrawing his blade, he guided her limp body to the floor, stepping back, he moved onto his next target.

Flattening his back against an outcrop, he peered around just enough to observe the remaining troops clustered around a still fountain. There were too many of them, for him to dispatch; he could not let anyone escape.

“Having some trouble?” a silky voice asked, making him to spin around, blade poised to attack. There, standing in front of him, were four agents: all in full battle gear.

“Hardly.” He replied, rolling his eyes at his teammate. “Just thinking on how to dispose of _them_.” Jerking his head in the direction of the Matatabians.

“There is only one way.” Giving the other agents a sharp hand signal, they dispersed without making a sound.

“Killing them isn’t going to be a problem, for you?” the remaining agent asked, tilting her head to the side, watching for any hesitation.

“ _Please_.” Scrunching up his face in disgust, “Pretending to be a Matatabian, made my skin crawl.” Shivering at the mere thought, “I cannot _wait_ to get back home.”

“I can see why Mistress gave you this assignment.” Smirked his counterpart, “You always had an affinity for bending other minds.”

“Exactly.” Smiling for the first time as he spotted the others in position. “Murder and mayhem await.”

“I’ve missed you.” The agent fondly stated, grasping the handle of a massive battle axe, that rested against her back. “Now let’s have some fun.” In a blink of an eye, she vanished, reappearing behind an unexpecting soldier. Swinging the imitating weapon effortlessly, cleaving the soldier in two.

The attack happened soo fast, the Matatabians barely managed to react. Rilus watched in horror as his friend was brutally killed, revealing the smiling agent of Matsuho. He flinched as an arrow embedded itself in the soldiers to his left and right, he barely dodged the axe that came swinging at his head. Unsheathing his own weapon, the young demon darted into cover, gripping tightly the handle, he peered round watching the few remaining soldiers engaging Matsuho’s agents.

Seeing an opening, he sprung from cover, keeping his movements unpredictable as to reduce the chances of being hit by the archer. Gaining momentum, he slammed himself into the enemy, knocking him out of the way. Not wasting a moment, he plunged his blade into the enemy. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his ears picking up the sound of an object cutting through the air; he rolled out of the way, as the axe came crashing down, slamming into the ground, destroying the floor beneath.

“You’re an agile bastard.” Grunted out the female, as she dislodged her weapon. “You would make an excellent addition to our forces.” Eyes locking on the crouched man.

“I would rather die than join you!” he spat, tightening his grip that much more, the leather creaking from the additional stress.

“So be it.” Leaping forward with great skill and agility, crossing the distance between her, and the Matatabians hiding place in moments. He watched as she leaped at him, her menacing blade primed, rolling out from behind statue, putting enough space between her and himself, he felt and heard the statue being obliterated; debris being flung all over the place.

Again, she came at him, but this time, he was ready.

As she came hurtling towards him, her shadow growing large be the second, he rolled towards her, feeling the air ripple as hit the ground behind him. Not taking a second longer, he spun around, his blade following the movement in a graceful arc. The vibrations of the impact rippled down the blade and up his arm, he frowned slightly at the unusual feeling. His eyes widened as he watched the armour glow purple, leaving no trace of his attack. Suddenly he was back handed, sending him flying, smashing into the fountain, destroying a portion of it. His body finally came to a rough stop, curled up against the banister.

His opponent casually made her way over, her axe scraping against the ground. The scraping came to a halt, as she stood over the limp body; she looked down at him.

“It’s a shame you’ll have to die.” Tilting her head, “You are _soo_ young, and with _soo_ much potential.” Shaking her head, letting out a disappointed sigh. “Such a waste.” Securing a grip on her weapon, she rose it above her head, ready to kill the younger demon.

“Varala.” Turning her head, she watched as the commander removed his blade from the last Matatabian, paying the fallen soldier no mind as he gestured her to follow him.

“Can’t I kill him?!” she called out after him.

“Leave him. He’ll die soon enough!” he shouted back, making his way towards the temple doors. Huffing, she shouldered the blade, and processed to follow him up the two flight of steps, regrouping with the rest of her squad.

“What now?” the commander began to investigate the majestic door, resting his hand against the cool surface, feeling the power embedded within. Slowly he released some of his chakra, nothing happened. Again, he tried, but this time with more power behind it. A barely recognisable tingle passed through his hand; steadily he increased the output until the tingle was constant and strong. Opening stepping back, he watched as the door glowed, revealing a multitude of symbols and glyphs, intricately woven together. He let out a whistle as he looked from one section to another.

“There is no way of getting through that.” He concluded once he finished inspecting the last section. “Nothing less than the combined might of the tailed ones, would penetrate this door.”

“Well, we’re fucked if we can’t get in.” someone muttered, “We cannot afford to fail.”

“Didn’t that woman guide you here?” Varala asked, shooting him a side glance.

“I don’t know where they went.” He answered nonchalantly, “What do you have in mind?”

“Set a trap.” She stated, “Set off the defences, making it look like something terrible has happened, or whatever.” Waving her free hand around. “There is a high possibility she will come running to investigate. Once here, she will most likely figure out how to open this blasted door, and that’s when we take over.” Shrugging carelessly.

“It’s worth ago.” The commander concluded, noticing an excellent vantage point to the die. “Move to that outcrop, have your weapons ready.” He instructed, in seconds he was alone before the temple door, a foreboding feeling began to worm its way through his soul.

Ignoring the feeling as best as he could, he began to regulate his breathing, feeling his own chakra twist and coil within. He knows he would only have a fraction of a second to teleport out of the way; slowly, he began to condense his chakra. After several minutes, he had reached his desired concentration of chakra; the condensed ball of chakra was no bigger than the palm of his hand. All the malice and hatred of the past several years of working with the Matatabians, was poured into the ball. The ominous feeling permeated throughout his body and soul, still he ignored it, all that mattered was completing their mission, by any means necessary.

With that he hurled the ball of chakra and hatred at the majestic door, teleporting away as soon as it left his hand.

_Boom_

A violent wave of blue flames erupted outwards barely a second later, making the area around the temple to shake. A thick column of smoke followed shorty after, shrouding the temple in darkness.

“Now we wait.”

* * *

They did not have to wait long.

“There.” Pointed out the archer, as four Matatabians rushed up the temple steps, dropping in and out of sight.

“Now, let see what will happen.” Muttered Varala, all eyes were now watching the scene unfold below them. Several time they lost sight of them, as the plume of thick smoke obscured them from view.

“This blasted smoke!” growled out the female, loosing track of the demons below for the umpteenth time.

“Will you shut up?” snapped the commander as he shot her a dangerous look.

“Commander.” Whispered the archer, pointing towards the battlefield, where the remains of the Matatabians squad mates laid scattered. Now all eyes were transfixed on that position, watching as Nathill moved from one body to the next.

“Jonas!” That single word echoed throughout the area, making the commander go ridged.

“Fyr, end him.” He ordered the archer, “The rest of us will get ready to move.”

Stealthily Fyr moved to a better vantage point, after a few minutes of searching, he had found it. A clean shot.

Keeping within the shadows, he withdrew an arrow from the quiver, notching the projectile securely to the string. Drawing in a breath as he pulled back the sting, waiting for an opening. In seconds it presented itself, with that, he let loose the sting, the arrow flying straight for its target.

* * *

_“What do you mean betrayed? By whom?”_

Rilus breath hitching, eyes becoming unfocused as he struggled to remain conscious.

“Rilus!” franticly shouted Nathill, trying desperately to get him to focus. “Who betrayed you?” Tears were beginning to swell up in the corner of his eyes. “Come on, Ri. Stay with us!”

“Nath…” gripping the others hand, “I’m sorry.” tears running down his face as he looked at the other man. “I…I…I don’t want to go.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Ri.” Looking desperately at Jonas, seeing the sweat rolling down the medic’s face, as he tried to keep his teammate alive. “You can stay here with us.” Reaching over cupping the blackened cheek. “You can stay, as long as you want.”

“It…It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 _“You’re endanger, Mortal.”_ Whispered the disembodied voice, sending a chill down Pala’s back. _“The enemy is here.”_ Pala began to look all around, her eyes flickering from one spot to another.

 _“Just because you cannot see them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”_ Retorted the voice, with a hint of exasperation. _“When they strike, be ready to head to my inner sanctum. You’ll be quite safe there.”_

“Pala what’s wro…” seemly out of nowhere, an arrow plunged itself into Rilus’s head, killing him instantly. Shock gripped the remaining troops, they were jolted out of their shock when a second arrow slammed into the remains of the fountain, ricocheting off some of the masonry.

 _“Run, Mortal!!”_ ordered the voice, _“Know that I will protect you!”_ a third arrow, slammed into a barrier.

“We need to go. Now!” shouted Pala as she poked her head around a destroyed statue. “Head towards the temple doors.” With that, she ran as fast as she could, her injuries making themselves known.

“Nathill, we need to move.” Gently stated Jonas, his eyes full of sorrow. Gripping firmly the other man’s shoulders, still he didn’t move, letting out a frustrated breath, he forcefully pulled the order man away.

* * *

The commander watched with twisted glee, as the arrow hit its mark dead on. With a simple sign, the rest of the agents sprang into action, leaving just himself, his eyes locked on the mighty temple doors, waiting.

* * *

Barriers blazed to life, as projectiles of fire and wood, rained down on the four escaping Matatabians. Pounding feet, heavy breathing filled their ears, as they skidded and slid over the cobblestones, racing towards the temple doors.

Adrenaline flooded their system, hearts hammering, their destination slowly coming into reach.

A massive explosion of ethereal green flames erupted in front of them, making them skid to a halt. Again, and again the flames smashed against the barrier.

“We need to find another way!” shouted Sera, as she instinctively shielded her face. Spinning around on their heels, they started back tracking, but were once again put to a standstill.

On all side’s attacks struck against the barriers, giving no leeway, effectively pinning them.

Nathill clenched his fists, anger, and hatred roared throughout his body. Eyes narrowing to mere pinpoints, with his mind made up, he shoved past Jonas and Pala, raising his hand, and let loose a torrent of blue and black flames.

He poured everything he had into the attack, allowing his anger, hatred, and sorrow to fuel him. Again, and again, throwing attack after attack against the agents; hot tears flowed steadily. Taking the initiative, they moved upwards, the barrier moving with them. Step by step, until finally they reached the upper platform.

The majestic doors flashed a mixture of blue and gold, the sound of massive locks being released echoed loudly, as the finally lock released, the massive doors slowly parted.

The attacks eased; the soldiers watched as the agents turned their attention to the newly opened doors. Disregarding the Matatabians, they rushed towards the opened doors, the commander appeared several paces ahead of them.

“Finally.” Together with the other agents, he walked over the threshold. Instantly they were surrounded by bright blue energy, freezing them to the spot.

 _“You dare trespass inside my temple, Agents of the Purple Dragon?!”_ Spat the disembodied voice. “ _You have spilt innocent blood on my grounds.”_ A primal fear ran rampant through their bodies.

“You have no power over us!” shouted back the Commander, struggling against the field of energy. Laughter bouncing of the polished surfaces, sending a shiver down their spine.

 _“Your souls are mine.”_ With that, they vanished.

Around the Matatabians, the protective barriers melted away. With a large gust of wind, the hanging plume of thick smoke dissipated.

No one could relax, the adrenaline still coursed through their veins.

 _“Step into my temple, Mortals.”_ Called out the voice, as reassuringly as possible. _“You will come to no harm. I wish to speak to you.”_ Nervously, they looked to one another, unsure whether to accept the invitation or not.

“Are we seriously going to step foot in there?” pointed out Nathill, “It could be a trap!”

“What other choice do we have?” countered Jonas, “Whatever we are dealing with, is well out of our league.”

“Seriously, Jonas?” asked Sera, her voice full of disbelieve. “I vote, we leave while we can.” Turning to face Pala, “Pala?!” spotting the younger female, walking towards the temple. Without thinking, Sera ran after her, grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” spinning the young demon around to face her, ignoring the other two catching up with them.

“We don’t have a choice in this.” She said quietly, “We’re alive because we followed the advice of the voice.”

“ _No_.” She firmly stated, “We followed _you_.”

“Then, follow me one last time.” For several moments, the two females stared at each other. Finally, Sera let out a long, deep breath before nodding slightly.

“Thank you.” Pala replied, a small smile lighting up her face. Turning back around, a sense of foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach, as she gazed into the inner sanctuary. “Here goes nothing.” With that, she marched into the temple, not daring to look back.

“This is a bad idea.” Muttered Nathill, nevertheless he followed the others. As soon as he crossed over the threshold, a sharp shiver ran down his spin. Deeper they went, the area was spotless, as though untouched by time. Braziers and torches ignited all around them, illuminating the area. At the far end, stood a large statue of a women with her arms raised to the sky, flowers of different colours decorated the pedestal. All four soldiers whipped around when they heard the groaning of the doors close, flaring, signalling the wards were once more engaged, trapping the demons inside.

 _“Greetings, Mortals.”_ The voice carrying throughout the building, causing all of them to look where the voice was coming from. _“Have no fear, Mortals. You are safe here.”_

“That remains to be seen.” Retorted Nath, anger, and hatred bubbling beneath the surface.

“Nath.” Hissed Pala, shooting the man a dirty look.

“No.” he spat back, “This mission has gone to shit ever since we got here.”

 _“Calm yourself, Mortal.”_ A hint of a threat present within her tone.

“ _Don’t you dare,_ tell me to be calm!” hot tears began to trickle down, “You, who tells us we’re safe! But what about our squadmates? Our Friends?!”

_“They were not needed.”_

“Not _needed_?!” he shouted back, “You sadistic bitch! You’re no better than Matsuho!” instantly he was lobbed across the room, slamming into the wall. The whole room was charged with energy.

 _“You’ll show me some respect, Mortal.”_ Her voice echoed loudly, _“It is by our whim who lives and who dies.”_ After what felt like several agonising minutes, the suffocating energy that permeated the place, began to settle down. _“The loss of their life, though regrettable, was necessary.”_

“Why where they necessary?” asked a confused Sera, trying to keep her tone respectable.

_“So that you’ll carry out our Will, unburdened.”_

“And if we refuse?”

 _“You cannot.”_ Her answer was simple, but final.

* * *

Four bodies slammed onto the ground, kicking up a mound of dirt. Shakily they rose to their feet, taking in their environment.

“Where the bloody hell are, we!” shouted out the Commander, ignoring his hazed companions. Out on the horizon, he could just make out the mountain range. “That _bitch_!” half of him was angry, while the other half found the whole thing amusing.

“It looks like you’ve failed.” Commented Varala, examining her fingernails. Looking up when she heard him start chuckling.

“No, my dear Varala. We’re just getting started.”

* * *

“Just _who_ are you?” laughter filled the room.

 _“Have we really fallen so far into obscurity, that our own creation, no longer know us?!”_ they all got the impression that the voice, was seconds away from facepalming. _“I’m the Goddess of Twilight. I guard the realms between day and night.”_

“Never heard of you.” Mumbled Nathill, as he stumbled his way back to his group.

 _“No matter. We have a task for you.”_ Returning to the subject at hand.

“And what _exactly_ is this mission you’re sending us on?” inquired Pala, gazing up at the statue.

 _“You are to travel throughout the world, and find the other temples, dedicated to the Gods.”_ She began, _“With my blessing, you’ll gain entry and locate the artifacts, before the forces of Matsuho does and corrupts them.”_

“Those three can be your pets.” Harshly stated Nath, jabbing his thumb to the others, “But, I’ve got my _own_ mission.” Spinning on his heel, he began to march towards the doors.

 _“They have been marked for death.”_ She called out. _“They dared to spill blood on my grounds.”_ The anger evident. _“But it will not be by your hand, they die. But by another.”_

“Ohh really?” sarcasm etching through, “Where were those sprites be encountered? The ones that attacked us?”

_“They can not step foot on this soil.”_

“Well a load of good they were.”

“Nath…” a pair of arms wrapped around him, embracing him tightly. Feeling the warmth, radiating off the medic. His heart began to ach, his throat seizing up, grabbing the arms that wound around him, pulling them tighter, hot tears now fell freely. Nothing needed to be said, as both Pala and Sera joined in, embracing their broken comrade and friend.

The goddess remained silent, allowing the mortals to have their moment. She knew the journey they were about to embark on, will test them in ways they could not imagine. Enemies would turn into friends, and allies into enemies. Both old and new. Time was off the essence; things were moving too fast. They could not fail.

 _“I have a gift for you, Mortal.”_ a ball of bright light floated lazily down, settling gracefully on the marble floor. The Matatabians watched as the ball of light, morphed into a silhouette of a person.

“Rilus?” disbelief etched across his face, as he stared at the younger man, pulling away from the others. Walking uncertainly towards the familiar face.

“Hi, Nath.” He replied, wearing a sad smile, taking an involuntary step back as he was embraced by the older man. There, they hugged, holding each other tightly.

“I don’t have much time.” Rilus whispered, pulling away. “You need to focus on the task you’ve been given.”

“I need to kill those who murdered you.” Nath retorted back, grabbing both of his arms, looking at him desperately.

“Killing them won’t bring me back.” He replied, “Please, Nath.” He begged, giving the other his best puppy dog eyes.

“For fuck sake!” letting go of him. “You had to pull out the big guns.” A half-hearted laugh slipping past his lips. “Fine.” Relenting, “How do I explain this to mother?”

“You’ll find the words. I know you will.” Trying to lighten the mood more, “My time is almost up.”

“Please don’t go.” Nath begged.

“Before I do. Tell mother something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Tell her, it was my fault the cat was always ill after her beets stew.”

“You’re the reason, she was always sick after we had that?!”

“Yeah.” Scratching his cheek, flushing slightly from embarrassment. “It’s time.” Embracing his older brother tightly. “See you on the other side.” With that, his entire body was engulfed in a bright white light. Turning him back into a ball of energy, drifting slowly back into the air.

“ ’bye.” Nath breathed out, watching what remained of his brother fade. Silence followed, no one dared to break the somewhat peaceful atmosphere. After what felt like an eternity, Nathill looked up at the statue.

“I have a question for you, Goddess.” He called out, his hands balling into fists.

 _“How quaint.”_ She replied, the eye rolls evident in her voice. “ _What is your question, Mortal?”_

“Do you _swear,_ the ones who murdered our friends. My Brother. Will pay for what they did?”

 _“You have my word.”_ Her tone changing sending a chill done their spines. _“The one that betrayed you, and his associates that dared spill blood of the innocent, will be killed. Their souls will be tortured until the end of time itself.”_

“Fine. We’ll do as you say.”

“We will??” asked a confused Jonas, looking between the other male and the statue.

“We will.” Stated both Pala and Sera, standing beside their friend.

“I better come too.” He muttered to himself, “Someone has to look after you idiots.”

 _“Brace yourselves. This task is monumental in size.”_ She began, _“Never loose faith, in the task or each other. For if you fail, so too does this world.”_

* * *

Within the Inuzuka, Tsume was hunched over her desk, muttering to herself as she went through the mound of paperwork. This was one job she detested about being clan head. Loud pounding against the front door, resonated through the home.

“Hana!!” she called out, not looking up from her task. No reply. “Hana!!!” the knocking got louder. Muttering to herself, she pushed away from the desk, and made her way towards the door.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” Pulling the door open, shock took hold of her, as the newcomer walked right past her.

“Finally!” a petit women walked past the stunned matriarch, walking into the living room, and proceeded to make herself comfortable. “Close the door, Tsume. You’re letting in a draft!”

Slowly, Tsume brain began to restart, finally processing what was happening. Slamming the door shut, she followed the older woman.

“Ma!” her brain failing to assemble anymore sentences.

“Hi, Tsume.” Giving her oldest daughter a cheeky smile.

“Wha…What are you doing here?!” flabbergasted at seeing her mother, the last she saw of her, was a decade ago, when she went into a home.

“What, can’t I visit my oldest daughter?” shrugging her shoulders.

“You only see us when you want something.” Glaring accusingly at the sheepish woman.

“Ma, are you alright?” taking a seat next to her.

“I’m fine, no one was hurt, everyone got out safely.” She said as she rummaged around in her bag.

“What are you talking about?”

“The home burnt down.” As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s terrible!” Tsume cried, grabbing her hands, in a comforting gesture.

“What’s terrible?” asked Hana as she walked in from the kitchen.

“The retirement home, Ma was staying in burnt down.”

“That’s awful!” taking a set opposite.

“Not to me. It was a retirement home!” looking at both as if they were stupid, “Do you know what they did; they set of the fire alarms in a retirement home. Who could rush? Half the people there had walkers, the other half cannot get out of their chairs, but they got bells coming off like crazy! Do you know what that does to hearts that only beat a few times a week? It’s not pretty.” Silence followed her little rant, Tsume and Hana just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

“Anyway.” Looking around, “Where’s that grandson of mine?”

“Kiba?” Hana asked, looking at her mother, having a conversation with their eyes.

“I can barely smell him.” Her nose twitching, “His scent is extremely stale.” Scrunching up her face when she detected another unknow scent wrapped around Kiba’s. “Why is there another scent intertwined with his?”

“That would be Naruto.” Supplied Tsume, ready for her mother to say something.

“It doesn’t smell like a fish cake.” Tsume, wasn’t expecting her to say that. Hana on the other hand started laughing. “Why are you laughing, child?”

“Not the fish cake, grandmother. Uzumaki Naruto.” Wiping a loose tear away. “His boyfriend.”

“He’s gay?!”

“Mother!”

“Gran!”

“What!? I was not expecting that!” slouching back into the chair, “Wow. That explains a lot.” Nodding to herself, after a moment of compilation.

“Kiba, was exiled for having sex with Naruto, before I could welcome him into the clan.” Tsume stated, eyes closing briefly lost in the memory. “So now, they live together.”

“Ohh, don’t tell me those idiots elders used that bogus law?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think I had _you_?” she asked pointedly, “Those idiots were conceived the same way, so was the majority of the clan. Kami, didn’t you bother reading the law?”

“No.” face palming. “So, I can allow them back into the clan?”

“You’re the clan head, Pup. You get the final say.” Clapping her hands, she got up off the chair, and began to make her way towards the door.

“Ma, where are you going?”

“To see my gay grandson.” Opening the door and walking out, leaving the other two standing there. It did not take long before the old matriarch walked back in, scratching her cheek, looking rather sheepish. “Where does he live now?”

* * *

A calm atmosphere hung around the two teens as they laid on the settee, lightly snoring. It was the first time for a while since they had time to themselves. A loud knock on the door echoed through the still apartment, Akamaru was the first to rise from his nap, letting out an unhappy huff, he trotted over to the still sleeping teens. He started to headbutt Kiba’s hand, trying to rouse the boy from his sleep. He did that several more times, before having enough, he took a few steps back, then leapt on top of them. What ensued was an explosion of shouts of surprise and profanity, giving a short bark of laughter, Akamaru leapt off the curing pair and hightailed out of the room.

Untangling themselves, Kiba shot up and ran after the wayward Ninken.

“Get back here you dozy mutt!” slipping on the wooden floor as he rounded the corner. Another loud knock sounded, making his way towards the door, he noticed his companion sitting on their shared bed wagging his tail enthusiastically. “Bastard.” Unable to keep the smile from breaking out on his face, his reply was a happy bark. Opening the door, he stood stunned; there stood his mum, sister, and grandmother.

“Are you going to invite us in, Pup?” the old lady asked, as like before she made her own way in.

“Err, yeah. Come on in.” allowing his sister and mum entry, shaking his head as he closed the door.

“Kiba!” shouted out Naruto, as he emerged from the sitting room, clothes ruffled from sleep and the surprise wake up call. “Where is that…” the words coming to a holt, upon seeing the newcomers. An awkward silence followed as everyone looked at each other, Naruto began to fidget when he noticed the old lady eyeing him up.

“Naruto, it’s good to see you again.” Tsume said, cutting the awkward silence.

“You too, Tsume-san. Hana-chan.” He replied, Hana gave a short wave, then once again the awkward silence settled over them like a dead weight.

“For Kami sake!” shouted the older women, startling everyone. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to you boyfriend?” looking expectantly at Kiba.

“Right.” Making his way passed everyone, he stood next to the nervous blonde. “Gran, this is my mate, Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Mate?” she said walking up to the whiskered teen.

“Nice to meet…” suddenly he was yanked down by his collar, a cool hand pushing aside his head, baring his neck to the older women. A shiver ran down his spin when a finger ran over his bond mark. A different type of shiver ran down his spin, settling in the base of his stomach when he heard Kiba growl possessively.

“Ohh, hush pup.” Chiding him, satisfied she released her hold on him, turning expectantly to the older teen. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he leaned over baring his neck to her. Again, she ran her fingers over his own mark, frowning, then shooting Naruto an unreadable look.

“Why haven’t you marked him, as he has done to you?” her eyes hardened, as she watched the boy fidget, refusing to make eye contact.

“That’s none of your business.” Kiba said shortly, pulling away from her. Wrapping his arm around the other. “Naruto, why don’t you get the kettle on.” He said softly, planting a soft kiss on the whiskered cheek. He watched the other head into the kitchen, before turning his gaze on his Grandmother.

“If you _dare_ make him feel like that again. You’ll _never_ be welcome here again.” His eyes and voice hard, baring his canines at her. “ _Am I clear_?” the barest of red outlining his irises.

“I meant no disrespect, Pup. Only your mark had no charka infused, while his does.” Keeping her tone even.

“Like I said before; it isn’t your concern.” His tone holding a finality to it, so for now, she dropped the subject. Sensing the matter dropped, he indicated towards the living room. “Why don’t you go on in and make yourselves comfortable, while I go and give Naruto a hand.” Watching his family make their way into the room, he turned and walked into the kitchen, spotting his mate, silently making tea. He could feel and smell how the other was feeling, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulled him into his chest.

They stood there in silence, the kettle merrily bubbling away. No words were exchanged between them, slowly, Kiba began to deposit kisses along the back of Naruto’s neck.

Painstakingly ensuring that every inch of his mates tanned neck got the same treatment, finally, he reached his claiming mark. There he softly panted a kiss, over and over again, each time getting harder, until, he ran his teeth over the mark, causing the boy to shiver, tilting his head even more.

“You are my mate, just as much as I am yours. Never forget that, love.” He breathed out, as he ran his nose up and down the expanse of the others exposed neck. “I do love you. No matter what.”

Turning around, Naruto threaded his fingers through the spiky mop of hair, a gentle smile on his face.

“I know.” He whispered, before pulling the other into a loving kiss. The sense of calm and comfort radiated from him, sighing happily into the kiss, the tension melting completely away. “We should join your family.”

“Fuck them. I want my mate.” The brunette growl, grabbing the others arse cheeks.

“You’re such a dog.” Picking his lips, “Later.” The promise loud and clear.

“Not a word, Ma.” Tsume warned, not looking up from the paper she found, lying on the floor.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Annoyed that her own daughter would say something like that.

“Uhuh.” Was all the other woman said, turning the page.

“Shall I be mother?” Naruto said, walking in with a tray, settling it down on the coffee table.

“How do you take yours?” he asked the older women, his head tilting to the side.

“Black. Two sugars.” She responded, watching his every move, accepting the cup. “I’m surprised someone of your generation, would do something like this.”

“I had it drilled into me, by someone I considered a father.” Sadness flashed across his expressive eyes, then it was gone. After everyone had a drink, silence once again hung between them.

“You remind me of someone, Pup.” Nora said, taking in the teen’s features. “You have an uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime.” She could feel the shift in the atmosphere. “I take it I’m on the money.” Silence was her answer. “Well if things don’t work out with my Grandson, and I was a younger women, I could do things to you that would make your toes curl, and brain melt through your ears.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Naruto started to choke on his tea.

“Ma!”

“Gran!”

Nora simple sat there with a playful smile on her face, as she watched the teen flush the brightest red, either from embarrassment or from hacking himself to death. After a few minutes, Naruto managed to regulate his breathing, his brain short circuiting. Never in his life has he heard an elderly person say such a thing.

“I’m flattered by the offer.” He began raspily, noticing the look his boyfriend shot him. “But I must decline. Kiba can manage that quiet nicely.” Smirking around the rim of his cup. Both Hana and Tsume burst out laughing, soon, they were joined by the other Inuzuka’s.

“You’ll fit in nicely, Pup.”

* * *

I hope you enjoyed his chapter. Sorry it was shorter than the other ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer slowly waned into autumn, the evenings gradually getting cooler and longer. Three weeks had passed since meeting Nora, Kiba’s Grandmother. She was a character to say the least, she said what was on her mind, regardless of the ramifications. A small smile graced his face as he remembered the first time meeting the woman. He could see himself coming to regard her as family. He paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of the sense of comfort as he thought about the number of precious people he has. Though he still felt the hole created by the absence of Iruka, and that would never go away, yet there was one thing he would always have.

Memories.

Subconsciously he rubbed his bonding mark, a subtle tingle ran down his spine. His small content smile turned bittersweet. While he had marked Kiba, it wasn’t binding, and a small part of him was always wondering; would Kiba leave him for someone else. That one thing plagued him the most, his mask of happiness could fool almost anyone, yet it remained, ever present at the back of his mind.

He could hear the hustle and bustle of the village, as they prepared for the Kyūbi festival. He always hated and dreaded that time of year. It was yet another reminder of what he’d lost. A low, animalistic growl vibrated from his chest, his chakra spiking. It continued for several minutes, his blunt fingernails digging into his palm as he clenched them, hard. A foreign flare of charka pulled him out of his thoughts, turning to the window, he spotted Bear staring directly at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an age, breaking the staring contest, Naruto took a deep breath, regaining control of his emotions and chakra. Reopening his eyes, he noticed Bear had gone.

“Properly to tell the old Bat.” He muttered as he returned to finishing of his task.

“ _You know.”_ Hinako began, a hint of mischief present in her voice. “ _You could let me out for a bit to cause some havoc?_ ”

“Don’t tempt me.” Laughing a little, “It’s not worth the hassle afterwards.”

“What’s not worth the hassle?” inquired Kiba, placing the groceries on the work counter.

“Nothing.” The young teen replied, struggling to keep the smirk of his face.

“Uh huh.” Nodding sarcastically, as he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. “ _Right_ , and the godfather made all his money selling olive oil.” Chuckling at the childish face he received in reply.

“What are your plans for tomorrow evening?” spotting the tension of Naruto’s body, “I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic while watching the firework display?” once he finished he backtracked, “Unless you want to do something else for your birthday?”

“A picnic while watching fireworks?” He replied saucily, moving within range of the other teen, “How romantic.” Planting a quick kiss on the other’s lips, pulling back out of reach of the hands that shot out to pull him back.

“As long as you’re comfortable about being out tomorrow night.”

“It’ll be fine.” He said reassuringly as he rummaged through the grocery bags, inspecting its contents. Finding what he was after, he pulled out the instant Raman. “You got the right flavour _this_ time.” Hip bumping the other teen out of his way.

“You’re lucky I still buy that for you.” Moving out of the way, grabbing the shopping bag, he began to put away the rest of the items. “Why don’t you learn how to make it?” he asked offhandedly, unaware of the blonde stiffing, mumbling his reply.

“Did you say something?” looking over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Nope.” Naruto replied, wincing at how short and abrupt it sounded. Silence followed, daring to look over, relief flooded him when he spotted Kiba returning to his previous task.

The boiling of the kettle was the only sound that filled the silence between them. After what seemed like an age, the kettle clicked signalling that the water was now ready. With practiced ease, Naruto prepared his instant meal, inhaling deeply, relishing in the familiar aromas.

Once satisfied, he grabbed a pair of chock sticks out of the draw, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Kiba watched him leave, a confused and concerned expression dominating his features.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with little fanfare, Naruto went about like normal, however, Kiba on the other hand was acting weird. Well weirder than normal. He seemed preoccupied, while the blonde pretended not to notice, yet he did. His insecurities began to surface, turning on his side to face the other boy, his eyes adjusting to the dark room. The small sliver of light that seeped through the blinds illuminated his bonding mark. Hesitantly, he reached over, his hand shaking slightly as it hovered mere millimetres above the mark. Retracting it quickly when Kiba moved, casting down his eyes, let out a sad sigh, rolling over so his back was to his mates. A single silent tear fell.

* * *

Dawn broke over the world, choruses of birds began to chirp merrily. Kiba began to stir, his mind groggy, his body relaxed and warm. Slowly he slid out of bed, holding a snort in at the sudden snore that came from the Blonde. Stealthily he made his way through the cool apartment, popping into the bathroom, then once feeling ten tonnes lighter, he walked into the kitchen. He had a plan for today, and everything needed to go smoothly. With a final stretch, he executed his plan.

* * *

The sun had now risen above the horizon, warming the earth below. Groaning, Naruto turned over, his arm coming to lay where his lover should be. A frown marred his features, as his brain registered it was cold. Pushing himself up, he looked over, and sure enough the other teen was not there. Remaining still, he reached out with his senses, just like the bed, the apartment was also empty. The frown deepened as he walked through the apartment, and sure enough he was alone. Returning to the bedroom, he dressed quickly then left, walking out into the stirring village.

It was high noon by the time he wondered into the park, his feet kicking up loose stones. His feet carrying him down an age-old path, until he came upon a familiar bench. For several moments he stood in front of hit, memories of a lonely child occupying it. Just like then, he did the same, only this time, he knew Iruka would not find him and sit in silence, as they looked out over the village below. For the first time since the man’s death, he truly felt his absence.

* * *

Kiba looked around, pleased with himself at getting everything ready and exactly right for the birthday boy. Now all he had to do was head back home and collect said birthday boy. Even though it to far longer than he was hoping, still, he knew the other teen would like it.

“We better head back buddy.” He said, as he looked out, noticing the sun nearing the horizon. With that, they left, heading for home.

Within half an hour, the pair arrived back, Akamaru gave a whine as he approached the door. Kiba was going to ask him what’s the matter, but then he too smelt it. An unhappy mate.

Rummaging for the key, he inserted it, and crossed over the threshold. Akamaru walked straight to the living room, letting the door close by itself Kiba followed close behind finding Naruto curled up on the settee asleep. Keeping his footsteps light, he crept over, now standing near the blonde’s head. Crouching down, he lightly ran his fingers across the exposed cheek, watching the boy squirm, again and again until a small mewl passed those chapped lips and sapphire eyes cracked open.

“Happy Birthday sleepy head.” He gently said as he ran his fingers through the spiky golden locks.

“What time is it?” Naruto said with a stretch, enjoying the clicking of joints.

“Time to get up and ready.” Kiba replied planting a soft kiss of his forehead.

“Ready for what?” the blonde asked as he groggily got of the settee, following the teen into the bedroom.

“Your birthday picnic.” He answered, stripping out of his jacket and trousers. “Are you getting changed, or are you gonna watch me strip?”

“I think the latter is better, than the former.” Azure eyes darkening, as they raked over the expanse of exposed tanned skin.

“Well if you’re good, I’ll let you do _whatever_ you want to me tonight.” Promised Kiba, as he walked seductively towards the still blonde. A pleasurable shiver ran down his body, as those sapphire eyes darted all over his now naked body. Only a hair width separated them, in a flash Naruto grabbed the brunette by the waist pulling him flushed against him. Not giving up the opportunity, he passionately kissed the older boy, pouring all his love into it, hoping his mate knew what he meant to him.

“I love you, Kiba.” He breathed out, resting their foreheads together. “Please don’t ever forget that.” Kiba frown slightly, that declaration held a lot of weight.

“I know.” He replied cupping both whiskered cheeks, making the other look him in the eyes. “I know we’ve jumped into this relationship fast, but, _please_ , never doubt what you mean to me.” Bringing their lips for a gentler kiss. “ _I love you_.” Wiping away a stray tear welling up of those expressive blue eyes.

“Now, we need to get dressed so we can go out and celebrate your birthday.” Giving a final kiss before pulling away.

* * *

It took them well over half an hour before they were both ready and out the door. Hand in hand they walked through the festive streets, going from one stall to another. Slowly they made their way towards the Hokage Monument, instead of going up the main path, Kiba tugged the other teen up a more secluded route. Halfway through the stroll, Kiba had to go and relive himself, as the idiot forgot to go before, they left. Naruto rolled his eyes at him as he leaned against one of the ancient trees, as soon as he was sure Kiba was out of ear shot, he tilted his head to the side.

“Are you tailing me for my protection, or _theirs_?” both Bear and Captain Yamato, emerged from the shadows.

“You must understand the delicate position the Fifth is in.” stated Yamato, “After that last stunt you pulled, you’re lucky you’re not grounded and have two sympathetic shadows.”

“Not to mention that little show in the apartment last night.” Bear said staring pointily at the blonde.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Eyes narrowing at the ANBU. Silence followed, Naruto pushed himself off the tree, shaking his head in disbelief. “Your silence is your answer.” Turning his back to them, “Get out of here.”

Both ANBU looked at each other, having a silent conversation, then without warning, all the hair on the back of their necks stood on end.

“A word, humans.” Blazing red eyes locking them in place, “If either boys are harmed tonight; I’ll rain hell down on this village.” A feral growl accompanied the promise. “He is the one thin membrane between me and your destruction. Never forget that.” Just as quickly as the blazing eyes appeared, they returned to normal. Not saying another word, the birthday boy walked off meeting up with Kiba, who stood several feet away waiting patiently for him.

“Sorted?” he asked, taking the whiskered teens hand once again. In return, he received a bittersweet smile. Huffing an agitated sigh, he gave the nestled hand a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s get to the top, before the fireworks are set off.” 

“Ok.” With that, they continued up the winding dirt path.

* * *

Han dodged an attack aimed for his head, recovering fast he used his boil release, hurtling towards his attacker. As his fist came thundering towards the assailant’s face, he caught the fist, twisting around, and slung the Jinchūriki through the air. Not moments after, the agent disappeared, then reappearing above the crashing ninja, his blade slicing through the air.

The blade ran clean through Han, causing him to cough up blood. Ignoring the shooting pain, he grasped the handle of a kunai, forcefully stabbed it into the outstretch arm. The demon gave out a shout of surprise, instinctively releasing the sword. Using what strength, he had left, Han kicked his attacker away from him, giving him enough room to move.

Bracing himself for the pain that would come, he pulled out the blade, grimacing, forcing himself to remain conscious. A warm feeling swam throughout his body, recognising it as Kokuō’s charka, healing his wounds.

 _“Don’t let your guard down, for even a second.”_ She advised, _“He is the one who murdered the other Bijū.”_

“Understood.”

* * *

A cool wind whipped and danced through Konoha, elevating the smells of the festival, blending them together with the natural autumn air, creating a symphony.

Nestled comfortably on top of the Yondaime stone head, the pair looked out over the bustling village. Kiba kept glancing at his companion, wondering whether to ask the question which was burning through his mind.

“You’re staring at me, mutt.” Stated the blonde, giving the other teen a pointed look. “If you’ve got something to say, then say it.”

“You’ve been acting weird, weirder than normal.” Turning to face him, “Ever since my Grandmother showed up.”

“I’m fine.” He said, turning to look away.

“You’re lying.” Stated Kiba, moving closer, “I can smell it on you.” Gently grabbing the boys chin, making him look at him. “I know somethings been bothering you.”

“What do you want me to say?” his azure eyes hardening, “That I can’t make our bond official? That you will one day wake up and walk out? Leaving me alone?” he poured out, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. “I _want_ to bond with you, but I can’t because of the stupid fox.” Pulling away, he got up walked away keeping his back to the other boy, wrapping his arms around himself.

Muffle footsteps sounded behind him, seconds later, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to the warm chest. He could feel and smell Kiba’s scent wrapping around him.

“So that’s what’s been eating you up?” he said as he rested his chin on the teens shoulder. “Do you remember what I said earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that should be your answer.” All reply he got was the squeezing of his arms, as the first of the rockets shot into the night sky.

* * *

jumped out of the way.

“Are you really going to prolong the inevitable?” his blade, slicing the back of one of her legs, causing her to topple down. “You are weak. Cut off from your powers. Abandoned by your subjects and your family.” Now he was in front of her. “At least soon they will be joining you.” Preforming the intricate hand symbols to finish his opponent off.

“Perhaps I will.” She said resigned, “At least, I’ll be able walk through the forests once more.”

“Then, I grant you that.” Slamming his hands down on her blackened face. Just like the other tailed demons, she erupted in a blast of chakra, evaporating into the night.

* * *

The fireworks exploded with passion, lighting up the night sky, like giant colourful flowers. Cheers could just be heard over the consecutive eruptions. High over the village, the young couple watched in silence, content in their peaceful bubble. For twenty minutes the night sky was showered in colourful light, the display was reaching its crescendo.

Naruto watched with apprehension waiting for the finale, a content smile warming his face. With everything going on, he was able to relax and enjoy the time with the one he loved. And not a moment later, the sky erupted in light all at once.

Suddenly his legs gave way, a strong sinking feeling erupted from the bottom of his stomach. Everything went blurry, an incisive ringing drowned out all other noises. He could barely make out the worried look on Kiba’s face, as he knelt over him. Without warning, a massive wave of demonic chakra blasted out of him, travelling through the village. Screams of terror and fright filled the air, as roads, buildings and the mighty walls that nestled the village cracked and fractured. Hatred and anger hung over the village like a great suffocating weight.

Consciousness gradually returned to the Brunette; his body twisted in an awkward position. He let out a hiss of pain when he tried to move his wrist, gingerly he supported it with his other hand, a dull throbbing pain emitted from the back of his head. Closing his eyes, hoping to stop the world from spinning. He was finding it hard to breath, every fibre of his being was screaming at him to run, to flee for his life. Yet he could not move.

* * *

The majority of Rookie Nine clustered together, watching the firework show; drinks and food in hand. Everyone clapped and cheered as the show came to its finale, mere seconds later, a blast of the darkest chakra swept through the village, causing the road beneath them to fracture, the building around them to creak. Shouts of fear exploded all around them, as the villagers panicked, the darkest feeling of anger and hatred settled around them, making them shiver in fear.

* * *

In minutes, the Hokage monument was swarming with ANBU and ninja alike, all with their weapons drawn, pointing at the unconscious Jinjūriki. Moments later Tsunade jumped down next to the teen, her eyes inspecting the area. She spotted Kiba, resting against one of the stone features.

“Get him to the hospital.” She ordered, complying, two of the closes ninja helped the teen up and carried him away. Worried eyes looked back over to the still form of his boyfriend. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he knew the Fifth could have him forcefully removed.

Everyone jumped back, when Naruto suddenly got up, his eyes burning red. Those demonic eyes observed the humans that her surrounded, until they met the hardened eyes of the Sannin.

“I’m leaving.” She said, as she walked to the front of the stone face.

“No, you’re not Kyūbi.” Barked Tsunade, stepping closer, the ninja mimicking her movement.

“Do you really think you can stop me?” she chuckled, her K.I flaring, a twisted smile forming as she noticed several of the humans flinch.

“If we have to.” The tension rising to a boiling point, “What about Naruto?”

“He will be out of it for a while.” She replied reaching the front of the stone face, with her back to the village. “If I didn’t render him unconscious, the shock would have killed him.” Another flare of chakra blasted out of her. “You may not care about demons being murdered, human. But I do.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Everyone was a hair trigger away from a fight.

“So be it.”

Hinako’s features hardened, chakra swirling around her. Raising her arm, outstretched towards the village, with a quick flick of her wrist, a mini tailed beast bomb shot from her hand, hurtling over Konoha, detonating just outside the wall.

The resulting explosion produced a shock wave, throwing up a tidal wave of debris. More screams and shouts echoed through the night air.

“This time I will not deliberately miss.” Hinako growled, her hand pointing directly at the heart of the village. “I warned you, human.” Her intention clear, Tsunade looked from the demonic teen, to the massive plume of dust and smoke that rose higher in the air.

“Let me go.” Locking eyes with the Sannin, “Our shall I rain Hell down on this village?” the ultimatum clear. “The life of one. Or the lives of thousands.” It seemed like an eternity before Tsunade broke eye contact, signalling defeat.

“Let her go.” She ordered, watching as the possessed teen vanished.

“Go and help the villagers.” In moments, the ninja dispersed, all but Shikaku.

“There’s going to be hell, when the council finds out.” He remarked, walking beside her. “What a drag.”

“This time, I won’t be able to protect him.” She said dejectedly, watching the smoke rise higher.

“I don’t think that’ll matter.” He said, looking out the village. “This has proven we can never control him. And if we try to though the people he loves, then tonight was a demonstration on how far the Kyūbi will go.”

“When he returns, I want his every move watched.” She ordered, “If what Yamato and Bear said is true, then the village will try and retaliate.”

“And if they do…” Shikaku trailed off, both knowing the consequences; watching the smoke rise higher into the night sky.

* * *

Konoha hospital was once again full, medical personnel working tirelessly to tend to the injured. Kiba sat slouched in a chair in the waiting room, the paracetamol slowly taking effect, numbing the pain.

He noticed the Fifth walking near him, he got up to speak to her, but stilled when he noticed the look she had. A sinking feeling filled his stomach, realising something had happen between the Kyūbi and the Hokage. Falling back into the chair, he cradled his head within his hands.

“Come with me.” Doing as he was told, he followed the Sannin, walking a few steps behind. The sinking feeling merely intensified, dreading the conversation he was going to have.

“Sit.” Inclining his head, he took the only available chair left in the room. Silence dragged for what seemed like forever, before Tsunade let out a defeated sigh for the umpteenth time that night.

“You are no doubt aware of the situation we find ourselves in.” she began, “The Kyūbi has once again, taken control of Naruto and left the village.”

“I gathered that.” He said, finally looking at her, “I take it, she was the reason for that explosion?”

“She is.” Getting up, walking over to the small window. “Are you aware of what Kyūbi said to Captain Yamato and Bear?”

“About if any harm comes to either of us, she’ll rain hell down on the village.” He replied neutrally.

“I have no doubt that she’ll will keep her word, especially after what she did tonight.” Turning to face the Chūnin. “You’ll be under constant supervision from now on, until I deem it safe.”

“Which will be never.” He retorted, “You’ll _never_ control, either me or Naruto, because if you do, Hinako will make true her threat she made to _you_.”

“The villagers…” she began, but Kiba cut her off.

“Can suffer for their mistake. I may not be as powerful as Naruto or Hinako, _but_ _I will kill anyone who harms my mate. Civilian or Ninja_.” His own chakra spiking in relation to his emotions.

“It’s not that simple.”

“It’s quite simple: You tell them if they _dare_ do anything, their lives are forfeited.” Getting up off the chair. “I won’t be bullied into anything.”

“You don’t get a choice in the matter.” He growled, his skin itching with anger. “This isn’t your life, for once _do_ the right thing!” with that he left the room, slamming the door shut.

Slamming her fist into the wall, pouring her anger and frustration into the punch.

“Bear, Yamato.” In seconds, the two ANBU appeared. “Continue as you were. Make sure _nothing_ happens to Kiba.” As quickly as they appeared, they vanished, trailing the teen.

* * *

Kiba walked out of the hospital, seething in anger, every inch of his skin itching with it. Ignoring the pain, he was in, he walked through the streets towards the apartment. Finally, he reached the front door, outside sat Akamaru alongside his family.

“Kiba.” Called out Tsume spotting the boy first, she ran over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I was worried about you.” Checking him over, noticing how he was holding his wrist and the egg-shaped bump buried under the mop of hair.

“I’m fine mum.” He said reassuringly, fishing out the key.

“Bullshit.” She retorted taking the key off him. “You’re hurt, and why the bloody hell aren’t you in the hospital getting checked over.”

“I was there, but I couldn’t stand being there any longer.” He said as they entered the apartment.

“Is Naruto alright?” Hana asked, watching the boy’s shoulders tense ever so slightly.

“I don’t know. I was ordered to leave before I could check on him.”

“What caused him to snap?” Tsume inquired, sitting next to her son, Hana took the other side while Nora looked completely lost.

“What is going on?” her questioned ignored.

“I really don’t know. Everything was going well up to that point.” Shrugging his shoulders, unsure what to make of it. “All I know that _they_ have left the village.”

“Who’s they?”

“It couldn’t have happened at a worst time.” Muttered his sister, “There’s going to be retaliation.”

“I’ve told the Fifth: If _anyone_ hurts Naruto or myself, I’ll kill them.” Eyes darkening in anger.

“For the last time!” shouted out a confused and frustrated Nora, “What the hell does this have to do with Naruto?!” the two generations looked at the woman, rather taken aback by the outburst. “How was he responsible for that chakra? I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“It’s complicated, Ma.” Stated Tsume, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What isn’t in this family?!” chucking her arms up in the air dramatically.

“He’s the Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki.” Everything went silent, as that little fact hung in the air.

“Oh, boy.” Falling into the nearest seat, an array of emotions flashed across her wrinkled face, shock was the prominent one.

“Like I said Ma, its complicated.” An awkward silenced followed, no one really wanting to take the conversation any further.

* * *

The scenery moved by in a blur, covering great distances in a matter of hours. Her mind set on one thing: To butcher Matsuho’s right hand.

Nothing else mattered, the consequences be damned. She knew she was the only one who could even remotely match the agent in skill and power. Even being cut off from the source of her power, and the limitations of the seal, she could handle him. Her power ran rampant through her, making her feel _alive_. It has been decades since she had felt like herself.

A small amount of guilt protested mutely in the back of her mind, she knew she had maybe taken things a bit too far back in the village, but, this was far too important to allow the humans to interfere. She hoped that one day her kit would see that this was the only course of action.

Speaking of her kit, she had to completely suppress his mind, locking it away so he could not regain control. This was the main source of her guilt. She prayed that the boy wouldn’t feel betrayed.

No. He would understand. It might be a little mean, but she knew all she’d have to do was play on his annoying hero saving complex.

* * *

The moon hung high in the night sky when she finally arrived at her first destination. Walking through the swamp, she made her into the mouth of the cave, and began the long decent into the main columned chamber. She reached the main room, it was quiet. Too quiet.

Instantly she was on edge, the smell of stale charred flesh perendinated the stagnated air. Stealthily she moved around the room, the tell-tale signs of battle were everywhere, get no bodies. Releasing the slightest wave of chakra throughout the complex, feeling it travel unimpeded.

She was alone.

The hanging stench of burned flesh pointed to only one faction. Matsuho.

It really should not have come as a surprise to the demon, that her once best friend would do something like this. Here of all places. Finding there was nothing left for her to do, she made her way deeper into the complex. After ten minutes, she reached her destination, pushing open the heavy door revealing the armoury. Even though this was classed as neutral ground, it never hurt to be prepared. They were demons after all.

 _“Like it helped them.”_ She though bitterly, inspecting the racks, selecting what she would need. Within half an hour she was outfitted into something more to her liking. No matter how long she resided within a male body, she still felt uncomfortable, it wasn’t her own.

“All I have to worry about is his balls.” She muttered tightening the last leather strap. Standing in front of a full-length mirror, she inspected her handy work. Satisfied, she left, leaving the teens crumpled clothes behind.

* * *

Another day passed as Hinako hunted down the Right Hand, her senses stretched out for miles. She didn’t know if he was still in the human world, or if he returned home. If it was the latter, then she wouldn’t be able to follow. That in itself would pose a problem. But first, she would need to find where Kokuō died. Out of all the other demons, Hinako could honestly say, they were friends.

She came to a halt, feeling the presence of several ninja ahead. A smirk rose on her lips when she recognised one of the chakra signatures.

“This is going to be fun.” She breathed out, before heading towards the group. Perching high atop of a branch, she watched with amusement.

“You’re a long way from home, Gyūki.” She called out, with a hint of laughter, watching everyone whip around. Unfazed by the drawing of weapons, she flipped down landing a couple of meters away from Killer B. Taking off the helmet, blazing red eyes staring directly at those awful oval glasses, her fist outstretched.

Killer B barely reacted, recognising the teen in front of him. Motioning for the others to lower their weapons. Bumping his fist with hers, they entered the mindscape.

“We could say the same about you, Kyūbi.” Crossing his arms, looking the younger male up and down. “What are you doing here?”

“Why, I’m hunting my dear Gyūki.” the smallest of growls accompanied the answer, “I’m sure you’re aware of what transpired a couple of days ago.”

“Kokuō.”

“Go home. I’ll deal with _him_.” Putting the helmet back on.

 _“_ By yourself?”

“I’m the only one who would even stand a chance against him.”

“I’m surprised they let you go.” Bee stated watching the possessed teen don on the helmet.

“I didn’t give them a choice.” Shooting an evil smirk over her shoulder, then left.

“Shouldn’t we go after him, Bee-san?” one of the ninja asked, watching the teen disappear.

“No.” he shortly replied, “She would kill you without remorse.”

* * *

The third day slowly ended, the sun barely above the horizon. Ever since the previous evening, she followed the faint trail.

“The bastard really knows how to hide.” She muttered, crouched low examining the tiny misstep he made. “But I’ve been hunting longer than he’s been alive.” Closing her eyes, she reached out through her senses, feeling the area. For an hour she remained perfectly still, like the ultimate predator she was.

Eyes snapping open, a gleeful smile erupted.

“Got you.” In a second, she vanished, her target located.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Hinako drew close enough to spot her prey. He was walking leisurely down a well-travelled path, his guard down.

 _‘Clever.’_ she remarked, _‘Disguising yourself as a simple human.’_ But it was unmistakably him. She knew she would have to be ready, or this could go south faster than her host inhaling ramen. Keeping herself concealed, she stalked the “human” for a bit longer, waiting for the time to strike.

For several miles she shadowed him, the opportunity never showing itself, yet she remained patient. The sun had now started to rise in earnest, blanketing the cool world in a warm light.

 _‘There!’_ taking the opportunity, she launched herself at him, blade in hand. Blades grinding against each other, showering the floor in sparks. Blazing eyes met soulless ones.

Pushing against each other, they skidded to a halt, not wasting anytime they proceeded to clash. Their movements blurring together, neither one gaining the upper hand. Each hacked, slashed, and parried, the land around them began to change as the fight intensified.

“I should have known you would come for me.” He taunted, jumping out of the way. Launching several fireballs in rapid succession, Hinako dodged out of the way, grabbing a couple of knives, throwing them in retaliation. This continued blows were exchanged, each expertly evading the others attacks. Time cease to exist between them, all that mattered was the others extermination.

The agent slipped under Hinako’s guard, thrusting his blade through her sternum, causing a shout of pain and rage to erupt from her mouth. Using those emotions, she back handed the cocky demon squarely across his face with tremendous force, sending him hurtling through the air. Grabbing hold of the hilt, she yanked out the offending blade, chucking it to the side. The wound slowly began to knit itself back together, a faint trail of steam rose from the wound.

 _‘That could have been far worst if I had my original body.’_ She thought, grunting at the pain still radiating from the wound. A barrage of fireballs came shooting towards her, jumping out of the way. She was pushed to preform evasion after evasion, she had little time to even think of returning an attack. The barraged continued, no matter where she went, he followed, keeping the pressure on her. Sweat saturated the under shirt and trousers, rolling freely down her face. Realising she couldn’t keep up with the evading, she mustered as much strength as she dared to and propelled herself as far as she could, putting more distance between them.

Landing shakily on her feet she dove behind a boulder to catch her breath, her breathing short and heavy. She needed to end him, and quickly, her chakra and control over her host was slowly fading. Doing a quick inventory check, swearing under her breath realising she had only six daggers left, her sword unaccounted for. Her ears instantly perked up, the hair on the back of her head stood on end, as the tail-tail sound of a dense ball of chakra came zooming towards her. She barely got a few feet before the projectile smashed into the boulder, obliterating it in seconds, sending a violent shockwave throughout the area, sending her flying.

She collided with the ground several times, eventually skidding to a holt throwing up dirt. The surrounding area was consumed by raging flames, consuming everything it touched without mercy.

Blood began to tickle down the possessed teens face, every inch of his body screamed in agony. Forcing herself to remain conscious, she tried to get up, but she fell to the floor, the pain crippling her. Blood slowly drizzled out the corners of her mouth. Heavy footsteps drew her attention away from the pain, as she watched the younger demon emerge from the fiery inferno, barely as scratch on him.

A pained growl resonated loudly from within her chest, at the condescending smirk he wore. Anger slowly began to override the pain, her natural healing ability began to accelerate, feeding off her growing anger.

She needed a minute, ok, make it five minutes before she could move without undoing the healing.

“Showing off now, are we?” she said through gritted teeth, giving him her own condescending smirk. “You’re all bark, no bit.”

“You haven’t changed.” He said, annoyance slipping through. “Still as overconfident in your abilities.” Now he stood just out of reach. “I’m not the one crumpled on the floor.” Soulless eyes mocking the injured demon.

“Now what should I do?” tapping a finger against his chin, “I know.” In a blink of an eye, he plunged several senbons into various points on teens boy, rendering her immobile in seconds.

“I was under strict instruction not to kill you, but she didn’t say anything about the state your host had to be in.” to emphasising his point, he booted the demons side, sending her a few feet away. A sick twisted smile never leaving his face, as he grabbed hold of the tattered chestplate, lifting the limb body off the ground.

“I really don’t know what you hoped to accomplish by attacking me?” slamming her into a tree, pinning her there.

“To take you out, arsehole.” She weakly growled back. He began to laugh hysterically at her answer. The laughter continued for a while, to the point tears were running down his face. It came to an abrupt stop when Hinako spat at his face. His whole demeanour switched in a blink of an eye, from unabated joy to unadulterated fury. He let out a deafening scream as he repeatedly slammed her into the tree trunk. The whole tree shock violently with each slam, giving one last slam, he tossed her aside like a rag doll. Landing in a crumpled heap.

An incisive ringing dominated the demons hearing, drowning out everything else. Hinako eyes slowly began to refocus, there within reach of her mouth was one of the senbon needles. Not really seeing which appendage it related to, but she did not have time to wonder. Taking the rare opportunity, she lodged her teeth on the metal, instantly every nerve in her mouth came alive. Desperately trying to focus on removing the weapon or dislodge it enough to regain some measure of control back. Barely taking in a breath, she yanked at the cool metal, instantly pain flooded through her arm, biting down hard to muffle her scream.

The pain was soo bad, she almost wished she hadn’t of done it. A familiar feeling rose from the back of her mind, realising Naruto’s consciousness was beginning to emerge. She couldn’t allow him to regain control, so she suppressed it forcefully, feeling it resist. With one final push, she beat it back, sealing it away. She could live with him being angry at her for it, but she couldn’t bare it breaking him. The ground suddenly retreated, as she was hurled upwards coming face to face with her opponent.

Her vision erupted in a flash of white, as he headbutted her, causing more blood to flow down her face. Giving her no reprieve, he continued with his assault. Brining his fist down on the teens face once last time, effectively shattering his nose, causing blood to explode from it. Breathing heavily, he let her go, watching with twisted satisfaction as she slumped down onto the blood splattered floor.

Short, wet wheezing breaths came from the battered body, signalling that the host was still alive.

“I must say.” Standing above her, his feet parallel either side of the torso. “Your host is certainly resilient.” Withdrawing a dagger, lowering himself onto her stomach, not caring if his full weight was causing agony. Bending over he rested the cold blade against the bare neck, soulless eyes shining.

This was properly the only chance she had, willing her freed hand to slowly wrap around the dislodged senbon. Keeping her half-lidded eyes focused on the other demon, she waited for the opportunity to show itself.

“I can’t wait to take you to Mistress.” He said gleefully, pushing the blade harder against the pale skin. “I do hope she makes you watch her kill the human.” Not wasting a nanosecond longer, she plunged the senbon deep into his side, hearing him shoutout in surprise and pain; as soon as the pressure eased off her stomach, she grabbed the last dagger on her belt and proceeded to stab him in the chest.

Repeatedly she stabbed him, not caring about getting showered in his blood, all that mattered was plunging the blade into him repeatedly. She poured every ounce of pain and rage into the attack, with one final forceful thrust, he collapsed to the side, blood slowly began pouring out of the numerous wounds. His wet hitching breaths were music to her ears, satisfied he was slowly dying, she began to carefully remove the remaining senbon needles. With the removal of each one, the ability to move and feel returned. Every single fibre of her hosts body howled in pain; she knew that there were more than likely several broken bones. All that had to wait.

Forcing herself to rise, shakily managing to get onto her knees, looking down at the near-death agent. Anger and hatred roared loudly, drowning out the pain.

“You think you have won?” he feebly taunted, coughing up blood. “You will _never_ win.” Blinded by anger and hate, she grabbed the dagger that was still embedded in his chest and renewed her attack. She repeatedly stabbed him; her vision distorting from the hot tears that fell freely.

With the last of her volatile emotions, she slammed the blade into the still body; the blade buried into the ground below. Everything was still, nothing moved, the only sound was her laboured breathing. Sluggishly she retracted her soaked hands, allowing them to hang at her sides, staring blankly at the mutilated body before her.

* * *

Three days dragged by for Kiba, not a single thing was known about who or what caused Kyūbi to go off like that again. Well, nothing that _he_ was aware of. Ever since that night, an unease feeling blanketed the village, the damage she caused was slowly being repaired.

He prayed that they were both fine, and would return soon, just so the uneasiness that settled inside his stomach would evaporate. The village was a buzz with gossip on what the outcome of the meeting would be, that was currently being held.

“I hope they castrate that _thing_.” One women whispered, venom evident in her voice.

“It’s not that simple.” Another said with a heavy sigh. Kiba continued, biting back an angry remark. He knew it would only add fuel to the fire.

* * *

Loud shouting dominated the council room, as many sides argued what should be done. Tsunade sat back, her eye lid twitching aggressively as her anger swelled. She hadn’t been looking forward to this particular headache, she tried to push it off for as long as she could but, had to concede defeat when the majority of the civilian council vetoed her.

She had to keep taking deep breaths just to stave of the urge to destroy something or someone, which ever was closer.

“He should be bound and sealed away, until a time he can be used like the weapon he was intended for!”

“He’s not a mindless tool, to chuck aside when we’re finished with!”

“Look what happened! The Yondaime’s seal has failed if the demon can control him!”

“ENOUGH!!!” shouted Tsunade, slamming her hands forcefully down on the table, silencing the room in an instant. Looking from one side to another, watching some of them sit down, all eyes where now on her. Drawing in a deep breath for the umpteenth time, gathering her thoughts.

“Hokage-sama.” ANBU captain started, appearing beside her. “He has returned.” Then disappeared, the Sannin caught Kakashi’s eye, receiving a nod, he departed as well.

* * *

Hinako remained motionless as she stared blankly at the mutilated body before her. Her innate healing ability had healed some of the worst injuries, still she knew she had to return and rest. In her current condition, she estimated a two-week recuperation, then several more days to just be on the safe side. She sent a silent pray out into the void, praying Naruto would forgive her.

Bracing for the inevitable pain, she got to her feet, biting down harshly on the already battered lip, muffling the screams. Breathing harshly through her noses, squeezing her eyes shut, allowing the endorphins to flood her system. Releasing the bloodied battered lip, sighing in relief, she leant against a nearby tree. She could feel her chakra dwindling, stubbornly refusing to collapse, she stumbled over the corpse, grabbing a fist full of clothing she vanished.

Reappearing a moment later in the middle of a pair of arguing women, making them shout in surprise, that turned into screams as they noticed who it was.

* * *

Kiba spun around at the sound of someone screaming, eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend. Not wasting a moment, he rushed towards him, pushing people aside.

“Naruto!” he called out, abruptly coming to a standstill, as demonic eyes locked with his. He shivered at the overpowering stench of blood assaulted his sensitive nostrils, powering through it, he approached the possessed teen. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, gently cupping the bruised cheeks.

“I’m fine, Human.” Hinako replied, wincing at the feeling of his rough hands. Still, she didn’t pull away, allowing him to touch her.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked, before she could answer, they were surrounded by ANBU. Demonic chakra flared, Kiba found himself behind Hinako, her weapon drawn. He noticed the tremor that ran though his mates’ arm, as his tenant held the blade.

Civilians watched on in fear, none dared to move or make a sound, scared of garnering the demon’s attention.

“Lower your weapon Kyūbi.” Came Kakashi’s voice, as he walked in front of her. “No one will attack, if you don’t.” keeping his hands visible as he approached her.

“Send them away.” Jerking her head at the surrounding ANBU. “Or this will go south fast.” Nodding his head in understanding, he motioned the ANBU to leave, however Bear and Yamato stayed. “There.” Relaxing ever so slightly when she lowered her weapon.

“Where’s your Hokage?” she asked grabbing hold of the corpse, dragging it along with her, stopping in front of the Jōnin releasing her hold.

“She’s currently in a council meeting.” He replied taking in every detail of the body. Hinako smirked, when she realised, he recognised her prey.

“You’ve met him before.” She stated giving the body a kick, “He’s the one you fought against, when you went to save Gaara.”

“The one that has been killing your kind?” he asked.

“He always did talk too much.” Rolling her eyes, “Never knew when to shut up.” Kicking him again, “He got what he deserved for murdering the others.” A smirk grew when she noticed the villagers listening to the conversation, “ _And_ hurting my host and the people he loves.” Adding another flare of chakra, to emphasise her point.

“Kiba.” She called over, watching the other boy approach, “Give me a hand with this stiffy.” The brunette tripped over his own feet, catching himself at the last minute.

“W…What?” he stammered out; eyes wide in shock.

“Give me a hand with this stiffy.” Again, kicking the corpse, realising what she said, she gave him an unamused look. “With the body. Not an erection.” Rolling her eyes. “It’s a wonder how either of you manage to have sex, if you act like that.” Kiba started to blush the brightest red,

“Shut up!” he retorted, embarrassment setting his ears aflame, still he did as he was asked, not looking anyone in the eye.

“Hatake, be a dear, and pick up any organs that fall out.” She said over her shoulder, as the pair walked down the street.

The three ANBU walked a few feet behind the pair, noticing the hushed whispers, as the villagers took notice of the corpse being dragged through the streets. The trio got what the Nine-tails was doing: sending everyone a clear message.

Hinako and Kiba walked in silence for the remained of the journey, but that didn’t stop the constant sideway glances the teen gave.

“Here we are.” Hinako breathed out, not caring about manners or protocol she opened the door with her spare hand, crossing the threshold. Serval shouts and gasps greeted the pair, majority of the civilian council leapt out of their chairs, moving as far away as possible. Hinako couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction.

“Kyūbi.” Greeted an apprehensive Fifth, taking in the beaten teen before her.

“Fifth.” Looking along the many ninja faces until she spotted him. “Yamanaka, I have a present for you.” Hulling the agent’s body onto the table. “I hope you didn’t need him alive.” Wincing slightly when she moved her shoulder the wrong way. “Don’t mind the state his body is in. I may have been a little too enthusiastic in killing him.” Waving her hand dismissively.

“Will somebody kill it!” screamed a large council member, before anyone moved, he was pinned to the wall, a hand gripped tightly around his neck; his feet dangled freely. He clutched and squirmed against her hold, his face slowly going purple.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t crush your obese neck like a tig?” squeezing it more tightly. “If _any_ of you try it, then your lives are _mine_.”

“Understood, Kyūbi.” Amber meeting red, “On the condition: That if you attack anyone without honest cause, other than that of self-defence, then you’ll be sealed completely away.” Animalistic eyes darted away, staring unblinkingly at the human.

“You have my word, if it includes Naruto.” Letting the man drop to the floor, gasping for breath. “If I have yours.”

“You have it.” The tension still thick in the air. “You should get to the hospital…”

“No.” firmly stated Hinako, “Send your mini-me to the apartment. She’ll will help take care of Naruto.”

“Why Sakura?” Tsunade asked, wondering if it was a trap.

“She’s less likely to betray Naruto.” Turning away, making her way over to Kiba. “Take my hand.” Taking it with slight hesitation, they vanished. Bear and Yamato bowed before they too left. Silence ruled, no one talked.

* * *

As soon as the pair arrived safely inside the apartment, Hinako collapsed, face twisting in pain. Instantly, Kiba was at her side, carefully rolling her onto her back.

“What the fuck happened to you.” He hissed out getting a better look at the damaged she sustained. “It looks like you went ten rounds against Tsunade and Sakura.” Gently pulling what remains of the helmet off her head. The once sun kissed spiky locks, were now matted, covered in blood and dirt.

“It feels a lot worst.” She half laughed, half groaning in pain. Akamaru cautiously approached the pair, whining at the stench that hung in the air. “You’ve impressed me, Kiba.”

“Oh?” failing to hide the shock of impressing the ancient demon. “How so?”

“I thought you would have fainted by now at the sight of the blood.” Coughing up her own, “Or at least puked.” Wet whispered breathing followed.

“The same could have been said about you, Hinako.” He retorted, disappointed in not impressing her with something more substantial. “How the hell haven’t you fainted from the damage you’ve taken?”

“Because, I’m that good.” She cheekily replied, getting an eye roll in return.

“Translation: Your stubbornness, is what’s kept you going.” Shaking his head at the annoyed look he got. “No wonder you and Naruto are like two peas in a pod.” Flinching when a wet hand shakily held his cheek.

“He is alright.” Her eyes softening, as they looked at each other. “I sealed away is consciousness, so he wouldn’t of witness what I did, or the pain I suffered.”

“Will he come back?” a single tear slid down his cheek

“Once his body has healed, then yes.” She began to cough up more blood.

“Where the fuck is Sakura!” panicked the brunette, getting up and flinging open the door, just in time to see her running up the stairs towards him, carrying several duffle bags. Stepping out of her way she entered the apartment gasping at the sight before her. Snapping out of it she immediately jumped into action.

* * *

It was deep into the night when Sakura finally finished the first round of treatment. Every being of her body was exhausted, still she wrote down her observations and list of treatments to follow.

A companionable hand rested on her shoulder, looking at the other teen, giving him a tired smile.

“I’ve made up a bed for you in the spare bedroom. You go and rest, I’ll watch over him.” Kiba said firmly, making it clear that he won’t hear of any arguments.

“Thank you.” She replied, checking over her patient one last time, then made her way towards the room. “G’night.”

“See you in the morning.” Watching the door close, clicking shut. Letting out a deep, tired breath, Kiba set himself up for his vigil.

* * *

It was well into midday by the time Sakura woke up, for a moment she didn’t recognise where she was, then she remembered. Jumping out of bed, she flung open the door, hurried over to the unconscious teen.

“I thought I heard you get up.” Came Kiba’s voice behind her, dressed in casual attire.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked insidiously, shooting him a glare.

“You needed to recuperate your strength.” He replied shrugging his shoulders, “There’s been no change.” Standing next to her. “Have something to eat and drink before you go for another round.” Motioning her to follow him, reluctantly she did, finding lunch was already laid out for her.

“Thank you, Kiba.” Giving him a grateful smile.

“No probs.” Joining her at the table, clutching his own drink.

“If it’s easier for you.” He started, settling the cup down on the matt. “Why don’t you stay here for the duration of his care.”

“I couldn’t possibly impose like that.”

“Yes, you bloody can.” Giving her a look, “It’ll be easier than having to go home every day to change; when all the amenities are here already.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Getting a raised eyebrow in reply. “Ok.” Throwing her hands up in surrender. A comfortable silence fell over the pair, either one worried about saying something to the other.

Light rapping of knuckles echoed softly through the apartment, getting up, Kiba went to see who it was, giving the Kunoichi another look telling her to stay seated, and finish her meal.

Kiba shouldn’t have been surprised who was at the door. Releasing a deep breath, he merely stepped aside, allowing the Fifth entry, once she entered, he closed the door and retraced his steps back into the kitchen.

Sakura jumped out of her seat upon seeing her master.

“Lady Tsunade.” The fifth waved at her, signalling for her to sit.

“I’ve just come by to see how the treatment was going?” not moving from her spot, glancing at the teen, who wasn’t paying any attention to her.

“I’ll be starting the next round soon.” Sakura replied, again getting up to see to her patient.

“Not until you’ve finished you lunch.” Stated Kiba, getting up and putting away his dirty cup. “When you’ve done that, I’ll come with you to pick up some belongings.”

“Why would she need to do that?” asked a confused Sannin.

“So, she wouldn’t have to keep going home every day to change. We have a spare bed for her to use.” Informed the brunette, leaning against the work surface, his arms folded. “It’s already been agreed between us.”

“I see.” Turning to her apprentice, getting a nod in return. “As you’ve finished your meal, I would like to see what you’ve done so far, Sakura.”

“Hai.” Getting up, going to clear her place, when they were picked up for her, returning the slight smile she got, she escorted her Master to the master bedroom.

Tsunade walked in behind the younger female, her eyes taking in every detail of the bandaged teen before her, his breathing barely audible. Accepting the medical notes, she read the document in silence. Sakura simple stood to the side, waiting for any criticism or pointers that she may have missed.

“I take it you’re about to start the next round of treatment?” walking around checking the iv drip that she had set up.

“Hai.”

“Would you like me to stay and help.” As soon as those words left her mouth, a small spike in demonic charka emitted from the unconscious teen.

“It might be best if you leave, Hokage-sama.” Stated Kiba, as he leant against the doorframe, his eyes and features unreadable.

“Perhaps it is.” Handing back the notes, “If you need _anything_ , ask.” Receiving a bow in reply, she walked out of the room, pausing only slightly, hazel eyes meeting unreadable chocolate ones. Breaking contact, she left.

“Do you have any preference on what you want for dinner?” he asked turning back after watching the older women leave.

“Anything is fine, Kiba.” Setting herself up for the next round of treatment.

“Ok then.” Retreating into the corridor, “Let me know when you’re done, and well go from there.” Leaving her to work in peace. “Call me if you need anything.” With that Sakura got started.

* * *

Four cloaked figures walked down a mud-soaked alley, keeping themselves hidden from the Matsuhoian patrols. It had taken them several weeks to sneak themselves into the capital, the Purple Dragons armies were everywhere. Nathill peaked around the corner, ducking back round when a patrol walked past. Peaking again, he noticed the patrol had moved on, signalling for the other three to follow. It was nostalgic for the older man, him and his brother used to run these alleys all the time in their youth.

“How much further?” whispered Pala, checking their rear.

“Not that much more.” Reaching a crossroads, he could see the street his mother lived on, but the problem there were three patrols stationed around the intersection. “Fuck.” He hissed, turning back around. “There’s three patrols at the intersection, we’ll need to double back.” His mind running through alternative routes. There was one, but it wasn’t pretty.

“There is one.” Groaning at the thought, “But, you’re not going to like it.”

“I don’t see how we have a chose.” Stated Jonas as he turned back from watching the patrols. The other two nodded.

“This way.” Retracing their steps, then turning down a smaller path, until he stopped at a drain covering. “Sera give me a hand with this.” Crouching down, wiggling his fingers under the lid, when Sera was ready, together they lifted the covering exposing the entrance to the sewers. Everyone gathered around the opening, Pala’s face scrunched up in detest.

“What an amazing smell you’ve discovered.” Peering down into the darkness, “The smell could give your concoctions a run for their money.” Giving the medic a look.

“Ohh, shut up.” Spotting a ladder bolted against the wall, Jonas made his way over, and descended into the abys.

“Shout if you get into trouble.” Pala said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m quite the screamer.” Shooting her a mischievous smile in turn. Nathill choked, Sera had to bite down on her sleeve to muffle the laughter. Pala simply rolled her eyes at the other’s antics.

Within five minutes they were all safely down the ladder, being the ever prepared one, Jonas handed out nose plugs.

 _“Use my light to guide your way.”_ Pala held out her palm, focusing on bringing light to the dark sewers. Suddenly a orb of light emerged in her palm, casting back the shadows, scarring the oversize rats away.

“Well that’s convenient.” Sniped Nathill getting his barring, finding the opening they needed.

Thirty minutes passed, as they walked the sewers, so far so good.

“This is it.” Pointing to another ladder, “This will lead to the entrance in an alleyway near my home.” Ensuring the ladder was safe to climb, he made his way up. With great care he pushed against the covering, inching it open. Keeping a tight grip, he peered around checking if the coast is clear. “It’s clear.” Pushing the covering away, pulling himself up, yet keeping a low posture. After everyone was out, with the help of Pala they returned the cover to its original place.

“Get down.” Hissed Sera, grabbing a hold of Jonas, pushing him up against the wall. Three fell beasts flew overhead, peering up watching the winged devils fly deeper into the city. “It’s clear.” Adrenaline pouring through their systems, that was too close.

“This way.” Nath guiding them down a narrow-cobbled street, peering round the corner fence, seeing the patrols still at the crossroads. Having an idea, he motioned Sera over, interlacing his hands together, holding them out as a makeshift step. Getting the idea, Sera stepped onto the open hand and pulled herself up over the stone fence. One by one they followed, all crouched low on the other side, they waited patiently for Nath to join them. When he joined them, they made their way through the garden they landed in.

“Still sneaking through my garden, boy.” Came a gruff old voice, Nath twirled around looking at the elderly gentleman, recognizing him.

“Yes sir.” He replied quietly.

“I take it you know how to get to your mothers?” humming in understanding. “Stay out of sight. They have a kill on sight for any Matatabian soldier. So, you best be careful.” He said, moving to the small gate peering up the road. “It’s safe. Go.”

“Thank you, sir.” Motioning the others to follow

“Nathill.” He turned to face the older male, “Welcome home.” Nath nodded in thanks, meeting up with the rest of them. Just to the side of the house was an old stone wall separating the two properties, running his hand along the crumbling masonry he found what he was looking for. Giving it a firm push, a small symbol came to life and the section of the wall melted away. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the into his family grounds. He was finally home, looking around he couldn’t see his mother in the garden. He turned his head towards the sounds of pots and pans clanking around, taking another deep breath, he stealthily made his way into his childhood home.

The back door stood open, the faint scent of beet stew wafting up from a small pot, sitting over lazy flames. There, with her back towards the door, stood his petit mother, humming softly to herself as she chopped up some vegetables. A long-forgotten warmth began to seep through his body. He was finally home.

“I’m back!” called out a female voice. Nathill’s older sister walked in, coming to an abrupt halt as she took notice of the male. The younger sibling stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes darting over his older sibling, taking in the Matsuhoian armour she wore. As if reading each other’s mind, they both drew their weapons, causing their mother to spin around in alarm.

“Cathina…” she began, ready to chastise her oldest but words failed her, as she finally took notice of who was standing before her. “Nathill…” gasping, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth, overjoyed tears swelled up, as she took in her son. Neither sibling relinquished their weapons, the air becoming tenser by the moment. Having enough, the Matriarch snapped.

“Put away your weapons!” her tone hard, coming to stand between the two. “You shall not harm the other while you’re under my roof!” neither made a move, for a while longer, before slowly they sheathed their weapons, still the air was tense. Satisfied the Matriarch turned to get a better look at her son. She took uncertain steps towards him, fearing that he would vanish before her, as if he was merely a projecting of her longing heart. Reaching up, gingerly cupping his warm, solid cheeks, chocked laughter erupted, tears began to freely flow.

“Hi Ma.” Nathill whispered, leaning into the touch.

“Oh, my boy.” Pulling him into a tight embrace, “Oh, my boy.” She repeated, embracing him with all her strength. The younger male practically melted into the woman’s hold, soaking up the familiar warmth and unique scent. This lasted for several minutes, both soaking up the other’s warmth. Reluctantly, the Matriarch pulled away glancing behind him, searching for her youngest son. “Where’s that wayward son of mine?” she asked missing the pained expression the Matatabian wore, moving around the still male, making her way towards the back door, when a gentle but firm hand, caught her wrist. “Nath…” looking up, catching the pained expression; the sorrow shining in his eyes.

“No.” was all she could say, shaking her head defiantly, willing it not to be true. Yet it was. She collapsed to the floor in grief, tears streamed down, falling like rain on the kitchen floor. Nathill’s heart clenched tightly at the sight of his own mother reduced to unthinkable pain and grief. Not able to take a moment more, he crouched down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, cradling her against his chest. His own grief mixed with hers, as she clutched desperately to him. Cathina stood stoically, her face giving away nothing, yet her eyes shone with grief. Unable to watch the scene before her, she left.

The two remaining family members sat on the floor, holding on to each other.

Pala stealthily moved away from the back door, allowing the reunited family privacy. Spotting a well shaded area she motioned the other two to follow, reaching the spot, they made themselves comfortable, settling in for the long haul.

Twilight was among the world, by the time Nathill remerged out of his family home. He paused when he spotted his teammates and friends huddled together under an ancient flowering tree. Gathering what strength, he could he made his way other to them. The corners of his lips twitched upwards at the sight of the young medic flanked by the two females; all three of them were asleep. He couldn’t help but take the moment to watch them. The moment was interrupted when a twig snapped, in an instance he was flat on his back, with three blades jammed against vital organs.

“It’s just me.” He choked out, his adams apple scrapping painfully against the cold blade. The pressure didn’t ease up for several seconds, then one by one, they were removed from his person.

“Is it safe?” whispered Sera, not dropping her guard as she surveyed the surroundings.

“For the moment.” The older male replied, rubbing his hands over his face. “But I’m not sure about Cathina.”

“Who’s Cathina?” Pala asked.

“My older sister.” He tiredly sighed out, feeling the tale tail sighs of a headache forming.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Jonas stated, thinking back on all the conversations the two shared.

“We have a complicated relationship.” The headache making itself known. “For the moment, we’re safe here. But I don’t want to be here too long and put Mother in a difficult position, for harbouring Enemies of The State.”

“Your friends can stay as long as they need.” Piped up Nathill’s mother as she made her way over the group. “Do what you need to do, Cathina won’t be a problem.” Resting a hand on his arm. “Now. Why don’t you four come in and have something to eat.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Giving them a small smile, she guided the four into her home.

* * *

Four empty bowl sat on the wooden table, only the four soldiers sat quietly around it. Nathill hadn’t seen hide or hair of his sister for duration of the day, an uneasiness settled within his stomach. Every so often he would scan the vicinity for any hostile troops, expecting to be ambushed. They despised each other, never acknowledging the other as a sibling; the only one they considered a sibling was Rilus.

Guilt weighed heavily when he realised that, Rilus was always the diplomat between them, never taking a side. Now, with him gone, there was nothing tying the two together.

“I’ll take first watch.” He said breaking the heavy silence. No one questioned him on his statement, as they began to settle down in the makeshift beds the Matriarch set out for them. With the extinguishing of the lighting, plunging the room into darkness, Nathill stood by the kitchen door listening to the soft breathing of his friends. He couldn’t help but smile at how quickly they crashed, he had to stifle a burst of laughter at the loud snore Sera let out. Satisfied his friends were safe and sound asleep, he returned to his spot at the table, and began his long vigil.

* * *

A light mist blanketed the Second Hold’s Capital, birds of many species began their dawn chorus, signalling the beginning of a new day.

Nathill sat outside wrapped in a warm knitted blanket, resting against the cool kitchen wall. He stared out, watching the sun begin to peek over the outermost wall. Light footsteps made their way towards him, instantly recognising them, without a second thought he unwrapped the warm blanket, making room for the other person to join him.

“It’s fucking freezing.” Mumbled the young medic as he barrowed into the older demon’s side. Nath chuckled lightly cocooning them in the blanket. Neither spoke as they watched the sun rise higher, warming the world below. “I hate mornings.” Muttered Jonas, snuggling closer to the heat the other radiated.

“And the cold.” Nath quipped, letting out a chortle of laughter when a finger poked him harshly in the side. Companionable silence followed, Nath glanced down at the younger demon, smiling when he noticed the other had fallen back to sleep.

“You look rather sweet together.” Came his mother’s soft voice, holding out a steaming cup of tea. With practice ease as not to jostle the lightly snoring medic, he wrapped his chilled fingers around the warm cup, relishing the heat that spread through his fingers.

“We’re not dating or going to, Mother.” He replied automatically, this wasn’t the first time someone had made a comment like that. “He’s the same age as-was Rilus. He’s a close friend and confident.”

“More like someone who would help you hide the body.” Stated Pala, hands clutching her own steaming cup of tea, a blanket draped over her shoulders. “I’m a little offended.” She teased, with a feigning a hurt expression.

“True, but you and Sera would help me commit the act and get away with it.” He replied, with a knowing smirk.

“Damn right.” Commented Sera, as she joined them, shaking her head at the snoring medic. “We could kill someone and make it look like a child’s toy done it.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re talking from experience.” Asked the Matriarch, glancing from one to the other. All she got was sweet smiles. As Pala walked past her to join the boys on the floor, her nose scrunched up at the smell that moved with her.

“My Dear.” She politely started, gaining the others attention. “I don’t want to be rude, but it seems you are indeed of freshening up.” All three of the soldiers erupted in laughter, quickly covering their mouths, to stifle the noise.

“It’s one of Jonas’s medical concoctions.” Stated Pala, taking multiple calming breaths, “It smells god awful, yet it’s working.”

“The suns almost up.” Groggily muttered Jonas as he stretched, telling out a content sigh as his joints popped. “Pala, I’ll need to check you over.” Unfurling himself from the warm cocoon, taking one last final stretch, he turned to the oldest Matatabian.

“Is there a room I can possibly use to give my colleague a check-up?” ignoring Pala’s grumbles.

“You can use my room.” She replied leading the way back into the house, turning back round when she noticed the young medic wasn’t following. Jonas stood there, hands on his hips, giving her son a critical eye.

“You’ve been awake all night.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Nathill had the audacity to look sheepishly up at the younger demon. “You are going to get some rest.” Clicking his tongue before the other male could even answer back. “You better be in bed and asleep by the time I get back from checking Pala.” Using his ‘no ball shit’ tone on him. “Or, there will be _Hell_ to pay if you’re not.” With that he passed over the threshold, catching up with the other two.

Sera watched the exchange with much amusement, for once, she wasn’t in his line of fire.

“You heard the boss. Off to bed.”

“You’re get _far_ too much enjoyment out of this.”

“He’s right you know.”

“I know.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Perish the thought.”

“I’ll alert you if anything goes wrong.”

“Thanks Sera.”

“Get to bed, Nath.”

“I’m going.”

“Night.”

Pausing just in front of his teammate, Nath looked her in the eye.

“I mean it Sera. Thank you.” receiving a small smile in return, and a slight dip of her head, he made his way into his childhood home, his feet on autopilot as he crashed onto his old bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Well here's chapter 10. I'm not sure if the poll thing is working, but I would like to ask you readers something.

This chapter is the beginning of the middle arc. And I would like your help with deciding whom should propose to whom.

Naruto - Kiba

Kiba - Naruto

Or both idiots doing it at the same time.

The other thing is: How long should they wait before they do propose.

1 yr Anniversary

1.5 yrs

2 Yrs

If you could drop me a message with what you think, I'll make a chart, then I'll publish the results. If you don't want to or care, that's fine, you know me!

Finally, I would like to say a massive thank you for still reading this! I know I'm shit at making regular updates! But knowing it's still being read, and (hopefully) enjoyed for what it is, makes it worth it :-)

I'm sorry for the sappy message, but I've consumed 2 bottles of Rosé by myself!

Thanks again :-)

Ancient101


End file.
